ACCEPTATION
by Dalou28
Summary: HPDM, Yaoï. Un Veela trouve toujours le bonheur dans sa vie de couple... Mais rien n'est si simple quand on s'appelle Draco Malfoy ! FIC FINIE !
1. Chapter 1 : Révélation

.

**ACCEPTATION**

** de **

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_._

_**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR. _

_**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions ! _

_**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine..._

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Résumé :** HPDM, Yaoï. Un Veela trouve toujours le bonheur dans sa vie de couple... Mais rien n'est si simple quand on s'appelle Draco Malfoy !

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 1 : Révélation**

.

Il se réveilla brusquement, en sueur, tremblant,… Cinq heures, encore ces curieux rêves qui revenaient régulièrement depuis le début du mois d'août… Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds humides de transpiration… Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Il se leva et posa son regard sur son bas-ventre… Il avait besoin d'une sacrée bonne douche…

Après avoir lu pour se détendre et oublier sa nuit perturbée, il descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner avec ses parents. Il prit place, son père et sa mère déjà installés.

« Bonjour, Draco. As-tu bien dormi ? Demanda doucement sa mère.

- Bonjour, mère, père… Non, je n'ai pas très bien dormi. Ma nuit a encore été peuplée de curieux cauchemars… » Soupira le jeune sorcier.

Ses parents se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Ce fut son père qui reprit la conversation.

« Draco, après le petit-déjeuner, il faudra que nous ayons une discussion.

- Est-ce grave, père ?

- Grave, non, important, oui… »

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le repas reprit en silence.

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Les Malfoy se trouvaient dans le salon bleu, celui que Draco préférait… et semblaient attendre quelque chose… Soudain, des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée et Severus Snape arriva.

« Bonjour, Narcissa, Lucius… Draco… Salua le Maître des Potions avec de brefs signes de tête.

- Bonjour, Severus. Merci d'avoir répondu si vite à notre demande.

- Je t'en prie, Lucius. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour mon filleul. »

Draco, inquiet, s'avança pour saluer son parrain.

« Assied-toi, Draco. Il faut que nous parlions de ton avenir. »

_Très mauvais signe pour tout adolescent quelque soit le milieu où il vit…_

« Tu as eu dix-sept ans le 5 juin dernier… »

_S'il donnait des informations aussi intéressantes à cette vitesse, il allait mourir d'impatience…_

« Mais à seize, chez les Veelas, les hormones font s'éveiller l'instinct de recherche du compagnon de leur vie… »

_Et alors ? En quoi cela peut-il concerner mon avenir ? Abrégez ou je vais faire une crise de nerfs ! _

Ses deux parents et Severus observaient sa réaction…

_Que devait-il répondre à une telle information qui ne le concer…_

Il eut l'impression qu'un gouffre s'était ouvert sous ses pieds…

_Ce n'était pas possible… Non, pas moi ! _

Au sourire de compréhension de ses proches, il sut que, si, cela l'était.

« Draco, reprit doucement Narcissa, je sais que cela va être un peu difficile pour toi… »

_Un peu difficile ? Quel sens de l'euphémisme avait sa mère ?_

« … Et que tu auras des difficultés à l'admettre… »

_Je refuse catégoriquement d'entendre ce genre d'inepties !_

« … Mais tu as du sang Veela comme ton père à qui tu ressembles beaucoup.. »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ne tiens pas tout de ma mère ? Je ne suis pas comme lui ! Moi, je lutterai !_

« Ta vie va changer… En bien, je t'assure… »

_Mais elle était très bien comme cela, ma vie ! Je ferai tout pour la conserver !_

« Ce sera merveilleux d'avoir un être unique en qui tu pourras avoir totalement confiance, qui te protégera et te chérira le restant de ta vie… »

_Mais moi, je veux un harem et pas un unique… Je refuse ca-té-go-ri-que-ment !_

« Alors comment le prends-tu, mon fils ?

- Bien mère, je ferai comme vous le voudrez… »

_Oui, je sais, je manque de la volonté… Mais le courage de ses opinions est une stupidité de Gryffondor et non de Serpentard…_

« Normalement, commença Lucius, tu dois trouver ton compagnon grâce à son odeur, en espérant qu'il vive dans ton entourage proche… ce qui est presque toujours le cas…

- Et si cela n'est pas le cas… » Intervint Draco.

Lucius hésita, il jeta un regard inquiet à sa femme qui hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

« Eh bien dans ce cas, le Veela se meurt de solitude et de tristesse…

- Mais… Commença le jeune blond inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils, coupa Lucius, c'est pourquoi Severus est présent. Il a mis au point une potion spécialement pour toi pour que tu n'aies pas à subir cette fastidieuse et stressante quête…

- Cela va me donner le nom de mon élu ?

- Pas immédiatement, Draco, mais Severus va t'expliquer cela mieux que moi. Severus ?

- Oui… En fait, cela va se passer en trois temps. Je t'ai apporté trois fioles. Aujourd'hui, tu vas boire celle dont la potion est incolore. Au bout de 24 heures, tu mettras une goutte de sang dans celle dont la potion est grise. La couleur qui va apparaître va te révéler le genre de ton élu : rouge si c'est une femme, vert si c'est un homme… Tu garderas le résultat obtenu bien au frais. Trois jours plus tard, tu y ajouteras, la potion jaune ce qui la rendra de nouveau grise. Tu attendras encore 24 heures et tu ajouteras encore une goutte de sang. La potion se vaporisera pour écrire dans les airs devant toi le nom de ton élu en lettres rouges ou vertes selon le genre que tu l'auras découvert trois jours plus tôt.

- Donc dans cinq jours, je pourrai savoir quelle sera la personne avec laquelle je resterai le restant de ma vie… » Murmura Draco en soupirant.

Que devait-il répondre à cela ? Sa vie venait de basculer et dans cinq jours, ce sera pire…

« Bois et prends ses livres pour compléter tes connaissances. »

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco retourna dans sa chambre pour lire les livres sur les Veelas. En bon fils de noble famille, il acceptait son sort mais il ne comprenait pas toute l'ampleur de ce changement de vie… Son père avait l'air de ne pas en souffrir… Il en serait de même pour lui… Sûrement…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Le lendemain, dans le salon bleu, en présence de ses parents et de son parrain, Draco se piqua le doigt et ajouta une goutte de sang à la potion grise.

_Rouge ou vert ? _

La potion se troubla de volutes d'un vert pâle. Soudain, elle prit une couleur violine pour revenir au vert. Elle eut de nouveau un éclair violine puis, enfin, se stabilisa dans un joli vert émeraude.

_Ce sera un compagnon ! Pourquoi pas, il avait eu autant d'amants que de maîtresses… Alors un homme…_

Severus fronça les sourcils provoquant une réaction d'inquiétude des deux autres adultes.

« Qu'y a-t-il, mon ami ? Interrogea Lucius.

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de couleur intermédiaire… Ce n'est pas normal…

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut signifier ?

- Si la couleur était restée violine, j'aurai eu la douloureuse tâche de vous annoncer la mort du compagnon de Draco. Mais la couleur verte définitive nous rassure sur la vie de son compagnon…

- Alors ? Demanda Lucius soulagé.

- J'ai une théorie mais elle reste à prouver : son compagnon a pu frôler la mort et revenir à la vie… Comme un arrêt cardiaque… Mais ce qui me pose problème est cette alternance de violine et de vert… Peut-être a-t-il failli mourir deux fois…

- Attendons les trois jours et nous pourrons nous renseigner. » Lucius se voulait rassurant.

Trois jours et il saurait avec qui il allait passer le restant de sa vie… Il était très impatient de connaître son nom, de Le connaître tout simplement… Ce qu'il avait lu sur le sujet l'avait excité. Le lien entre le Veela et son compagnon était indestructible. C'est un lien fait d'amour pur, de compréhension totale de l'autre, de soutien en toute circonstance, de protection sans aucun risque de trahison,… et autres sentiments idéaux qu'un être aussi méfiant que Draco n'avait osé espérer trouver chez un partenaire… Le compagnon idéal… Lui qui pensait juste subir son état de Veela, il se retrouvait après maintes lectures à jubiler de sa condition… La situation qu'il avait trouvée amère au départ avait pris un goût de bonheur inattendu…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Trois interminables jours qu'il patientait… Il lui restait qu'une seule inconnue : le nom de son élu ! Il serait forcément parfait ! Le destin donnait toujours le compagnon idéal au Veela et on ne connaît que très peu de cas d'échec total… Si on faisait abstraction des malheureux Veelas dont le compagnon était mort...

Il avait presque couru jusqu'à la salle du petit-déjeuner qui avait duré des siècles. Puis ils s'étaient tous retrouvés au salon bleu… _Enfin !_

« Apprends à être patient, mon fils ! C'est une vertu de tout homme de pouvoir…

- Oui, père mais là, il s'agit de ma vie privée… Et je n'en peux plus d'attendre le nom de la personne en qui je pourrai avoir toute confiance… Père, tu m'as toujours appris à rester sur mes gardes sauf avec toi, mère et Severus… Et là… Là, j'ai la chance, que tu dois mieux que quiconque comprendre, d'avoir un compagnon qui sera mon âme-sœur pour le restant de ma vie… La situation me ravit de plus en plus. » Déclara Draco dans un ton enflammé.

Lucius porta son regard sur sa femme et lui sourit avec une douceur que seule elle connaissait… Oui, il comprenait… Severus interrompit ce qui allait se transformait en rivière de guimauve et de bons sentiments ce qui était particulièrement déroutant chez les Malfoy…

« Ajoute une goutte de ton sang dans la potion avant que je n'assiste à une scène qui pourrait me donner de quoi vous faire chanter le restant de votre vie !

- Mon ami, à quoi penses-tu que servent les sorts d'oubliette, dit doucereusement Lucius.

- … et nous connaissons quelques petits souvenirs non-avouables qui pourraient te faire rougir devant une Poufsouffle de première année si certaines rumeurs couraient parmi les élèves, ajouta Narcissa.

- … Rumeurs dont je ne serais absolument pas à l'origine, entérina Draco.

- Humm, je suis rassuré. Les Malfoy sont de retour… Passons sur toutes ces idées qui n'arriveront jamais… Ajoute ta goutte de sang, Draco. »

Avec des yeux brillants de malice et d'excitation, le jeune blond s'exécuta. Il admira la couleur profonde se mêler au gris terne de la potion pour donner un vert brillant qui se vaporisa immédiatement. Tournoyant, le nuage coloré vint se placer face à Draco. Des lettres commencèrent à se former… D'abord floues puis elles se stabilisèrent pour révéler un prénom et un nom… Draco devint livide, sa mère laissa échapper un cri, son père et Severus se levèrent brusquement.

« Non… Non… Nooon ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » Hurla Draco, les yeux rivés sur les lettres qui brillaient de façon menaçante…

_Fenrir Greyback_

Le rêve du jeune sorcier s'écroulait… Ce ne pouvait être qu'une erreur… Une ignoble erreur ! Cet animal, horrible, cruel, vieux et laid ne pouvait être le compagnon que lui avait réservé le destin…

.

**Fin du Chapitre 1**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** Merci à tous les auteurs de fanfictions qui m'ont terriblement donné envie de créer aussi un peu de rêve mais surtout merci à Ishtar pour m'avoir encouragé et guidé dans la publication de cette première fic ! Oui, tu es réellement une déesse ! ;)

.

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Réunion

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

_._

_**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR._

_**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !_

_**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine..._

**_Note 3 :_**_ Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... Je remercie infiniment tous ceux qui ont eu la patience de me laisser un petit mot... Voici le chapitre qui vous expliquera la curieuse fin du précédent... _

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**_Dans l'épisode précédent :_** ..._Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est en fait un Veela. Ils ont demandé à son parrain, Severus, de faire une potion pour découvrir le nom de l'élu de leur fils. Tout est pour le mieux jusqu'au moment de la révélation. Un nom apparaît qui les fige tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback…_

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 2 : Réunion**

.

Figées dans le salon bleu, quatre personnes fixaient les lettres vertes maudites. Mais avant même qu'une parole ne fut prononcée, les lettres virèrent au violine comme l'avaient fait la première potion. Le désespoir n'avaient pas quitté les yeux du jeune sorcier mais ceux des adultes reflétèrent l'espoir… De nouvelles lettres apparurent devant un Draco toujours statufié… Le destin se moquait de lui… Harry Potter… dont les lettres subirent le même sort : coloration violine puis disparition … Que lui diront les prochaines lettres… Albus Dumbledore ?

Quelques volutes de fumée apparurent puis plus rien ne se passa mais personne n'osa faire un geste. Ce fut Severus qui rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« C'est pour le moins surprenant…

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Severus ? »

Lucius pouvait presque voir les idées défiler dans le regard de son ami.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr mais j'ai une théorie qui pourrait être plausible. Greyback était le meilleur parti pour Draco avant sa transformation en loup-garou. Mais le changement a été si profond qu'il a détruit en Greyback ce qui faisait de lui le compagnon idéal… Cela a perturbé le cours du Destin qui, ne sachant que faire, a opté pour une autre solution...

- Je n'ai jamais entendu ce genre de choses… L'interrompit Lucius.

- Ce n'est écrit nulle part. C'est une théorie entièrement personnelle.

- Cela n'explique pas l'oscillation des couleurs….

- En fait, si. Tes deux compagnons possibles ont une chose en commun. Ils sont magiquement morts une fois : le premier pendant sa première pleine lune, le second en survivant à un Avada lancé par le Lord lui-même.

- Cela expliquerait selon toi, la couleur violine et la disparition des lettres.

- Oui mais dans ce cas, Potter serait hors-jeu aussi. »

Cette dernière réflexion tira Draco de son état catatonique.

« Il y a possibilité d'avoir un troisième choix ?

- Je ne sais pas, Draco. Rien n'est apparu après. Soit la potion ne faisait plus d'effet, soit le Destin te laisse en suspend entre les deux possibilités précédentes. »

Draco ferma les yeux. C'était un cauchemar. Sa vie virait au cauchemar.

« Ce n'est pas possible, Severus, murmura Narcissa. Je ne peux imaginer mon fils avec ce monstre de loup-garou et son lien avec Potter lui serait fatal. Le Maître en profitera pour l'abattre et affaiblir son ennemi juré.

- Sans compter que celui-ci sera difficile à convaincre, ajouta Severus.

- Ne désespérons pas. Nous allons trouver une solution. »

Lucius prononça ses mots, voyant son fils s'enfoncer dans le désespoir. Celui-ci ne prêtait plus attention à son entourage. Il se leva et, avec un semblant de dignité mais d'un pas lourd, il quitta la pièce pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Les trois adultes n'osèrent le retenir.

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Une fois, hors des regards, Draco se laissa aller à son désespoir. Pleurer ? Hurler ? Cela ne servirait à rien ! Il cacha son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer un gémissement. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Il avait eu du mal à accepter sa condition de Veela mais, au fur et à mesure de ses découvertes sur le sujet, il s'était construit un futur avec un compagnon affectueux, tendre, magnifique, digne de lui,… Car il ne pouvait imaginer qu'il méritait moins. Son éducation lui avait appris à avoir toujours ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Il s'était bercé d'illusions comme une midinette avec un roman à l'eau de rose… C'était insupportable : Fenrir Greyback ou Harry Potter ? Quel choix ! Qu'avait-il en commun avec ces deux dégénérés ? Un hideux loup-garou sanguinaire ou un débile balafré en sursis ? Il voyait bien son compagnon idéal dans ces deux descriptions ! Il ne cessa de ressasser toutes les possibilités qui lui permettraient d'échapper à son sort : erreur de potion, refus, fuite, veuvage anticipé,… Aucune n'était de l'ordre du possible. Il finit par somnoler sur ces sombres pensées…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dans le salon, Lucius, Narcissa et Severus essayaient d'élaborer une stratégie pour sauver le jeune home d'un avenir bien sombre.

« Severus, ne pourrais-tu pas refaire la potion pour vérifier… Ne crois pas que je doute de toi et de tes capacités en potions mais il s'agit de mon fils et s'il y avait le moindre doute…

- Je sais, Lucius, je comprends mais, malheureusement, je suis sûr de la préparation de cette potion. De plus, faire revivre cela à Draco ne ferait que le déprimer encore plus… Nous devons plutôt nous pencher sur les solutions à ce drame…

- Greyback n'est certainement pas la solution ! Coupa brusquement Narcissa.

- J'en conviens, ma chère, mais que dirais-tu de Potter ?

- Au moins, il ne transformera pas mon fils en monstre. » Sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot.

Ni Lucius ni Severus ne surent lui dire un mot réconfortant. Les Malfoy savaient que la solution Potter mènerait le jeune sorcier dans le camp ennemi et, de ce fait, vers une mort certaine. Le Maître le sacrifierait sans la moindre hésitation... Severus les observait. Lui aussi savait mais il pensait que c'était une solution pour éloigner son filleul de son destin de Mangemort sans avoir à lui dévoiler sa trahison. Son souci était plus orienté sur comment réussir à convaincre cet idiot d'Harry Potter que cela lui serait bénéfique dans son combat contre le Lord… Soudain, les deux sorciers se saisirent de leurs bras gauches. Quand on parle du loup se dit Severus. D'ailleurs, il devait veiller à ne pas utiliser ce genre d'expression pour l'instant. Ce serait de l'humour noir très mal venu...

« Cela tombe extrêmement mal, Lucius. Ton fils n'est pas en état de faire face au Lord !

- Je sais mais Il a particulièrement insisté pour que chaque Mangemort soit accompagné de leurs enfants majeurs. Si je désobéis, la situation ne sera que pire pour lui. »

Sans plus un mot, les deux hommes se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce sous le regard inquiet de Narcissa.

Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Draco, Lucius frappa et s'annonça. Draco se releva rapidement, remit correctement ses vêtements et enleva toute expression de son visage.

« Entrez ! »

Il devait se reprendre et faire bonne figure. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas ajouter le poids de son désespoir sur les épaules de ses parents. Il n'oublierait jamais le regard terrifié de sa mère. Rien ne pouvait être pire…

« Mon fils, Le Maître nous appelle et tu dois nous accompagner. Je suis désolé de t'infliger cela dans un moment pareil mais nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Eh bien si, cela pouvait être pire…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Lorsque les trois sorciers arrivèrent au Manoir de Voldemort, tous les Mangemorts étaient déjà s'agenouillés au pied du trône de Voldemort.

« Severusss, Luciusss et je sssuppose Draco… Vous êtes en retard, mes amis…

- Maître… Essaya Lucius.

- Luciusss, mon cher Luciusss, quand t'ai-je autorisé à parler ? De plus, rien ne jussstifie de me faire attendre. Coupa Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse avant d'ajouter brusquement : Endolorisss ! »

Draco vit son père se débattre sur le sol poussiéreux. Il pouvait deviner sous le masque blanc de Mangemort le visage tordu dans une douleur silencieuse. Le supplice ne cessa que lorsque le Lord en fit profiter son parrain. Cela allait être son tour… Mais le Lord cessa la punition et descendit de son trône pour s'approcher de lui. Il frémit de terreur. Il avait toujours entendu dire qu'il ne valait mieux pas attirer l'attention du Maître lorsqu'il était en colère : les traitements spéciaux étaient rarement appréciés par ceux qui les recevaient… Il sentit sur son menton une main qui lui releva la tête. Il croisa un regard grenat froid mais si hypnotique.

« Draco… Pour une première rencontre, tu commenccces bien mal, jeune homme… » Murmura la créature qui le fixa si près… Trop près…« _Legilimens_ ! » Souffla Voldemort le regard plongé dans celui de Draco.

Pris au dépourvu, le jeune Malfoy ne put mettre en place des barrières suffisantes pour repousser l'intrusion du Lord mais il réussit à stopper l'invasion avant l'apparition dans ses souvenirs sur le nom de son deuxième compagnon potentiel.

« Intéressssant… Très intéressssant… Voilà, une bonne nouvelle ! Mes ccchers Mangemorts, nous allons, aujourd'hui, pouvoir accueillir parmi nous non ssseulement un nouveau Mangemort mais un fidèle compagnon pour un de mes plus fidèles disssciples. Fenrir, approccche-toi ! »

Le loup-garou hésita puis s'approcha promptement.

« Oui, Maître.

- Je te présssente ton futur mari. Figure-toi que Draco est un Veela et qu'il vient de découvrir que tu étais ssson compagnon idéal. Tu remercccieras Ssseverusss pour la potttion qui a révélé sssi rapidement cette informatttion. J'en regretterai presssque de vous avoir puni mes amis mais… Vous comprendrez qu'un retard est un retard ! Enfin, passsons ! Nous allons fêter cccette bonne nouvelle par une petite visssite dans une petite ville Moldue ! Bien entendu, Fenrir, tu n'es pas de la fête. Tu dois aller honorer ton nouveau compagnon ! » Déclara Voldemort déclanchant les rires de ses Mangemorts.

Draco était figé sur place, la tête toujours relevée dans la position que Voldemort lui avait donnée. C'était un cauchemar, un véritable cauchemar ! Il vit les Mangemorts s'éloigner, entraînant avec eux un père et un parrain très réticents. Il sentit une grosse main velue, même à travers sa cape, le saisir violemment et le traîner dans la direction opposée. Il se laissa faire… Il ne pouvait rien faire… Qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Il ne pouvait désobéir à son compagnon et Fenrir était un compagnon potentiel. Celui-ci n'attendit même pas d'être dans une chambre tant cette situation inattendue l'excitait. Draco se retrouva plaqué contre un mur dans un couloir. Fenrir l'empoigna des deux mains, le malaxant avec rudesse. Il lui lécha le cou. Draco frémit de dégoût : il pouvait sentir son haleine fétide, sa sueur acide… Tout en continuant à le tripoter sauvagement, le loup-garou glissa un genou entre ses jambes en ricanant.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! De la chair fraîche ! Je suppose, Draco ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais arranger ça ! »

Draco était tétanisé, il étouffait sous la prise tentaculaire de son agresseur.

_Pire, tout pouvait être toujours pire !_

Puis soudain, ce fut le silence. Le poids sur son corps disparut. Draco ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard du père de Vincent.

« Ne t'inquiète plus, Draco. Nous sommes, là ! Jamais nous ne laisserons ce monstre te faire du mal !

- Dépêche-toi de l'emmener à la cheminée avant qu'Il ne reviennent, intervint le père de Grégory.

- Mais… » Puis Draco s'interrompit en voyant le corps inanimé de Greyback sur le sol.

Les amis de son père, Crabbe et Goyle, l'avaient sauvé d'un viol certain.

« C'est le Maître qui m'a donné à lui…

- On sait, Draco. Nous avons tout entendu. Nous étions sensés être de garde à l'entrée du Manoir mais nous étions en train d'espionner la réunion. Jamais ton père n'aurait accepté une monstruosité pareille. Nous sommes désolés de ne pas être intervenus plus tôt mais il fallait que tous s'en aillent pour pouvoir intervenir…

- Merci, merci…

- De rien, mon garçon. Ton père aurait fait de même pour nos enfants.

- Le Maître va vous punir de cette trahison.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons jouer aux imbéciles, comme toujours, et lui faire croire que nous étions intervenus car ce traître de Greyback tentait d'abuser du fils de son bras droit ! Par contre, dépêche-toi de partir ! Tu ne dois pas être présent quand ils reviendront car nous ne pourrons plus rien faire ! »

Le jeune sorcier saisit en tremblant le pot de Poudre de Cheminette et il en jeta une bonne poignée en indiquant le Manoir Malfoy. Il arriva dans le salon bleu, sa mère se trouvait là face à lui, il se précipita dans ses bras et y pleura comme il n'avait pas pleuré depuis sa tendre enfance…

.

**Fin du Chapitre 2**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_RAR :_**

**- ****Pour Paprika Star :** Merci pour ton message... Ma fic est bien un Harry/Draco. Avec ce chapitre 2, je pense que tu as compris mon intention. J'ai arrêté à ce moment là pour intriguer les lecteurs ! ;) Par contre, je pense donner à Fenrir un rôle un peu plus important que prévu... On verra !

**_- _Pour Stef : **Merci ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de ta bonne impression ! ;)

**- ****Pour Zelna :** Merci bien ! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite tout aussi originale quoique personnellement, je pense aussi que c'est une fic bateau ! lol

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Note :** Merci à tous les lecteurs ! Je suis ravie et surprise... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si nombreux. Je vous dis à mercredi, jour que j'ai finalement choisi pour publier ! En attendant, est-ce que vous êtes fait avoir par la fin du chapitre 1 ? ;)

.


	3. Chapter 3 : Confrontation

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_._

_**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR._

_**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !_

_**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine..._

**_Note 3 :_**_ Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... Je n'y avais pas pensé mais vous pouvez faire comme les anonymes **Lilou et Brigitte26** qui ont été très futées en m'indiquant discrètement leurs e-mails... Je remercie infiniment tous ceux qui ont eu la patience de me laisser un petit mot..._

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

_**Dans l'épisode précédent : **_..._Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est en fait un Veela. Ils ont demandé à son parrain, Severus, de faire une potion pour découvrir le nom de l'élu de leur fils. Tout est pour le mieux jusqu'au moment de la révélation. Deux noms apparaissent qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter... Lors de sa première réunion avec Voldemort, celui-ci découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible. Il offre Draco au loup-garou qui manque de le violenter par l'intervention in extremis de Crabbe et Goyle Seniors..._

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**_Chapitre 3 : Confrontation_**

.

Draco regardait rêveusement par la fenêtre du Poudlard Express. Cela faisait une semaine qu'avait eu lieu la réunion avec les Mangemorts et le Lord. Greyback avait été furieux et le Lord l'avait laissé punir sévèrement Crabbe et Goyle seniors pour leur stupide manque de jugement. Son père et son parrain ont accompagné ses sauveurs dans leur infortune et ils étaient rentrés au Manoir Malfoy dans un piteux état. Puis plus rien ne s'était passé… Aucune réunion, aucune réclamation… Le Maître avait peut-être d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'amuser avec la vie amoureuse de ses disciples. Mais le jeune blond avait peur d'une revanche au moment le plus inattendu de la part d'un être aussi tordu que Lui. Pourquoi son père et son parrain avaient-ils adhéré à ses idées ? La puissance ? Les Malfoy l'avaient déjà ! L'argent ? N'en parlons pas ! L'extermination des Moldus ? Pourquoi ne pas les ignorer comme cela a toujours été fait ? Il soupira, indifférent à ce qui se passait dans son compartiment…

« Draco ? Draco ! Veux-tu une chocogrenouille ?

- Non, merci, Vincent. » Répondit le jeune homme dans un murmure.

Depuis son agression, sa famille et ses amis étaient particulièrement attentionnés. Mais rien ne le sortait de l'état léthargique où il était plongé. Peut-être que la rentrée scolaire lui ferait oublier sa situation inextricable… Non, c'est vrai. Il passait de Charybde en Sylla… De Greyback à Potter… Il frissonna au souvenir du corps velu contre le sien. Il pouvait encore sentir ses mains sur ses fesses, son odeur fétide… Stop ! Il devait penser à autre chose !

« Vincent, Grégory, vous venez. On va faire un tour. »

En soupirant, Draco sortit de son compartiment avec ses deux amis plus protecteurs que jamais. Il avait encore plus l'air du Prince des Serpentards flanqués de ses deux molosses… Il avait à peine fait quelques pas, qu'il entendit derrière lui :

« Tiens, les Serpents sont de sortie ! J'suis sûr qu'ils préparent un coup tordu !

- Ron, ne les provoque pas ! Ils n'ont pas besoin de cela pour nous chercher des ennuis ! »

Ô Merlin, pas eux ! Si ces deux-là étaient présents, le balafré devait être avec eux ! Surtout ne pas le regarder, surtout ne pas l'écouter. Crabbe et Vincent se retournèrent les poings serrés mais ils ne dirent rien, ne sachant que faire pour éviter l'affrontement dont souffrirait leur ami.

« Eh bien, alors les Serpents, vous avez perdu vos langues fourchues pendant les vacances.

- Mais non, Ron. Ils sont devenus discrets comme tout bon Mangemort… qu'ils ont dû devenir en prenant la marque. » Intervint Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Draco était toujours de dos. Il avait retenu son souffle au son de la voix de son futur compagnon… Peut-être… Il ne pouvait se retourner. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait à quoi ressemblait Potter : une petite créature laide et famélique aux grands yeux verts arborant constamment un air martyrisé… Un véritable elfe de maison ! Mais il devait se retourner pour répondre calmement et désamorcer le conflit qui s'annonçait. Ses parents lui avaient bien dit de faire attention à ne pas envenimer la situation entre eux et de ne rien divulguer avant que Severus n'ait parlé à Dumbledore.

Draco fit volte face lentement, essayant de prendre un air calme. Il était face à lui. Draco se figea. La situation empirait de jour en jour. "Empirait" était peut-être un terme un peu fort… Potter avait bien changé pendant ses vacances : il avait grandi ; il n'était plus aussi maigre même s'il paraissait toujours mince ; ses vêtements étaient plus que décents… Que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi cette année ?

Granger les fusillait du regard mais les deux Gryffondors n'y prêtèrent pas attention. Pour une fois que c'étaient eux qui commençaient, ils voulaient en profiter. De plus, son manque de réaction devait les motiver.

« Toujours rien, Malfoy ? Ah, je sais ! Tu as tellement pris la grosse tête que ton haut rang de fils du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te permet plus d'adresser la parole à des veracrasses comme nous. Ne serait-ce que pour les fustiger. »

Potter avait non seulement pris de l'assurance mais en plus il avait appris du vocabulaire… Ce ne serait peut-être pas judicieux de le lui faire remarquer. Il ne prendrait pas cela pour un compliment… Et il aurait bien raison. Que dire pour sortir indemne de cette conversation sans perdre la face ?

« Les préfets doivent se rendre immédiatement dans leur compartiment pour la réunion ! » Rappela Granger.

Sans un mot, Draco prit un air hautain et s'éloigna vers le lieu de ladite réunion, suivi de Vincent et Grégory. Sauvé par une Sang-de-Bourbe… Pire… Sauvé par Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout-Sang-de-Bourbe… C'était encore pire que ce qu'il ne l'avait imaginé dans ses pires cauchemars. Non ! Ne pas dire "pire", la dernière fois, cela ne lui avait pas réussi !

Son départ n'était pas glorieux mais son père lui avait bien précisé de ne rien faire qui gâcherait ses chances avec Potter… Draco avait beaucoup apprécié ses termes dans la bouche de son père. Est-ce que, lui, il n'aurait pas "gâché" ses chances si on lui avait annoncé que son compagnon était James Potter ? Non mais pourquoi lui ? Son père lui demandait d'être aimable avec quelqu'un que lui-même détestait. Quelle ironie du sort ! Cela mériterait tout de même une petite vengeance. À Noël, il aura pour cadeaux un beau journal avec une couverture en cuir noir avec une chaussette pour marque-pages !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Le jeune Serpentard avait laissé les Gryffondors déboussolés par tant de mutisme. Harry se demanda ce qui arrivait à son ennemi de toujours qui était, habituellement, toujours prompt à entrer dans une joute verbale… Ron interrompit ses pensées.

« Mais au fait, la réunion des préfets n'a lieu que dans une demi-heure !

- Ron, c'était pour éviter un conflit. Vous avez exagéré. Pour une fois que ces imbéciles ne venaient pas nous narguer, il a fallu que vous les provoquiez !

- Exactement, Hermione ! Coupa Harry. Pour une fois, c'est nous qui contrôlions la situation et tu y as mis fin !

- Arrêtez vos gamineries ! Même Malfoy a l'air d'avoir mûri et a refusé d'entrer dans votre jeu !

- Alors, là, tu rêves, Hermione ! Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi répondre à ma réplique cinglante.

- Harry, je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais ce n'était pas cinglant mais plutôt stupide et puéril. De toute façon, depuis quand essaies-tu d'avoir des répliques cinglantes ? D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que cela ! Tu as l'air d'avoir bien changé pendant ces vacances. Aurais-tu des choses à nous raconter ?

- Pas ici, Hermione. Venez, on se trouve un compartiment et je vous raconte. »

Les trois Gryffondors finirent par trouver un compartiment vide où ils s'installèrent. Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

« Alors ? S'impatienta Ron.

- Je ne vis plus avec les Dursley ! Annonça fièrement Harry.

- C'est génial, mon pote. Enfin débarrassé de ses bourreaux !

- Oui, je suis aussi heureuse pour toi, Harry. Mais avec qui vis-tu ? Puisque tu n'as pas encore quitté Poudlard, tu es dans l'obligation d'avoir un tuteur.

- Ma petite Mione, toujours aussi logique. »

Harry souriait à ses amis. Oui, il était heureux… Heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Il avait des personnes qui prenaient soin de lui, qui le protégeaient, qui le conseillaient et surtout qui l'aimaient et le chérissaient.

« Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux rien vous dire par sécurité.

- M'enfin, Harry, on est potes. Tu sais bien que jamais je ne trahirai un secret entre nous !

- Je sais, Ron. La seule chose que j'ai l'autorisation de vous dire est que j'ai été adopté et que donc j'ai de vrais parents maintenant. Le reste est sous un serment de silence car l'un de mes pères n'a pas confiance dans ma capacité à tenir ma langue…

- L'un de tes pères ? Donc tu as été adopté par deux hommes.

- Oui et ne t'inquiète pas, Mione, tout a été fait légalement mais secrètement. Même mes papiers d'adoption sont gardés sous un charme sûr dans le bureau de Dumbledore !

- Mais Harry…

- Enfin, Mione puisque Harry te dit que tout va bien, c'est que tout va bien. Donc on arrête de lui poser des questions et on se réjouit pour lui. » Clama joyeusement Ron.

Hermione lui donna un sourire légèrement contrit. Il avait des amis formidables, il avait maintenant une famille formidable, il avait tenu tête à Malfoy et celui-ci n'avait même pas répondu. Tout allait bien. Il y avait bien la menace de Voldemort mais il avait l'habitude de vivre avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête… L'année allait être formidable !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Severus fulminait.

« Voyons, Albus. On ne peut laisser ce jeune homme, encore innocent je vous le rappelle, entre les griffes de Greyback donc par la même dans celle du Lord Noir !

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Severus. Mais il est essentiel de maintenir le moral d'Harry.

- Et Draco dans tout cela ? Ne mérite-t-il pas que l'on se penche sur son terrible sort ?

- Severus, Harry n'acceptera jamais d'épouser le jeune Malfoy.

- Harry ? Le jeune Malfoy ? Rien que dans la façon dont vous les nommez, Albus, on sent l'intérêt que vous portez à chacun !

- Je regrette, Severus, Draco serait une perte douloureuse mais il incombe à son père de le protéger. Par contre, Harry doit rester en sécurité et continuer son développement afin de mettre un terme à cette terrible menace que représente Voldemort.

- Une perte douloureuse ? C'est tout ce qu'il est pour vous ? »

Severus avait murmuré ses dernières phrases. Il était si déconcerté par l'attitude du vieil homme habituellement si bienveillant même avec la plus vile créature. Il releva la tête et croisa désespérément un regard brillant de malice. Il leva un sourcil. La situation n'avait rien d'amusant. Il allait l'interroger sur l'idée forcément saugrenue qui lui traversait la tête quand il fut interrompu par une voix qu'il n'attendait pas.

« Et si je vous donnais un avantage à convaincre Potter d'accepter mon fils ?

- Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy. Asseyez-vous donc. Un thé ? Un bonbon au citron peut-être ?

- Trêve de politesses, Dumbledore. Vous savez que je suis un Mangemort. Je vous propose des informations sur les plans de mon Lord en échange de la sécurité de mon fils.

- Intéressant mais il reste des petits problèmes. Qui vous dit que je n'en ai pas déjà un ? Qui vous dit que Severus ici présent ne vous trahira pas ? Qui vous dit qu'Harry acceptera ?

- Chacun son rôle… Si vous mariez Potter à Draco dans les jours suivants, je vous apporterai des informations très intéressantes pour l'Ordre…

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas en position pour poser vos conditions. De plus, si Harry refuse, il n'y aura aucun lien. Il faudra que Draco et vous-même vous montriez particulièrement convaincants car la seule chose que je puisse faire est de vous réunir dans ce bureau et d'expliquer la situation à Harry…

- Soit ! Serait-il possible de le voir ce soir après la répartition et le dîner ?

- Je pense que c'est de l'ordre du faisable… »

Sur ces paroles, Lucius se leva et partit. Il n'avait à aucun moment perdu l'air hautain qu'il arborait en toute circonstance mais Severus savait que l'homme était extrêmement préoccupé par le sort de son fils, conscient de la position peu avantageuse dans laquelle il se trouvait…

Le Maître des Potions observa le directeur : il avait particulièrement content de lui.

« Vous saviez qu'il était là. C'est pourquoi vous vous êtes montré si dure avec le jeune Draco.

- Severus, tu ne peux m'en vouloir d'essayer toute stratégie pour faire perdre à Voldemort ses meilleurs alliés. Avec Lucius Malfoy de notre côté, même contre son gré, les donnes vont changer…

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir.

- Le naturel de ta colère était ma meilleure arme pour convaincre ce Mangemort que je ne voulais rien faire pour son fils. Rassure-toi, mon enfant, jamais je n'aurai laissé ton filleul à un sort si peu enviable. Par contre, je t'avoue qu'il faudra réfléchir à une solution pour son avenir car je doute qu'Harry ne soit enclin à accepter une telle proposition…

- Vous avez raison… » Il avait envie d'ajouter comme toujours mais il ne voulait pas faire plaisir à ce vieux manipulateur.

.

**Fin du Chapitre 3**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

_**RAR :**_

**_- Pour Sev 91 :_**_ Merci pour la review... et tu as raison : je ne suis pas gentille avec Draco mais cela va venir dans... très longtemps ! XD_

**_- _****_Pour Gwladys Evans :_**_ Merci ! Alors tu n'as pas été surpris ?! Mais vu les indications dans le résumé, cela a dû te mettre la puce à l'oreille ! Donc il va falloir que je cogite fort pour essayer de te surprendre ! ;)_

_- __**Pour Charlotte :**__ Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! J'espère que tu continueras à adorer ! _

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Note :** Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi ! ;)

.


	4. Chapter 4 : Proposition

.

****

**ACCEPTATION**

de

Dalou28

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

.

_**Disclamer :**__ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR._

_**Warning :**__ Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Note 1 :**__ Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !_

_**Note 2 :**__ Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine..._

**_Note 3 :_**_ Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mails..._

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

.

**_Dans l'épisode précédent :_**

_Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy…_

_Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…_

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

.

**Chapitre 4 :**** Proposition**

.

Harry marchait vers le bureau du plus célèbre des directeurs de Poudlard, se demandant bien ce qu'on lui voulait si tôt dans l'année. MacGonnagal avait eu l'air bien sérieux quand elle lui avait annoncé que le vieil homme l'attendait. Mais il ne s'y fiait pas, son professeur de métamorphose avait, toujours, l'air sérieux… Harry n'en restait pas néanmoins moins anxieux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, une vague impression qu'on allait lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle…

Devant la gargouille, il prononça le mot de passe très original de « Chocogrenouille ». Ses papiers d'adoption étaient-ils réellement en sécurité ? En même temps, qui penserait à un mot de passe aussi évident ? Dumbledore était un homme soit incroyablement crédule ou soit profondément tordu… Sûrement les deux décida Harry en montant l'escalier.

Souriant mais le cœur battant, il frappa à la porte et entra après y avoir été invité. Il perdit brusquement son sourire en voyant les personnes présentes : la famille Malfoy au grand complet et son Maître des Potions adoré… Très, très mauvais présage…

« Harry, nous n'attendions plus que toi. Inutile de faire les présentations, tu connais déjà les parents de ton camarade Draco. »

Et comment il les connaissait ! Dumbledore avait-il perdu la tête ? Ce n'était tout de même pas au sujet du petit accrochage dans le train ? Tous avaient l'air plus imbu de leur personne que jamais… Sauf Draco qui baissait les yeux, gêné.. Gêné ? Le Serpentard n'avait jamais l'air gêné surtout en présence de ses parents ! Cela devait être grave… Il fallait rester calme.

« Bonjour… »

D'un bref signe de tête, les personnes présentes répondirent à son salut. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Y a-t-il un problème, Professeur ?

- Pas spécialement, Harry. Nous devons te parler. Prends un siège. »

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco n'avait pas relevé la tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une chape de plomb sur les épaules et une enclume sur les poumons. Il allait sûrement mourir étouffé par la honte ! Dumbledore avait raconté les épisodes les plus humiliants de sa vie à la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde et, pour ajouter à son calvaire, il avait fini par lui demander de le sauver contre les informations que son père fournirait. Fantastique la vie de Veela ! Il allait être soumis à son pire ennemi, à cause de cela, son père deviendrait un traître et son parrain son complice… Mais il avait encore une autre alternative : se précipiter dans les bras d'un loup-garou ! La fin du monde, en tout dans son cas, devait ressemblait à cela…

Potter l'interrompit dans son apitoiement sur lui-même…

« Attendez ! Vous êtes en train de me demander de sacrifier ma vie privée, le seul domaine où je pourrai avoir une liberté de choix pour sauver ce sale prétentieux de fils de Mangemort que je déteste presque autant que Voldmort lui-même ? »

Dumbledore croisa le regard de Lucius. Celui-ci dégagea sa gorge et intervint le plus calmement qu'il le put :

« Il ne faut pas voir la situation comme cela, Monsieur Potter. Je vous propose de précieux renseignements contre la protection de mon fils.

- Non ! C'est hors de question ! Je ne suis pas une prostituée ! Je ne couche pas avec l'ennemi en échange d'informations. Je suis dégoûté rien que de penser à l'idée d'avoir le moindre contact physique avec cette raclure !

- Harry, calme-toi ! Tu ne vas pas laisser Draco devenir un loup-garou, essaya Dumbledore.

- Eh bien, au moins, il arrêtera de se moquer de Remus ! Il n'y a rien, plus rien à dire ! C'est non ! »

Potter passa d'un air de fureur contenue à celui de satisfaction sadique puis il ajouta de façon sarcastique :

« Sur ce, je vous laisse. Madame, Messieurs, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. Malfoy, je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec ton futur époux et je suis sûr que tu continueras la lignée prestigieuse des Malfoy par de jolis petits louveteaux blonds aux yeux gris ! »

Figé, Draco vit Potter sortir du bureau, satisfait de sa dernière tirade… Lui, il était condamné…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Severus avait regardé la scène sans aucune surprise. Lucius avait été trop sûr de lui. Dumbledore n'avait tout de même pas cru que son Golden Boy allait accepter sans se rebiffer… À moins que le vieux tordu n'ait prévu ce refus pour pouvoir avoir encore plus de prises sur la famille Malfoy…

« Albus ?

- Oui, Severus, vas-y. Je ne te retiendrai pas plus longtemps. Je vais continuer de parler avec Madame et Monsieur Malfoy pour trouver une solution acceptable pour leur fils. »

Oui, c'était cela. Il allait s'arranger pour avoir entièrement cette famille sous son contrôle. Il se leva et sortit sans un au revoir. Faites confiance à ce vieux toqué manipulateur pour qu'il arrive à ses fins et avec les honneurs et les remerciements de tous !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry fulminait dans le couloir. Pour une fois que tout allait bien dans sa vie et qu'il pouvait passer une bonne année, il fallait encore que ce crétin de Malfoy la lui gâche !

De plus, il était particulièrement vexé qu'Hermione ait raison. Ce serpent n'avait pas répondu dans le train sûrement en prévision de cette réunion et non par sa brillante tirade ! Il fallait qu'il parle à ses parents. Eux, ils sauraient le conseiller pour se débarrasser de ce problème !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dans le bureau, Draco ne parlait toujours pas. Sa mère lui avait saisi la main dans un signe dérisoire de soutien. Lucius était déconcerté : il ne s'attendait pas un tel refus, vu le marché proposé qu'il pensait extrêmement intéressant.

Dumbledore semblait attendre qu'ils aient repris un peu de contenance.

« Écoutez, Dumbledore, si vous arrivez à faire changer d'avis à ce petit égoïste prétentieux, je vous propose de travailler complètement pour l'Ordre ! Mais… s'il vous plait, aidez mon fils ! »

Le vieil homme devait jubiler. Un nouvel espion, qu'il n'aurait aucun scrupule à sacrifier, était une trop belle aubaine… De plus, il se servirait de ce lien pour mettre en place sa sacro-sainte union des Maisons…

Draco releva brusquement la tête en même temps que sa mère. Il avait la gorge serrée. Son père si fier, son père pour qui l'image de soi était plus qu'importante, son père abandonnait tous ses idéaux et suppliait un être qu'il méprisait pour pouvoir le sauver. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun doute sur l'amour de ses parents pour lui mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient capables de se sacrifier pour lui. Il releva la tête, fier de sa famille et, lorsqu'il croisa le regard du directeur, il y vit une lueur inhabituelle de compassion à son égard…

« Je parlerai de nouveau à Harry quand il aura digéré la nouvelle. Mais je ne vous garantis rien. »

Encore un petit espoir dans le gouffre noir où il se trouvait…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry avait réussi à contacter rapidement ses parents et les avait retrouvés dans la Salle sur Demande quelques instants plus tard…

Après leur avoir exposé la situation, il s'assit attendant leur verdict.

« Tu as été plutôt dur avec lui…

- Il l'a mérité, père.

- Tu aurais pu au moins éviter la dernière réplique.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, papa. »

Malgré la colère de voir les deux hommes prendre la défense du sale prétentieux, il avait plaisir à avoir cette discussion familiale. Il avait choisi ces deux appellations, "papa" et "père", le jour de son adoption pour pouvoir appeler différemment les deux hommes tout en gardant pour chacun d'eux le même rôle dans sa vie. Il en usait et abusait avec plaisir.

Il pouvait compter sur les conseils de ses parents qui ne prendraient en compte que son intérêt et non celui de l'Ordre…

« J'avoue que je t'aurai bien conseillé de le laisser se débattre dans ses problèmes mais je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux pour toi de profiter de la situation.

- Profiter de la situation, papa ?

- Oui, il est complètement à ta merci donc tu devrais imposer tes conditions.

- Papa, je n'ai pas envie de me sacrifier pour quelques informations que nous pouvons obtenir autrement ! Coupa Harry, un peu déçu que même lui ne comprenne pas son point de vue.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais Harry. En effet, tout le monde y gagnerait : des informations pour l'Ordre, une fin plus proche de la menace "Voldemort" pour le monde sorcier mais toi, surtout toi, tu aurais à ta disposition, jour et nuit, ton ennemi de toujours avec le remerciement de tous, lui y compris !

- Ah, je n'avais pas du tout vu les choses sous cet angle ! »

Son regard se fit aussi intense que ses pensées. Il hésita puis ses joues se teintèrent légèrement de rose quand il demanda :

« Mais et pour… Vous savez… »

Ses deux parents lui sourirent.

« Je crois que pour cela, il nous faudra une longue conversation sur les fleurs et les abeilles.

- Père ! » S'indigna Harry, devenu rouge tomate.

Les deux hommes rirent de la gêne de leur fils. Il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine et ils le savaient. Apprendre avec le jeune Malfoy soumis à tous ses désirs pourrait être un excellent début.

« Si tu parles de sexe, sache que cela ne t'engage pas à avoir une vraie relation avec lui. Tu peux juste faire le minimum et aller assouvir tes envies d'amour et de passion, ailleurs. Il n'y a que le Veela qui est dans l'obligation d'être fidèle si son compagnon le lui demande, pas l'inverse… Même si habituellement, c'est le cas car l'amour d'un Veela est quelque chose d'exceptionnel et de très agréable à vivre...

- Je crois que je vais réfléchir…

- Attention, Harry, n'oublie pas que Draco aussi n'est qu'un adolescent alors ne soit pas trop exigent !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Père. Ajouta Harry soudain très enthousiaste. Je vais vous laisser. Je vais aller voir Hermione et Ron pour voir quelles conditions seraient intéressantes. Je vous remercie. Cela me fait plaisir de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un. »

Harry les embrassa et fila comme l'éclair. Après son départ, l'un des deux hommes affichait une mine sombre.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé à le faire changer d'avis mais es-tu sûr que l'idée que tu lui as soufflée soit réellement sans conséquence grave ?

- Allons, Amour, cela leur permettra de se connaître et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ils se trouveront assez de points communs et d'affinité pour s'apprécier. Rien n'est désespéré ! Regarde nous deux, personne n'aurait pensé que ce serait possible. Pourtant maintenant, je t'aime plus que tout au monde… »

Finissant sa phrase dans un murmure, il enlaça l'autre homme pour l'approcher de lui et l'emmener dans un baiser fougueux à lui en couper le souffle. Ses mains plongèrent dans la longue chevelure noire puis descendirent sur son dos pour finir sur ses fesses… Oui, personne n'aurait pu prévoir la relation fusionnelle qu'ils entretenaient depuis un an. Trêve de souvenirs, il avait d'autres idées en tête. Il ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir que la salle avait changé de décor : les lumières tamisées, la musique douce, l'immense lit qui trônait au milieu, ne laissaient aucun doute sur ses intentions ainsi que celles de son mari…

.

**Fin du Chapitre 4**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

.

_**RA****R :**_

_- **Pour Zelnazoo **__**:**__ Merci pour le compliment 'pas bateau'... Quant à Dumbledore, il est un peu curieux mais j'aimerai en faire quelqu'un de profondément gentil mais totalement manipulateur ! T__u pourras sauter au chapitre suivant tous les mercredis__ ! ; )_

_- __**Pour Gwladys Evans :**__ Merci, c'est très sympa et j'espère bien te surprendre avec les pères de Harry... mais avec les détails que j'ai laissés "traîner" dans ce chapitre, je suis sûre que tu as déjà ta petite idée ! ; )_

_- __**Pour Tama :**__ Merci pour ton message ! La suite tous les mercredis ! ; )_

_- __**Pour Anonyme :**__ Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas "top" pour Draco mais cela finira par s'arranger à un moment ou à un autre ! Merci ! ;)_

_- __**Pour Yanlua :**__ Merci pour ton message ! Effectivement à mercredi ! ; )_

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

.

**Note :** Je sais que Harry n'est vraiment pas sympa et cela ne va pas s'arranger avant un moment ! La prise de conscience sera difficile... Mais je suis sûre qu'il y a quelques personnes qui sont prêtes à le consoler entre deux chapitres ! lol Non ? ;) De plus, avez-vous deviné l'identité des parents adoptifs de Harry ? ;)

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi ! ;)

.


	5. Chapter 5 : Conditions

.

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

.

_**Disclamer :**__ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR._

_**Warning :**__Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Note 1 :**__ Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !_

_**Note 2 :**__ Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine..._

_**Note 3 :**__Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail..._

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

.

**_Dans l'épisode précédent :_**

_Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs… _

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **

.

**Chapitre 5 :**** Conditions**

.

Ses deux amis avaient été dans un premier temps horrifiés par la situation, comme lui-même au départ. Puis lorsqu'il leur exposa l'idée de l'un de ses pères, Ron fut enthousiaste mais Hermione restait plus que sceptique. Après maints arguments, ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion que la situation n'était pas si mauvaise si Harry savait mener sa barque. Hermione prit un parchemin et une plume et le trio commença à faire la liste des conditions nécessaires pour que le lien avec Malfoy ne puisse porter atteinte à sa sécurité… Et, ma foi, le résultat plaisait énormément à Harry. On lui demandait de sauver ce serpent. Eh bien soit, il le sauverait mais il allait lui faire payer très cher ce sauvetage et il en tirerait le maximum d'avantages !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry s'était réveillé, ce vendredi matin, en pleine forme. Il adorait être à Poudlard surtout qu'il n'avait plus cette échéance de retour chez les Dursley ni à Noël ni pendant les vacances d'été. Enfin, il avait trouvé un peu de stabilité dans sa courte vie. Mais il devait avouer que cette année s'annonçait encore plus mouvementée que les précédentes. Après moins d'une journée dans cet endroit fantastique, les problèmes commençaient déjà. Et quel problème ! Un bouleversement complet dans sa vie… Épouser Malfoy, qui l'aurait cru ? Il avait observé le Serpentard aux repas, dans les couloirs… Celui-ci ne laissait rien paraître même s'il semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et qu'il tentait désespérément de ne pas le croiser ce qu'il ne pourrait éviter quand les cours commenceront le lundi suivant.

Harry avait attendu toute la journée avant d'annoncer sa décision à Dumbledore...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Le courageux Gryffondor se retrouvait donc pour l'heure du thé, assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore et il attendait la famille Malfoy en jouant avec la liste de ses exigences, en compagnie du Professeur Snape. Lorsque les Malfoy entrèrent, Draco croisa son regard et, pendant un bref instant, il crut y déceler une lueur d'espoir. Il s'essaya près de sa mère, son père préférant rester debout derrière eux.

« Monsieur Potter, commença Lucius Malfoy avec un sourire forcé. Je vous remercie d'avoir reconsidéré votre décision.

- Ne vous emballez pas, Monsieur Malfoy. J'ai des conditions et si vous ne les acceptez pas, l'accord ne tiendra pas.

- Nous vous écoutons. »

Harry prit une grande inspiration, déroula son parchemin et, avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir, il commença :

« Pour l'acceptation du lien avec Draco Malfoy, j'exige les conditions suivantes pour mon confort de vie et surtout pour ma sécurité :

- Un, Draco Malfoy ne devra plus avoir de contact avec sa famille.

- Deux, il ne devra plus avoir de contact, quelqu'il soit, avec les membres de sa maison.

- Trois, il ne devra plus dormir dans le dortoir des Serpentards mais avoir une chambre, seul.

- Quatre, il ne devra donner aucune information sur moi à qui que ce soit.

- Cinq, il devra respecter tous mes amis, y compris Dobby.

- Six, il devra manger à la table des Gryffondors.

- Sept, il ne devra plus jouer au Quidditch.

- Huit, il ne devra plus aller au Pré-au-Lard sans moi.

- Neuf, il ne devra pas me désobéir quelque soit l'ordre que je lui donnerai.

- Dix et dernière chose, je veux une domination totale et un contrôle absolu sur notre vie sexuelle. »

Harry finit sur ce dernier point en rougissant légèrement. Il releva et croisa de nouveau le regard du Serpentard : la lueur d'espoir était remplacée par un air horrifié.

Un silence pesant régnait dans le bureau. Harry faillit en être déstabilisé. Ce fut Lucius Malfoy qui eut une première réaction :

« Des pratiques bien archaïques ! Pour quelqu'un qui est le symbole de la liberté dans le monde sorcier, bel exemple. » Siffla-t-il sous le regard suppliant de Narcissa pour qu'il se taise… Tout plutôt que Greyback… Potter se tourna vers Draco et plongea un regard déterminé dans le sien.

« C'est Greyback ou moi ! À toi de choisir ! »

Draco ne disait rien… Pâle mais résigné à son triste sort. Potter avait raison, il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix… et malgré les conditions draconiennes du soi-disant Sauveur… Draco sourit légèrement, il appréciait son jeu de mots involontaire…

« Regardez-le ! Il n'a pas l'air si désespéré avec son sourire de Serpentard… Je suis sûr qu'il fomente déjà des plans pour échapper à mes conditions !

- Harry… Les Veelas ne peuvent désobéir à une interdiction formelle de leur compagnon… Intervint Dumbledore.

- Il n'en reste que ce sera avec mes conditions sans aucune entorse ou rien !

- Nous acceptons, coupa doucement mais fermement Narcissa. Je vous remercie Monsieur Potter de sauver mon fils du sort horrible que lui aurait réservé cet ignoble monstre… Nous acceptons toutes vos conditions aussi difficiles soient-elles mais… S'il vous plaît prenez soin de lui. Ne lui faîtes pas de mal… » Sa voix se brisa…

Harry se sentit coupable pour la première fois depuis le début de cette réunion. Il eut l'impression d'entendre un écho… Les mots qui résonnaient, il ne voulait pas les écouter : la supplique d'une mère… Debout derrière elle, Lucius posa une main sur l'épaule de sa femme puis intervint, sans un regard pour le soi-disant Sauveur :

« Je vous demanderai une autre faveur, Directeur… Étant donné que nous ne verrons plus notre enfant unique, pourrions-nous le garder près de nous jusqu'au jour de la cérémonie…

- Bien sûr, Monsieur Malfoy… Murmura tristement Dumbledore.

- Quand pensez-vous que l'Union pourra avoir lieu ?

- Le plus tôt serait le mieux… En combien de temps pouvez-vous mettre en place les préparatifs de la cérémonie ?

- Nous pouvons le faire en quelques heures.

- Alors je vous propose demain…

- …

- Je me rends bien compte du peu de temps que vous passerez avec votre fils mais je voudrais annoncer les nouvelles dispositions à tous, aux professeurs comme aux élèves, avant le début des cours de lundi. Je vous le laisse donc ce soir. Nous célébrerons l'Union demain, samedi, ce qui ne laissera à nos deux jeunes compagnons que la journée de dimanche pour se reposer, pour organiser leur vie commune et se préparer pour l'annonce que je ferai au dîner ce soir-là.

- Je vous laisse donc dès à présent pour ne pas perdre l'unique soirée que vous nous accordez gracieusement !

- Lucius, intervint Narcissa, plus vite l'union se fera, plus vite Draco sera en sécurité.

- Je voudrais énoncer un autre fait. Vous pourrez jouer sur la trahison forcée de Draco pour échapper aux représailles de Voldemort. » Ajouta Dumbledore.

Toutes les personnes présentes tressaillirent à ce nom honni.

« Rien n'est moins sûr, murmura Lucius, puis il continua d'une voix plus forte. Par contre, vos conditions donneront une explication au peu d'informations que, ses amis et nous-mêmes, nous pourrons fournir … Sur ce, nous vous laissons. »

Albus Dumbledore ne s'était pas imaginé une situation si douloureuse même pour ces personnes pour qui il n'avait que peu de considération… Cela allait être plus difficile que prévu…

Draco avait perdu son bref sourire et affichait un visage impassible, un masque derrière lequel il hésitait entre le soulagement et le désespoir. Il se leva sur un signe de son père et suivit ses parents qui se dirigeaient vers la cheminée prenant congé de l'assemblée…

Après leur départ, Dumbledore reprit la parole :

« Harry ne te trouves-tu pas un peu dur avec ce jeune homme ?

- Je sauve la vie de ce Serpent en sacrifiant les derniers lambeaux de liberté qu'il me reste dans la vie et vous me demandez si je n'ai pas été un peu dur ! N'ai-je pas, au moins, le droit de poser quelques conditions pour assurer ma sécurité ?

- Ta sécurité ?

- Oui, si je dois vivre avec un fils de Mangemort autant qu'il n'ait aucun contact avec eux pour donner des renseignements qui causeraient ma perte… Mes conditions sont amplement justifiées. Vous l'avez entendu vous-même ! Monsieur Malfoy a avoué qu'il avait eu l'intention de transmettre des informations. Sans mes exigences qui me dit que Malfoy ne cherchera pas à nous nuire? Qui me dit ce qu'il pourrait faire ou raconter ?

- Nous t'avons expliqué que les Veelas étaient très protecteurs envers leur compagnon et Draco n'est pas un jeune ingrat, indiqua Snape malgré le reniflement sceptique du Gryffondor. Contrairement aux apparences, c'est un jeune homme bien et tu apprendras à le découvrir… »

Harry ne répondit pas. Inutile d'insister entre ce parti-pris et ce vieil utopiste …

« Je voudrais pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque pour chercher des renseignements sur ma future situation, prétexta-t-il pour abréger la conversation.

- Bien sûr, Harry. Je te laisse. Je te souhaite une bonne journée.

- Merci, Professeur. Bonne journée à vous aussi. »

Harry s'en alla laissant un Maître des Potions inquiet pour son filleul et un directeur beaucoup moins optimiste que lors de l'annonce de la formation de ce nouveau couple porteur d'espoir pour l'unification qu'il avait tant espérée entre les quatre Maisons de Poudlard…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco était assis dans le salon bleu au côté de sa mère pendant que son père, fou de rage, faisait les cent pas.

« Ce petit monstre ne s'en tirera pas ainsi ! Je lui ferai payer très cher chacun de ses dix commandements ! Dix commandements ! Il se prend pour qui !

- Lucius, s'il te plait, calme-toi. N'envenime pas la situation. Si tu essaies quelque chose contre lui, cela retombera sur Draco.

- Oser nous interdire de voir notre propre fils ! Ajouta Lucius sans tenir compte des conseils de sa femme. Comme Dumbledore peut-il laisser faire de telles choses ? Cela prône la gentillesse et cela a des manières de barbares ! »

Il se planta devant la fenêtre donnant sur le parc mais ses yeux ne semblaient rien voir de la beauté de ce site.

« Ce petit morveux se croit au-dessus de tout mais dès qu'il aura accompli sa mission… »

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres…

« Lucius… »

Celui-ci se retourna. Son regard plongea dans celui empli de reproches de sa femme. Elle attira son attention sur leur fils. Lucius se figea. Son fils… Son unique héritier n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Habituellement, Draco était fier, arrogant, moqueur, avec une belle prestance naturelle, Aujourd'hui, il avait la tête baissée et semblait vouloir se fondre dans le fauteuil. Depuis le jour de l'annonce de ses compagnons possibles, il était effacé, blême ; il ne parlait plus que lorsqu'il y était obligé ; des cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux ; il avait maigri… Son propre père n'allait pas lui ajouter un poids sur les épaules avec ses rêves de torture sur son futur compagnon. Ce fut d'un ton qui espérait enjoué que Lucius proposa :

« Et si nous allions profiter de cette soirée et savourer un délicieux repas. Je suis sûr qu'après cela et un bon café accompagné d'un très vieux cognac, nous pourrons trouver une solution pour détourner tout ceci à notre avantage ! »

Draco releva la tête pour croiser un regard malicieux au-dessus d'un rictus très Serpentard, ce qui réussit à lui arracher un sourire. Son père s'était tiré des situations les plus délicates. Il trouverait sûrement une solution. Il ne fallait toujours pas perdre espoir…

.

**Fin du Chapitre 5**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

_**RA****R :**_

_- **Pour Mystra **__**:**__ Merci pour le compliment ! Tu es sur la bonne piste pour les parents de Harry ! ;) Je suis très sensible aux Popy-eyes, j'ai eu du mal à attendre jusqu'à mercredi pour poster ! lol Mais il faut laisser un peu de temps de lecture à tous... Alors à mercredi prochain ! ;)_

_- __**Pour Sev91 :**__ Désolée mais Harry va encore être cruel avec Draco, un long moment ! Pour les parents, bonne pioche ! ;)_

_- __**Pour Anonyme :**__ Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**Pour Gwladys Evans :**__ Oui, tu as raison même si c'est bizarre... ;) Quant à Draco, il faudra attendre quelques chapitres avant de commencer à voir une amélioration ! Le pire avant le meilleur ! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our Mel :**__ Merci pour tes messages ! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our Yanlua :**__ Merci pour tes messages ! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our ... :**__ Merci pour tes messages ! À mercredi ! ;)_

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Note :** Je vous avais dit que Harry allait être encore plus ignoble... Eh bien, ce n'est pas fini ! Ce n'est même que le début ! ;) Mais je vous l'ai dit aussi qu'un Malfoy reste un Malfoy donc il finira par trouver une porte de sortie ! ; )

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi ! ;)

.


	6. Chapter 6 : Union

.

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

_**Disclamer :**__ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR._

_**Warning :**__Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Note 1 :**__ Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !_

_**Note 2 :**__ Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine..._

_**Note 3 :**__Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail..._

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans l'épisode précédent :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**WARNING !! Ce chapitre comporte une scène qui pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles ! Si vous ne désirez pas le lire, il suffit de sauter la partie entre les points d'exclamtion !!.!!.!!.!!.!! et l'histoire restera tout de même cohérente...**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Chapitre 6 :**** Union**

.

Dans les appartements de son parrain, Draco enleva une poussière imaginaire sur sa magnifique robe de cérémonie vert et argent pour rester dans le ton de sa maison… Il était nerveux donc il essayait de se concentrer sur des détails. Harry serait-il en rouge et or ? Plus que quelques minutes et il serait Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter marié au célébrissime Harry James Potter-Malfoy. Comment cela allait-il se passer cette nuit ? Ne pas penser à cela… La peur n'empêche pas le danger. Ce serait sa première fois avec un homme où il serait le passif… Lui qui a toujours été d'un naturel dominant au lit… Enfin, bref, espérons que cela sera aussi agréable que lui disaient ses amants…

Sa mère entra, sans un mot, l'inspecta de pied en cap et refit son col déjà impeccable…

« Il vient d'arriver… Il a au moins l'avantage d'avoir un physique digne du tien, Draco. » Fit Narcissa tout en refaisant son col déjà impeccable pour se donner une certaine contenance.

Il lui semblait qu'elle était aussi nerveuse que lui… La preuve, elle trouvait des qualités à Potter !

« Bien, tu es prêt… Allons-y. »

Son père les attendait dans le couloir. Rien ne transparaissait sur son visage mais sa démarche un peu plus lente que d'habitude indiquait à ses proches son enthousiasme à se rendre à cette cérémonie...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco entra avec ses parents dans le bureau de Dumbledore, utilisé pour l'occasion comme salle de cérémonie pour contrôler le moindre événement pendant son union avec le Survivant. Il était mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. L'animosité entre son père et le directeur était de notoriété publique et il avait toujours eu l'impression d'entrer en territoire ennemi. De toute façon, personne n'aurait toléré cette union au Manoir Malfoy, chez la famille du Veela comme le voulait la tradition, surtout pas Alastor Maugrey. Cet ignoble Auror était chargé de la sécurité durant la cérémonie avec Kingsley Shacklebolt, tous deux Aurors connus pour leur paranoïa surtout lorsqu'il était question de la sécurité du Golden Boy du monde sorcier.

Le directeur portait de longues robes sorcières blanches ornée de runes dorées, très discrètes et classiques comparées aux immondes tenues tape à l'œil qu'il osait exhiber tous les jours.

Le regard du jeune Serpentard se posa sur son futur mari. Sa mère avait raison : c'était un jeune homme magnifique. Étonnamment, il était époustouflé par la beauté d'Harry. Ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient un côté sauvage. Dans son visage fin, son teint bronzé faisait ressortir ses grands yeux émeraude. Les lèvres pulpeuses étaient un peu rougies de les avoir mordillées... Il avait peut-être exagéré en le comparant aux créatures hideuses qu'étaient les vulgaires elfes de maison…

Comme il l'avait prévu, le Gryffondor était habillé de magnifiques robes rouges brodées d'or. C'était tellement stéréotypé que cela en était pathétique pour Draco… C'était flagrant. Dumbledore mariait deux Maisons et non deux jeunes hommes…

Deux personnes masquées se trouvaient près de son futur compagnon. Qui pouvaient-elles bien être ? Il s'avança vers l'autel suivi par ses deux parents…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry patientait avec ses parents dans le bureau de Dumbledore, utilisé pour l'occasion comme salle de cérémonie pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Il était rassuré dans cet endroit. L'affection qu'avait le vieux directeur pour lui était de notoriété publique. Personne n'aurait toléré cette union au Manoir Malfoy, chez la famille du Veela comme le voulait la tradition, surtout pas Alastor Maugrey. Cet Auror hors pair était chargé de la sécurité durant la cérémonie avec Kingsley Shacklebolt, tous deux Aurors mais surtout tous deux membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix et en qui Albus Dumbledore avait toute confiance.

Le directeur portait de longues robes sorcières blanches ornées de runes dorées, encore plus magnifiques que celles qu'il arborait tous les jours.

Le regard du jeune Gryffondor se posa sur son futur compagnon qui entrait avec ses parents. Son père avait raison : c'était un jeune homme magnifique. Étonnamment, il était époustouflé par la beauté de Draco. Ses cheveux impeccables n'étaient curieusement pas gominés et une mèche soigneusement travaillée tombait devant ses yeux. Dans son visage fin, on ne voyait que ses yeux orage. Les lèvres minces étaient un peu pâles… Il avait peut-être exagéré en affirmant qu'il était dégoûté rien qu'à l'idée du moindre contact avec lui…

Comme il l'avait prévu, il était habillé de magnifiques robes vertes brodées d'argent. Cela les représentait exactement… C'était parfait. Dumbledore les mariait tous les deux mais ce n'était pas gagné pour rapprocher les deux Maisons…

Il vit une interrogation dans le regard de son futur compagnon en observant ses parents. S'il savait...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

La cérémonie était des plus classiques. L'un en face de l'autre, les deux jeunes se tenaient les mains et suivaient les indications du Directeur comme dans un rêve... La scène avait quelque chose d'irréel que ce soit pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

Draco murmura un "oui" à la question fatidique : Draco Lucius Malfoy aceptez-vous de créer avec Harry James Potter les Liens Sacrés des Soricers ? Il acceptait son sort sans se poser de question comme depuis le début de ce cauchemar.

Vint le tour d'Harry...

Le gryffondor hésita. Le regard sur ses mains dans celles du Serpentard, il frissonna. Il devait le faire. mais la réalité des faits le rattrapa soudainement. Il allait perdre sa liberté avec un simple mot. Il allait partager sa vie officiellement avec une personne qu'il n'aimait pas, qui ne l'aimait pas... Il avait le coeur gros. Tout le monde avait réussi à trouver des avantages à cette union mais personne n'avait soulevé le problème du peu de romantisme que cela impliquait. Non qu'il voulait avoir une relation romantique avec Malfoy ! Mais s'il rencontrait quelqu'un, qu'il en tombait amoureux, qu'il voudrait construire une vie à deux... Comment lui expliquerait-il qu'il ne pourrait jamais officialisé leur amour car il était déjà enchaîné à un autre ? Il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de son futur compagnon qui attendait sa réponse. Pourquoi devait-on toujours compter sur lui pour sauver quoique se soit ou qui que se soit ? Il avait eu l'espoir de faire une année normale à Poudlard avec de vrais parents pour épauler, ses amis de toujours pour partager les cours, les devoirs, les loisirs... Il soupira. Il ne pouvait laisser une personne en danger même si cette personne était son ennemi de toujours, même s'il y était lié à jamais...

"Oui."

La tension qui s'était installée dans la pièce se relâcha. La cérémonie reprit son cours.

Arriva la partie que le Gryffondor appréhendait. Ses parents lui avaient expliqué que le lien ne serait finalisé par la consommation du mariage. Habituellement, on laissait aux jeunes compagnons le temps d'une lune de miel puis à leur retour, les papiers étaient signés. Mais là, le temps manquait cruellement et il ne leur fut accordé que deux heures dans la chambre apprêtait à cet effet... Pendant que les adultes étaient invités au vin d'honneur... Harry était extrêmement gêné que tout le monde sache et attende qu'il finisse une relation intime avec Malfoy. Sa première fois... Sa première fois serait avec Malfoy ! Il était effrayé mais il n'en montrerait rien !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

**!!.!!.!!.!!.!!**

**.**

Les deux jeunes mariés entrèrent dans la chambre qu'ils leur avaient été assignée. Elle était magnifique, entièrement décorée aux couleurs de la famille Malfoy. C'était la mère de Draco qui avait supervisé la décoration. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avec une moue de dégoût puis il ne perdit pas de temps.

« Malfoy, dépêche-toi d'enlever ton pantalon. Plus vite on commencera, plus vite on finira !

- Mais… Pourquoi que mon pantalon ? Demanda le jeune blond interloqué.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus pour ce que nous allons faire ! Répliqua Harry agacé.

- Tu vas tout de même pas me prendre à froid, juste comme cela…

- Malfoy, tu ne t'imaginais tout de même pas que nous allions nous faire plein de mamours passionnés avant de concrétiser ? Juste un peu de préparation suffira pour ne pas te faire de mal… C'est bien plus que tu n'aurais eu avec Greyback… De toute façon, cela fait partie des conditions. Tu fais ce que JE veux au lit et sans rechigner ! Alors enlève ton pantalon et penche-toi ! »

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que son ton montait au fur et à mesure du discours. Il avait fini en hurlant. Draco se tut et s'exécuta… Apparemment pas assez rapidement aux yeux de son compagnon qui le poussa sur le lit… Le blond se retrouva à genoux au sol, le buste sur le bas du lit, son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements baissés sur ses chaussures… Sa respiration s'accéléra, s'emballa et une chaleur de honte envahit son visage… Il se sentait totalement ridicule ainsi, dans cette position, le visage sur ce magnifique dessus-de-lit crème brodé aux armoiries de sa famille mais le cul nu à la vue de Potter… Il aurait au moins pu le laisser s'installer sur le lit…

« Heureusement que les lumières sont tamisées, Malfoy, je pourrais ainsi imaginer que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Draco se figea, la température avait soudain chuté comprenant que leur première fois ne serait pas des plus romantiques. Il avait stupidement pensé qu'une fois marié, ce Gryffondor dans l'âme le traiterai avec respect et déférence et qu'il serait prévenant à son égard au moins dans l'intimité… Encore une déception… Il n'osait bouger… Gardant les yeux fermés, il essaya de calmer sa respiration…

Il entendait Potter s'afférer derrière lui : des bruits de vêtements que l'on enlève, un bruit de flacon que l'on ouvre puis le silence… Une main froide vint se poser fermement sur sa hanche gauche puis il sentit un doigt huileux qui entra en lui sans aucune hésitation… Draco rouvrit les yeux, surpris : ce n'était pas douloureux mais cela n'était pas agréable du tout !

« Détend-toi Malfoy, je vais en mettre un deuxième. Si tu te contractes, cela ne sera que plus douloureux. »

_Se détendre, se détendre, avec une position plus qu'inconfortable et humiliante, avec un partenaire vexant qui allait le prendre, avec autant de joie qu'il avait lorsqu'il suivait les directives pour faire une potion…_

Un deuxième doigt vint s'ajouter au premier puis un troisième beaucoup trop rapidement, maladroitement... Draco se crispa ce qui figea les mouvements du jeune homme derrière lui mais il ne dit rien et les mouvements reprirent plus lentement…

Puis les doigts se retirèrent au grand soulagement de Draco mais quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le sexe chaud et humide de Harry pousser contre son orifice qui s'était serré par réflexe.

_Se détendre, se détendre. _

De plus en plus crispé, le jeune blond ouvrit la bouche en un cri silencieux lorsqu'il se sentit déchiré par un membre disproportionné par rapport à son orifice si petit. L'intrusion était atrocement douloureuse… Son dos s'arqua instinctivement dans le but d'expulser l'objet de sa souffrance.

« Malfoy, cambre-toi sinon je ne pourrais pas te pénétrer profondément… »

_C'était justement ce qu'il ne voulait pas !_

« … Et tu souffriras moins… »

Une deuxième main vint rejoindre la première sur ses hanches. Potter prit appui ainsi pour finir de s'introduire en lui. Draco avait le souffle coupé sous la douleur, ses yeux serrés pour ne pas voir la réalité, les doigts écartés comme s'il tentait d'attraper une main secourable mais son immobilité fut mal interprétée par le jeune brun… Celui-ci laissa un temps d'adaptation à son partenaire qu'il jugea suffisamment long vu son silence. Il agrippa plus fermement les hanches du blond pour une prise qui lui permît de longs et lents va-et-vient… Puis l'instinct prit le dessus et il accéléra le mouvement…

Draco eut l'impression qu'il était pilonné par un enragé. Plaqué contre le matelas par les mouvements que le Gryffondor imposait à son corps, le jeune sorcier avait crispé ses mains froissant le délicat tissu du dessus-de-lit. Il entendait la respiration haletante de son mari, ses gémissements rauques, le bruit de ses hanches qui claquaient contre ses fesses,… Des bruits qui auraient dû être excitants mais là… Ses genoux sur le sol dur lui faisaient mal, son visage s'écrasait rythmiquement sur le lit, il avait un goût du sang dans sa bouche à force de serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler et surtout un tison lui déchirait, lui brûlait les entrailles,… C'était atroce. Comment ses amants avait-il pu apprécier de telles attentions même si elles étaient effectuées avec plus de délicatesse et de sensualité ? Il était un bon amant, il le savait. C'était sûrement Potter qui s'y prenait très mal…

Ses yeux s'embuèrent, c'était douloureux, humiliant mais il devait tenir. Cela aurait sans aucun doute était bien pire avec Greyback…

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Draco entendit un cri de jouissance et sentit un corps s'affalait sur son dos… Le calvaire allait prendre fin… jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

Son sexe n'avait montré aucun signe de vie tout le long de l'acte mais cela, son mari n'avait cure : il ne s'était pas préoccupé de son plaisir… En avait-il eu lui-même ? Peut-on éjaculer sans avoir eu du plaisir ? Peut-être s'était-il focalisé sur le fait qu'il pouvait baiser son ennemi de toujours… Comme il voulait… Sans représailles… Légalement… Avec la bénédiction de tous, même de ses propres parents, même de la sienne ?

Potter se releva et murmura quelques mots dont Draco ne comprit la signification que lorsqu'il se sentit sec et propre… Un sort de nettoyage…

« Rhabille-toi, Malfoy. Il faut que nous allions annoncer la formation définitive du lien. »

Draco se releva avec difficulté, il pêcha ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon toujours à ses pieds sans oser relever les yeux de peur de croiser le regard de son compagnon…

.

**!!.!!.!!.!!.!!**

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry était fier de lui. Il avait sauvé les apparences par quelques paroles venimeuses mais pour ce qui était de l'acte, il avait réussi à appliquer tout ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre que lui avait donné son père. Il ne s'était pas attardé sur la partie qui expliquait tout l'amour et toute la tendresse dans ce genre de relations... trop Poufsouffle. Jamais un Serpentard ne supporterait ce type d'effusion, surtout un Malfoy ! Mais il s'était mis un point d'honneur à bien le préparer pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Pour la passion, on repassera ! Malfoy avait été aussi glacial qu'un serpent pouvait l'être ! Était-il frigide ? Pourtant, d'après la rumeur qui courait à Poudlard, le Serpentard serait un amant hors pair. Encore une exagération, une vantardise de plus du jeune blond...

En conclusion, il était satisfait même si ce n'était pas aussi fabuleux que tout le monde le laissait croire !

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

Les deux jeunes compagnons empruntèrent le réseau interne de cheminée de Poudlard pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Tous parurent surpris du retour prématuré des deux jeunes mariés.

« Petit joueur… » Murmura Lucius, cachant son inquiétude pour son fils derrière un air méprisant.

Harry ne fut pas le seul à entendre l'insulte. Draco était mortifié. Le Gryffondor répliqua froidement non sans ressentir un petit pincement de gène.

« Vous croyez tout de même pas que je vais m'abaisser à faire durer le plaisir avec cette chose.

- Cette chose est mon fils ! Un Malfoy ! C'est un honneur d'être lié à lui ! À une famille aussi prestigieuse ! Explosa Lucius, les poings serrés de rage.

- Je t'en prie, Lucius. Je suis sûre que Harry prendra soin de Draco même si cela ne sera jamais une union parfaite. Il est jeune. Ses paroles ont dû dépasser ses pensées sous ta remarque désobligeante. »

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur la pièce.

« Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, coupa Dumbledore, signons les papiers et laissons nos deux jeunes compagnons allaient se reposer. »

Chacun suivit le conseil et l'union fut scellée sans plus aucune anicroche.

Draco retourna dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il s'allongea avec précaution sur ce lit qui avait à peine servi. Il souffrait bien moralement que physiquement. Il sentait si seul dans ce moment difficile. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être en présence de ses parents mais Potter avait été formel : ses commandements devaient appliqués à partir de l'union sans aucune exception… Draco se redressa brusquement, non sans une grimace de douleur. Mais, au fait... son père lui avait fait remarqué que dans aucune des conditions du Gryffondor, il n'y avait indiqué qu'il ne pouvait voir son Directeur de Maison. Son parrain… Son parrain saurait le réconforter !

Merci, père, même si nous sommes séparés, tu continues à prendre soin de moi…

.

**Fin du Chapitre 6**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

_**RA****R :**_

_- **Pour Caro06 **__**:**__ Merci mais je pense qu'après ce chapitre, je suis sûre que tu adores Harry déjà un peu moins ! ;)_

_- __**Pour Paprika Star :**__ Merci pour les deux reviews ! Harry ne cessera ce comportement que lorsqu'il se rendra compte que c'est un jeune homme comme un autre qui vit près de lui ! Quant à Lucius, oui, il trouvera deux-trois petites choses pour alléger le calvaire de son fils... en attendant une vengeance ! ;)_

_- __**Pour Anonyme :**__ Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**Pour Isaya :**__ Zen ! Zen ! La petite Isa' super super remontée contre le balafré. Tu va devoir faire encore quelques exercices de respiration ! Mais je t'assure que tout s'arrangera ! J'adoooooore les happy-ends ! Tu vas le retrouver Harry, ton gentil Gryffondor bourré de bonne volonté qu'il est sensé être ! Donc laisse tranquille cette pauvre souris !! ;) À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our Mel :**__ Merci ! Nous aussi, si on ne l'aimait pas tant, on lui souhaiterait mille tortures !! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our Yanlua :**__ Merci pour être la seule à encourager l'infâme Harry ! lol À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our ... :**__ Merci ! Oui, je sais mais il changera... un jour ! À mercredi ! ;)_

-**Pour Gwladys Evans :** As-tu survécu à ce chapitre ? J'ai pensé, entre autres, à toi en écrivant le warning ! Quand je disais qu'Harry ne se rendait compte en rien de son ignominie, je ne plaisantais pas. Mais c'est sûr, ce sera un fin très heureuse quoiqu'il arrive ! Alors toujours prête à suivre cette histoire même après ça ! ;)

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Note :** J'espère que personne n'est trop choqué ou que vous avez ignoré le passage "traumatisant" ! Avez-vous remarqué qu'il n'y a pas eu de baiser ? Ce doux comportement n'avait pas sa place dans une scène pareille mais il viendra en temps et en heure ! ;)

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi ! ;)


	7. Chapter 7 : Discussion

.

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

_**Disclamer :**__ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR._

_**Warning :**__Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Note 1 :**__ Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !_

_**Note 2 :**__ Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine..._

_**Note 3 :**__Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail..._

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans l'épisode précédent :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 7 :**** Discussion**

.

Draco dévala silencieusement les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots. À cette heure tardive, il était pratiquement sûr de ne croiser personne. Devant la porte des appartements de son parrain, il inspira profondément pour se donner une certaine contenance puis il frappa deux coups légers. Quelques secondes passèrent, sans réponse… Severus n'était pas là ce qui ne l'étonna guère : il n'avait pu venir à la cérémonie, le Lord l'ayant envoyé en mission secrète. Le jeune homme soupira : rien n'allait comme il le voulait. Il faisait demi-tour lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Maître des Potions bien essoufflé… Venait-il d'arriver de sa mission ?

Draco entra et alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils face à la cheminée. Il grimaça en s'asseyant : Potter devait faire des progrès plus que certains dans ce domaine.

« Ta mission s'est-elle bien passée, Severus ?

- Rien à dire, comme toujours. Mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander comment s'est passé… hum… ton union ?

- Potter est un mufle avec des manières de paysan mal dégrossi !

- Donc cela ne s'est pas bien passé…

- Rien que d'y penser, j'appréhende déjà la prochaine rencontre.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait été... "incorrect" sciemment. Ce n'est qu'un Gryffondor avec sûrement très peu d'expériences.

- Depuis quand essaies-tu de trouver des excuses à Potter ? N'a-t-il pas déjà assez de défenseurs comme cela ? »

Draco était un peu amère. Lui qui avait pensé trouver du réconfort auprès de la seule personne en qui il avait entièrement confiance à Poudlard, au passage l'ennemi public numéro deux, après le Lord, du Garçon-qui-a-survécu, voilà que celui-ci prenait sa défense !

« Draco… Je ne prends pas sa défense. J'essaie de faire en sorte que ta charge soit moins lourde. Tu as accepté ta condition et préféré Potter à Greyback. J'avoue que tu avais une étroite marge de manœuvre. Mais maintenant que les faits sont établis, il faudra trouver des solutions pour que ta vie quotidienne ne se transforme pas en enfer quotidien. »

Severus observa le visage de Draco : il était blême, ses traits étaient tirés et ses lèvres étaient blanches. Un quidam lui aurait trouvé un air froid, pincé, hautain mais Severus savait que ce n'était qu'une façade pour cacher son désarroi. Il croisa son regard où il vit clairement de la tristesse et de la déception. Il s'avança, s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme et lui prit la main.

« Écoute et n'oublie surtout pas ce que je vais te dire. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique l'on puisse te dire, quelques soient les événements avenirs, je serai toujours présent pour t'aider. Tu es mon filleul préféré, après tout.

- Et pour cause, le seul ! » Ajouta Draco d'un ton faussement enjoué pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ses yeux le piquaient et il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde montrer ses larmes de désespoir.

Severus lui fit un pâle sourire, ignorant les yeux pleins d'eau de son filleul pour ne pas le gêner. Il se releva, alla jusqu'au bar, servit deux verres de Firewhisky et revint en offrir un au jeune homme. Il prit place dans l'autre fauteuil et commença à déguster sa boisson. Un silence apaisant s'installa dans la pièce éclairée juste par le feu de la cheminée…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Loin, dans un endroit protégé des regards des curieux...

Fenrir Greyback faisait les cent pas... Il ne dormait plus correctement. Il mangeait à peine. Rien ne l'intéressait, pas même sa croisade pour la domination de la lycantropie dans le monde sorcier... et moldu, cela allait de soi ! Il se figea devant la fenêtre admirant les ombres terrifiantes qui se dessinaient avec le coucher de soleil sur cette forêt impénétrable. Il pensa de nouveau à Lui...

Quand le Maître lui avait offert le jeune Malfoy, il avait jubilé d'avoir une proie si facile sous la main. Et quelle proie ! Le fils du grand Lucius Malfoy ! Quelle revanche sur ce prétentieux qui avait tant par rapport à lui : la beauté, la prestance, le pouvoir, la notoriété, une place de choix auprès du Premier Ministre et une auprès du mage noir le plus puissant et le plus craint de son temps ! Tout cela ne lui avait servi à rien pour sauver son unique héritier...

Il s'était jeté sur le jeune homme dans un couloir du château comme on profite d'une vulgaire prostituée dans l'allée des Embrumes... Il avait été désorienté lorsqu'il s'était réveillé seul dans ce même couloir. Puis comprenant ce qui s'était passé, une sourde colère l'avait envahi que même la punition des coupables n'avait pu atténuer.

Après une nuit à ruminer une terrible vengeance, il prit soudain compte de sa chance... Un veela... Une personne qui aimait son compagnon quel qu'il soit, qui ne vivait que pour le confort, le plaisir et le bonheur de celui-ci... Mais qu'avait-il fait ?

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la bête en lui, lui avait-elle dicté un comportement aussi agressif sans réfléchir aux conséquences ? Avait-il encore une chance de récupérer ce qu'il considérait désormais comme son bien ? Il reprit sa marche sans fin puis s'arrêta devant l'immense miroir qui trônait dans sa chambre. En temps ordinaire, son air patibulaire, son physique de loup, toute la férocité qu'il dégageait, faisaient sa fierté. Mais, à ce moment-là, il se trouva laid !

Il reprit sa marche. Il s'était fait une raison depuis si longtemps... Une vie de couple... Il n'arrivait pas à ordonner ses idées. Il pensait par brides de phrases. Reprenons : Fenrir Greyback est un loup-garou solitaire qui jamais, au grand jamais, n'avait imaginé que quiconque puisse vivre avec lui. Il n'en avait eu ni l'idée, ni l'envie ! D'ailleurs, qui accepterait de partager sa vie avec une bête sanguinaire, meurtrière, dont le seul but était de contaminer de sa lycantropie le plus de gens possible ?

C'était la chance de sa vie... la dernière sûrement... d'avoir une personne auprès de lui. Il avait beau se considérer comme un monstre, à juste titre d'ailleurs, quand cette pensée devint claire dans son esprit, il entendit son coeur battre comme jamais...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco somnolait presque dans le fauteuil profitant dans la présence silencieuse mais réconfortante de son parrain. Puis une pensée traversa son esprit et il brisa l'ambiance en posant une question anodine.

« Pour parler d'autre chose, parrain, sais-tu qui étaient les deux personnes qui accompagnaient Potter à la cérémonie. Chacune a signé le registre des unions en tant que représentant légal. Je croyais que le Survivant n'avait plus de famille du côté sorcier ? »

Severus se figea. Il prit une gorgée du liquide corsé pour se donner un temps de réflexion puis il répondit sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaissent :

« Ce sont les parents adoptifs de Potter.

- Potter s'est fait adopté alors qu'il est majeur ?!

- Cela s'est fait avant sa majorité mais, de toute façon, il lui fallait un représentant légal pour rester à Poudlard.

- Oui mais de là à ce que cela soit des parents… C'est curieux : il a passé tant de temps chez les Moldus et il ne leur a jamais demandé de l'adopter alors pourquoi maintenant ?

- C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que cela, Draco…

- Tu connais leur identité ?

- Oui mais je t'en parlerai un peu plus tard…

- Malgré les masques et le charme d'illusion, j'ai bien vu que c'étaient deux hommes… Je ne connais aucun couple masculin, dans l'entourage de Potter, qui serait assez proches pour l'adopter et assez puissant pour ne pas craindre de le faire… Quoiqu'avec tout le mal que tout le monde s'est donné pour que cela reste secret, ce sont peut-être des personnes que nous connaissons mais que nous ne soupçonnons pas… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le cacher ? »

Draco plissa les yeux dans une intense réflexion, sans remarquer la gêne de son parrain.

« Dis-moi, tu n'es pas censé être ici, vu les règles que t'a imposées Potter…

- Depuis quand suis-je censé respecté les règles quand je suis avec toi, parrain ? Et je te rappelle qu'un élève n'a pas, non plus, le droit de boire de l'alcool surtout servi par son professeur !

- Sale gamin ! La prochaine fois, tu n'auras rien ! Ou plutôt si : je te servirai un jus de citrouille !

- Je voudrai bien voir cela, répliqua Draco avec provocation mais le sourire aux lèvres.

- N'essaie pas de changer de conversation. Le veela n'est pas censé désobéir à son compagnon surtout après avoir consommé l'union.

- Pff, consommé, consommé, il faudra que tu demandes à Dumbledore de glisser un ou deux titres de livres à Potter sur l'art de savoir se comporter avec un amant et, là, nous pourrons reparler d'union !

- Draco…

- Oui, je sais, parrain, excuse-moi ! Je dois obéir à mon compagnon mais, là, en ce moment même je n'ai enfreint aucune règle !

- Ce n'est pas une mais deux règles que tu as enfreintes ! La une et la deux : Draco Malfoy ne devra plus avoir de contact ni avec sa famille ni avec les membres de sa maison. »

Draco lui sourit avec malice.

« Mais voyons, je n'ai pas de contact avec ma famille ou avec un membre de ma maison. J'avais besoin de discuter avec un professeur pour lui demander conseil. C'est mon professeur de potions que j'ai croisé en premier par hasard.

- Par hasard ? À onze du soir ? Dans les cachots ? »

Draco rit de la mine sceptique de son parrain. Ce rire réjouit ce dernier : non, Draco Malfoy n'était pas éteint. Il avait eu une toute petite baisse de forme et il ne tarderait pas à reprendre du poil de la bête... On n'avait dit pas d'expression avec loup, poil, bête ou lune ! Severus retint un sourire quand le Serpentard reprit :

« Malheureuse coïncidence… De plus, autre coïncidence, il se trouve que ce professeur est aussi mon directeur et mon parrain…

- Ne me dis rien ! Tu as eu une conversation avec ton père sur l'art et la manière de se tirer de toutes situations lorsque l'on est un Malfoy ?

- Père m'a prodigué quelques conseils en effet. Mais c'était avant l'union donc où est le mal ?

- J'abandonne, soupira Severus prenant un air faussement désespéré, fais juste attention à toi !

- Oui, parrain. Ne t'inquiète pas. Un Serpentard ne se laissera jamais mener à la baguette par un Gryffondor même s'il est un veela ! »

Draco se leva et prit congé. C'est le coeur léger que le jeune homme sortit des appartements de son parrain...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

À la sortie de Draco, une porte s'ouvrit et une silhouette glissa jusqu'au fauteuil où le jeune homme était assis quelques instants auparavant pour s'y installer.

« Tu as tout entendu, souffla Severus.

- Oui...

- J'ai peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il saura.

- Il faudra bien lui annoncer un jour et plus tu tarderas et plus il se sentira trahi. »

Severus fixa un instant les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre. Il soupira et murmura plus pour lui-même que pour l'homme à ses côtés :

« J'ai déjà trahi le père et maintenant c'est au tour du fils... »

L'homme se leva et vint se lover contre lui.

« Cela se passera bien. Peut-être pas au début mais après il comprendra... En attendant, ne veux-tu pas reprendre ce que nous faisions quand ton trouble-fête de filleul nous a interrompus ? »

Severus ne put protester. Sa bouche fut prise dans un baiser possessif qu'il lui fit tout oublier...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 7**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

_**RA****R :**_

_- __**Pour Paprika Star :**__ C'est exactement cela mais je voulais mettre un nom sur cet acte dans quelques chapitres et devine qui va l'annoncer à Harry avec définition à l'appui ? Je ne t'en dis pas plus ;) Pour Draco, pas si sûre que ce ne soit pas lui qui ouvre les yeux le premier : il est un peu plus lucide et logique qu'Harry... Merci, j'espère que ton petit coeur qui ne bat que pour Draco supportera la suite ! ;) _À mercredi !

_- __**Pour Anonyme :**__ D'accord mais j'aurai dit "Pauv' Draco" surtout !! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our Mel :**__ Oui, l'amour arrivera à un moment... lointain ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our Yanlua :**__ Tu a tout résumé rien à dire à part merci et à mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our Mystra :**__ Oui, je ne donne pas un rôle parfait à Harry mais il faut le comprendre ! Qui se serait réjoui à sa place ! Merci ! ! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****ou****r Hermoni :**__ c'est exactement cela que je voulais faire passer avec en plus l'idée qu'Harry a beaucoup d'excuses à son comportement ! Mais cela n'empêche en rien la culpabilité qu'il va ressentir ! Merci, j'ai adoré ta signature. C'est tout mignon comme fin ! Merci ! ! À mercredi ! ;)_

- **Pour AngeLily :** Je te crois sur parole étant donné que je n'ai pas encore dévoilé l'identité des parents d'Harry ! Ce n'est pas le bon couple mais un des deux en fait partie ! Merci pour avoir laisser une review ! ;)

- **Pour Gwladys Evans :** Je peux comprendre ton malaise... Et rien ne t'oblige à donner suite. Tu peux aussi "respirer un peu" dans le chapitre suivant où... comment dire... Draco tente de se défaire un peu des règles qui l'étouffent. Merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et à bientôt dans une autre histoire peut-être ! ;)

- **Pour Hypnos :** Merci pour tous ces messages, cela encourage énormément !! À mercredi !

- **Pour Flavie :** Merci pour la review ! La suite est tous les mercredis ! ;)

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Dédicace :** Petit remerciement spécial à Tama qui m'a inspiré avec le mot "mufle" ! ;)

**Note :** Comme vous l'avez compris, Draco va avoir une petite crise (En-fin !!) de rébellion pour contrer toutes les règles qu'on lui a imposées... À lire dans le prochain numéro ! lol Mais ce qui m'intéresse le plus est de savoir ce que vous avez pensé du comportement de Fenrir Greyback...

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi ! ;)


	8. Chapter 8 : Rébellion

.

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

_**Disclamer :**__ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR._

_**Warning :**__Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Note 1 :**__ Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !_

_**Note 2 :**__ Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine..._

_**Note 3 :**__Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail..._

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans l'épisode précédent :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Je ****poste un jour plutôt car demain est une journée très chargée... De plus, ce chapitre est un peu plus long mais l'enchaînements de ces événements devaient se trouver dans le même chapitre...**

.

**Chapitre 8 :**** Rébellion**

.

D'un pas léger, Draco sortit des appartements de son parrain. La tête dans ses pensées, , il emprunta les couloirs le menant aux escaliers qui remontaient des cachots... Son père était une personne de génie qui savait se sortir de toutes les situations même les plus inextricables pour protéger sa famille et ses intérêts jusqu'au sein même du camp ennemi... Un homme de génie d'une grande prestance, un grand sorcier particulièrement craint, un Serpentard dans l'âme… En un mot un Malfoy ! Dumbledore ne lui avait laissé qu'une seule soirée avec ses parents mais son père avait réussi à lui donner quelques armes pour pouvoir échapper, même dans une moindre mesure, aux règles immondes que lui avait imposées le Sauveur… Le jeune blond était fier d'avoir déjà put détourner les deux premières règles.

.

- Un, Draco Malfoy ne devra plus avoir de contact avec sa famille.

- Deux, il ne devra plus avoir de contact, quel qu'il soit, avec les membres de sa maison.

.

Il n'avait pas enfreint ces deux règles. Il avait juste été demander conseil à un professeur qui se trouvait être, par le plus grand des hasards, son parrain et son Directeur de Maison… Quiconque aurait croisé Draco Malfoy à ce moment-là l'aurait pris pour un fou. Il ricanait tout seul en pleine nuit dans un couloir sombre des cachots. Soudain, il s'immobilisa. Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur son visage. Pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Il y avait encore huit autres règles à… humm… Comment avait dit son père ? Ah, oui, à adapter ! Les règles devaient s'adapter à un Malfoy et non l'inverse !

.

Donc règles numéros une et deux adaptées ! Nous en sommes à deux à dix, Potter… Mais les choses allaient changer !

.

Draco fit demi-tour : direction la Salle Commune des Serpentards ! Il était plus de deux heures du matin et même les derniers fêtards d'un samedi soir de rentrée scolaire étaient allés se coucher. Le jeune homme prit un livre dans la bibliothèque commune et alla s'installer confortablement à sa place habituelle qui trônait devant la cheminée. Que c'était agréable de se retrouver dans cet environnement familier loin de cette chambre où il n'avait que de mauvais souvenirs !

.

- Trois, Draco Malfoy ne devra plus dormir dans le dortoir des Serpentards mais avoir une chambre seul.

.

Il ne dormait absolument pas ! Il lisait tranquillement et seul dans la Salle Commune !

.

Donc règle numéro trois adaptée ! Nous en sommes à trois à dix, Potter !

.

Il soupira d'aise et commença sa lecture. Après quelques instants, il releva la tête, une idée lui ayant soudainement traversé l'esprit : il avait parlé de la vie privée, très privée, de Potter à Severus.

.

- Quatre, Draco ne devra donner aucune information sur Harry Potter à qui que ce soit.

.

Non, il avait seulement discuté, en toute confidentialité, avec un adulte responsable de chaque élève à Poudlard, de quelques détails pour améliorer la vie sexuelle de son compagnon comme tout bon Veela se devait… Chose qui n'allait pas être difficile à faire vu le niveau d'où le Gryffondor partait !

.

Donc règle numéro quatre adaptée ! Nous en sommes à quatre à dix, Potter !

.

Un regard de triomphe dans les yeux, Draco se replongea dans sa lecture.

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Il sursauta dans son fauteuil. S'était-il endormi ? Non, il avait fermé un instant les yeux pour les reposer de la longue lecture qu'il venait de faire. Oui, cela se tenait ! Combien avait duré cet instant ? Il murmura le sort _Tempus_ : 05h25… Ssssss, un petit instant d'une bonne heure et demi… Oui mais il avait de magnifiques yeux gris qui demandaient un long repos pour garder leur magnificence !

Satisfait de sa théorie, il s'étira dans son fauteuil, prit le livre tombé sur ses genoux et alla le replacer sur l'étagère. Puis il sortit de la Salle Commune des Serpentards pour se diriger vers cette chambre honnie… Sa chambre pour le reste de sa scolarité. Il arriva devant le tableau qui gardait la porte et qui représentait un énorme lion doré avec une crinière rouge… Quand il disait qu'il était dans une chambre de Gryffondor… Il chuchota le mot de passe : « Courage »... Donc reprenons : quand il disait qu'il était dans une chambre de Gryffondor, il n'avait pas exagéré !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immense lit. Des images de la veille défilèrent dans son esprit, il secoua sa tête pour les chasser. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour « adapter » cette règle… Severus avait sous-entendu que Potter avait peu d'expériences. Avec tous les fans qui gravitaient autour de lui, ce serait étonnant que Saint Potter soit toujours un saint !

Draco s'allongea tout habillé sur le lit. Un petit somme lui ferait du bien. Les yeux fermés, il essaya désespérément de trouver le sommeil.

Ne tenant plus en place, il se redressa vivement. Quelle heure était-il ?

« _Tempus_ ! »

Draco soupira de désespoir. Seulement 6h10 ! Il s'ennuyait terriblement. Et s'il sortait faire un petit tour de balai ? Il n'y avait personne un dimanche si tôt sur le terrain de Quidditch !

.

- Sept, Draco ne devra plus jouer au Quidditch.

.

Non, il n'allait pas jouer au Quidditch ! Pour jouer à ce jeu, il fallait être sept et il était seul. Donc il allait seulement voler un peu sur son balai… seul et si jamais un vif d'or était sur son chemin, il se ferait un plaisir de le prendre en chasse… pour le récupérer et le ranger. Inutile de divulguer que le dit vif a été libéré malencontreusement par ses soins dans les secondes précédant son décollage...

.

Donc règle numéro sept adaptée ! Nous en sommes à cinq à dix, Potter !

.

Draco prit son balai et alla joyeusement profiter de l'air frais matinal…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

De retour dans sa chambre, fourbu mais satisfait, Draco fila directement à la douche non sans prendre une potion apaisante pour un certain inconfort de son activité "sportive" d'hier incompatible avec celle de ce matin ! Satané crétin de Potter !

Propre comme un sous neuf, coiffé et habillé comme une gravure de mode, Draco était réticent à l'idée d'aller déjeuner avec les Gryffondors… Autant retarder au maximum la confrontation ! Son estomac protesta par un grognement digne d'un Weasley ! Non, d'un Weaslaid ! Il lui fallait tout de même manger. Et s'il se faisait livrer par un elfe dans sa chambre ? Il pourrait expliquer qu'il avait un traitement spécial et qu'il devait prendre ses repas dans sa chambre.

« Je voudrais un elfe de maison, tout de suite ! »

Un "pop" retentit presque aussitôt, à son grand étonnement. Les élèves pouvaient-ils faire cela en tant normal ?

« Oui, que veut le Maître que fera Tipy ?

Oups ! Comme c'était dommage. Ce n'était pas Dobby ! Il n'aurait à donner aucune explication à un vulgaire serviteur ! Génial !

.

- Cinq, il devra respecter tous mes amis, y compris Dobby.

.

Pour éviter d'être "poli" avec cet elfe insolent, rebelle et au passage complètement cinglé, il suffisait de ne pas avoir à l'appeler. Il devait y avoir des centaines d'elfes à Poudlard. Ce serait un comble de ne se faire servir que par celui-là !

.

Donc règle numéro cinq adaptée ! Nous en sommes à six à dix, Potter !

.

« Amène-moi un petit déjeuner et dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas que je te demande de te punir toi-même sévèrement ! »

L'elfe terrifié s'exécuta avec diligence. Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec un plateau chargé de victuailles qu'il posa promptement sur la table puis il disparut.

Draco s'attabla avec plaisir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eu autant d'appétit.

.

- Six, Draco devra manger à la table des Gryffondors.

.

Il prenait son petit-déjeuner dans sa chambre réservée pour les visites de sa Seigneurie Potter et pour l'isoler des autres élèves essentiellement les Serpentards… Donc c'était une chambre de Gryffondor, donc il mangeait sur une table de Gryffondor. Non, ce n'est absolument pas tiré par les cheveux, cette logique se tenait très bien, surtout avec le gardien de porte et le mot de passe dans ses appartements ! En outre, si Potter venait le chercher pour le déjeuner, il lui rétorquerait qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre que Dumbledore fasse l'annonce de leur condition le soir-même au dîner pour éviter que les questions ne fusent de toute part…

.

Donc règle numéro six adaptée ! Nous en sommes à sept à dix, Potter !

.

Il continua tranquillement son repas puis il alla s'installer confortablement sur le canapé avec une tasse de thé pour lire la Gazette… Les événements à la une le laissèrent indifférent. Il passa directement aux petites annonces et les survola rapidement jusqu'à… là ! Oui, elle y était :

« GSB1 et GSB2 souhaitent une bonne première journée à leur GSB3, avec tout leur amour ! »

Draco traduisit : « Grand Serpent Blanc (son père) et Grand Serpent Black (sa mère) souhaitent une bonne journée à leur Garçon Surdoué Blond (lui bien sûr) avec tout leur amour ! »

Ce n'était pas un contact avec sa famille, c'était juste des petits mots d'encouragement que son père avait eu l'idée de mettre en place pour lui remonter le moral, discrètement, tous les matins, sans enfreindre la règle une.

.

- Un, Draco Malfoy ne devra plus avoir de contact avec sa famille.

.

C'était tellement judicieux qu'il méritait bien un point de plus !

.

Donc règle numéro une re-adaptée ! Nous en sommes à huit à dix, Potter !

.

Il relut la phrase de nouveau puis son regard se posa sur son sac de classe. À l'intérieur, se trouvaient des parchemins publicitaires provenant des différentes boutiques que fréquentait sa famille. Encore une des nombreuses idées géniales de son père : "Si tu ne peux aller à Pré-au-lard, mon fils, c'est Pré-au-lard qui viendra à toi !"

.

- Huit, Draco ne devra plus aller au Pré-au-Lard sans Harry Potter.

.

Donc règle numéro huit adaptée ! Nous en sommes à neuf à dix, Potter !

.

Draco se leva, se resservit une tasse de thé, prit les parchemins et retourna s'installer dans le canapé pour commander toutes les nouveautés du moment. Son père lui avait annoncé un budget illimité pour compenser son infortune. Encore un jeu de mots qu'il avait trouvé drôle !

C'est ainsi que la matinée passa très vite… Midi, Draco se demanda tout de même ce que pouvait faire Potter. Dumbledore leur avait bien dit de se voir dimanche pour planifier l'emploi du temps de leur semaine. Un "pop" interrompit ses pensées.

« Tipy est venu apporter le déjeuner du Maître.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné ! Depuis quand les elfes se permettent-ils des initiatives ? Allez déguerpi ! Hors de ma vue, petit insolent ! »

L'elfe terrifié et déçu disparut aussi vite qu'il n'était arrivé. Draco eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Père a raison : tout se perd de nos jours ! »

Draco avait conscience de passer ses nerfs sur cette misérable créature mais l'incertitude le rendait nerveux. Potter passerait sûrement cette après-midi ne voulant passer plus de temps qu'il ne le fallait avec lui... Cela devait être ça...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

« _Tempus_ ! »

19h... Dans une demi-heure, le dîner serait servi et Potter n'était toujours pas passé. Draco était exaspéré : Saint Potter se permettait, en plus du reste, de l'oublier ! À moins qu'il ne l'ai fait sciemment pour le faire sortir de ses gonds... Eh bien, non ! Il allait calmement se rendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle, s'asseoir dignement à la table des Gryffondors et subir avec noblesse le raz-de-marée de surprise que cela allait provoquer jusqu'à l'annonce de Dumbledore. Puis dans un silence général, il rappellera Potter à ses obligations...

Mais une fois devant la porte de la Grande Salle, Draco s'arrêta, les bruits de discussion de ses camarades étant couvert par les battements de son coeur... Comme prévu le Trio d'Or est déjà installé. Draco respire un grand coup et se dirige vers eux.

« Potter ?

- Harry !

- Harry… Où dois-je m'asseoir ? » Demanda-t-il avec une moue dégoûtée.

Tout le monde attendait la réaction de Celui-qui-avait-survécu. Un silence de mort régnait depuis que le Serpentard s'était avancé à la table des Gryffondors. Harry soupira, se décala en indiquant :

« Mets-toi à mes côtés. On verra après si ta présence me coupe l'appétit ou non ! »

Draco s'installa aux côtés d'Harry avec toute l'élégance que lui avait appris sa famille pour marquer la différence entre lui à les représentants de cette Maison de sauvages mal-élevés. Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs pour croiser le regard de Dumbledore. Il espérait que l'annonce se fasse rapidement pour qu'on le laisse tranquille.

« Je voudrais, avant de commencer le merveilleux diner que nous ont préparé les elfes, faire une annonce. Comme vous avez pu le voir votre camarade Draco Malfoy se trouve à la table des Gryffondors. Non qu'il ait changé de maison mais sa condition de Veela lui donne le droit de se trouver près de son compagnon. Oui, vous avez bien tous compris Draco Malfoy est un Veela et Harry Potter son compagnon. Je vous prierai donc de ne pas les importuner à ce sujet et de ne pas vous étonner de voir un Serpentard chez les Gryffondors. Draco suivra les mêmes cours qu'Harry. Par contre, votre camarade ne dormira ni dans son dortoir ni dans celui de son compagnon. Il lui a été attribué une chambre seul pour préserver l'intimité de notre jeune couple. Je vous invite à applaudir cette union qui sera, je l'espère, un pas de plus vers l'union des Maisons de Poudlard ! »

Le directeur frappa dans ses mains, suivi par la plupart des personnes présentes, plus par politesse que par joie. Les Serpentards ne suivirent pas le mouvement, trop choqués de perdre leur Prince, leur leader… Un véritable traumatisme collectif...

Les plats apparurent sur les tables et le diner commença dans le brouhaha des discussions sur l'étonnante nouvelle…

À la table des "Rouge et Or", Harry entama joyeusement son repas discutant Quidditch avec Ron. Draco, les yeux baissés sur son assiette pour éviter les regards curieux, jouait avec sa nourriture… C'était finalement lui qui avait l'appétit coupé de se trouver à cette table. Triturant la pauvre cuisse de poulet dans son assiette, le Serpentard ignora tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

.

- Cinq, il devra respecter tous mes amis, y compris Dobby.

.

Comment voulez-vous être poli avec des personnes que vous ignorez royalement ? On peut considérer que ceci était une adaptation à la règle cinq, non ?

.

Donc règle numéro cinq adaptée ! Nous en sommes à dix à dix, Potter ! Nous sommes à égalité et je n'ai pas fini de démolir tes règles ! Surtout ne laisser paraître aucune émotion ! Je trouverai un moyen de m'en sortir comme j'ai réussi à détourner ces stupides règles !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

À la fin de cet interminable diner, Harry se leva avec ses amis. Draco l'interpela.

« Potter...

- Harry ! C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis,... Malfoy !

- Harry, commença Draco avec un sourire jaune, nous devons parler.

- De quoi, Malfoy ? Je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi.

- Pas ici, si c'est possible... Murmura le jeune blond avec un ton de connivence.

- Où alors ?

- Dans la chambre... ma chambre, je veux dire.

- Bien, je te suis. »

Ne venait-il pas de détourner la règle neuf ? Non seulement il n'avait pas plié à un ordre de son compagnon mais en plus, il l'avait fait céder à sa demande. On pouvait considérer cela comme une petite victoire...

.

- Neuf, Draco ne devra pas me désobéir quelque soit l'ordre qu'Harry Potter lui donnera.

.

Donc règle numéro neuf adaptée ! Nous en sommes à onze à dix en ma faveur, Potter ! Je mène la danse !

.

Avec fierté, Draco prit la tête du cortège car bien évidemment, ses deux amis avaient suivi. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il murmura le mot de passe. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il se retourna pour demander :

« Pourrions-nous avoir une conversation en privé ? En désignant du menton les deux autres Gryffondors.

- Harry, on peut t'attendre, ici. T'inquiète pas, mon pote. Mais si tu as le moindre problème, appelle.

- Ron, quel problème veux-tu qu'il ait ? Il est avec son Veela !

- C'est bon. Ne vous n'inquiétez pas. De toute façon, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. »

Il entra à la suite du Serpentard et ferma la porte.

« Dumbledore, nous a demandé de plannifier notre vie commune, cette après-midi et tu n'es pas venu.

- Mais quelle vie commune, Malfoy ? La seule chose que je suis dans l'obligation de faire est de venir ici tous les vendredis soirs et de renforcer le lien. Éventuellement, je dois te protéger en cas d'agression. Tu n'as rien à craindre des Gryffondors, je vais les prévenir ce soir. Mais je ne veux pas en faire plus qu'il n'en faut !

- Et le reste ?

- Quel reste ?

- Tu n'as rien lu sur les Veelas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si, j'ai lu ce qu'il fallait : toute la partie sur les devoirs et les droits du compagnon !

- Le compagnon est dans l'obligation, au moins au début de leurs relations, d'être en présence de son Veela s'il ne veut pas que celui-ci se sente mal.

- Et si je le voulais ?

- Et tu as promis à ma mère de ne pas me faire de mal, Po... Harry ! »

C'est vrai. Il avait fait la promesse et il devait la tenir.

« Bien dans ce cas, en classe, tu te mets devant moi car je veux voir tes faits et gestes. Je ne te fais pas confiance quoi que l'on dise sur la dévotion d'un Veela pour son compagnon. Le soir, tu viendras passer une heure ou deux dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors : il hors de question que je passe mes soirées, ici. J'en ai trop de mauvais souvenirs...

- Eh bien, une chose sur laquelle, nous sommes d'accord ! »

Draco vit les sourcils de son compagnon se froncer puis avec hésitation, il repondit :

« Ce n'était pas correct ce que j'ai fait la dernière fois, Malfoy ? Et n'essaie pas de me mentir. La règle dix t'interdit de désobéir à un ordre ! Alors ?

- C'est un doux euphémisme...

- T'ai-je fais mal ?

- Oui... » Draco avait murmuré sa réponse tant sa gorge été serré. C'était humiliant de lui avouer cela. Il aurait dû l'accuser, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas tenu parole, que ce n'était qu'un bourrin sans aucune éducation,... mais il ne pouvait plus parler.

« Je suis désolé... J'essaierai d'être plus doux la prochaine fois. J'ai dû me laisser aveugler par la colère car j'avais au l'impression d'avoir pris toutes les précautions demandées... Mais je refuse de me laisser dépasser par la situation et je refuse d'en perdre le contrôle !

- Comme tu voudras...

- J'y vais. À demain, pour le petit-déjeuner... Je veux que tu le prennes tous les jours à mes côtés comme le reste des repas... Cela me permettra de mieux te surveiller ! Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir... »

Le Gryffondor sortit laissant un Serpentard abasourdi. Potter ne venait-il pas de s'excuser ? Cela valait peut-être un point de plus à son actif ? Ah non, il avait perdu le privilège de manger tranquillement dans sa chambre. On va trancher pour un nul : un point partout... Nooooon, il avait réussi involontairement à culpabiliser Potter sur la dernière règle !

.

- Dix, Harry Potter veut une domination totale et un contrôle absolu sur leur vie sexuelle.

.

Potter a tenu compte de son avis donc...

.

Donc règle numéro dix adaptée ! Nous en sommes à douze à dix en ma faveur, Potter !

.

Hier, tu as pu profiter de l'avantage que tu avais mais, c'est le premier jour de notre vie commune et j'ai déjà détourné toutes tes règles sans exception au moins une fois... Tu m'as peut-être sous ta coupe mais je reste un Malfoy !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Pendant ce temps, la nouvelle se répandait comme une traînée de poudre bien au-delà des murs de Poudlard...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Loin, dans un endroit toujours protégé des regards des curieux..._

Fenrir Greyback était recroquevillé dans un coin d'une pièce ravagée... La nouvelle était allée très vite et n'a pas du tout été appréciée par qui que ce soit ! Mais pour le loup-garou, c'était la fin de son rêve. Comment le destin pouvait-il arriver à se montrer encore plus cruel que le Lord Noir lui-même ? Lui promettre tant de bonheur et le donner à un autre ! Et quel autre ! Le symbole de la liberté et de la gentillesse ! Le seul sorcier assez puissant pour défier leur Maître ! Un jeune homme magnifique et adulé de tous ! Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec ça !

Cela l'avait mis dans une rage noire et il avait tout dévasté sur son passage. Tous les habitants du manoir, Mangemorts, elfes, loups-garous, étaient cachés pour échapper à sa crise de folie !

Il prit ses genoux dans ses bras, y posa sa tête et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière, dérisoire geste d'auto-consolation... Comment ne pas passer du côté obscure quand absolument tout ce que vous entreprenez échoue de façon lamentable ? Comment ne pas en vouloir au monde entier quand vous savez que vous allez être rejeté pour ce que vous êtes quoique vous fassiez ? Potter avez peut-être tout ce qu'il n'avait pas mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres mettra fin à sa vie dans d'atroces souffrances et, à ce moment, lui, il sera là pour consoler le pauvre veuf éploré. Il lui offrira bien mieux que Potter, il lui offrira le pouvoir, la fortune, la puissance, tout ce qu'un Malfoy peut aimer...

Fenrir se releva, respira plusieurs fois profondément pour se calmer et se dirigea vers sa chambre... Il devait être présentable pour aller voir sa future belle-famille...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 8**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

_**RA****R :**_

_- __**Pour Paprika Star :**__ Alors tu vois que ton petit coeur a survécu ! Normal, Draco est bien un Malfoy donc Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Par contre, je suis extrêmement étonnée que tu aies apprécié à la réaction de Fenrir... Merci ! À mercredi !_

_- __**Pour Anonyme :**__ Draco s'est rebellé !! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our Mel :**__ Oui, Fenrir va avoir un rôle plus important que prévu ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our Yanlua :**__ Tu comprendras son attitude dans le chapitre se nommant trahison ! Merci et à mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our Mystra :**__ Oui, ! Merci ! ! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****ou****r Hermoni :**__ Pas de soucis : les bisous sucrés font tout passer même les emportements ! lol Pour le couple, non, je resterai sur ce que j'ai décidé mais il faut bien faire peur aux gentils petits lecteurs ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)_

- **Pour Sylve :** Pour ne rien dévoiler, je te dis "oui" à tout ce que tu as demandé ! Merci pour le compliment et à mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Caro06 :** Oui, Draco redevient un peu lui-même grâce à Severus mais on a dit : ne pas utiliser "poil", "bête" ou "loup" en sa présence ! lol Merci pour lui ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Hypnos :** À ce point ? Eh bien, ton traumatisme dû à Fenrir n'est pas fini ! ; ) Merci À mercredi !

- **Pour Gwladys Evans :** Je suis ravie que finalement, tu aies décidé de rester... sûrement grâce à la petite rébellion de Draco ! Pour le couple, tu n'as que la moitié de juste ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Flavie :** Merci ous les mercredis ! ;)

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Dédicace :** Ce message est totalement inutile sauf pour Kimmy Lyn, Ishtar, Leeloo et Melissandre que j'embrasse très fort ! ;) Bin quoi, vous n'avez jamais vu à la télé les gens qui profitent que tout le monde les regarde pour faire un coucou aux gens qu'ils aiment bien ? XD

.

**Note :** Je suis plus qu'étonnée de l'accueil si favorable que vous avez fait au côté très humain de Fenrir Greyback dans le dernier chapitre... Y a-t-il d'autres personnes qui pensent que le loup-garou mérite un peu d'amour, aussi, malgré la longue liste de ses exactions ?

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi ! ;)


	9. Chapter 9 : Félicitations

.

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

_**Disclamer :**__ Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR._

_**Warning :**__Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !_

_**Note 1 :**__ Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !_

_**Note 2 :**__ Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine..._

_**Note 3 :**__Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail..._

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques...

Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 9 :**** Félicitations**

.

Draco s'installa à la table des Gryffondors en ce premier jour de cours. Il était très mal à l'aise mais il arrivait à montrer un visage lisse de toute émotion. Pourvu que Potter ne se rende pas compte de son impatience à lire la Gazette. Il sirotait son thé, ne pouvant rien avaler d'autre...

Enfin, les hiboux arrivèrent. Dumbledore avait fait filtrer tout le courrier par les parents adoptifs de Harry. Cela leur permettait d'éviter le flot de toutes les lettres de félicitations, d'injures, de cœurs brisés ou de pleurs de fans,... Draco saisit le quotidien le posant près de son bol avec une indifférence feinte. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à son compagnon. Comment cet individu pouvait-il être l'espoir du monde sorcier ?

L'incertitude de Draco avait pour origine l'attitude de Harry : le Survivant tentait, comme tous les matins, de survivre à sa tentative de noyade dans son bol ! Les yeux encore fermés, la bouche à demi-ouverte, l'image du sublime Gryffondor intrépide en prenait un coup. Draco soupira : il était inutile d'user de subterfuges pour éviter que Potter ne s'aperçoive de la supercherie de ses parents. Même avec un parchemin lumineux au-dessus de sa tête le dénonçant, le Gryffondor lobotomisé ne s'en serait pas aperçu ! D'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas fait un pléonasme avec Gryffondor lobotomisé ? Draco cacha son sourire amusé derrière le journal qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il tourna les pages faisant semblant de parcourir les articles puis arriva enfin aux petites annonces :

"GSB1 et GSB2 souhaitent une bonne rentrée à leur GSB3 et ils espèrent qu'il a réussi à contrer GSB5"

De nouveau, il cacha un sourire derrière les pages de la Gazette. De toute façon, personne ne prêtait attention à ces gestes... Personne ? Peut-être pas...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry avait vaguement l'impression que son Veela s"était installé à ses côtés. Mais pour l'instant, le Serpentard n'était pas sa préoccupation première : il luttait pour émerger de son coma matinal quotidien. Sauf que ce matin-là, il avait un mal de tête carabiné. De plus, il ressentait un manque, un vide à l'intérieur de sa poitrine dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'origine... Pourvu que cela passe rapidement ! Ce matin, il avait Métamorphose avec MacGonagall et Potions avec Snape et cette après-midi Charmes avec Flitwick et Défense Contre les Forces de Mal avec un nouveau professeur. Les principales matières en compagnie des Serpentards regroupées dans la même journée... Il soupira profondément : la journée s'annonçait très longue... Mais il ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents. Il voulait être attentif à tous les cours pour avoir de bons résultats et faire leur fierté ! Commencer en étant malade n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Qu'est-ce que sa tête le faisait souffrir ! Il ne pouvait même plus tenir son bol... Avait-il une chance d'avoir été empoisonné par Malfoy ? D'après Dumbledore, un Veela ne pouvait faire de mal à son compagnon sans en souffrir. Il souleva une paupière pour voir que le Serpentard semblait en pleine forme. Il lisait assidûment son journal. Dommage, il aurait tant voulu montrer à tous qu'il avait eu raison de se méfier... Il soupira de nouveau, posa son bol et mit sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux complètement clos, de nouveau. Il savait que personne ne lui poserait de question. Il n'était pas du matin et ses camarades s'en étaient bien vite aperçu !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry essaya de ne pas se traîner lamentablement jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose, en vain. Ses amis discutaient à ses côtés et Malfoy marchait à quelques pas devant eux. Arrivés devant la porte de la classe, les élèves se mirent en rang bruyamment en attendant leur professeur. Soudain, tout le groupe se tut au passage du concierge qui grommelait. Cet homme déjà aigri se montrait encore plus désagréable, en ce début d'année, et les élèves le voyaient se traîner comme une âme en peine. Sa vilaine carpette, qu'il avait l'audace de classer dans l'espèce chat, avait disparu depuis début août. Le concierge se planta devant Harry et hurla sans préambule :

« Je suis sûr que c'est toi ! Pour pouvoir fouiner la nuit sans te faire prendre par mon redoutable félin ! Où est-elle ?

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous, Monsieur ? Essaya aimablement le Gryffondor.

- Du kidnapping de mon adorable chatte !

- Mais enfin, votre chat a disparu au mois d'août ! Je n'étais même pas là ! Protesta le Harry, indigné.

- Je suis certain que vous avez trouvé un moyen de vous introduire ici ! »

Minerva MacGonagall ouvrit la porte, attirée par la dispute.

« Argus, veuillez laisser tranquille les élèves. Je vous assure qu'ils ne sont en rien responsable de la disparition de votre animal de compagnie.

- Bien, Madame... Mais je vous assure que Potter a l'air coupable ! Insista le vieil homme.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, intervint sournoisement Draco, le Survivant a toujours l'air coupable de tout mais il est toujours irresponsable !

- Monsieur Malfoy, je vous remercie de... défendre aussi... habilement votre compagnon mais je pense régler cette situation moi-même ! Entrez tous et installez-vous. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence, laissant la Directrice des Gryffondors essayer de raisonner le vieil homme buté. Le trio se mit à sa place habituelle et Draco se plaça devant Harry comme convenu pour qu'il puisse le surveiller. Celui-ci, maintenant, était parfaitement éveillé même si son mal de tête était toujours là. Il interpella le Serpentard :

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me traiter d'irresponsable ? Je croyais que ta nature de Veela te donner toujours l'envie de me défendre ?

- Mais c'est bien ce que j'ai fait, Po... Harry. Rétorqua innocemment le Serpentard.

- Arrête de te payer ma tête. Tu es trop intelligent pour ne pas l'avoir fait exprès !

- Oh merci, Harry, je vois que tu commences à voir mes qualités. Mon intelligence a toujours fait la fierté de mes parents !

- Malfoy, je te...

- Monsieur Potter, gardez vos disputes conjugales pour vos moments intimes ! » Coupa MacGonagall qui venait d'arriver.

Harry rougit, pas quelques minutes de cours et il avait déjà une réprimande alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. De son côté, Draco s'empêcha de sourire à la déconfiture du si gentil Gryffondor-qui-s'est-fait-piéger-si-facilement. Merci à ce Cracmol de lui avoir donné une si belle occasion. Il aurait tant voulu raconter cela à son père...

« Je suis désolée pour cet incident. Donc bonjour, jeunes gens. Avant de commencer le premier cours de cette année, des félicitations sont de rigueur. Messieurs Potter-Malfoy, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur dans votre union. Pour plus de pratique, nous continuerons tous à vous appeler comme avant et non par votre nom légal.

- Merci, Professeur MacGonagall." répondit Draco avec beaucoup de courtoisie aristocratique puis il se retourna vers Harry, un sourcil haussé. Le Gryffondor ne s'était pas du tout attendu à des félicitations des professeurs pensant que celles de Dumbledore provenaient de l'équipe professorale au complet. Il se reprit et réussit à bafouiller des remerciements sous le regard narquois de Draco.

Le cours se déroula normalement après cela...

Au cours suivant, les choses ne se déroulèrent pas du tout de la même manière. Severus Snape se montra égal à lui-même mais ne fit curieusement aucune allusion sur le nouveau lien qui unissait les deux anciens ennemis...

Draco trouva le repas de midi monotone et, de son côté, Harry vit son mal de tête quelque peu diminuer...

L'après-midi, les élèves furent accueillis par un professeur de Charmes particulièrement enthousiaste :

« Entrez ! Entrez ! Entrez ! Mes chers élèves, cette année commence de la plus charmante des façons ! Deux hommes liés en Veela et compagnon, c'est un charme puissant que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps ! Ce charme se fait en plus entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ! C'est magnifique ! Cela va permettre un premier pas sur la longue route qui ménera au rapprochement des différentes maisons. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur, Messieurs.

- Merci, Professeur Flitwick ! Répondirent de concert les deux concernés.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez une chance inouïe d'être tombé sur un compagnon aussi merveilleux et aussi puissant qu'Harry Potter !

- Je vous cède ma place honnie, merci... Murmura Draco.

- Qu'avez-vous dit, mon garçon ?

- J'ai dit : "Je connais ma chance inouïe, merci !" » Répéta Draco avec un sourire jaune.

Le cours put commencer avec un professeur de Charmes encore plus exubérant qu'à son habitude...

Pourtant, aussi passionnant que fusse le cours, ce qu'attendaient tous les élèves était de faire la connaissance de leur nouveau professeur de DCFM. On ne connaissait pas grand-chose de lui à part qu'il était arrivé des États-Unis le matin même d'où son absence pendant la répartition et le week-end. Rangés correctement devant la classe, tous discutaient de ce nouvel arrivant faisant des propositions des plus farfelus sur les raisons de sa venue ici et son taux de survie avant la fin de l'année. Les bavardages s'arrêtèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de leur curiosité. L'homme semblait avoir la quarantaine bien conservée. Il avait les cheveux bruns longs attachés en catogan mais des mèches rebelles s'en échappaient. Ses yeux bleus profonds semblaient continuellement étinceler de malice. Il les salua et les invita les élèves à entrer avec un sourire éclatant. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent priant de ne pas tomber sur un nouveau Gilderoy !

« Installez-vous rapidement. Avant de commencer le cours, faisons les présentations puisque je n'ai pu être là depuis votre arrivée à Poudlad. Je m'appelle Ckris Labuis, je viens de Nouvelle-Orléans et je serai le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard pour cette année... »

Il s'arrêta, se tourna face aux élèves et ajouta avec un clin d'oeil :

« ...et si Merlin me l'accorde pour l'année prochaine aussi. »

Cela fit sourire les élèves ce qui détendit l'ambiance.

« Je me dois aussi de féliciter deux jeunes gens pour leur union plus que surprenante d'après ce que l'on m'a raconté. Messieurs Potter-Malfoy, je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur dans la longue route pleine d'embuches de la vie de couple, même si j'ai l'impression que vous avez déjà pris un raccourci. »

Draco et Harry rougirent. Les Gryffondors gloussaient discrètement et les Serpentards tentaient de ne pas montraient leur amusement.

- Merci, professeur Labuis, répondirent finalement les deux compagnons.

- Excellente coordination. Je crois que j'ai déjà un duo tout choisi pour les séances de duel et je suis sûr qu'ils y mettront tout leur coeur ! »

Cette dernière remarque ironique acheva le travail et tous éclatèrent de rire aussi bien les Gryffondors que les Serpentards pour une fois... sauf bien entendu les deux concernés ! Leur nouveau professeur semblait quelqu'un de gentil et de drôle en espérant qu'il soit plus efficace que le précédent. L'année allait être très intéressante...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Après le diner, Draco suivit son compagnon dans sa salle commune. Il devait être le seul Serpentard à être entrer dans ce lieu... Il fut étonné de constater que c'était rangé, propre et plutôt chaleureux, quoique trop de rouge à son goût. Toutes les places furent prises sauf une table près des escaliers du dortoir des garçons. Il s'y installa sans rien dire. C'était la fin de la premier journée de cours et déjà les devoirs s'amoncelaient. Il laissa son regard errer dans la salle. Les Gryffondors s'étaient installés pour discuter, lire, travailler, jouer aux échecs ou aux cartes... Évidemment, Potter jouait aux échecs avec le Weaslaid. Ce n'étaient pas les études qui traumatisaient ces deux-là, contrairement à Granger qui était déjà plongée dans l'écriture frénétique d'un de ses interminables essais. Il soupira. Il allait faire de même. Au moins sur les études, Potter n'avait posé aucune règle. Il pouvait continuer à être un brillant élève...

Il avait reçu beaucoup de félicitations pour cette union soi-disant si avantageuse pour lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait cédé sa place au premier venu qu'il lui aurait trouvé une autre solution sans poils ni lune... Chassant ces sombres pensées à l'humour noir, il commença son travail de la semaine...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Le soir dans des appartements bien gardés dans les cachots...

Le Maître des Potions fut surpris de voir sa correction de copies interrompue par l'arrivée d'un hibou Grand Duc qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille... C'était celui de Lucius. Que lui voulait son ami à cette heure si tardive ?

Après avoir lu le message, il expira longuement.

« De mauvaises nouvelles, mon amour ? Demanda l'homme étendu sur le divan, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Lucius veut que je vienne immédiatement. Apparemment, Greyback a demandé une visite dans les règles de l'art pour ce soir...

- Au sujet de Draco ?

- Je le pense... Il a dû apprendre la nouvelle du lien entre Harry et Draco et cela n'a pas du lui plaire de perdre une proie si facile !

- Il fallait s'y attendre...

- Oui, nous y étions préparé... Ce qui me gêne le plus, c'est pourquoi mettre les formes pour venir se plaindre...

- Il veut peut-être jouer le fiancé outragé ! Hummm... Je le vois bien en amoureux transis malheureux d'avoir été rejeté ! Se moqua l'homme brun.

- Arrête de plaisanter ! Je te laisse. Il faut que j'y sois avant que le loup-garou n'arrive. »

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Pas très loin... mais toujours à l'abri des curieux_...

« Ah, Severus, te voilà ! Je suis content que tu sois arrivé avant lui ! Prends place... Dis-moi, as-tu une idée de ce qu'il peut vouloir ?

- Reste calme, Lucius. Il vient seul, sans sa meute. C'est déjà bon signe. Il veut parler et non se venger... Enfin, espérons...

- Je ne comprends pas cette demande, Severus. Cela me rend nerveux. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- La peur n'empêche pas le danger.

- Tu parles comme un Gryffondor, Severus, à croire que tu en fréquentes un...

- Tu es vraiment nerveux pour dire des inepties pareilles !

- Dis-moi le plus Serpentard des Serpentards, tu prendras bien un Firewhisky avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir... »

Lucius se leva pour servir deux verres du liquide doré. Puis en tendant un à Severus, il changea de sujet :

« Comment va mon fils, Severus ? »

Le Maître des Potions déglutit une gorgée de sa boisson avant de répondre à cette question :

« Il supporte assez bien pour l'instant... Mais il faudra un peu de temps pour qu'il s'habitue l'un à l'autre.

- Je n'ai pas envie que mon fils s'habitue à Saint Potter. Je veux qu'il soit veuf le plus tôt possible. Cela servira notre cause et mon fils !

- Et qu'elle est ta cause, aujourd'hui, Lucius ?

- Servir notre Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr.

- Es-tu sûr que c'était bien pour cela que tu t'étais engagé ?

- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Aurais-tu des doutes ?

- J'essaie juste de faire en sorte de ne pas perdre de vue nos objectifs, nos idéaux...

- Nous étions jeunes, Severus, il faut ajuster nos idéaux aux réalités de notre temps !

- Même si cela signifie faire des choses qui nous répugnent ?

- Severus, s'il te plaît... Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions faire marche arrière... »

Un silence pesant s"installa entre eux. Lucius ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur le sujet et se concentra sur la discussion qu'il allait se dérouler d'ici quelques minutes. Severus l'observait se demandant s'il n'y avait encore un espoir de sauver son ami et de le faire basculer du côté de la lumière.

Narcissa interrompit leur méditation par son arrivée.

« Bonsoir, Severus. Merci d'être toujours, là !

- À ton service. Je... »

Il fut interrompu par des flammes vertes dans la cheminée. Greyback arrivait. Ils se levèrent tous les trois.

« Bonsoir, Madame et Monsieur Malfoy... Monsieur Snape... »

Greyback avait dit cela sur un ton qui se voulait agréable, avec un baise-main pour Narcissa et une franche poignée de main pour Lucius et Severus. Les trois concernés se crispèrent. Depuis quand Greyback était si poli, si distingué,... et ses vêtements ? Le loup-garou portait de longues robes d'un vert profond rehaussé de broderies argentées. Il portait des gants qui cachaient ses affreuses mains poilues aux griffes acérées. Ses cheveux étaient parfaitement coiffés... Pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas, l'homme aurait pu passé pour un vieux gentleman élégant, un vieux dandy...

« Greyback, viens-en directement aux faits ! Intervint Lucius qui voyait passer les secondes comme des heures.

- Voyons... Ce ne sont pas des manières d'accueillir son futur gendre... »

Cette phrase les figea tous. Greyback n'avait-il pas eu connaissance du mariage de Draco ? Narcissa intervint en bonne maîtresse de maison.

« Nous discuterons mieux assis autour d'un thé

- Volontier, Narcissa... Vous me permettait Narcissa vu nos prochaines relations ? Appelez-moi Fenrir, bien entendu... »

La femme ne montra aucunement le dégoût qu'elle ressentait.

« Bien sûr,... Fenrir... »

Ils prirent place dans le salon : Fenrir face aux trois autres. Le loup-garou prit délicatement sa tasse de thé et appliqua les rudiments de politesse et de bienséance qu'il avait plus ou moins appris au cours de sa vie tumultueuse. La famille de Draco attendait qu'il prenne la parole.

« J'ai demandé cette entrevue officielle pour vous demander la main de votre fils... Annonça doucement Fenrir.

- Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que mon fils est déjà lié à Harry Potter... ce que vous savez sûrement déjà ! Coupa Lucius

- Je sais. D'ailleurs, j'aimerai des éclaircissements sur ce fait. Je croyais que j'étais son compagnon ?

- Apparemment, Draco avait deux possibilités et il a choisi Potter à Poudlard...

- Je suis le seul fautif de ce choix contre notre camp. Mon premier contact était extrêmement... maladroit, dira-t-on. Je voudrais pouvoir m'excuser auprès de lui et me rattraper d'une telle erreur. Je lui pardonne d'avoir choisi la sécurité de Poudlard et la jeunesse de Potter. Mais s'il me laisse une chance, je lui montrerai que je saurai me montrer digne de son choix...

- Le lien est indéfaisable !

- Sauf si Potter meurt et le Seigneur des Ténèbres va se charger de cela. Nous espérons tous que cela se fera bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr...

- Donc à la mort de Potter, je courtiserai votre fils en bonne et due forme. »

Un silence gêné suivit cette annonce. Fenrir, fier de lui, posa sa tasse, se leva et reprit :

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir reçu. Surtout ne dite rien à Draco, je m'en chargerai personnellement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable nuit, Madame, Messieurs... »

Une fois Greyback parti par cheminette, Narcissa se leva les poings serrés de rage.

« Je te préviens, Lucius. Si tu laisses Greyback arrivait à ses fins, je t'arrache un membre ! »

D'un pas élégant mais vif, elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste de baguette en murmurant un alohomora et sur le seuil, elle se tourna avec un regard noir qu'elle plongea dans celui froid de son mari pour ajouter :

« Et je t'assure que ce ne sera ni un bras ni une jambe ! »

La porte se claqua violemment derrière elle.

Ce fut Severus qui brisa le silence.

« Si tu avais l'ombre du moindre doute sur la décision que tu dois prendre, ce… conseil a dû te mettre les idées au clair !

- Arrête de plaisanter, mon ami ! C'est une Black ! Ne l'oublie pas ! Tu sais que c'est la sœur de Bellatrix… Donc ne prends jamais ses menaces à la légère ! »

Le Maître des Potions se leva en ricanant à la remarque du blond.

« Je te laisse mettre toute ton anatomie à l'abri... »

.

**Fin du Chapitre 9**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

_**RA****R :**_

_- __**Pour Anonyme :**__ Draco restera toujours un vrai Serpentard !! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our Mel :**__ Il ne faut pas avoir de peine pour Fenrir ! À la rigueur, de la compassion... Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our ... :**__ Bon retour ! Comment ça tu n'aimes pas Fenrir ? lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our Yanlua :**__ Mais non pas berk... Hum, bon d'accord, berk ! lol ! Merci et à mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****our Babou :**__ Tu as bien résumé la situation et oui, je l'ai fait exprès pour Greyback ! Une petite lubie du moment... à travailler ! Merci ! ! À mercredi ! ;)_

_- __**P****ou****r Hermoni :**__ Premièrement, bon rétablissement ! Deuxièmement, tu as mis le doigt sur un point très important : Harry n'a fait que survoler les livres que ses parents lui ont conseillé mais qu'a-t-il bien pu ignoré ?! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)_

- **Pour Sev 91 :** Pour l'instant, Draco s'en sort... pour l'instant... Quant à Fenrir, il ne sera jamais un gentil loup mais ce n'est pas qu'une machine à tuer non plus ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Caro06 :** J'ai bien compris que tu adorais Draco, le vrai Serpentard et que tu ne voulais pas que Fenrir pose ses vilaines pattes sur lui ! Je crois que je vais aimer te faire peur mais au final tes voeux seront exaucés Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Hypnos :** Je m'en doute ! lol Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Nutella :** Oui, Maîtresse ! J'obéis à une telle review ! Je dois le faire ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Gwladys Evans :** Cela s'améliore mais il y aura des rechutes ! Pour les parents, tu as la moitié serpentarde de juste ! lol Merci, à tous les mercredis ! ;)

- **Pour Anabanana :** Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Pour les chapitres, c'était défini au départ puis j'ai d'autres idées qui se greffent au fur et à mesure ! Merci, publication tous les mercredis ! ;)

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Dédicace :** Merci infiniment, à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, pour le plaisir que vous m'avez procuré avec le passage des deux cents reviews ! Waouh, cela fait une drôle d'impression... Merci à toi Kim pour tes bonnes idées et j'attends ta fic ! lol

.

**Note : **J'ai glissé entre les lignes un indice sur Harry pour une petite surprise dans un chapitre suivant (lointain, bien sûr ! lol), sauriez-vous le trouver ? Vous avez le temps de chercher bien sûr... ; )

Pour ce chapitre, à votre avis qui est GSB5 et que veut dire le sigle ? Indice : j'ai été un peu méchante comme toujours... ; )

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi ! ;)


	10. Chapter 10 : Suspicion

.

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques. Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement.

Les cours reprennent, presque normalement et pendant ce temps, Greyback demande officiellement l'autorisation de courtiser Draco à ses parents plus que réticents...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 10 : Suspicion**

.

Il abandonna ses lèvres pour descendre lentement couvrir sa gorge de légers baisers. Son amant gémit de plaisir... Laissant sortir une langue mutine, il s'amusa à tracer des arabesques humides sur son épaule gauche puis souffla dessus. Sa victime consentante n'était plus que frissons sous cette exquise torture. Il décida de se délecter du reste de ce corps offert avec volupté. Il partit donc à la conquête de ce torse glabre, l'exporant de ses lèvres et de ses mains, se délectant des gémissements incontrôlés dont il était l'unique et fier responsable. Sa main descendit sensuellement le long de sa hanche. Il se cambra... Un appel impudique à approfondir la brûlante caresse. Il s'empressa d'accéder à cette indécente supplique. Il lui souleva une jambe et l'écarta, donnant libre accès à l'objet convoité. Il embrassa le bout violacé et déjà humide de liquide séminal...

« S'il te plaît ! » Entendit-il supplier d'une voix rauque.

Il lui prodigua enfin la caressa profonde et humide tant attendue. Il releva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui troublé par le plaisir de son amour. Il accéléra le mouvement, tirant encore plus de gémissements de cet être si glorieusement sensuel... Il le sentit sur le point d'atteindre sa jouissance, il s'arrêta...

« Non, je t'en prie... Ne t'arrête pas, là...

- J'ai prévu beaucoup plus intense que cela, mon coeur... »

Il replongea entre les jambes de son amant pour une caresse encore plus intime... en pétale de rose... Ses doigts se joignirent bientôt au ballet de sa langue... Son désir augmenta encore lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur son amour dont la tête ne cessait d'aller de droite à gauche... de gauche à droite... essayant de retrouver un semblant de souffle entre deux halètements. Il était prêt. Se redressant, il lui saisit à deux mains les hanches, il se positionna. Puis plongeant son regard dans celui de son amour, chargé de désir et de supplique , il le pénétra. Il le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer son cri de satisfaction. Il s'immobilisa pour le laisser s'arquer contre lui puis lever les bras et les jambes pour l'enserrer et approfondir ainsi le contact. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de commencer le rythme ancestral des amants dans la passion... Tendrement, il lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots d'amour. Les gémissements se transformèrent en petits cris passionnés... Ils avaient besoin de plus d'action... Il saisit délicatement le corps svelte de son amant pour le retourner. Celui-ci se plia à sa volonté. À genoux, le buste plongé vers l'avant, le dos et l'arrière bien exposés, son amour se cambra impudiquement. Les entrailles brûlantes de désir, il saisit fermement ses hanches offertes pour pouvoir de nouveau plonger profondément en lui et prendre une cadence effrénée... Les petits cris se muèrent en hurlements. Son propre souffle rapide entrecoupé de gémissements rauques tenait plus du grognement... Ils étaient tous deux proches de la jouissance... Dans un dernier mouvement sauvage, il sentit le corps de son amant se resserrer intimement par de rapides petits à-coups. Il l'avait amené à la jouissance... ce qui déclencha automatiquement la sienne...

Il s'affala sur le corps en sueur de son amour... Il lui lécha doucement la nuque puis le lobe de son oreille gauche... Son amant se retourna pour lui donner un profond baiser puis ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre se murmurant des "je t'aime" jusqu'à ce que Morphée les accueille dans ses bras...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était en nage, le coeur battant la chamade, horrifié de ce qu'il venait de vivre... Cela lui avait semblé si réel... Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve qui ne se réaliserait jamais... Il tremblait. Attrapant les couvertures, il se roula en boule dedans... Sans raison, il se mit à sangloter. Sans raison ? Non... Il prenait conscience que jamais ce genre de scène à la fois si tendre et si passionnée ne pourrait avoir lieu entre eux... Et c'était curieusement ce qui le rendait malheureux. Cela ne sera jamais possible : IL était bien trop froid pour cela... Il ferma les yeux mais ne put se rendormir...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Ce n'était que le deuxième petit déjeuné avec les Gryffondors et Draco ne supportait plus ces êtres bruyants sans aucune autre conversation que "Quidditch", "farces", "sexe", "repas",... Non qu'il trouvait ses sujets dénuaient d'intérêts mais le monde était vaste et on ne pouvait se contenter de manger, dormir et jouer ! Il reprit du thé en attendant la Gazette...Il avait réussi à décrypter l'énigme de son père : GSB5 était bien évidemment Harry Potter mais il avait butté sur la signification du B. Pour les deux premières lettres, c'était simple : G pour Gryffondor et S pour Sauveur, sous-entendu Stupide. Mais pour le B, il hésitait encore entre binoclard et balafré... Il avait appelé si longtemps le Gryffondor ainsi que finalement, il opta pour cette version : Gryffondor Sauveur Balafré... Oui, bon choix, père !

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par les hiboux... Oui, la Gazette ! Draco jubilait. Quel serait le message du jour ?

"GSB1 et GSB2 apportent tout leur soutien à leur magnifique GSB3. Si cela n'est pas suffisant qu'il aille demander de l'aide à GSB4 qui remettra GSB5 à sa place !"

Là, aucun doute possible sur GSB4. Il avait trouvé à la fois la personne et la signification des lettres ! Il fallait absolument qu'il s'empêche d'éclater de rire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui : Potter... humm... méditait accroché à son bol ; Weaslaid enchaînait tartine sur tartine en discutant avec Longdubas ; Granger dégustait son thé en feuilletant la Gazette tout comme lui. Tout allait bien !

Peut-être que Draco n'aurait pas été si rassuré, s'il s'était aperçu que Hermione Granger ne feuilletait pas la Gazette mais qu'elle recherchait ce que le Serpentard pouvait trouver d'intéressant dans les petites annonces...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Les élèves montèrent, un par un, l'échelle menant au cours de divination. Harry appréhendait toujours le déroulement de ce cours. Comment allait-il mourir cette fois-ci ? Il prit place aux côtés d'une Hermione sceptique, d'un Ron moqueur et d'un Malfoy impassible.

« Bonjour, mes chers enfants, je suis désolée de commencer l'année ainsi mais... nous vivons un drame que personne n'est en mesure de voir... sauf moi, bien évidemment ! » Déclara avec orgueil Sybille Trelawney.

Harry se crispa. C'était sûr ! C'était pour lui !

« Monsieur Malfoy... Je suis si navrée pour vous ! »

Harry fut étonné mais soulagé de ne pas être, pour une fois, le centre de son attention. Malfoy adorait ça, lui. Cette vieille chouette allait le plaindre de vivre avec lui et lui allait pouvoir s'apitoyer sur son sort siiii injuste !

De son côté, Draco se redressa. Enfin une personne, même si c'était cette vieille toquée, qui se rendait compte du calvaire qu'il vivait !

« Mon pauvre enfant ! Que cela doit être difficile de savoir que vous allez subir le même sort que votre bien-aimé compagnon ! Mutilé, brûlé puis noyé ! Quel courage d'avoir accepté de le suivre même dans la mort ! Quelle fin si romantique pour deux jeunes si amoureux ! » Déclara de façon théâtrale le Professeur de Divination.

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire... Tous ? Non ! Harry était furieux de ne pas avoir échappé aux funestes prédictions habituelles de ce maudit cours et Draco était figé d'horreur. Il devait sûrement faire un cauchemar où une cinglée lui disait qu'il suivait son pire ennemi dans une mort atroce par amour devant tous les élèves de sa classe ! Il devait vérifier s'il n'était pas nu aussi !

C'était ainsi que le cours continua dans une bonne humeur relative avec un Ron hilare, une Hermione qui observait le Serpentard, un Harry boudeur et un Draco catatonique !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Ce fut avec soulagement que Draco sortit de ce cours qu'il méprisait d'autant plus après l'affront qu'il venait de subir. Il soupira : il lui restait Soins au Créatures Magiques, Histoire de la Magie et Arithmancie. Très longue journée en perspective !

À part les félicitations exubérantes aux deux jeunes nouveaux compagnons, le cours de Hagrid fut apprécié de tous, même des Serpentards. L'homme avait su ajuster son cours au niveau de ses élèves tout en leur faisant découvrir des créatures peu communes. C'était donc de très bonne humeur que tous allèrent déjeuner.

Hermione observait les deux compagnons : le seul point commun qu'elle put trouver était leur manque d'appétit flagrant. Ces deux-là auraient beaucoup de mal à trouver un terrain d'entente. C'était tout de même curieux : avec tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet, elle ne comprenait pas leur réaction. Le lien entre le Veela et son compagnon, une fois formé, devait permettre une attraction qui donnait l'occasion aux deux élus de se rapprocher, de se connaître pour encore mieux apprécier leur complémentarité... La magie ne se trompait pas lorsqu'elle choisissait le compagnon du Veela... Mais Harry ne faisait rien comme les autres, le destin serait-il trompé ? Impossible ! Est-ce que le lien aurait été mal prononcé ou mal scellé ? Une étape aurait-elle été inversée ? Elle voyait mal Dumbledore ou les Malfoy, si à cheval sur les traditions sorcières, faire une erreur sur un événement aussi exceptionnel... Et pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas... Elle n'aurait su dire quoi maintenant... Mais elle allait chercher et elle allait trouver, dut-elle prendre du temps sur ses études !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

« Quelqu'un peut-il me dire qui est le sadique qui a mis le cours d'Histoire de la Magie juste après le repas, en pleine période de digestion ? Murmura d'une voix plaintive Ron, seulement quelques minutes, après le début du discours du Professeur Binns.

- Quelqu'un de très intelligent qui a pensé que l'on pouvait rentabiliser ce temps par une petite sieste discrète. » Répondit Harry moqueur.

Effectivement, autour d'eux, certains élèves avaient abandonné l'espoir de suivre ce cours et dormaient plume à la main pour maintenir les apparences. D'autres plus courageux luttaient pour rester éveillés et suivre malgré la voix monocorde du fantôme qui relatait une énième guerre de Trolls. Seuls Hermione et Draco qui étaient assis devant Harry et Ron s'appliquaient à prendre soigneusement des notes.

« Taisez-vous les garçons. J'aimerai suivre tranquillement... Répliqua la studieuse élève.

- Mais Mione, ce fantôme est plus que soporifique ! Je suis sûr qu'il est mort d'ennui pendant ses propres cours. Se défendit le jeune rouquin.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Ron. Ce n'est pas ennuyeux du tout. C'est toi qui ne t'intéresse pas.

- Là, je prends la défense de Ron, intervint Harry, il a raison. Le cours pourrait être intéressant mais la voix de ce professeur endormirait un insomniaque chronique. Remarque c'est une idée à creuser pour les médicomages spécialisés en somnologie.

- Je suis même sûr, surenchérit Ron, que quand il était vivant, lorsqu'il voulait s'endormir en comptant les moutons, ce sont les moutons qui s'endormaient en premier. »

À cette remarque, la trio pouffa et Draco serraient les lèvres pour ne rien laisser paraître de son amusement. Hermione lui jeta un coup d'oeil discret... Peut-être... Elle ne finit pas sa pensée, elle avait un cours à noter...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

À la sortie du cours d'Histoire, Draco prit le chemin de la salle d'Arithmancie quand il fut interpellé :

« Où vas-tu, Malfoy ?

- En Arithmancie,... Harry.

- Tu es sensé suivre les mêmes matières que moi et je n'ai pas celle-ci.

- Mais c'est une matière clef dans les études supérieures. Je ne veux pas la laisser alors que c'est ma dernière année.

- Oui, mais moi, j'ai entrainement de Quidditch et je ne vais pas le rater pour te suivre dans une matière que je n'ai pas ! De plus, il faudra reparler de ces soi-disant études supérieures ! »

Draco avait blêmit. Harry savait qu'il y avait été un peu fort et qu'il avait encore une fois perdu patience face à son Veela. Mais celui-ci l'exaspérait : il était sensé lui obéir, ne lui posait aucun problème, voir peut-être même l'aider vu sa condition de Veela et il se retrouvait toujours à devoir batailler avec lui !

Le ton ayant commencé à monter, plusieurs élèves qui passaient dans le couloir les regardaient avec curiosité.

« Que se passe-t-il, ici ? Coupa une voix qu'il commençait tous à connaître.

- Professeur Labuis, vous tombez bien, commença Draco d'une voix bien trop polie, je voudrais aller à mon cours d'Arithmancie que je suis depuis cinq années et Potter veut m'en empêcher car je dois le suivre à son entraînement de Quidditch. Je n'arrive pas à le raisonner sur le fait que les études sont plus importantes que les loisirs... Pourriez-vous nous donner votre avis, s'il vous plaît ? »

Harry était blanc de rage. La sale petite fouine blonde avait réussi à présenter les choses à son avantage et il avait bien sûr omis d'indiquer que c'était pour son confort qu'il devait se trouver près de lui !

« Harry... Vous pouvez très bien laisser Monsieur Malfoy allait à son cours qui ne prend qu'une heure puis il vous rejoindra à votre entraînement... Mademoiselle Granger se fera un plaisir de prendre soin de lui pendant votre absence. Qu'en pensez-vous Mademoiselle ? »

Hermione sursauta mais se reprit bien vite pour répondre :

« Bien évidemment... Professeur Labuis.

- Vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oui, cela ira, Professeur... Répondit Harry avec mauvaise grâce mais un sourire néanmoins accroché à ses lèvres.

- Donc tout est réglé ! Allez, tout le monde vaque à ses occupations ! »

Ron et Harry se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch pendant que Draco, fier d'avoir eu gain de cause, prit le chemin de la classe du Professeur Vector. Hermione ne bougea pas. Les yeux plissés dans une intense réflexion, elle regardait le Professeur Labuis s'éloignait. Il avait appelé tout le monde par son nom de famille sauf Harry... et celui-ci avait cédé avec beaucoup trop de facilité...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Hermione était assise dans les gradins, quelques rangs au-dessus du Serpentard qui était plongé dans son livre. Elle réfléchissait... Trop de choses la turlupinaient ; il lui fallait donc un plan d'action. Elle devait se renseigner sur ce nouveau professeur de DCFM, Ckris Labuis et essayer de comprendre pourquoi le lien Veela ne se faisait pas normalement entre Harry et Malfoy. Mais dans un premier temps, elle devait régler le problème de la Gazette... La Gryffondor prit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit les petites annonces qu'elle avait trouvées plus que suspectées :

"GSB1 et GSB2 souhaitent une bonne première journée à leur GSB3, avec tout leur amour !"

"GSB1 et GSB2 souhaitent une bonne rentrée à leur GSB3 et ils espèrent qu'il a réussi à contrer GSB5"

"GSB1 et GSB2 apportent tout leur soutien à leur magnifique GSB3. Si cela n'est pas suffisant qu'il aille demander de l'aide à GSB4 qui remettra GSB5 à sa place !"

La chronologie correspondait parfaitement pour un élève de Poudlard mais Hermione tiqua sur le contenu des messages. Comment imaginer les Malfoy si guindés adresser des messages si tendres à leur héritier ? Elle releva la tête et posa son regard sur le Serpentard toujours aussi concentré sur sa lecture... Après tout, tous les parents aimaient leurs enfants même ceux qui sont violents ou indiférents... Le fait que les Malfoy soient des fidèles de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne devait rien changer à cela... De plus, Draco était leur fils unique... Elle savait ce que cela impliquait pour des parents. Elle retourna aux petites annonces. Si c'était vraiment des messages pour le Serpentard, lui serait GSB3 alors que GSB1 et GSB2 seraient ses parents... Que signifiraient ces sigles ? Elle verrait bien "S" pour Serpentard. Mais dans ce cas, cela n'irait pas avec GSB5 qu'elle pensait être Harry... À moins que les lettres changent de signification selon les sigles pour brouiller les pistes... Et qui serait GSB4 ?

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Ron volait doucement près de son ami.

« Harry, es-tu sûr qu'il ne va pas dévoiler notre stratégie aux Serpentards ?

- Je t'ai dit, Ron, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de parler avec ses anciens camarades.

- Et tu lui fais confiance ? Il peut envoyer des messages écrits ?

- Je ne pense pas que le Quidditch soit sa préoccupation première, en ce moment. De plus, si je l'ai toujours sous les yeux comment veux-tu qu'il puisse communiquer ? »

Cabriolant à quelques mètres, Ritchie Coote, batteur dans l'équipe, intervint dans leur conversation.

« De toute façon, on est les meilleurs même si on leur expliquait de long en large notre stratégie, on leur mettra une déculottée !! »

Les deux Gryffondors rirent aux singeries de leur coéquipier. Celui-ci reprit :

« D'ailleurs, regardez le nombre de fans que l'on a dans les tribunes juste pour un entraînement ! »

Les deux amis baissèrent les yeux sur le petit groupe de premières années qui les regardaient avec adoration. Harry soupira.

« C'est bien dommage qu'ils ne puissent jouer, pour la seule raison qu'ils sont en première année !

- Tu y as eu le droit, toi ! Donc il n'y a pas d'interdiction totale mais c'est un sport tellement violent qu'il vaut mieux éviter... Ajouta Ron.

- Depuis quand tu parles sagement, Ron ! Se moqua Harry.

- Depuis que je me rends bien compte de la difficulté... Il est vrai que je t'ai envié en première année d'être dans l'équipe alors que j'ai dû attendre... Mais maintenant,... Nous étions aussi petits qu'eux ou les premières années rapetissent tous les ans ?

- Ron, je pense que c'est toi qui a grandi. Tu dois approcher maintenant les 1m90, répondit Harry en riant.

- On pourrait faire une mini-équipe... »

Harry le regarda attentive puis il jeta un coup d'oeil aux premières années.

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

.

**Fin du Chapitre 10**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :**

- **Pour Himiko :** Merci pour le compliment et non à ta proposition puisque pour l'instant Harry est le dominant ! Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Anon :** Bonne pioche, petite maligne ! Je pensais que vous faire chercher un peu plus longtemps que cela mais tant mieux, je trouverai d'autres petits pièges ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Anabanana :** C'est très gentil de ta part mais je ne te plaindrai pas, petite chanceuse qui part en vacances ! lol Merci ! Au premier mercredi après tes vacances ! ;)

- **Pour Lys :** Bien tenté ! lol Deux mots justes sur trois ! Tu es en tête des lecteurs ! Merci pour les compliments ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Hermoni** : Délicieux message comme toujours et tout ce que tu as dit n'est pas si loin de la vérité !! lol Merci et à mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Douce :** Oui pour Harry ! Et tu vas l'aimer encore plus bientôt ! Merci ! ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Hypnos :** Oui pour Harry ! Mais oui, on l'aime notre Draco en toute circonstance ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour ... :** lol Mais si, il est réellement gentil ce prof ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Yanlua :** Oui, c'est bien Harry ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Mel :** Presque trouvé ! lol Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Anonyme :** Non le nouveau prof n'est pas un traître ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Gwladys Evans :** Les rechutes seront pour un tout petit peu plus tard ! Oui, GSB5 est harry et maintenant, tu dois te douter de qui est GSB4 ! lol Merci, à mercredis ! ;)

- **Pour Zelnazoo :** Si Fenrir en gentleman t'intrigue, il n'as pas fini de te surprendre ! lol Merci, à mercredi ! ;)

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dédicace :** Merci Kim ! Tes conseils m'ont bien aidé... ;)

.

**Note :** Beaucoup d'entre vous ont trouvé qui était GSB5 et maintenant c'est autour de GSB4 en espérant que cela soit un peu plus difficile ! lol Là où je suis bluffée, c'est qu'une petite coquine m'a grillé une de mes surprises... Non, je ne donnerai pas le nom de cette mi-Serdaigle mi-Serpentarde, je tiens à garder l'illusion que je peux encore vous surprendre !

Alors mon GSB4 adoré... Oups pour ce qui me connaisse, je viens de donner un indice ! XD

Pour le début du chapitre, ne comptez même pas que je vous donne le moindre indice... Mais je peux peut-être répondre par oui ou par non si vous me faites une proposition... Vous l'avez vu, là, le "petit" sous-entendu pour me laisser un message... Subtile ? Non ? Bon tant pis ! lol

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi prochain ! ;)


	11. Chapter 11 : Sélections

.

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques. Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement.

Pendant ce temps, Greyback demande officiellement l'autorisation de courtiser Draco à ses parents plus que réticents... Les cours reprennent, presque normalement. Hermione se pose beaucoup de questions surtout sur le nouveau professeur de DCFM...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Aujourd'hui, deux chapitres en un, juste pour faire plaisir à Ayuluna qui adore les longs chapitres... et d'ailleurs, allez lire sa nouvelle superbe fic ! ;)**

.

**Chapitre 11 : Sélections**

.

Les deux Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Ils avaient eu une idée et ils tenaient à la défendre coûte que coûte pour pouvoir la mettre en place le plus tôt possible : une équipe de Quidditch pour les premières années...

Albus Dumbledore les écouta avec attention, tout en se demandant comment il pourrait détourner cette idée pour servir sa cause. Son regard s'éclaira. Bien sûr ! c'était d'une simplicité enfantine !

« Quelle formidable idée vous avez eue là, mes chers enfants ! Si vous me présentez un projet écrit d'ici ce soir, je ferai l'annonce demain matin et vous pourrez commencer comme entraîneur de la première équipe de Quidditch première année le lendemain après les cours ! »

Les deux amis se regardèrent et eurent un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Mais... Il faudra que chaque Maison y soit représentée ! »

Le Directeur tenta de ne pas rire devant la mine déconfite des deux Gryffondors.

« Mais ce sera ingérable ! Protesta Ron

- Et personne ne voudra jouer avec des élèves d'une autre Maison ! Surenchérit Harry.

- À vous de trouver une solution. Voua avez carte blanche à part cette unique condition. »

Les deux jeunes prirent congé ne sachant s'ils devaient se réjouir ou non de cette nouvelle. Ils marchaient, plongés dans leurs pensées quand Harry s'arrêta :

« Écoute, Ron ! Il nous a donné carte blanche donc à mon avis, on peut trouver une solution qui puisse nous satisfaire. Va écrire aux jumeaux et moi, je vais parler à mon père ! On se retrouve pour le diner. »

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry pénétra dans les appartements de ses parents et trouva son premier père affalé dans le canapé, un verre à la main :

« Rude journée, papa ?

- Non... à part quelques chamailleries dans les couloirs ! Répondit l'homme avec un sourire en coin, en se redressant.

- Très drôle ! Draco s'est payé ma tête et, en plus, tu as pris son parti !

- Harry... Tu avais un peu exagéré. Arrête d'être toujours sur la défensive et regarde derrière son masque. Tu seras surement surpris par ce que tu vas y découvrir.

- Comme pour les icebergs ! Sous le bloc de glace, il y a un autre encore plus gros !

- C'est ce que je pensais de Severus et j'ai perdu des dizaines d'années de bonheur que je ne pourrai jamais rattraper ... Sans compter le mal que nous nous sommes faits... »

Harry soupira. Il prit place près de son père et accepta la bière-au-beurre qu'il lui tendait.

« Tout le monde n'est pas comme lui ! »

Au regard triste de son fils, l'homme décida de changer de sujet.

« À part cela, comment s'est passé ta journée ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

- Assez bien si on ne tient pas compte de Malfoy et de Trelawney !

- Que t'a-t-elle dit cette fois encore ?

- Que j'allais mourir mutilé, brûlé et noyé ! La seule chose qui pouvait être drôle est qu'elle a annoncé à Malfoy qu'il subirait le même sort par amour ! »

L'homme rit à gorge déployée ce qui mit Harry de bonne humeur.

« Mais je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Avec Ron, nous avons eu l'idée de monter une équipe de Quidditch de premières années .

- Aaaaaaah !

- Nous avons été voir Dumbledore et il nous a donné son accord. Il nous donne même carte blanche.

- Ooooooh !

- Mais il nous a posé une condition : que chaque Maison y soit représentée...

- Hi ! Hi !

- Tu comptes aussi faire les consonnes ou tu prends la peine d'assembler les lettres pour me parler avec des mots, indiqua Harry irrité.

- On est de mauvaise humeur et on finit par ressembler à son autre père !

- Non, papa,... Enfin oui, je ne me sens pas d'humeur à rire. »

Harry posa une main sur son front puis reprit :

« J'ai tout le temps des maux de tête.

- C'est ta cicatrice ? Voldemort ?

- Non, c'est différent et continuel ou presque...

- Tu as demandé une potion à Severus ?

- Oui, mais rien n'y fait. C'est plus au moins fort selon les moments de la journée mais le pire, c'est le matin.

- Tu iras voir Madame Pomfresh ?

- Oui dés que je pourrai.

- Harry !

- Oui, j'irai ! Promis ! Mais pour l'instant, peux-tu m'aider avec mon problème de Quidditch ? Ne penses-tu pas que ce serait une bonne idée ?

- C'est même une excellente idée mais contre qui ton équipe jouera ?

- Euuuhh ?

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu vois bien que mon jeu des voyelles était drôle !

- Papaaaaa, gémit Harry d'un ton désespéré.

- D'accord, mais j'ai raison ! Vous aurez une équipe et vous ne pourrez faire que des entrainements, étant donné qu'il serait dangereux de les faire affronter les vraies équipes mais...

- Oui ? Demanda avec espoir le jeune homme déçu.

- Tu pourrai faire deux équipes ! Cela résoudrai tes deux problèmes ! Tu regroupes deux Maisons dans chaque équipe, tu en entraines une et Ron l'autre et vous faites de temps en temps des matchs,... amicaux bien sûr ! Comme vous êtes amis, cela ne tournera pas à la compétition ou ce sera une saine compétition. » Annonça l'homme fier de lui.

Harry réfléchissait à cette brillante idée. Il se releva et s'exclama :

« Génial ! Tu es génial !

- Oui, je sais... Répondit modestement son père.

- Même si tu as un humour à deux noises !

- Je suis très drôle ! C'est toi qui n'est pas bon public... comme Severus ! »

Le père et le fils rirent un instant... Instant comme Harry en avait tant rêvé...

« Je vais en parler à Ron.

- Oui, mon fils, va diner et discuter avec tes amis et surtout amuse-toi bien !

- Merci ! Merci ! »

Harry se jeta sur son père, l'embrassa, tourna les talons et sortit des appartements, sous l'œil attendri de son père, pour rejoindre Ron dans la Grande Salle. L'homme se réinstalla confortablement sur le canapé, sourire aux lèvres. Son fils méritait de profiter d'un peu d'insouciance...

Il fronça les sourcils. Néanmoins, il devra surveiller ces maux de tête et en parler à Severus...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Ron et Harry discutèrent à bâtons rompus de leur grand projet et de l'idée du père de Harry, même Hermione participait avec enthousiasme : une discrimination en moins dans ce bas monde est toujours bonne à prendre, si petite soit-elle !

Draco écoutait attentivement sans en avoir l'air. L'idée était acceptable mais aucun éléve de Serpentard ne supportera d'avoir comme entraineur un Gryffondor ! De tout façon, ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait le plus. Il essayait de glaner des informations sur les mystérieux parents de son compagnon mais rien ne transpira... Quoique... Comment Harry a-t-il pu parler si facilement à son père ? A-t-il encore eu une prérogative et pu parler par le réseau de cheminette ? Il fallait qu'il découvre ce que cela cachait ! Mais sans plus aucun contact avec qui que ce soit, cela allait être très difficile. Certains de ses amis avaient bien tenté de lui parler mais il avait dû les ignorer sous le regard inquiet de son nouveau compagnon paranoïaque...

Dans la salle commune, le Serpentard s'installa à la table près des escaliers, place qui lui était devenue habituelle. Il se mit sans attendre à préparer ses cours du lendemain et à faire ses devoirs, tout en laissant traîner une oreille indiscrète sur la discussion qui allait bon train près de lui...

Un hibou interrompit la discussion du Trio et livra un message au plus jeune des fils Weasley. Celui-ci parcourut le message puis releva un visage avec un sourire qui aurait pu lui faire deux fois le tour de la tête.

« Fred et Georges ont eu la même idée que ton père et en plus ils nous proposent de devenir nos sponsors : ils nous offrent les tenues et les balais pour que tout le monde soit à égalité ! Et cerise sur le gâteau, ils nous envoie le tout demain pour commencer l'entrainement !

- Fantastique ! Je mets tout sur un parchemin et nous pourrons aller le présenter au Professeur Dumbledore. »

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Ce matin-là, au petit-déjeuner, la Grande Salle était particulièrement bruyante. La rumeur courait que des premières années allaient pouvoir jouer au Quidditch... Harry avait si mal à la tête avec tout ce brouhaha, qu'il en venait presque à regretter son idée...

Draco, quant à lui, indifférent à son entourage lisait le petit mot de ses parents.

"GSB1 et GSB2 embrassent GSB3. S'il pense que la soirée de vendredi avec GSB5 se passera mal qu'il aille demander un "petit remontant" à GSB4 !"

Leur nuit hebdomadaire ! Draco espérait qu'elle serait moins douloureuse que la première. Il pourrait demander à Severus de lui faire une potion anesthésiante comme le suggéraient ses parents... Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Son parrain discutait tranquillement avec le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Leur manière de parler laissait croire à une certaine complicité. Il trouve cela curieux, Severus ne se liait pas si vite d'amitié avec les gens qu'il venait de rencontrer... Rectification, Severus Snape ne se liait pas avec les gens tout court... Son père et sa mère étaient des exceptions, des amis très proches, c'est pourquoi il était devenu son parrain. Mais tous trois avaient gardé l'habitude de s'envoyer des piques... Il fallait, d'ailleurs, qu'il aille dénoncer son père à Severus... GSB4, Graisseux et Scarcastique Brasseur, son parrain se vengera sûrement... Avec un sourire en coin, Draco reprit du thé...

Hermione lisait la même annonce que le Serpentard. Tout correspondait bien. Les Malfoy embrassaient leur fils. La soirée de vendredi était le renforcement du lien avec Harry et ils lui conseillaient de prendre un "petit remontant"... une potion sûrement, ce qui ne laissait plus de doute sur GSB4 qui serait le Professeur Snape. Son idée se tenait bien...

Albus Dumbledore se leva et frappa dans ses mains puis annonça.

« Mes chers enfants, j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Deux de vos camarades ont lancé l'idée de faire jouer au Quidditch les premières années. Je cautionne ce genre d'initiatives. Donc demain, tous les élèves de premières années qui voudront y participer devront se présenter au terrain de Quidditch à 17h. Messieurs Potter et Weasley vont expliqueront à ce moment les modalités de recrutements et d'inscriptions. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne journée ! »

Le vieux directeur de Poudlard se rassit sous les applaudissements. Ron et Harry avaient rougi en voyant les regards pleins d'admiration qui étaient braqués sur eux.

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

La journée fut banale si ce n'est l'excitation des élèves de premières années et les grognements continuels du concierge qui cherchait toujours sa vieille carpette de Miss Teigne. Le mercredi, les cours étaient les mêmes que ceux de lundi, avec un petit plus... les devoirs à rendre !

Enfin, les deux amis purent se retrouver pour élaborer leur stratégie.

« Comment choisit-on les élèves, Ron ?

- Ce qui savent plus ou moins voler ?

- Oui, c'est un minimum et pour les Maisons ?

- Harry, je ne veux pas entrainer des Serpentards. Je te les laisse et tu as déjà l'habitude de mater ton petit serpent personnel ! Se moqua le rouquin.

- Ce que tu es drôle, mais... »

Harry s'interrompit voyant quelques élèves avancer avec hésitation

« Ah voilà les premiers qui arrivent ! On attend un quart d'heure et après on commence ! »

Malheureusement, après le temps imparti, seulement quatorze élèves s'étaient présentés... L'idée était alléchante mais trop nouvelle donc cela fit peur à plus d'un ! Harry fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

« Ron, je pense que plus personne ne viendra mais il faut voir les choses du bon côté ! Ils sont exactement le nombre que nous voulions sélectionner donc... pas de sélections ! Les enfants, vous êtes tous pris ! »

Les élèves se regardaient en souriant même si l'on sentait une certaine méfiance surtout chez les Serpentards.

Ron prit les choses en mains.

« Bien puisque vous êtes cinq Gryffondors et deux Serdaigles, vous formerez l'équipe en orange. Les... Serpentards, vous êtes quatre et les Poufsouffles trois donc vous formerez la deuxième équipe, celle qui sera en violet ! L'équipe orange, prenez les tenues et les balais qui sont là et venez avec moi car je serai votre entraineur ! »

Les élèves se précipitèrent maladroitement mais avec enthousiasme.

Une fois que Ron partit avec son équipe en direction du fond du terrain, Harry se resaisit :

« Eh bien, vous, l'équipe en violet. Prenez vos balais et vos tenues. Si vous ne trouvez pas votre taille, faites-moi signe, je vous ajusterai cela avec un sort. »

Harry se sentait nerveux mais il se rassurait en se disant que ce ne serait pas plus difficile qu'avec l'AD...

« Nous allons commencer par les présentations. Vous savez tous qui je suis donc appelez-moi seulement Harry. À toi ! »

Harry s'était tourné vers le plus grand de ses petits camarades mal à l'aise dont certains semblaient même terrorisés.

Le jeune homme hésita longtemps.

« Je m'appelle Jérémy Crabbe... le frère de Vincent... » Bafouilla-t-il enfin, sur la défensive.

Le silence se fit. Tous attendaient la réplique cinglante du pur héros des Gryffondors. Mais celui-ci n'eut pas la réaction attendue.

« Bien, j'espère que tu seras aussi puissant que ton frère... Et toi ? » Demanda Harry à un autre enfant.

Étonnés par la gentillesse, les premières années continuèrent de se présenter mais avec certaine méfiance.

« Je suis Camille Flint, la soeur de Marcus.

- Je suis Eleonore Nott, la soeur de Théodore.

- Je suis Andrew Rosier, je suis fils unique. »

Voilà pour les Serpentards... Que des enfants de Mangemorts, génial ! Mais dans quelle galère, il s'était embarqué !

« Nous sommes Virgil et Ovide Boot, annoncèrent en chœur les deux jumeaux avec un immense sourire, les frères de Terry !

- Mais Terry n'était pas à Serdaigle ?

- Oui, mais nous, nous avons été réparti à Poufsouffle !

- Des jumeaux... Ce sont Fred et Georges qui vont être ravis... Et toi ? Demanda Harry à la dernière de l'équipe.

- Je suis Violette Scarf. »

Harry les observa tous. Ils étaient très petits à part Jérémy mais lui-même avait dû avoir cette taille, si ce n'est beaucoup moins, à leur âge. Ils comptaient sur lui pour jouer au Quidditch, il allait donc mettre tout son cœur à l'ouvrage...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco Malfoy était assis dans les tribunes comme à son habitude depuis deux semaines...

Il observait son compagnon entraîner assidûment sa petite équipe très enthousiaste. Au début, les élèves avaient été méfiants surtout ceux de sa Maison et pour cause ! Puis petit à petit, avec une patience que Draco ne lui connaissait pas, Harry les mit en confiance. Il dut s'avouer que le Gryffondor était très bon pédagogue : il reprenait calmement et en toute sécurité chaque exercice raté, il ne brimait aucun des petits joueurs même si à la fin du temps imparti le mouvement n'était toujours pas acquis et il les félicitait avec enthousiasme au moindre progrès ! Beaucoup d'autres élèves s'étaient mordus les doigts de ne pas avoir eu le courage de se présenter ce fameux jour des inscriptions et ils devaient se contentaient de regarder avec admiration leurs courageux camarades cabrioler dans les airs avec une agilité grandissante...

Pour Draco, la vie était moins rose, plutôt morose...

Deux semaines, une éternité pour le Serpentard solitaire...

Le rythme était le même presque chaque jour, ponctué de repas, de cours, de devoirs, de solitude même au milieu de tous les élèves. Les camarades de sa Maison rongeaient leur frein dans leur coin avec rage et tristesse, quoique quelques uns devaient se réjouir de sa déchéance. Quant aux Gryffondors, ils ne savaient comment se comporter avec le glacial Serpentard : il était l'ennemi de toujours mais aussi le Veela de leur leader. Dans le doute, il faut s'abstenir donc tous l'ignoraient ! La plupart des élèves des autres Maisons l'évitaient ne sachant que lui dire, se comportant comme si rien n'avait changé.

Le seul avantage de cette situation était qu'il s'était avancé sur ses cours pour au moins le trimestre et qu'il rendait des devoirs d'une perfection encore jamais égalé, dixit le Professeur Binns. En effet, Draco avait du temps pour préparer des devoirs parfaits poussant le vice jusqu'à les illustrer par des dessins de son propre cru. Sa matière de prédilection pour ce genre d'activités : Histoire de la magie au grand bonheur du professeur qui avait trouvé en lui un regain d'intérêt pour sa propre matière ! Le Serpentard trouvait les batailles de Gobelins agréables à dessiner surtout quand certaines de ses vilaines créatures ressemblaient à certains Gryffondors détestés. Le professeur Binns s'en était bien amusé mais ne l'avait fait savoir que par quelques remarques écrites sur ses copies...

D'autres professeurs l'avaient félicité publiquement souvent sous les murmures étonnés, admiratifs ou jaloux des autres élèves. Ses notes étaient excellentes au point de surpasser celles de Granger ! Il se délectait de son expression dépitée quand un professeur le félicitait pour sa copie parfaite alors qu'elle ne récoltait qu'un excellent ! Ses parents allaient être excessivement fiers de lui quand Severus leur racontera. Il soupira. Heureusement qu'il continuait à recevoir leurs messages quotidiens par le biais de la Gazette et qu'il pouvait discutait avec son parrain sinon il ne savait pas comment il aurait fait. Sous son air indifférent au monde, il souffrait terriblement de solitude...

Draco se retrouvait donc dans les tribunes pour de longues attentes qu'il avait sues combler par des lectures, des écrits puis depuis quelques jours par des dessins. Il dessinait les mouvements souples des joueurs qui évoluaient avec grâce sous ses yeux... Il posa les yeux sur celui qu'il venait de finir. Non, c'était faux ! Il ne dessinait qu'un seul joueur qui évoluait avec grâce dans les airs : Harry Potter, fabuleux joueur de Quidditch, il devait bien se l'avouer... Le sentiment ne le dérangeait pas : il acceptait... Puisque c'était son compagnon, il était normal qu'il ressente une attraction pour lui... ce qui n'avait pas l'air d'être réciproque. Leurs nuits pour renforcer le lien pour ne pas dire les nuits où ils étaient obligés de coucher ensemble étaient d'une platitude à pleurer : Potter n'avait pas été insultant comme la première fois, ni violent, ni maladroit, seulement le feu n'y était et le Veela n'arrivait pas à s'enflammer sous les caresses de son compagnon... Il avait pourtant pensé que cela se ferait naturellement d'autant plus que Potter y mettait tout de même du sien. Celui-ci avait fini par lui demander après leur dernière rencontre, non sans une certaine gène, s'il avait toujours été frigide ou si c'était son corps qui le répugnait... Draco n'avait pas répondu et le Gryffondor était reparti vexé en ayant automatiquement déduit le pire...

Des éclats de rire lui firent relever la tête de son dessin. Il eut un pincement au cœur... de jalousie ? Potter avait fait monter le fils de Rosier sur son balai pour mieux lui montrer une figure et celui-ci de peur s'était accroché à lui comme un bébé Koala à sa maman déclenchant les rires des joueurs des deux équipes et de leurs entraineurs. Potter redescendit et aida son petit protégé à descendre pour aller enfourcher son propre balai. Il lui portait un regard tendre et doux avec des étincelles de malice qui n'existaient jamais quand il croisait son regard...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Quelques rangs au-dessus du Serpentard, Hermione regardait ses deux amis prendre très au sérieux leur nouvelle charge. Ils avaient tous deux des méthodes très différentes mais la joie et la bonne humeur régnaient pendant leur entrainement au point que les différences de Maison s'estompaient... L'idée judicieuse des jumeaux Weasley de faire porter aux joueurs des couleurs qui ne rappelaient en rien celles des célèbres Maisons de Poudlard aidait beaucoup et même Ron ne voyait plus que des petits camarades dans les Serpentards qu'entrainaient Harry.

La Gryffondor soupira d'aise. Ses amis étaient heureux et les enfants s'épanouissaient à leurs contacts... Son regard se reporta sur le Serpentard quelques rangs plus bas. Celui-ci regardait Harry avec envie. Avait-il envie de voler, de jouer au Quidditch avec sa propre équipe ? Elle ne savait que pensait de leur ancien pire ennemi, désormais compagnon de son meilleur ami...

Hermione surveillait ses messages tous les matins et tant qu'ils ne comportaient que des encouragements familiaux basiques, elle ne dévoilerait pas son secret. Un enfant quelque soit son âge avait besoin des encouragements de ses parents. C'était le seul problème qu'elle avait résolu. Rester le manque d'attraction dans le lien entre les deux nouveaux compagnons et le nouveau professeur... Quelle énigme celui-là ! Elle n'avait rien pu obtenir comme renseignement !

Elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder observant les exercices des deux jeunes équipes.

Énigme...

Chercher dans les livres... Fait.

Énigme...

Demander des renseignements à l'école de sorcellerie de Nouvelle-Orléans... Fait.

Énigme...

Espionner discrètement... Toujours en cours...

Énigme...

En anglais, énigme se dit riddle... Jeux de mots... Tom Marvolo Riddle... Voldemort... I am Lord Voldemort...

Et si ?

Hermione prit un parchemin vierge et essaya tous les combinaisons possibles : Ckris Labuis... mais bien sûr ! Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Cela sautait aux yeux ! Son nom, son attitude, celle de Harry envers lui, toutes les pièces du puzzles se plaçaient parfaitement maintenant et l'image d'ensemble était évidente ! Il fallait qu'elle parle à son ami si cachotier. Elle l'avait démasqué ! Elle était la meilleure ! Quoique... Ces temps-ci, Malfoy avait des résultats étonnants mais elle arriverait à le surpasser. Un peu de compétition ne lui ferait que du bien pour améliorer ses propres résultats. C'était finalement une bonne chose...

À la fin de l'entraînement des juniors comme tout le monde avait fini par les appeler, elle se leva dévala, avec hâte, les gradins à la rencontre de Harry pour profiter de ses quelques instants de pause pour lui demander de la rejoindre plus tard dans la salle sur demande avec Ron. Malheureusement dans sa précipitation, elle bouscula au passage le bras de Malfoy ce qui fit tomber quelques parchemins de son sac ouvert sur ses genoux par-dessus le parapet sur le sol boueux. Celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser qu'il exposait :

« Tu ne peux pas faire attention, Granger ! Tu as abîmé mes devoirs !

- Désolée, Malfoy. Répondit poliment la Gryffondor malgré le ton agressif et méprisant du jeune homme.

- Je ne pense pas. Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès pour saboter mon travail !

- Que se passe-t-il, ici ? » Demanda froidement une voix derrière eux.

Harry entendant l'esclandre depuis le terrain, c'était approché pour comprendre ce qui se passait entre son amie et son compagnon.

« Ton amie a abîmé mes devoirs pour demain par jalousie car j'ai de meilleures notes qu'elle !

- Mais pas du tout, Harry. Ce n'était absolument pas intentionnel. Je n'ai pas fait attention en descendant et j'ai malencontreusement percuté Malfoy. Je me suis excusée qui plus est !

- Cela ne change rien à l'état de mon travail ! »

D'un coup de baguette et une incantation plus tard, Hermione avait réparé les dommages. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à Draco pour qui cette occasion était une aubaine pour rabaisser sans enfreindre les règles la Gryffondor et... de plus, une petite distraction dans son profond ennui était la bienvenue !

« Cela ne change en rien l'intention !

- Malfoy, tu exagères. Hermione n'a eu aucune mauvaise intention et le mal est réparé...

- ça, c'est toi qui le dis ! Cela aurait été l'inverse, on en aurait entendu parlé jusque dans le bureau du Directeur !

- Ce n'est pas vrai... Essaya Harry ne sachant que dire.

- Voyons,... Harry... Tu sais bien que ses études sont plus importants que tout et, là, comme je suis au-dessus d'elle, elle ne le supporte pas. D'ailleurs, c'est normal que je lui sois supérieur... » Susurra-t-il en se grandissant avec un regard hautain.

Le sous-entendu sur sa condition de fille de Moldus ne fut pas perdu et le mot Sang-de-Bourbe, même s'il n'avait pas été prononcé, flotté dans l'air. Draco était fier de lui. Granger serrait les poings de rage, le visage rouge de colère. Le Serpentard reprit.

« Regarde, Harry. Elle est rouge de honte car j'ai dévoilé une partie sombre de sa personnalité dont elle n'osait te parler. Ce n'est pas beau de faire des cachoteries à ses amis, Gran... Hermione, continua doucement Draco sur un ton de réprimande.

- Tu as raison, Malfoy ! Entre amis, on doit tout se dire ! Harry, je te retrouve où tu sais après l'entrainement. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire... »

Sous le regard inquiet et interrogatif de son ami, la Gryffondor alla d'un pas vif se calmer dans la bibliothèque en attendant de savourer sa basse vengeance dans la salle sur demande...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 11**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :**

- **Pour Anonyme :** Oui, c'est ça !! Bravo et je ne vais pas chipoter pour des fautes d'orthographe alors que tu me laisses si gentiment un message ! Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Hermoni :** Merci pour cet agréable et très drôle message et j'espère que Hermione ne te décevra pas (sauf à la fin de ce chapitre mais promis c'est la dernière fois ! ). Pour BSG4, mais bien sûr ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Lys :** Trèèès bonne façon de raisonner donc maintenant avec la fin de ce chapitre, tu vas pouvoir faire comme Hermione et placer les pièces de ton puzzle à la bonne et... alors ? Pour le rêve, loupé ! C'était l'autre ! Étonnant non quand on voit la situation ?! lol Merci et à mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Douce :** Pour... je ne dirai rien ! lol Merci ! ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Hypnos :** Oui, j'en ferai un vrai ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour ... :** Oui, je suis sûre que la suite est tous les mercredis ! lol Alors maintenant pour le nouveau prof, une idée ? Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Yanlua :** Ouiiiiii ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Mel :** Non, ce n'est pas Fenrir ! lol Le reste est juste ! Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Anonyme :** Oui, bravo ! C'est bien cela ! Et pour les fautes pas de soucis ! C'est déjà bien sympa de me laisser un message ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Anonyme :** Tiens, j'ai deux anonymes ! lol Il faut te décider sinon je ne dirai rien ! lol Pour GSB4, tu sais maintenant que tu avais deviné juste ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Gwladys Evans :** Oui pour tout !! lol Et je suis sûre que les indices d'Hermione te permettent de savoir qui est le nouveau professeur de DCFM ! ;) Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et pour vos recherches ! Certains sont de petits malins dont je dois me méfier fortement ! Mais je vous assure que je cogite fort pour vous avoir... Oups pardon pour vous surprendre... XD Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais y arriver ! lol

Alors pour Ckris Labuis, Hermione vous a-t-elle aidé ? Interdiction à ceux qui m'on déjà "grillé" depuis deux chapitres de répondre ! ;) Oh mais si je suis folle, laissez une review pour confirmer ce que vous m'avez déjà dit ! lol

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi prochain ! ;)


	12. Chapter 12 : Résignation

.

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques. Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement.

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et l'identité du professeur Labuis...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Je suis tant impressionnée par vos messages emplis de diverses émotions que je vous offre ce chapitre entre deux publications ! Merci infiniment !**

.

**Chapitre 12 : Résignation**

.

Draco arriva dans la Grande Salle de bonne humeur. Une simple altercation avec Granger, la veille, où il lui avait cloué le bec devant son meilleur ami, avait miné l'ambiance de la soirée du célèbre Trio de Gryffondors, pour sa plus grande joie. Cela lui avait donné la petite distraction qui avait éclairé sa soirée.

Le blond fier de lui s'installa comme à son habitude près de son compagnon. Il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose était différent : Potter avait les deux yeux ouverts… Pourtant ses deux amis ne lui parlaient pas, ils discutaient entre eux lui jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil anxieux...

D'accord, le Survivant bien éveillé à une heure si matinale avait de quoi surprendre mais delà à être inquiet... Draco trouvait cela très exagéré. Le moindre pet de travers chez le Golden Boy et tout le monde était en émoi… Quelle hérésie ! Il se servit du thé en attendant la Gazette… Un petit message rien que pour lui… C'était son petit plaisir de tous les jours qui faisait sa vie moins monotone.

Quand les hiboux arrivèrent, Draco allait prendre son quotidien quand une main le stoppa et lui prit calmement mais sûrement son journal. Potter le posa près de son assiette en continuant à boire son jus de citrouille sans lui avoir jeter le moindre regard.

« Harry, c'est ma Gazette que tu viens de prendre.

- Je sais mais tu n'en as pas besoin. Si quelque chose d'important se passe, je t'en informerai…

- Je voudrais juste avoir le loisir de lire le journal pendant mon petit-déjeuner, se défendit le Serpentard d'un ton exaspéré.

- Et moi, je n'en ai pas envie. Cela me coupe l'appétit.

- Granger lit bien le sien et tu ne lui dis rien.

- Her-mi-one, Malfoy ! C'est la dernière fois que je te rappelle à l'ordre pour Qui-Que-Ce-Soit dans ma vie ! Est-ce clair ?

- Comme du cristal ! Répliqua le Serpentard d'un ton froid.

- De plus, ce n'est pas avec elle que je suis lié. Et surtout ! Surtout ! Elle ne fait pas semblant de parcourir les articles pour aller ensuite lire les petites annonces malveillantes ! »

Draco estomaqué ne répondit rien. Le Gryffondor continua tranquillement son repas mais lui ne put rien avalé. Potter lui volait son plaisir ! Il n'avait plus aucun lien avec ses parents… Mais c'était une décision de son compagnon. Il acceptait...

À la fin du petit-déjeuner, ce fut le cœur lourd qu'il suivit le Trio d'Or en classe. La matinée se passa comme dans une brume épaisse...

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

Hermione observa la scène très mal à l'aise. La veille, elle avait trouvé sa vengeance particulièrement méritée. Mais ce matin... Le jeune homme n'avait plus rien du prétentieux Serpentard qui l'avait tant vexée, la veille... Elle avait réfléchi calmement et était arrivé à comprendre que Draco s'était juste amusé à ses dépens. Oui, cela serait Draco pour elle dorénavant ! Il était bien obligé de l'appeler Hermione ! Autant lui rendre la politesse...

La Gryffondor avait mis sa rancœur de côté et avait analysé objectivement la situation. Le Serpentard n'avait plus rien d'autres que ses études... Des souvenirs douloureux lui revinrent en mémoire... Heureusement qu'elle avait rencontré Harry et Ron sinon elle serait encore à l'écart avec ses livres... Tout comme Draco en ce moment. Elle se demanda si ce visage impassible n'était qu'un masque pour cacher une autre réalité sur la personnalité du Serpentard... Elle posa son regard sur table des Serpentards qui leur jetaient des coups d'œil haineux. Comment aurait-elle réagi si c'était Harry qui était malheureux à la table de ses ennemis sans qu'elle ne puisse jamais lui adresser la parole ? Quel calvaire ! Draco était isolé au milieu de tous, sans sa famille, sans ses amis, avec des règles si rigides. Et elle, elle venait de le priver du bonheur de quelques petits messages sans conséquences ! Elle, que tout le monde disait intelligente, avait été si stupide ! Avec deux sous de jugeote, elle aurait dû voir que, dans son ennui, le jeune blond s'amusait à sa façon, très serpentarde certes, mais il se divertissait simplement... comme avec le professeur Labuis dans le couloir... Pour sa défense, la découverte de la réelle identité du nouveau professeur l'avait beaucoup perturbée...

Il y avait de quoi ! Ckris labuis était l'anagramme de Sirius Black ! Le parrain de Harry, dorénavant père adoptif adoptif de celui-ci, aimait vivre dangereusement ! Personne ne savait qu'il était encore vivant mais il n'avait pas était encore innocenté . Pour Hermione, cet anagramme était un risque inconsidéré ! Son ami ne leur avait pas raconté comment tout cela était arrivé : le retour de son "défunt" parrain, le mariage avec son pire ennemi, son adoption... Il avait tout simplement dit que c'était une longue histoire qu'il leur racontera sûrement un jour quand tout sera devenu plus sûr...

Hermione posa de nouveau son regard sur Draco. Son air désespérément perdu fit énormément de peine à la Gryffondor mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière... Comment pouvait-elle se faire pardonner une telle erreur ?

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

À la table des professeurs, Severus avait deviné ce qui se passait entre son filleul et son fils. La Gazette était pliée près de celui-ci... Harry, le visage fermé ne décolérait pas de la trahison de son compagnon. Draco ne parvenait pas à cacher son désarroi. Et vu l'air coupable de Granger, c'était elle qui avait vendu la mèche...

La situation devenait inextricable. Severus ne comprenait pas. Il avait espéré avec ce lien Veela/compagnon faire passer son filleul avec douceur du côté de la lumière mais les relations ne s'établissaient pas de manières conventionnelles. Harry ne faisait rien comme tout le monde ! Peut-être que le fait d'être aveugle sur une partie de la personnalité de son Veela interférait dans leur lien... Comment lui faire entendre raison ? Sirius et lui-même avaient essayé mais malgré tout l'amour qu'il leur portait, le jeune homme ne trouvait pas leurs expériences comparables. Les parents ne peuvent comprendre, c'est bien connu ! Cette pensée allégea quelques instants ses inquiétudes. En si peu de temps, ils avaient tous trois construits une petite famille soudée... Mais il aurait tant voulu que Draco en fasse partie... Qui pourrait bien ouvrir les yeux à son obstiné de fils ? Il reporta son attention sur le drame qui se déroulait à la table des Gryffondors... Granger, bien sûr ! S'il arrivait à la convaincre, Harry l'écouterait sûrement. Encore fallait-il que la Gryffondor le veuille !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Le cours de potions se déroula normalement : séance de torture sous la houlette du sarcastique Maître des Potions ! Mais quelques minutes avant la fin, le professeur arrêta son discours pour annoncer un nouvel exercice au désespoir des élèves.

« Je voudrais vous former au travail en équipe... Qui dit équipe dit coéquipiers... que vous ne serez pas toujours en mesure de choisir ! Donc je vais former des binômes Gryffondor/Serpentard... »

Severus fit interrompu par un brouhaha de protestations.

« Des récriminations ? Allez donc vous plaindre à notre cher Directeur ! Je suis sûr qu'il sera contre ce mélange des élèves entre Maisons... » Susurra le Directeur des Serpentard.

Toute rébellion fut étouffée dans l'œuf. Quand Albus Dumbledore apprendra que Severus Snape œuvrait pour le rapprochement des Maisons, ce sera Noël avant l'heure pour lui !

« Je disais donc... Je vais former des binômes Gryffondor/Serpentard pour un travail commun sur un thème différent selon les équipes pour éviter toute tentative de tricherie, évidemment... » Continua le sadique professeur sous les soupirs de désespoir de son auditoire. Il déroula le parchemin et annonça :

« Commençons ! Bulstrode/Finnigan ! Greengrass/Thomas ! Nott/Patil ! Zabini/Brown ! Parkinson/Weaslay ! Malfoy/Granger ! Goyle/Potter ! Crabbe/Londubas ! »

Il releva les yeux de sa liste pour voir une classe hébétée. Seul le frémissement de sa lèvres supérieure aurait trahi son envie d'éclater de rire. Avec de tels groupes, il allait y avoir de la casse ! Mais peu importait... Pendant que les élèves essaieraient de travailler ensemble, sûrement en vain, ses deux meilleurs élèves ne laisseront pas une bonne note leur échapper pour une question de mésentente... et ils pourront faire connaissance. Avec leur intelligence et leur finesse, il espérait qu'ils verraient au-delà des différences...

Le Maître des Potions distribua à chaque binôme son sujet et donna généreusement une semaine pour le traiter ! Et c'étaient sous un flot de conversations sur l'état de santé mentale de leur infâme professeur que les élèves se rendirent en Métamorphose... Draco impassible suivait le groupe cachant sa peine. Même son parrain œuvrait à son malheur...

Au déjeuner, le jeune homme ne put toujours rien avalé. Le coup avait été dur et il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais communiqué avec ses parents. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Le soir même, les élèves malchanceux de septième année se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque. Autant en finir au plus vite avec ce stupide devoir...

Hermione s'installa silencieusement à sa table habituelle, située dans un endroit à l'abri de tout regard surtout de celui de Madame Pince. Draco s'assit en face d'elle sans un regard pour sa nouvelle coéquipière. Ils étaient tous les deux isolés du reste de leurs camarades. C'était l'occasion idéale pour la Gryffondor de se faire pardonner son geste mesquin.

« Draco, puis-je te parler ?

- Draco ? Tiens où est passé "Malfoy" sur un ton méprisant ? Répondit froidement le Serpentard sans lever les yeux du parchemin où était inscrit leur sujet.

- Je mérite cette réflexion mais je voudrais que l'on fasse une trêve... Je... Je voudrais t'aider face à Harry. »

Le jeune releva la tête brusquement et plongea un regard suspicieux dans les yeux pleins de regrets de la jeune femme.

« Et pourquoi Miss Je-sais-tout-meilleure-copine-de-celui-qui-a-survécu voudrait aider le vilain Serpentard-qui-complote-toujours-pour-le-mal ?

- J'aime beaucoup Harry mais je le trouve injuste avec toi. J'ai réfléchi après ma colère d'hier et je pense que personne ne mérite ce qui t'arrive. Harry n'est pas le fautif. Il est même une victime dans l'histoire mais cela ne justifie pas sa réaction... De plus, cela vous rend malheureux autant l'un que l'autre. Tu souffres de l'isolement dans lequel il t'a enfermé au milieu de tous... et avec l'accord de tous... même celui de ta famille... même du tien... Et lui, il est continuellement sur la défensive et il se rend malade tant la situation lui pèse. »

Draco eut un reniflement méprisant. Il devait reconnaître que Miss Je-sais-tout méritait son surnom.

« Oui, mais lui, il n'a pas perdu sa liberté ! Finit-il par dire d'un ton amer.

- Il a perdu la liberté de choisir lui-même la personne avec laquelle il allait vivre sa vie ! Aurais-tu sacrifié cela si les rôles avaient été inversés ? »

Draco détourna son regard. Non, en aucun cas, il aurait accepté. Mais pour lui, Potter était un Gryffondor, il avait donc le sens du sacrifice. Il n'avait pas creusé l'idée plus loin, trop préoccupé à sauver sa peau... Il regarda de nouveau sa "coéquipière"...

« Et en quoi cela te concerne, Gran... Hermione ?

- Je voudrais mettre fin à cette injustice sans léser mon ami.

- Sauver les Elfes de Maisons ne te suffit plus comme noble cause, Mademoiselle la Gryffondor ? Après la S.A.L.E., Société d'Aide et de Libération des Elfes, tu t'es dit pourquoi ne pas créer la S.A.L.A.U.D, Société d'Aide et de Libération de l'Abjecte mais Unique Draco, pour le pauvre petit Serpentard maltraité" ? Déclara Draco sarcastique.

- Non... Commença la jeune femme en rougissant. Je voudrais simplement me faire pardonner d'une énorme erreur que j'ai faite hier soir... »

Hermione se tut et baissa les yeux. Ceux du blond s'écarquillèrent.

« C'est toi qui as dit à Potter pour les petites annonces, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le silence se fit entre les deux jeunes gens. Draco jugeait la situation. Était-il désespéré à ce point ? Oui, il l'était. De plus, il était un Serpentard et en tant que tel, il ne laisserait pas passer une si belle occasion de retrouver quelques avantages. Il prit un air hautain et dit :

« Je me disais aussi. Potter arriver à me démasquer avec ses deux neurones non-connectés, ce n'était pas possible ! »

La Gryffondor fronça d'abord les sourcils sous l'insulte puis elle comprit la plaisanterie derrière le ton acide. Elle pouffa et entra dans le jeu.

« Tu exagères. Harry a plus de deux neurones. Il est même très intelligent... sauf le matin avant le petit-déjeuner, j'avoue !

- Je t'assure, Hermione. Il a deux neurones : un pour tenir sur son balai, l'autre pour viser le Vif d'or ! »

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Ils furent réprimandaient par Madame Pince qui passait ranger les livres. Ils continuèrent donc à pouffer en silence et se mirent au travail. Le sujet : L'asphodèle et les potions de guérison...

Deux heures plus tard, c'était un Harry exaspéré qui les interrompit dans leur travail.

« Je vais devenir fou avec ce type ! C'est impossible de travailler avec lui ! Il confond tout ! Je vais travailler dans la Salle Commune ! Vous me rejoignez ?

- Dans dix minutes, Harry. On termine ce paragraphe et on arrive. »

Le Gryffondor tourna les talons sans entendre Draco murmurer d'une voix nasillarde d'elfe de Maison :

« Oui, Harry Potter, Monsieur. Draco viendra. »

Hermione mit ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater de rire. Elle avait raison. Derrière cette façade de froid Serpentard se cachait une personne très intéressante, intelligente et même drôle...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco se dirigeait avec appréhension vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Comme hier, il n'aurait pas la joie de lire le mot de ses parents. Severus les avait-il prévenus de ce problème ou continuaient-ils à publier leurs annonces ? Cette perte était vraiment difficile pour le jeune homme. Seul point positif de la journée précédente était l'aide inattendue de la Sang-de-bourbe... Hummm, Granger... Non, Hermione... C'était pour lui un peu d'espoir auquel se raccrochait...

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son compagnon, apparemment redevenu lui-même c'est-à-dire à son état de mollusque hémicéphale anesthésié. Il reporta son attention sur son assiette et essaya de manger un peu.

Les hiboux arrivèrent mais aucun pour lui... Il soupira et saisit sa tasse de thé pour ne pas perdre contenance. Supplice ultime, Hermione put lire la Gazette de son côté...

À la fin du petit-déjeuner, la jeune fille attira l'attention du Serpentard.

« Draco... »

Étonné par l'emploi du prénom, plusieurs Gryffondors la dévisagèrent.

« Hermione... Répliqua sur le même ton Draco pour aiguiser la curiosité de ses voisins.

- J'ai préparé quelques idées pour le devoir de potions. Pourrais-tu y jeter un coup d'œil ?

- Bien sûr mais... rien ne presse. On peut voir ça, après les cours, à la bibliothèque...

- Je préfère gagner du temps et rectifier avant de travailler réellement, ce soir. » Déclara-t-elle avec assurance sous le regard amusé de ses camarades qui se disaient qu'elle ne changerait jamais. Ils en auraient presque plaint le Serpentard.

« D'accord... »

Draco saisit le parchemin qu'elle lui tendit et le déroula. Il eut un sursaut mais en croisant le regard de sa coéquipière, il se reprit.

« En effet, cela mérite réflexion. »

La Gryffondor lui sourit. Il lui répondit avec hésitation.

Il soupira et relut le parchemin :

_Personne ne mérite d'être privé de ses parents ! Alors voici pour toi et ce n'est qu'un début !_

"GSB1 et GSB2 ont toujours été fiers de leur GSB3 adoré mais ils le sont d'autant plus depuis que GSB4 leur a communiqué ses notes."

"GSB1 et GSB2 envoient tout leur amour à leur précieux GSB3 pour compenser le crétinisme de GSB5 qui ne sait pas ce qu'il rate."

Les messages d'hier et d'aujourd'hui auxquels il n'aurait pas dû avoir accès, étaient sous ses yeux, offerts de façon inattendue et ce, secrètement, devant les yeux de tous. Un mea culpa ? Un geste d'amitié ? Peu importait la raison, il avait dorénavant une alliée et une alliée de poids...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Comme à son habitude, Draco s'installa sur le premier gradin. On était jeudi. C'était le début de l'entrainement des juniors... Hermione s'assit à ses côtés et observa les petits joueurs.

« Cela se passe mieux que prévu...

- Oui, je ne pensais pas que Harry aurait autant de patience avec des élèves de ma Maison.

- Harry aime les enfants et le fait qu'ils puissent les voir hors de leurs uniformes lui donne l'occasion de les connaître vraiment. Quant aux premières années, ils viennent d'arriver. Ils n'ont pas donc autant de préjugés que nous qui nous regardons en chien de faïence depuis des années.

- Cela expliquerait l'adoration qui brille dans leurs yeux quand ils le regardent.

- C'est vrai... Mais je trouve aussi que Harry n'a jamais eu un tel charisme.

- Je pense que c'est l'assurance qu'il a acquise avec l'adoption... D'ailleurs, tu sais qui sont ses parents ? Demanda innocemment Draco.

- Tss ! Tss ! Tss ! Tu n'espères tout de même pas m'avoir comme cela, Draco. Si tu veux des informations, demande à Harry !

- J'aurais tenté... »

Draco soupira et reprit :

« Il est vrai que je le trouve particulièrement attirant.

- Ah, ah ! Le Veela en toi se réveille !

- J'aimerai... »

Le jeune homme s'interrompit une lueur dans les yeux, trahissant ses sentiments. Hermione attendrie tenta de le rassurer.

« Il y viendra, Draco. Je t'assure. Il a juste du mal à donner sa confiance... »

Les deux jeunes gens observèrent l'entrainement quelques instants, en silence...

« Hermione, tu devrais dire à Harry que nous ne sommes pas en hiver. Il n'a besoin de sortir ses boots et son écharpe.

- Pardon ?

- Regarde-le. Il est entre les jumeaux Boot et la petite Scarf... »

Hermione fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension puis son visage s'éclaira. Elle sourit. Le Serpentard avait en fait beaucoup d'humour. Il fallait juste le comprendre : les jumeaux Boot pour la paire de boots et Violette Scarf pour écharpe en anglais. Elle appréciait la complicité qui commençait à se créer entre eux.

« Ne lui en parle pas. S'il s'apercevait de ton humour, il serait tellement étonné qu'il en perdrait son latin !

- Pas grave ! Il demandera un coup de main à Virgile et Ovide ! »

Cette dernier boutade acheva la Gryffondor qui éclata de rire.

« Je te laisse avec ton latiniste frileux. Je dois aller faire des recherches pour mon devoir de DCFM. Il le faut bien si je veux te surpasser.

- Arrête de rêver, Granger. Une Sang-de-Bourbe ne dépassera jamais un sorcier issue d'une prestigieuse famille de Sang-Pur comme moi ! » Déclara Draco d'un ton théâtral.

Hermione commençait à s'habituer à l'humour caustique du Serpentard. Elle lui répondit du tac au tac entrant dans son jeu.

« Mon pauvre Malfoy ! C'est avec ce genre de propos que je sais que tu es le dernier d'une famille où il n'y a que des mariages consanguins. Ton aptitude au dessin ne fait que confirmait que les attardés ont toujours une activité où ils sont surdoués ! »

Sur un éclat de rire, Draco vit Hermione s'en aller le nez en l'air faisant semblant d'être vexée... Il ressentit un vide après son départ. Il était surpris de rencontrer en cette jeune femme, que tout éloignait de son monde, une personne dont il appréciait réellement la personnalité...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco soupira et sortit son carnet de croquis et commença machinalement un nouveau dessin... Harry Potter au Quidditch n°28... Il lui ferait un regard doux et aimant pour oublier la froideur de son compagnon à son égard... Il se concentra sur sa tâche sans un seul coup d'œil sur celui qu'il dessinait et qui volait à quelques mètres... L'ignorant... Donnant sa confiance, son attention, à d'autres que lui... Mais c'était son destin et il devait l'accepter...

Sa concentration fut perturbée par de petits bruits peu familiers sur un terrain de Quidditch. Il regarda devant lui, derrière lui, sur les côtés, sous son banc... Rien ! Avait-il eu une hallucination auditive ? Il haussa les épaules et retourna à son dessin... Les petits bruits se firent de nouveau entendre. Draco leva les yeux vers les joueurs et eut un pincement au cœur : Potter chatouillait le petit Andrew Rosier qui riait à gorge déployée... Très certainement le chouchou depuis le début...

Personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Il en profita pour passer derrière la tribune. Toujours rien... Il s'immobilisa, tendant l'oreille aux aguets du moindre bruit suspect... Là, plus loin sous le petit renfort tout au bout... Il s'avança silencieusement avec précaution et se pencha. Quelle ne fut sa surprise de découvrir la chatte du concierge, Miss Teigne... en compagnie d'un unique petit chaton noir qui passa du miaulement au feulement lorsqu'il vit l'intrus. C'était le chaton le plus laid qu'il lui ait jamais été donné l'occasion de voir : son pelage miteux était totalement ébouriffé et il crachait son mécontentement comme si sa vie en dépendait sous le regard noire de sa mère. Draco se releva le regard méprisant. Même cette satané bestiole avait trouvé chaussure à son pied. Il allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'il se figea... Pourquoi hésitait-il ? Il devait retourner à sa place finir son dessin et ignorer ces bestioles... Il eut la vision du concierge Cracmol qui se trainait comme une âme en peine, seul,... Cela ne le regardait pas ! Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta de nouveau... Zut, sa solitude devait vraiment lui peser pour penser à faire une chose pareille ! Il fit demi-tour, lança un sort de lévitation sur les deux chats et prit la direction du château veillant à n'être vu de personne...

Le Serpentard trouva le vieil homme à l'entrée accrochant un tableau qui était tombé. Il prit un air détaché et supérieur et il s'approcha de lui.

« Monsieur Rusard, j'ai trouvé ses horreurs qui trainaient derrière les gradins d'une des tribunes du terrain de Quidditch ! Cela gène terriblement ma concentration ! Pourriez-vous surveiller vos animaux pour qu'ils ne gênent pas le travail des élèves !

- Ma Miss Teigne ! » Se précipita le concierge les larmes aux yeux.

Il prit son horrible animal de compagnie dans ses bras comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Puis il releva la tête avec un regard étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut cette gentillesse, Monsieur Malfoy ?

- Je voulais dit ! Cela me gênait.

Le vieil homme le regarda intensément.

« Merci... Murmura-t-il en tournant les talons pour retourner dans sa loge, choyé son animal.

- Eeeeh ! Et l'autre bestiole ! C'est son chaton !

- Je vous le donne en remerciements. » Ajouta le concierge sans se retourner.

Draco resta seul avec un chaton en lévitation tétanisé d'être si loin du sol. Que faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas garder cette horreur ! Il n'avait jamais voulu d'un animal de compagnie et s'il en avait voulu un, il aurait choisi un bel animal digne de lui : un dragon, un phœnix, un hippogriffe... Humm, non, mauvais souvenirs, une licorne, un basilic,... Bref, un animal rare digne de son rang !

Un piteux miaulement le fit revenir sur Terre. Le chaton essayait de retrouver le plancher des vaches pour rejoindre sa mère. Il devait se sentir seul... Non, non, non, cela recommençait ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il parle à son parrain avant de se transformer un madeleine à chaque fois qu'il était question de solitude. Il prit délicatement le petit animal qui au lieu de manifester son mécontentement comme lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, se blottit contre lui. Soupirant, il retourna à sa place dans la tribune, attendant avec le chaton le fin de l'entrainement des juniors pour parler à Harry...

Le Gryffondor avait remarqué la disparition du Serpentard et lorsqu'il le vit revenir, il fondit sur lui.

« Malfoy ! où étais-tu ?

- Juste derrière les tribunes ! Je ne me suis pas sauvé même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque !

- Tu ne peux pas répondre simplement à mes questions ?

- Tu ne peux pas formuler des questions intéressantes ?

- Ne réponds à une question par une question ! Mais qu'est-ce c'est que ça ?

- Si tu m'avais laissé le droit de commander par correspondance au Pré-au-lard, je t'aurai illico acheter des lunettes ! Cela s'appelle un chat !

- Arrête tes sarcasmes ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ?

- Le nourrir, le caresser, jouer avec lui, peut-être ? À moins qu'il me faille aussi ton autorisation pour avoir un animal de compagnie ? »

Le chaton se mit à feuler en direction du Gryffondor. Sous son air d'arrogance habituelle, Draco avait le cœur qui battait la chamade de peur. Potter pouvait bien entendu lui interdire d'avoir un animal de compagnie et malgré ses sarcasmes, il aurait accepté son refus.

« Si cela peut te faire plaisir d'avoir cet horrible chaton, alors d'accord ! »

Draco ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement puis il ajouta :

« Je peux retourner dans ma chambre pour m'occuper de lui ? Il est sale et il doit avoir fain.

- Ok, mais tu ne fais aucun détour ! On se retrouve au diner. »

Potter retourna sur le terrain pour son propre entrainement et Draco saisit son sac pour se diriger vers sa chambre...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de te garder, vilaine bête ! »

Draco était exaspéré. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il essayait de donner une meilleure apparence au chaton mais rien n'y faisait ! Après l'avoir laver avec son propre savon, coiffé avec son propre gel, l'animal restait miteux et ébouriffé !

Il le posa sur son lit et le petit animal s'empressa de lécher sa fourrure pour se débarrasser du produit visqueux. Draco s'amusa de l'agacement du chaton. Il observa le nettoyage méticuleux et fut pris d'un fou-rire quand il vit le résultat : c'était pire ! La chaton ressemblait à un oursin en fourrure ou à la tête de Potter !

« Je crois que je t'ai trouvé un nom, vilaine bestiole ! Je vais t'appeler Potty comme ton homologue humain ébouriffé ! »

Fier de sa trouvaille, Draco passa une main dans la douce fourrure pour y mettre encore plus de désordre. Cela le mit de bonne humeur. Ce soir, Harry avait rendez-vous avec Ron chez le Directeur pour faire le bilan de son projet "Quidditch pour les premières années". Il en profitera pour aller voler...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco revenait d'un pas léger de sa petit escapade dans les airs. Au détour du couloir qui menait à sa chambre, il se figea. Potter était adossé à sa porte le fixant avec colère. Trouver une excuse ! Trouver une excuse ! Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit... Il décida de s'approcher et de laisser passer la tempête qui s'annonçait...

« Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure avec ton balai ? »

Le blond déglutit. Que répondre quand tout paraissait si évident ?

« Monsieur Malfoy m'a aidé à nettoyer les buts du terrain de Quidditch. Coupa une voix acide.

Le concierge sortit de l'ombre derrière le Serpentard, Miss teigne miaulant entre ses jambes. Draco reprit son souffle qu'il retenait depuis la question de son compagnon. L'aide était pour le moins inattendue mais précieuse.

« Ce jeune homme a tellement de temps maintenant qu'il s'est charitablement proposé de m'aider à entretenir le terrain de Quidditch qu'il n'a plus l'occasion d'utiliser ! »

Harry rougit sous l'allusion à ses règles qu'apparemment même l'ignoble Rusard trouvaient rigides et injustes.

« Bonsoir ! » Fit-il en partant sans demander son reste.

Le Serpentard regarda son compagnon s'éloigner ne croyant pas en sa chance. Il se retourna pour remercier le vieux concierge mais celui-ci était déjà parti... Il pénétra dans sa chambre et s'affala de tout son long sur son lit, soulagé d'avoir échappé à une dispute certaine où, fautif, il n'aurait pas eu le dernier mot...

Potty sauta sur son ventre et vint lui lécher la main. Draco le caressa doucement. Il fallait qu'il se montre plus prudent à l'avenir...

Il ferma les yeux et fut secoué par des soubresauts de rire. Si quelqu'un lui avait prédit sa situation ne serait-ce qu'au début de ses vacances, il l'aurait prit pour un fou ! Oui, lui Draco Malfoy, marié à son pire ennemi Harry Potter, pouvait compter sur la Sang-de-Bourbe, Miss Je-sais-tout, sur le Cracmol, concierge aigri de Poudlard et sur un chat miteux qui le consolait en le léchant avec sa langue râpeuse et humide. Mais il avait accepté sa situation. Il le devait... Le monde ne devait plus tournait dans le bon sens !

.

**Fin du Chapitre 12**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :**

**- Pour** **Gigi :** Merci pour tes reviews ! J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé très intéressante ta remarque sur "l'alpha" ! Il est vrai que Fenrir serait un compagnon de Veela mais un alpha en loup garou ! Ce personnage fait ce qu'il veut ! Il m'échappe complètement ! lol À mercredi !

**- Pour Douce :** D'accord, je te le laisse en pension complète tant que Harry n'aura pas ouvert les yeux ! lol Merci ! ! À mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Anon :** Effectivement comme tu as pu le lire ci-dessus ! lol Merci ! ! À mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Hypnos :** Oui, c'est bien lui ! Avec ce chapitre, Draco n'a pas fini d'être malheureux, effectivement... Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour ... :** Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Yanlua :** Merci, fan de Sirius ! lol À mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Mel :** Tout est juste dans ton message ! Bravo ! ;) Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Anonyme :** effectivement, ça a "bardé" ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Gwladys Evans : **Et merci qui pour la limpidité ? Merci Hermione ! À mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Lys :** Bravo d'avoir cherché toute seule et merci pour le compliment ! Comme tu as pu le lire ci-dessus, ça a bardé pour Draco ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Dédicace :** Petite coucou à Lunenoire83 qui s'est acharnée à me faire plaisir en reviewant chaque chapitre de toutes mes fics... ça fait bizarre mais j'en suis ravie ! Merci à toi ! Tu as été la goutte qui a fait débordé le vase ! J'ai lu ! J'ai craqué ! J'ai publié ! ;)

.

**Note :** Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi ! ;)

.


	13. Chapter 13 : Évolution

.

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci retrouve Miss Teigne puis adopte son chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty, ce qui lui vaut l'aide de Rusard...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Pour Shin': j'ai finalement craqué sur ta demande et j'ai ajouté une scène à ce chapitre qui j'espère te ravira ! ****(Non, ce n'est pas un lemon lol mais tu sauras la reconnaître)**

.

**Chapitre 13 : Évolution**

.

Harry revenait de l'infirmerie avec une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Madame Promfresh la lui avait donnée après l'avoir ausculté pour la troisième fois de la journée mais elle ne lui avait rien trouvé à part du stress... Quand elle lui avait administré une potion contre son mal de tête, il avait fait semblant d'être soulagé. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents et ses amis... Depuis le début de l'année, il avait des maux de tête à... sans taper la tête contre les murs ! Surtout le matin ou les week-ends... La moindre contrariété lui donnait la nausée... Et c'était sans compter le vide qu'il ressentait comme une douleur lancinante... Il était sûr que son état était dû au lien qu'il avait accepté de faire avec Malfoy... D'un côté, jamais il n'aurait dû accepté un si stupide pacte ! De l'autre, jamais il n'aurait pu laissé le jeune homme entre les griffes de cet infâme Greyback... Mais le Serpentard était ingérable et leur lien ne devait pas se faire comme dans une relation habituelle Veela/Compagnon... Son père avait raison : il avait une capacité illimité à se mettre dans des situations insolites et inextricables !

Le Gryffondor avait pris sur lui-même et en avait discuté avec ses parents. Eux aussi étaient arrivés à la conclusion que ses maux de tête pouvaient venir de sa nervosité et de son manque de gestes affectueux envers son Veela. Gestes affectueux ? Où, quand et comment pourrait-il avoir eu l'occasion ? Autant câliner une Acromentula, il aurait plus de chance d'avoir un retour affectueux, ne serait-ce que pour servir de diner ! Malfoy, lui, ne voulait que le voir souffrir. Quel Veela digne de ce nom ne se serait pas aperçu de son état de souffrance continuelle ? Passons ! Malfoy était... Malfoy !

Pour les cauchemars, il savait qu'ils ne provenaient pas de Voldemort. Son père avait fini par lui apprendre l'Occlumancie et plus personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans sa tête sans sa permission ! Il avait aussi des rêves très érotiques où Malfoy tenait son réel rôle de Veela, doux, aimant, passionné,... Sa gorge se serra. Il n'en avait bien entendu pas parlé à ses parents. Comment leur expliquer qu'il rêvait que le glacial Serpentard soit un être tendre et amoureux ? Si quelqu'un l'apprenait, il serait la risée de Poudlard et Malfoy ne perdrait pas une occasion de l'humilier devant ses camarades... Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience plusieurs fois ! Cet être machiavélique arrivait à détourner le moindre détail à son avantage ! Dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, ce sournois petit serpent tentait de détourner les règles qu'il avait mises en place justement pour éviter ce genre de situation... Plus il essayait d'anticiper ses mauvais coups, plus il en inventait ! Il était diaboliquement manipulateur ! Il avait même réussi à faire dire à Sirius qu'il avait raison face à lui, son fils ! Il allait le rendre complètement cinglé et paranoïaque !

Au détours d'un couloir, Harry tomba nez à nez avec le Veela, de nouveau pris en flagrant délit de désobéissance : il descendait aux cachots vers le dortoir des Serpentards ! Le Gryffondor soupira exaspéré : le blond allait le rendre fou. Il sentait déjà son mal de tête augmenter...

Du côté de Draco, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était : Zut ! Zut ! Zut ! Zut ! ZUT !

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'allais chercher un livre dans la Salle Commune... Elle est vide à cette heure-ci... » Tenta-t-il au hasard.

C'était un peu léger comme justification. Draco le savait mais rien d'autre ne lui était venu à l'esprit.

« Un livre ? Alors que demain, tu vas à la bibliothèque avec Hermione ?

- C'est justement pour cela que j'avais besoin d'un livre pour avancer avant de mettre en commun, demain...

- À une heure du matin ? Demanda Harry sarcastique.

- Tu es bien dehors, toi ! Contre-attaqua Draco.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi mais pour ta gouverne, je reviens de l'infirmerie... Dit Harry d'une voix acide sentant son sang battre sur ses tempes.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta le Veela.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, Malfoy ! La seule chose qui ne va pas est que j'ai un compagnon récalcitrant qui me désobéit continuellement à m'en coller des maux de tête épouvantables !

- On ne hurle pas dans les couloirs, Harry ! » Intervint une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

Ckris Labuis avança vers eux, le regard sévère.

« Que faites-vous dans les couloirs à cette heure à vous chamailler ?

- Je reviens de l'infirmerie et j'ai un mot de Madame Pomfresh... Annonça Harry plus calmement en lui tendant le billet.

- Bien... Et vous Monsieur Malfoy ? » Demanda le professeur, un regard inquiet pour Harry.

Draco sentit une chaleur envahir son visage. Il allait réitérer son mensonge bancal quand Harry prit la parole.

« Draco m'a accompagné pour être sûr qu'il ne m'arrive rien dans les couloirs et être rassuré sur mon état de santé. »

Le professeur regarda de nouveau de billet. Rien n'était noté sur la présence de deux élèves. Mais lieu de pincer son fils sur un tel mensonge, il entra dans le jeu et s'en servit.

« Je comprends... Je vous conseille de passer la nuit dans la chambre de Monsieur Malfoy. Cela rassure toujours le Veela de pouvoir veiller sur son compagnon et certaines... activités font beaucoup de bien en cas de maux de tête ! Je vous accompagne jusque là. » Déclara l'homme en pouffant de rire.

Ckris Labuis alias Sirius Black prit fièrement la tête du groupe composé de deux jeunes hommes rouges de honte après son allusion. Ce serait une occasion idéale pour laisser les deux jeunes, seuls, réellement en tête-à-tête, surtout après l'intervention plus que prometteuse de Harry.

Draco se demandait pourquoi son compagnon l'avait défendu lui qui était si prompt d'habitude à montrer à tous à quel point il était un vilain petit Serpentard sournois. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Et le professeur Labuis n'avait pas contesté sa version des faits, bien au contraire... D'ailleurs, que faisait le professeur de DCFM dans le couloir des Serpentards. Y avait-il ses appartements ? Curieux, il lui avait semblé qu'ils se trouaient dans l'aile des Gryffondors... Était-il allé parlé à son parrain ? L'espionnait-il ? Il trouvait ce type louche depuis le début. Trop gentil, trop familier à un château qu'il n'était pas sensé connaître, trop à l'aise avec ses nouveaux collègues, même avec son parrain... Et si c'était quelqu'un qui connaissait Poudlard et qui se déguisait... La solitude lui jouait vraiment des tours ! Il voyait le mal partout ! Et pourquoi pas un anagramme pour son nom ? Lui qui était si doué pour les jeux de mots avec son père, il aurait trouvé si... Oh Merlin !

Draco s'arrêta net dans le couloir fixant le soi-disant professeur Labuis avec des yeux exorbités...

« Monsieur Malfoy ? Un problème ? Demanda le professeur réellement inquiet pour le jeune homme.

- Non... Non... Bien sûr que non !

- Alors dépêchez-vous ! »

Harry regardait Malfoy plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Qu'avait-il pensé pour se figer ainsi ? Avait-il pris conscience qu'il allait passer la nuit avec lui ? Avait-il peur qu'il n'avance leurs activités du vendredi soir ? Il n'arrivait toujours pas à appeler la chose par son nom réel. Son Veela ne devait pas s'inquiéter ainsi. Il n'en avait pas du tout envie ! C'était déjà assez pénible d'avoir à le faire une fois par semaine alors un extra... Non, merci ! Alors qu'allait-il faire ? Dormir ? Il n'y arriverait jamais ! Il avait si mal à la tête...

Le trio nocturne arriva enfin à destination. Le jeune couple entra dans la chambre et l'homme repartit vers ses quartiers : il fallait qu'il parle à son mari...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dans la chambre, un silence gêné s'installa entre le Veela et son compagnon. Draco n'en revenait pas son grand cousin Sirius Black était vivant et il se pavanait au vu au su de tous ! Cela expliquait bien des choses ! Bien sûr que Potter pouvait voir ses parents quand il le voulait puisqu'ils se trouvaient continuellement à Poudlard ! Black l'avait adopté... Mais comment puisqu'il est toujours recherché ? Et qui était l'autre parent ? Lui aussi devait se trouver ici ! Il y réfléchirait à tête reposée demain. Pour l'instant, il devait se préoccuper de la présence de Potter dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit... Ses réflexions furent coupées par celui-ci.

« Malfoy, je prendrai le fauteuil de ton bureau. Tu peux garder ton lit...

- Que de délicatesse, P... Harry ! Ça me baise tous les vendredis soirs et ça joue sa mijaurée pour dormir à mes côtés ? »

Harry prit un ton pivoine sous la grossièreté si inattendue du distingué Veela. Il reprit d'un ton agressif et vengeur :

« Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'est peut-être seulement pour éviter tout contact avec toi ! »

Bon, il l'avait mérité. Le provoquer n'était certainement pas la meilleure méthode pour commencer une conversation avec cette tête de mule !

« Pourquoi as-tu menti tout à l'heure ? »

Harry se figea. Que répondre à une telle question ? Il l'avait fait sans y penser parce qu'il avait trouvé le ton de son père quelque peu agressif envers Malfoy... Un compagnon devait-il se montrer si protecteur envers son Veela ?

« Je voulais écourter la discussion... Ma tête me fait trop souffrir... Offrit-il d'une voix peu convaincante.

- Je croyais que tu revenais de l'infirmerie ?

- Et alors ? Madame Pomfresh n'est pas Merlin ! Elle ne peut pas faire des miracles non plus !

- Ce n'est pas la peine de prendre un ton si agressif.

- Alors arrête de me poser des questions et va dormir. Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Harry s'assit au bureau, la tête entre les mains, les traits crispés de douleur... Son mal de tête reprenait de plus belle, sûrement dû à son altercation avec Malfoy... Celui-ci l'observa. Il devait faire quelque chose : il était son Veela ! Il ne pouvait le laisser souffrir comme ça !

« Tu devrais t'allonger. Cela atténuera le mal. Essaya-t-il d'une voix calme.

- Non, cela ne marche pas sinon je ne serais pas allé en pleine nuit à l'infirmerie ! Rétorqua Harry sans même relever la tête.

- Je te ferai un massage... Proposa Draco sur un coup de tête, chose qui ne lui était pas familière.

- Tu veux essayer de m'étrangler ? Demanda Harry avec ironie étonné par la proposition de Malfoy.

- Je suis ton Veela. Je dois tout faire pour soulager ta douleur... »

Harry, peu convaincu mais se souvenant des conseils de ses pères, se laissa faire. Il se leva et, d'un pas lourd, alla s'effondrait sur le lit. Draco s'avança. Proposer, c'était facile mais maintenant, il fallait assumer !

Et Potter n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller... Comment voulait-il qu'il le masse à travers ses vêtements ? Il commença à remédier au problème. Harry sursauta.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Malfoy ?

- Pour faire un massage correcte, il faut un contact avec la peau et tes vêtements font un peu obstacle, non ?

- Éteint la lumière alors !

- Arrête de jouer ta sainte-nitouche. On a passé depuis longtemps ce stade, tout de même ?

- ... »

Devant le mutisme de son compagnon, Draco alla éteindre la lumière et continua dans la pénombre son activité sans que ce dernier ne se rebelle d'avantage. Il laissa le jeune brun nu, allongé sur le ventre pour aller chercher son huile parfumée dans sa salle de bain. Il enleva ses propres vêtements et chevaucha son compagnon pour s'asseoir sur ses fesses...

Harry ne fit pas un geste pour l'empêcher... Deux mains chaudes entrèrent en contact délicatement avec sa peau répandant une substance onctueuse et délicieusement parfumée. Il laissa échapper un doux gémissement de soulagement...

Draco fit glisser ses paumes sur le souple épiderme irrégulier... Des cicatrices sûrement... Le Lord ? Peut-être... Harry avait une vie très mouvementée... Ses mains arrivèrent à la base de son cou qu'il malaxe de ses doigts avec patience... jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les muscles se détendre... Puis il retourna sur les omoplates tracer de larges cercles en passant des côtes jusque la colonne vertébrale plusieurs fois lentement. Puis il s'arrêta sur celle-ci, pour en presser chaque vertèbre avec patience jusqu'aux reins et remonter vivement jusqu'à la nuque...

Harry expira de soulagement. Il arrivait enfin à se décontracter...

Draco passa ses mains plusieurs fois sur les bras de son compagnon. Puis il se décala sur ses cuisses pour lui masser les reins, les hanches et les fesses... Il les trouva délectables, rondes, musclées, souples,... ce qu'il préférait... dans sa vie d'avant... Il ne s'y attarda pas, craignant d'effrayer son si prude Gryffondor s'il dérapait par ses pensées excitantes. Il se concentra sur les jambes, longues, pratiquement glabres, fines mais musclées...

Harry ne voulait pas réfléchir. Il voulait juste profiter de ce moment de paix. De façon très surprenante, Malfoy se révélait très doué dans ce domaine... Encore un où il excellait ! Lors du passage de ses mains sur ses fesses, il fut parcouru d'un frisson de pur plaisir, lui donnant un début d'érection qu'il était soulagé de pouvoir cacher contre le matelas... C'était bientôt la fin de ce massage. Malfoy lui avait saisi le pied...

Avec ses pouces, Draco massa la plante du pied qu'il tenait contre lui, du talon jusqu'aux orteils, une demi-douzaine de fois. Puis il tira sur chaque doigts pour les détendre. Il pressa le talon puis les côtés pour reprendre après un massage un peu plus énergique... Il reposa délicatement le pied sur le lit et fit subir le même traitement au deuxième...

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une partie si souvent ignorée pouvait être le siège de tant de plaisir... Il n'avait aucun point de comparaison : on ne lui avait jamais fait un massage de ce genre. Il expira longuement, détendu comme rarement il n'avait eu l'occasion de l'être...

Draco reposa le deuxième pied. Il se déplaça pour avoir un meilleur accès et passa ses mains avec lenteur sur tout le corps de son compagnon, plusieurs fois. Celui-ci ronronnait presque sous ses mains expertes, il gémissait à chaque fois qu'il passait sur sa croupe charnue et sur ses reins qui se cambraient instinctivement... Il devait arrêter avant de lui faire subir les derniers outrages... Ses propres reins étaient en feu, sensation qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis trop longtemps maintenant... Il devait faire évoluer la situation et ce n'est pas en se jetant sur lui cette nuit qu'il y arriverait. Il devait d'abord lui montrer patte blanche puis il le séduirait. Potter était trop innocent pour résister à son charme expérimenté...

Le Veela reprit son souffle profondément. Il s'écarta de ce corps devenu une tentation en un massage. Il s'assit près de lui pour lui masser la tête. Cette tignasse hirsute n'était pas si désagréable que cela, elle était même douce...

Harry était au nirvana... La douleur qui martelait sa tête avait complètement reflué, ses nausées avaient disparu, le vide qu'il ressentait avait été comblé... Son Veela s'occupait de lui... La dernière idée qu'il lui traversa l'esprit était qu'il n'avait pas eu besoin d'utiliser la potion de Sommeil Sans rêve puis il sombra dans une bienheureuse inconscience...

Draco s'était aperçu de l'assoupissement son compagnon mais il continua son massage qu'il transforma en douce caresse... Accepter sa situation ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait se laisser abattre ! Il devait lui montrait qu'il méritait un peu plus d'égard, plus de respect,... Peut-être... Plus...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco se réveilla à côté d'une place vide... Zut, il avait manqué son départ !

Harry sortit entièrement habillé de la salle de bain. Il croisa le regard encore endormi du Veela. Il l'observa. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et le drap avait glissé de ses épaules et de son dos nu... Finalement, le parfait Serpentard avait au moins un moment dans la journée où il n'était pas impeccable... Il ne devait pas se laisser faire pour un simple massage aussi salvateur soit-il !

« Je te retrouve dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner... »

- Et ?

- Et à l'avenir, je te prierai de ne plus traîner dans les couloirs et de respecter mes règles ! »

Draco ne fut pas bouleversé par cette réplique cinglante. Le courageux Gryffondor finirait par ronronner... Sur le ventre, appuyé sur ses coudes, il battait des jambes prenant une pause innocemment sensuelle... Potter rougit. Touché !

« Bon... Bien... Tu me rejoins à la Grande Salle... sans détours... »

Beaucoup trop Gryffondor pour son propre bien... Sa seule défense, c'est l'attaque !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco s'installa en face de Hermione sous l'œil méfiant de Harry qui, toute la journée, avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé...

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il te surveille comme cela, aujourd'hui ?

- Je me suis fait pincer cette nuit en essayant d'aller voir mon parrain.

- Le professeur Snape ?

- Qui d'autre, Hermione ?

- Et ?

- Et le professeur Labuis est venu à mon secours...

- Pourquoi ce regard inquisiteur, Draco ?

- Parce que je sais que tu sais !

- Et, je sais quoi ?

- Professeur Ckris Labuis... Je dois te donner son vrai nom dans cette bibliothèque pleine d'oreilles indiscrètes ou nous laissons... un "voile" sur cette énigme... » Dit Draco sarcastique.

Hermione blêmit. Il était fier de sa trouvaille...

« Tu comptes le dénoncer ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Jamais je ne ferai quelque chose qui ferait tant de peine à mon compagnon ! Répondit le jeune homme sans hésitation mais en rougissant. Quand j'ai accepté de me lier à lui, j'ai accepté ma condition de Veela... même si je fais quelques petites incartades... qui sont après tout sans importance pour mon compagnon !

- Je ne te savais pas aussi droit, Draco.

- Je suis très respectueux des règles sorcières qui régissent notre monde magique. Et même si tu penses que mon père est un monstre, il se bat pour ces raisons-là aussi ! »

La tension était palpable entre les deux jeunes gens. Draco espérait ne pas avoir été trop loin. Il ne voulait pas perdre l'amitié de sa nouvelle amie même si elle ne correspondait aux critères que lui imposaient ses croyances...

Hermione vit la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux du jeune homme. Elle ne cautionnait pas les actions de son père mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait en face d'elle, c'était son fils. Et elle avait l'espoir de pouvoir lui démontrer que certaines valeurs moldues n'étaient ni dangereuses ni incompatibles avec ses sacro-saintes valeurs sorcières !

« Je peux comprendre... » Finit-elle par lâcher pour rassurer l'orgueilleux Serpentard.

Draco souffla. L'orage était passé et sa toute nouvelle amitié y avait survécu. Il annonça fièrement :

« De plus, je pense que, vu la paranoïa que j'ai déclenchée, je peux deviner qui est l'autre père adoptif de Harry ! »

Hermione blêmit de nouveau mais attendit la suite prudemment. Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, plongea son regard froid de le sien et déclara avec le plus grand sérieux :

« Maugrey Fol'oeil ! »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux sous cette ânerie puis éclata de rire déclenchant la curiosité du Survivant non loin d'elle.

« Un problème, Hermione ? Demanda Harry en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

- Non, Harry. Tout va bien.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, sûre et certaine ! »

Pendant que le Gryffondor s'éloignait, le Serpentard se pencha vers elle et les yeux plissés jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche avec un visage faussement anxieux, il lui murmura :

« Vigilance constante... »

La jeune femme ne put que mettre un parchemin entre elle et le comique inattendu pour ne pas repartir dans une crise de rire. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de baisser sa feuille, Draco faisait tourner ses yeux dans tous les sens pour rappeler le vieil Auror paranoïaque. Elle était obligé de se replonger dans son parchemin pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle crise de fou rire !

Leur travail avança peu ce soir-là...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry évitait le Serpentard depuis le soir du massage... Il était mal à l'aise avec ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il bien voulu l'aider ? Était-ce réellement par respect des traditions Veela/Compagnon ?

Le résultat était là... Cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Ses maux de tête avait diminué en nombre et en intensité, il se sentait plutôt bien... Il se souvenait vaguement d'un chapitre sur ce sujet dans le livre que lui avaient conseillé ses parents : quelque chose sur la souffrance quand le lien n'était bien fait... Il faudra, d'ailleurs, leur avouer qu'ils avaient raison et s'excuser de ne pas les avoir écouté plus tôt ! Il voyait déjà le regard amusé de papa et condescendant de père... Et pour Malfoy... Que faire ?

« Harry ! L'appela Ron. Arrête de rêver sur ton balai nos p'tits vont arriver ! »

Le jeune brun sourit à son ami rouquin. Celui-ci avait bien changé depuis qu'il avait débuté ce projet insensé. En moins d'un mois, à raison de deux entrainements par semaine, il était passé de "ces petits Serpents Mangemorts en puissance" à "nos p'tits" !

Harry virvoleta avec plaisir dans les airs avant de se poser pour accueillir "leurs p'tits". Ils arrivèrent tous ensemble le visage miné.

« Bonjour ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ces têtes d'enterrements ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Andrew se jeta dans ses bras éclatant en larmes puis il réussit à dire entre deux sanglots :

« Harry, je n'ai plus le droit de jouer au Quidditch avec toi !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Ron, déjà en colère sans connaître le problème.

- Mon père ne veut pas. Il m'a écrit que si je voulais faire du Quidditch, il fallait que j'attende, comme tout le monde, l'année prochaine et que... et que... je devais m'inscrire dans l'équipe de Serpentard ! » Finit-il en cachant ses sanglots dans l'uniforme de Harry.

Ce dernier se doutait que cela pouvait finir ainsi mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt et surtout si douloureux. En bon Gryffondor, Ron se laissa aller à sa rage.

« Ce n'est pas possible de faire une chose pareille ! Tout se passait trop bien ! Je suis dégoûté ! »

Il fit une pause, regarda les autres petits Serpentards et leur demanda :

« Et vous, vos parents vous ont-ils écrit ?

- Pas encore, répondit tristement Jérémy Crabbe pour le groupe, mais avec ce qui vient de se passer, je pense que cela ne serait tarder...

- Andrew, tu ne pourrais pas... ne pas tenir compte du message ?

- Ron ! Coupa Harry indigné par une telle demande.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça à mon père, Ronny. Il est veuf et je suis son seul enfant. Je ne veux pas le décevoir... »

Le silence s'abattit sur le terrain. La tristesse se lisait sur tous les visages. Ils avaient réussi à mettre toutes leurs différences de côté, à jouer ensemble, à se connaître pour finalement s'apprécier... et cela allait prendre fin... Harry devait réfléchir pour trouver une solution mais pour l'instant, il fallait redonner le moral aux troupes !

« Bon, on réfléchira à une solution plus tard. Il nous reste l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui et on ne va pas le gâcher ! On va même faire un vrai match : Orange contre Violet ! Je vais annuler l'entrainement de l'équipe des Gryffondors, comme cela, vous aurez plus de temps ! D'accord ?

- Ouaiiiiiss ! » Hurlèrent en chœur les premières années, de nouveau heureux tout du moins pour les heures qui suivaient.

« Qui va gagner ? Hurla Harry à son équipe.

- Les Violets !!

- Qui va se faire presser tout son jus ?

- Les Oranges !! »

Ron ne voulait pas être en reste et se tourna vers son équipe.

« Laissez-les rêver ! Qui va réellement dominer ce match ?

- Les Oranges !!

- Qui va s'étouffer, s'étrangler, avec les points que l'on va leur mettre ?

- Les Violets !! »

Et ce furent deux heures de jeux effrénés qui s'en suivirent...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco observait la scène depuis sa place au bas de la tribune. C'était vraiment dommage de finir ainsi... Et s'il arrivait à tourner ce gros problème à son avantage ? Quand le match prit fin, les Violets avaient gagné, les Oranges leur avaient laissé attraper le Vil d'Or à la fin du match pour qu'ils gardent un souvenirs impérissable de ce qui risquait d'être leur premier mais dernier match dans cette équipe... Les petits Serpentards furent touchés par ce geste et c''était le cœur gros que les élèves repartirent chacun dans leur maison...

L'ex-Prince des Serpentard se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il s'installa à son bureau, prit un parchemin et écrivit une longue lettre à son père qu'il ferait porter par son parrain...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Au Manoir Malfoy..._

Evan Rosier arriva particulièrement anxieux. Que lui voulait le bras droit du Lord pour le convoquer ainsi dans l'urgence à une heure aussi tardive ?

Il fut accueilli par sa femme qui en parfaite femme du monde lui fit offrir par ses Elfes de Maison, les liqueurs les plus fines accompagnées d'exquises mignardises. Il finit par faire fi des politesses et posa abruptement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait reçu le message :

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de cette invitation à une heure si incongrue ? »

Trêve de politesse ! Cette question donna l'occasion à Lucius d'entrer dans le vif du sujet :

« Je voudrais que tu donnes l'autorisation à ton fils de réintégrer son équipe de Quidditch.

- Ne trouves-tu pas curieux de me faire convoquer si urgemment pour parler des loisirs de mon fils ?

- Cela perturbe la vie du mien.

- Et en quoi cela me concerne ? J'ai écarté mon fils de cette ridicule idée pour éviter les retombées quand le Lord l'apprendra ! »

Malfoy était si nombriliste ! Tout le mode devait être à sa disposition à n'importe quelle heure pour régler ses petits problèmes ! C'était insuportable et ce n'était surtout pas ce à quoi il s'attendait en devenant Mangemort. Il voulait se battre pour une cause juste avec des vrais sorciers tout comme lui ! Pas devenir l'esclave d'une hiérarchie rigide et égoïste ! Il se reprit et arrêta toute pensée rebelle. Malfoy était un excellent Legilimens. Il devait se méfier... Et de toute façon, il était bien trop tard pour avoir le moindre regret...

Lucius plissa dangereusement les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui tienne tête, surtout chez les Mangemorts. Il aurait pu lui en donner l'ordre mais il aurait difficilement justifier son acte auprès du Maître, celui-ci étant déjà bien en colère contre lui par la soi-disant trahison de son fils... Il préférait user de diplomatie, autrement dit de manipulation...

« Ce serait tout dans ton intérêt...

- Mon intérêt ? À voir mon fils entrainé par le pire ennemi de notre Lord ?

- Ce n'est pas à cela que je faisais référence... Susurra-t-il à l'homme avec un sourire méprisant.

- ...

- Si ton fils retourne dans l'équipe, c'est le mien qui récoltera les honneurs pour avoir sauver le projet de Potter. Celui-ci verra d'un meilleur œil Draco ce qui fortifiera leur lien et empêchera Greyback de le récupérer... et ce qui te laissera le champs libre... »

Rosier ne dit rien. Personne ne connaissait son penchant pour le loup-garou. Comment Malfoy pouvait-il le savoir ?

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Lucius...

- Allons, allons, Evan... Nous savons que tu coures désespérément après cet aveugle loup-garou depuis des années. »

C'était vrai...

« Qui est "nous" ?

- Severus et moi-même. Qui d'autre aurait pu avoir la subtilité de s'en apercevoir ? Le Lord peut-être... mais tant que ce n'est pas un avantage ou un désavantage pour sa cause, il n'en a que faire...

- Et en quoi ta solution me permettrait d'arriver à mes fins puisqu'en tant d'années, il n'a pas une seule fois prêté attention à toutes mes tentatives !

- Je t'assure que nous allons pouvoir lui ouvrir les yeux les sentiments que tu lui portes... Il ne pourra ni l'ignorer ni refuser ! »

Evan pesa le pour et le contre de cette proposition alléchante. Il n'avait rien à perdre... Il y avait un risque minime de se faire punir pour le choix stupide de son fils en matière de loisirs... Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

- J'accepte... »

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry essayait de se réveiller sur le chemin pour le cours de Métamorphose... comme toujours en vain ! Il lui faudra encore une heure avant d'émerger complètement ou qu'un élève lui saute dessus au milieu du couloir pour le plaquer au sol... Ce fut la deuxième solution ! Que se passait-il ? Un petit diablotin en vert et argent gigoté sur son ventre avec un débit de paroles qui n'était pas adapté à sa vitesse de compréhension !

Ron intervint.

« Laisse tomber, Andrew ! Une fois qu'il sera bien réveillé, je lui annoncerai la nouvelle mais là ce n'est pas la peine. Autant essayer de me piquer mon assiette pendant un repas... ou même entre... »

Harry vit le un éclair vert et argent s'en allait. Il se releva avec l'aide de son ami et demanda sous les rires de ses camarades :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien, mon pote. On vient juste de t'annoncer que ton équipe de Quidditch ne perdra aucun membre !

- Andrew ? Andrew !

- Trop tard ! Avec ta vitesse de réaction, le p'tit doit être installé en classe à l'autre bout du château. »

Sous les rires, le Survivant reprit le chemin de son cours... ou le cours de son chemin ! Apparemment, tout allait bien...

Hermione croisa un regard gris très amusé par la scène et lui mima un merci muet...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

« Harry, je peux te parler ? » Demanda Hermione en allant au cours de DCFM.

- Bien sûr, Mione. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander.

- Je ne veux pas être entendu des autres.

- D'accord... »

Ils ralentirent leurs pas pour mettre un écart entre les élèves de leur classe et eux.

« Que se passe-t-il pour faire tant de mystère ?

- C'est Draco qui a réussi à obtenir la réintégration d'Andrew dans l'équipe...

- Comment ? Demanda soudain sombre le Gryffondor.

- Il a écrit à son père mais il n'a pas envoyé la lettre, il l'a donné à Snape. » Défendit la jeune fille quelque peu inquiète.

Harry ne savait que penser. Devait-il remercier le Veela pour son intervention salvatrice ou le réprimandait pour avoir encore désobéi ?

« Harry, il l'a fait pour toi...

- Comment sais-tu, cela ? Demanda le compagnon avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Il veut tenir son rôle de Veela. Il est bien plus droit que ce que l'on pensait.

- Il t'a embobiné, Hermione ! Annonça Harry agacé.

- Non, ne crois pas que je suis si facile à berner, Harry ! C'est une insulte à mon intelligence. » Répliqua la Gryffondor indignée.

Le jeune homme sourit à son air pincé et vexé.

« Je t'écoute.

- Il sait pour Sirius...

- Tu lui as dit ! Hurla Harry en s'arrêta pour plonger un regard terrifié mais plein de reproches dans celui de son amie.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait découvert tout seul la nuit où le "professeur" vous a surpris dans les couloirs.

- Et ?

- Et il m'a dit qu'il ne ferait rien qui ne fasse de la peine à son compagnon. »

Ils marchèrent en silence quelques instants.

« Pourquoi me racontes-tu cela seulement maintenant ? Reprit le jeune homme plus calmement.

- Parce qu'il mérite un petit geste de ta part pour tous les efforts qu'il fournit à construire cette relation. Tu as été vraiment admirablement en acceptant ce lien mais le reste de ton attitude ne suit pas, Harry... On a toujours l'impression que tu le rejettes... Enfin presque car si c'était le cas tu le tuerais à petit feu !

- À quel geste, as-tu déjà pensé ? Demanda Harry en ignorant le reste du discours.

- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais le surprendre en lui permettant de voir ses parents, demain, pendant la sortie au Pré-au- lard...

- C'est très risqué.

- Pas tant que cela et si tu veux, je le surveillerai pendant son rendez-vous. »

Harry réfléchit. Il y aurait des Aurors, l'Ordre, ses professeurs, ses parents,... Pourquoi pas ? Il devait bien le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait pour l'équipe et... pour le massage mais cela serait inutile d'en parler à Hermione...

« Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour lui ?

- J'ai appris à le connaître. Je le trouve intelligent, charmant, plein d'humour.

- Tu es amoureuse, Hermione ! Plaisanta le compagnon avec toujours cette pointe de jalousie.

- Oui, j'ai décidé de te voler Draco, ajouta la jeune fille en riant. Alors tu acceptes ?

- Oui mais tu ne me feras jamais croire que ce type à de l'humour ! » Accepta-t-il enfin en courant pour rattraper le groupe.

Hermione lui courut après, souriant, le cœur léger d'avoir réussi à faire bouger un peu les choses...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 13**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :**

**- Pour Alexiel** : Il va y avoir des gens contre et des gens pour Draco ! Deux camps comme toujours ! Merci pour les compliments sur mon rythme de publication : je suis ravie que cela te convienne ! À mercredi !

**- Pour Douce :** Mais ouiii, Harry finira par voir que Draco a des défauts mais aussi beaucoup de qualités ! Merci ! ! À mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Hypnos :** Aaaahh, cela me fait plaisir que tu l'aies remarqué ! Oui, Harry aurait pu être bien plus en colère ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour ... :** Merci ! Mais tu voulais sûrement dire avec Harry ! lol À mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Yanlua :** De rien et bonnes vacances ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Mel :** Pas encore de l'espoir réellement mais il n'est plus totalement désespéré ! Merci ! À mercredi !

**- Pour Anonyme :** Il est que c'étaient des aides inattendues ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Lys : **Les inscriptions se font uniquement sur acceptation du dossier par Harry ! lol Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry et Draco ! ;) Merci, à mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Paprika Star : ** J'espérais que le geste de Hermione soit apprécié ! Draco est gâté ;) : Hermione, Argus et Potty... Je pense que ce ne sont pas des alliés qu'il aurait choisis ! lol Pour les croquis, bien sûr que Harry va les voir ! lol Merci, à mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Gigi :** Tu as raison puisque tout le monde a des apprioris concernant la situation... Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Anon :** Merci beaucoup pour le message et à mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Lalouve :** Harry ne sera pas facile à apprivoiser... quoique ! lol Mais je te laisse le soin de le découvrir dans ce chapitre ! Merci et à mercredi ! ;)

**- Pour Anabanana :**Trop sympa d'avoir laissé toutes ces reviews ! Merci et ne t'inquiète pas Harry finira par comprendre mais c'est un Gryffondor, laisse-lui le temps ! lol Merci ! À mercredi.

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Coin pub : **Si vous aimez les petits chats, le yaoï et l'humour, allez donc lire la fic de Leeloo "Entre chiens et chats" ! Elle est très bien et laissez-lui un petit message, cela l'encouragera à écrire la suite plus vite ! Bisous Leeloo, as-tu compris le message ? Viiite la suite !! ;)

.

**Note :** Je suis en pleine extase que vous appréciez mon histoire ! Alors, faites-le moi savoir ! ;)

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi... enfin peut-être avant si vous le désirez... ;)


	14. Chapter 14 : Agression

.

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci adopte un petit chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty...

Draco sauve la jeune équipe de Quidditch et fait un massage bienfaiteur à Harry... Pour cela, Harry accepte la proposition de Hermione de lui accorder le droit de voir ses parents à la sortie au Prés-au-lard...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 14 : Agression **

.

Le Serpentard, si impassible habituellement, était furieux, déçu, triste, abattu, dans une rage noir,... et il pouvait continuer sa liste indéfiniment !

Le Gryffondor, si tentant soit-il, n'était qu'une tête de mule, un imbécile, un crétin, un égoïste, un ingrat,... et il pouvait continuer sa liste indéfiniment !

Draco n'avait pu mettre en place le plan qu'il avait prévu... Il était comme à son habitude au petit-déjeuner au côté de son indigne compagnon : il n'était pas venu, la veille ! Il avait osé manquer le jour où il devait entretenir leur lien... Toujours le même soir, en même pas dix minutes ! Hummm que de romantisme ! S'il n'était pas son Veela, il aurait vendu l'information à la Gazette ! Une information de cet acabit... Il n'aurait même pas eu à compter sur la fortune des Malfoy pour vivre luxueusement son année !

Même pour ça, le Gryffondor était imprévisible ! Il n'était pas venu ! Avait-il oublié ? L'avait-il ignoré ? Ignorer le grand Draco ? Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Ah oui, pour le compagnon qui avait tout contrôle sur sa vie !

Mais Draco était furieux pour une toute autre raison... Il avait préparé une soirée de séduction ! Tout y était : musique douce, lumières tamisées, parfums envoûtants, nourriture exquise, boissons enivrantes, jouets érotiques pour faire découvrir à son innocent compagnon des joies qu'il ignorait...

Mais le Survivant n'avait pas daigné venir ! Il avait manqué la soirée la plus importante de sa vie ! Draco en était persuadé ! Il avait dû attendre en vain... avec pour toute consolation un chaton qui avait apprécié fortement le saumon et le caviar... Potty n'était pas le plus beau chaton du monde mais il avait de très bons goûts, contrairement à son homologue humain !

Draco jeta un coup d'œil au brun près de lui qui buvait son thé, les yeux fermés comme toujours. Il avait envie de le noyer dans son bol ! Si personne ne voyait le geste, combien de temps faudrait-il pour quelqu'un s'aperçoive qu'il ne dormait pas mais qu'il était mort ? Pffff, largement le temps pour lui d'aller se cacher en Papouasie ! Il soupira exaspéré : bien sûr qu'il ne ferait pas une chose pareille mais le penser, lui faisait un peu de bien !

Hermione le regardait inquiète. Mais qu'avait fait Harry pour encore contrarier son Veela ?

Les hiboux arrivèrent. Hermione reçut sa Gazette mais ne l'ouvrit pas...

Draco fronça des sourcils mais la jeune femme secoua la tête... Il avait l'impression que tout le monde était contre lui ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Et pour couronner le tout, dans moins d'une heure, ils seraint tous au Pré-au-lard à s'amuser et lui à suivre fidèlement son compagnon... Quelle affreuse, affreuse journée en perceptive...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry bénit le fait qu'il n'était pas du matin. Il pouvait simuler un mauvais réveil... Les yeux fermés, il écoutait les conversations autour de lui et surtout, il évitait le Veela très, très, très en rogne qui était assis près de lui. Il ne lui en voulait pas de cette colère... Il avait vraiment été lâche ! Il n'était pas allé renforcer leur lien. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas supporter de toucher froidement le jeune homme alors que celui-ci l'avait massé de manière si délectable la veille. Il ne savait comment faire pour gérer une telle situation... Et surtout, il ne s'était pas imaginé que cela manquerait à Malfoy !

Rien n'allait jamais comme il le voulait :

- Il n'avait pas voulu du Serpentard au départ et il était tout de même lié à lui !

- Il avait rêvé de relations tendres et passionnelles et il se retrouvait à prendre le jeune homme de manière distante et froide !

- Malfoy était enfin docile et attentif à ses désirs et lui, il fuyait comme une midinette... Non, il avait utilisé un autre mot... Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Ah oui, il l'avait appelé une mijaurée !

Harry soupira longuement et tenta d'ouvrir un œil qu'il referma bien vite... Il avait l'impression que tout le monde l'observait ! Enfin... surtout Hermione ! Et pour couronner le tout, dans moins d'une heure, ils seraint tous au Pré-au-lard à s'amuser et lui à surveiller nerveusement son Veela... Quelle affreuse, affreuse journée en perceptive...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Les élèves se promenaient joyeusement dans les rues du Pré-au-lard...

« Harry,... Draco et moi allons chez Madame Pied-dodu. Tu peux aller te balader avec Ron, tranquillement. Je le surveille...

- Pourquoi chez ce nid à amoureux, Hermione ? Questionna le Gryffondor une lueur de jalousie dans les yeux.

- Harry, s'étonna Hermione, pour les alcôves très discrètes ! Tu sais pourquoi ! »

Mais quel imbécile ! Il avait oublié la surprise ! Il hocha la tête avec enfin une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux. Et il partit avec Ron vers le magasin de Quidditch...

Draco, toujours boudeur, prit un air hautain... Le magasin de Quidditch... Il n'était même pas étonné que ces deux écervelés commencent par là. Après, ils passeraient sûrement chez Honeyducks, Zonko et sûrement Les Trois Balais ! Dé-plo-ra-ble ! Bon,... il devait avouer que lui aussi irait faire un tour dans ces magasins mais il passerait aussi à la librairie, à la... Mais au fait, pourquoi Hermione voulait-elle l'emmener chez Madame Pieddodu ? Il la suivait comme un stupide mouton de Panurge !

« Hermione, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu m'emmènes chez... hummm, dans cet endroit ? Demanda le jeune homme très gêné.

- Mais pour être isolé du reste des élèves, Draco... Répondit malicieusement la jeune femme pour laisser planer le doute.

- Isolé ? Mais je croyais que, lors des sorties au Pré-au-lard, je devais rester près de Harry, tout le temps...

- Il a changé d'avis. »

Draco se renfrogna. Son compagnon l'évitait bel et bien ! Mais quel malotru ! Il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu. À un moment ou à un autre, il sera obligé de se retrouver seul avec lui et, là,... Le Gryffondor saura ce que c'est d'être lié à un Serpentard !

Il inspira profondément, se redressa un peu plus et entra avec sa nouvelle amie chez Madame Pieddodu...

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le fond du salon de thé après avoir salué la propriétaire. Draco haussa un sourcil. Avait-elle l'habitude d'emmener ses conquêtes dans cet endroit ? Cela ne correspondait pas vraiment au personnage. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question que la jeune femme tirait les rideaux d'une des alcôves lui indiquant d'entrer d'un signe de tête. Il s'exécuta et ce qu'il vit le figea...

Ses parents étaient assis, là, à prendre le thé. Il eut un moment de panique et recula d'un pas. Hermione posa une main sur son épaule, comprenant le dilemme du jeune homme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Draco. Harry est au courant. C'est en remerciement pour avoir sauvé l'équipe de Quidditch des juniors. Prends cela comme un peu de confiance qu'il t'accorde...

- ...

- Draco, ferme les rideaux et viens t'asseoir. Il ne faut pas que qui que ce soit nous voit ici. Cela pourrait être dangereux si le Lord l'apprenait... Miss Granger, prenez place aussi... Proposa "spontanément" Lucius après le coup de coude discret de sa tendre femme.

- Non, je vais vous laisser en famille. Je serai à une table. J'ai pris un peu de lecture...

- Ce n'est pas ce qui était convenu, Miss, intervint Narcissa. Vous devez surveiller que nous ne faisons rien qui puisse porter atteinte au compagnon de notre fils.

- Je ne doute pas que Draco ne fera rien pour léser Harry, Madame. C'est un Veela respectueux des traditions et votre fils pourra compter sur moi tant que ce fait durera... »

Hermione leur fit un signe de tête et referma les rideaux.

Draco n'avait encore pas prononcé un son. Il était estomaqué. Harry lui donnait l'autorisation non seulement de communiquer avec ses parents mais aussi de les voir ! Cela présageait-il d'un changement dans leurs relations ? Était-ce pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas venu la veille ?

« Draco, mon ange, tu as l'air bouleversé. Ton parrain ne t'a-t-il pas prévenu de cette rencontre ?

- Non... Souffla-t-il.

- Il a préféré que cela soit une surprise et vu de ton expression, c'est réussi. N'étais-tu pas ravi de nous voir ?

- Oh si, mère, je ne pensais simplement jamais vous revoir seul... »

Narcissa l'attira à lui et lui embrassa le front pendant que Lucius lui prenait la main pour le réconforter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec la Sang-de-bourbe ?

- Lucius ! Nous avons l'occasion inespérée de voir notre fils et toi, tu en profites pour lui faire des reproches ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, mère. Je comprends. J'avoue que moi-même, je suis très étonné de la situation... Hermione m'a beaucoup aidé à ne pas sombrer dans la dépression chez les Gryffondors. Elle ne correspond pas vraiment au profil des élèves de cette maison. C'est à se demander comment elle a atterri, là.

- T'aider après tout ce que tu lui as dit n'est pas une preuve suffisante de sa bêtise ?

- Lucius ! Tu pourrais avoir un minimum de reconnaissance ! »

Draco riait. Il avait retrouvé sa famille telle qu'il l'avait laissé... Son père guindait avec ses principes et sa mère qui essayait continuellement de le temporiser...

« Cela n'a pas été sans mal mais... père, j'avoue que, si elle avait été de noble naissance, je t'aurai annoncé que c'était une sorcière parfaite... »

Un silence enveloppa la famille Malfoy dans ce petit endroit si intime devenu soudain pesant...

« La situation doit te peser énormément pour dire des choses pareilles...

- Non, je t'assure, père... J'ai appris à la connaître... Elle a énormément de qualités !

- Ils t'ont perverti, Draco. Rien ne vaut un Sang-pur ! Coupa son père avec un ton quelque peu méprisant, horrifié par le changement de cœur de son fils.

- Weasley ne vaut pas le quart de la moitié de ce qu'elle est ! Contra Draco, sentant une importance soudaine à ce que sa nouvelle amie soit appréciée de ses parents.

- Ils sont un cas à part...

- Londubas, peut-être alors ?

- Tous des pervertis chez les Gryffondors !

- Et mes amis ?

- ...

- J'ai beau les apprécier énormément, je sais quel est leur niveau !

- Nous ne sommes pas, là, pour nous disputer ! Coupa Narcissa.

- Oui, mère. Excusez-moi. Je suis bien ingrat. Je devrais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait et pour être présents, aujourd'hui... Dit Draco, en baissant la tête, se rendant compte du peu de temps dont il disposait pour profiter de ses parents.

- Draco... Commença son père. Excuse-moi, aussi. Je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Tu as déjà assez de soucis avec ta nouvelle et difficile situation et... si... tu a trouvé un certain réconfort grâce à cette... fille, j'en suis... content. »

Le jeune blond regarda son père avec étonnement mais reconnaissance. Il savait combien cela lui coûtait de dire une chose pareille.

« Merci, père.

- Raconte-nous un peu ta vie à Poudlard, maintenant. Tenta Narcissa avec une certaine allégresse.

- Pas grand chose d'autre que ce que Parrain vous a dit. J'ai les meilleures notes...

- Nous sommes très fiers de toi !

- Ah si... j'ai un animal de compagnie... Un chaton...

- Où as-tu pu trouvé un chaton ? S'étonna sa mère.

- C'est l'unique chaton de Miss Teigne.

- Eurk... Cette vieille serpillère est encore en vie et elle a pu procréer ?

- Je me suis renseigné. Elle a du sang de Fléreur ce qui lui donne une vie beaucoup plus longue...

- Et aussi sa capacité à détecter les resquilleurs la nuit dans les couloirs ! Annonça son père amer.

- De mauvais souvenirs, Lucius ? Demanda Narcissa moqueuse.

- Non, tu ne voudrais pas donner une mauvaise image de nous à notre fils ! » Contra Lucius avec un sourire lubrique,provoquant le rougissement de sa femme.

Draco les observa. C'était ainsi qu'il devrait être avec Harry Potter : différents et taquins mais soudés et amoureux... Il soupira et reprit :

« Ce chaton est tellement laid : il est tout noir avec un pelage tout ébouriffé et devinez, père, comment je l'ai appelé ? »

Lucius plissa des yeux. Avec une telle description, il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité :

« Potty ! »

Cette fois, tous étaient d'accord et ils éclatèrent de rires... Rires qui furent interrompu par un formidable bruit d'explosion. Des hurlements se firent entendre... Une attaque ! Et il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité : le Lord Noir et ses Mangemorts !

Lucius fut instantanément debout. Une attaque ? Impossible, il n'avait pas été prévenu ! Comment faire ? Il croisa le regard inquiet de Narcissa.

« Draco, tu sors par derrière et tu retournes immédiatement au château ! Sans te retourner ! Sans t'arrêter ! IL est là pour Potter donc s'il peut mettre la main sur toi, il n'hésitera pas à te prendre en otage pour contraindre Potter à l'affronter ! Pars, vite ! »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que les rideaux s'ouvrirent sur une Hermione furieuse :

« Comment avez-vous osé ?

- Je vous assure, Miss Granger, que nous ne sommes pas au courant de cette attaque... qui met d'ailleurs très en danger notre fils en tant qu'otage de choix. »

Hermione l'observa. C'était vrai...

« Mon fils doit aller se mettre à l'abri au château... et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour couvrir sa retraite.

- Je vais rejoindre, Harry. Il aura sûrement besoin d'aide... »

Elle allait repartir quand une main la retint par son épaule.

« Miss Granger...

- Oui...

- Je vous remercie de faciliter la vie de mon fils ! »

Lucius la lâcha et partit avec sa femme vers la porte de devant pendant que Draco se dirigeait vers la porte du fond...

Ce n'était pas le moment de s'étonner ! Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Harry...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco courait au hasard. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse coincer par les Mangemorts. S'il ne servait pas d'otage immédiatement, il serait emmené au Manoir Riddle pour une longue explication... Sa famille avait beau en faire partie, elle ne pourrait le défendre quand il devrait expliquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres pourquoi il avait préféré choisir Potter à la place de Greyback. Le choix ne paraissait pas compréhensible pour le Lord Noir et, d'après ce que lui avait dit son parrain, il en avait déjà fait douloureusement part à celui-ci et à son père...

Il s'engouffra dans une rue pour se rendre compte que c'était une impasse. Il fit demi-tour pour ne pas se retrouver piégé mais il se figea. À l'entrée de l'impasse se trouvait Fenrir Greyback qui avançait lentement vers lui. Il déglutit difficilement le peu de salive que sa bouche daignait produire. Comment avait-il pu être aussi inconscient ? Pourquoi entre tous les Mangemorts présents, ce devait être lui ? À moins... À moins qu'il ne l'ait suivi à la trace... L'odorat des loups-garou était exceptionnel...

« Draco Malfoy... » Murmura le loup-garou.

Le jeune blond ne voyait aucune issue possible. Plus Greyback s'approchait plus il reculait. Le loup-garou remarqua son manège et s'immobilisa avant de reprendre :

« N'aie crainte ! Je veux juste te parler... »

Draco ne fit pas un geste mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Fenrir dégagea sa gorge et reprit.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement inadmissible lors de notre... premier contact... Un jeune de ton rang mérite bien plus d'égard... mais nous étions proches de la pleine lune et j'étais pris par l'esprit de réunion de Mangemorts. Donc je me suis laissé importer par le loup qui est en moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse pour le comportement de bête que j'ai eu... Mais j'ai essayé de rattraper cette inacceptable erreur. j'ai demandé officiellement l'autorisation de te courtiser à tes parents...

- Je suis uni à Potter... Tenta Draco.

- Je le sais et j'ai essayé de défendre ton père quand le Lord a appris cette union... Ce ne sont que de petites choses mais je vouais te montrer ma bonne foi quand je dis que je regrette... Pour Potter, je comprends ton choix : il est jeune, il est beau et il est très puissant... Mais il est aussi en sursis. Le Maître, bientôt, mettra fin à ses jours et ce sera le début de son règne. Et à ce moment, je serai là pour t'attendre et te donner la vie que tu mérites... »

Pendant son discours, Fenrir s'était approché de Draco. Il n'était plus qu'à un pas mais le jeune blond était tétanisé par les paroles du loup-garou. Celui-ci en profita. Il lui prit la main et s'agenouilla. Son regard possessif croisa celui hébété de Draco.

« Draco, je ne me voile pas la face. Je sais que je suis ridicule mais je réalise aussi que ceci est la dernière chance qui m'était offerte de pouvoir partager une vie de couple avec quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aimer sans aucune arrière pensée... Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour pouvoir être digne d'être ton chevalier servant. »

Une explosion se fit entendre faisant sursauter Draco.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te protégerai de tous quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai menacé tout Mangemort de morsures s'il te pourchassait à ma place et tu n'as rien craindre de moi. Sois tranquille. Essaie de faire en sorte de tenir face à Potter qui, on me l'a dit, te mène la vie dure... Mais sache que si tu trouves que le Lord tarde, fais-moi un signe, un seul signe et je trahirai le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je m'attaquerai moi-même à ce crétin qui ne voit pas sa chance ! Je ferai tout, Draco, tout, pour gagner le moindre sentiment tendre à mon égard ! »

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les doigts du jeune blond. Puis il lâcha sa main, se releva, remit sa capuche et son masque et s'en alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers... Il laissa un jeune homme sidéré, quelque peu désemparé, au milieu d'une impasse déserte...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Déserte... Cette impasse ne l'a peut-être pas été tout le temps !

Evan Rosier avait suivi Fenrir Greyback, fidèle ombre protectrice... Il était arrivé à l'entrée de l'impasse quelques secondes après le loup-garou. Et, caché sous un porche, il avait assisté à toute la scène et ses sentiments étaient très partagés...

D'un côté, il avait frissonné à la déclaration de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Il avait toujours su qu'il avait raison d'y croire... L'être humain qu'il avait en lui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer… Mais d'un autre côté, il avait espéré être celui qui lui ferait réaliser ce sentiment…

Mais il n'était que l'homme de l'ombre. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de prouver ses sentiments. Il l'observait. Il avait fait pour forcer son admiration, en vain... Il n'avait pas eu le droit à son heure de gloire… Mais depuis l'annonce de son état de compagnon de Veela... Veela du magnifique Draco Malfoy ! Comment faire pour rivaliser ? Il ne pouvait que souffrir... juste souffrir en silence, en espérant que son amour trouve le bonheur auprès d'un autre… De telles pensées étaient indignes d'un Mangemort voir suicidaires... ce qui finalement ne se révélait pas être une si mauvaise idée… Mais il y avait Andrew ! Il se devait de rester pour lui, pour préparer son avenir…

Le regard embué de tristesse, il se faufila discrètement avant la fin de la scène, remerciant le Lord Noir d'avoir eu au moins l'idée de les obliger à porter un masque...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry parcourait les rues, en courant, baguette à la main. Le sang qui battait contre ses tempes couvrait les bruits d'explosions des sorts que se jetaient les Mangemorts et les Aurors... Il était rongé par l'inquiétude : son Veela était en danger !

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Harry se battait pour mettre en sécurité les plus d'élèves possibles. Les membres de l'AD avait fait entrer les plus jeunes dans les magasins et en défandaient l'entrée contre les quelques Mangemorts qui arrivaient à passer la barrière que formaient les Aurors. L'ennemi dut reculer, se rabattre sur d'autres parties du Pré-au-lard...

Hermione avait rejoint le courageux Gryffondor pour lui annoncer que Draco rentrait seul au château ! Il était entré dans une telle colère qu'il en avait fait peur à son amie. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et ses cheveux paraissaient plus ébouriffés que jamais ! Sans plus réfléchir, sachant la situation presque maîtrisée, il se lança à la poursuite de son Veela inconscient !

Pourvu qu'il le retrouve avant les Mangemorts ! Il passa rapidement devant une impasse où son regard accrocha un éclair blond... Ô Merlin, merci ! Il l'avait retrouvé !

Essoufflé, il pénétra dans l'impasse et s'arrêta devant le jeune blond toujours figé... Et avec une délicatesse gryffondorienne, pour couvrir les bruits d'explosion de sorts que l'on entendait au loin, il hurla :

« On rentre immédiatement au château, Malfoy. Je t'escorte ! »

Draco interpréta très mal cet accès de rage. Il le regarda éberlué... Trop, c'était trop ! Même l'infâme loup garou, Fenrir Greyback avait plus de respect pour sa personne que son imbécile de compagnon. Et il libéra toute la rancœur, la tension, la colère qui s'étaient accumulées de façon insidieuse en lui depuis qu'il avait appris le nom de ses compagnons potentiels :

« Arrête ! Arrête de me parler sur ce ton ! Arrête de me donner des ordres ! Arrête de me trainer comme un moins que rien ! Je ne suis pas ton esclave ni ton elfe de maison ! Et encore tu as apparemment plus de respect pour les elfes ! »

Les poings serrés de rage, Draco était rouge de colère. Il ne contrôlait plus ses émotions.

« Arrête de m'ignorer ! Arrête de me laisser seul dans mon coin, isolé de tous ! Pendant que tu y es, tu devrais m'enfermer à clef dans un placard et me sortir que pour faire de basses besognes ! »

Harry avait blêmit à cette réplique.

À sa grande honte, Draco fut aveuglé par ses larmes de rage et de tristesse mais il continua à hurler :

« Arrête de te méfier de moi ! Je suis ton Veela ! Arrête de me détester ! Tu es mon compagnon ! Tu devrais forcément m'aimer ! Au moins un peu... »

Sa voix se brisa. Il se retourna pour cacher son désespoir et murmura comme pour lui-même :

« Mais tu me détestes... Tu me méprises... Jamais je n'aurai dû accepter notre union ! J'aurai dû choisir Greyback ! J'aurai été malheureux et encore peut être pas... Mais au moins personne ne me rappellerait continuellement quelle chance j'ai d'être avec le si pur si gentil si noble Harry Potter ! »

Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, Draco partit en courant vers le château, ne se préoccupant plus ni des explosions, ni des Mangemorts, ni d'un quelconque danger... Il fuyait vers les donjons, vers son parrain, vers le dernier bastion de paix où il pouvait encore se réfugier pour cacher son désespoir...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry était resté dans l'impasse tétanisé d'horreur les bras ballants. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur naturelle mais ils étaient hagards... Il n'entendait plus le bruit de la bataille qui se déroulait non loin. Il n'était plus inquiet de se faire prendre ou que l'on enlève son Veela. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser et il ne ressentait plus rien... Rien qu'un grand vide dans sa poitrine...

Draco avait dit qu'il aurait préféré Greyback... Son Veela l'avait presque rejeté... Les larmes emplirent ses yeux et il courut vers le château, vers le donjon, vers les appartements de ses parents, seul bastion de paix où on pourrait le consoler du chagrin qu'il ressentait...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 14**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**RAR :**

- **Pour Babou **: Je suis trop-heureuse que le couple Greyback/Rosier plaise ! Mais pour l'instant, Fenrir est aussi aveugle que Harry ! lol Merci ! ;)

- **Pour Anon :** Merci et j'espère que tu n'es pas déçue par ce petit retour en arrière mais tout ne peut se résoudre en une seule fois ! lol Merci ! ;)

- **Pour Paprika Star** : Réponse à ta première question, oui sûrement ! lol Et pour Rosier, il faut le plaindre, le pauvre ! C'était difficile pour lui d'attirer le regard de Greyback alors maintenant qu'il n'a plus d'yeux que pour Draco... c'est dur, très dur ! ;) Merci !!

- **Pour Lys** : C'est vrai que c'est un mieux mais cela cache peut-être autre chose... lol Merci ! ;)

- **Pour Anabanana** : Merci beaucoup et pour le nombre de chapitres, normalement c'était vingt mais j'ai ajouté tellement de choses que je réécris au fur et à mesure ! Au secours, mes personnages m'échappent !! lol Merci ;)

- **Pour Douce** : Moi aussi, je l'aime comme ça ! lol Merci ! ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Hypnos** : Pas très loin pour l'instant ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour ... **: Vive tout le monde qui commence à comprendre ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Mel** : Il n'y aura pas que Draco qui aura besoin d'amour ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Anonyme** : Mais Harry a toujours été gentil ! Il est juste un peu sur la défensive ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Hermoni** : Pas mal comme résumé ! J'adore mais tu as râté quelques petites choses comme tout le monde, je te rassure ! Quand tu écris, on dirait une petite sucrerie ! lol Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour LafolleOrange** : Ne serais-tu pas encore une Weasley ! lol Je suis flattée (mon orgueil ne s'en remettra pas !) que tu aies pris le temps de me laisser une review si sympa ! Et je peux te jurer que cela ne sera pas la plus grande surprise qu'aura Draco, le pauvre, je suis ignoble avec lui ! lol Merci ! ;)

- **Pour Gigi **: Quand tu sauras ce qui ne va pas, tu diras "mais bon sang, c'est bien sûr" ! lol En même temps, il n'avait qu'à être un peu plus sérieux dans la lecture de son livre !! ;) Merci ! ;)

- **Pour Gwladys Evans **: Malheureusement si, il y aura des rechutes mais aussi de très bons moments entre eux ! ;) Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Egwene **: Tu es tombé dans le mil pour Greyback ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Note :** Oui, j'ai encore craqué et je poste un autre chapitre entre deux publications régulières ! Mais c'est de votre faute ! Vous me laissez de si gentils messages... parfois du bout du monde ou en vacances (Litany, Zaïka, Stormtrooper2,...) , parfois même vous n'en êtes pas coutumier (Lafolleorange,...) et tous ceux qui le font si régulièrement ! Je crois que la prochaine fois je ferai une vraie liste pour tous vous remercier "officiellement" de vos encouragements... Alors à mercredi, pour de vrai, cette fois ! lol

Merci à toi Kimmy Lyn d'être toujours d'attaque pour bêta-lecter mes chapitres ! Bizzzzzz !

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi ! ;)


	15. Chapter 15 : Trahison

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci adopte un petit chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty...

Draco sauve la jeune équipe de Quidditch et fait un massage bienfaiteur à Harry... Pour cela, Harry accepte la proposition de Hermione de lui accorder le droit de voir ses parents à la sortie au Prés-au-lard... Une attaque de Mangemorts provoque l'occasion pour Fenrir de faire sa déclaration à Draco...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Je voudrais vous remercier nominativement pour vos reviews. Donc je dédicace ce long chapitre à :**

**Kimmy Lyn et Ishtar205 qui me bêtalectent souvent (bisous), ma Leeloo, Litany, Angel01haert, Melissandre, Shamra, Latitelfemagik, Stormtrooper2, Hinata-cat, Aemilia, Honey1607, Octo, Hermès5, Hypnos, Douce, Daphnepans, Yanlua, Cricket32, Sinien, Alfgard, Ayuluna, Krassnaia, Atsuna, Anon, Minikyra, Zaïka, Briottet, Slytherin's proud, Winks, Silyme, Gwladys Evans, Lynshan, Lyly.u., Hollybleu, L'ange démoniaque, Narcissss, Potter29, Anabanana, Lunenoir83, Gaha, ..., Mel, Anonyme, Maolisama, Nekochan Miharu, Vert Emeraude, Momo974, Lise261, Flore Jade, Hermoni, Tetsuyaoi, Egwene, Lafolleorange, Gigi, Paprika Star, Sinien, Lily et Maya, Babou, Kagami-Black, Lalouve, Ambre, Yaoifan, Luna, Lys, Lynchan, Epona'm, Alexiel, Lilywen, SenseiAerlinne, Angel-Abigel-Malfoy, Moxiie, Thecrasy, Zelnazoo, Zorro, Petite Abeille, Fubuki, Himiko, Isaya, Bliblou, Nutella, Caro06, Sev91, Jenin, Raikov9, Sylve, Gwen.is.my.other.me, Tarmapotter, Tama, Flavie, Brigitte26, Mystra, Lilouprincess, Serenity444, Mai26, Moji, Nienna-lo, Angelily, Lili62100, Lily2507 Yaoi94, DeadPsych-MP, Charlotte, Lilou, naughtymily, Steph, Dirichan, Zoe Potter Rogue, Eileen Ana, Stchisa... **

**Vous avez le droit d'augmenter la liste, les anonymes lecteurs ! ;)  
**

**Si j'en ai oublié, ne serait-ce qu'un nom, que l'outragé me le fasse savoir et je rectifierai immédiatement cette profonde injustice !  
**

**Merci infiniment et place à votre chapitre ! **

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 15 : Trahison **

.

**Surtout ! Surtout ! Ne paniquez pas ! Je suis et je resterai une adepte du très, très HAPPY-END !! Gardez cela en tête avant de vouloir celle de l'auteur !! lol**

.

Severus revenait de la chambre de son filleul... Draco avait fini par s'endormir, largement aidé par la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve qu'il avait versée "par inadvertance" dans son chocolat chaud. L'homme soupira...

Quand il avait vu le jeune blond entrer en trombe dans son laboratoire, le visage défait, il savait que quelque chose s'était mal passée au Pré-au-lard ! Il regrettait d'être resté à Poudlard surtout après avoir appris l'attaque non prévue du Lord Noir... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas était prévenu ? Apparemment, Lucius n'avait pas été mis au courant, non plus... Une tentative secrète pour enlever Draco ?

Il retrouva Sirius dans ses appartements...

« Harry va très mal, Severus...

- Je m'en doute et Draco est dans un état tout aussi déplorable...

- Que t'a-t-il raconté ?

- Pendant l'attaque-surprise des Mangemorts, Greyback en a profité pour le coincer seul dans une ruelle et il lui a fait une déclaration des plus étonnantes... Sur ce, Harry est arrivé et s'est montré plutôt... "brute de décoffrage" ! Il a craqué et il lui a dit des choses qu'il regrette beaucoup d'avoir prononcées... Et la version de Harry ? Demanda Severus en s'effondrant sur le canapé près de son mari.

- Rien de très cohérent sans l'explication que tu viens de me donner. Il n'a répondu à aucune de mes questions. Il était dans un état second et ne cessait de répéter "Il a dit qu'il aurait préféré Fenrir"...

- Humm, Draco a dû lui dire qu'il aurait dû choisir Greyback... Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius. Cela a l'air dramatique comme cela mais je me demande si ce n'est pas un pas vers une possible entente entre nos deux protégés. Harry va peut-être enfin comprendre que Draco aussi peut avoir des sentiments.

- Tu as sûrement raison mais nous avons frôlé la catastrophe. Si Draco avait décidé de te rejoindre ici dans nos appartements et non dans le laboratoire de ton bureau, il aurait sûrement fait le rapprochement : moi, Sirius Black chez toi et Harry qui m'y rejoint, il n'y a qu'un pas pour en déduire que je vis ici et que tu es le second parent de son compagnon ! La situation devient très difficile à gérer, Severus. Il faudrait peut-être mettre au courant ton filleul pour nous deux et pour Harry.

- Il n'est pas prêt à recevoir une telle information sans se sentir profondément trahi, Sirius...

- D'après ce que m'a raconté Harry, il aurait dit à Hermione, quand il avait découvert mon identité, qu'il ne dirait rien pour ne pas contrarier son compagnon donc peut-être que...

- Non ! Je t'assure qu'avec ce qu'il vient de vivre, il ne vaut mieux pas ajouter cela à son fardeau ! Je vais gérer la situation, je t'assure...

- Si tu le dis...

- Où est Harry ?

- Dans sa chambre, ici... Je lui ai donné une potion calmante et je lui ai proposé de rester quelques jours pour y voir plus clair. Tu es d'accord, j'espère ?

- Bien sûr mais il faudra qu'il soit très prudent dans ses allers et venus ! Je vais aller lui donner une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Prépare-nous des verres de Firewhisky, s'il te plait. Je crois qu'on en a besoin... La soirée est loin d'être finie. J'ai rendez-vous pour une mission que m'a donné Lucius... »

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Au Manoir Lestranges..._

Bellatrix était folle de rage... Elle faisait les cent pas pendant que l'homme, prés d'elle, tentait de la calmer en vain...

« Cela fait des semaines qu'IL me tient à l'écart de nos actions !

- Il veut respecter ton veuvage.

- S'il avait réellement du respect, il ne l'aurait pas provoqué ! » Déclara la femme amère.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa ses yeux, vite remplaçait par de la colère.

« Tu te rends compte ! IL n'a pas jugé bon de me prévenir d'une attaque aussi importante au Pré-au-lard ! Comme si j'étais... Comme si j'étais...

- Une femme... Finit l'homme s'attirant un regard noir de la Mangemorte.

- J'ai tout fait pour avoir ma place parmi vous ! J'ai épousé Lestranges ! J'ai pris la Marque ! Je me suis battue corps et âme pour prouver ma valeur ! Hurlait-elle.

- Tu sais bien que cela ne suffit pas...

- Je sais ! JE SAIS ! Je n'ai pas un foutu service trois pièces qui soit dit en passant vous désert plus qu'il ne vous aide ! »

La femme était folle de rage.

« La grossièreté ne te convient pas, Bella. Cela déforme tes jolis traits.

- Je ne veux pas être jolie ! Je veux être respectée pour ma valeur !

- Le Maître pense que tu serais plus utile à œuvrer pour la génération future.

- Devenir une poule pondeuse soumise à son mari ! Être belle, sourire et surtout me taire ! On ne sait jamais ! Je pourrai avoir l'horrible idée de réfléchir ! Déclara la femme avec un rire sans joie. Je laisse cela à ma sœur !

- Narcissa est loin d'être comme cela et Lucius la traite comme son égal, tu le sais bien...

- De toute façon, ce n'est plus possible. Je ne veux pas me remarier !

- Le Lord veut que tu épouses Rabastan pour donner tout de même une descendance à la famille Lestranges...

- Et il ne voit rien d'incestueux dans cette proposition ! Le frère de feu mon mari ! »

En effet, Bellatrix Black épouse Lestranges était veuve depuis peu... Ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé mais elle avait fini par apprécié Rodolphus qu'il la soutenait dans ses idéaux quel qu'ils soient. Il avait accepté de ne pas avoir d'héritiers de suite. Il avait accepté son côté belliqueux. Il s'était montré compréhensif quand elle lui avait demandé un délai avant de reprendre leurs relations de couple : Azkaban avait fait des dégâts sur son corps. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour récupérer... Rodolphus avait été patient. Il était tendre et passionné dans l'intimité... Puis sans aucune raison, le Lord l'avait tué pour faire un exemple de discipline dans ses rangs ce qui eut l'effet escompté... Si le Maître pouvait se débarrasser sans aucune vergogne d'un membre aussi important de l'organisation, qu'en serait-il des autres ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres contrôlait parfaitement son équipe avec une poigne de fer...

L'homme la regarda se perdre dans ses pensées. Cette femme qu'il avait longtemps concidérée comme froide, folle, mauvaise, avait vraiment de la peine pour la perte de son mari... Il avait appris à la connaître et chaque rencontre lui faisait d'étonnantes révélations sur cette femme complexe, seule Mangemorte dans le cercle proche de Voldemort...

Bellatrix arrêta ses allés et venus :

« IL n'a peut-être pas voulu m"écarter pour les raisons habituelles...

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?

- IL a écarté de cette attaque, Lucius, toi et moi ! Les proches de Draco ! Ne penses-tu pas que c'était pour laisser le champ libre à Greyback ?

- C'est une possibilité... mais ce qui est fait est fait et Draco est en sécurité à Poudlard. Par contre, j'ai une mission pour toi...

- Dangereuse ?

- Très...

- Parfait, murmura la femme un rictus mauvais sur le visage.

- Tu devras te débrouiller pour que Greyback avale trois gouttes de cette potion, lui annonça l'homme en lui tendant une fiole de verre noir.

- Du poison ?

- Non... C'est une invention de mon propre cru... Une potion à mi-chemin entre le _Veritaserum_ et un aphrodisiaque nocturne. C'est expérimental donc forcément dangereux.

- Ce n'est qu'un loup-garou !

- Pourtant il m'avait semblé que certains loup-garous t'intéressaient plus que de raisons pour une si jeune veuve. »

Bellatrix rougit.

« Greyback n'est qu'un horrible loup-garou !

- Toute personne a le droit à une autre chance, ma chère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Merlin, le vieux toqué a fini par déteindre sur toi ! » Répliqua Bellatrix en basse vengeance sachant que cela serait considéré comme une insulte.

L'homme souleva un sourcil avec un air outré. Elle avait eu encore le dernier mot...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Quelque part, __Loin, dans un endroit toujours protégé des regards des curieux..._

L'homme avait un sommeil agitait. Il se tournait et se retournait dans les draps qu'ils avaient froissés. Son corps était recouvert de perles de sueurs... Un cauchemar, peut-être diriez-vous ? Non, bien au contraire... La créature mi-humaine mi-bête semblait en proie à des sentiments bien plus intéressants... En effet, l'homme, loin d'être un innocent avait innocemment bu un verre de Firewhisky contenant trois gouttes de trop...

Fenrir passa ses mains sur les flancs de l'homme qui se pliait si volontier à ses désirs... Immobile, il profitait de cette peau masculine si pâle contre la sienne. Puis avec une soudaine brutalité, il lui saisit les hanches et l'empala de toute sa longueur. Son amant hurla puis vint à sa rencontre pour accentuer la pénétration... Ce geste excita le loup-garou et lui donna le signal pour le chevaucher avec toute la fougue que lui réclamait le loup qui était en lui. Il entendit gémir puis hurler de nouveau son prénom avec des intonations de voix qu'il ne connaissait pas... Mais il n'y prêta guère attention. Il ressentait un tel plaisir...

Il releva son buste, les mains toujours sur les hanches de l'homme, et le prit avec de petits mouvements vifs et brutaux... Mais il voulait en voir plus, beaucoup plus,... Il se retira complètement et regarda son membre se replonger dans la gaine serrée de chaire chaude, tirant un long gémissement profondément érotique de son amant... Cela l'excita encore un peu plus : il répéta donc le mouvement espérant que l'homme à sa merci le supplie de le libérer en le laissant jouir ! Mais la tête rejetée en arrière, celui-ci ne contrôlait plus ni sa voix ni son souffle. Ses cheveux bruns balayaient ses épaules... Des cheveux bruns ? Le mouvement était si sensuel qu'il déconcentra le loup-garou de ce détail...

Cela lui provoqua un regain d'activité ! Il le plaqua de tout son long sur le matelas pour le pilonner avec une rage qui était loin de déplaire à sa délectable victime ! Il enfouit son visage dans les boucles brunes et huma l'odeur délicieuse d'un amant prenant du plaisir sous son joug... Des boucles brunes ? Qui était cet homme ? Peu importait ! Il le baisait ce soir comme une bête en rut et vaille que vaille pour demain !

Ses mains remontèrent ses flancs pour agripper les épaules et approfondir la pénétration comme s'il ne voulait plus faire qu'un avec son amant... La passion l'emportait sur la raison, sur la tendresse,... Son merveilleux amant creusa les reins ce qui changea l'angle d'impact... C'était absolument délicieux... Il se donnait à lui, l'être humain ! Il se donnait à lui, le loup ! Il se sentait accepté pleinement !

Dans un dernier coup de reins, les muscles de l'homme se resserrèrent par à-coup : il jouissait ce qui déclencha un orgasme foudroyant chez le loup-garou comme il ne se souvenait pas en avoir eu de sa vie...

La puissance de sa jouissance le réveilla le laissant pantelant dans son lit au drap froissé... et seul !

Merlin, que cette solitude lui pesait ! Il avait réussi à l'oublier pendant des années mais elle avait été ranimée et ravivée par le bonheur qu'il avait failli avoir... Un Veela ! Il n'avait pu que l'effleurer... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réalisé sa chance à ce moment-là ?

Fenrir repensa à son rêve. L'homme sous son corps puissant n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de sa fougue... Il ne semblait pas avoir de dégoût pour son corps... Corps dont il avait la fierté de dire qu'il gardait ses caractéristiques de bête même en dehors de la pleine lune lorsqu'il était sur un champ de bataille... Mais dans un lit avec un amant, cela devenait un handicap certain et une souffrance sans nom qu'il avait enfouie au plus profond de son cœur... Dans son rêve, l'homme l'acceptait tel qu'il était et il s'était senti accepté comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie... Il était alpha de cet homme brun ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ! Brun ? Mais Draco ? Il était blond, d'un blond si clair si caractéristique qu'il ne pouvait être confondu. De qui avait-il rêvé ? Qui était cet homme qui avait réussi à éclipser un Veela dans son subconscient ?

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis l'attaque du Pré-au-lard... Aucun mort n'avait été à déplorer mais il avait eu beaucoup de bléssés et l'ambiance de la joyeuse école s'en était ressentie... Les élèves reprenaient doucement le dessus...

Harry et Draco ne s'étaient encore pas dit un mot. Ils ne parlaient à personne, ils ne souriaient plus, ils mangeaient à peine... Tout le monde s'inquiètaient pour eux mais personne n'osait intervenir. Severus et Sirius avaient bien tenté de leur parler séparément pour les mettre en confiance mais cela n'y avait fait !

Ce matin-là se passait comme les précédents...

Draco triturait son toast, en grignotant d'infimes morceaux qu'il mâchait longuement. Il ne pouvait rien avaler. Il avait l'impression que sa culpabilité lui était restée bloqué dans l'œsophage ! Comment avait-il pu dire des choses pareilles à son compagnon ? Comment avait-il pu lui faire tant de mal ? Harry pourrait le détestait réellement maintenant et le rejetait provoquant sa mort. Il avait peur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était avec le Survivant, il avait peur de lui... Il lacha son toast pour prendre un peu de thé...

Harry tenait son bol comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il n'osait regarder le Veela à ses côtés... Pourtant, il fallait qu'il se décide à lui parler, à lui demander une explication. Il refusait de croire que tout était de sa faute ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait fait tout ce qu'on lui avait demandé et il en souffrait profondément dans son corps, dans sa tête... et dans son coeur. Il tenait toujours son bol sans pouvoir rien avaler...

Hermione les observait inquiète. Ron près d'elle était exaspéré. Comment pouvait-on se priver sciemment de nourriture ? Il releva la tête de ses œufs, bacon, saucisses, ses préférés et dit à son amie :

« Dis-leur quelque chose, Mione ! Ils t'écouteront !

- Ils sont assez grands pour gérer leur propre nourriture, Ron.

- Mais on dirait qu'ils font un concours d'anorexie et ils vont monter tous les deux sur la plus haute marche du podium ! »

Aucune réponse de qui que se soit. Le repas se termina en silence...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry volait tout près d'Andrew pour lui montrer une feinte au plus grand bonheur du jeune garçon. Mais lui aurait voulu être dans son lit, dans l'obscurité et le silence... Il était au milieu du terrain de Quidditch au soleil de cette fin d'après-midi au milieu des cris joyeux des enfants... Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco qui dessinait sur son banc comme à son habitude.

RAS ! Rien à signaler... à part ses horribles maux de tête !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

C'était la fin de l'entrainement. Harry allait enfin retrouver la paix de sa chambre dans les appartements de ses parents. Il atterrit et posa son balai contre la rambarde de la tribune. L'équipe faisait de même à ses côtés... Draco se leva prêt à partir...

Ron n'en pouvait plus de cette situation de non-dit. Il fallait provoquer un peu les choses. Une idée lui vint en tête. Il saurait gérer la situation et même la débloquer. Hermione serait fière de lui et son ami serait heureux !

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu dessines quand tu es dans les tribunes à nous regarder jouer au Quidditch ?

-...

- Sûrement ton compagnon dans tous les... positions... » Dit-il en lui offrant un clin d'oeil moqueur.

Le Serpentard rougit. Il avait fait mouche pour une fois !

« Fais voir un peu !

- Non !

- Ron, laisse-le ! Intervint Harry, les yeux baissés sur son équipement qu'il rangeait.

- Il peut bien nous montrer ses dessins ! Cela ne le tuera pas ! »

Ron fit un pas vers le jeune blond. Pourvu que cela marche et que son ami le défende comme tout bon compagnon.

« Ron, arrête ! »

Celui-ci tira sur les parchemins de Draco qui réagit très mal. Il poussa violemment le Gryffondor indiscret qui s'effondra sur le balai de Harry, le brisant en deux. Le silence s'abbatit sur le terrain. Harry fixait son Éclair-de-feu brisé. Ron se releva rouge de honte : il n'avait pas géré si bien que cela la situation au contraire... Harry allait être furieux contre le Serpentard. Celui-ci ne disait rien est fixé avec des yeux écarquillés d'horreur l'objet préféré de son compagnon qu'il venait malencontreusment d'abîmer... Les choses ne faisaient qu'empiraient !

Harry saisit calmement les morceaux de son balai et les mit dans son sac.

« Draco, suis-moi. »

Et il partit vers la chambre de son Veela, celui-ci sur les talons...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry ouvrit la porte avec le mot de passe, entra et posa son sac par terre et ses gants sur le bureau... Que pouvait-il bien dire à Draco ? Je suis désolé ?

« Je suis désolé. »

Ce n'était pas lui qui venait de parler.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès...

- Je ne t'ai rien reproché. J'ai vu toute la scène... Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes ici...

- Pourquoi alors ? Demanda Draco soulagé.

- Je vais demander à Dumbledore de dissoudre notre lien...

- Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est définitif ! »

Et surtout, Draco ne le voulait pas !

« Tu as deux compagnons potentiels. Peut-être que ce fait exceptionnel te donne le droit de choisir et tu pourras aller rejoindre Greyback... »

Harry était arrivé à dire la phrase d'une traite mais le monstre sournois de la jalousie commençait à gronder en lui...

Jamais il ne laisserait son Veela à ce loup-garou !

Si, il le fallait ! Draco était malheureux avec lui !

Non, il ne le laisserait pas, il changerait !

Si, il le fallait, il ne changerait jamais : il ne pouvait faire confiance à un Serpentard, fils de Mangemort !

Pris par son monologue intérieur, il n'entendit pas le premier appel du jeune blond.

« Harry ?

- Oui,... Soupira celui-ci en relevant la tête.

- Je regrette ce que je t'ai dit. J'étais bouleversé par l'attaque... Je ne préfère pas Greyback... Je ne veux pas le rejoindre... Je veux rester avec toi... »

Draco chercha le regard de son compagnon mais celui-ci l'évita...

Harry prit son sac et s'enfuit de la chambre, laissant un jeune homme désemparé avec les ronronnement de son chaton dans ses bras pour seule consolation...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry avait de nouveau évité Draco toute la soirée et toute la journée qui suivit... L'ambiance était extrêmement tendue et ses propres amis n'osaient pas lui parler. Pour couronner le tout, on était vendredi 17 h... Dans trois heures, il devrait rejoindre le Serpentard dans sa chambre. Il avait déjà manqué la dernière "consolidation" du lien. Il ne pouvait se permettre une deuxième semaine sans mettre le Veela en danger... Il se sentait tendu, mal à l'aise, stressé,... Il avait besoin d'une activité... Voler ! Oui, il allait voler avant le diner pour se vider la tête... Les autres élèves travaillaient sur le nouveau devoir en équipe que son père avait eu la bonne idée de donner face au "succès" de la première tentative ! C'était le cadet de ses soucis pour l'instant...

Le Gryffondor prit son équipement dans sa chambre et le balai que son père lui avait prêté en attendant de lui en offrir un nouveau... Il se dirigea vers le terrain... Mais où étaient ses gants ? Il était persuadé de les avoir à son dernier entrainement juste avant de... Dans la chambre de Malfoy ! Celui-ci ne devait pas y être à cette heure-ci autant les récupérer sans avoir à le croiser...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry entra dans la chambre. Où avait-il bien pu posé ses gants ?

Il laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. Il avait posé son sac près du bureau. C'était l'endroit le plus probable. Oui, ils étaient toujours, là ! Il les prit.

Harry allait faire demi-tour pour sortir quand son regard accrocha un objet qui lui fit manquer un battement de cœur : son album photo !

Son album photo était posé sur le chevet de Draco... Que faisait-il dans la chambre du Serpentard ? Son esprit suspicieux commença à tisser toute une histoire de complots, de chantage,...

D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers le chevet pour reprendre son bien. Mais le vilain chaton de son Veela sauta sur le chevet, crachant pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Harry l'attrapa. Il se débattait comme une furie et il le posa à terre...

Draco avait intérêt à avoir une solide explication à lui donner pour expliquer son geste ! Mais en attrapant l'album, il vit un détail qui le figea : un petit dragon vert et argent était gravé sur la couverture en haut à droite sous lequel on pouvait voir un D et un M entremêlés dans une calligraphie cyrillique. Ce n'était pas son album mais celui de Draco...

Il eut un pincement de culpabilité d'avoir pensé du mal de son Veela. Il devenait réellement paranoïaque. Il allait reposer l'album mais il hésita... Il était là, le bras tendu pour restituer ce qui n'était pas à lui comme tout bon Gryffondor... Mais ses doigts n'arrivaient pas à s'ouvrir... Une curiosité malsaine le taraudait : il avait envie de savoir quelles photos, il y avait à l'intérieur. Sûrement des photos du narcissique Serpentard aux grandes soirées que donnaient ses parents !

Sa conscience lui hurlait que quelques instants plutôt, il fulminait que quelqu'un ait pu être indiscret sur un de ses biens et... là, il faisait la même chose ! Il fit taire cette voix et s'assit sur le lit posant l'album sur ses genoux. Le chaton sauta sur le lit et s'assit près de lui jetant un regard noir... Il n'y prêta pas attention... Il pourrait peut-être subtiliser une photo sans que son propriétaire s'en aperçoive... Il hésita quelques secondes encore puis il balaya les derniers lambeaux de culpabilité par cette dernière mauvaise mais tentante pensée...

La première photo représentait Draco Malfoy bébé, à la naissance sûrement : il avait les yeux fermés et pas un poil sur le caillou. Il ressemblait à n'importe quel autre bébé. Harry tourna la page...

Madame et Monsieur Malfoy tenaient leur fils de quelques mois peut-être... C'était si semblable à la seule photo qu'il possédait de ses parents... Il tourna la page de nouveau, ne voulant pas approfondir le malaise qui émergeait en lui. Ce fut pire... La troisième photo représentait Draco Malfoy souflant sa première bougie d'anniversaire sur un énorme gâteau. Il était adorable à essayer sans succès d'éteindre la flamme : son souffle fluet ne faisait que la faire vaciller. Juste derrière lui, on voyait Lucius Malfoy le maintenant d'une main pour ne pas qu'il tombe de sa chaise et de l'autre faire un petit mouvement discret de baguette pour éteindre la flamme. Le petit garçon, heureux d'avoir réussi seul l'exploit battait des mains en regardant son père avec fierté. Puis la scène recommençait...

Les photos suivantes montraient Draco à différentes étapes de sa vie : ses premiers pas guidés par sa mère, son père lui faisant faire du "balai" sur sa canne, son père le lançant en l'air provoquant ses éclats de rires, son premier vrai balai qu'il chevauchait avec joie mais aussi appréhension, d'autres anniversaires comme celui de ses six ans avec un sourire où l'on pouvait voir les deux dents de devant en moins, Draco plus vieux jouant avec d'autres enfants dont certains étaient aussi à Poudlard : Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et d'autres qu'il ne reconnaissait pas...

Harry ne pouvait plus arrêter de tourner les pages, hypnotisé par les morceaux de vie de son Veela qui s'étalait en quelques photos... Il arriva à sa première rentrée scolaire fier au côté de ses parents mais on pouvait voir une lueur d'incertitude dans son regard. Les autres photos le représentaient aux différents départs à la gare du Poudlard Express, au côté de personnes célèbres dont le Premier Ministre ou certains joueurs de Quidditch comme Victor Krum, dans les gradins d'une loge privée à la coupe du monde de Quidditch,... La dernière photo représentait Draco auprès de sa mère dans son habit de cérémonie de l'union. Tous deux souriaient mais leur regard était triste...

Toute une vie en quelques photos... Il relâcha longuement son souffle qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir retenu pendant sa contemplation. Le malaise qui l'avait pris dès la première photo n'avait fait qu'augmenter jusqu'à la nausée... Il ne savait pas pourquoi ou plutôt il n'avait pas envie de savoir pourquoi.

Il referma doucement l'album et son regard se posa sur le chaton toujours assis près de lui. Celui-ci le regardait gentiment. Il lui caressa la tête ce qui fit ronronner doucement l'animal.

« Tu es un gentil chaton, finalement... »

Harry eut un pincement au cœur.

« Lui au moins a su voir ce que tu étais derrière ton apparence un peu agressive... »

Il soupira, remit l'album à sa place, se leva et sortit de la chambre, comme un automate. Il devait parler à Hermione...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry était directement allé à la bibliothèque où il trouva Hermione travaillant à sa table habituelle, seule... heureusement... Il s'approcha, prit un siège et posa un regard vide sur son amie... Celle-ci releva la tête surprise de le voir là, puis elle lui demanda d'un ton inquiet :

« Ça va, Harry ?

- Non,... j'ai mal, Hermione... Réussit à souffler le jeune homme.

- Tu as encore tes maux de tête ?

- Oui... Non, ce n'est pas ça...

- Veux-tu que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

- Non,... je ne pense pas que ce que j'ai se soigne... » Répondit-il d'une voix désespérée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Son ami était livide.

« Tu veux en parler, Harry ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

- Commence par ce qui a déclenché ta venue ici. J'ai tout mon temps et je t'assure que personne ne viendra ici à cette heure-ci... »

Cette remarque eut l'avantage de tirer un faible sourire du Gryffondor effondré.

« Je suis allé dans la chambre de Draco...

- Draco ? Pas Malfoy ? Demanda malicieusement Hermione.

- Oui, Draco... Et j'ai vu des photos de lui... »

Le regard de la jeune fille se voila de tristesse. On y était : la prise de conscience difficile mais nécessaire... Elle connaissait Harry. La culpabilité allait le faire souffrir terriblement... sûrement plus que Draco qui pouvait au moins se consoler de ne pouvoir rien faire de son état de victime... Il fallait le sortir de cet état de torpeur.

« Des photos très compromettantes, j'espère ! »

Harry lui offrit de nouveau un faible sourire.

« Avec sa famille... »

Il fit une pause puis reprit lentement :

« Je suis allé dans sa chambre pou récupérer les gants que j'avais oubliés la veille quand je l'ai raccompagné... Puis j'ai vu l'album photo sur son chevet. J'ai cru que c'était le mien au début...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pensais pas... que Draco pouvait avoir des photos de famille... des photos dédicacées, des tableaux à la rigueur... mais pas des photos d'enfance !

- Harry... Draco est une personne comme une autre. Il a été un petit garçon : il a joué, pleuré, demandé des câlins,... sûrement même qu'il a eu un doudou qu'il cache maintenant dans sa malle pour ne pas que l'on sache qu'il ne peut s'en défaire ! »

Hermione essayait de lui remonter le moral mais il devait continuer de parler.

« Je l'ai privé de tout ça... C''est pourquoi il garde l'album près de lui, comme une part de son ancienne vie... »

La Gryffondor hésitait. Son ami allait avoir si mal mais peut-être qu'après, il pourrait reconstruire une relation normale...

« Oui, Harry mais tu étais aveuglé par son image de Serpentard, fils de Mangemort... comme les gens le sont par ton image de parfait Sauveur du monde... »

Harry croisa le regard triste de son amie. Il réfléchissait à sa situation et souffla :

« Suis-je un monstre, Hermione ?

- Non, Harry, tu es juste un jeune homme aveuglé par les préjugés que l'on entretient. À partir de là, tu as fait tout ton possible pour te protéger et tu as mis une barrière entre vous...

- Donc je suis injuste et aveugle.

- Non, seulement un être humain qui peut se tromper...

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ?

- Ce sera difficile, Harry. Je ne te le cache pas... surtout que tu lui caches encore des choses, des choses qui risquent de creuser encore plus le fossé entre vous... Mais Draco est intelligent. Il t'en voudra sûrement mais il finira par comprendre... Mais tu dois absolument y mettre du tien ! »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Hermione observait Harry se décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de la situation... Toutes les erreurs, tous les non-dits,... Le jeune homme regardait, à travers les fenêtres, les nuages défiler lentement... Il avait privé un jeune homme de son âge, de ses amis... Lui qui en avait souffert toute sa jeune scolarité... Il l'avait obligé à se sentir orphelin alors que ses parents étaient encore vivants,... Lui, l'orphelin, qui n'avait qu'un seul désir, avoir grandi auprès des siens... Il l'avait privé de sa liberté... Lui qui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix dans la vie... Il l'avait privé de sa vie... Une vie à portée de main mais qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir... Le supplice de Tantale, revu et corrigé pour Draco Malfoy !

Ce qu'il avait subi chez les Dursley ne lui avait-il pas servi de leçon ou reproduisait-il les schémas qui avaient bercés son enfance : indifférence, isolement et agressivité face à la peur d'un danger qui n'existait pas vraiment... Le pur Gryffondor, soit-disant Sauveur, s'était transformé en bourreau sans s'en apercevoir, sans que personne ne puisse intervenir... Il avait dû attiser, à juste titre, la haine des Serpentards à son égard, la haine de ses parents,... Comme Draco devait le haïr !

Son coeur se serra un peu plus... Il avait pensé prendre les dispositions les plus justes, les plus efficaces, les plus sécurisantes, mais il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ! Il n'avait juste pas pris en compte un détail, un petit détail de taille... Draco était un jeune homme tout comme lui...

Il pensait qu'il ne pouvait descendre plus bas mais soudain il eut l'impression de prendre une douche glacée. Il fut parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Et ses relations plus... intimes... Comment devait-il les considérer ? Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir tout fait correctement, comme c'était écrit dans les livres... Il n'y avait pas de romantisme entre eux mais Draco devait s'y attendre. C'était lui qui voulait le lien ! C'était lui le demandeur ! Il n'avait fait que s'adpater à la situation... à part la première nuit où il avait si peur qu'il en était devenu agressif... mais c'était la première fois pour lui pas pour Draco ! Alors comment expliquer la froideur de leurs relations ? S'était-il de nouveau trompé, vu le peu de réaction de son partenaire ? Il devait crever l'abcès complètement et de suite. Il regarda Hermione qui l'observait tranquillement en silence.

« Hermione... Commença-t-il difficilement, des relations sexuelles où l'un des deux partenaires se laisse faire et ne ressent rien , on nomme cela comment ?

- Harry... »

La jeune femme hésita. Comment lui dire sans le briser, lui qui était déjà au bord du gouffre ? Mais c'était Harry, Harry qui préférait la vérité quelque soit le prix...

« Harry selon le code pénal "Tout acte de pénétration sexuelle, de quelque nature qu'il soit, commis sur la personne d'autrui, par violence, contrainte, menace ou surprise, est un viol"... **(1)**

- Contrainte... Murmura Harry. Être un Veela est-ce une contrainte, Hermione ?

- Non... mais Draco s'est senti obligé de te choisir plutôt que d'être avec Fenrir Greyback donc il a été contraint d'accepter de... se lier à toi.

- Je l'ai forcé et tout le monde m'a félicité ?

- Disons que le destin ne se trompe pas en choisissant un compagnon au Veela. On s'attend automatiquement à ce qu'il soit doux, tendre, passionné,... amoureux en un mot...

- Automatiquement ?

- Apparemment, tu es encore une exception...

- Que dois-je faire Hermione ?

- Tu ne laisses pas Draco aussi indifférent que tu ne le penses. Je t'ai dit que cela sera difficile mais tout n'est pas perdu. Un Veela est très patient avec son compagnon. Il essaie de combler ses désirs sinon cela le rend malheureux... Montre-lui que tu le désires et le reste se fera naturellement... Mais le désires-tu ? »

Harry prit un ton carmin si prononcé que Hermione n'avait plus besoin de réponse.

« J'ai fait des rêves...

- Alors, je t'assure ! Rien n'est perdu ! Lui aussi doit rêver de toi. Le Veela rêve toujours de façon très coquine de son compagnon ! Finit en riant la jeune fille, un peu rassurée sur le sort de son ami.

- Je dois réfléchir seul, Mione. Je te vois au diner... »

Il se leva et sortit de la bibliothèque sans porter aucune attention à son entourage. Il percuta un élève. Il s'excusa et continua son chemin, perdu dans ses sombres pensées...

L'élève en question leva un sourcil spetique. Qu'arrivait-il encore à son compagnon ?

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco était juste venu pour travailler un peu à la bibliothèque mais il avait croisé avec étonnement un Harry perdu qui en sortait... Il avait eu une conversation très sérieuse avec Hermione... C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu tirer de celle-ci... Son compagnon se sentait mal. Mais il devait tenter d'y remédier quelque soit la cause...

Il était un Veela. C'était son destin... Il se devait de soutenir son compagnon en toute circonstance... même si celui-ci se désintéressait complètement de lui... Mais il devait s'en contenter car cela aurait pu être pire. Il aurait pu le rejeter ce qui lui laissait deux choix encore : Greyback ou une lente agonie... Donc un compagnon protecteur mais indifférent, ce n'était pas si mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait lui en être reconnaissant...

Alors pourquoi la situation lui pesait-elle tant ? Il aurait voulu autre chose que cette indifférence glaciale. À quoi était-elle due ? Il n'avait rien fait pour le repousser ou pour le dégoûter. Il avait tout accepté. Potter n'avait pas le droit de lui faire cela... Pas sans une explication tout du moins...

Il voulait bien admettre qu'il aurait dû tenter de le séduire dès le début mais leur situation était tellement bloquée qu'il n'avait pensé à cette solution que tardivement... Depuis qu'il observait son attitude avec les autres, il devait bien s'avouer que Harry était quelqu'un de fidèle et tendre lorsque l'on était arrivé à l'apprivoiser... La preuve avec les élèves de Serpentard de l'équipe junior de Quidditch...

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve ! Il fallait qu'il essaye !

Draco s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Rien ne servait de courir dans tous les sens. Il devait réféchir... Être logique... Où Harry pouvait-il aller pour avoir un peu de paix ? Chez ses parents ? Non, il voulait sûrement un peu de solitude... Mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit que son compagnon pourrait choisir. Il commençait à désespérer quand une voix le fit sursauter.

« Monsieur Potter est parti vers le lac, Monsieur Malfoy... »

Et le concierge passa son chemin sans rien ajouter de plus.

« Merci ! » Cria Draco et il crut entendre un "À votre service, mon garçon" alors que le vieil homme avait déjà disparu du couloir.

Le lac ! Il était très peu fréquenté en cette froide saison. C'était un endroit parfait pour se réfugier. Le Veela s'y précipita...

Rien... Il eut beau scruter attentivement les bords du lac, il n'y avait personne... Dépité, il allait s'en allait lorsqu'il remarqua une ombre sous un saule pleureur... Dernière chance... Il s'approcha doucement, balaya d'une main les longues tiges fines et il le vit assis, appuyé contre le tronc. La tête dans ses mains, Harry ne s'aperçut même pas de l'intrusion.

Draco s'approcha, s'assit élégamment près de lui sans rien dire. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence paisible. Le Veela était presque sûr que son compagnon avait conscience de sa présence mais préférait ne pas réagir... ou ne savait comment...

« Harry ? essaya le blond avec douceur.

- ...

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

- En quoi cela te regarde ? » Aboya le Gryffondor.

Et zut ! Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il allait arranger la situation ! Mais il avait si peur de le blesser de nouveau ! Draco sera beaucoup mieux sans lui et ses bêtises continuelles !

« Tu es mon compagnon. Je dois faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas malheureux...

- Pas malheureux ? Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, moi ! Je veux être heureux et non juste "pas malheureux" !!

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour cela ? Demanda le Veela sans tenir compte de l'agressivité de son compagnon.

- Disparais entièrement de ma vie ! Laisse-moi ! Je voudrais ne jamais avoir accepté ce lien ! Jamais !! »

Voilà, c'était fait. Draco allait se mettre encore en colère. Il le quiterait et il ferait sa vie avec l'Autre ! Harry avait relevé la tête et plongé un regard plein de jalousie dans celui de son compagnon... Celui-ci s'était voilé de tristesse, aucune colère, juste de la tristesse... Il avait encore blessé le Veela. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire une chose pareille ? Il était un imbécile, un ignoble imbécile ! Et il était trop tard, trop tard pour récupérer une telle bêtise ! Il devait aller jusqu'au bout...

« Tu n'en as pas assez de jouer les carpettes face à moi ! Tu n'en as pas assez d'avoir arrêté de vivre pour jouer les esclaves pour une personne que tu détestes ! Tu n'en as pas assez que j'abuse de toi tous les vendredis soirs ! »

Il s'était approché de son Veela, lui saisit les deux bras pour le secouer comme s'il voulait le réveiller, le faire prendre conscience de sa situation ! Il avait hurlé mais sa voix s'était brisée sur la dernière phrase. Il avait atrocement mal à la tête. Celle-ci allait sûrement éclater !

Draco plongea un regard brûlant mais teinté de tristesse et il murmura :

« Non... »

Harry se figea, les yeux écarquillés... Comment ça, non ?

Il vit le jeune blond se pencher vers lui, fermer les yeux et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes... Une douce sensation comme le passage d'une aile de papillon... Une main chaude vint caresser sa joue telle une douce brise... Elle glissa le long de sa mâchoire et vint se nicher au creux de sa nuque... Une langue soyeuse passa la barrière de ses dents pour venir taquiner la sienne provoquant des sensations encore inconnues pour lui au creux de son ventre et de ses reins... Son mal de tête reflua jusqu'à disparaître...

Toujours figé, le courageux Gryffondor était absolument terrifié par ces gestes tendres qui lui firent tant de bien... Puis, soudain il se recula comme piqué par une guêpe, il se releva et il partit en courant vers le château...

Draco resta assis sous le saule pleureur sans avoir fait le moindre geste pour retenir son compagnon effarouché... Lui aussi était tétanisé... Malgré leurs différences, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il venait de prendre conscience d'un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir. Il avait simplement accepté son sort au départ mais maintenant... Maintenant, il était sûr que ce n'était pas une simple acceptation... C'était plus, beaucoup plus... Sans aucune explication raisonnable, lui Draco Malfoy, asservi par son pire ennemi, était tombé amoureux de celui-ci...

Il fallait qu'il le rattrape ! Il fallait qu'il lui dise ! Harry avait dû se réfugier chez ses parents mais il ne savait pas où se trouvait les appartements de Sirius Black... Celui-ci était Ckris Labuis, leur professeur donc son parrain devait savoir où son collègue résidait. Il devait absolument le lui dire ! Il en avait absolument besoin !

Draco se releva et courut à en perdre haleine vers les appartements de Severus !

Il devait parler à Harry ! Le destin ne se trompait jamais ! Il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait ! Il l'aimait !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry était arrivé paniqué chez ses parents adoptifs. Il avait ouvert la porte à toute volée sans prendre la peine de la refermer et s'était précipité dans les bras du premier parent qu'il avait vu : père... Il éclata en sanglots :

« Père, je ne suis qu'un imbécile !

- Depuis le temps que je m'acharne à te le dire ! Essaya Severus pour tenter de calmer son fils.

- C'est sûr que cela va le consoler, Severus ! Gronda Sirius qui s'était levé à l'entrée fracassante de Harry. Que se passe-t-il, Harry ?

- J'ai été ignoble avec Draco...

- Encore ! Ne put sempêcher de dire le Maître des potions, s'attirant un regard noir de son mari.

- Oui, encore ! Avoua Harry, cachant son visage sur la poitrine de l'homme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas... Raconte-nous et on t'aidera à trouver une solution... Proposa doucement son ex-parrain et nouveau papa en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

- Non, c'est trop tard ! Cela ne peut pas être pire ! Il ne fait qu'obéir à sa condition mais il ne m'aime pas pour moi-même ! Dit le jeune brun en sanglotant.

- Tu sais, Harry, l'heure la plus sombre est celle juste avant l'aube... » Déclara Severus en relevant le visage de son fils pour lui effacer délicatement les larmes qui striaient ses joues.

Harry croisa le regard tendre et rassurant de son père, ce qui eut pour effet de le calmer quelque peu. Il renifla très peu gracieusement. Sirius lui tendit un mouchoir.

« N'écoute pas ton père, Harry. Moi, je vais te trouver une vraie solution ! Pas une phrase à mi-chemin entre ce que pourrait dire Trelawney et Dumbledore !

- Sirius ! » Coupa Severus faussement outré.

Cette scène réussit à tirer un sourire au désespéré Gryffondor... Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur un Draco livide de rage.

Il était arrivé en courant et avait trouvé curieusement la porte entrebaillée... Des voix se faisaient entendre... Celle de son parrain, de Black... et de Harry ! Il avait écouter... "N'écoute pas ton père, Harry." "N'écoute pas ton père, Harry." "N'écoute pas ton père, Harry." Il avait bloqué à cette phrase... Le deuxième père de Harry était son parrain, Severus Snape ! Une chappe de glace lui tomba sur les épaules et il poussa la porte pour en avoir le coeur net... La scène qui vit le mit dans une rage froide : Harry était dans les bras de Severus. Black était derrière lui, ses deux mains posées sur ses épaules en signe de réconfort...

Tout ce qu'il avait fait n'était rien, absolument rien, comparé à cette ignoble trahison ! Il plongea un regard bleu acier dans celui écarquillé d'horreur de son compagnon et lui siffla d'une voix acide :

« Quand je pense que je venais me réconcilier avec toi ! Jamais, tu entends ! Jamais, je ne te pardonnerai ça ! Tu m'as absolument tout pris mais je le savais et j'avais accepté ! Mais ça, ça ! Mon parrain, la seule personne dont j'étais sûr d'avoir le soutien total face à toi ! Il a fallu que tu me le prennes ! »

Draco hurlait. Severus avait laché Harry et se dirigeait vers lui.

« Toi ! Ne me touche pas ! Espèce de traitre ! Tu m'as menti ! Je te déteste ! JE VOUS DETESTE TOUS !! »

Il recula, claqua la porte et s'enfuit en courant...

Les trois hommes regardaient la porte figés d'horreur, ne sachant que faire...

« Il faut que je le rattrape !

- Non, Harry ! Dans l'état où il est, il ne t'écoutera pas ! »

Mais le compagnon inquiet était déjà dans le couloir...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco courait à travers le château. La douleur qu'il ressentait l'avait complètement anesthésé. Il ne ressentait plus rien d'autre. Il devait fuir, fuir loin, très loin... Pour ne plus souffrir, pour ne plus être trahi... Il étouffait. Il avait besoin de respirer au grand air. Il sortit du château... Sa course effrenée le mena au terrain de Quidditch. Des joueurs étaient là pour s'amuser en attendant le repas. Leurs balais étaient posés négligeamment sur le sol. Draco en saisit un, le chevaucha sans tenir compte des récriminations de son propriétaire et s'enfuit sans choisir de direction... Ses pensées étaient totalement incohérentes...

Harry arriva quelques secondes après lui.

« Malfoy vient de me piquer mon balai, Harry ! Annonça le jeune rouquin indigné.

- Par où est-il parti, Ron, s'il te plaît ?

- Vers la forêt interdite !

- Ô Merlin ! Non ! »

Un balai entra son champ de vision.

« Tiens, prends le mien et rattrape-le. » Lui dit Ginny avec fermeté.

Il le saisit, l'enfourcha et vola à la poursuite du jeune blond.

Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres mais il n'arrivait pas à combler son retard.

Draco se retourna pour voir son compagnon le poursuivre sans pouvoir le rattraper. Cette sensation le grisa et il accéléra l'allure. Harry hurlait mais il ne comprenait pas les paroles et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie...

« Draco ! Ralentis ! Fais attention ! Tu te diriges vers la forêt interdite ! C'est dangereux ! Fais demi-tour ! Je t'en supplie ! Draco ! Je ne supporterai pas de te perdre ! »

Le Serpentard se retourna, sans comprendre les paroles de son compagnon, il rétorqua :

« Laisse-moi ! Tu m'as tout volé ! Tu m'as trahi ! Je te déteste ! Je ne t'aimerai jamais ! Tu m'entends ! JAMAIS !! »

Il vit son compagnon blémir, ses yeux se fermèrent, il lâcha son balai pour porter ses mains à sa poitrine et le si agile attrapeur tomba de son balai, sous le regard horrifié de deux animaux qui les suivaient courant ventre à terre : un gros chat noir et un énorme chien tout aussi noir. Le premier, il savait que c'était son parrain mais le deuxième... Sirius Black ? Sûrement !

Draco n'eut pas le temps d'approndir la question. En entrant dans la dense forêt interdite, il percuta une grosse branche. Il sombra dans une inconsciente obscurité...

Les deux Animagi se retransformèrent : Severus courut vers son filleul, laissant Sirius s'occuper de Harry.

Draco gisait inanimé au sol, la tête en sang, le souffle faible. Severus le prit dans ses bras. Il devait l'emmener au plus vite à l'infirmerie... Mais il entendit son mari hurler comme jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Il se précipita vers lui, son précieux fardeaux dans les bras. Il arriva pour le trouver en larmes berçant le corps de Harry, hurlant, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

« Sirius ?

- Severus ! Severus ! Ô Merlin, pitié ! Severus ! Harry est mort ! »

La pluie se mit à tomber...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 15**

.

**(1) **Définition réelle selon l'article L.222-23 du Code pénal français

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**RAR :**

- **Pour Aemilia :** Merci pour le compliment ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Anon **: Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la confrontation à laquelle tu t'attendais ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Winks :** Merci pour cette première review... Harry n'est pas si ignoble qu'il n'y paraît, il souffre beaucoup car le lien a eu un "petit problème" ! Pour Severus, là oui, le coup sera dur ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Narcissss** : Ne t'inquiète pas, il va souffrir mais cela finira évidemment bien ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Lys** : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère qu'après ce chapitre, tu le penseras toujours ! Et pour les surprises, là, tu es servi ! lol Merci et à mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Douce** : Oui moi aussi, j'aime le couple que vont former Fenrir et Evan mais pas tout de suite ! lol Merci ! ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Hypnos** : Cela va évidemment mal se passer... J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire sur le couple Malfoy ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour ...** : La voilà, la suite ! lol ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Yanlua** : J'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances ! Bon retour dans l'histoire et ne t'inquiète pas pour Fenrir, il sera plus une aide qu'un ennemi ! lol Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Mel** : Draco restera toujours un Serpentard ! Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Anonyme** : J'ai adoré écrire sur le couple Malfoy ! Merci ! À mercredi ! ;)

- **Pour Gwladys Evans **: Je suis sûre que tu ne te doutais pas qu'Harry et Draco ne se croiseraient pas alors qu'ils allaient au "même endroit" ! lol Merci, à mercredi ! ;)

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note : **Vous me détestez ! La cible est au milieu de mon front ou en plein cœur que vous pensez que je ne possède pas ! C'est normal ! Mais je croyais que personne n'appréciait mon Harry alors cela devrait vous faire plaisir ! Non ? XD

Alors que tout le monde reste calme ! Je sais que la fin est un tout petit peu sadique... Le choixpeau m'aurait mise chez les Serpentards sans réfléchir ! lol Mais rappelez-vous tous que je n'écris pas de fics qui se finissent mal et encore moins une deathfiction ! **C'est une fic à HAPPY-END** !!

Par contre, si vous voulez sauver nos héros au plus vite, il y a un petit bouton, en bas à gauche, pour les urgences ! lol

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi... ! ;)

.

**PS **: Je suis une grande admiratrice de KeloKelo... Malheureusement, sa fic "Veela d'abord" a rencontré un problème et tous ses chapitres se sont effacés et du coup ses reviews aussi ! Elle a tout remis en ligne mais les centaines de reviews qu'elle avait sont définitivment effacées ! Ce serait sympa d'aller lui en remettre (même juste un petit merci) si vous suivez cette fic et si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous la recommande avec enthousiasme ! Merci pour cette formidable auteure !!

.


	16. Chapter 16 : Régression 1

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci adopte un petit chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty...

Draco sauve la jeune équipe de Quidditch et fait un massage bienfaiteur à Harry... Pour cela, Harry accepte la proposition de Hermione de lui accorder le droit de voir ses parents à la sortie au Prés-au-lard... Une attaque de Mangemorts provoque l'occasion pour Fenrir de faire sa déclaration à Draco...

Harry prend conscience de son attitude atroce grâce à l'album-photo de Draco et à Hermione. Draco se rend compte qu'il aime Harry mais en découvrant l'identité de son père adoptif, il se sent trahi et rejette son compagnon ce qui provoque un accident...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Merci Kimmy Lyn pour ta correction ! **

Mais certains mots ont été déformés sciemment ! Ce ne sont pas des fautes mais un besoin... Vous verrez pourquoi ! ;)

_La fin de chapitre est entièrement dédiée à Octo dont la review du chapitre 14 m'a donné une idée pour lui faire plaisir et vous torturer par la même occasion ! Dites merci à Octo... **Merci, Octo** ! lol_

**Merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews qui ont permis le sauvetage anticipé de nos héros ! ;) **

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 16 : Régression (1)**

.

Albus Dumbledore courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les traits crispés d'inquiétude, les sourcils froncés, le regard noir... Personne n'aurait pu reconnaître en lui le jovial et doux Directeur de la célèbre école de Sorcellerie... Il était profondément inquiet. Son plan ne s'était pas passé comme convenu : deux innocents jeunes hommes risquaient d'en mourir... et le monde serait en danger !

Que s'était-il donc passé ? Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à présent... La chance avait joué en sa faveur jusqu'à présent : la décision erronée des Malfoy, le manque de jugeote du si perspicace Maître des potions, le manque de connaissance du monde sorcier de Harry... autant d'heureux aléas qui lui avaient permis de mettre en place son plan si ingénieux ! Mais qu'avaient fait les deux jeunes compagnons pour risquer de tout faire échouer ? Pouvait-il rattraper la situation sans dévoiler la vérité ? Peut-être...

Il arriva à l'infirmerie. Severus et Ckris alias Sirius observaient avec inquiétude Madame Pomfresh s'activait autour de Harry et de Draco. Les deux élèves se trouvaient tous deux allongés sur un lit, inconscients, pâles comme un linge, mais vivants... Le vieil soupira de soulagement.

Il s'approcha silencieusement des deux adultes pour leur demander des explications. Ceux-ci hésitèrent puis Severus raconta toute la scène qui leur avait fait frôler la catastrophe, sous les regards pleins de reproche de l'infirmière...

« Et Harry est resté combien de temps en arrêt cardiaque ? Demanda le vieux directeur d'une voix fatiguée.

- Plus d'un quart d'heure, Albus. répondit tristement Severus.

- Comment Pompom a-t-elle réussi à faire repartir son cœur ?

- Elle n'a rien fait. Les battements ont repris lorsqu'on a allongé Harry sur le lit pour tenter quelque chose. »

Le vieil homme eut un regard dubitatif. Il aurait pu très bien expliquer l'arrêt cardiaque du jeune homme aux deux parents mais il ne le ferait pas, tout du moins pas maintenant... Par contre, la reprise... Qu'avait encore fait ce jeune homme qui méritait plus que jamais son surnom de "Survivant" ? Albus Dumbledore put enfin se rassurer et reprendre une expression joviale. Miraculeusement, son plan tenait toujours !

Il entendit Sirius lui murmurait :

« Pompom nous a annoncé qu'il y aurait peut-être des risques de séquelles au niveau du cerveau.

- Attendez son réveil avant de vous inquiéter réellement, mes enfants. La situation est bien plus complexe qu'elle n'y paraît...

- Que nous cachez-vous encore, Albus ? Demanda Severus, les nerfs à vif.

- Chaque chose en son temps... Chaque chose en son temps... Comment va, Draco ?

- L'ecchymose sur son front ne semble pas grave mais il est dans un coma profond... lui aussi...

- Veuillez prévenir Madame et Monsieur Malfoy... et qu'ils viennent. Ce jeune homme aura besoin du soutien de ses parents puisqu'il se sent trahi par le vôtre...

- Excellente idée, Albus ! Comme cela, il pourra raconter à Lucius que je suis le père de Harry, que je suis marié à Sirius Black, le fugitif, et évidemment, ce ne sera absolument pas évident que je suis un espion à la solde de l'Ordre du Phoenix !

- Sssssshhh ! Intervint l'infirmière furieuse.

- Draco ne dira rien et même si Lucius l'apprend, il est dans la même situation que toi, espion pour l'Ordre. Il est pieds et poings liés...

- Albus, j'ai l'impression parfois que vous êtes machiavélique et je suis heureux que vous soyez du côté de la lumière... Sinon le monde aurait sombré dans les ténèbres depuis longtemps.

- Merci, Severus. J'adore les compliments. » Répondit joyeusement le directeur pour essayer de détendre les deux hommes.

Le vieil homme jeta un dernier regard sur les deux élèves allongés sur leur lit puis il prit congés pour se réfugier dans son bureau et réfléchir à cette nouvelle situation inattendue...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés sans aucun changement... Harry et Draco étaient toujours dans le coma... Albus Dumbledore courait de nouveau dans les couloirs du château qu'il dirigeait. Il venait de recevoir un message de Madame Pomfresh : un changement était survenu et il devait venir de toute urgence ! Il entra dans l'infirmerie et sans préambule demanda à l'infirmière, en posant un regard inquiet sur le Gryffondor :

« Harry, s'était-il réveillé ?

- Non, c'est Draco. »

Il se tourna vers le lit du Serpentard. Il était assis en tailleur. Sa mère lui tenait la main et son père faisait les cent pas près de lui. Celui-ci éclata de colère :

« Bien sûr, on s'occupe du Sauveur. Ce n'est pas grave si le vilain petit Serpentard ne se réveille pas. Dommage, Dumbledore ! Mon fils va bien et ce n'est pas grâce à vous ! Je devrais porter plainte pour négligence !

- Vous interprétez mes actes et mes propos, Monsieur Malfoy… Je suis très concerné par le sort de votre fils mais s'il arrive malheur à Harry, tout le monde en souffrira… Draco en premier car il se retrouvera automatiquement sous le joug de Fenrir Greyback.

- Ne prêtez pas attention à notre colère, Directeur. Intervint Narcissa diplomatiquement. Nous voudrions juste que notre fils se réveille complètement... »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils et observa le jeune blond bien éveillé. Tout semblait normal à part la lueur d'excitation et d'admiration qu'il avait dans les yeux. Voyant que son attention se portait sur lui, le jeune homme clama avec enthousiasme :

« Bonzour, Pé'e Noël !

- Ah… Répondit le plus brillant des directeurs de Poudlard, en s'affalant sur le siège le plus proche.

- Vous comprenez maintenant qu'est-ce que l'on entend par nous voudrions que Draco se réveille complètement… Ajouta Narcissa.

- Mais maman, je suis 'éveillé ! Rega'de mes yeux ! Y sont tout ouverts ! Insista le jeune blond en montrant ses yeux avec ses index. Mais Hawy, pou'quoi y dort ?

- Il est très fatigué. Il faut le laisser dormir... Lui répondit doucement sa mère.

- Quel âge a son esprit ? Demanda le directeur en se tournant sa tête vers l'infirmière.

- Trois ans... Peut-être quatre... C'est une régression due à un choc psychologique violent sur lequel ce sont ajoutés le traumatisme de son accident et celui de son compagnon... Annonça Pompom.

- Je vois... Cela va poser un problème ! »

Sans que personne ne puisse intervenir, Draco sauta de son lit et alla s'installer sur les genoux du Directeur.

« Je peux fai'e ma liste de cadeaux, Pé'e Noël, s'il te plait ? Minauda le blond avec un sourire angélique.

- Bien sûr, mon garçon... Répondit Dumbledore, se prêtant volontiers au jeu.

- Je veux un vrai balai, un pitit poney et plein de chocoglenouilles !!

- Cela me paraît acceptable comme demande...

- Et pour Hawy ?

- Harry ne peut pas faire sa demande, Draco. Il fait un très long sommeil.

- Un gros dodo comme les p'incesses et les p'inces ?

- Exactement comme dans les histoires de princes et de princesses !

- Quand papa y me raconte une histoi'e, le p'ince y 'éveille la p'incesse ou le p'ince d'amouuuur avec un bisou ! »

Lucius Malfoy qui avait repris ses allées et venues se figea et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux blonds sous le regard moqueur de Narcissa qui avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire... Lucius tentait de retrouver sa dignité en reprenant sa marche sans fin... Il fallait vraiment que son fils retrouve ses esprits ! Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il adorait lui raconter des histoires le soir au coucher quand il était jeune... et aussi quand il était moins jeune...

Draco descendit lestement des genoux du directeur pour se précipiter sur le lit du jeune brun dans le coma. Il déposa un baiser sonore sur les lèvres pâles de son compagnon. L'infirmière se mit à hurler :

« Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez descendre immédiatement de ce lit ! Ce n'est pas un baiser qui va... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes, Harry Potter venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le Gryffondor ne savait pas où il se trouvait ni avec qui. La seule chose qu'il voyait était son Veela sain et sauf et adorable... Adorable ? Il jeta des coups d'œil affolés autour de lui et referma les yeux. Oh, non ! L'infirmerie ! On n'était même pas à la fin du premier trimestre ! C'était désespéré !

Draco regarda l'infirmière avec un petit air supérieur en lui lançant un très fier "Nananère !" puis il se tourna vers Harry.

« Bonzour, mon p'ince adoré de l'amouuuur à moi tout seul !

- Draco ?

- Rega'd, Hawy. J'ai un gros bobo, là, comme toi ! Lui annonça fièrement le jeune blond en lui montrant son front où restait une légère trace de son accident. Oh ton bobo, il est guéri ! »

Harry était bien trop perturbé pour prêter attention aux paroles de ce gentil Draco et son attention fut accaparée par les paroles de Dumbledore.

« Cela exige une petite explication, Harry... Draco et toi avez eu un... accident. Vous avez fait un coma de trois jours et vous venez de vous réveiller. Apparemment, toi avec toutes facultés mais Draco a eu une régression. Il doit avoir entre trois et quatre ans d'âge mental mais il a gardé... certains souvenirs... »

Harry ferma les yeux. Lui qui avait espéré une année normale ! Ce n'était pas possible une poisse pareille ! Il sentit une main se glisser son pull et lui tâter le ventre. Paniqué, il sursauta et attrapa la main baladeuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Draco ?

- Je cherche le bébé.

- Quel bébé ? Demanda Harry horrifié, imaginant déjà les hypothèses les plus scabreuses.

- Je t'ai fait un bisou d'amouuur ! Et Maman m'a dit que quand papa il lui a fait un bisou d'amour, ils ont fait un bébé d'amour ! MOI !! Hein, maman, c'est ça ? » Demanda Draco à sa mère.

Harry avait pris un ton carmin qui se mariait excellemment avec le pivoine de Narcissa sous le regard moqueur de Lucius. Que la vengeance était douce !

« Tu confirmes, Narcissa ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique.

- Mon ange, pas toujours mais quand tu seras grand, peut-être que oui...

- Hawy, quand on sera grand, on fera des bisous d'amour pour faire plein de bébés d'amour ? » Demanda le Veela en plongeant son regard azur plein d'innocence dans son regard vert troublé par une demande si... inattendue, incroyable,... Harry ne savait comment la définir. Il le fixait. Que répondre à une telle question ?

« Euuuhh... Oui... Bien sûr... » Finit-il par bégayer.

Draco rassuré vint se blottir dans ses bras.

Harry savait dorénavant que toute situation quelle qu'elle soit pouvait empirer !

« Monsieur Malfoy, il va falloir retourner dans votre lit. Je dois ausculter Monsieur Potter.

- Non ! Répondit le blond à la Madame en blanc méchante, pas belle.

- Je pense que nous pouvons faire une exception pour une fois, Pompom... Intervint le directeur, ayant déjà un autre plan en tête.

- Bien, Albus mais je veux que toutes les autres personnes sortent ! »

L'infirmière resta seul avec les deux compagnons.

« Monsieur Potter enlevez le haut de votre pyjama. »

Harry s'exécuta non sans mal à cause d'un Draco qui ne voulait pas le lâcher.

« Harry... T'as plein de bobos dans le dos... T'es beaucoup tombé ?

- Euuh... Oui, c'est ça, je suis beaucoup tombé de mon balai.

- Il faut faire attention. Papa y m'a dit de m'accrocher fort, fort ! Toi aussi, tu dois le faire.

- Promis, je le ferai... »

Madame Pomfresh continuait ses sorts de diagnostic. Mais le Survivant n'avait rien à part de la fatigue.

« Vous pourrez sortir dès ce soir de l'infirmerie mais au moindre petit problème vous devez revenir me voir ! Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Madame !

- Il serait tout de même mieux que Monsieur Malfoy réintégre son lit...

- Non ! Fut la réponse catégorique de l'intéressé avec un regard noir.

- Cela ira... Je vais lui faire une place près de moi... »

L'infirmière, contrariée, autorisa les adultes à revenir auprès des deux convalescents. Sirius et Severus se précipitèrent. Lucius et Narcissa reprirent leur place un peu à l'écart...

« Harry, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je pense...

- Tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur, mon fils... »

Draco observait Severus.

« Tonton Sevy, t'es le papa de Hawy ? »

Le Maître des Potions hésita. Comment réagirait son filleul avec ce jeune esprit ? Il entendit un reniflement méprisant derrière lui : Lucius...

« Oui, mon petit Dragon.

- Papa ! Maman ! Hawy, il a aussi un papa ! Deux même !

- Je sais, Draco. Je sais. D'ailleurs, il faudra que l'on parle, Severus...

- Oui, Lucius, il le faudra... »

L'infirmière arriva avec les plateaux du diner. Elle put, cette fois, avoir gain de cause et le Veela dut retourner dans son lit, légèrement boudeur.

« Je mange pas !

- Mon ange, il faut manger si tu veux reprendre des forces.

- Alors papa y me fait le serpent avec la cui... la quil... avec la chourfette ! Tu sais Hawy, papa y fait bien le serpent ! Affirma fièrement Draco sous l'air consterné de son père.

- Je n'en doute pas ! » Répondit le Gryffondor, en regardant méchamment le Mangemort.

Il fallait vraiment que son fils retrouve ses esprits, se répétait Lucius à chaque cuillerée de purée qui faisait serpenter jusqu'à la bouche d'un Draco ravi devant l'hilarité contenue des adultes présents...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry entra dans la chambre de Draco tenant celui-ci par la main...

Il fallait bien avouer que la situation l'arrangeait : il avait du temps pour réfléchir sur les découvertes qu'il avait faites, sur les sentiments qu'il avait réellement pour son Veela et sur les solutions qu'il pourrait envisageait pour se faire pardonner sa bêtise... Même s'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal, le Serpentard avait dû beaucoup souffrir depuis la rentrée scolaire... peut-être même depuis qu'il avait appris le nom de ses compagnons potentiels...

Autre point essentiel : il adorait le Draco angélique et particulièrement malicieux qu'il avait récupéré ! Ils avaient passé la soirée à l'infirmerie et le Gryffondor avait apprécié ce moment curieux mais inoubliable... Surtout lorsque le jeune homme arrivait à faire fléchir les deux plus grands inflexibles ex-Serpentards : Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy ! Avait-il été ainsi quand il avait vraiment trois-quatre ans ? Harry se souvint des photos... Sûrement... Si on lui avait dit avant les vacances qu'il passerait une bonne soirée avec ses parents, Severus Snape, sa Némésis de toujours, et son parrain, sensé être mort, et avec les Malfoy dont l'héritier serait lié à lui par un lien Veela/compagnon... Tout cela en quelques mois...

Fatigué, il avait demandé l'autorisation pour quitter ce lieu aseptisé qu'il n'avait que trop fréquenté... Comme les deux jeunes hommes allaient physiquement bien tous les deux, Madame Pomfresh avait accepté et avait confié à Harry la garde de son Veela, après avoir pris la précaution de confisquer la baguette de celui-ci. Dumbledore avait fait parvenir au Gryffondor la demande de prendre soin de Draco tant que durerait sa régression... Il ne s'était pas fait prier : ce serait pour lui l'occasion de passer du temps seul avec lui. Il s'en occuperait avec beaucoup de soin et quand il redeviendrait normal, il pourrait discuter avec lui, sérieusement, pour améliorer leurs relations avenirs...

La séparation avec ses parents fut douloureuse et les demandes de derniers câlins et derniers bisous n'en finissaient pas... Harry pouvait voir le manque d'affection parentale qu'il avait engendré en l'isolant... Ses sombres réflexions furent interrompues par Draco.

« Potty ! » Appela le blond en regardant partout.

Le Gryffondor sursauta, légèrement sur ses gardes.

« Potty ! » Recommença Draco.

Son chaton passa en crachant devant Harry puis il alla sauter dans les bras de son Maître pour ronronner de plaisir de l'avoir retrouvé.

« Mon petit chaton d'amour ché'i ! Je t'aime ! Mon pitit Potty ! »

Harry, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage, observait le Serpentard faire des câlins à son... Potty ! Il avait osé appeler ce vilain chat de gouttière par le surnom qu'il lui donnait lorsqu'ils étaient ennemis ! Attends un peu d'avoir retrouvé toutes tes facultés et on reparlera de ce petit coup bas !

« C'est qui, qui a donné à manger à mon chaton, Hawy ? Demanda Draco inquiet.

- Sûrement les elfes de Maison... Personne ne peut entrer ici sans permission à part nous et les elfes... »

Le jeune blond hocha la tête rassuré et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« On va faire dodo, Hawy ?

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Oui, beaucoup...

- Alors va prendre ta douche, brosse-toi les dents et mets ton pyjama.

- Je peux pas tout seul ! Il faut que tu viendes avec moi comme papa y fait ! »

Le Survivant le regarda avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. Prendre une douche avec lui ? C'était hors de question ! Draco le fixait avec de grands yeux pleins d'espoir. Il soupira et s'y résigna... Mais lorsqu'il se retrouva nu avec le magnifique blond sous l'eau chaude qui s'écoulait, il sut ce que voulez dire l'expression "c'est l'ironie du destin !" Il avait eu toutes ces semaines pour pouvoir toucher son Veela et il ne l'avait pas fait car il n'en avait pas eu l'envie... Et, là, sous cette douche, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir caresser sensuellement ce corps magnifique... Mais avec l'âge mental du blond, cela revenait à de la pédophilie... Il dut se contenter de le laver, de le sécher, de lui mettre son pyjama et de le coucher puis de s'allonger chastement à ses côtés... Cela devait être ça, sa punition pour ne pas avoir su ouvrir les yeux sur le jeune homme ! C'était maintenant à son tour d'attendre !

Le chaton vint se rouler en boule au-dessus de l'oreiller de son maître mais celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de gigoter.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Draco ?

- Je veux mon Drakky, demanda-t-il des pleurs dans la voix.

- Et qui est Drakky ?

- Mon doudou ! Gémit le blond.

- Allons donc ! Où vais-je bien pouvoir trouver ça ? » Dit le brun à haute voix.

Il repensa aux paroles de Hermione : "Il a été un petit garçon : il a joué, pleuré, demandé des câlins,... sûrement même qu'il a eu un doudou qu'il cache maintenant dans sa malle pour ne pas que l'on sache qu'il ne peut s'en défaire !"

Harry se leva et alla fouiller dans la malle... Tout au fond, bien caché, il y trouva une vieille peluche très usée qui avait due être un dragon blanc, il fut un temps... Il manquait un œil et la langue pendait lamentablement...

« Doudou Drakky ! » Hurla de bonheur le blond en voyant la peluche dans les mains de Harry.

Harry lui tendit. Le blond s'empressa de la serrer contre lui puis la mit sous son oreiller...

Hermione avait-elle vraiment toujours raison ? Ou avait-elle une chance insolente ?

Le Gryffondor, exténué, éteignit la lumière et s'allongea dans le lit. Draco vint se blottir spontanément dans ses bras.

« Bon' nuit, mon p'ince... Murmura-t-il.

- Dors bien, mon ange ! » Répondit Harry, en lui embrassant le front.

Sur ces paroles, il s'endormit et il eut un sommeil profond et réparateur comme rarement il en avait eu sans potion... Ou sans massage...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard..._

Severus Snape observait le vieux directeur assis face à lui... Le vieux roublard lui cachait quelque chose... Mais quoi ? Il repensa à la scène dans l'infirmerie, il y avait trois... Jamais, il n'avait vu le si optimiste si jovial directeur aussi en colère et affolé. Avait-il eu peur de perdre Harry ou tout simplement sa principale arme de guerre ? C'était plausible... Mais un mauvais pressentiment lui dictait de ne pas se fier à cette première explication...

« Albus, Harry a eu un arrêt cardiaque pendant près de quinze minutes et il se réveille avec, apparemment, aucune séquelle... Un arrêt cardiaque à son âge est assez exceptionnel surtout chez un sorcier aussi puissant que lui ! J'espère que vous ne nous cachez pas quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer un tel phénomène !

- Severus, je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre... Les choses se déroulent mieux que prévu et cet accident donnera l'occasion à Harry de pouvoir prendre réellement soin de Draco ce qui les rapprochera quand ce jeune homme retrouvera ses esprits. »

Son nouveau plan pour rapprocher les deux jeunes hommes était tout simplement génial ! L'homme face à lui soupira...

« Il ne me pardonnera jamais de ne pas le lui avoir dit que je me suis lié à Sirius Black et que j'ai adopté Harry... en admettant qu'il puisse le comprendre, un jour...

- Nous sommes dans une période de grands changements, mon garçon. Bien des personnes changent, tu le sais mieux que moi avec ce qui est arrivé cet été ! Je suis sûr qu'il n'y aura pas que ton filleul qui finira par comprendre quand il ira mieux...

- Aurai-je le privilège un jour d'avoir une conversation avec vous où chaque phrase ne peut être comprise sans avoir fait un stage intensif chez une pythie ?!

- Mais je n'ai rien à cacher, Severus. Répondit le vieux manipulateur, l'air faussement outré mais les yeux brillants de malice. Je voulais juste te redonner un peu d'espoir dans ces temps incertains »

Le Maître des Potions se leva et sortit du bureau faisant virevolter ses légendaires robes longues noires. Il trouverait ce que lui cachait le vieil homme...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Le lendemain matin, beaucoup trop tôt pour le Survivant..._

« Hawy, c'est fini le dodo ! Il faut se 'éveiller pour aller à l'école ! »

Harry ne voulait absolument pas sortir de ce chaud cocon de bien-être. Deux doigts lui écartèrent les paupières de son œil gauche.

« Hawy ! 'é-veil-toi ! »

Deux yeux bleu-gris et une truffe noir se trouvaient à deux centimètres de son œil ! Harry sursauta si violemment qu'il tomba du lit sous les rires de son Veela à l'esprit d'enfant. Il se leva en ronchonnant. Le sommeil avait été fabuleux, le réveil douloureux !

Ils passèrent dans la salle de bain avec le même supplice que la veille pour Harry ! Bien fait ! Il pensait avoir bien mérité ce supplice ! Merlin que c'était difficile ! Mais dès que Draco redeviendrait lui-même, il lui rappellerait la scène sous le saule pleureur; il lui demanderait de lui pardonner... Et il pourrait commencer une vraie relation amoureuse avec son Veela ! Oui, il le voulait ! Il voulait découvrir qui était réellement Draco Malfoy, en espérant retrouver le jeune homme tendre qui lui a fait un massage si agréable, qui l'a embrassé si tendrement près du lac... Harry secoua sa tête pour en chasse ces pensées qui enflammaient ses reins. Pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de ce garçonnet au corps d'adulte !

Au moment de partir petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, Draco saisit sa peluche... Il était hors de question qu'il sorte avec cette chose à la main ! Pas que cela n'aurait pas été agréable de raconter cet épisode humiliant au Serpentard plus tard, après sa réconciliation, mais ses parents auraient sa peau sans aucun doute ! Sans compter les Malfoy !

« Draco, tu ne peux pas prendre Drakky avec toi. Laisse-le, là. » Ordonna-t-il d'un ton un peu brusque.

La réponse ne tarda pas : les yeux de Draco se remplirent de larmes et ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler.

« Non, ne pas, mon ange ! C'est juste que Drakky est un doudou : il a veillé sur ton sommeil toute la nuit pour que tu dormes bien donc maintenant, c'est lui qui doit dormir pour être en pleine forme pour te garder ce soir... Tu le bordes et tu lui fais un gros bisou… Et tiens, si tu veux, tu peux emmener Potty. Tu pourras lui donner à manger à table. Tu veux bien ? »

Draco sécha ses larmes, ravie à l'idée d'emmener son chaton. Harry était heureux de son ingénieuse idée...

Quelqu'un aurait dû prévenir ce pauvre garçon que ses bonnes idées lui retombaient dessus depuis le début de cette histoire... Malheureusement, personne ne l'avait fait et notre courageux Gryffondor allait de nouveau devoir assumer ses choix !

Harry n'avait pas appris de ses expériences précédentes... Et c'était d'un pas confiant, tenant Draco par la main, qu'il se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, détendu d'être si bien éveillé par cette belle matinée...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dix secondes qu'il était assis à la table des Gryffondors et les ennuis commençaient...

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce affreux chaton, Malfoy ? Demanda Seamus, face à un chaton au poil hérissé qui crachait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Je vous conseille tous de le laisser tranquille ! » Coupa le Gryffondor, soudain très protecteur.

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car le directeur demandait l'attention de tous.

« Bonjour, chers élèves de Poudlard. J'ai une annonce à faire mais je ne serai pas long. Vous pourrez très vite reprendre tranquillement le cours de votre délicieux repas... Vous savez que votre camarade, Draco Malfoy, a eu un petit accident. Comme vous le voyez, il va bien. Par contre, il souffre d'une petite régression mentale. Je vous prierai donc de faire attention à lui comme si c'était un enfant en bas-âge... Je vous remercie et vous souhaite un excellent appétit ! »

Comme après toutes les annonces du directeur, les discussion allèrent bon train...

« Hawy, s'il te plait... Demanda Draco avec sa moue la plus attendrissante, celle qui faisait fléchir ses parents et même son parrain !

- Oui, mon ange...

- Je peux aller voir mes copains ?

- Les horribles Serpentards ? Intervint Ron.

- Y sont pas ho'ibles ! C'est MES copains ! Répondit le blond fâché.

- Ron, s'il te plait... Il ne peut comprendre ce que tu sous-entends. Il est trop petit !

- Hawy ? Insista l'ange manipulateur.

- D'accord mais tu n'oublies pas de bien manger ton petit-déjeuner.

- Oui, d'accord ! »

Draco prit son chaton et partit en courant à la table des Serpentards. Harry laissa trainer un œil et une oreille...

À la table des Vert et Argent, on hurla de joie à en faire plus de bruit que chez leurs ennemis de toujours... UN exploit !

« Bonzour, les copains ! Lança Draco à la cantonade.

- Bonjour, Draco... »

Vincent et Grégory l'installèrent, selon leurs vieilles habitudes, entre eux !

« Tu en as un... joli... chaton, Draco... Essaya gentiment Millicent.

- C'est mon chaton. Mais je sais qu'il est vilain, mal coiffé et pas 'igolo ! C'est pou' ça que je l'ai appelé Potty comme Hawy mais il est gentil et je l'aime aussi ! » Déclara haut et fort l'ex-Prince des Serpentards.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, élèves comme professeurs, éclatèrent de rire sauf Harry qui manqua de s'étrangler avec son jus de citrouille après la tirade de son Veela. Il se retourna et l'apostropha.

« Draco Malfoy !

- Mais si, c'est vrai ! Je t'aime aussi ! » Se défendit le concerné en hocha frénétiquement de la tête, se méprenant sur la remontrance de Harry.

Harry désarmé devant tant de candeur, ne put lui en vouloir. Il se tut et reprit son petit-déjeuner en soupirant sous mes moqueries de ses camarades...

Note à moi-même : arrêter de penser que je peux avoir de très bonnes idées ! Cela m'attirera beaucoup moins d'ennuis !

Ah enfin !!

À la table des Serpentards, personne ne remarqua que Draco donnait à de petits morceaux de saucisse à son chaton mais que lui-même ne mangeait rien...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

À peine arrivé dans l'antre étouffant du professeur de divination, Draco émerveillé par les couleurs de la salle courait dans tous les sens...

« Ooooh, rega'rd, Potty ! Le joli ballon ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir que le jeune blond inconscient jeta le "joli ballon" pour que son chaton aille jouer avec... La boule de cristal ne supporta pas le traitement et vola en éclats sur le sol au pied d'un Draco au bord des larmes et un chaton agrippé à son pantalon, miaulant de peur...

Note bis à moi-même : si la bonne idée persiste, demander l'avis d'Hermione, père ou papa,... n'importe qui même Ron mais ne pas appliquer l'idée !

« Ô grande Morgane ! Quelle tragédie ! Casser une boule de cristal est signe de grand malheur ! » Clama tragiquement Sybille Tremawney qui venait d'entrer.

Elle s'effondra sur un pouf portant une main à son front dans un signe de grande souffrance. Draco prit son air le plus angélique, s'approcha d'elle et s'essaya sur ses genoux.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès, jolie madame... » Minauda le petit manipulateur blond.

Comédien contre comédienne... Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Sybille Trelawney prit un air étonné puis ravie ! Un petit compliment, un sourire et le Serpentard l'avait retourné comme un gant

« Oh c'est le petit qui a eu un si terrible accident... Alors, ce n'est pas grave, mon petit ! J'en ai plein des boules de cristal. Une de plus une de moins quelle différence ! »

Bin voyons, tout à l'heure, c'était le drame du siècle et maintenant... Pensa avec mépris Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es gentille, jolie madame ! Je suis trèèèès désolé ! Papa, il t'en achètera une aut'e, plus belle enco'e ! Déclara Draco souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, mon petit angelot !

- Y sont jolis tes bracelets ! Remarqua le "petit angelot" sous le regard désespéré des élèves présents.

- Tiens prends-les ! Tu peux jouer avec ! »

Tous étaient éberlués. Trelawney les envoya lire leur avenir dans des marres de café et les mettre par écrit... Pendant qu'elle discutait avec un Draco ravi d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui cédait à tous ses caprices, surtout dans un endroit aussi coloré et truffé d'objets insolites.

Sybille était fascinée par les flatteries du jeune garçon. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal mais ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ! Et il lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie...

« Oooh la jolie tasse !

- Ce n'est pas une tasse. C'est un récipient pour recevoir de l'encens...

- Et c'est quoi le petit bâton ?

- Un pilon de divination pour communiquer avec les Ancêtres...

- Tu as plein de jolis colliers ?

- Ce ne sont pas un collier mais des pendules...

- Et les images ?

- Ce sont des cartes de tarot pour lire l'avenir... »

Et bla et bla et bla... Le seul avantage que Harry trouvait était que la voyante de pacotilles ne s'occupait pas de lui prédire sa mort imminente et atroce pendant qu'elle jouait les babysitters... Il les observa : Draco était fasciné et Sybille exultait de voir une personne boire ses paroles...

Les autres élèves leur jetaient des coups d'œil mi-amusés mi-effarés. Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura :

« Je t'en supplie, Harry. Dès que Malfoy redevient normal, laisse-moi lui raconter qu'il s'est assis sur les genoux de Trelawney, qu'il lui a dit qu'elle était jolie et qu'il a bu chacune de ses paroles... S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! »

Harry eut un sourire. Il pouvait bien laisser ce petit bonheur à son meilleur. Il hocha la tête.

« Je te remercie ! T'es vraiment un pote !

- Je pense qu'il y aura bien d'autres choses à lui raconter, vu son comportement... » Ajouta Hermione avec un soupir de désespoir, en regardant Draco jouer au fantôme avec les châles de leur professeur sous le regard bienveillant de celle-ci...

Le cours passa plus vite que prévu avec le babillage incessant de l'ancien Serpentard qui habituellement méprisait tant ce cours qu'il le taxait de "supercherie intolérable"... Harry eut tout le mal du monde à le faire sortir de la salle quand la sonnerie retentit. Seul point positif, il n'eut aucune prédiction de mort pour une fois...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Prochain cours : soin aux créatures magiques !

Harry ne trouvait plus du tout Draco angélique ! Le blond courait partout avec une énergie incroyable. Il voulait voir toutes les curieuses jolies bêtes que possédait Rubeus Hagrid... Harry n'arrivait pas à contenir la joie du Veela exubérant.

« Hawy, rega'd les p'tits minous ! Y sont comme mon Potty !

- Non, Draco, ce ne sont pas des chats. Ils sont trop grands... »

- Draco a presque raison, tu sais, Harry. Ce sont des Fléreurs. Qui peut me dire ce que sont-ils ? » Intervint Hagrid.

Les élèves se retournèrent vers Hermione qui avait évidemment la main déjà levée.

« Hermione ?

- Ce sont des créatures félines très intelligentes. Elles ont une fourrure fournie, de grandes oreilles, et la queue d'un lion. Elles peuvent détecter les personnes louches ou peu recommandables. Cependant lorsqu'un Fléreur s'attache à un sorcier ou une sorcière, il devient un excellent animal de compagnie. D'ailleurs, Pattenrond est à moitié Fléreur. **(1)**

- Et ma Miss Teigne aussi, Mademoiselle Granger. C'est pourquoi elle trouve toujours les petits voyoux qui trainent la nuit dans les couloirs ! » Ajouta une voix acide derrière eux.

Les élèvent n'avaient pas vu arrivé le concierge avec sa chatte qu'il avait retrouvée, on ne sait comment...

Draco se dirigea vers le vieil homme aigri en déclarant avec enthousiasme et fierté :

« C'est la maman de Potty ! Elle a pas dispa'u ! Elle a eu un bébé et c'est mon pitit chaton, Potty ! »

Puis se rendant compte de son impolitesse, il ajouta tout sourire :

« Bonzour, monsieur le gardien du château ! »

Le vieux concierge essaya de grimacer un sourire à cette dénomination. Ses yeux perdirent un instant leur dureté...

Ron se pencha vers Harry pour lui murmurer :

« Je comprends mieux la tête du chaton.

- Vous avez quelque chose à dire, Monsieur Weasley ? Siffla Rusard.

- Non, Monsieur ! Je signalais juste à Harry que c'était sûrement la raison de la disparition de votre animal et non sa faute comme vous l'en avez accusé dans les couloirs, le jour de la rentrée ! »

Harry regarda son meilleur ami, étonné. N'était-ce pas des méthodes de Serpentards ?

Le concierge hésita. Il grommela et s'en alla sans aucune excuse.

« Auvoi' gentil monsieur ! Auvoi' maman Potty ! Cria Draco avec des signes de main pour l'homme qui s'éloignait.

- Ron !

- Mais c'est vrai, Hermione ! Il aurait dû s'excuser !

- Je voulais juste te dire que tu as eu raison de le lui dire. Tu as été formidable ! »

Le rouquin étonné rougit de ce compliment inattendu. Hagrid reprit, un peu déçu.

« Je remercierai Monsieur Rusard d'être venu... même pour si peu de temps... Mais nous allons continuer ce cours sur les Fléreurs... »

Le cours se déroulait presque normalement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par les pleurs de Draco :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda patiemment Harry.

- J'ai faim... Gémit le blond en le regardant avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

- Je ne t'avais pas dit de prendre ton petit-déjeuner correctement ? Demanda Harry bien moins patiemment.

- J'ai oublié... Avoua l'affamé en reniflant.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose a mangé sur lui, s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda le Sauveur avec espoir.

Aucune réponse... Ah si !

« Harry, j'ai un de mes gâteaux sur moi... Annonça fièrement Hagrid.

- Ah... »

Draco n'attendit pas la réponse. Il se précipita sur le cookie que tendait le professeur. Il remercia celui-ci poliment et alla s'asseoir sur un rocher pour le grignoter avec délice sous le regard effaré des trois Gryffondors. Habitués au goûter dans la maison du Professeur-Garde-chasse, ils connaissaient la qualité des gâteaux d'Hagrid : bon goût si vos dents survivaient à leur dureté !

« Harry ?

- Oui, Ron ?

- Tu ne peux pas le laisser manger ça !

- Il ne pleure plus, il n'a pas l'air de se plaindre et le cours sera fini avant qu'il finisse d'en manger la moitié. De quoi devrais-je me plaindre ? Lui demanda Harry qui trouvé ce moment de répit profondément reposant.

- S'il ne se casse pas les dents, ça va lui colmater l'estomac !

- Si les biscuits d'Hagrid faisaient cet effet, coupa Hermione, je t'en donnerai à chaque cours. Cela t'empêcherait de bavarder et ton estomac ne commencerait pas à hurler famine une heure avant les repas ! »

Finis les compliments, place aux réflexions de l'élève studieuse ! Harry contenait son rire pendant que Ron boudait.

On n'entendit plus ni Draco ni Ron de tout le cours...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_L'après-midi, au cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Binns..._

Harry regardait tendrement Draco dessiner... Il avait bien veillé à ce qu'il mange correctement au déjeuner pour éviter les crises de larmes... Leur professeur-fantôme faisait son cours comme à son habitude mais il restait continuellement devant Draco... Harry avait l'impression qu'il le regardait avec bienveillance. Curieux, cet être n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre sentiment ou la moindre expression, tout du moins pendant les six années où il l'avait eu en cours... Draco leva sa feuille et la montra au professeur qui lui fit un sourire et un clin d'oeil. Harry sursauta et donna un coup de coude à Ron qui se réveilla. Celui-ci lui demanda d'un signe de tête ce qui se passait. Harry lui montra le professeur qui souriait toujours et le dessin... Ils se penchèrent tous deux au-dessus de sa table pour essayer de voir le parchemin que son Veela avait reposé sur sa table : trois horribles Trolls sur un champ de bataille... mais ? Les affreux êtres avaient pour visage celui de Ron, Hermione et lui-même ! Harry regardait Draco de façon beaucoup moins tendre maintenant !

« Super, Harry, il a aussi conquis l'indifférent et soporifique professeur Binns et il se paye notre tête avec son accord... » Murmura le rouquin furieux.

Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était endormi sur sa table... Une matinée d'excitation, un bon repas et maintenant ce calme apaisant eurent raison de son jeune âge... C'était l'heure de la sieste... Et le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie baissa sa voix d'un ton pour bercer son élève préféré...

« Merlin, Harry, si cela continue, je vais sombrer dans un coma profond !

- Je sais, je sais, Ron... Regarde même Mione a du mal à tenir... »

En effet, Hermione avait arrêté de griffonner furieusement son parchemin et ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, lourdes, très lourdes... On ne put décrire la fin du cours, faute de témoin, désolé...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans les airs, au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch..._

Harry volait, Draco accroché à lui, émerveillé d'être si haut... Il avait tant insisté pour monter sur son balai avec lui que le Gryffondor n'avait pas eu le cœur de le lui refuser... surtout quand le blond avait minaudé en lui faisant des "bisous d'amour". Harry gêné mais ravi n'avait pas cédé de suite pour profiter de ses tendres attentions... Et le voilà à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, avec son Veela serré tendrement contre lui. Son vol fut interrompu par Andrew qui le rejoignit dans les airs...

« Harry...

- Andrew ? L'entrainement est fini depuis un moment...

- Je voulais te parler... Lui annonça le jeune garçon, un peu gêné.

- Tu as un soucis ?

- Non, cela fait longtemps je voulais te dire quelque chose... Mais je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais...

- Oui... L'encouragea Harry en lui souriant.

- Je suis content que tu aies accepté Draco... parce que... parce que il ne sera pas avec Greyback...

- Merci, Andrew mais tu sais que je n'aurai jamais laissé qui que ce soit dans les pattes de ce loup-garou ! »

Contre tout attente, le jeune garçon rougit violemment...

« Andrew ? S'inquièta Harry.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça... Tu ne me détesteras pas, Harry, hein ? Même si je te dis quelque chose d'affreux ?

- Non... Bien sûr que non... Répondit-il de plus en plus inquiet.

- Je ne voulais pas que Draco soit avec Greyback car, comme ça, il reste libre pour quelqu'un qui l'aime depuis très longtemps ! Lâcha Andrew très rapidement comme pour se débarrasser au plus vite de cette information.

- Qui ? Demanda le Gryffondor avec curiosité.

- Mon père... » Avoua le jeune Serpentard les yeux baissés sur le manche de son balai qu'il tenait si serré que les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent.

Harry se tut. Evan Rosier avait un faible pour l'affreux loup-garou ? Comment était-ce possible un tel penchant ? Draco rompit le silence :

« Fenrir, il est gentil. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait... et qu'il me ferait plein de cadeaux... et qui me défendrait contre le vilain méchant serpent... et même qu'il m'a fait un bisou sur ma main ! »

Harry le regarda horrifié... Puis le monstre de la jalousie se réveilla : voilà la raison du comportement de son Veela le jour de l'attaque du Pré-au-lard : il avait rencontré Fenrir Greyback qui avait dû essayer de le séduire ! Jamais le loup-garou n'aura son Veela ! Jamais ! Draco était à lui !

« Tu es fâché, Harry ? Demanda Andrew.

- Non, Andrew... Je n'apprécie pas que le loup-garou tourne autour de mon compagnon.

- Tu n'es pas choqué par les goûts de mon père ?

- Andrew, les adultes peuvent choisir ce qu'ils veulent dans leur vie, et encore plus quand il s'agit de leurs amours...

- Mais toi, tu n'as pas choisi ?

- Oui... mais le destin ne se trompe pas pour les Veelas, Andrew... Et je suis ravi d'être le compagnon de Draco...

- Tu m'aimes, mon p'ince d'amour ? Demanda le concerné avec des yeux émerveillés.

- Oui, je t'aime beaucoup, mon ange...

- Trop chouette !

- Harry, et moi ? Demanda timidement Andrew.

- Toi aussi ! Je t'adore ! » Répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

Puis il reprit :

« Et toi, Andrew, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? je veux dire pour ton père ? »

Le jeune graçon soupira :

« Il ne sait pas que je suis au courant... Quant à lui... Tant qu'il ne souffre pas... mais avec Greyback, j'ai un peu peur pour lui... »

Puis il ajouta dans un murmure :

« ... et pour moi aussi...

- Je suis sûr que ton père ne prendra pas de risque pour toi. Il paraît que les adultes savent ce qu'ils font... Enfin, ils en sont persuadés... Ne t'inquiète pas tout s'arrangera...

- Merci, Harry... »

Andrew repartit soucieux... Harry le regarda s'éloigner. Il faudra qu'il discute plus sérieusement avec lui...

Sans plus se poser de question, Harry reprit son vol en faisant de belles pirouettes pour amuser Draco... Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde. Il se sentait bien... Aucune douleur, aucun malaise, aucun vide... Cela devait être cela de former le lien Veela/compagnon... Il soupira d'aise et rendit son sourire au blond qui lui souriait...

Rien ne vint gâcher ce moment de bonheur... Pas même les deux petits yeux qui les observaient avec haine depuis un buisson non loin du terrain de Quidditch...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans le Manoir Riddle, siège du Seigneur des Ténèbres..._

Evan Rosier, parmi les Mangemorts, écoutait le rapport de Peter Pettigrew qui décrivait la regression du jeune Malfoy et son rapprochement avec le Survivant. Mauvaise nouvelle pour tous mais pas pour lui... Si Potter arrivait à retenir son Veela, Fenrir serait obligé d'abandonner et ce serait pour lui une occasion idéale pour apporcher le loup-garou... Seul, malheureux, blessé dans son orgueil de ne pas avoir été choisi, il se laisserait consoler et il serait plus améne de se laisser séduire... Il se rabattrait sur lui par dépit mais qu'importait ! Il était désespérément amoureux de cet homme qui pouvait se montrait si effrayant... Mais depuis qu'il l'avait entendu déclarer sa flamme dans cette impasse pendant l'attaque, il ne rêvait que du côté tendre de l'homme et tant pis s'il n'était qu'un lot de consolation !

Le Mangemort se laissa entrainer par le cours de ses pensées... Et s'il arrivait à se faire accepter par le loup-garou comment allait-il l'annoncer à son fils ? Fenrir Greyback était le cauchemar de tout enfant sorcier ! Il essaya d'imaginer la scène :

« Fils, je dois t'informer que j'ai décidé de refaire ma vie avec Fenrir Greyback...

- Mais père... C'est un loup garou... je ne veux pas qu'il puisse vous mordre... Il me fait peur...

- Il ne le fera pas, et il ne va pas te mordre non plus... enfin... je crois...

- Bien père, si vous le dites et si vous étes heureux, j'accepte d'être son beau-fils ! »

Evan souriait bêtement derrière son masque de Mangemort quand il eut un murmure d'excitation dans la salle.

« Peter, c'est un excellent plan ! Siffla le Lord Noir. Mais si tu échoues, tu le paieras de ta vie ! Va ! Lucius, Bellatrix et Fenrir, vous resterez près de moi ! »

Quel plan ? Oh non, il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de la réunion ! Il ne pouvait rien demander sans passer pour un imbécile qui rêvassait à des moments aussi cruciaux... Si le Lord l'apprenait, il n'aurait pas le loisir de rêvasser pendant ses moments de Crucio !

Et c'était dans une ignorance totale des événements futurs qu'Evan Rosier quitta cette réunion capitale...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 16**

.

**(1)** Informations trouvées sur le site "L'encyclopédie de Harry Potter". Si vous voulez écrire une fic, vous trouverez tous les renseignements que vous désirerez sur ce site formidable !

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**RAR :**

Désolée, d'abréger les RAR's mais je viens d'apprendre que les administrateurs du site ne veulent plus que l'on réponde au cas par cas dans les chapitres ! Alors je remercie :

**Hypnos**, **Paprika Star** (pas de panique et j'aime bien Fenrir/Evan que je n'avais pas prévu ! lol), **Aemilia**, **Alexeil** (au secours Kim, elle a couteau, viens m'aider Kim broie le couteau d'une main, Merci),** Anabana** (c'est gentile de m'épargner pour écrire la suite ! lol, **Lafolleorange** (pleurs, menaces et compliments en même temps ! Cela ferait un bon titre de fic non ? ! Merci !, **Narcissss** (Je comprends très bien le compliment, je suis ravie que tu aimes au point de pouvoir faire une entorse !), **Anon** (effectivement c'est le plus long) **Lucid Nightmare** (quelle confiance en Ryrry ! Fenrir va bien évoluer ! ) **Babou** (rassure-toi pour Fenrir/Evan, je ne les laisserai pas tomber, ni Draco et Harry) !, **Lys** (tu n'as pas eu à attendre une semaine ! lol), ..., **Mel, Anonyme, Douce, Yanlua, Glawdys Evans** (MDR j'adore cette mise en garde !), **Luciademoniac** (ose ! ose ! tes compliments me font plaisir !), **Lassary, Orion, Gigi **(Merci pour toutes vos belles reviews par chapitre !)**,**** Lyrie... **

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note : **Avez-vous aimé mon Draco tout sweety ? Alors faites-le moi savoir par un petit mot... **Octo**, tu as le droit de m'écrire une menace de mort ! lol Celle de **Maolisama** au chapitre 15 était excellente ! ;)

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi... ! ;)

.

PS : Merci infiniment à tous ceux qui ont aidé Kelokelo à retrouver ses reviews pour "Vela d'abord" !

.


	17. Chapter 17 : Régression 2

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci adopte un petit chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty...

Draco sauve la jeune équipe de Quidditch et fait un massage bienfaiteur à Harry... Pour cela, Harry accepte la proposition de Hermione de lui accorder le droit de voir ses parents à la sortie au Prés-au-lard... Une attaque de Mangemorts provoque l'occasion pour Fenrir de faire sa déclaration à Draco...

Harry prend conscience de son attitude atroce grâce à l'album-photo de Draco et à Hermione. Draco se rend compte qu'il aime Harry mais en découvrant l'identité de son père adoptif, il se sent trahi et rejette son compagnon ce qui provoque un accident, qui fait régresser Draco mentalement. Harry s'en voit confier la garde pendant toute la durée de cette régression...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté cette nuit mais cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais plus accès à mon profil ! Sniff !! Après deux crises de nerfs et trois boites de Tranxène, j'ai pu enfin y accéder... Les aléas de l'informatique ! **

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 17 : Régression (2)  
**

.

_Dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain au petit-déjeuner..._

Harry était frais et pimpant comme jamais ses camarades ne l'avaient vu en plus de six ans de scolarité... Il était heureux... Il avait une famille, des amis et... un compagnon charmant ! Petit détail quelque peu dérangeant : un désir intense qu'il ne pouvait satisfaire... pour l'instant... Le Gryffondor avait bien réfléchi... Et avec tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur son Veela, il se disait qu'ils pourraient former un vrai couple. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : concrétiser ses rêves de passion, bien éveillé, avec un Draco sain d'esprit et parfaitement consentant... voir demandeur... Il observa celui-ci : le Serpentard faisait des bulles avec une paille dans son jus de citrouille sous les regards attendris des élèves près de lui... Ce n'était pas encore gagné mais il finirait par revenir à lui-même !

Ron râlait encore de la présence du Serpentard comme tous les matins.

« Autant te faire une raison... Il sera à cette table jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité. Alors, arrête de ronchonner, Ron. Lui conseilla Hermione.

- Ron-chonchon ! Dit une petite voix moqueuse.

- Ah ben voyons ! Vous voyez bien qu'il reste tout de même un vil Serpentard ! Il se moque de moi ! Répliqua Ron au milieu des rires de ses camarades.

- Ron, tu vois bien que c'est sans aucun arrière-pensée qu'il a fait ce jeu de mots, qui est très bon d'ailleurs. C'est bien, Draco !

- Et en plus, tu l'encourages ! S'indigna le rouquin.

- Mais non, Ron-chonchonnet ! » Intervint Neville.

Harry sourit à son ami si timide en temps normal. Mais cet été, il avait vu sa vie aussi bouleversée que la sienne. Il avait retrouvé ses parents... Ceux-ci étaient revenus à eux grâce à un traitement alliant une potion régénérante du plus célèbre des Maître des Potions de notre siècle et un choc psychologique provoqué... Et quel choc ! D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'il parle à Draco de cela, dès qu'il reviendra à lui... Il n'avait que trop appris que les non-dits provoqués des catastrophes et il éviterait celle-là ! Enfin, il espérait...

Après la taquinerie de Neville, ce fut toute la table des Gryffondors qui avait quelque chose à dire à Ron-chonchonnet. Draco souriait en observant les élèves qui se moquaient du rouquin...

Harry pensa à sa mésaventure de la veille et s'assura que son Veela se nourrissent correctement. Il lui servit la dernière saucisse du plat. Ron hurla.

« Noooooon ! Et maintenant, il m'enlève la nourriture de la bouche !

- Ron, tu n'exagères pas avec toute la nourriture qu'il y a sur cette table !

- Mais, Mione, c'était la dernière saucisse, pleurnicha le glouton.

- Prends autre chose ! Tu te rattraperas demain matin ! répondit la brune exaspérée.

- Mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un vil… »

Ron ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Relevant la tête de son assiette, il croisa le regard timide de Draco dont les lèvres arboraient le plus angélique sourire qui ne lui ai jamais été donné l'occasion de voir. Le Serpentard lui tendait son assiette avec la dernière saucisse qu'Harry venait de lui servir. Ron ne put qu'accepter en grommelant un vague merci. Draco se tourna vers Harry cherchant un signe d'assentiment de son compagnon. Celui-ci se sentit fondre :

« C'est bien, mon ange. C'était très, très gentil de ta part. Je vais te servir des œufs car il faut que tu manges aussi pour tenir jusqu'au déjeuner, cette fois. »

Fier de lui, Draco attendit qu'Harry lui serve puis lui coupe en petites parts ses œufs brouillés.

« Ça serait bien qu'il reste comme ça, dit Ron entre deux bouchées.

- Et voilà, une saucisse et un sourire et notre lion rouquin râleur de service change son fusil d'épaule ! Railla Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas changé du tout puis d'abord c'est quoi un fusil ?

- Un objet moldu que je ne te conseille pas de croiser sur ta route.

- Mione, tu connais le proverbe "le chemin du cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac" ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Alors, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

- Harry !! » S'écrièrent en même temps ses deux amis.

Harry reprit son petit-déjeuner sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait particulièrement bien depuis le changement du Veela. Peut-être ne se sentait-il plus oppressé par l'ambiance de méfiance qu'il y avait entre eux ? L'innocence de Draco le rassurait-elle ? Il avait plutôt la vague impression d'apprécier de s'occuper de lui. Peut-être appréciait-il le fait de pouvoir rendre quelqu'un heureux par des gestes simples et tendres ? Pourrait-il continuer avec le Draco normal ? Il secoua sa tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il faudra d'abord qu'ils aient tous deux une discussion..

À la fin du repas, les Gryffondors se levèrent tous la mort dans l'âme. Cours de potions dans moins de dix minutes. De quoi miner n'importe quel élève !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Severus Snape était extrêmement furieux... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait coincé dans son laboratoire à faire une potion inconnue et il n'avait pu assister à la dernière réunion de Mangemort ! Il n'avait aucun renseignement, pas le moindre indice sur la maudite potion qu'il avait préparée... et aucun "contact" n'était revenu de la réunion. C'était mauvais signe... Très mauvais signe...

Il entra brusquement dans sa salle où les élèves étaient déjà installés... Il devait, de plus, faire cours normalement avec tous les soucis qui lui tournaient dans sa tête : Harry, Draco, Lucius, son absence à la réunion, la potion de pure magie noire, la... Il ne put finir ses sombres réflexions qu'il se retrouva plaqué au sol se tordant de rire sous un certain petit blond :

« Guili ! Guili ! Guili ! Mon tonton Sevy ché'i ! Guili ! Guili ! »

Si la scène n'avait pas mis un terme au peu d'esprit qu'ont les adolescents à cet âge, les élèves de septième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard auraient sûrement ri de cette scène incroyable... Mais là, la mâchoire pendante, ils frottaient leurs yeux pour effacer l'illusion d'un froid et sarcastique Maître des Potions riant sous des doigts chatouilleurs ! D'ailleurs, cela n'avait été qu'une illusion puisque le professeur en question se trouvait à son bureau brossant dignement ses robes longues, une expression glaciale sur le visage...

Severus s'était relevé aussi vite qu'il était tombé et avait remis Draco sur sa chaise... Il essayait de rassembler un semblant de dignité face à ses élèves...

« Si jamais cet... incident devait sortir de cette pièce, tous ! Absolument tous ! Vous récurerez tellement le sol de cette classe que vous connaîtrez parfaitement chaque pierre qui le compose... à pouvoir donner un petit nom à chacune ! Me suis-je bien fait entendre ? »

Terrifiés, les élèves hochèrent vivement la tête...

« La potion est au tableau ! Qu'attendez-vous ? Un hibou ? »

Tous s'afférèrent sur leur travail... sauf Draco qui restait figé sur son siège. Il se leva, s'approcha de Severus qui s'était assis à son bureau et lui demanda, les yeux pleins de larmes :

« T'es fâché... sniff... contre moi,... sniff... tonton Sevy ? sniff

- Non, Draco mais je suis en classe... C'est mon travail et qu'a dit, papa, sur le travail ?

- On dé'ange pas les g'ands quand ils t'availlent...

- Oui, c'est bien. Sèche tes larmes. Tiens, c'est une sucette que j'ai confisquée à une première année. Tu peux la manger mais tu restes sagement sur ton siège. »

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il attrapa la sucrerie et alla s'installer à sa place pour la déguster...

Au fond de la salle de classe, Neville avait beau avoir pris de l'assurance et être reconnaissant à ce Maître des Potions émérite, le cours le mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Cette matière le terrorisait... Il essaya de se calmer et appliqua consciencieusement les étapes indiquées au tableau. Mais il était décidément trop nerveux et il finit par ressentir une peur-panique. Il ne savait plus quel était l'ingrédient suivant. Oh non, cela ne faisait qu'un quart d'heure que le cours avait commencé et il était déjà perdu. S'il mettait un ingrédient au hasard, il avait toutes les chances de rater sa potion, ou pire de la faire exploser. Ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus, il sentait l'eau montait dans ses yeux et une enclume sur ses poumons l'empêchait de respirer correctement…

Une main blanche tenant de la Salsepareille fit son apparition dans son champ de vision. Il releva la tête pour tomber sur le gentil Draco souriant qui lui tendait l'ingrédient. Était-il conscient de ce qu'il faisait avec cette herbe ? De toute façon, cela ne saurait être pire que ce que lui pourrait faire, il prit le morceau de plante déjà préparé et le jeta dans son chaudron puis il s'écarta et, en bon Gryffondor, il mit un bras devant le jeune blond pour le protéger d'éventuel projections… Rien… La potion prit une couleur bleu pâle. Neville jeta un coup d'œil sur les chaudrons alentour et se rendit compte que leur contenu avait la même couleur. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Draco toujours souriant avec gentillesse.

« Merci, murmura-t-il, cela ne te dérangerait pas de m'aider un peu ?

- J'aider, oui ! Moi, j'aime bien fai'e des potions su'tout avec tonton Sevy ! » S'exclama le Serpentard.

Neville releva la tête, épouvanté. Snape avait sûrement dû entendre. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas relevé les yeux des copies qu'il corrigeait et ne releva pas d'une réflexion cinglante. Curieux lui qui voyait et entendait tout dans sa classe. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer les pitreries de son élève ensorcelé ?

Severus avait parfaitement entendu et comptait laisser faire. Peut-être que si les Gryffondors se prenaient d'affection pour son filleul dans cet état de gentillesse constante, peut-être que revenu à la normal, ils seront un peu plus amicaux avec lui ? Peut-être… Cela valait le coup d'essayer…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Le cours de Métamorphose fut tout aussi incroyable...

« Madame Minou ! Madame Minou ! S'il te plait, je veux voi' le chat ! S'il te plaiiiit ! »

Draco avait sauté sur les genoux de la si sévère Minerva MacGonagall et minaudait en l'embrassant pour la voir se transformer... Leur professeur donna à ses élèves l'exercice de transformer une théire en souris puis elle ne leur accorda presque plus son attention... Elle s'était métamorphosée en chat et était bien trop occupée à distraire le petit Draco Malfoy... qui, pensaient les septièmes années, ne se remmettrait jamais de cet épisode une fois éveillé... s'il survivait au souvenir de celui du cours de Divination...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Sur le chemin du déjeuner, Harry discutait avec ses amis en tenant Draco par la main quand celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement...

« Hawy, t'as vu la grosse sou'is ? Elle m'a rega'dé avec des petits yeux gentils...

- Où une grosse souris, Draco ?

- Elle était là, à côté des escaliers...

- Tu sais, mon ange, des souris, il doit y en avoir beaucoup à Poudlard. Intervint doucement Hermione.

- Oui mais celle-là, elle m'a rega'dé ! Insista le blond.

- Je crois qu'il a envie de jouer avec des animaux comme hier, chez Hagrid... Supposa Ron.

- Peut-être... Tu veux que l'on aille voir les animaux de Hagrid, cet après-midi, après les cours, Draco ? Proposa Harry.

- Oui ! » Répondit le jeune homme n'ayant pas la capacité de se concentrer très longtemps sur le même sujet.

Satisfait, Harry reprit sa marche en compagnie de ses amis et d'un Draco ravie à la perspective de revoir des "petites bêtes"...

Derrière un coin de mur, deux yeux les observaient discrètement...

.

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Le cours de Charme se passa sans incident mais à peine les élèves eurent-ils passé la porte du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que Draco se précipita sur le professeur et se mit à hurler :

« Oooooh ! Je veux jouer avec le gros Woua Woua ! S'il te plaiiit, je veux jouer avec le gros Woua Woua ! »

Sirius blêmit... Pourvu que personne ne fasse le lien ! Harry devait intervenir et vite !

« Draco je t'avais dit que l'on irait voir les animaux de Hagrid après les cours ! Mais puisque tu es si impatient et que tu as été très sage, on va y aller maintenant. Cela ne vous dérange pas, Professeur Labuis ? Je rattraperai mon cours plus tard...

- Sans soucis, Harry. Le directeur nous avait prévenu que tu serais peut-être amené à t'absenter pour aider ton compagnon... »

Et bien vite, Harry sortit Draco de la salle... Celui-ci, déçu au départ, babillait sur ce qu'il allait faire quand ils arriveraient à la cabane du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

« Bien le bonjour, Harry, Draco... Mais qu'es'-ce qu'vous faites là, les p'tiots ? Demanda Hagrid étonné.

- J'ai sorti Draco de cours car il ne pouvait plus se concentrer... Mentit Harry. Et je me suis dit que cela lui ferait plaisir de venir ici...

- J'suis content qu'vous soyez là ! J'ai des p'tites licornes à lui montrer !

- Des bébés lico'nes ? Hurla Draco de joie.

- Ouais, mon p'tiot ! »

Hagrid emmena le jeune surexcité à l'idée de voir des bébés animaux si rares. Arrivé à l'enclos, il expliqua au jeune homme la difficulté d'approcher ces créatures magnifiques mais il ne put finir sa mise en garde... Les trois petites licornes s'approchèrent avec confiance du Serpentard à l'esprit pur d'un jeune enfant...

Attendri, Harry observait la scène de loin... Hagrid recula pour ne pas troubler un moment aussi rare...

« Harry, tu veux un thé pendant c'temps ?

- Avec plaisir Hagrid... »

Tous deux entrèrent dans la cabane, jetant de temps en temps des coup d'œil émerveillé sur Draco qui jouait avec les licornes...

« Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Même moi, je me contente de leur déposer leur nourriture...

- Draco a récupéré la pureté de l'esprit que l'on a quand on est un très jeune enfant... »

Il pensa aux photos de l'album qu'il avait indiscrètement feuilleté... Peut-être devrait-il faire quelques photos ? Cela ferait sûrement plaisir au fier Serpentard d'y ajouter ce genre de scènes exceptionnelles...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

À l'extérieur, le jeune homme blond était aux anges. Les jolies petites créatures très intelligentes se prêtaient volontiers à toutes sortes de jeux. Mais soudain, elles reculèrent, humèrent l'air puis prirent la fuite... Draco était très déçu mais sa déception fut de courte durée : la gentille grosse souris qu'il avait vue avant le déjeuner était juste devant lui.

« Oh, t'es là, gentille g'osse sou'is ! Viens, je vais te ca'esser ! »

Draco fit quelques pas mais au moment où il tendit la main, l'animal recula. Étonné, il s'avança encore mais l'animal recula de nouveau... Ce ballet continua sans que le jeune blond ne se rende compte qu'il s'éloignait de l'enclos pour dangereusement se rapprocher de la Forêt Interdite...

Dans la cabane, Harry regarda par la fenêtre et s'aperçut de la disparition de son Veela.

« Hagrid, je ne vois plus Draco... Je vais voir où il a été joué. »

Sur ces paroles, le Gryffondor sortit de la cabane. Draco n'était toujours pas en vue. Il s'en inquiéta un peu mais se rassura en se disant qu'il avait dû suivre les licornes... Il scruta le paysage et aperçut les trois petites créatures à l'autre bout de l'enclos blotties les unes contres les autres... Il paniqua. Il ne savait pourquoi mais ce n'était pas bon signe...

« Draco, où étais-tu, mon ange ? Réponds-moi ! Appela Harry de plus en plus inquiet.

- Je suis, là ! Viende ! J'ai t'ouvé la g'osse sou'is ! Aaaaaaaaahhhhh ! »

Harry courut vers le hurlement... Vers la Forêt Interdite ! Il passa quelques arbres et finit par voir Draco... Peter Pettigrew se trouvait à ses côtés ! Il attrapa le jeune blond figé de terreur. Ses lèvres bougèrent et il disparut en emportant Draco, non sans un dernier sourire sadique en direction de Harry...

Celui-ci se figea. On venait d'enlever son compagnon sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco effrayé par le monde qui tournait autour de lui avait fermé les yeux. Il se sentit propulsé sur un sol dur et froid. Doucement, il ouvrit un œil. Il était dans une pièce sombre dont les murs étaient faits de pierres grossièrement taillées...

L'horrible homme qu'il avait emmené avec lui se tenait à ses côtés avec un sourire qu'il trouva méchant. Il se rendait compte qu'il s'était fait avoir par la grosse souris qui n'était pas aussi gentille qu'il le pensait. Il voulait retrouver Harry, immédiatement ! Cet endroit et cet homme lui faisaient bien trop peur.

« Je veux aller avec Hawy !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il viendra... plus tard...

- Non, je le veux tout suit' !

- Mais je suis là moi... N'aies pas peur !

- Non, je veux pas être avec toi ! T'es méchant ! T'as menti ! T'es pas une vraie sou'is !

- Tu sais, je peux me transformer en souris...

- M'enfiche ! Je veux aller avec Hawy ! »

Draco hurla sa demande avec une assurance qu'il était bien loin de ressentir. Il avait peur...

« Tss ! Tss ! On a tout notre temps, mon petit... Le Maître nous recevra dans quelques heures... Nous avons le temps de bien s'amuser...

- Je veux pas jouer avec toi ! Cria le jeune blond sa voix teintée de larmes.

- Oh si ! Tu vas jouer avec moi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce sale loup-garou serait le seul à profiter de cette jeune viande fraiche ! »

Peter s'avança vers sa future victime, dans la ferme intention de passer un excellent moment à la faire hurler... Draco, figé de terreur, ne fit aucun geste quand l'affreux Mangemort déboutonna son uniforme...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 17**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**RAR :**

**Alexiel **(tout arme n'aura plus d'effet puisque l'auteur risque de mourir après la première review d'une telle fin ! lol), **Lyrie, Lilip, Anon, Aemilia, Anabanana** (Merci, t'es adorable et ce n'est pas grave pour les sept cents, je suis très touchée par ton intention !! ), **Lassary** (Draco retrouvera son âge réel dans le chapitre suivant ! ), **Gigi **(Je suis ravie de t'avoir surpris ! ), **Lafolloeorange** (Et moi, tes reviews me mettent aussi d'excellente humeur ! lol)

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note : **Pensez-vous réellement que je vais laisser cet immonde petit rat mettre ses sales pattes sur notre gentil mignon héros ? Oui ? Alors vous me connaissez très mal ! lol Le sauvetage sera au prochain chapitre mais je pense que vous serez bien étonné par mon Sauveur ! ;)

Pour mettre un peu de piment : comme Sirius est devenu le père de Harry, celui-ci n'a donc plus de parrain... Ses parents adoptifs lui en ont donc choisi un nouveau ainsi qu'une marraine ! L'un est évident l'autre... je ris rien que d'y penser ! lol Mais si un lecteur trouve les deux (je dis bien les deux !), je répondrai à la question de son choix même si elle concerne le secret sur le lien ! À bon entendeur, salut ! ;)

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi... ! ;)

**Bonne rentrée !!**

.


	18. Chapter 18 : Évasion

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci adopte un petit chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty...

Draco sauve la jeune équipe de Quidditch et fait un massage bienfaiteur à Harry... Pour cela, Harry accepte la proposition de Hermione de lui accorder le droit de voir ses parents à la sortie au Prés-au-lard... Une attaque de Mangemorts provoque l'occasion pour Fenrir de faire sa déclaration à Draco...

Harry prend conscience de son attitude atroce grâce à l'album-photo de Draco et à Hermione. Draco se rend compte qu'il aime Harry mais en découvrant l'identité de son père adoptif, il se sent trahi et rejette son compagnon ce qui provoque un accident, qui fait régresser Draco mentalement. Harry s'en voit confier la garde pendant toute la durée de cette régression...

Draco se fait kidnapper par Pettigrew pendant sa régression...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Merci à ma bêta Ishtar ! Et pour ceux qui m'ont demandé comment je pouvais avoir autant d'imagination, je réponds que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! lol J'ai beaucoup de muses mais deux m'inspirent énormément : l'une est prof de lettres classiques et l'autre libraire ! Que voulez-vous faire d'autres quand vous êtes ainsi cernés ? ;)**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 18 : Évasion **

.

Harry était figé, seul, dans la pénombre de cette forêt plus maudite que jamais ! Draco avait été enlevé par Peter Pettigrew... Et lui ! Lui, il n'avait rien pu faire ! Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé seul ? Pourquoi ?! Même si près, même pour quelques instants, il n'aurait pas dû ! Il était tellement jeune... Il devait être affolé ! Que devait-il faire maintenant ? On lui avait assez rabâché de ne pas agir seul… Il fallait prévenir ses parents ! Peut-être que Severus pourrait retrouver Draco…

Harry courut à en perdre haleine vers les cachots. Son père avait cours en ce moment mais il n'en avait que faire ! Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée et hurla :

« On a enlevé Draco ! Pettigrew a enlevé Draco ! »

Severus prit d'abord un air scandalisé par une intervention aussi impromptue puis comprenant l'urgence, il suspendit son cours et fit sortir tous les élèves.

« Quand ? Où ? Comment ?

- Je… j'ai… Je...

- Calme-toi, Harry. Respire et reprends depuis le début ! »

Celui-ci reprit profondément son souffle puis lâcha d'une traite :

« Draco a failli dénoncer papa au cours de DCFM donc je l'ai sorti de là. Puis nous sommes allés voir Hagrid. Il avait des bébés licornes et j'ai laissé seul Draco avec elles pour boire un thé… Et… et… Je ne sais pas après ce qui s'est passé mais je ne l'ai plus vu donc je suis sorti et je l'ai entendu crier depuis la forêt interdite !

- Comment est-il allé là-bas ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Mais je crois que Pettigrew l'a attiré sous sa forme de rat que Draco a dû prendre pour une gentille souris ! Quand je les ai rejoints, ce sale type l'a fait transplaner avec lui ! Je n'ai rien pu faire, père ! J'avais promis de le protéger et j'ai laissé ce… ce… rat l'enlever sans rien faire ! »

Harry était décomposé. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte de la classe de potions s'ouvrir et quand Sirius prit la parole, il sursauta violemment.

« Calme-toi, Harry. Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! N'oublie que ce traître a réussi à nous berner pendant des années ! Il est aussi rusé que mauvais !

- Je n'aurai jamais dû le quitter des yeux !

- Severus que pouvons-nous faire ?

- Vous, rien ! Mais moi, je vais profiter de la livraison de la potion que le Lord Noir m'a demandée pour essayer de retrouver Draco. Préviens Albus et réunis tout de même l'Ordre pour réfléchir aux solutions possibles pour le sortir de là si je le retrouve sain et sauf ! »

Severus partit prendre son masque, sa cape et sa potion laissant derrière lui un Gryffondor effondré dans les bras de Sirius…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dans la Salle du trône, Fenrir faisant nerveusement les cent pas... Il connaissait Pettigrew. Ce sale rat avait des tendances extrêmement douteuses et avec l'état actuel du jeune Malfoy en moment, cela lui donnerait de très mauvaises idées. Il fallait absolument qu'il le récupère ! Il s'arrêta et releva la tête pour observer son Maître... Ce terme le gênait de plus en plus. Un Alpha n'a pas de Maître ! Celui-ci se tenait sur son trône aussi immobile qu'une statue... Pas l'ombre d'un signe de vie ne se dégageait de cet être démoniaque... Ne serait-ce qu'un battement de cils... Il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla...

« Maître... Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'écouter...

- Pourquoi me déranges-tu, infâme animal ? »

Le loup-garou serra les dents mais ne laissa rien paraître de sa colère face à cette insulte.

« Je vous demande la permission d'aller rejoindre mon Veela. Le compagnon combiné à l'alpha qui est en moi me pousse à être en sa compagnie...

- Tu ne fais pas confiance au rat ! Ricana Voldemort.

- Non... Souffla Fenrir s'attendant à une punition immédiate.

- Tu as bien raison... Répondit le Lord au grand étonnement du Mangemort. Ses préférences sexuelles sont plus que perverses... même pour un esprit aussi noir que le mien. Je t'accorde le droit d'aller le récupérer. Tu me le livreras ce soir quand Severus aura reçu le message de me livrer immédiatement ma potion...

- Merci, Maître. S'empressa de répondre Fenrir ne croyant pas à sa chance.

- Mais ne tue pas Peter... Il peut servir, parfois ...

- Bien, Maître... »

Le loup-garou sortit en marchant calmement mais, à peine eut-il franchi la porte de la salle qu'il se mit à courir en humant l'air à la recherche de la présence du jeune Malfoy...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dans la Salle du Trône, le silence était retombé... Pesant... Étouffant... Bellatrix rongeait son frein sans rien laisser paraître qu'une lueur habituelle de folie dans ses yeux... Personne, pas même le Maître ne se poserait de question quant à l'origine de celle-ci et personne ne se douterait qu'elle était profondément inquiète pour son neveu !

Quant à Lucius, il n'en pouvait plus ! Son fils était sûrement là... Prisonnier d'un immonde personnage et recherché par un être encore plus immonde ! Comment pouvait-il faire pour sortir sans paraître inquiet ? La moindre faiblesse, le moindre sentimentalisme et il perdrait toute crédibilité face au Lord... Mais que lui importait son rang si son fils devait être blessé dans sa chair et dans son âme ! Il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir de cette pièce où ils étaient retenus par un manque de confiance évidente du Lord en leurs réactions face aux événements qui se déroulaient... Il croisa le regard de son acolyte de toujours qui brilla quelques secondes de compréhension...

« Lucius ?

- Oui, Crabbe ?

- Comment Pettigrew va entrer dans Poudlard ?

- Il va se transformer en rat pour pouvoir agir... sûrement...

- Son Animagus est un rat ?! S'étonna le Mangemort.

- Et à ton avis pourquoi on l'appelle toujours ainsi ? Soupira Lucius exaspéré.

- Je croyais que c'était juste pour l'insulter... Répliqua Crabbe de sa voix la plus niaise.

- Si on avait voulu l'insulter, on l'aurait appelé le cafard... quoique ce soit déjà pris par une journaliste... Finit par murmurer le blond.

- N'empêche...

- ça suffit ! Sortez bande d'imbéciles ! Il n'est pas étonnant que je ne puisse avancer dans ma conquête avec des crétins pareils ! Laissez-moi réfléchir à mes projets grandioses, sous-larves dégénérées !

- Bien, Maître... Souffla Lucius en s'inclinant avec ses deux acolytes.

- Bella ! Reste ! Ta beauté m'inspire.

- Bien, Maître... » Répondit celle-ci.

Un tel compliment aurait été accueilli avec bonheur il y a encore peu de temps mais dorénavant, la femme savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais une place quelconque dans les plans de cet homme, plans de plus en plus douteux, d'ailleurs... Elle était une femme et elle devait rester à sa place...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dans le couloir, les trois amis reprit leur respiration, soulagés...

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour cela, mon ami !

- Je reste à ton service, Lucius. Tu le sais. C'est à toi que j'ai juré fidélité et c'est pourquoi je suis Mangemort.

- J'en suis désolé...

- Chhuuut, tu es fou de dire une chose pareille, ici. Cela pourrait te valoir une condamnation à mort ! Et trêve de discussion ! Nous devons retrouver Draco avant que le loup-garou ne mette les pattes dessus et l'arracher à celles du rat !

- Oui... Par où devrions-nous commencer ?

- Il n'y a que deux endroits où l'on peut transplaner au Manoir : la Salle du Trône et les cachots...

- Alors va pour les cachots ! »

Les trois hommes se précipitèrent dans le dédale de couloirs de ce château maudit...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Fenrir cavalait dans les couloirs. Il suivait l'odeur du Veela de son flair aiguisé. Elle provenait du sous-sol, sûrement des cachots. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps ! Encore un couloir... Un tournant... Des escaliers... Les cachots enfin ! Mais quelle porte ? Il releva la nez pour mieux capter les effluves du parfum du jeune homme... Là ! À droite ! Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée... Une épaisse porte de bois en chêne massif... Qu'importe ! Le jeune homme était derrière avec le rat ! Il sentait sa puanteur liée à la délicate odeur qui l'avait menée jusque là ! Deux coups d'épaules de loup-garou et la porte vola en éclats ! Il entra pour découvrir une scène immonde...

Pettigrew avait réussi à enlever les vêtements du jeune homme... Celui-ci, en larmes, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, tentait désespérément d'échapper à l'immonde individu...

« Espèce de sale rat ! Lâche-le ! Comment oses-tu porter les mains sur lui ? Hurla Greyback dans une rage noire.

- Cela ne te gênait pas quand c'était toi ! La dernière fois, tu allais t'en donner à cœur joie si les deux crétins n'étaient pas intervenus... À moins que tu ne te crois plus digne que moi de baiser ce joli garçon... » Susurra Pettigrew.

Le rat devait encore être sous l'emprise d'une très forte excitation pour donner une telle réponse au dangereux loup-garou... Et mal lui en prit car celui-ci fondit sur lui et le plaqua contre le mur, les deux mains sur sa gorge. Pettigrew écarquilla les yeux terrifiés, le regard fixé sur les crocs luisants à quelques millimètres de son visage... Pris de panique, il se débattit essayant de regagner le sol et d'échapper aux griffes de Greyback, lacérant désespérément les mains du loup-garou.

« Arrg ! ARrg ! Lâ...che... Arrg... moi... »

Des pleurs se firent entendre. Fenrir posa son regard sur le jeune blond qui hoquetait recroquevillé dans le coin... Il revint à la raison... Dommage pour ce rat ! Il aurait dû le tuer ! Mais le Maître l'aurait sévèrement puni...

Fenrir libéra Pettigrew qui s'écroula au sol en se massant son cou endolori.

« Greyback... Rrrr... Tu me le paieras ! Arrg... Le Maître en sera informé !

- Dégage Pettigrew avant que je ne change d'avis ! » Grogna le loup-garou.

L'immonde individu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se transforma et déguerpit la queue entre les pattes, grognant sa frustration... Mais Fenrir n'y fit pas attention. Il s'avança vers la petite forme recroquevillée en boule. Il s'agenouilla et essaya de parler doucement.

« Draco... Draco... Tu m'entends ? Tu es en sécurité maintenant... Je ne te ferai pas de mal... Je te le promets... Regarde-moi... »

Le jeune blond releva la tête pour l'observer avec un regard hanté par la peur.

« Draco... Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis Fenrir... Je t'ai promis de te défendre quoiqu'il arrive... Tu te rappelles ? »

Aucune réponse... Le jeune homme baissa la tête puis, brusquement, il se précipita dans les bras de l'homme. Ne sachant que faire, Fenrir resta là, sans le moindre mouvement... Draco tremblait contre lui. Il ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements. La colère contre le rat fit réagir le loup-garou. Il enleva sa cape et enveloppa le jeune homme...

« Draco... Le méchant monsieur... T'a-t-il fait... du mal ? »

Se blottissant un peu plus contre l'homme, le blond secoua la tête au grand soulagement de Fenrir... Sinon il aurait tué le rat... Punition du Lord ou pas !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir puis trois hommes entrèrent dans le cachot.

« Lâche-le, sale loup-garou ! » Hurla Lucius.

Ses deux amis empoignèrent violemment l'homme pendant que le père affolé récupérait son fils en l'arrachant de ses bras. Draco se mit à hurler en se débattant.

« Draco, c'est moi ! Ton père ! »

Mais le jeune ne se calma pas. En se débattant, il réussit à s'extirper de la prise de son père et retourna se réfugier dans les bras du loup-garou agenouillé au sol.

« Malfoy ! Si tu veux que ton fils se calme ! Arrête d'hurler et demande à tes deux sbires de me lâcher !

- Qu'as-tu fait à mon fils ?

- Rien ! Je suis juste arrivé à temps pour empêcher ce sale rat de mettre ses vilaines pattes sur lui !

- Qui me dit que c'est vrai ? Hurla Lucius. Tu as déjà essayé de le violer ! »

Le loup-garou se tut et baissa les yeux sur le jeune homme silencieux qui était toujours contre lui.

« Oui, souffla-t-il, mais je le regrette... et je veux me racheter... Je voulais juste le protéger...

- Pourquoi est-il nu ?

- Pettigrew l'a déshabillé. » Cracha Fenrir avec dégoût.

Lucius pâlit. Il demanda d'une voix dont il ne put contrôler le tremblement.

« A-t-il... A-t-il abusé... »

Il ne put finir sa question.

« Non... Je suis arrivé avant... »

Lucius regarda son fils accroché au loup-garou comme à une bouée de sauvetage... Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

« Il va rester près de moi. Pettigrew ne pourra demander au Maître de le récupérer puisque j'étais censé être son compagnon alors que toi...

- Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas en profiter ? Rétorqua Lucius.

- Rien... Ma parole ne vaut pas grand-chose mais je te jure que je vais prendre correctement soin de lui... »

Lucius détourna son regard chargé de douleur. Il fit un signe de tête à ses deux acolytes et sortit avec eux sans un mot...

Fenrir soupira soulagé d'un signe de confiance qu'il n'avait eu que peu l'occasion de recevoir... surtout d'un tel homme... Il se releva en soulevant le jeune blond dans ses bras. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour de son cou épais et y cacha son visage... On lui faisait confiance et pour une fois, il serait digne de cette confiance !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dumbledore écoutait Harry, inquiet... Qu'allait-il faire si Draco mourrait ? Harry en pâtirait directement. Il perdrait deux jeunes hommes innocents et la défaite serait certaine... Il ferma les yeux. Rien n'était encore perdu. Tant que Draco serait en vie, il ne baisserait pas les bras !

Sa réflexion fut coupée par une demande de Harry

« Professeur, il faut aller le chercher immédiatement !

- Harry... On en peut se jeter tête baissée dans la tanière de ce monstre... Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts... Tu n'es pas encore prêt.

- Et nous allons faire quoi ? Hurla le Gryffondor hystérique, rongé de culpabilité. Rester là et attendre que l'on nous dise qu'il est mort !

- Non, Harry... Nous attendons que Severus revienne avec des informations et après nous verrons ce que nous allons faire...

- Et je fais quoi en attendant ? Je m'assois et j'attends en prenant un thé et un bonbon au citron ?

- Harry ! Coupa Sirius. Arrête d'être aussi grossier !

- Papa, Draco est en danger de mort !

- Je sais, Harry, mais si tu y vas, tu mourras aussi !

- Tu dois rester à l'écart. Nous allons trouver une solution... » Ajouta le Directeur avec tristesse.

Harry serra les poings, tourna le dos aux adultes présents et s'en alla sans rien dire. Dumbledore ne l'arrêta pas et fit signe à Sirius de le laisser seul. Il comprendrait... Plus tard...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Severus transplana dans l'un des cachots. Il se précipita dans le couloir pour remonter vers la salle du Trône mais il eut la surprise de croiser Lucius, Crabbe et Goyle Séniors sortant d'une autre pièce...

« Que faites-vous, là ?

- Suis-nous. On t'expliquera plus tard.

- Non , Lucius. Ton fils a été kidnappé par ce traître de Pettigrew. Il doit être en danger ! On doit le retrouver !

- Il n'est plus avec le rat... Il est ici avec le loup-garou... »

Severus sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la cellule indiquée par Lucius, décidé à leur prêter main forte mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

«Non, laisse-le. Je pense qu'il est plus en sécurité avec lui... pour l'instant...

- Mais tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Le Maître ne me laissera jamais garder mon fils à mes côtés mais il laissera Greyback avec son futur potentiel Veela...

- Ce loup-garou va profiter de la situation !

- Je ne pense pas. Pour une fois, j'ai décidé de lui faire confiance...

- Merlin, Lucius ! Souviens-toi de la dernière fois !

- Chacun à le droit à une deuxième chance, Severus... »

Severus croisa le regard las de son ami qui avait posé doucement mais fermement sa main sur son bras armé de sa baguette... Il devait absolument arrêter les réunions avec Albus Dumbledore... Ce vieil homme était une maladie contagieuse !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dans la chambre de ses appartements au Manoir Riddle, Fenrir déposa Draco délicatement sur son lit. Le jeune blond s'agrippa fermement à son bras refusant obstinément de le lâcher.

« Draco, tu es en sécurité ici. J'ai ramassé tes vêtements. Il faut que tu les remettes avant d'attraper froid, d'accord ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis ajouta d'une petite voix :

« Je sais pas fai'e tout seul. C'est Hawy ou papa qui m'aide... »

Non, pitié Merlin ! Il n'allait pas subir le supplice de rhabiller ce magnifique Veela après avoir si souvent rêvé de le déshabiller !

Greyback, le loup-garou sanguinaire sans pitié pour aucune âme au monde passa les dix plus longues minutes de sa longue vie à se torturer : il aida un jeune homme dont l'esprit avait régressé mais dont le corps à damner un saint se tortillait sous ses mains. Comble de l'horreur ! Draco fier d'avoir mis ses vêtements correctement lui sauta sans aucune pudeur dans les bras pour l'embrasser !

Il décida de changer de pièce pour éviter toute idée déplacée envers cet être qui finalement n'était qu'un enfant. Le salon était une bonne solution...

« Draco, tu veux un chocolat chaud ? Cela te réchauffera...

- Oui ! Moi, j'aime bien le chi'colat ! »

Le loup-garou conjura une tasse de l'onctueux breuvage qu'il tendit au jeune blond et une tasse de café bien fort pour lui-même. Il en avait besoin. La situation le dépassait. Il ne la contrôlait plus !

Draco dégustait avec plaisir son chocolat. Il était rassuré d'être avec cet homme tout poilu. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il l'avait suivi au lieu de suivre son père et ses amis mais il était sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Sa tasse vide, il la tendit à l'homme qui le fixait dans une intense réflexion. Il lui sourit. Il arborait une immense moustache brune, preuve de sa gourmandise. Fenrir posa les deux tasses sur la table et entreprit de réparer les dégâts. Mais Draco lui saisit la main, au bord des larmes.

« T'as des bobos. C'est le méchant monsieur qui te les a faits. J'ai vu !

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais. Cela ne me fait même pas mal...

- Siiii, les bobos, ça fait toujou's mal ! » Insista Draco.

Ses larmes menaçant de déborder, Fenrir appela sa crème cicatrisante d'un simple _Accio_ puis en appliqua sur ses plaies bénignes.

« C'est moi qui fais ! » Déclara le jeune blond en lui prenant le pot des mains.

Il étala doucement l'onguent avec une grande concentration : le bout de sa langue qui pointait entre ses lèvres en témoignait faisant sourire le loup-garou. Il fixa le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi ce comportement si peu familier chez lui ? Il aurait dû profiter de la situation d'autant plus que la pleine lune approchait... Mais non, il restait là à observer ce louveteau... Louveteau ? Oui, c'était ça, le terme exact ! Il voyait le jeune Malfoy comme un petit de sa meute depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui dans les cachots. C'était sûrement dû à la régression ! Quand il avait appris l'accident, il aurait voulu tuer ce crétin de Gryffondor ! Pas fichu d'apporter une protection digne de ce nom à son Veela ! Mais son heure viendrait ! Il saurait conquérir ce cœur meurtri par toutes les brimades que Potter lui faisait subir ! Quelque part, il devrait lui en être reconnaissant : plus il maltraiterait le Veela moins il aurait de mal à le conquérir en lui apportant sécurité et respect... Continue Potter, tu œuvres pour moi !

« ça y est ! Les bobos y sont guéris ! »

Fier de lui, le louveteau lui montrait en souriant ses deux mains où l'on ne percevait plus qu'à peine les traces de griffures du rat.

Il était totalement naïf et n'avait aucune conscience du danger qui pesait sur ses épaules. Que lui ferait le Lord ce soir ? S'il le blessait, comment devrait-il réagir ?

Et s'il s'enfuyait avec le jeune blond, loin, très loin, là où personne ne les retrouverait ? Non... Draco serait malheureux sans sa famille, il ne vaudrait pas mieux que Potter... Et s'il le libérait et le cachait de tous ? Non, même problème ! Sans compter que dans les deux cas, il aurait tout le monde aux trousses : les Mangemorts pour haute trahison et les Aurors comme toujours pour atrocités sur enfants ! Il serait poursuivi par les deux camps, il n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir ! Il était pieds et poings liés. Sa seule chance d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait était de rester aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il soupira.

Sentant sa tristesse, Draco vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il roucoulait presque... Curieusement, la bouffée de désir qu'il avait eue dans la chambre ne se manifesta pas. Mais ce fut pire... Quelque chose se serra dans sa poitrine, il ne pouvait plus déglutir et sa vue se troubla... La sensation était extrêmement désagréable, étouffante... Et quand il sentit ses joues s'humidifier et sa vue redevenir claire, il comprit : il ne pouvait laisser son louveteau entre les griffes du Mage Noir le plus cruel de tous les temps qui lui préparait sûrement une atroce destinée...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry avait réuni quelques anciens membres de l'AD qui avaient pour sa plus grande chance conservés leurs gallions ensorcelés... Il leur avait tout expliqué et attendait leurs suggestions :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on fasse, Harry ? Dis-le nous et on te suivra ! Déclara Ron avec ferveur.

- C'est là où le bât blessé, Ron, intervint Ginny. Il n'a pas d'idées et il faut qu'on en trouve une !

- Ils ont transplané. Cela va être impossible de les retrouver ! » Ajouta Neville nerveusement.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le petit groupe de jeunes combattants : Luna, Justin, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Cho, Colin, bien évidemment Hermione et Ron.

« Je sais mais il faut que l'on trouve quelque chose où je vais devenir complètement fou à attendre sans rien !

- Harry ?

- Oui, Hermione mais s'il te plaît ne me demande pas de me calmer ! J'en ai soupé avec la réunion de l'Ordre !

- Non, je voulais juste te dire qu'il était possible de retrouver où Draco avait transplané...

- Comment ? Demanda Harry avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- C'est très dangereux d'aller là-bas...

- Je t'en prie, Hermione ! Il faut que j'aille le sauver !

- Et tu n'iras pas seul, Harry ! Nous irons avec toi ! » Annonça Ron avec assurance.

Les autres élèves présents hochèrent la tête, incitant Hermione à poursuivre.

« Il existe un sort qui permet à un compagnon de localiser son Veela... Si cela fait moins de dix heures que le transplanage a eu lieu, il y a des restes de magie... On peut alors avoir une chance de trouver leur point de chute.

- C'est formidable, Mione ! Tu es géniale !

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche, Harry ! Ce n'est que de la théorie !

- Je t'assure que tu as toujours raison, Mione !

- Et si je te dis que je pense que c'est très dangereux et que l'on devrait en parler à un adulte ?

- Non, il nous retarderait ! Sur ce coup-là, tu as sûrement aussi raison mais je ne te suivrai pas ! Nous aideras-tu pour le sort ?

- Oh, Harry ! Bien sûr ! Je voulais juste te mettre en garde...

- L'heure est trop grave ! Il faut agir ! Allons-y ! »

Et tout le monde sortit de la Salle sur Demande suivant leur leader... Direction : la Forêt Interdite !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Un Mangemort vint le prévenir que le Maître les demandait de suite... Fenrir hésitait. Son instinct lui disait de ne pas emmener le jeune homme au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais d'un autre côté, que faire d'autre ? Il regarda Draco dormir paisiblement sur le canapé en suçotant son pouce... Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et passa sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux.

«On se réveille, petit louveteau...

- Dodo... Grommela l'endormi.

- Non, on doit aller se présenter devant le Lord...

- On va voi' le vilain monsieur avec la tête de se'pent, main'enant ? Demanda le jeune blond totalement éveillé à cette effrayante idée.

- On ne peut rien te cacher, mon louveteau...

- Il est méchant ? »

Le loup-garou hésita. Que lui dire ?

« Oui, souffla-t-il.

- Mais toi, tu vas me défend'e comme t'as dit ! »

Les enfants avaient une mémoire incroyable quand on leur faisait des promesses et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception.

« Oui, Draco, je te défendrai. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal...

- J'suis content ! On y va ?

- Oui, on y va... »

Et c'était la mort dans l'âme que Fenrir Greyback livra Draco Malfoy au Seigneur des Ténèbres...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Ne prenant pas la peine de mettre ses vêtements de Mangemort, Fenrir arriva avec le jeune homme dans la Salle du Trône... On les attendait : il reconnut sous leurs masques Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, Lestranges, Pettigrew, Rosier, MacNair, Avery et bien sûr le Lord... Un petit comité somme toute !

« Fenrir... Commença doucereusement Voldemort. Comment s'est comporté notre invité ?

- Très bien, Maître. »

Le Lord posa son regard froid sur le jeune homme tremblant au côté du loup-garou.

« Était-il toujours en état de régression ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Bien. Cela nous facilitera la tâche : il sera plus manipulable.

- Qu'avez-vous prévu de lui faire, Maître ?

- En quoi cela te regarde, l'Animal ! » Rétorqua de façon méprisante le Lord.

Fenrir se contint avec peine de grogner... Encore cette insulte ! Il avait beaucoup de mal à le supporter, surtout en cette période du mois.

« Je serai son compagnon, Maître quand vous aurez mis fin aux jours de Potter... Je me dois donc de le...

- _Crucio_ ! _Crucio_ ! _Crucio_ ! Tu ne te dois de rien à part de m'obéir !! » Hurla le Lord Noir en regardant avec satisfaction le loup-garou se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

Draco se précipita et se mit courageusement devant l'homme torturé.

« A'ête de lui fai'e du mal ! T'es méchant ! »

Voldemort ricana.

« Effectivement, il est sujet à une totale régression... »

Le jeune homme se retourna et aida le loup-garou à se relever.

« Reste à ta place, Fenrir et tout ira pour le mieux !

- Oui, Maître... Grogna le concerné.

- Lucius ! Approche... J'ai trouvé un moyen de briser le lien qui unit Potter à ton fils... !

- C'est formidable, Maître... Mais comment ?

- Mes fidèles Mangemorts... Commença Voldemort en se levant. J'ai découvert une potion qui, liée à un sort puissant de magie noire, brise le lien entre un Veela et son compagnon... et en prime, il aspire la magie de celui-ci ! Ne suis-je pas génial ? Je vais récupérer un futur Mangemort et affaiblir notre ennemi ! »

Les Mangemorts présents applaudirent avec ferveur...

Severus regrettait profondément d'avoir anticipé la livraison de cette potion... Pourrait-il la modifier discrètement avant que le Lord ne l'utilise ? Cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour son filleul et il risquait de trahir son état d'espion ! Merlin que faire ?

Lucius regrettait de ne pas être retourné au Manoir Malfoy avec Draco... Pourrait-il encore transplaner et se cacher dans son Manoir ? Cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour son fils et il risquait de perdre sa position qui mettait sa famille à l'abri ! Merlin que faire ?

Bellatrix regrettait d'être restée inactive tout ce temps... Pourrait-elle faire perdre encore quelques instants pour trouver une solution ? Cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour son neveu et elle risquait de perdre le peu de crédibilité qu'elle avait mis si longtemps à gagner ! Merlin que faire ?

Fenrir regrettait de ne pas s'être enfui avec le jeune Veela... Pourrait-il encore transplaner et l'emmener loin de cet enfer ? Cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour le louveteau et il risquait de ne plus avoir aucun endroit pour se cacher ! Merlin que faire ?

Evan regrettait de ne pas avoir déclaré sa flamme à Fenrir... Pourrait-il dorénavant le faire alors que le loup-garou était obnubilé par le jeune homme ? Cela serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour le Veela et il risquait de perdre toute chance auprès de son amour ! Merlin que faire ?

Les plupart des autres Mangemorts n'en pensaient pas moins mais tous sans exception félicitèrent leur Maître pour son idée grandiose. C'était ça ou la mort...

« Donne-moi la potion, Severus... Bien. Et toi, jeune Malfoy approche...

- Non ! Répondit Draco en lui tirant la langue.

- Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, tu souffriras... et ton père et ton parrain aussi ! Tu ne veux pas qu'ils aient mal à cause de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco secoua la tête frénétiquement. Voldemort se pencha vers lui, lui releva la tête en mettant deux doigts sous son menton et lui ordonna :

« Bois ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, le jeune blond s'exécuta. Voldemort lui versa la totalité de la potion dans la bouche. Il s'étouffa et toussa violemment. La potion était immonde mais elle n'eut aucun effet immédiat...

Voldemort le lâcha et se recula pour commencer son incantation en fourchelangue :

« Que les liens qui unissaient le Veela, Draco Lucius Malfoy, à son compagnon, Harry James Potter, soient à jamais dissouts ! »

Un éclair rouge sortit de sa baguette pour venir entourer le jeune blond puis il se dissipa. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils et recommença son incantation. Même résultat... Quelque chose n'allait pas !

« Severus !

- Oui, Maître ! As-tu bien suivi à la lettre les indications que je t'ai communiquées pour cette potion ?

- Oui, Maître. Parfaitement comme vous me l'avez demandé, Maître... » Répondit le Maître des Potions, courbé, attendant la sanction imminente.

Voldemort reprit sa place sur son trône et plissa les yeux dans une intense réflexion... Un silence angoissant régnait dans la pièce. Que s'était-il passé ? Le sort avait-il échoué ? Draco alla se réfugier près de Fenrir...

Le Lord brisa le silence de sa voix acide.

« Le sort ne fonctionne pas car il y a un problème avec le lien... Lucius !

- Oui, Maître...

- Le lien a-t-il été parfaitement établi ?

- Oui, Maître. Dans la plus pure tradition... Dumbledore s'en est chargé... »

Le vieux toqué aurait-il pu saboter la cérémonie ? Pour quelle raison ? Mener à sa perte le jeune Malfoy et mettre à l'abri son protégé ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi prendre la peine de simuler le sauvetage du Veela ? Une proposition à ses parents pour échapper aux griffes du loup-garou... Peut-être... Mais quelle serait la contrepartie ? L'argent et le pouvoir n'intéressaient pas le vieux directeur... Des informations sur lui provenant directement de son bras droit ? Ce serait certain… Malfoy n'était pas à une trahison près ! Mais il voyait mal cet homme égoïste risquait sa vie, son rang, pour le bien-être de son rejeton, fut-il son unique héritier… Il suffisait de voir ce que Potter lui avait fait à Poudlard au su et au vu de tous dans l'indifférence la plus complète ! Ses espions lui avaient rapporté que le sacro-saint Potter avait isolé, affamé, humilié le Serpentard !

Non, personne n'aurait l'audace de le trahir à ce point pour si peu de choses… Cela devait plutôt venir de l'état du jeune homme. La régression pouvait-elle perturber le lien ? Le jeune Malfoy devait y être pour beaucoup dans l'échec de ce sort. Tout était de sa faute… Il ne pouvait appliquer son plan à cause de ce petit dégénéré !

La colère du Lord Noir grandissait au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion au point d'atteindre une rage sans nom… comme à son habitude… Il se leva et passa sa colère sur le fauteur de trouble.

« _Crucio_ ! _Crucio_ ! _Crucio_ ! »

Draco se retrouva au sol au pied du loup-garou qui n'osa intervenir. Cela ne servirait à rien. Son tour viendrait bien assez tôt...

Une douleur aigüe vrilla sa tête. Chacun de ses nerfs était étiré comme s'ils allaient se rompre. Sa peau semblait brûlée par de l'acide… C'était atroce ! Où était-il ? Que se passait-il ? Il n'avait pas assez de lucidité pour organiser ses pensées… L'attaque s'arrêta, laissant une souffrance qui le faisait haleter sur le sol sans pouvoir se relever. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle et d'analyser la situation. Quels étaient ses derniers souvenirs ? Ah, oui ! Severus l'avait trahi ! Il avait adopté Harry et n'avait pas jugé utile de le mettre dans la confidence. Il avait encore était mis à l'écart par manque de confiance comme l'avait fait Harry… Harry ? Ô Merlin, il l'avait vu tombé de son balai lancé à pleine vitesse ! Comment allait-il ?

Draco posa une main sur le sol pour se redresser. Deux bras lancérèrent et le relevèrent. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Greyback… Greyback ? Inquiet ? Où était-il ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde sans tenir compte de l'abominable mal de tête qui lui tenaillait le crâne... Le Manoir Riddle ! Voldemort ! Plusieurs Mangemort parmi lesquels il reconnut son père et son parrain ! Quelques souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire… Il voyait tout différemment. Comme cet horrible rongeur qu'il avait trouvé mignon. Quelle horreur ! Pettigrew l'avait bien eu ! Il se souvint du cachot, de sa peur panique… Que lui serait-il arrivé si Greyback n'était pas intervenu ? Il frisonna et cacha son visage sur la poitrine du loup-garou. Il sentait le musc… Loin d'être désagréable même si c'était inhabituel… L'odeur lui donnait un sentiment de sécurité malgré la douleur lancinante qui parcourait son corps. Encore des souvenirs… Greyback s'occupait gentiment de lui et lui promettait sa protection… Souvenirs ou rêves ? Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Le loup-garou serra le jeune homme contre lui. Il ressentait sa douleur ! Son louveteau souffrait par la faute de ce tyran qui ne cessait de l'humilier ! La rage grondait en lui, de plus en plus puissante… Que faisait-il là ? À la solde de cet homme ! Esclave de cet être à peine humain qui osait l'appeler un animal ! Il était un ALPHA ! Et personne ! Personne ! Personne ne devait se mettre sur son chemin !

Draco releva la tête pour croiser le regard furieux du loup-garou.

Greyback vit passer l'incertitude dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il lui avait fait confiance ! Il avait promis ! Il avait promis de le protéger ! Et il tiendrait cette promesse ! Il se releva, mit son louveteau derrière lui et fit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ça suffit ! Rugit-il.

- L'animal se rebiffe. Se moqua Voldemort.

- Je ne suis pas un animal mais un loup-garou et un Alpha ! Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne ! Notre alliance ne tient plus ! Je la brise à l'instant !

- Crois-tu réellement cela possible, pauvre créature ?! Crois-tu pouvoir changer d'avis sans en subir les conséquences ?! De graves, douloureuses et fatales conséquences ! Un petit sort d'anti-transplanage et je vais commencer à t'expliquer l'impossibilité de ta proposition ! » Ricana le Lord en se levant de son trône.

Debout, menaçant de ses crocs et de sa baguette, le sanguinaire et ignoble loup-garou venait de passer au statut de courageux défenseur… On entendit même quelques soupirs dans la salle…

Evan Rosier était partagé... Il admirait la réaction de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, ayant toujours su que l'être humain qu'il avait en lui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer… Mais d'un autre côté, il avait espéré être celui qui lui ferait réaliser la chose… Il n'était que l'homme de l'ombre. Il n'avait pas le droit à son heure de gloire… Juste souffrir en silence, en espérant que son amour trouve le bonheur… Ce qui ne sera pas le cas vu qu'il allait mourir... L'homme de sa vie allait mourir... Devait-il intervenir ? Cela reviendrait à mourir avec lui... Mais il devait faire quelque chose ! Il l'aimait ! Merlin, mais quelles pensées avait-il à pleine réunion de Mangemorts ! Surtout avec le Maître si en colère... C'était suicidaire... ce qui finalement ne se révélait pas une si mauvaise idée… Mais il était lâche et il y avait Andrew. Il se devait de rester pour lui préparer son avenir… Il ne prendrait donc pas la défense du loup-garou en surcis...

Une sombre aura entoura le Mage Noir laissant entrevoir sa fabuleuse puissance maléfique. Personne n'osait bouger. Un Mangemort s'était rebellé ! Un Mangemort tenait tête au Lord ! Un Mangemort concrétisait leur propre désir ! Mais un Mangemort allait mourir…

Voldemort leva sa baguette et commença à lancer un flot de sorts en fourchelangue. Greyback avait mis des boucliers en place mais il ne pouvait répliquer ! Toute sa puissance magique passait dans sa défense ! Il avait fait une erreur tactique… Il n'aurait pas dû tenir tête au Lord de façon si directe mais utiliser la ruse. Il ne pouvait plus transplaner mais il lui restait son pendentif qui lui servait de Portoloin d'urgence… Encore fallait-il pouvoir l'atteindre sans se faire tuer avant !

Cet infâme individu avait beau être une pourriture finie, sa puissance était fabuleuse et il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps ainsi ! Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard de son louveteau qui avait glissé à ses pieds. Il avait peur mais son regard avait retrouvé de la lucidité. Était-il redevenu lui-même ? Le jeune homme devait maintenant comprendre la gravité de sa situation… Mais il ne savait pas encore que le plan du Lord avait échoué ce qui faisait de lui un être inutile et par conséquent un être qu'il n'avait plus de raison de laisser vivre.

Les sorts du Lord se faisaient de plus en plus agressifs... Comme si cela était utile pour montrer sa supériorité dans ce simulacre de combat ! Il allait perdre ! Il devait faire quelque chose ! Un sort réussit à passer ses barrières de protection et lui déchira profondément le thorax de part en part. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche ! D'autres sorts suivirent, brûlant et coupant sa peau en divers endroits... Il devait tenter de saisir son pendentif-portoloin et s'enfuir en espérant éviter l'Impardonnable fatal !

Il entendit un hurlement. Baissant les yeux, il vit que Draco avait reçu un sort qui lui avait lacéré l'avant-bras... Non pas ça ! Il ne pouvait laisser faire ça ! Il avait fait une promesse, la seule promesse qu'il tiendrait sûrement dans sa vie ! Il avait même trahi celle de rester libre et fier en devenant Mangemort ! Mais celle-ci, il la tiendrait ! Il protégerait le louveteau quelqu'en soit le prix ! Hors son Porteloin n'était programmé que pour une personne...

Draco avait plongé un regard étonné mais admiratif dans celui du loup-garou qui ne comprenait pas lui-même sa réaction. Où était passé son instinct de survie, son instinct animal ? Mais un Alpha se devait de protéger sa meute et après ce qui s'était passé entre eux avant la réunion, le jeune blond était en quelque sorte ce qui pouvait se rapprocher le plus du louveteau qu'il n'aurait jamais... Les parents que le Lord lui avait ordonné de punir avaient-ils ressenti cette peur, cette impuissance, face au sort qui attendait leurs enfants ?

Voldemort continuait à matraquer son bouclier de protection de sorts dont personne n'en avait jamais entendu parler ! Il jubilait de voir ses proies si prêtes à céder... Mais il allait déchanter ! Fenrir Greyback, l'infâme loup-garou sans cœur, qui n'avait aucun scrupule à mordre de jeunes enfants, venait de prendre la décision la plus stupide mais également la plus importante de sa vie !

Il baissa sciemment ses barrières recevant de plein fouet les sorts maléfiques... Il n'en tint pas compte... Il se retourna pour exposer son dos large, protégeant ainsi le jeune homme à ses pieds... Le souffle coupé, il réussit à enlever son collier. Il prit la main de Draco, en ouvrit les doigts et déposa le bijou... Il recula difficilement d'un pas et prononça le mot de passe... Draco ne comprit que trop tard que le bijou était un Portoloin et sa dernière vision du Manoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut un loup-garou fièrement debout qui lui souriait gentiment pendant que le Maître des lieux prononçait :

« Avad... »

Le monde tourbillonna autour de lui... Il savait qu'il était sauvé... Lui...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 18**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**RAR :**

Désolée de ne pas avoir le droit de m'étendre sur vos reviews mais je voulais tout de même dire merci à : **Lyrie and Lia** (je vous laisserez pas mourir jeune mais je peux avoir du gâteau ? lol), **Gigi** (Pas mal du tout !), **Anon**, **Alexiel **(Je ne crains pas les radiations ! lol), **Anabanana** (Tes bêtises sont plutôt justes ! ;)...), **Steph **(J'aime la cruauté...), **Aemilia** (MDR mais non ! lol), **Sev91** (Pile poil), **Lilian Evans Potter **(J'adore les menaces ! lol), **Arkane** (Mange pour prendre des forces pour supporter ce chapitre ! lol), **Lassary** (Gagné pour Fenrir ! Perdu pour les parrains... Tu en sauras plus sur les Londubat un peu plus tard...), **Lafolleorange** (Pile poil), **Lune Bleue**, **Hypnos**, **Anonyme**, **Mel**, **...**, **Douce**, **Yanlua**,...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note : **Alors tout le monde est content ? J'ai sauvé Draco et je vous ai débarrassé du vilain loup-garou ! Vous devriez être aux anges, n'est-ce pas ? lol Comment ça, j'ai gâché le sauvetage par une toute petite pointe de mon sadisme habituel ? Dites-moi alors ce qui ne va pas et je livrerai des solutions acceptables dans la limite des sctocks disponibles... ;)

D'autre part, certains ont trouvé le parrain et la marraine de Harry mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé d'adresse... Comme c'est dommage, je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à vos questions ! lol

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi... ! ;)

.


	19. Chapter 19 : Destination

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement à cette union en imposant des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci adopte un petit chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty...

Draco sauve la jeune équipe de Quidditch et fait un massage bienfaiteur à Harry... Pour cela, Harry accepte la proposition de Hermione de lui accorder le droit de voir ses parents à la sortie au Prés-au-lard... Une attaque de Mangemorts provoque l'occasion pour Fenrir de faire sa déclaration à Draco...

Draco se fait kidnapper par Pettigrew pendant sa régression et se retrouve entre les mains de Voldemort. Fenrir le sauve au péril de sa vie...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Merci à Ishtar, ma bêta… mais je préfère dire maintenant ma petite esclave des fautes : c'est une expression de Phenixmiyavi que j'ai trouvée adorable… Merci à toi !**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 19 : Destination **

.

Le voyage par Portoloin fut un véritable calvaire pour son corps endolori par les _Crucio_ de Voldemort... Mais Draco n'en avait que faire pour l'instant. Il garderait à jamais l'image de la dernière scène qu'il avait vue avant son brusque départ : Fenrir Greyback, se dressant, fier mais gravement blessé et résigné, entre lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Comment pouvait-on avoir un geste aussi chevaleresque quand toute personne pensait que l'on était la pire pourriture au monde ?

Son esprit était si profondément troublé que le jeune homme ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il était arrivé à destination, dans un étrange roulé-boulé. Les yeux encore fermés, il réalisa qu'il était dans une forêt : l'odeur de verdure, le vent, le crissement des feuilles sous son corps qui tremblait... Il ouvrit doucement les paupières et tenta de se relever. Il s'appuya contre un arbre. Essoufflé, il observa ce qui l'entourait. Oui, une forêt mais pas n'importe laquelle... C'était la Forêt Interdite. Il en était sûr !

Draco frissonna accentuant le tremblement de son corps. Il n'était pas encore totalement sorti d'affaire. Il fallait échapper aux dangers de cet endroit maudit. Il tenta quelques pas mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'effondra... Comment allait-il rejoindre la sécurité du château alors qu'il était à peine capable de tenir debout ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux puis l'image de son Sauveur Bestial s'imposa dans son esprit. Il n'allait pas se laisser aller là comme un enfant apeuré alors que l'homme avait donné sa vie pour lui ! Il essaya de nouveau de se mettre debout. Titubant, il se dirigea au hasard. Comment faire pour retrouver son chemin ? Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais la logique voulait qu'un Portoloin nous envoie dans un endroit "pratique" donc il ne devait pas se trouver si loin que cela de la lisière...

Son corps meurtri se rappela encore à son bon souvenir et il fut pris de crampes qui lui firent perdre son précaire équilibre. Il se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur la litière humide de cette forêt magique... Il cacha son visage dans son bras tentant de calmer la douleur...

Des bruissements se firent entendre autour de lui. Inquiet, Draco releva la tête et scruta les fourrés. Il aperçut plusieurs paires d'yeux rouges qui l'observaient fixement. Il s'assit et prit une grosse branche près de lui. Dans cette position, il aurait plus de stabilité et il pourrait peut-être se défendre...

Les prédateurs se déplacèrent à nouveau. Combien pouvaient-ils être ? Plus d'une dizaine à première vue mais son jugement était quelque peu faussé par les atroces élancements de son corps. Puis soudain, les créatures décidèrent de passer à l'offensive et Draco eut l'horreur de voir une douzaine d'Acromentulas sauter à quelques mètres de lui et l'encercler. Il était pris au piège...Mais les araignées n'avançaient pas. Leurs chélicères venimeux **(1)** relevés prêts à fondre sur leur proie, elles hésitaient : la viande avait une odeur de la dangereuse bête de lune...

La scène était figée. Douze Acromentulas méfiantes et un jeune homme armé d'un simple bâton...

Draco était désespéré. Merlin, il n'avait pas échappé au plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps pour finir en gueuleton pour arachnides ! Sans comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi, ses pensées l'amenèrent à penser très fort à une seule personne : Harry ! Je t'en prie ! Viens me chercher !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dix élèves couraient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils passèrent discrètement devant la Grande Salle sans une pensée pour le dîner qui avait débuté... Ou presque... Ron se demandait s'il n'aurait pas été plus judicieux de se lancer dans une telle aventure le ventre bien plein !

Ils étaient presque arrivés à la porte du château quand Harry s'effondra pris de terribles convulsions. Ses amis se précipitèrent, interdits par cette chute...

« Merlin ! Harry mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Avant même de réfléchir à quoique se soit, Harry s'était calmé et se releva difficilement. Il murmura entre deux souffles courts :

« Voldemort le torture ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche sinon... Il le tuera ! »

Faisant fi de sa douleur, il se précipita sur la porte et l'ouvrit pour se lancer vers leur destination d'origine. Interloqués, ses camarades se reprirent et lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils passèrent devant la cabane d'Hagrid... Le jour commençait à baisser mais une fois passé la lisière de la forêt, le peu de lumière qui restait laissa place à une froide pénombre, faisant frissonner les courageux élèves qui s'y précipitaient...

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où le Serpentard s'était fait kidnapper.

« C'est là ! Déclara Harry en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Es-tu sûr, Harry ?

- Oui, je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette scène. J'ai tous les détails en tête...

- Êtes-vous tous prêts ? N'oubliez que nous risquons de tomber au milieu d'une bande de Mangemorts enragés et que...

- Hermione ! Je t'en prie ! On sait tout cela ! Chaque seconde compte ! Draco risque de ne pas tenir longtemps ! Dépêche-toi !

- Désolée, Harry ! »

La Gryffondor leva sa baguette pour se lancer dans des arabesques compliquées en murmurant une longue incantation en latin.

« Hermione ! Arrête !! Arrête !! »

La jeune femme étonnée stoppa ses mouvements.

« Harry, si je m'arrête maintenant, je risque de ne pas pouvoir retrouver le chemin que j'ai presque...

- Non, il n'est plus là-bas !

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Neville.

- Je... Je le sens... Il est là, quelque part... Il a besoin de moi. Je le sais.

- Mais Harry... » Essaya Ron.

Mais le Gryffondor était déjà parti. Ses camarades se regardèrent. Que devaient-ils faire ? Ils avaient suivi le jeune homme dans ce qui était déjà une dangereuse entreprise et là cela tournait à la folie... Mais ils avaient confiance en leur héros et, après un échange silencieux pour se mettre d'accord, ils se lancèrent à sa suite...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco était agenouillé, une main au sol et l'autre brandissant une branche morte. Une des immenses créatures à huit pattes s'était avancée pour mieux capter l'odeur étrange qu'il dégageait... Non, ce n'était une bête de la lune, seulement son odeur... C'était bien un humain donc une proie potentielle. L'Acromentula avança encore mais le jeune homme abattit sur elle son bâton ce qui la fit reculer. Après avoir échappé au coup, elle cracha son venin que la future victime évita...

« Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Oh pitié ! Je ne veux pas finir déchiqueté par ces sales bêtes ! »

L'attaque manquée excita les araignées qui bondirent toutes vers lui. Draco mit ses deux mains sur sa tête. Tout était fini ! Pourtant rien ne se passa... Il se redressa et osa jeter un coup d'œil entre ses bras... Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine : Harry !

Apparemment, il avait stupéfixié les créatures qui étaient les plus proches de lui et s'attaquait maintenant aux autres araignées particulièrement furieuses qu'on les interrompe juste avant le repas... Harry était venu le sauver !

« Une pour chacun ! » Hurla-t-il.

Et le Gryffondor n'était pas venu seul. Derrière lui, il reconnut d'autres élèves,... Mais il remarque surtout Weasley et sa peur légendaire des bêtes à huit pattes qui était si pâle que l'on ne voyez plus ses tâches de rousseur ! Malgrè tout, il se battait comme un beau diable... Ah les Gryffondors !

L'attaque d'une des Acromentulas l'obligea à reprendre sa propre défense. Mais il se sentait si faible et la bête était puissante. Elle eut vite le dessus au sens propre comme au figuré et Draco put admirer ses chélicères et son céphalothorax **(2)** de très près...

Les deux mains plaquées contre la créature, il sentit soudain celle-ci se raidir puis elle disparut de son champ de vision...

« Draco ! Mon ange ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'Acromentula gisait aux pieds de Harry qui se précipita vers lui. Se jetant à genoux à ses côtés, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui... Draco soupira. Il était sauvé et il pouvait se laisser aller dans les bras de son Sauveur... Son Sauveur... Nooooonn ! Fenrir ! Il ne put contrôler ses sanglots.

« Draco... ça ira... Mon ange, je suis là. Tu es sauvé... Murmurait son compagnon.

- Moi oui mais pas Fenrir ! »

Harry ne comprit pas cette phrase, qu'il imputa au traumatisme du jeune homme...

« Lui, non plus ne pourra plus jamais mettre ses sales griffes sur toi !

- Non, Harry ! » Hurla Draco en tentant de le repousser.

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent. Harry affichait un air d'incompréhension devant le visage baigné de larmes de Draco.

« Il est... Il est... mort pour... pour me sauver ! »

Sa tête retomba sur l'épaule du Gryffondor qui le serra contre lui, toujours perdu face à cette curieuse attitude. Puis le corps du Veela se fit soudain plus lourd... Les sanglots se turent... Draco avait perdu connaissance...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

« _Avada_ _Kedavra_ ! » Lança le Seigneur des Ténèbres vers l'impudent qui osait lui tenir tête. Il regarda l'éclair vert jaillir de sa baguette, se précipiter vers sa proie pour finalement percuter le sol... vide... déplaçant seulement un nuage de poussière...

Voldemort embrassa la pièce de son regard glacial. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il ait manqué sa cible ? Où était passé le loup-garou ? Il posa son regard de serpent venimeux sur les Mangemorts présents. Il sentait leur peur...

« Où est le loup-garou ? »

Personne n'osa lui répondre. Une rage sans nom le submergea. Il leva sa baguette et commença à lancer à tous les malheureux présents son sort favori :

« _Crucio ! Crucio !! Crucio_ !! »

Il s'arrêta brusquement. Un autre Mangemort manquait à l'appel : Evan Rosier !

« Où-est-Evan ? »

Voldemort avait ponctué dangereusement chacun de ses mots. Les personnes face à lui se relevaient péniblement pour s'incliner silencieusement. Aucun n'avait vu ce qui s'était passé, concentré sur le départ du jeune Malfoy...

Là, le Lord Noir se souvint... Evan était éperdument et désespérément amoureux de Greyback. Il n'en avait pas tenu compte, ne s'intéressant pas à ce genre de détails dérisoires. Avait-il perdu la tête pour sauver l'élu de son cœur ? L'avait-il trahi pour un être qui n'avait jamais daigné poser les yeux sur lui ? Il aurait dû abattre cet imbécile dès qu'il s'était aperçu d'une telle faiblesse ! Ses Mangemorts ne devaient avoir aucun sentiment pour être de bons serviteurs... Il y veillerait à l'avenir... Un Mangemort devait être froid et sans cœur ou mort !

Voldemort vérifia ses barrières anti-transplanages... Toujours en place ! Donc ils s'étaient enfuis par Portoloin... Il fallait sévir vite et fort.

« Avery !

- Oui, Maitre ! Répondit précipitamment le Mangemort.

- Tu vas retourner au Ministère et lancer un avis de recherche pour ces deux traîtres en précisant bien qu'ils sont dangereux pour la population. Notre cher Premier Ministre comprendra le message ! Immédiatement et emmène MacNair !

- Oui, Maître... Répondit-il en s'empressant de sortir, trop heureux d'échapper à cette situation, suivi de son acolyte…

- Severus !

- Oui, Maître...

- Tu vas retourner à Poudlard et inciter le vieil homme à réunir l'Ordre pour des nouvelles très importantes. Arrange-toi pour que Lupin soit là puis annonce la fuite de Greyback. Précise bien qu'il est blessé et seul. Le jeune loup sera tenté de prendre sa vengeance sur notre traître ! De plus, tu m'indiqueras si on a réussi à retrouver le jeune Malfoy... Va !

- Oui, Maître... »

Le Maître des Potions prit aussi rapidement congé mais il avait surtout hâte de retrouver Draco.

« Lucius… Mon cher Lucius… Ton fils nous a trahi… Siffla le Lord.

- Maître, il n'était pas conscient de ses actes. Greyback l'a manipulé ! Il vous a trahi pour le garder pour lui seul… Il aime faire comme cela avec ses jeunes proies et il a dû penser qu'il…

- Ça suffit ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'abreuves de tes stupides explications ! Va retrouver ton fils et ramène-le !

- Oui, Maître ! »

Lucius sortit avec ses deux fidèles ombres…

« Bellatrix…

- À votre service, Maître…

- Le sort qui devait briser leur lien n'a pas fonctionné… Comme je suis sûr pour la potion et l'incantation, tu va chercher quel est le problème du côté du lien.

- Maître, je ne sais par où commencer…

- Les femmes sont des créatures sournoises et retorses donc je suis sûr que tu trouveras ! Va ! »

Cet homme savait parler aux femmes… Bellatrix réprima sa colère et soupira avant de se relever pour partir accomplir sa mission…

Ne restaient plus dans la Salle du Trône que le Lord Noir et Peter Pettigrew.

« Peter, sale rat, viens ici ! »

Le Mangemort rampa aux pieds de son Maître.

« Oui, Mon Seigneur…

- Je veux que tu t'occupes aussi de me ramener le jeune Malfoy…Je n'ai aucune confiance en son père…

- Comme vous le désirerez… Répondit le rat en s'inclinant pour prendre congé.

- Au fait, Peter… Si tu me rapportes Draco pour que je puisse briser le lien, tu pourras le garder pour tes plaisirs personnels… J'espère que cela te motivera un peu plus…

- Oh merci, Maître ! »

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malsaine, s'imaginant tout ce qu'endurerait le jeune blond sous son joug…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Evan tenait le corps inanimé du loup-garou avec beaucoup de difficulté… Trébuchant en arrivant à destination, il s'effondra. Leurs membres entremêlés, il reprit son souffle quelques instants contre la poitrine de l'homme inconscient. Il en avait si longtemps rêvé de ce moment où il reposerait sa tête contre l'homme de ses fantasmes. C'était comme il l'avait imaginé : chaud, doux, avec une odeur de musc… C'était parfait… presque… L'homme sous son corps était inconscient, blessé,… non-consentant ! Mais il le ferait changer d'avis ! Maintenant il avait l'occasion idéale pour lui dire… Lui dire à quel point il l'aimait ! Lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait !

Il se dépêtra des membres du loup-garou et se relava. Avec un simple _Ligardium Leviosa_, il souleva le corps lourd pour l'emmener dans la chambre la plus proche. Il le posa délicatement sur le lit. Fenrir émit un gémissement. Il souffrait même dans son inconscience. Les sorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient été terribles. Le corps du loup-garou en témoignait : les plaies saignaient maintenant abondamment et le voyage par Portoloin n'avait pas aidé ; des tremblements violents parcouraient son corps comme s'il était encore sous l'emprise d'un _Crucio_.

Ne connaissant pas les sorts que Fenrir avait subis, il se décida à utiliser des méthodes non-magiques pour ne prendre aucun risque…

Evan déshabilla doucement l'homme pour se rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts. Il se figea. Ce n'était pas tant les plaies qui stupéfiait le Mangemort mais les vieilles cicatrices qui zébraient tout le corps du loup-garou. Sa vie devait être un véritable enfer…

L'heure suivante se passa dans d'interminables nettoyages et désinfections des plaies visibles… Evan avait quelques notions de médicomagie… Mais que pouvait-il faire pour les tremblements ? Il ne savait pas soigner les nerfs et craignait d'aggraver les choses s'il utilisait une potion calmante…

Il s'assit sur la chaise près du lit et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il était trop perdu pour réfléchir correctement. Et s'il laissait le soin au temps d'arranger les choses ? Le loup-garou en avait vu d'autres et son corps devait être habitué à récupérer sans aucune aide extérieure… Du moins, l'espérait-il…

Il se leva pour couvrir le corps meurtri de l'homme d'une épaisse couverture et retourna sur sa chaise. Il observa le visage du blessé… Ses traits étaient crispés de douleur…

L'homme soupira. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Sur le coup, il en avait été certain. Voir son amour torturé ainsi avait déjà été un calvaire mais le voir sur le point de mourir dignement face au plus terrible des mages noirs avait été insoutenable… Et sans s'en rendre compte , il avait sorti son Portoloin de secours… Qui n'en avait pas par ces temps dangereux ? Il avait bondi vers Fenrir, l'avait attrapé et avait prononcé le mot de passe qui déclenchait l'objet magique…

Et maintenant, il était là dans cette maison incartable, avec un homme dont il savait que le cœur était déjà pris… Ils allaient être obligé de se cacher. Ils étaient en danger, en danger de mort… Ils étaient des traîtres et l'autre camp ne voudrait pas d'eux…

Après ces sombres pensées, Evan était bien moins convaincu de la justesse de sa décision. Il tendit la main et caressa tendrement une joue… Un hématome l'avait bleuie… Il n'aurait pu le laisser mourir ! Il était en vie mais il lui avait seulement accordé un sursis… Pour cela, il s'était lui-même mis en danger et il avait compromis l'avenir de son fils… Peut-être que Potter qui s'était pris d'affection pour lui saurait le protéger. Mais il avait un doute après ce qui était arrivé au jeune Malfoy. Il avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb lui était tombée sur les épaules…

Evan posa sa tête sur le lit près l'homme blessé. Il ferma les yeux et serra dans ses mains celle du loup-garou. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry était arrivé à l'infirmerie en courant, portant Draco dans ses bras...

« Madame Pomfresh ! Madame Pomfresh ! Vite ! Draco est blessé !

- Encore ! Mais enfin Monsieur Potter, que lui avez-vous encore fait ?

- Mais Madame, il a été kidnappé par Peter Pettigrew et amener à Voldemort qui l'a torturé !

- Oh Merlin ! Mais comment s'en était-il sorti ?

- Je ne sais pas... mais nous l'avons trouvé dans la Forêt Interdite, cernée par des Acromentulas...

- Forêt où vous ne deviez pas vous trouver car vous deviez laisser les adultes gérer cet enlèvement ! » Coupa une voix derrière eux.

Harry se retourna pour voir un directeur avec un air très sérieux qui ne lui connaissait pas...

« J'ai envoyé tes petits camarades de l'AD dans la Grande Salle pour avoir le dîner que vous avez manqué...

- Je suis désolé, Directeur, mais je devais faire quelque chose ! J'avais promis de le protéger !

- Je sais , Harry. C'était très courageux d'aller le sauver mais tu as été téméraire de penser que vous pouviez l'arracher de l'antre de Voldemort, toi et tes amis...

- Nous sommes arrivés à temps pour le sauver des Acromentulas... » Se défendit Harry.

Albus Dumbledore lui sourit. Il le réprimandait mais la lueur de fierté qui brillait dans ses yeux démentait le reproche...

« Je vais prévenir l'Ordre. Les plans ont changé... et nous en serons plus quand Severus reviendra...

- Il va être furieux après moi quand il le saura...

- Cela peut s'arranger... » Répondit le vieil homme les yeux brillants de malice.

Le directeur sortit laissant le jeune brun doublement inquiet pour son père...

L'infirmière s'affaira de longues minutes autour du jeune homme puis enfin elle daigna le laisser approcher.

Harry remit les couvertures du jeunes hommes bien en place sous le regard noir de Pompom et il retourna sur sa chaise. Il observa le visage du blessé… Ses traits étaient crispés de douleur…

Le jeune homme soupira. Pour une fois, il avait fait le bon choix ! Voir son compagnon torturé ainsi avait déjà été un calvaire mais le voir sur le point de mourir déchiqueté par ses affreuses bêtes avait été insoutenable… Il s'était lancé dans le combat sans réfléchir. Il devait sauver Draco coûte que coûte !

Et maintenant, il était là dans cette infirmerie, en sécurité… mais ils ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés. Dès que le Serpentard redeviendrait lui-même lui faudra qu'il parle, qu'il régle tous les problèmes entre eux, qu'il détruise tous les a priori entre eux... Enfin, si Draco le voulait bien après tout ce qu'il avait subi pour se mettre en sécurité, il ne lui en voudrait pas de lui en vouloir d'avoir échoué dans sa mission !

Après ces sombres pensées, Harry était bien moins convaincu de la sa future réconciliation avec son Veela et jeune compagnon... Il tendit la main et caressa tendrement une joue… Elle était si pâle… Il ferait bien plus attention à l'avenir : le jeune blond n'était sûrement pas heureux à ses côtés mais il serait dorénavant en totale sécurité... Enfin il l'espérait... Il fut saisi d'un doute en repensant à la ruse de l'infâme rat... Il avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb lui était tombée sur les épaules…

Harry posa sa tête sur le lit près de Draco. Il ferma les yeux et serra dans ses mains celle du jeune homme. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir...

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dans le bureau du Directeur...

« Mais comment a-t-il pu échapper au Lord Noir, Albus ?

- Je ne le sais pas, Minerva... Nous en saurons plus au retour de Severus...

- Donc nous annulons toute attaque contre le QG ennemi ? Demanda Alastor avec un ton quelque peu déçu.

- Oui, il n'y a plus rien là-bas qui nécessite un si grand risque.

- Et dans quel état est le pauvre ange ? Demanda Molly.

- Il est inconscient mais ses jours ne sont pas en danger... Entre, Severus ! inutile de frapper à la porte... »

Le Maître des Potions entra, le visage sans expression comme toujours... Comment le vieil homme savait-il qu'il était là et qu'il allait frapper à la porte ? Il l'étonnerait toujours même pour des choses aussi simples...

« Albus, Draco a pu s'échapper !

- Nous le savons. Il est actuellement à l'infirmerie... »

Severus soupira de soulagement.

« Mais comment...

- Harry l'a trouvé dans la Forêt Interdite.

- Et comment va-t-il ?

- Il est entre les bonnes mains de Pompom. Ne t'inquiète pas. Dis-nous plutôt ce qui s'est passé... »

Severus soupira et se cala contre le dos de son fauteuil.

« Quelque chose d'incroyable, Albus. J'étais là, désespéré et impuissant face au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui comptait grâce à la potion que j'ai moi-même faite et une incantation en fourchelangue briser le lien entre mon fils et mon filleul... Mais cela a échoué ! Vous m'entendez, Albus : échoué ! Allez-vous enfin nous dire ce qui cloche avec ce foutu lien ?

- Mon garçon, je t'assure que moins il aura de personnes au courant plus nos deux jeunes compagnons seront en sécurité. C'est bien le plus important, Severus ?

- Oui, mais tout de même...

- Comment Draco s'est-il échappé ? Demanda le rusé directeur pour détourner la conversation.

- De façon spectaculaire et inattendue ! Greyback l'a défendu au péril de sa vie puis il lui a donné son portoloin pour l'envoyer ailleurs que dans l'enfer où il se trouvait. Le Lord lui envoyait un _Avada_ quand Evan s'est interposé en utilisant lui aussi un portoloin pour s'enfuir... Une scène d'un roman d'amour et d'aventure chez les Mangemorts ! Nous sommes tous restés figés... jusqu'au _Crucio_...

- Intéressant... Murmura le vieil homme en se caressant la barbe.

- Draco est un miraculé...

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Arthur. Mais ce qui est intéressant, c'est qu'il y a des signes de rébellion parmi les fidèles de Voldemort...

- Greyback est tout simplement taré ! Il voulait garder le jeune pour lui seul tout simplement et il n'a pas réfléchi aux conséquences ! Grogna Remus.

- D'ailleurs, le Lord m'a envoyé pour espionner le retour de Draco mais aussi pour que tu saches que le loup-garou est blessé et seul ou presque...

- Dans l'espoir que je me lancerais dans une quête vengeresse ?

- Oui, ce qui le débarrasserait du traître...

- Mais au fait, que faisait mon fils dans la Forêt Interdite ?

- Je lui donnais un cours de zoologie à lui et quelques camarades intéressés, répondit Dumbledore sans hésitation.

- Des camarades comme Granger, Weasley, Granger, Londubas, Crivey, et toute la clique de l'AD ? Rétorqua Severus les yeux plissés de colère.

- Oui, l'AD, le clud des Anatomistes Débutants a commencé ses cours aujourd'hui même. » Déclara le vieux roublard de la manière la plus innocente qui soit...

Le Maître des Potions soupira : entre son fils, son filleul, le comportement anormal des Mangemorts, les tortures du Lord et ce vieil homme qui se payait sa tête, il allait vraiment avoir une année difficile !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Quelque part, dans une maison incartable..._

Ses muscles étaient si raides qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger... Fenrir souleva difficilement ses paupières. Où était-il ? Il essaya de se redresser ce qui lui prouva déjà qu'il n'était pas mort ! Il embrassa la pièce du regard... Une chambre claire et belle...

En essayant de lever son bras, il entendit un gémissement. Il tourna sa tête pour voir une chevelure brune près de lui... Il avait la curieuse sensation d'avoir déjà vu cette couleur quelque part. La personne bougea laissant apparaître son visage... Rosier ! Mais que faisait-il là à lui tenir la main ?

« Tu es réveillé enfin ?

-...

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Je pense que oui...

- Je vais changer tes bandages..

- Mais où suis-je ?

- Tu es en sécurité dnas une maison que personne ne peut repérer. D'ailleurs, personne n'est au courant de son existence. C'était la cachette de Regulus Black...

- Tu la connais bien, toi ! Rétorqua le loup-garou avec un ton un peu aggressif.

- Regulus était mon ami d'enfance...

- Pourquoi suis-je, là ? Coupa Fenrir, de plus en plus inquiet.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? » Demanda Evan avec hésitation et déception.

Evan avait cessé ses soins... Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils tentant de se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs : la Salle du Trône, le Lord Noir, Draco, sa décision, le départ du louveteau, _l'Avada_... Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Comment m'en suis-sorti ?

- J'avais un Portoloin...

- Tu m'as sauvé ?

- Oui... Répondit timidement le Mangemort dans un souffle.

- Pourquoi ? »

Parce que je t'aime depuis si longtemps ! Je t'aime à prendre le risque de tout trahir ! Je t'aime au point de risquer ma vie !

« J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'admiration pour toi et je trouve que tu serais un meilleur chef que le Lord ! »

Fenrir ouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec un sourcil levé...

Bravo ! Se dit Evan à lui-même. Encore une occasion idéale que tu manques et en plus pour dire une crétinerie pareille !

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux et Evan reprit ses soins pour reprendre contenance...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_De retour dans l'infirmerie..._

Ses muscles étaient si raides qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger... Draco souleva difficilement ses paupières. Où était-il ? Il essaya de se redresser. Il embrassa la pièce du regard. L'infirmerie...

En essayant de lever son bras, il entendit un gémissement. Il tourna sa tête pour voir une chevelure brune près de lui... Harry !

« Tu es réveillé enfin, mon ange ?

-...

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Je pense que oui...

- Veux-tu un peu d'eau ?

- Oui... Comment suis-je arrivé là ?

- Je t'ai porté depuis la Forêt Interdite... Tu te souviens les vilaines grosses araignées qui t'attaquaient. »

Draco pâlit au souvenir de cette horrible scène. Il avait eu si peur de finir déchiqueté puis mangé par ces affreuses créatures.

Harry sentit la détresse du jeune homme qu'il pensait toujours en régression. Il se leva sans lui lâcher la main, vint s'assoir sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras pour le câliner tendrement...

Draco se raidit. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait au Gryffondor ? Un coup il soufflait le froid, un coup il soufflait le chaud ! il était complètement... Sa réflexion s'arrêta là, quand quelques souvenirs des jours précédents remontèrent à la surface... rien ne lui serait épargné !

Harry lui caressait gentiment le dos. Allez encore quelques secondes et il lui disait...

« Harry...

- Oui, mon ange ?

- J'ai récupéré tous mes souvenirs. »

Draco sentit le Gryffondor se figer.

« Tous ? Souffla le jeune brun.

- Oui, tous... »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais c'était si drôle à dire !

Harry le lâcha vivement et alla s'assoir sur sa chaise droit comme un i.

« Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire dès le début au lieu de jouer ton sale serpent sournois pour te moquer de moi ! »

Bravo ! Se dit Harry à lui-même. Encore une magnifique phrase qui va sûrement t'aider pour te rapprocher de lui !

L'aggressivité pour se défendre... Draco commençait à comprendre les réactions stupides de son compagnon...

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux qui fut coupé par l'entrée en fanfare des deux autres membres du trio d'or...

« Harry, comment va Draco ?

- S'il n'avait pas été déjà éveillé, il le serait avec le boucan que tu as fait.

- Je te l'avais dit de ralentir et de te calmer ! Le sermona en plus Hermione.

- Désolé... »

Ils s'approchèrent tous deux du lit et embrassèrent tour à tour Draco sur son front. Celui-ci un sourcil levé se disait qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il récuppére tous ses souvenirs pour savoir qu'est-ce qui l'emmenait à une telle situation... Berk, la belette l'a embrassé !

« On a eu très peur pour toi, tu sais mon poussin... »

Mon poussin ?

« Tu as eu surtout peur pour toi ! Tu étais terrorisé dans la Forêt face aux gigantesques araignées ! se moqua Hermione.

- Oui, j'avais peur ! Et alors ? Vous aussi et il y avait de quoi ! Mais je n'allais pas laisser Harry sauver Draco tout seul ! Le pauvre chéri, il a dû avoir très peur !

- Arrête Ron ! Tu ressembles à ta mère comme cela !

- Je suis très fier de ma mère ! Répondit le rouquin outré .

- J'en suis sûre mais on en reparlera quand elle te pincera les joues en t'appelant mon bébé chéri !

- Oui mais moi, je n'ai pas le comportement d'un adorable bébé de trois ans !

- Pas si sûr ! » Annonça la jeune fille faisant rougir le jeune homme.

Harry riait. Il n'allait pas être le seul à se ridiculiser devant le Serpentard qui regardait lui aussi la scène, amusé.

« Weasley, je ne voudrais pas t'interrompre mais qui appelles-tu bébé adorable ? Demanda sournoisement Draco.

- Et bien toi... »

Le rouquin se figea, prit une teinte encore plus riche en carmin et partit en courant.

« Je vais le rattraper. Je crois qu'il aura besoin de soutien. » Déclara Hermione avec un clin d'oeil pour les deux compagnons.

Le silence qui régnait avant l'arrivée des deux amis reprit possession des lieux...

Après de longues minutes, il fut coupé par Harry :

« Je te demande pardon, Draco...

- Pour quoi exactement ? tu as tellement de choses à te faire pardonner... Rétorqua le jeune blond amer.

- Pour tout et je ferai tout pour cela.

- Même ne plus rien me cacher et me faire confiance ? »

Le Gryffondor rougit et baissa les yeux. Que répondre à cela ? Il y avait tant de zones d'ombre encore.

« Harry... Dit doucement le Veela.

- Oui...

- Je suis moi aussi désolé d'être resté sur mes positions te donnant l'impression que tu étais dans ton bon droit... Je ferai tout pour que notre couple reparte sur de bonnes bases... mais je veux que tu arrêtes de me considérer comme un ennemi potentiel. Je suis et je resterai désormais à tes côtés... que je le veuille ou non ! »

Un lourd silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux compagnons. Aucun des deux n'osaient aller plus loin, espérer un peu plus... Puis Harry se décida en bon Gryffondor. Il se devait de faire le premier pas, lui qui avait tout fait pour éviter tout contact supplerflu avec le Serpentard !

« Draco... J'aimerais que tu le fasses parce que tu le désires et non parce que tu y es obligé... Et je peux peut-être espérer... Enfin... Peut-être... Si toi tu veux... Enfin...

- Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop ! Le beau vocabulaire que tu as appris est en train de se faire la malle ! Se moqua le jeune aristocrate avec un air supérieur et un petit sourire en coin.

- Je t'interdis de me... »

Harry s'arrêta, là. Les yeux de Draco brillaient de malice et il se retenait de rire... Il s'était fait avoir et avait démarré au quart de tour.

« Tu sais, Harry... Ce n'est pas parce que je peux être un peu sarcastique que je ne peux pas avoir de sentiments... »

Le Gryffondor, surpris, toujours le regard plongé dans celui bleu orage, se souvint d'une scène...

« Draco... Sous le saule pleureur... Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ?

- Et toi ?

- Non ! Coupa Harry brusquement. Je voulais juste te faire réagir car je venais de me rendre compte de mon comprtement ignoble. »

Le jeune blond haussa un sourcil.

« Tu m'as insulté et humilié pour m'aider à prendre conscience que tu m'avais jusqu'ici insulté et humilié... C'est d'une logique qui m'échappe... Les chemins de l'esprit d'un Gryffondor sont impénétrables...

- Je...

- C'est bon. Inutile de t'enliser encore plus. Je sais que tu es maladroit et je devrais m'y faire... Comme toi, tu devras t'habituer à mes petits travers...

- Je ne suis pas rassuré. Ta liste de défauts est beaucoup plus longue que la mienne ! Rétorqua Harry sournoisement faisant rire le blond.

- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas un petit côté Serpentard ?

- Comme je t'ai promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de zones d'ombre entre nous, je dois aussi te raconter ma cérémonie de tri par le Choixpeau !

- Il me semblait que tout s'était passé normalement... Un peu longuet... mais normal.

- Eh bien le côté "longuet" s'explique par le fait que le Choixpeau essayait de me persuader que j'aurais un grand avenir en allant à Serpentard. J'étais tellement contre me retrouver dans la maison de l'assassin de mes parents... et...

- Et avec moi qui venais de me prendre le râteau du siècle !

- Oui... Finit Harry, gêné...

- Donc tu aurais pu être un Serpentard... Annonça Draco rêveur.

- Non, je pense que Gryffondor est vraiment une maison qui me convient ! Le Choixpeau a dû faire une erreur...

- Sais-tu que les objets magiques font rarement des erreurs !

- Sais-tu que dès qu'il y a une bizarrerie, elle est pour moi ? »

Harry s'était penché à quelques centimètres de Draco, pour ponctuer sa réponse en plantant un regard amusé dans celui de son compagnon... Le souvenir de leur baiser lui revint en tête. Le Gryffondor franchit la petite distance qui les séparait pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du Serpentard. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de ce geste spontané. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer une langue timide mais curieuse qui trouva sa jumelle et l'emmena dans un ballet enthousiaste... Plus rien ne serait pareil entre eux...

« Monsieur Potter ! Je vous prierai de laisser Monsieur Malfoy se reposer ! »

Ah si les regards pouvaient tuer, l'infirmière aurait été doublement foudroyée sur place !

« Et inutile de prendre cet air avec moi ! Je vais mettre ce jeune homme dans un coma artificiel quelques jours pour qu'il récupère au plus vite. Vous pourrez batifoler à ce moment-là mais pas avant ! Allez ! Ouste ! Du balai ! »

Harry refusa de bouger.

« Je veux rester près de mon compagnon ! Le Veela se rétablit beaucoup mieux si les deux compagnons sont dans les bras l'un de l'autre ! Je l'ai lu !

- C'est vrai mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de place pour donner mes soins... Alors mettez-vous un peu plus loin et je vous accorderai l'autorisation exceptionnelle de veiller votre compagnon une fois que j'aurais fini !

- On aura tout le temps de s'expliquer après, Harry et plus si tu le désires... »

Le gryffondor rougit mais il céda sa place à l'infirmière...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Quelque part, dans une maison incartable donc que vous n'êtes toujours pas prêts de trouver..._

Fenrir soupira et baissa son livre. Il s'étira difficilement pour détendre ses muscles encore endoloris...

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était dans cette maison en convalescence avec Evan pour infirmier. Et il s'ennuyait ferme ! Rien d'autre à faire que de lire... Heureusement que cette bibliothèque était bien fournie mais un peu d'exercice lui aurait fait du bien !

Il se leva pour ranger son livre et en prendre un autre... Il parcourait les rayons. Que choisirait -il pour tenir jusqu'au diner ? D'ailleurs, de ce côté-là, il n'avait rien n'a redire. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien mangé de sa vie. Evan était un véritable cordon bleu... Evan... L'homme avait parfois des comportements curieux mais il pouvait tout de même supporter quelques excentricités de la part de celui-ci qui lui avait sauvé la vie ! Pourquoi l'avait-il fait, d'ailleurs ? Il trouvait son explication bancale... Cela sentait le mensonge... En parlant d'odeur, le livre qu'il venait de prendre puait la magie noire. Intéressant... Il l'ouvrit et un parchemin s'en échappa. Il le rattrapa vivement ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur : il oubliait toujours que son corpps avait besoin d'être ménagé encore quelques temps...

Il parcourut le parchemin avec curiosité mais au fur et à mesure qu'il le lisait sa main trembla, ses yeux se rétrécirent, son coeur se mit à nattre la chamade,... C'était la solution à tous ses problèmes !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Evan était dans le couloir de la bibliothèque. Allez courage, dis-lui ! Non, pas maintenant ! Tu as déjà dit ça hier ! Décide-toi sinon il repartira d'ici et tu ne lui aura toujours pas déclaré que tu l'aimes ! Tu auras encore manqué une occasion en or ! Bon, j'y vais cette fois le bonheur est à ma portée !

Il frappa à la porte et entendit un joyeux "Entrez". Il l'ouvrit et entra.

« Fenrir, je dois te parler...

- Cela tombe bien moi aussi !

- Ah... répondit l'homme avec espoir.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de nous sortir de là, de nous faire accepter par le camp de la lumière, de nous venger du Lord et par la même occasion conquérir Draco ! » Déclara le loup-garou.

La déception était immense. Il avait encore manqué sa chance. Evan regrettait terriblement son habit de Mangemort. Son masque lui aurait permis de pouvoir cacher les larmes qu'il aurait certainelment laissé couler...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 19**

.

**(1)** Les chélicères ressemblent à des crochets au niveau de la bouche... Note de ma bêta, Ishtar : comment elle étale sa science la spécialiste de bio (à dire avec l'accent du 9-3) !

**(2)** Chez les araignée la tête et le thorax ne font qu'un d'où le nom "céphalothorax "... Note de ma bêta , Ishtar : Tout ça pour dire qu'elle a la tête chevillée au corps, peuh ! lol

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**RAR :**

J'insiste pour passer un message aux anonymes, donc merci à : **Lyrie** (Exigences satisfaites ou en cours... Pour le gâteau, je n'arrive pas à l'envoyer par e-mail ! lol), **Hypnos** (Zen ! Tout va s'arranger ! ;). ), **Lassary** (Fenrir est vivant ! lol Pour le reste, peut-être... lol),** Lafolleorange** (Contente ? Tu as eu Harry, Fenir, Evan et Draco !),** Alexiel** (Pitié !! lol), **Gladys Evans** (Tu y a cru mais non, il n'est pas mort !), **LuneBleue** (Fenrir est vivant...), **Douce** (Oui, je l'ai sauvé !), **Yanlua**, **...**, **Mel**, **Anonyme** (Mais oui, je suis horrible ! J'adore ! lol), **Anabanana** (Alors toujours satisfaite après ce chapitre !), **Anon**, **Babou **(J'espère que le sort de Fenrir t'a plu ! lol), **Paprika Star** (Je t'ai bien eu pour Fenrir mais je suis sûre que tu ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir sauvé ! lol), **Sev91** (Cruelle ? Merci, j'aime les compliments ! lol Pour les questions, je reste tout de même à ta disposition comme promis...), **Lia** (Désolée, mais ce n'est pas à cause de Harry que le lien a échoué... presque !),

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** Êtes tous heureux que Fenrir soit vivant ? J'en suis sûre vu les reviews que vous m'avez laissées ! lol Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous avez une idée de ce qu'a découvert notre gentil méchant loup-garou ! ;)

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi... ! ;)

.


	20. Chapter 20 : Initiation

**.**

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement à cette union en imposant des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci adopte un petit chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty...

Draco sauve la jeune équipe de Quidditch et fait un massage bienfaiteur à Harry... Pour cela, Harry accepte la proposition de Hermione de lui accorder le droit de voir ses parents à la sortie au Prés-au-lard... Une attaque de Mangemorts provoque l'occasion pour Fenrir de faire sa déclaration à Draco...

Draco se fait kidnapper par Pettigrew pendant sa régression et se retrouve entre les mains de Voldemort. Fenrir le sauve au péril de sa vie...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Merci à ma petite esclave des fautes, Ishtar ! S'il reste des erreurs, c'est parce que j'ai changé beaucoup de choses après sa correction et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à demain... Je mérite un petit bisou, n'est-ce pas ? Mais non pas pour les fautes pour le délai ! XD**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 20 : Initiation **

.

Harry caressa le visage du jeune blond toujours plongé dans son coma réparateur… L'infirmière avait été intraitable sur ce fait : trois jours de repos complet dans un sommeil artificiel pour éviter les séquelles de tout ce que son esprit avait subi en si peu de temps : chocs psychologiques, régression, _Crucio_,… Sans compter que son moral n'était pas au beau fixe avant toutes ces péripéties…

Le Gryffondor soupira et regarda le ciel par les fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Il avait eu un début d'explication avec Draco mais ce n'était pas suffisant… Prometteur mais pas suffisant…

En si peu de temps, il avait complètement changé d'avis sur le Serpentard. Il s'était rendu compte que derrière son apparence froide, guindée et indifférente se cachait un être passionné, tendre et plein d'esprit…

Il revint poser son regard sur le Veela : il était beau si on aimait les blonds. Le Gryffondor avait toujours préféré les grands bruns charismatiques mais, là, il pouvait faire une exception…

Madame Pomfresh arriva à ce moment.

« Monsieur Potter, votre compagnon se réveillera d'ici quelques minutes. Mais je vous préviens ! Monsieur Malfoy aura besoin de calme et de repos !

- Oui, Madame. »

Pour la suite de la discussion, c'était fichu !

Harry s'assit sur le bord du lit et saisit délicatement la main du jeune homme. Il observa ses traits se crisper à ses tentatives d'éveil. Quelques secondes… Il sentit ses doigts se crisper sur sa main. Le réveil était proche…

« Draco… Draco… Tu m'entends ?

- Humm…

- Draco, réveille-toi… C'est moi, Harry…

- Et tu crois que c'est censé me motiver à me réveiller. » Grommela le blond.

Harry sourit : un Draco sarcastique était un Draco qui allait bien !

« Monsieur Malfoy, je vais vous examiner, intervint l'infirmière. Après vous dînerez léger et vous vous reposerez de nouveau. »

La femme fusilla du regard le Gryffondor qui se poussa non sans mauvaise volonté. Elle passa plusieurs fois sa baguette au-dessus du corps du jeune homme allongé en marmonnant ses incantations. Elle fronça les sourcils et recommença. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Les deux jeunes compagnons étaient aux aguets. Qu'arrivait-il à Draco ? Encore...

« Madame Pomfresh… Tenta Harry inquiet.

- Silence ! »

Elle recommença ses gestes avec des incantations différentes puis s'arrêta et offrit un sourire aux deux jeunes hommes.

« Je n'en suis pas encore sûre mais je vous annonce la possibilité de l'arrivée d'un heureux événement. Messieurs, vous allez peut-être être papas ! »

La nouvelle n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Draco et Harry étaient tétanisés. Papas ? Mais ils étaient trop jeunes, pas prêts,… Ils se regardèrent gênés. Qu'allaient-ils faire ?

« Bien, Monsieur Malfoy, nous vérifierons cela, ce soir, par une potion de révélation. Mais quelque soit le résultat, il va vous falloir encore plus de repos et de calme que je ne le pensais… Donc Monsieur Potter, veillez à ce qu'il ne fasse pas d'efforts physiques et qu'il n'ait pas de nouvelles bouleversantes.

- Après celle-là, je pense que rien ne peut le traumatiser ! » Rétorqua le Survivant.

L'infirmière lui lança un regard noir avant de sortir, laissant deux jeunes hommes très mal à l'aise.

« Comment prends-tu cette nouvelle, Draco ?

- à ton avis ?

- Mal…

- Oui, que veux-tu que l'on fasse d'un enfant maintenant ? Nous sommes encore à l'école, nous ne savons pas ce que nous allons faire l'année prochaine, Voldemort est à nos trousses,… et nous ne sommes même pas un couple uni ! »

Le silence s'installa après cette tirade pessimiste mais pleine de bon sens.

« Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? Finit par demander Draco.

- La même chose… sauf que j'ai toujours voulu un enfant donc si ce bébé est réel, je l'accueillerais avec bonheur. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à souffrir des problèmes de ses pères !

- Sur ce point, je suis d'accord mais… j'espère tout de même que Madame Pomfresh se trompe… »

Le silence retomba entre les deux jeunes hommes mais Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le corps parcouru de frissons quand Draco passait sa main inconsciemment et tendrement sur son ventre...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dans le Manoir Lestrange…

Bellatrix se réveilla en hurlant…

Elle était tremblante et en nage. Elle passa sa main sur son front humide… Une douche, une bonne douche pour se débarrasser de cette sueur et du souvenir de cet affreux cauchemar… Sous l'eau, elle s'adossa sur le mur froid, laissant le liquide chaud bienfaisant ruisseler sur son corps musclé… Elle repensa à l'affreux rêve : la mort de son mari… Une colère de Voldemort comme une autre qui avait tourné court... Une punition comme exemple pour tous ceux qui auraient la moindre velléité de rébellion… Rodolphus n'avait vu rien venir... Pourquoi lui ? Elle avait vu son corps s'écrouler sans vie à ses côtés sans que personne ne réagisse... Pas même elle… La stupeur... La peur... La honte...

Tous les détails de la scène étaient gravés dans sa mémoire, surtout le rire froid du Lord qui était sorti sans un mot…

Elle avait serré le corps sans vie de son mari sans y croire… Puis elle l'avait emporté au Manoir Lestrange avec Rabastan dans un silence plein de haine… Comment le Maître qu'ils vénéraient tant avait pu leur faire une telle atrocité ? Rodolphus était sans reproche : un frère aimant, un mari passionné, un Mangemort fidèle… Pourquoi lui ?

Bellatrix augmenta la température de l'eau d'un geste de la main jusqu'à ce que la salle de bain ne soit plus qu'un nuage dense, irrespirable…

Elle n'avait pu supporter cette trahison de son Lord Noir et avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours sous ses yeux en buvant un poison violent… La seule réaction du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été :

« Severus, enlève-moi cette faible créature !

- Que dois-je en faire, Maître ?

- Ce que tu veux… Tant que je n'ai pas à voir cet étalage mélodramatique ! Vu ton amour pour elle, laisse-la mourir et je crois que cela ne saurait tarder ! »

Puis il s'était levé, lui avait jeté un regard plein de mépris et était sorti sans plus s'occuper de son sort.

Snape l'avait regardée froidement puis elle avait perdu connaissance…

Bellatrix refit un geste de la main pour changer de nouveau la température de l'eau. Une douche glacée l'empêcha de penser à cet horrible souvenir… Elle sortit de la salle humide pour aller s'habiller dans la chambre. Le passé la rattrapa au moment où son regard se posa sur son masque de Mangemort…

Elle s'était réveillée dans une toute petite chambre, simple mais propre… Severus à ses côtés…

« Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien... »

Elle avait fermé les yeux et avait eu un rire sans joie.

« Tu me sauves la vie et tu ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Peut-être par esprit de contradiction... »

Elle souleva les paupières pour plonger son regard dans celui du Maître des Potions. Ses yeux brillaient d'un feu qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu...

Bellatrix finit de s'habiller avec un sourire. Depuis elle avait appris à connaître l'homme et elle savait que cette façade glaciale cachait une personne extrêmement chaleureuse. Qui l'aurait cru ? Mais chaque Mangemort devait se construire un masque sous son masque blanc pour survivre face aux autres, face à ses "camarades" et surtout face au Lord ! Elle se surprit à se demander si tous ne cachaient pas une personnalité intéressante au lieu d'être simplement de cruels Mangemorts, pantins sans âme d'un homme extraordinaire qui avait complètement perdu la raison… Quelle hérésie ! Elle secoua sa tête et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. La journée allait être longue : il fallait qu'elle mette son plan à exécution pour obéir aux ordres du Maître… Tout du moins, c'était ce que Lui devait croire…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco avait passé une nuit agitée, pleine de rêves où des bébés occupaient le rôle principal. Tous n'avaient pas été des cauchemars mais tous avaient été très perturbants. Il s'était levé avec un effroyable mal de tête qui était passé grâce à une potion de Madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci lui avait donné l'autorisation de reprendre une vie normale, si tant est que sa vie le soit un peu cette année, s'il ne faisait pas d'efforts inconsidérés… Et le voilà, dans les couloirs, à marcher vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, sous le regard inquiet du Gryffondor Sauveur du Monde qui apparemment s'était donné comme dernière mission : la préservation des Veelas enceints ! Le Serpentard était exaspéré !

« Harry, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! On dirait que je vais m'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre ! Je t'assure que je vais bien et que je ne suis pas en sucre !

- Oui, mais je dois veiller sur toi…

- Je ne suis pas contre mais veiller sur quelqu'un ne veut pas dire se comporter comme une mère poule ! »

Draco était agacé mais il ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment de satisfaction de voir son compagnon le couver du regard. Il n'y avait pas que de la protection qui brillait au fond de ses yeux... Être désiré... Cela le rassurait mais c'était une bien maigre consolation dans l'abîme de soucis où il se trouvait...

Ils venaient d'arriver devant la porte de la Grande Salle.

« Et pas un mot à qui que se soit ! Prends un air normal, Harry. Rien qu'à ta tête, Hermione va se douter de quelque chose ! »

Harry se redressa, inspira profondément et entra dans la salle, suivi de Draco.

Les deux compagnons s'installèrent à leurs places habituelles et contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, ils ne furent pas harcelés par un tas de questions sur ce qui leur était arrivé pendant leur absence de trois jours… Les membres de l'AD étaient passés par là et les deux jeunes hommes leur en étaient profondément reconnaissants…

Harry servit un chocolat chaud à Draco. Celui-ci prit la tasse puis se figea. Un chocolat chaud… Dans une autre pièce… Avec une autre personne… Fenrir Greyback… Son cœur se serra à ce souvenir… Une douloureuse tristesse l'envahit. Le loup-garou avait été si gentil avec lui, rien à voir avec l'immonde bête qui avait tenté de le violer le premier jour… Ses mains serrèrent sur la tasse chaude comme tenter de réchauffer son corps parcourut de frissons à l'horrible magnifique dernière image qu'il conservait de cet homme : il avait donné sa vie pour le sauver... Peut-être même pour les sauver... Et il ne pourrait jamais lui dire à quel point il lui en était reconnaissant… Il reprochait à Harry de se fier juste à l'apparence mais qu'avait-il fait lui-même avec le loup-garou… et s'il voulait réellement être sincère, qu'avait-il fait toute sa vie avec ceux qu'il avait croisés ?

Harry pouvait sentir le malaise de son Veela, tendu comme un arc. Il lui attrapa le poing qu'il tenait serré sur son genou sous la table... Sans aucun mot... Sans le regarder... Il l'enveloppa dans une douce caresse en signe de soutien silencieux. Le blond put ravaler ses larmes, gardant un peu de dignité malfoyenne. Le brun eut le plaisir de sentir le poing se détendre et le malaise se disciper...

Sentant la détresse du Serpentard qu'ils mettaient sur le compte de son traumatisme, plusieurs Gryffondors essayèrent de lui remonter le moral

« Draco, veux-tu un croissant ? Commença Neville.

- Non, merci…

- Tu devrais prendre un peu de sel et le jeter par-dessus ton épaule. Cela conjure le mauvais sort et cela met de bonne humeur, lui proposa Luna.

- Euuh… Non, merci. Ça va mais j'y penserais si je ne vais pas bien… »

Draco ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi toute cette bienveillance de la part des Gryffondors qui jusque-là, s'étaient plutôt montrés indifférents… Mais il appréciait…

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Une personne n'appréciait pas du tout cette situation : c'était Ron Weasley. Ne sachant quelle attitude adoptée face aux sentiments contradictoires qui faisaient rage en lui, il opta pour un retour à la normale ! Il réussit à se convaincre que depuis son retour, les Gryffondors étaient bien trop gentils avec lui, sûrement un reste d'habitude avec le petit Draco. Il chercha une pique à lancer au Serpentard. Il se souvint de la gentillesse du Serpentard lors d'un petit-déjeuner.

« Alors Draco, aujourd'hui, tu ne me proposes pas ta saucisse ? » Dit-il en haussant le ton pour que toute la table en profite.

Il eut la joie de voir le Serpentard blêmir.

« Ron !!

- Oui, Hermione ? » Questionna-t-il innocemment. Mais lorsqu'il posa son regard sur le visage rouge de honte d'Hermione et qu'il entendit les ricanements provenant de ses camarades, il prit soudain conscience de l'ambiguïté de ses paroles. Il piqua un fard et du nez dans son assiette. Non mais pourquoi toutes ses actions de gloire tournaient-elles toujours à la catastrophe ? Faisons contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur ! Il avait eu son retour à la normalité : les Gryffondors riaent et il était le dindon de la farce, de sa propre faute !

« Eh bien, Ronchonchonnet se déride ! Lança Seamus. Il fait des propositions douteuses au petit Serpent ! Fais attention, c'est un homme pris et Harry est très jaloux ! »

Tous les élèves partirent d'un rire moqueur. Harry mordait sa lèvre pour ne pas en faire de même. Son ami était incroyable. Il arrivait à se mettre tout seul dans des situations épouvantables… En même temps, il avait l'impression d'être l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité !

Près de lui, Draco était de nouveau. Le laissera-t-il s'imaginer des choses plus horribles que la réalité ? Il était bien tenté mais pas aujourd'hui…

Harry se tourna vers Draco, lui tenant toujours la main discrètement et lui donna l'explication :

« La semaine dernière alors que tu étais en régression, à un petit-déjeuner, tu as offert une saucisse, la dernière qu'il y avait sur la table, à Ron, qui tu te doutes a apprécié ce geste. »

Ah, ce n'était que ça ! Merci, Merlin ! Il ne pouvait imaginer tout ce qu'il avait dû faire de ridicule pendant son état de… faiblesse. Arg ! Le mot même lui était désagréable !

Le petit-déjeuner se termina dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Le jeune blond en aurait aussi été ravi si ses pensées ne se tournaient pas constamment vers un loup-garou blessé qui était mort pour lui, dans l'indifférence général…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les élèves se pressaient pour aller en cours. Les septièmes années de Gryffondor se dirigeaient joyeusement, pour une fois, vers leur cours de… divination !

Oh, Merlin non !

« Draco, pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Demanda Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être moqueur.

- Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je ne peux pas y aller ! Déclara le Serpentard plus blême que jamais.

- Je crois que certains souvenirs remontent !

- Ron, ce n'est pas drôle ! Enfin, si c'est drôle mais pas pour Draco !

- Donc c'est doublement drôle puisque c'est à lui que cela arriva ! Ricana le rouquin.

- Ron… Menaça Hermione.

- Allez, Draco, tu vas juste dire bonjour à la "jolie" madame…

- J'ai dit ça ?

- Oh oui ! Et bien d'autres choses encore plus ridicules, je t'assure. »

Draco s'accrocha à la lance d'une des armures du couloir.

« Je n'irai pas ! Harry, je ne me sens pas bien. Ramène-moi dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît.

- Non, ce serait reculer pour mieux sauter. Tôt ou tard, tu devras te retrouver face à elle donc il vaut mieux que cela soit maintenant…

- C'est toi qui le dis ! Je n'ai pas le courage des Gryffondors sinon je ne serais pas à Serpentard. Je veux pouvoir réfléchir à une stratégie pour l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de l'année…

- Une allergie à l'encens, peut-être ? Proposa Ron moqueur.

- Oui, c'est une excellente idée !

- Oh, la, la, Harry ! Ton chéri, il ne va pas bien du tout : il trouve mes idées excellentes ! Tu devrais finalement le ramener dans sa chambre…

- Ron, arrête de le soutenir. Draco, tu vas aller en cours et affronter ce problème ! Et là, c'est le compagnon qui parle au Veela !

- C'est un ordre en gros ! Sympa les relations de couple ! Je ne te savais pas aussi dominateur ! Reprocha le rouquin réellement en colère.

- De quoi je me mêle ! Rétorqua le brun à son ami qui n'allait pas le rester longtemps s'il continuait ainsi.

- On se calme ! Coupa Hermione. Cette conversation est surréaliste. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce retournement de situation ?Ron, j'admire ton soudain intérêt pour les conditions de vie de Draco mais je pense que Harry a raison tout de même. Alors, on y va ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard ! »

Au garde à vous, sans un mot, les trois jeunes hommes suivirent la jeune despote.

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

« Bonjour, mes chers enfants ! Aujourd'hui, vous allez lire dans les feuilles de vigne... » Annonça le professeur de divination.

Draco était tendu à l'extrême et tous les élèves attendaient le moment fatidique où la veille folle allait le ridiculiser. Mais rien ne se passa.

« Feuille de vigne... Feuille de vigne... La seule chose que je peux lire avec une feuille de vigne, c'est ce qu'il y pourrait y avoir derrière... Murmura Seamus.

- Toi, l'obsédé de service, tu te tais et tu travailles. Rétorqua Hermione.

- Mais je vois que du vert, du vert et encore du vert... Moi, j'espère qu'elle se ridiculise en torturant notre Serpentard attitré jusqu'à ce qu'il meure de honte... Gémit le Gryffondor.

- Ouaiiiis ! Ricana Ron.

- Ron, Seamus ! Après ce que Draco a subi, ce n'est pas le moment de le taquiner ! Coupa Hermione en jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet au blond qui essayait de se faire oublier.

- Désolés, Mione ! » Reprirent en choeur les deux Gryffondors.

Contrairement à ce qui était tant attendu, rien ne se passa pendant ce cours. Qu'était-il arrivé à la vieille chouette ? Avait-elle déjà oublié ? Rien n'était impossible avec cette vieille folle !

Draco notait scrupuleusement toutes les indications notées dans son livre de divination. Il n'osait lever les yeux de peur de provoquer une quelconque réaction de son professeur. Il s'était assez ridiculisé la semaine précédente !

Le Serpentard soupira et relut les conclusions de la feuille sur laquelle il travaillait : jour de chance, un événement curieux vous aidera à affronter l'avenir... Si seulement... Il releva la tête sans réfléchir en soupirant de nouveau et croisa malencontreusement le regard de Sibylle Trelawney. Il se figea mais contre toute attente, elle lui sourit, lui fit un clin d'oeil et reprit l'inspection des résultats des élèves...

Finalement, Draco aimait la lecture de feuille de vigne : les résultats étaient surprenants...

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

_Dans la grande Salle au déjeuner..._

Draco était assis et jouait avec sa nourriture plus qu'il ne la mangeait... Il était morose... Malheureusement, la chance qu'il avait eue au cours de divination n'avait pas tenu jusqu'au cours de Soins au Créatures Magiques. Les Fléreurs l'avaient reconnu en tant que gentil petit garçon qui leur avait donné plein de friandises la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus. Les intelligentes créatures avaient passé tout le cours à se frotter au Serpentard en miaulant de reconnaissance espérant en recevoir tout autant que la fois précédente... La situation aurait été risible si le lieu ne rappelait au jeune blond son kidnapping et surtout... Fenrir...

Sa gorge se serra. Il ne pouvait supporter cette situation. Il se sentait si émotif...

Harry était inquiet. Était-ce le contrecoup du kidnapping ? Était-ce la possibilité d'avoir un enfant ? Juste la fatigue... peut-être... Il avait l'air si triste.

Sa gorge se serra. Il ne pouvait supporter cette situation. Il se sentait si émotif...

« Draco, tu n'aimes pas le riz ? Veux-tu autre chose ? Des pommes de terre ? Des haricots ? »

Le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête sans répondre... Harry soupira, ne sachant que faire pour lui...

Les Gryffondors les observaient inquiets.

« On pourrait demander à Dumbledore d'organiser une sortie au Pré-au-Lard. Cela te ferait plaisir, Draco ? Demanda gentiment Neville.

- On pourrait faire une fête samedi soir... toutes maisons confondues... Tu pourras discuter avec tes amis... Proposa Ginny.

- On pourrait aussi demander à Madame Pomfresh de te libérer quelques jours pour que tu ailles te reposer chez tes parents... Tenta Colin.

- On pourrait organiser une chasse géante aux Ronflaks Cornus, non ? » Intervint Luna.

Toutes ces tentatives eurent raison de la tristesse de Draco qu'il leur offrit un petit sourire de reconnaissance. Soit ! Les Gryffondors étaient bruyants, mal élevés, souvent stupides, totalement inconscients... mais ils avaient un grand coeur...

« Non mais cela ne va pas ! Coupa Ron. C'est Draco Malfoy ! »

Hermione allait le remettre vertement à sa place quand il reprit la prenant de court.

« Pour le Prince des Serpentards, il faut le tout à la fois ! On va lui donner quelques jours de libre pour organiser un match de Quidditch en invitant les parents dans les gradins où il s'installera avec ses amis, les Serpents, après une sortie au Pré-au-Lard et on finira le soir par une grande fête, ici, dans la Grande Salle ! Désolé Luna pour les Ronflaks, je n'ai pas pu les caser !

- Pas grave, j'ai l'habitude... » Répondit la jeune femme rêveuse.

Tous regardaient le rouquin avec étonnement. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« Ron... Commença Hermione d'une voix pleine d'admiration. C'est vraiment une excellente idée. Je savais que sous tes airs bourrus, tu cachais un coeur tendre ! »

Le Gryffondor prit une couleur qui fit disparaître ses tâches de rousseur. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre son image :

« Mais ce n'est absolument pas par bonté d'âme que j'ai dit cela ! Mais sa tête de déprimé me coupe l'appétit, ce qui est tout bonnement insupportable ! Je me charge même de faire la demande à notre cher directeur... Quelqu'un parie avec moi sur l'autorisation de ce genre de projet complètement loufoque ? Non ? Vous avez raison ! Cas de force majeur : rapprochement des maisons donc accordé d'office ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Hermione était fière de son ami. Harry se sentait fondre d'être si bien entouré. Quant à Draco, il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir une quelconque reconnaissance envers un membre de la famille Weasley...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

Notre jeune héro blond trouva la journée très longue et même le cours adoré d'histoire de la Magie ne réussit pas à le distraire. Il avait rendez-vous à l'infirmerie et Harry l'accompagnait bien évidemment... Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de passer et de repasser sa main sur son ventre... L'idée lui était de moins en moins désagréable ou alors c'était son côté Veela qui acceptait tout de son compagnon qui se manifestait. Il ralentit son pas profitant des quelques rêves qu'il avait élaborés sur ce futur petit être... Oui, cet enfant serait le bienvenu...

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, toujours aussi efficace, l'installa sur un des lits et lui tendit la potion. Un instant d'hésitation...

Draco la but d'une traite. L'infirmière récita des incantations puis fronça les sourcils avant de déclarer :

« Je ne comprends pas ! J'étais presque sûre ! Malheureusement, Messieurs, je me suis trompée. Monsieur Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas enceint ! Mais vu la joie avec laquelle vous avez accueilli la nouvelle quand je vous l'ai annoncé, vous ne devriez pas trop être déçu ! »

Draco baissa la tête. La nouvelle, il l'avait acceptée et même finit par l'apprécier. Il était profondément déçu...

Harry près de lui soupira : l'idée avait aussi fait son chemin dans sa tête...

L'infirmière les observa puis partit en grommelant :

« Oh, ces jeunes, ils ne sont jamais contents et ils changent d'avis selon le sens du vent ! Où va le monde ?!»

Elle laissa seuls, les deux jeunes hommes...

Harry s'approcha et sans un mot prit Draco dans ses bras. Le soulagement fut instantané. Harry soupira, Draco se détendait contre lui...

Quelques minutes de paix, d'insouciance,...

« Draco... Je dois aller voir mes parents avant le dîner...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils ne m'ont rien dit mais ils voulaient que je vienne seul... Tu peux aller à la Grande Salle sans moi ?

- Je crois que je retrouverai le chemin après six à prendre mes repas, là-bas... »

Harry sourit. Il le lâcha et partit rejoindre ses parents...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans la Grande Salle au dîner..._

Draco se sentait seul. Il soupira mi-inquiet mi-furieux. Son compagnon n'était toujours pas là. Il releva la tête de son assiette pour observer la table des professeurs... Ni Severus ni Sirius n'étaient là... L'inquiétude gagnait sur la colère. Il allait se lever pour partir à la recherche du jeune brun quand celui arriva vivement dans la salle et s'installa le visage fermé...

« Harry... »

Mais il fut couper par Dumbledore

« Mes chers enfants, je sais que vous êtes tous très heureux des nouveaux projets qui vont être mis en place pour cette fin de semaine... Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer... »

Un silence épais s'abattit sur la salle. Draco était inquiet. Il pouvait entendre battre son coeur.

« Votre professeur, Monsieur Ckris Labuis a été victime d'un accident malencontreux qui va le tenir à l'écart de l'enseignement pour un temps indéterminé... »

Le silence fut brisé par un immense brouhaha où toutes les théories sur l'origine de cet accident se firent entendre en quelques secondes.

Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains pour rétablir le calme.

« Du calme, mes enfants ! En attendant son rétablissement, les cours seront assurés par un professeur qui vient de la même école que Monsieur Labuis : Ange Bell Tyrex Star ! Elle n'arrivera que demain matin et j'espère que vous lui ferez bonne accueil... Sur ces nouvelles, vous pouvez reprendre votre repas... »

Les spéculations sur l'origine de l'accident, sur le nouveau professeur au nom si contradictoires, ajouté à cela le match de Quidditch junior, la sortie au Pré-au-Lard, la fête, la venue des parents, provoqua des discussions plus enflammées que jamais dans la célébre école de sorcellerie...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans un lieu inconnu de tous même des occupants…_

Fenrir se réveilla en sursaut... Encore ce rêve ! Le beau brun de ses fantasmes était si passionné et si tendre à la fois qu'il laissait le loup-garou dans un état d'excitation mêlée de désespoir. Pourquoi faisait-il des rêves sur un autre homme que le Veela qui occupait ses pensées lorsqu'il était éveillé ? Il avait même l'impression que les rêves se faisaient plus fréquents avec l'approche de la pleine lune… Est-ce que le loup en lui essayait de lui dire quelque chose ? Chercherait-il un bêta qui ne serait pas Draco ? Mais la potion de Snape avait bien précisé qu'il était un compagnon possible… Avait-il lui aussi deux choix ? Son instinct animal ne l'avait jamais trompé mais le jugement humain l'avait souvent conduit à trahir le loup et il s'en était toujours mordu les doigts… Il devait éclaircir ce point avant de faire une bêtise…

Des bruits se faisaient entendre… Evan devait être levé et devait comme chaque matin lui préparer son petit-déjeuner. Cet homme l'intriguait. Son comportement était parfois très surprenant pour un Mangemort… enfin ex-Mangemort en sursis, il le trouvait bien émotif… C'était peut-être la raison de sa trahison : un raz le bol de la violence omniprésente dans la vie d'un disciple du Lord Noir… Peut-être…

Fenrir se leva, prit une douche rapide et descendit rejoindre son incompréhensible partenaire…

« Bonjour, Evan.

- Bonjour, Fenrir… Répondit l'homme en lui tendant sa tasse de café noir.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda le loup-garou qui eut la surprise de voir l'homme rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Euuh… Oui… Oui ! Et toi ?

- Bien si ce n'est un rêve très curieux qui m'obsède depuis un certain temps…

- Quel rêve ? Demanda Evan soudain crispé.

- C'est un peu gênant mais je ne vais pas jouer les chochottes avec quelqu'un qui m'a vu nu à plusieurs reprises ! » Déclara le loup-garou pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ce fut peine perdue : Evan reprit sa couleur brique et piqua du nez dans sa tasse… Ce type était vraiment bizarre… Il reprit sans relever pour ne pas le mettre encore plus malaise…

Evan tenait sa tasse si fort qu'elle aurait pu s'en casser.

Oh Merlin, cet homme si secret lui faisait assez confiance pour parler de ses rêves…

« J'ai des rêves très… coquins. »

Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin ! Moi aussi !

« Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. C'est même très agréable ! » Ajouta Fenrir en riant… seul ! Que cet homme était prude. Un Mangemort prude, ça n'est pas contradictoire ?

Les pensées d'Evan se cantonnaient toujours qu'à un seul mot :

Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin !

« J'ai un soucis avec le partenaire de mes fantasmes. Je devrais rêver de Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »

Evan hocha lentement la tête, tout en continuant sa litanie…

Merlin ! Merlin ! Merlin !

« Mais ce n'est pas de Draco dont je rêve. L'homme est brun ! »

Evan retint sous souffle… Peut-être ?

« J'ai l'impression qu'en tant qu'alpha, mon loup cherche son bêta et que son choix ne s'est pas porté sur le Veela… Je me demande qui cela peut être…»

Fenrir soupira en reprenant une gorgée de café. Evan retenait son souffle, en commençant un monologue intérieur…

C'est le moment ! Le bon moment ! Dis-lui que le brun cela pourrait être toi ! Dis-lui que tu es fou de lui ! Qu'il n'est pas seul ! Que tu es prêt à partager sa vie ! De vieillir à ses côtés ! D'élever une meute de louveteaux s'il le désire ! Courage ! Vas-y ! Vas-y ! Lance-toi !

« Fenrir… »

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Une chouette venait de frapper à la fenêtre brisant le peu de courage de l'homme… Satanée bestiole ! Pourquoi était-elle si intelligente qu'elle pouvait retrouver son maître où qu'il soit ? Et d'ailleurs, qui pouvait lui écrire ?

Il se leva, alla à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour récupérer la lettre, fusillant du regard l'oiseau qu'il aurait bien vu rôti !

« Qui peut t'écrire ? Demanda le loup-garou inquiet.

- La seule personne qui m'écrit est mon fils, Andrew…

- Tu as un fils… Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Evan soudain sur la défensive.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'était juste pour savoir s'il aurait pu être espionné ou pas…

- Non, je ne pense pas. Il est à Poudlard… en première année… Il n'a pu être espionné. Il est en sécurité… Enfin, je l'espère… »

Evan ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut rapidement. Andrew était un enfant si enthousiaste… Il lui annonçait avec force de détails sa participation à un match exceptionnel pour les équipes de juniors. Les parents y étaient conviés… Ne serait-ce pas l'occasion idéale pour prendre contact avec le camp de la lumière ? Oui, mais cela risquait de rapprocher Fenrir de Draco ! Non, Potter serait là pour empêcher cela ! Tiens, cela lui donnait une idée…

« De mauvaises nouvelles ?

- Non, je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de prendre contact avec l'Ordre du Phoenix discrètement… »

Le loup-garou leva un sourcil à l'air soudain machiavélique du discret Mangemort…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry avait raccompagné Draco jusqu'à sa chambre. La journée avait été longue et riche en événements... comme tous les jours à Poudlard dans la vie du Survivant !

A peine, avait-il refermé la porte derrière lui que le blond lui l'interpela.

« Harry ?

- Oui...

- Est-ce grave pour... »

Il avait encore bien du mal à le dire.

« Non, Draco. J'ai dit que je ne te cacherais plus rien et je tiendrais ma promesse. Papa va très bien mais Dumbledore l'a envoyé pour une mission secrète dont je ne dois pas connaître le but... comme toujours... »

Harry avait les sourcils froncés. Dumbledore lui cachait trop de choses... Il releva le regard qu'il posa sur Draco immobile face à lui.

« Je te laisse te reposer. Madame Pomfresh a dit...

- Je me fiche bien de ce qu'a dit Madame Pomfresh. La seule personne qui sait ce dont a besoin un Veala est son compagnon ! Je suis finalement très déçu de ne pas être enceint de toi ! As-tu une idée de mes besoins, là, tout de suite ? »

Harry rougit violemment puis bégaya :

« Draco, je... Tu sais... Je ne... »

Le blond s'approcha de lui, lui saisit les deux mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Je sais... Je te guiderai... Tu peux te montrer très doux. Je l'ai senti, ce matin, quand tu m'as pris la main... Oui, j'ai besoin de repos mais j'ai surtout besoin de toi... »

Harry se sentit fondre. Comment n'avait-il pas vu cette merveille de patience et de douceur ? Fallait-il qu'il soit aveuglé par tant de haine ignorante et stupide ? L'indifférence des Dursley avait laissé des traces... Et si elles restaient à jamais ? Ses pensées dérivèrent... Il frissonna.

Non ! Sirius et Severus étaient là ! Papa et Père étaient là ! Il lui avait appris à aimer et à être aimé, à comprendre les erreurs même les plus terribles et à pardonner même à soi-même... Il n'était jamais trop tard. Il fallait toujours tout essayer, ne jamais perdre espoir, toujours se battre pour améliorer les choses ! Et là, rien n'était perdu ! Il n'avait pas peur de se battre, il n'aurait pas peur d'aimer ! Draco était là, consentant ! Il ferait tout ce qu'il lui dira pour effacer ses erreurs...

« Eh bien ! Tant de réflexions pour accepter ! Je ne te demande pas de t'ouvrir les veines, Harry ! Juste de passer la nuit avec moi ! » Coupa Draco moqueur mais inquiet que son compagnon ne s'enfuit pour on ne sait quelle raison gryffondorienne !

Harry se reprit. Il inspira profondément et attira le jeune homme contre lui. Sa main se posa sur la joue pâle, un peu creusée par le manque d'appétit du blond... Il dégagea une mèche blond pâle qu'il rangea derrière l'oreille pour profiter de la courbe de sa mâchoire.

Draco se laissa aller contre la chaleur de ce torse mince. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre les doigts qui exploraient son visage... Il entrouvrit les lèvres, espérant que le Gryffondor comprendrait le message. Un souffle chaud, sentant bon la tarte à la mélasse vint lui confirmer cela. Il sourit attendant le contact de ses lèvres qui hésitaient encore à quelques millimètres... Il le laissa faire... Il sentit enfin la douce caresse l'effleurer, se retirer puis revenir pour y rester...

Harry regardait le blond attendre patiemment qu'il trouve le courage d'être à l'initiative du baiser. Merlin, ce n'était q'un baiser, juste un baiser ! Mais que lui prenait-il d'être si timoré ? Ils avaient partagé bien plus... Faux ! Ils n'avaient rien partagé ! L'un avait donné à contre-coeur, l'autre avait pris avec indifférence voir mépris ! Ce n'était donc pas un simple baiser mais une acceptation de l'un dans la vie de l'autre !

Harry passa sa main sur la nuque du jeune homme, le rapprocha de lui, ferma aussi les yeux et lui donna un baiser... Un baiser d'amant passionné... Un baiser que Draco lui rendait avec fougue !

Si le Serpentard n'était pas aussi emporté dans son désir, il se serait sûrement demandé comment on pouvait basculer aussi vite d'une extrême à l'autre. Mais il se serait sûrement dit que c'était Harry, juste Harry et il n'y avait rien à comprendre...

Celui-ci le fit reculer jusqu'au lit où il le fit s'allonger avec douceur. Il se releva et ouvrit les yeux... Draco sut à ce moment-là plus que quiconque pourquoi tout le monde le décrivait comme le garçon aux yeux émeraude : le feu de la passion faisait briller ses orbes tels des joyaux...

« Harry... » Ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer d'une voix rauque de désir.

Le brun le déshabiller doucement couvrant chaque partie découverte de baisers à la fois tendres et brûlants. Draco gémit ce qui figea son partenaire. Attentif, celui-ci voulait que le moment soit parfait.

« Draco... ça va ?

- Oui ! Si tu continues, oui ! »

Harry reprit son exploration des parties découvertes. Il enlevait ses propres vêtements dans une alternance élégante avec ceux de Draco... Les deux jeunes compagnons se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre, échangeant des baisers tantôt doux tantôt passionnés...

Harry ne voulait pas fatigué son compagnon si épprouvé par les derniers événements. Il le prépara attentivement mais rapidement. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent. Le brun chercha l'approbation de son compagnon dans ses yeux orage. Celui-ci lui sourit. Il leva ses jambes pour les croiser sur les reins de son amant et le guida. Rassuré mais sans le lâcher du regard, Harry le prit doucement. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, il bascula lentement ses hanches... Puis il s'enflamma...

Draco gémit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure... Merlin, que c'était bon quand le désir était partagé ! Ses mains parcouraient le dos brun : la peau était douce mais irrégulière... Il remonta jusqu'à la nuque qu'il saisit fermement pour rapprocher ce cou gracieux et laisser sa langue le parcourir.

Harry ne tenait plus. Le plaisir, la nouveauté, les gémissements de plaisir de son compagnon eurent raison de lui : son corps fut pris de soubresauts suivi de ceux de Draco... Il s'effondra dans les bras de son amant qui l'enlaça...

Reprenant leur souffle, les deux compagnons laissaient leurs mains errer tendrement sur leur peau où perlait quelques fines gouttes de sueur...

« Tu dois dormir maintenant, Draco... Tu ne dois pas trop te fatiguer et te reposer...

- J'espère que tu plaisantes ?

- Je voulais juste dire que le... câlin ne doit pas durer toute la nuit sinon tu...

- Prétentieux ! Le coupa Draco en riant, blotti contre son amant.

- Je te prouverai que ce n'est pas de la prétention !

- Je ne demande qu'à voir... » Lui murmura sensuellement le blond à son oreille.

Cet argument faillit avoir raison de Harry mais il tint bon.

« C'est toi qui, tout à l'heure, as dit que le compagnon savait toujours ce dont le Veela avait besoin... Et là, tu as besoin de repos.

- Je t'interdis d'utiliser mes arguments contre moi ! »

Leurs rires finirent dans un baiser... Que Harry coupa.

« Draco, tu dois te reposer, j'insiste.

- D'accord, mais tu restes dormir avec moi !

- Je n'envisageais pas la chose autrement. »

Harry déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Il s'installa confortablement, ferma les yeux et s'endormit... Heureux...

Draco se blottit contre lui. Il pensa à ce moment de complicité qui était venu couronner cette merveilleuse soirée... Cela allait-il rester ainsi ? Peut-être... Mais la seule chose qui était sûr était que leur lien était réellement présent. Rien ne pouvait le briser maintenant...

Rien ?

.

**Fin du Chapitre 20**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**RAR :**

Je remercie : **LafolleOrange** (Alors contente ? Et merci pour tes deux messages !), **Lia** (Tu peux resauter de joie ! lol), Mel**, Douce, Yanlua, Hypnos, ..., Anonyme, Lassary** (Bien trouvé !), **Anon, Lyrie** (MDR sur ton message et contente pour le lemon ? lol), **Aemilia, Zelnazoo** (Pas d'internet tout le temps ? Ô Merlin, je colmpatis et te remercie de passer ce si précieux temps sur ma fic !), **Anabanana** (Ouiiii, pour tout surtout la sadique auteur ! lol), **Gwladys Evans** (Désolée encore pour Evan ! lol), Lys (As-tu reçu ta réponse ?), **Babou** (Je ne l'ai pas encore vu mais j'espère qu'il est craquant ! lol Pour Draco et Harry, il y a eu un haut mais...)...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note : **Vous l'attendiez depuis longtemps ce rapprochement entre Draco et Harry et bien le voilà ! Mais pour combien de temps ? lol

Pour Evan, désolée, mais ce n'est pas encore son heure ! lol

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi... ! ;)

.


	21. Chapter 21 : Jonction

**.**

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci adopte un petit chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty...

Draco sauve la jeune équipe de Quidditch et fait un massage bienfaiteur à Harry... Pour cela, Harry accepte la proposition de Hermione de lui accorder le droit de voir ses parents à la sortie au Prés-au-lard... Une attaque de Mangemorts provoque l'occasion pour Fenrir de faire sa déclaration à Draco...

Draco se fait kidnapper par Pettigrew pendant sa régression et se retrouve entre les mains de Voldemort. Fenrir le sauve au péril de sa vie... Le retour permet aux deux compagnons de se rapprocher...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Ma p'tite Octo, il y a un tout petit clin d'œil pour toi ! J'espère qu'il te fera rire ! **

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 21 : Jonction **

.

Draco sentit une langue râpeuse lui lécher la joue… Il ouvrit un œil pour tomber sur des vibrisses surmontées de deux pupilles vertes : Potty ! Le réveil matin le plus efficace qui soit !

Le blond grommelant en tentant de le repousser. Peine perdue ! Le chaton revint à la charge avec force miaulements. Draco céda et ouvrit les deux yeux en caressant l'animal. Il tourna sa tête vers son compagnon qui, lui, avait toujours la chance de dormir. Le brun, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, était cependant magnifique. La soirée avait été prometteuse… Pas encore fabuleuse mais très prometteuse : son petit Gryffondor avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre et il était tout disposé à les lui enseigner… Harry bougea dans son sommeil, faisant glisser le drap de ses épaules, dévoilant son dos couvert de cicatrices. Draco fronça les sourcils. Que lui était-il donc arrivé ? Si cela avait été fait par le Lord ou par un quelconque Mangemort, il en aurait entendu parlé. Il fallait qu'il ait une conversation avec son compagnon sur ce sujet et sur beaucoup d'autres…

Mais pour l'instant, le jeune avait d'autres choses en tête. Il repoussa le chat qui gronda de mécontentement et alla bouder dans son panier. Draco devait combler les lacunes de son si prude amant. Il souleva le drap et partit à l'exploration de ce corps bronzé. Sans réveiller le bel endormi, il trouva l'objet de ses recherches. Il le saisit délicatement et commença un doux massage accompagné de petits coups de langue. Le corps sous ses exquises attentions se figea et laissa échapper des gémissements. Son Gryffondor avait le droit à un réveil qu'il n'avait jamais dû tester. Le Serpentard accentua sa douce torture pour tirer des sons de plus en plus forts de sa consentante victime. Ses mains exploraient la peau douce tout autour de celle qu'il léchait, qu'il agaçait de ses dents, qu'il suçait goulûment… Harry ne put résister bien longtemps à un tel traitement et ce fut dans un long tressaillement qu'il rendit les armes, au plus grand bonheur de Draco… Celui-ci remonta pour s'installer confortablement près de lui.

« Bonjour, murmura-t-il d'une voix pleine de sensualité.

- Bonjour… » Souffla son compagnon, cachant son visage pivoine dans son oreiller.

Oui, il allait devoir combler beaucoup de lacunes…

« Tu viens prendre une douche ?

- Avec toi ?

- Non, avec Potty ! Il adore l'eau et les beaux bruns bronzés ! » Répondit Draco moqueur, pendant que le chaton grondait dans son panier, comme s'il avait compris la remarque.

Voyant que son petit prude de Gryffondor ne se décidait pas, le Serpentard le saisit par le bras et le tira de son lit vers la salle de bain en riant.

« Tu n'as plus rien à me cacher alors arrête de jouer ta mijaurée !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela ! Cela me rappelle…

- N'y pense plus ! Coupa Draco.

- Je suis désolé… » Murmura Harry.

Le jeune blond l'attira contre lui et fit couler l'eau chaude.

« Si tu es si désolé que cela, fais-toi pardonner.

- Comment ?

- Je crois t'avoir donné une petite idée tout à l'heure. » Proposa Draco en souriant malicieusement ;

Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils mais il n'hésita pas à rendre la pareille à son tendre amant…

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.  
« Allez, Harry ! Dépêche-toi ! Je voudrais avoir le temps de prendre tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner !

- Attends… Il faut que je me reprenne…

- Mais enfin, ce n'est pas marqué sur ton front ce que l'on a fait ce matin ! Mais si tu continues à avoir cette mine coupable, tout le monde s'en doutera ! » Ajouta Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. Merlin ce qu'il pouvait être timide. Il comprenait mieux son comportement !

Harry inspira et essaya de prendre un air décontracté en entrant dans la Grande Salle… Une fois assis, il salua ses amis qui ne firent aucun commentaire… Ouf ! Qu'il était stupide de s'imaginer que cela se verrait !

Draco était déconcerté par l'attitude de son compagnon. Il plissa des yeux. Il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien…

« Harry, un peu de crème dans ton café ? »

Ce fut instantané : le Gryffondor prit violemment la couleur de sa maison. Gardant un visage impassible, Draco jubilait. Comment torturer un Potter en une leçon par Draco Malfoy.

Hermione releva la tête essayant de comprendre ce qui se jouait devant elle sans pouvoir le deviner.

« Quelle élégance, quelle finesse de si bon matin, Malfoy !

- De quoi parles-tu, Weasley ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! Je n'aurais pas cru qu'un aristocrate comme toi pouvait faire ce genre de réflexions.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Après tout, je suis un homme en pleine possession de ses moyens ! »

Hermione était agacée : elle était passée à côté de quelque chose que Ron avait compris ! Un comble ! Et Harry qui n'en finissait pas d'être mal à l'aise…

« Ron, de quoi parles-tu ? Tenta la jeune femme.

- Oui, Roooon, explique à la demoiselle de quoi tu parles ? » Ajouta le vil Serpentard d'une voix innocente.

Et voilà, comment on faisait rougir deux membres du Trio d'Or sur trois. Draco se tourna vers la jeune femme à l'air contrarié d'être pour une fois la seule à ne pas comprendre. Non, les Malfoy pouvaient être odieux mais pas vulgaires avec une demoiselle…

« Hermione, Ron t'expliquera cela en privé avec un grand plaisir… »

Les chouettes arrivèrent à ce moment-là pour détourner le sujet de conversation…

Draco se demanda s'il y aurait un message pour lui. D'ailleurs, Harry lui permettrait-il de lire le journal ? Celui-ci justement saisit la Gazette. Le cœur du blond battait la chamade. C'était un moment décisif, celui où il saurait s'il pouvait espérer être son égal ou s'il n'était toujours que son Veela soumis… Harry lui tendit le journal avec un sourire contrit. Draco ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Tout allait bien… Tout allait bien…

Hermione sourit. Elle était heureuse pour ses deux amis… Ron souriait aussi, caché dans son bol ! Soit c'était Malfoy mais bon, il pouvait s'y faire…

« Harry… »

Le Gryffondor se tourna, étonné par le ton hésitant du si sûr Prince des Serpentards.

« Oui ?

- Je peux lire les petites annonces… Tu sais pour…

- Oui, je sais et c'est pour cela que je te l'ai donné… D'ailleurs, dorénavant tu pourras communiquer normalement avec tes parents… Tant que tu… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase sans s'enliser dans des suppositions insultantes.

« Harry, je suis ton Veela. Jamais je ne tenterais quoi que se soit contre toi, même si l'idée me venait… et c'est loin d'être le cas… »

Sentant la tension augmenter, Ron intervint pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« Après la blague grivoise, la séquence émotion !

- Grivoise ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Tiens, Miss Je-sais-tout va faire le lien ! » Se moqua Draco.

Les joues d'Hermione se colorèrent soudain. Elle se tourna vers son ami rouquin et le gifla à toute volée.

« Mais Mione… Commença Ron en tenant sa joue douloureuse.

- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu n'es qu'un pervers !

- Mais c'est Malfoy qui a commencé !

- Non, c'est toi qui as déformé des paroles sensées être anodines ! »

Puis se tournant vers Ginny, elle ne adressa plus la parole au rouquin.

Harry riait sous cape. Pauvre Ron...

Draco souriait derrière son journal. Pauvre Weasley mais pas dans le sens où il l'entendait habituellement…

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser physiquement cette pensée incongrue et alla à la recherche d'une hypothétique petite annonce… Oui, elle était là !

« GSB1 et GSB2 souhaitent un bon rétablissement à leur GSB3 qui leur manque tant ! Ils lui précisent que GSB5bis va bien et qu'il est parti en vacances. »

Draco se figea. Avait-il bien compris ? GSB5bis… Bis voulait dire second donc c'était le second compagnon… Fenrir… Fenrir était vivant ? Son cœur se mit de nouveau à battre la chamade. Merlin, il ne pouvait en espérer tant. Il fallait qu'il parle à son parrain. Lui saurait ce qui s'était passé après son départ !

« Harry ?

- Oui…

- Penses-tu que je puisse parler à mon parrain, aujourd'hui ?

- Euh… Oui, bien sûr mais pas avant ce soir…

- Je ne peux pas attendre. Je dois lui demander une information capitale !

- Tu lui demanderas après le cours que nous aurons ce matin.

- Bonne idée ! J'ai hâte d'y être !

- Eh bien, tu es bien le seul ! » Coupa Ron, avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

À ce moment-là, le directeur se leva.

« Mes chers enfants, ce matin, vous serez privé de cours de potions. Le professeur doit absolument finir une potion très importante et il ne pourra assurer ses cours. Mais rassurez-vous, il vous fera rattraper le retard… Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne et agréable journée. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel avec un air de total béatitude.

« Merci Merlin ! Enfin, une bonne nouvelle dans cette horrible matinée ! »

Draco était inquiet et contrarié… Inquiet pour son parrain, contrarié de ne pas pouvoir lui parler…

« Harry étais-tu au courant de quelque chose ?

- Non... Enfin, si mais par sur l'absence de... du professeur Snape...

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Qu'il faut que l'on parle plus tard seul à seul... »

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans la bibliothèque de l'école..._

Pas cours de potions... De quoi rendre heureux n'importe quel élève à Poudlard... Mais pas Draco Malfoy ! Son parrain disparaissait à un moment crucial. Fenrir était-il mort ou non ? Avait-il compris le message de ses parents ? GSB5bis... Tout y était ! S'il n'avait pas vu le loup-garou se tenir face au Lord qui lançait l'Impardonable, il aurait traduit par Grand Sauveur Bestial... Oui, son père aurait pu faire ce genre de jeu de mots. Mais il l'avait vu mourir. Enfin, non ! Il l'avait vu sur le point de mourir ! Cela changeait tout ! Mais le reste de l'annonce ? "GSB5bis va bien et qu'il est parti en vacances" Cela correspondrait à "Fenrir est en vie et en fuite"...

Draco soupira. Tant de questions et personne pour lui répondre. Dumbledore, peut-être ? Pourquoi le directeur irait-il répondre à un fils de Mangemort ? Il avait vu sa réaction face au lien qu'il avait avec Harry : la priorité était la sécurité du Survivant, arme fatale dans cette guerre insensée ! Merlin, il en plaindrait presque son compagnon ! Aucune identité propre, juste une fonction !

Le jeune homme soupira de nouveau. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit. Harry et Ron étaient partis sur le terrain de Quidditch avec leurs balais et lui se retrouvait à la bibliothèque avec Hermione dans l'espoir de travailler... mais en vain... Trop de questions en suspens !

« Tu devrais te pencher sur l'organisation du match de samedi... Intervint doucement Hermione sans relever les yeux de son parchemin.

- Bonne idée, je n'ai pas le cœur a travaillé.

- Tu es inquiet pour ton parrain.

- Entre autres... Murmura doucement le Serpentard de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

- Alors fais une liste de tout ce que tu dois faire pour préparer ce match. C'est simple, longtemps et cela va maintenir ton esprit loin des problèmes qui te tracassent. »

Elle avait raison. Draco prit un parchemin vierge et commença son plan d'organisation pour samedi...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Dans la salle de cours de DCFM, Bellatrix Lestrange arpentait le sol devant son bureau, folle de rage. Son crétin de cousin l'avait affublée d'un nom à coucher dehors et, pour couronner le tout, lui avait laissé sur son bureau, un petit mot moqueur, sous un charme de confidentialité :

"Ma chère vilaine cousine,

J'ai pris la liberté de faire parvenir à notre cher directeur ta nouvelle identité : Ange Bell Tyrex Star ! J'avoue être très fier de cet anagramme : Ange, parce que tu es si loin de l'être : c'était l'occasion ou jamais ! Bell parce que côté cloche, vu tes choix, tu en es la reine ! Tyrex, est-ce bien utile de dire pourquoi ? Star, parce qu'avec ta modestie naturelle, cela t'allait bien ! Avec un nom pareil, je te souhaite bien du bon temps avec les petits monstres à gérer... tâche difficile quand on a l'habitude de tout régler à coup de _Crucio_ ! On verra comment tu vas t'en sortir, cette fois... Tel que je te connais, je ne te donne pas deux jours avant de réserver un lit à Saint Mangouste... Comme les Londubat vont mieux, ils te céderont les leurs !

Ton cousin qui t'aime autant que tu l'aimes..."

Bellatrix fulminait. Quel crétin de prendre un tel risque ! Quel culot de se moquer d'elle de la sorte !

Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir qu'elle avait placé près de son bureau. Le charme était parfait : personne ne pouvait la reconnaître mais elle avait toujours sa beauté. Son cousin était un imbécile fini mais il était très doué pour les sortilèges de transformation...

Des bruits dans le couloir... Les élèves arrivaient...

La femme se dirigea vers la porte. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour respirer profondément... Allez courage ! Elle avait affronté les pires situations. Ce n'étaient quelques gamins hormonés qui allaient l'impressionner !

Elle ouvrit la porte et accueillit les élèves avec un sourire qu'elle pensait bienveillant...

« Bonjour, mes enfants ! »

Eurk ! Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Elle avait l'impression de singer le vieux toqué de directeur... Mais l'effet n'était pas convaincant : les élèves la regardaient avec méfiance. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être un chat devant un bol de crème...

« Entrez donc ! Le directeur a dû vous annoncer mon arrivée mais je vais me présenter tout de même. »

Tous se pressèrent d'entrer et de s'installer...

« Je m'appelle... Ange Bell Tyrex Star. »

Quelques ricanements qui se voulaient discrets résonnèrent dans la salle.

Dès qu'elle mettrait la main sur le satané crétin, elle le ferait souffrir comme elle savait si bien le faire !

« Mais vous m'appellerez Madame Star... Je viens de la même école que mon prédécesseur... Mais nos méthodes sont quelques peu différentes. J'espère que cela ne perturbera pas trop votre rythme de travail... »

Une main se leva.

« Oui, Mademoiselle ?

- Granger, Madame Star. Je voudrais savoir quand Monsieur Labuis reviendra...

- Déjà pressée de se débarrasser de moi ?

- Non... Non, c'était juste parce que je m'inquiétais pour le professeur Labuis. Réussit à dire Hermione pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il va bien... »

Trop bien mais cela peut s'arranger !

« Je ferai votre connaissance au fur et à mesure... donc dès que je vous interrogerai, veuillez me donner votre nom avant votre réponse... Oui ?

- Lavande Brown ! Annonça une petite blonde. Vous resterez combien de temps parmi nous ? »

Bellatrix se sentait réellement la bienvenue...

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! En attendant au travail ! Pour ce premier jour, j'ai prévu une petite révision... »

La femme fit demi-tour faisant tournoyer élégamment ses robes longues et ses longs cheveux bruns... Vu le regard des jeunes hommes présents, il ne restait qu'à conquérir la gente féminine de la classe qui devait bouder d'être privé de leur beau professeur... Sirius avait toujours été le coq de la basse-cour...

« Je vous ai apporté un Épouvantard... Qui me rappelle ce qu'est cette créature ? »

Toutes les mains masculines étaient levées plus celle de Granger... Voyons le côté positif de la chose : elle avait déjà séduit la moitié de la classe... Puisqu'elle était là autant s'amuser !

« Oui, Monsieur ?

- Neville Londubat ! C'est une créature pouvant changer d'apparence qui préfère vivre dans des endroits sombres et confinés et qui prend la forme la plus terrifiante possible lorsqu'elle rencontre une personne. Personne ne sait à quoi ressemble un Épouvantard quand il est tout seul. Il semble se nourrir de la peur, et pas seulement comme moyen de défense, c'est pourquoi il est classé comme créature maléfique. Il peut être combattu avec le sortilège dont la formule est "Riddikulus".

- Excellent, Monsieur Londubat. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard émerveillé. Il était sous le charme. Si tu savais, mon garçon...

« Passons à la pratique ! Mettez-vous en file indienne et commençons ! »

Les élèves obtempérèrent avec assurance. L'exercice était simple : il le connaissait depuis la troisième année. Ron s'avança et eut le droit à son éternel Acromentula qui fut doter de patins à roulettes à la grande joie de ses camarades. Lavande prit sa place et piégea la main coupée aussitôt qu'elle fut apparue... Les élèves défilèrent les uns après les autres... Harry au fond angoissait. Qu'allait-il voir cette fois-ci ? Encore un Détraqueur ? Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de le vérifier... Draco venait de s'avancer et apparut face à lui Voldemort semant la panique parmi les élèves. Le Serpentard terrorisé resta figer sur place, laissant la créature maléfique s'approcher de lui. Bellatrix s'interposa. Le Voldemort imaginaire tourna son attention vers la femme...

« Riddikulus ! » Lança-t-elle vers la créature qui la regardait fixement.

Les longues robes pourpres se transformèrent en ridicule maillot de bain rose et un bonnet de bain à fleurs apparut sur la tête du Lord Noir... Harry éclata de rire, le seul qui pouvait rire du Seigneur des Ténèbres... L'Épouvantard disparut...

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez disposer. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée... » Déclara leur professeur essoufflée.

Tous les septièmes années sortirent de la classe avec des sentiments contradictoires : heureux que cela se finissent, satisfaits du niveau de leur nouveau professeur mais surtout étonnés de la peur de Malfoy...

Dans le couloir, Draco marchait silencieux, le regard dans le vide. Tous l'avait évité en sortant et se dirigeaient vers leur prochain cours...

Harry s'avança vers le jeune blond qui ne pouvait cacher son malaise. Il ne savait que faire mais il devait faire quelque chose. Le Veela releva la tête et plongea un regard hanté par la peur... Là, Harry sut ! Spontanément, le Gryffondor ouvrit ses bras pour accueillir le jeune blond qui se blottit contre lui en frissonnant. Son corps était guéri de l'horrible expérience qu'il avait vécue au Manoir Riddle mais son esprit restait hanté par les horreurs qu'il y avait vécues... Mais dorénavant, Harry serait là pour le soutenir et le réconforter. Il le serra plus fort contre lui...

« Harry, veux-tu que nous fassions quelque chose ? Demanda doucement Hermione.

- Non, cela ira... Je vais le ramener se reposer dans sa chambre et je vais rester avec lui. On se voit au diner... »

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans un lieu inconnu mais que vous connaissez tous…_

« Tu as bien pensé à prendre ta fiole de potion...

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas persuadé que cette solution soit la meilleure, Evan… Je suis très mal à l'aise avec ces vêtements et je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de regarder le monde de si bas… ça me… ça me donne l'impression d'être vulnérable. Je déteste ce sentiment !

- Tu t'y feras, je t'assure et… je serai là pour te défendre en cas de problème ! » Annonça Evan avec humour.

Il détailla la jeune rousse qui se tenait devant lui : petite, certes, avec ses un mètre cinquante-cinq, on ne pouvait dire le contraire… Mais l'attention était surtout attirée par une jolie frimousse avec un petit nez couvert de tâches de rousseur qui pour l'instant était retroussé avec une moue septique… De grands yeux noisette, des lèvres roses, une chevelure joliment frisée… Elle était adorable… Son regard se baissa sur une poitrine généreuse :

« Et ça, c'est franchement gênant ! » Dit-elle avec les joues soudain très colorées.

- Je t'assure que tu es superbe ainsi. Personne ne se doutera que ce petit bout de femme cache Fenrir Greyback, le grand loup-garou !

- Encore heureux ! »

Evan pensait que la situation allait être bien agréable finalement. Fenrir avait accepté de prendre du Polynectar et de l'accompagner en tant que future belle-mère potentielle de son fils, Andrew… Il savait que cette maison avait servi à Regulus non seulement de cachette pour échapper à ses ennemis mais aussi de nid douillet pour y apporter ses conquêtes. Il n'avait eu donc aucun mal à trouver du Polynectar et des cheveux de femme… Heureusement que feu son ami avait bon goût en matière de femmes… Fenrir s'était d'abord braqué face à un tel plan puis convenant que c'était leur seule chance, il avait accepté… mais en exigeant que les cheveux soit roux. Il devra creuser le pourquoi d'une telle exigence…

« Evan, ces… choses ballottent à chaque fois que je fais un pas !

- Oui, c'est très joli !

- Arrête de baver en regardant ma poitrine ! Je vais finir par me demander quelles sont tes réelles intentions à mon égard ! »

Evan sourit, extatique : son plan fonctionnait à merveille !

Ils mirent leurs capes et sortirent pour s'éloigner de la maison qui possédait une barrière anti-transplanage... Puis ils transplanèrent non loin de Poudlard...

Arrivé près des tribunes, Evan passa sa main dans le dos de sa compagne et la posa sur sa hanche.

« Non mais que fais-tu, Evan ? Demanda Fenrir les yeux écarquillés.

- Je rends les choses plus crédibles... » Lui murmura l'homme en se penchant tendrement vers la jeune rouquine.

Le loup-garou d'abord mal à l'aise fut parcouru de frissons bien agréables. Ce corps réagissait vraiment de façon bizarre...

Le couple se dirigea vers l'emplacement réservé aux parents. Evan était nerveux. Il venait d'apercevoir les Malfoy. S'installant loin d'eux, il les ignora. Pourvu qu'il ne se trouve pas face au couple de Mangemorts...

Son fils, Andrew, l'avait vu arriver et lui faisait des signes de la main auxquels il répondit avec enthousiasme. Il n'avait plus à se cacher. Il n'avait plus à garder son image de Mangemort sans âme.

« Bonjour Monsieur Rosier. »

Evan se tourna vers cette voix qu'il connaissait bien : Cornelius Fudge !

« Bonjour Monsieur le Premier Ministre...

- Vous ne me présentez pas à votre charmante compagne ?

- Excusez-moi. Je suis si heureux pour mon fils, Andrew, que je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je vous présente... »

Et, là, l'ex-Mangemort eut un blanc : il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire Fenrir Greyback ! Quel imbécile ! Il resta figé les yeux plongés dans ceux de la jolie rousse.

« Ericka Frynberg, Monsieur, et je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance. Ne faites pas attention à mon compagnon. Il a toujours cette réaction quand il croise mon regard, ce que je trouve extrêmement flatteur... » Déclara Fenrir d'une voix basse et sensuelle.

Il passa délicatement sa main sur le visage d'Evan qui rougit violemment sous la tendre caresse... Fenrir trouvait qu'il n'avait aucun mal à jouer son rôle et il s'approcha amoureusement de son soit-disant compagnon... Mais lorsqu'il releva la tête pour observer si sa feinte avait réussi, le regard de pure convoitise du petit homme rondelet le fit frémir de dégoût...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Andrew agita sa main avec joie lorsqu'il vit son père dans les tribunes. Son cœur fit un bon quand il lui rendit son signe... Mais qui était la femme qui l'accompagnait ? Curieux... Il connaissait les penchants de son père pour la gente masculine et en particulier pour un homme... En fait, pour un loup-garou... Il verrait cela à la fin du match... Harry, Draco et Ron les encourageaient à jouer pour leur plaisir comme toujours. Facile à dire ! Mais quand on a onze ans à peine, jouer devant des dizaines de personnes était vraiment intimidant !

Mais une fois le match commencé, les juniors se laissèrent porter par le jeu et oublièrent complètement le public pour se lancer à fond dans leur partie...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Tout le public debout battait des mains avec enthousiasme. Le match avait été fantastique et les jeunes joueurs avaient rivalisé d'adresse pour marquer des points. Mais le jeu se termina par la capture du Vif d'Or par Andrew... Celui-ci sauta de son balai pour se précipiter dans les bras de son père qui était descendu des gradins au coup de sifflet final, fou de joie, suivi par sa compagne...

« Père, j'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné mon premier match !!

- Oui, mon fils ! Je suis fier de toi ! » Lui répondit l'homme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Fenrir s'approcha.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda Andrew de suite sur la défensive.

- Sois plus aimable, Andrew. Voyons... Je voudrais te présenter une amie, Ericka Frynberg... Ericka, voici mon fils Andrew ! »

La femme tendit sa main au jeune garçon. Celui-ci hésita puis la saisit à contrecœur. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la rousse, il eut comme une impression. Elle n'était pas celle qu'elle paraissait être... Il eut un sourire en coin...

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Madame...

- Appelle-moi Ericka. Je crois que nous serons amenés à nous rencontrer souvent à l'avenir.

- Je l'espère... Vous allez devenir belle-mère ?

- Ah, le franc-parler des enfants ! S'exclama Fenrir aussi mal à l'aise qu'Evan.

- Oui parce qu'autant vous le dire tout de suite, mon père est un grand romantique sous ses airs froids. Il adooore les ballades au clair de lune. »

Fenrir lâcha la main du garçon comme s'il avait été mordu. Evan se figea et prit une couleur pivoine qu'il avait communément l'habitude de prendre ces derniers jours... Était-ce du hasard ou son fils avait-il deviné ? Mais comment aurait-il pu ? Un détail trahissait-il le loup-garou ?

« Père, je vous laisse roucouler. Je vais rejoindre mes coéquipiers et les autres joueurs pour fêter notre premier match en public ! »

Andrew partit en courant, laissant les deux ex-Mangemorts sidérés comme rarement ils l'avaient été...

« Votre fils est incroyable, Monsieur Rosier... »

Potter ! La chance était de leur côté...

« Merci, Monsieur Potter... Mais il me semble que c'est vous que je dois remercier de le voir si épanoui...

- C'est moi qui vous remercie d'avoir laissé votre fils vivre cette aventure... Votre décision de l'avoir laissé dans cette équipe... mixte a été très importante. Cela a sauvé ce projet d'équipes juniors. Je vous en suis très reconnaissant... »

Il fallait sauter sur l'occasion !

« Assez reconnaissant pour me rendre un petit service ? »

Les yeux du Gryffondor se plissèrent...

« Cela dépend du service...

- Je voudrais avoir un entretien privé avec vous et Dumbledore... Est-ce trop demander ?

- Euh... Non... Non, mais vous pouvez demander un rendez-vous avec le directeur quand vous le désirez... Je ne comprends pas...

- Avec vous, le directeur et vos... amis... »

L'Ordre ! Il parlait de l'Ordre du Phœnix ! Il éleva un peu la voix.

« Oui, bien sûr... Et vous voulez ce rendez-vous pour quand ?

- Maintenant si possible...

- Le match est fini. Nous pouvons aller dans le bureau pour parler de l'avenir de votre fils... Le Quiditch est une option mais il ne doit pas négliger ses études. Il est jeune et on change si vite d'avis à cet âge... »

Harry continuait son discours, tout en entrainant Evan vers le château...

Fenrir resta seul sur place ne voulant gâcher une si belle occasion : il valait mieux qu'Evan négocie leur changement de camp sans lui... Sa simple présence risquait d'être un frein dans les négociations... Mais surtout il voulait parler au jeune Malfoy seul à seul avant de rejoindre son acolyte dans le bureau du Directeur. Personne ne se méfierait de lui sous cette forme... Il avait dix minutes devant lui avant de reprendre une gorgée de Polynectar...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans le bureau du Directeur..._

Harry avait décidé d'attendre le directeur devant son bureau. Celui-ci était arrivé quelques secondes après eux... Merlin, mais comment avait-il su ?

« Je te félicite Harry. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail avec les équipes juniors et tu transmettras ces félicitations à ton ami Ron... Monsieur Rosier, vous devez être fier de votre fils...

- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur...

- Entrez, je crois que vous avez quelque chose à me proposer... »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Mais comment ! Comment cet homme pouvait-il toujours tout savoir ?

« Non, je ne sais pas tout... Continua le vieil homme en riant sous cape. Par exemple, je ne connais pas la raison de votre présence...

- Je voudrais négocier avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour passer du côté de la lumière...

- Vous-voulez trahir Voldemort ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

Evan tressaillit violemment à ce nom.

« IL est déjà au courant de ma trahison... Je demande une protection pour mon fils et moi... et pour un autre Mangemort...

- Et pourquoi vous accorderions-nous notre protection ? Demanda froidement le Directeur tout en gardant son air débonnaire.

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous... Une liste... mais je n'en dirai pas plus si vous ne me garantissez pas au moins la protection de mon fils... »

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Sur le terrain de Quidditch..._

Les parents discutaient avec leurs enfants. Ils les félictaient pour leur superbe prestation et discutaient avec le jeune Weasley de l'avenir de l'équipe des juniors... Draco en avait profité pour saluer ses parents et leur donner de ses nouvelles. Fenrir patientait... Il trouverait bien un moment où le jeune blond se trouverait seul...

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes et le jeune Malfoy prit congé de sa famille puis il se dirigea vers le château dans l'intention de retrouver son compagnon...

Fenir s'approcha de lui d'un pas nonchalant... Draco eut un mouvement de recul. Une compagne de Mangemort... Il fallait qu'il se méfie ! Celle-ci se pencha doucement vers lui et murmura :

« J'ai des nouvelles de Fenrir... »

Le Serpentard sursauta mais se reprit bien vite.

« Je crois que vous ne connaissez pas Poudlard, Mademoiselle Frynberg. Demanda Draco en haussant la voix.

- Non j'ai fait mes études à Beaux-Bâtons.

- Voudriez-vous que je vous fasse visiter ce merveilleux château ?

- Ce serait avec plaisir. »

Le Serpentard en galant homme lui présentant son bras que la jeune rousse attrapa avec élégance. Ils s'éloignèrent du terrain de Quidditch. Draco commençant l'historique de Poudlard...

Arrivés dans la chambre du Veela, les deux complices mirent des sorts de Collaporta et de Silencio sur la porte et commencèrent leur vrai discussion.

« Fenrir est vivant ? Demanda Draco abruptement.

- Oui et il va bien.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- C'est Evan qui l'a sauvé après votre départ. Lui aussi avait un Portoloin et il a fui avec le loup-garou blessé qu'il a soigné dans un lieu secret.

- Et vous dans cette histoire ? »

Le jeune homme se savait agressif mais il avait toujours été d'un naturel méfiant et les derniers événements n'avaient fait que renforcer ce trait de caractère.

« Si vous me laissez encore trois minutes, je pourrai vous l'expliquer facilement... S'il vous plait... »

Draco dévisagea la jeune femme. Il ne la connaissait pas mais quelque chose lui semblait familier et le poussait à croire ce qu'elle disait. Comment en être sûr ? Trois minutes... Il pouvait attendre trois minutes. Il était sur son terrain avec sa baguette et toutes ses facultés mentales...

Soudain, le corps de la jeune femme se tordit et devint flou ... Du Polynectar ! Draco leva sa baguette, prêt à se défendre... Enfin, le corps face à lui reprit sa vraie apparence...

Fenrir attendait la réaction du jeune homme mais elle ne fut pas une de celles qu'il avait prévues : de la peur, de la colère, avec un peu de chance de la joie... mais ce fut un grand éclat de rire qui l'accueillit.

Draco n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant ri : le loup-garou dans une robe émeraude qui cachait maintenant à grand peine des cuisses poilues et dont le bustier laissait dépasser une épaisse toison brune... Greyback comprit et fit apparaître une cape dont il se couvrit.

« Et là, on peut parler ? » Demanda-t-il soulagé mais un peu vexé.

Draco se redressa essayant de contrôler ses derniers éclats de rire...

« Désolé mais j'ai subi tant de pression ces temps-ci qu'une occasion pareille ne pouvait se manquer.

- Si je suis à l'origine d'un peu de bonheur pour toi alors je veux bien me rendre ridicule... »

Le Serpentard stoppa net son rire. Il avait oublié le penchant du loup-garou pour lui. Oui, il était heureux qu'il soit en vie mais qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Lui expliquer que c'était Harry qu'il aimait et qu'il voulait qu'ils restent amis ? Trop cliché ! Trop ridicule ! L'homme avait failli se sacrifier pour lui ! Mais que disait-on à quelqu'un qui décidait de donner sa vie pour sauver la vôtre ? "Merci, c'est sympa mais je ne suis pas intéressé"... Draco soupira...

Fenrir observait le jeune blond. Il se doutait de son dilemme : il lui devait la vie mais il ne voulait pas de lui, tout du moins pas comme ça... Il sourit tendrement. Il ferma les yeux. La pleine lune était proche et il pouvait sentir pleinement le loup en lui qui lui hurlait quelque chose... Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne bougea pas. Il lui prit le menton pour lui relever le visage. Le jeune Malfoy avait les traits crispés d'inquiétude mais il restait toujours immobile. Le loup-garou se pencha vers lui; il ferma les yeux...

Draco pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Greyback allait l'embrasser et lui ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il devait reculer, le repousser, fuir, aller retrouver Harry mais il ne fit rien... Il sentit les lèvres du loup-garou effleurer... son front !

« Je t'aime tant, mon louveteau... »

.

**Fin du Chapitre 21**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**RAR :**

Je remercie : **Lia** (Promis, ils seront toujours ensemble), **Lyrie** (Evan arrivera à ses fins ! Je t'ai mise à côté de ta copine pour les RAR ! lol), **Babou** (review coupée mais j'ai compris ! lol), **Titou, Gwladys Evans, Lassary (**Peut-être que je le ferai et Bellatrix, je l'ai mise avec quelqu'un d'autre ! lol), **Aemilia, Anabanana **(J'écris en même temps qu'une copine jusqu'à trois heures du matin ! lol),...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note : **Ne m'en voulez pas ! Je voulez vraiment vous expliquer la découverte de Fenrir mais Ishtar n'a pas voulu, ce que j'ai trouvé particulièrement vicieux... Donc j'ai adoré ! Vous aurez le fin mot de l'histoire dans le prochain chapitre... peut-être ! lol

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi... ! ;)

.


	22. Chapter 22 : Négociations

**.**

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extrémis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci adopte un petit chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty...

Draco sauve la jeune équipe de Quidditch et fait un massage bienfaiteur à Harry... Pour cela, Harry accepte la proposition de Hermione de lui accorder le droit de voir ses parents à la sortie au Prés-au-lard... Une attaque de Mangemorts provoque l'occasion pour Fenrir de faire sa déclaration à Draco...

Draco se fait kidnapper par Pettigrew pendant sa régression et se retrouve entre les mains de Voldemort. Fenrir le sauve au péril de sa vie... Le retour permet aux deux compagnons de se rapprocher...

À l'occasion du match de Quidditch des juniors, Evan prend contact avec l'Ordre du Phœnix pendant que Fenrir se retrouve seul avec Draco...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Acceptation a passé la barre des mille reviews ! Je suis extatique ! Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je n'avais pas pensé un jour écrire ces mots ! Alors merci à tous les revieweurs de m'encourager de la sorte ! ****J'aurais voulu vous offrir ce chapitre plus tôt mais je n'ai pu le faire faute de temps... **

**Donc pour ce magnifique cadeau que vous me faites, voici le mien : ce chapitre sera suivi d'un autre d'ici dimanche, promis ! Merci encore...  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Chapitre 22 : Négociations**

.

_Dans la chambre de notre blond préféré..._

Draco rouvrit les yeux pour poser un regard empli d'incompréhension sur le loup-garou. Celui-ci allait prendre la parole quand il hurla. Le Serpentard vit avec effarement et amusement mêlés, son chaton lacérer le bras de l'homme... Potty n'avait pas apprécié la proximité de cette créature qu'il considérait comme dangereuse. Il planta griffes et crocs dans le potentiel agresseur de son gentil maître... Fenrir attrapa, par la peau du cou, l'animal qui se retrouva à gesticuler dans tous les sens .

« Non, ne lui faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît ! » Intervint Draco.

Le loup-garou lui tendit la bestiole qui feulait furieusement à un Draco qui souriait tendrement... Un sourire sincère, spontané, lui qui avait l'habitude des sourires forcés emplis de peur et de dégoût.

« Comment vas-tu, Draco ? Demanda l'homme avec une voix douce qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- Bien mais c'est moi qui devrais vous demandez cela...

- Je vais bien... »

Il sentait l'hésitation du jeune homme qui le fixait caressant son chaton qui feulait toujours dans ses bras... Toujours cette hésitation, cette appréhension...

« Viens t'asseoir, mon louveteau. Nous devons discuter. »

Draco s'installa sur son lit et le loup-garou vint le rejoindre. Mais il n'avait presque plus peur... Presque... Pourtant il n'aurait su comment l'expliquer mais il avait ressenti un sentiment de sécurité après le baiser... Devait-il suivre ce sentiment ou devait-il reprendre sa méfiance de pur Serpentard ?

« En premier lieu, je voudrais que tu me tutoies, mon louveteau.

- Oui, mais pourquoi vous... Pourquoi m'appelles-tu, mon louveteau ? »

Fenrir lui sourit. Était-ce bien là l'immonde créature puante qui l'avait agressé cette été ?

« Je viens de comprendre le message de mon loup en te regardant... Enfin ! La pleine lune est proche et je peux mieux le comprendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu n'es pas destiné à être mon compagnon mais plutôt un petit de ma meute...

- Tu vas me transformer ? Demanda Draco horrifié.

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire... Se moqua Fenrir. Les petits peuvent être entièrement humains.

- Mais je ne suis pas un enfant...

- A-t-on besoin d'avoir un âge particulier pour avoir un sentiment filial ?

- Non... » Souffla le blond pensif.

Comment Harry allait-il prendre se soudain revirement de situation ? Il détestait le loup-garou et il ne le croirait jamais !

Fenrir se méprit sur les sombres réflexions du jeune homme. Il voulait voir disparaître la moindre inquiétude chez lui mais celui-ci était plus crispé qu'au début de la conversation... Comment le rassurer ? Comment gagner sa confiance ? Oui, il voulait cette confiance ! Toute cette aventure l'avait mené à vouloir se faire accepter... Mais pas comme lui avait proposé le Lord : par la menace et la terreur ! Il voulait être accepté tel qu'il était ! Voir au moins chez quelqu'un une lueur d'admiration, de respect pour lui, rien que pour lui... Il inspira profondément et ajouta d'une voix qu'il espérait sincère :

« De ce fait, Harry devient aussi un louveteau à mes yeux puisque je l'accepte comme ton compagnon. Je vous protégerai l'un comme l'autre... »

Draco sursauta... Où l'histoire avait-elle dérapé pour qu'il en arrive là ? Quelque chose n'allait pas ? Il pouvait admettre que le loup-garou lui offrait sa protection pour... Pour quoi, d'ailleurs ? Ne plus être un compagnon possible ? C'était tout de même bizarre, non ? Mais pourquoi se poser tant de questions ? Tout allait bien : la menace "Greyback" avait disparu et il avait gagné un allié puissant qui de plus promettait de le protéger lui ainsi que son compagnon !

Et si le loup-garou lui mentait ? Non, ce n'était pas possible de risquer sa vie pour cela ! De plus, quel en serait le but... D'ailleurs...

« Fenrir... Comment t'en es-tu sorti avec le Lord ?

- J'ai eu une chance de cocu... Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux car j'ai failli l'être... Ajouta l'homme en pouffant de rire, essayant l'humour pour dérider le jeune blond.

- Eh bien, la moindre des choses à dire, c'est que tu le prends plutôt bien ! S'étonna le blond, trouvant la blague douteuse.

- Maintenant que je connais mes sentiments pour toi, je suis heureux que les choses se soient déroulées ainsi.

- Alors comment ?

- Evan a trahi le Lord pour me sauver en utilisant un portoloin.

- Il est amoureux de toi ? Demanda le blond du tac au tac.

- Bien sûr que non ! Répondit le loup-garou en riant. Il a fait ça car il trouve que je ferais un meilleur leader que le Lord. »

Draco haussa un sourcil dubitatif... Était-ce de nouveau une blague ? Le loup-garou croyait-il vraiment à une telle ineptie ?

« Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

- Oh moi, j'ai quelques projets sur un brun sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre la main. Mes rêves me le désignent comme le compagnon de l'alpha que je suis.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Si je le savais, j'aurai déjà les pattes dessus ! Personne ne correspond à cette description dans mon entourage mais je ne désespère pas ! Je le trouverai même si je dois aller dans le monde Moldu pour aller le chercher ! » Rétorqua Fenrir sur le même ton enjoué qu'il avait essayé au début de la conversation... Peu convaincant... Très peu convaincant !

Les sourcils froncés, Draco pensa à Evan. N'était-il pas brun ? Il avait trahi le Lord pour lui. Il avait choisi une vie de clandestinité pour lui. Il venait négocier sa protection, à Poudlard même, pour lui. N'était-ce pas assez évident ? L'homme n'était plus un adolescent hormoné. Il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Le bêta qu'il cherchait devait être quelqu'un d'autre donc autant ne pas passer pour un idiot à insister lourdement...

Soudain, il réalisa la situation. Il se leva et hurla, pris de panique :

« Mais pourquoi t'es-tu aventuré jusqu'ici ? C'est dangereux ! Tu devrais reprendre une gorgée de Polynectar, immédiatement ! Je t'aiderai à rejoindre Rosier et à partir d'ici !

- Non… Nous sommes ici pour autre chose… »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, les yeux agrandis de peur : il attendait une explication. Fenrir l'observa... Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Dans quel camp se trouvait-il réellement ?

« Nous sommes venus négocier notre protection avec Dumbledore…

- Je ne voudrais pas me montrer défaitiste mais… vu tes… activités antérieures, cela m'étonnerait qu'il accepte quoique se soit de toi… Si un tant soit peu, tu arrives à proposer quelques choses avant qu'il ne t'envoie un Avada.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. J'ai une chose qu'il ne peut refuser et c'est Evan qui négocie…

- Je peux te demander qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Non.

- Je m'en doutais… Rétorqua le jeune blond contrarié. Je commence à avoir l'habitude que personne ne me confie quoique se soit !

- Draco, c'est pour…

- Pour ma sécurité ! Je sais ! J'ai le droit à la même rengaine depuis le début de cette aventure ! Mais je commence à me lasser ! Je sais me défendre quand j'ai pleine possession de mes moyens ! Je n'ai aucune information et je prends plutôt cela pour un manque de confiance ! »

Bravo, Fenrir ! Se sermonna silencieusement le loup-garou. Toi qui fais tout pour gagner sa confiance, tu n'as pas pensé que, lui, aimerait aussi que tu lui donnes la tienne ! Combien d'erreurs de ce genre avait-il dû faire ? Il essaierait d'être plus à l'écoute des gens dorénavent et avec des sens aiguisés comme les siens, cela ne devrait pas se révéler trop compliqué...

« J'ai confiance en toi mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît ! J'en ai besoin… »

Demander à un Serpentard de faire confiance aveuglément… Rien ne lui serait épargné ! Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme mais il se détourna bien vite en secouant sa tête. Non mais franchement comment un loup-garou sanguinaire pouvait faire des yeux de cocker battu ? Draco soupira et céda.

« Bien... mais promets-moi de ne prendre aucun risque inconsidéré. »

Fenrir sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Son louveteau s'inquiétait réellement pour lui… Quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui ! Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas d'un quelconque moment où une personne avait soulevé la moindre inquiétude pour sa santé ! Stop ! Stop ! Trop ! C'était trop pour un seul jour ! À la vitesse où se déroulait les choses, ses yeux pourraient même s'imbiber d'humidité ! Indigne, totalement indigne pour un alpha !

« Non mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Je suis un puissant loup-garou ! Je suis Fenrir Greyback ! Je sais prendre soin de ma tendre petite personne ! Déclara l'homme avec un petit air supérieur qui fit rire Draco. D'ailleurs en parlant de petite personne, il faut que je reprenne de Polynectar et que j'aille rejoindre Evan... Il a dû largement avoir le temps d'exposer notre demande !

- Tu es sûr que ce que tu as fera fléchir Dumbledore ?

- Certain !

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas que tu t'attardes ici. Si Harry te trouve, il pourrait très mal le prendre et cela se comprendrait.

- Jaloux ? L'interrogea Fenrir moqueur.

- Extrêmement jaloux !

- Curieux... Ce devrait être toi, le jaloux puisque tu es la Veela...

- Oui, mais Harry n'a pas de loup-garou virile et charismatique qui lui tourne autour ! Plaisanta le malicieux Serpentard.

- Oh non, ne me dis pas ça ! Déclara Fenrir en portant une main à son front et l'autre sur son cœur, de façon mélodramatique. je pourrais regretter d'avoir changé d'avis ! »

Un protecteur et... peut-être un ami ? Le temps le lui dirait...

Fenrir but sa potion et se retransforma sous le regard hilare du blond qui le siffla. Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers la porte non sans se retourner pour envoyer une œillade aguicheuse et un baiser de la main. Il quitta la pièce en emportant le rire de son louveteau...

Le cœur léger, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore...

Dommage que le corps qu'il avait "emprunté" n'avait pas les capacités de sentir la moindre présence comme il l'aurait fait sous sa forme de loup-garou sinon il aurait vu une forme se faufiler dans son sillage puis bifurquer pour aller mettre en place son plan machiavélique... Les rats pouvaient-ils avoir un sourire cruel ? Sur celui-là, on l'aurait juré... Si quelqu'un avait pu le voir...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans les couloirs de Poudlard..._

Fenrir tentait de se dépêcher de rejoindre son acolyte... Mais ce petit corps ne pouvait faire que de très petites foulées. Il pressa donc le pas pour compenser. Le bureau directorial n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. Comment devait-il se comporter ? Devait-il dire son identité de suite ? Il venait de prendre le Polynectar... Devait-il attendre encore une heure pour leur prouver ? La réaction risquait d'être violente... Evan l'avait-il déjà fait ?

Il soupira faisant gonfler sa généreuse poitrine qui semblait prête à jaillir de ce bustier si serré...

L'information qu'ils apportaient était capitale. Cela valait bien leur protection...

Le loup-garou "polynectarisé" ne put finir sa réflexion. Une ombre qu'il n'avait vue s'approcher attrapa par le bras et le traina dans une salle proche particulièrement sombre...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard..._

Minerva venait d'entrer et lança un regard inquiet à Albus.

Que faisait ce Mangemort en fuite dans ce bureau ? Avec Harry si près de lui qui plus est ! N'était-ce pas ce Rosier qui avait fui avec le loup-garou ? Demandait-il asile à Poudlard ?

La responsable de la Maison des Gryffondors ne brisa pas le silence qui régnait déjà à son arrivée... Elle prit place près du Directeur et observa l'homme assis face à eux... Il était comme tous les Mangemorts : froid, hautain, les yeux vides d'émotions. Comment pouvait-on être aussi inhumain ?

« Je suis ravi, Minerva, que vous nous ayez rejoint... Il semblerait que Monsieur Rosier veuille nous faire une proposition... »

Albus lui aussi observait le Mangemort. Il sentait qu'il était aux abois... Qu'avait-il à leur proposer pour se risquer à se dévoiler ainsi ?

« Mon... associé a trouvé une liste qui pourrait être essentiel dans le dénouement de la guerre...

- Si vous parlez d'une liste de noms de Mangemorts, nous ne sommes pas intéressés. Nous sommes déjà bien renseignés ! Annonça Minerva d'un ton pincé.

- C'est la liste des horcruxes de mon ancien Maître... Ces choses vous disent-elles quelque chose ? » Annonça le Mangemort sûr de lui.

Albus se figea et Minerva sursauta. Qu'avait-il dit ?

« Je vois que nous nous comprenons... » Susurra Rosier, glacial.

Mais contrairement aux apparences, Evan avait le cœur qui s'emballait, le sang battait dans ses tempes et il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer. Il avait été complètement affolé quand les deux têtes de l'Ordre l'avaient dévisagé de façon si suspicieuse. Mais il devait jouer le tout pour le tout ! La vie de son fils, la vie de son amour et la sienne étaient en jeu !

« Vous avez cette liste sur vous... Demanda Dumbledore les yeux plissés.

- Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je veux d'abord une promesse...

- Qui nous dit que vous dîtes la vérité ?

- Je veux bien jurer de vous donner cette liste si vous me promettez la protection que je vous demande... »

Le directeur l'observa en silence... Harry n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Il regardait l'échange sans l'intention d'intervenir...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

**Attention aux âmes sensibles ! Ce paragraphe contient une scène violente ! Si vous voulez le passer, descendez jusqu'à la prochaine séparation HPDM. L'histoire restera cohérente...**

.

_Dans une salle sombre et déserte de Poudlard..._

Fenrir se retrouva plaqué sur une table par un corps lourd qui l'empêchait de se redresser. Un homme sans aucun doute... Le souffle rauque sur sa nuque confirma cette impression. Il essaya de se dégager, d'échapper à cette violente étreinte, mais son corps était bien trop faible pour pouvoir se défendre... Le loup-garou tenta de découvrir l'identité de son agresseur en se contorsionnant. Mais il faisait trop sombre...

L'homme parcourait son corps de ses mains fébriles. Il saisit le bas de sa robe et le remonta sur sa taille. Soudain, Fenrir prit réellement conscience de ce qui lui arrivait : il ne se faisait pas seulement agresser ! Quelqu'un tentait de le violer et lui ne pourrait pas se défendre ! Il se mit à se débattre et à hurler à l'aide... Mais personne ne vint. L'homme avait dû placer un sort de _Silencio_ sur la porte... Il était pris au piège... Et lui qui venait juste de prendre le Polynectar ! L'homme avait presqu'une heure devant lui ! Fenrir grogna : sa vengeance serait terrible... Mais en attendant, il allait sûrement passer un atroce moment...

L'homme tirait déjà sur ses collants, les déchirant dans son impatience. Fenrir sentit une main froide sur sa fesse pendant qu'une autre lui saisissait la nuque pour le pencher encore un peu plus sur le bureau. La respiration de son agresseur s'accéléra sous l'excitation de ce contact. Il se pencha et sa main glissa sur sa tête pour lui saisir violemment les cheveux. Il lécha la nuque qu'il venait de découvrir faisant frissonner Fenrir de dégoût. La main sur sa fesse lui pétrissait sa chaire, lui meurtrissant sa peau fragile. Elle se déplaça sur son ventre puis sur son sexe qu'il malaxa de ses gros doigts à travers sa culotte. Fenrir se crispa de douleur. Il tenta à nouveau de se dérober. L'homme lui mordit l'épaule en représailles le faisant hurler. Son cri sembla exciter l'homme dont il pouvait sentir le sexe de plus en plus dur plaqué sur ses fesses...

« Laisse-toi faire, petite traînée, sinon ce sera encore plus désagréable... » Susurra une vois qu'il reconnut de suite.

Cornelius Fudge !

Le Premier Ministre se releva et le retourna d'un coup sur le dos. Il se plaça entre ses jambes qu'il avait écartées.

« Alors petite garce, je te laisse une chance de t'en tirer ! Dis-moi où est le loup-garou et je te prendrai vite fait sans violence ... »

Quelle alléchante proposition ! Pensa Fenrir. Et si tu savais, minable crétin !

« Lâchez-moi, salaud !

- Allez parle, traînée ! Tu dois le savoir puisque tu es avec le traître ! »

Le loup-garou ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer avec un regard plein de haine.

« T'as choisi, petite catin. Je vais rendre ça très long et très douloureux... »

D'une main, Fudge lui saisit la gorge que Fenrir essaya de dégager des deux siennes sans succès. De son autre main, il déchira le délicat bustier pour dénuder sa superbe poitrine. L'homme posa son regard lubrique sur les globes laiteux. Il se pencha, en léchant un puis le mordit férocement faisant hurler Fenrir de douleur...

Merlin, qu'il se sentait faible et impuissant face à cet homme qui n'aurait jamais osé lever les yeux sur lui en temps normal ! Il le frappa de toutes ses forces. Son bourreau rit d'une tentative aussi vaine...

Fudge lui saisit les deux mains et les bloqua avec une seule des siennes au-dessus de sa tête. Avec sa main libre, il caressa sa poitrine doucement jusqu' à son téton gauche qu'il pinça vicieusement faisant arquer le corps fragile de douleur... Le Premier Ministre se repaissait de sa souffrance, le visage fendu d'un sourire pervers...

« Tu n'as pas fini de souffrir, petite traînée. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser... » Susurra l'homme.

Fenrir paniqua. Il ne pouvait laisser faire cela même sous cette apparence ! Surtout sous cette apparence ! Merlin mais comment pouvait-il s'en sortir ? Il eut un flash, un souvenir, incongru, inattendu, dans ce moment si terrible : Draco contre un mur et lui contre son corps de jeune homme... Il frissonna de dégoût par son comportement si semblable à celui de l'homme infect qui allait le souiller. Était-ce un juste retour des choses ? Avait-il mérité un tel traitement ? Peut-être... Il n'était qu'un monstre qui se retrouvait piégé de la même manière qu'une de ses nombreuses, trop nombreuses victimes. Quelle ironie du destin ! Il gémit de désespoir, déjà à moitié résigné à son triste et horrible sort pendant que l'homme suçait bruyamment son sein droit...

**Fin du paragraphe comportant une scène violente.**

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Soudain, le fracas d'une porte arrêta son agresseur.

« Que faites-vous ? » Hurla une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

Non pas lui ! Si ! Mieux valait n'importe qui, même lui, plutôt que de subir les attouchements de cet immonde pervers !

« Sortez, Lupin ! Vous voyez bien que vous dérangez !

- Vous, c'est certain ! Mais j'ai l'impression que la demoiselle n'est pas d'accord ! »

Fudge se redressa lâchant sa victime... Fenrir glissa au pied du bureau, cachant sa poitrine de ses deux bras. Il était soulagé mais il crut mourir de honte : il était à moitié nue, les cheveux défaits, le visage brouillé de larmes... Vulnérable...

« Laissez cette jeune femme ! » Menaça Remus, ses yeux dorés devenant d'un jaune agressif, celui du loup à l'approche de la pleine lune.

Fudge recula d'un pas, effrayé par le comportement de cet homme animal.

« Ce n'est qu'une trainée, la putain d'un Mangemort ! Il faut la cuisiner ! Elle sait des choses ! Ne voulez-vous pas savoir où se trouve l'infâme créature qui a fait de votre vie un enfer ?

- Pas au prix de mon honneur !

- Quel honneur peut avoir un loup-garou ? Une bête qui défend une putain ? Quel honneur y a-t-il là ? Vous descendez encore plus bas que vous ne l'étiez déjà, Lupin !

- Je vais vous dénoncer, Fudge, et vous finirez vos jours à Azkaban pour tentative de viol !

- Essayez de dire un mot, sale bête ! Je ne partirai pas seul. Je suis sûr que Monsieur Labuis sera très contrarié de m'accompagner à cause de la trahison de son ami... » Menaça le perfide individu.

Remus blêmit. Comment était-il au courant ? Le nom peut-être ? Il avait prévenu Sirius de ne pas jouer avec le feu en portant l'anagramme de son nom !

« Je vais sortir de cette pièce tranquillement et vous allez garder votre gueule bien muselée sinon... »

Fudge ricana, il cracha sur la jeune rousse à genoux au sol et prit le chemin de la sortie avec un air de vainqueur.

Remus resta figé d'horreur dans le silence juste entrecoupé par les sanglots de la jeune femme recroquevillée au sol. Il secoua sa tête pensant que ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter mais d'aider la victime.

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Je vais vous aider. Vous ne craignez plus rien. »

Fenrir resserra ses bras autour de son corps meurtri. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait plier Lupin ? Que savait Fudge ? Qui était ce Labuis ? Cela lui disait vaguement quelque chose mais il n'avait pas les pensées très claires... Mais surtout quelle réaction devait-il avoir, maintenant ? Remus avait été sa victime. Il ne pouvait décemment pas accepter son aide... Depuis quand la décence le préoccupait-il ? Il devait être très perturbé... Il décida de ne rien faire, de ne rien dire, de laisser l'homme dirigé la situation...

Remus mit ce mutisme sur le compte du traumatisme de l'agression... ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité... Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme et s'agenouilla près d'elle sans la toucher.

« A-t-il... »

Remus arrêta là, ne voulant ajouter au malaise de la pauvre fille.

Fenrir secoua vivement la tête, le visage caché par les boucles de ses cheveux roux...

Son sauveur soupira de soulagement. Il était arrivé à temps !

Il se rendait au bureau du directeur quand il avait été stoppé par une odeur familière... Son flair ne l'avait pas trahi. Il avait senti l'odeur du Premier Ministre mêlée à une autre qui sentait la peur et une chose indéfinissable qu'il lui semblait connaître... Il n'avait pas su mettre le doigt sur ce que cela lui rappelait mais il avait eu une impression de déjà vu mais aussi de malaise...

Fenrir restait prostré au sol. Remus lui lança un sort de nettoyage et de réparation de ses vêtements.

« Je suis très doué pour réparer les accros sur les vêtements. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton léger pour tenter de détendre la jeune femme. Il observa celle-ci passer une main sur son visage défait.

Remus posa sa main sur son bras. Elle sursauta et se dégagea brusquement pour éviter le contact. Se méprenant sur l'origine de ce mouvement de recul, il prit une voix douce :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas... Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Je vais vous emmener dans le bureau du directeur qui se trouve à deux pas. Votre compagnon s'y trouve. Si cela peut vous rassurez... »

Evan ! Se souvint soudain Fenrir... Oui, il voulait être près de lui même s'il lui en voulait... Il avait dit qu'il le protégerait et il avait échoué. Il se leva mais ses jambes le trahirent et il s'effondra de nouveau au sol. Il allait faire une nouvelle tentative quand il se sentit soulever de terre... Lupin l'avait pris dans ses bras et il se dirigeait vers la porte encore entrebâillée après le départ de Fudge... Sans s'en rendre compte, Fenrir se blottit spontanément dans le cou de son sauveur. Remus fut de nouveau saisit par son odeur : pas désagréable mais dérangeante...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard... _

Evan avait envie de hurler. Mais qu'attendait ce vieux toqué pour lui répondre ? Il le faisait languir sciemment ! Était-ce pour le faire craquer ? Mais dans quel but ? Il n'avait pas autre chose à offrir et de toute façon ce qu'il offrait était plus que suffisant ! La liste des horcruxes du Lord Noir ! La trahison ultime qui prouve la véracité de son envie de passer dans l'autre camp ! Enfin... d'être dans le camp qui ne va pas en vouloir à sa vie...

« Monsieur Rosier... »

Albus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas...

« Albus, aidez-moi ! »

Le directeur se leva, comprit de suite le problème et conjura un canapé.

« Remus ! Que s'était-il passé ? »

Celui-ci se précipita vers le canapé pour déposer son précieux fardeau. Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme pour l'aider à s'installer confortablement.

Les nerfs déjà à vif, Evan paniqua en voyant le corps abritant son amour dans les bras d'une des personnes qui avaient le plus de raison de lui en vouloir.

« Ericka ! Lupin, lâchez-la ! Elle n'a rien fait ! Hurla Evan, en se précipitant au chevet de Fenrir immobile et silencieux, ayant poussé au passage l'homme qui lui tenait toujours la main.

- Calmez-vous Rosier ! Je ne lui ai rien fait ! Cette jeune femme vient de se faire agresser par Fudge !

- Merlin ! Le salaud ! Il a...

- Je suis arrivé à temps ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Je voulais une protection pour éviter ce genre de choses ! Pourquoi n'arrêtez-vous ce sale type ? S'insurgea l'ex-Mangemort, arrachant la main de la belle rouquine de celle de Lupin.

- Non ! Rétorqua Remus.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un Premier Ministre peut se permettre de poser ses sales pattes sur la compagne d'un immonde Mangemort ? Sans aucune conséquence ? Cela n'a aucune importance bien sûr quand cela ne concerne qu'un de ces vils serviteurs du Lord Noir ! » Cracha l'ex-Mangemort.

Remus jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus au directeur et indiqua :

«Il sait pour...

- Je comprends... Monsieur Rosier, ne nous emballons pas. Nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, votre priorité est de vous occuper de votre amie... »

Evan se tut, espérant avoir des explications... Plus tard en privé avec Fenrir...

« Si vous le désirez, nous pouvons finir cette discussion, un peu plus tard... Proposa le directeur avec un regard compatissant.

- Non ! Déclara Evan. Je veux finir ces négociations. J'ai besoin d'une réponse. Nous avons besoin d'une réponse. Vous voyez bien que nous sommes en danger ! Donc ou vous acceptez ou vous refusez et nous nous en allons ! Mais vous ne pouvez me laisser en suspens ! »

Toujours à genoux, l'homme serrait la main de la jeune femme recroquevillée sur le canapé. C'était le moment crucial !

« Vous devez vous décider maintenant ! Annonça-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Décider de quoi ? Interrogea Remus.

- Le père d'Andrew nous demande sa protection contre le liste des horcruxes de Voldemort... » Annonça tranquillement Harry.

Tous tressaillirent à ce nom exceptés le Survivant lui-même et le directeur qui lui lança un regard désapprobateur...

« Harry, tu devrais retourner t'occuper de Draco...

- Mais je veux connaître votre décision ! Répliqua le Gryffondor.

- Je crois que nous allons compter des alliés de plus dans notre équipe... Mais sachez Monsieur, Mademoiselle que je veux cette liste dans les plus brefs délais et que... »

Le vieil homme vit la jeune femme sortir de son bracelet un rouleau de parchemin miniature. D'un coup de baguette magique, Rosier lui redonna sa taille réelle et le tendit à Dumbledore. Celui-ci le saisit avec impatience et alla se rassoir à son bureau. Il le déroula sans attendre. Il lui jeta plusieurs sorts complexes puis il sourit.

« C'est magnifique : non seulement ce document nous indique les horcruxes mais il peut aussi nous donner leur état : Vert pour en fonction et Noir pour défait !

- Alors ? Demanda Evan avec impatience. Votre réponse ?

- D'où vient cette liste ? Demanda le vieil homme sans tenir compte de la demande de l'ex-Mangemort.

- C'est Regulus Black qu'il l'a créé...

- Les membres de la famille Black sont réellement extrêmement doués pour les Charmes...

- J'attends, Dumbledore. j'ai tenu ma part de marché ! À vous de tenir la vôtre !

- Vous avez ma protection et celle de l'Ordre, Monsieur Rosier, pour vous et votre compagne ! Annonça le vieil homme les yeux baissés sur la liste, brillants de convoitise.

- En fait, ma compagne n'en est pas vraiment une... C'est... mon associé sous Polynectar. Êtes tout de même prêt à le protéger ? C'est lui après tout qui a trouvé cette liste ! »

Dumbledore releva brusquement la tête. Mais bien sûr, qu'il avait été stupide ! Severus lui avait dit que Rosier avait sauvé Greyback de Voldemort donc la frêle jeune femme prostrée sur le canapé n'était autre que le infâme loup-garou ! Et Remus qui l'avait sauvé et qui la regardait en ce moment même avec tant de compassion, comment allait-il prendre ce pied-de-nez ?

Autre difficulté, il avait prévu de mettre les nouveaux à Squarre Grimmaud... Hummm, réfléchissons : mettre deux loup-garous avant la pleine lune avec un Mangemort mordu au point de trahir le pire mage noir du monde sorcier et le cabotin le plus imprévisible de ce même monde... Était-ce réellement quelque chose de raisonnable ? Non, bien sûr, c'est pourquoi il annonça avec calme :

« Remus, pourriez-vous emmener nos nouveau protégés à Squarre Grimmaud et les présenter à... notre ami ?

- Bien sûr, Directeur !

- Veilez à ce qu'ils soient bien reçu... Je compte sur vous. »

Confiant, Remus obtempéra immédiatement et il aida la jeune femme à se relever mais Evan la tira brusquement à lui dans un geste très possessif. Elle se laissa faire...

Dumbledore les observait. Il y allait y avoir du sport au 12 Squarre Grimmaud, pensa-t-il en continuant à sourire innocemment. Inutile de prendre des gants ! De toute façon, tout le monde se connaissait et tous devaient s'habituer les uns aux autres, n'est-ce pas ? Donc autant le faire le plus tôt possible, il était sûr que cela finirait par être bénéfique. Mais il devrait penser à envoyer Severus les surveiller dans la demi-heure qui suivait pour être sur d'avoir un "négociateur" qui temporiserait les choses au moment où le Polynectar ne ferait plus effet... En espèrant qu'il ne se transformerait pas en arbitre !

Harry qui s'était fait oublié jubilait de cette nouvelle alliance : Andrew allait être ravi de savoir que son père était dorénavent dans le même camp que lui. Mais il ne devrait pas le crier sur tous les toits cela pourrait être dangereux avec tous les enfants de vrais Mangemorts qui étaient à Poudlard... Il devait annoncer cela à Draco : il lui avait promis de ne plus rien lui cacher... Enfin, dans la mesure du possible et pour sa sécurité...

Le bureau se vida rapidement laissant un directeur songeur...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Harry arriva dans la chambre de Draco en courant. Il avait tant de choses à lui raconter !

Il le trouva allongé lisant un livre de potions. Le Survivant grimaça : ce n'est pas lui qu'on surprendrait à se détendre avec un tel sujet !

« Draco, tu ne devineras jamais ce qui vient de se passer !

- Evan Rosier vient de demander la protection de Dumbledore ainsi que celle de sa compagne... » Annonça le blond avec évidence.

Il éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son compagnon.

« Mais comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai eu une conversation avec la soi-disant compagne...

- Et ?

- Et je te dis qui elle est en réalité si tu me dis qu'a donné en échange Rosier...

- Marché conclu ! »

Harry s'installa confortablement sur le lit près de Draco.

« Sais-tu ce que sont des horcruxes ?

- Oui, des objets de magie noire qui renferment une partie de l'âme de quelqu'un...

- Eh bien, Voldemort en aurait fait ! Annonça le Gryffondor. Et l'Ordre cherchait en vain à connaître leur nombre et leur support ! Rosier nous les a servis sur un plateau d'argent !

- Il a sûrement dû éviter l'argent... Répondit le blond, comprenant mieux l'assurance de Fenrir.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Figure-toi que la jolie rouquine qui l'accompagne est Fenrir Greyback ! »

Harry sursauta violemment et s'assit prêt à sortir. Draco le retint.

« Merlin ! Dumbledore les a envoyé à QG de l'Ordre avec Moony et papa !

- ça va être sympa comme soirée au coin du feu... Se moqua le Serpentard.

- Arrête de plaisanter ! Ils vont s'entretuer !

- Je ne pense pas... Fenrir a changé et Dumbledore n'aurait pris une telle décision s'il y avait réellement un risque...

- Que t'a-t-il fait ? Il t'a mis sous _Impero_ pour dire une chose pareille ? S'énerva le Gryffondor.

- Nous avons parlé... Assied-toi et je te raconte tout dans le détail... »

Harry écoutait patiemment le récit du jeune blond et il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles...

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est un piège...

- Harry, il y a mieux comme façon de faire que de trahir le Lord Noir !

- Cela pourrait être une comédie ?

- Dans ce cas, il mérite un trophée pour son don d'acteur ! »

Harry n'était pas convaincu.

« Pourquoi deviendrais-tu tout d'un coup son "louveteau" ? Il n'y a aucun lien entre vous ! Même s'il abandonnait l'idée d'être ton compagnon, il ne devrait rien en rester. Je n'ai rien lu sur le fait que le sentiment amoureux pouvait se transformer en sentiment fraternel...

- Parce que tu as lu les livres sur les Veelas et leurs compagnons en entier ? Demanda Draco d'un ton acide.

- Euuh... non... en effet, non... Mais je trouve cela tout de même curieuxs...

- Tu redeviens paranoïaque et donc désagréable ! Mais maintenant, j'ai un moyen de t'amadouer... »

Draco poussa le gentil Gryffondor sur le dos et vint s'installer sur lui à califourchon. Harry rougit mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était de gêne ou de plaisir.

Alors qu'il commençait à déshabiller son compagnon, le Serpentard avait en tête une atroce et merveilleuse idée : embrasser chaque parcelle qu'il découvrait... La cravate dévoila une nuque qui frissonna sous de petits baisers rapides et légers. La chemise s'entrouvrit sur un torse qui se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement sous des baisers plus appuyés. Elle se dégagea sur des épaules qui roulèrent sous les caresses de ses mains chaudes. Elle s'enleva entièrement pour libérer deux tétons qui se dressèrent encore plus sous son souffle chaud et sa langue soyeuse. La ceinture céda et le pantalon glissa sur des hanches qui cambrèrent sous des doigts aventureux. Les sous-vêtements ne furent plus qu'un souvenir quand des lèvres mutines s'occupèrent de ce qu'ils cachaient...

Harry aurait dû penser au drame qui pourrait se passer dans l'ancienne demeure des Black mais pour l'instant son esprit était bloqué sur les attentions que lui prodiguait son amant. Il ne pouvait que vocaliser la première lettre de l'alphabet qui se transforma à râle rauque quand Draco vint s'empaler sur son membre tendu de plaisir... Merlin que c'était merveilleux ! Il devait utiliser son attraction de Veela pour le mettre dans un état de telle extase, c'était certain... Le Serpentard basculait son bassin avec une douce lenteur... Il le contrôlait : c'était une torture délicieuse...

Mais le Gryffondor, connu pour être peu patient, d'un coup de reins bascula le jeune blond sur le lit pour reprendre le dessus. Il plongea son regard dans celui troublé de plaisir de Draco... Il se figea. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut l'impression de ne faire qu'un, de sentir quelque chose en lui, mais le sentiment se dissipa, laissant un vide... Harry l'occulta en le remplaçant par le plaisir intense qu'il ressentit à fournir une cadence soutenue exité par les râles de plaisir du Serpentard...

Draco venait à la rencontre de chaque coup de boutoir de son sauvage amant. Sa passion l'embrasait... Il souleva ses jambes pour les croiser sur le dos du Gryffondor lui laissant plus de place pour donner plus d'ampleur à ses mouvements. Il ne le regretta pas. Il se cambra même un peu plus pour mieux le recevoir...

Harry n'en revenait pas : à chaque coup de reins, il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir de plaisir. Rien avoir avec les actes qu'il avait pratiqués au début de leur relation. Ses mouvements étaient beaucoup plus vigoureux mais sans aucune violence ce que lui confirmaient les gémissements de son amant... Tout était dans l'intention... Il attrapa les jambes croisées dans son dos qui cédèrent facilement et il les porta à ses épaules. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête du blond, continuant à fixer son regard orage... Les bruits que faisiaent Draco était une ode à la luxure...

Le Serpentard ne pouvait que laissait porter par cette vague de plaisir. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Harry et l'approcha pour l'embrasser. Son fougueux amant allait le mener à le jouissance en en temps record ! Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter là !

Ce soir, les deux compagnons s'uniraient avec passion. Demain, advienne que pourra...

.

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans le bureau directorial encore une fois mais promis la dernière..._

Dumbledore souriait en contemplant la liste des horcruxes. Il n'en avait pas espéré tant. C'était une si bonne nouvelle ! Il y en avait cinq dont un était déjà écrit en noir : le journal de Riddle qu'avait détruit Harry. Il avait en sa possession la bague d'Elvis Gaunt qu'il devait détruire. Il en restait donc trois sur cette liste à retrouver mais ce n'était plus une recherche aveugle : il avait leur nombre, leur description et leur état... Le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle, tous trois en vert !

Le vieil prit une plume pour ajouter à cette liste les deux horcruxes qui avaient été créé après la mort de l'auteur de ce parchemin... Regulus Black... Jamais il n'aurait cru que la solution viendrait de cet homme !

Il inscrivit en premier Nagini, le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'alluma d'un vert lumineux. Il releva sa plume. Il eut un pincement au cœur mais il devait le faire. Il soupira et à contre-cœur, il ajouta le nom du dernier horcruxe : Harry Potter !

Albus Dumbledore sursauta violemment. Il était surpris comme rarement il l'avait été dans sa vie : le nom d'Harry était écrit en noir...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 22**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**RAR :**

Je remercie : **Lia** (Du calme, je peux être encore plus sadique mais je mettrai des lemons pour compenser ! lol), **Babou** (C'est trop gentil ! Merci ! Pour Fenrir/Evan et Draco/Harry ne t'inquiète pas...), **Gwladys Evans (**C'était un ravissement pour moi d'avoir réussi à te contenter ! lol), **Lassary** (Je vois pour Molly ! lol Bella sera avec ùx bien sûr ! lol), **Caro **(Bienvenue !),** Lyrie **(Sirius va bien ! lol), **Lily2507** (Fenrir, ce n'est pas encore gagné ! ;)),** Hermoni **(SPA sorcier ? Pourquoi pas ? Merci pour tes bisous sucrés ! ;)), **Sev91** (J'ai laissé quelques indices de plus... lol), **Hypnos, Lunebleue** (Oui, Ishtar est tordue, grande qualité à mon avis ! lol), **Mel** (Moi aussi !), **Yanlua, Douce **(mais non, ne pleure pas ! lol), **Anonyme, ..., Aemilia**.

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note : **Vous me demandez souvent combien il y aura de chapitres : sûrement 28 donc il en reste 6 !  
J'espère que cela vous a plu alors faites-le savoir par une petite review...

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À dimanche... ! ;)

.


	23. Chapter 23 : Lunaison

**.**

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci adopte un petit chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty...

Draco sauve la jeune équipe de Quidditch et fait un massage bienfaiteur à Harry... Pour cela, Harry accepte la proposition de Hermione de lui accorder le droit de voir ses parents à la sortie au Prés-au-lard... Une attaque de Mangemorts provoque l'occasion pour Fenrir de faire sa déclaration à Draco...

Draco se fait kidnapper par Pettigrew pendant sa régression et se retrouve entre les mains de Voldemort. Fenrir le sauve au péril de sa vie... Le retour permet aux deux compagnons de se rapprocher...

À l'occasion du match de Quidditch des juniors, Evan prend contact avec l'Ordre du Phœnix pendant que Fenrir se retrouve seul avec Draco et lui explique qu'il le voit dorénavant comme son louveteau...

Fenrir se fait agresser par Fudge mais il est sauvé à temps par Remus...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 23 : Lunaison **

.

_Dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard..._

Albus Dumbledore avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise... Pourquoi le nom de Harry était-il en noir ? Il avait peur de se faire une fausse joie... Harry serait-il débarrassé de son horcruxe ? Mais comment ?

Le vieil homme se figea. Un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit et il partit d'un grand rire... Merlin, ce petit ne faisait décidément jamais les choses comme tout le monde ! En même temps, être le réceptacle du morceau d'âme d'un puissant mage noir n'était pas non plus une situation extrêmement commune ! Mais tout de même arriver à faire de la pire situation possible une planche de salut, c'était vraiment incroyable !

Le directeur s'adossa confortablement contre son siège. Il tendit sa main pour prendre un bonbon au citron qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche avec plaisir... Un énorme souci en moins ! Les choses se déroulaient bien mieux que prévu...

Albus se leva et s'approcha d'un objet que l'on aurait facilement pris pour une pensine. Il passa sa main sur la surface du liquide clair que contenait le récipient mais la surface ne se troubla aucunement. Elle laissa apparaître une scène qui se déroulait bien loin de là... Tiens... Albus sourit le regard plein de tendresse : il n'aurait pas à demander à Severus d'aller à Square Grimmaud...

**.  
**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

_Non loin du Square Grimmaud..._

Trois personnes arrivèrent par Portoloin... Remus lâcha l'objet pour soutenir la jeune rouquine, encore un peu plus déstabilisée par le voyage. Pauvre ange, elle semblait si fragile... Elle avait relevé un visage où ses grands yeux noisette reflétaient le plus grand étonnement. L'homme était troublé par cet étonnement ? Soit ! Elle était la compagne d'un Mangemort mais ce n'était pas pour cela que lui ne devait pas se montrer attentionné, surtout après ce qu'elle avait subi et surtout avait failli subir !

La jeune femme fut brusquement tirée en arrière par un Evan qui ne pouvait cacher sa colère. Il ne pouvait supporter la gentillesse de Lupin qu'il trouvait déplacée... Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait eu la chance d'être là au bon moment pour jouer les héros qu'il pouvait se mettre de tripoter son amour comme il le voulait ! D'ailleurs, s'il savait qui il avait réellement sous les yeux, il aurait un tout autre comportement !

Remus n'insista pas. Rosier était apparemment jaloux ce qui se comprenait vu la beauté évanescente de sa compagne. Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers l'emplacement de la vieille demeure des Black, suivi des deux ex-Mangemorts. Elle apparut devant eux et sans hésitation, ils entrèrent...

Personne ne vint les accueillir. Mais où était Sirius ? Remus les emmena dans le salon le plus confortable de la maison...

« Installez-vous, mademoiselle... Vous êtes si pâle. Je vais vous préparer un chocolat chaud. Cela va vous réchauffer et vous réconforter... »

Il lut sur son visage angélique le même étonnement que lors de leur arrivée en portoloin... Peut-être même mêlé à de la peur... Remus soupira. Il avait l'habitude de voir la crainte dans les yeux des gens qui apprenaient sa condition... Il sortit de la pièce pour aller préparer le chocolat. Cela donnerait un moment d'intimité à Rosier pour réconforter sa compagne...

**.  
**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

_Dans un couloir pas si lugubre que cela de la vieille maison des Black..._

Son amour l'avait attrapé par surprise... Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Les baisers qu'il déposait à la base de son cou le rendait fou de désir. Il aurait voulu être pris là, dans cette pénombre, sauvagement... Merlin a dû penser qu'il pouvait exaucer sa prière car son amant le plaqua contre un mur et lui enleva le strict minimum pour avoir accès à son torse. Il lui lécha avec délectation un téton dénudé le faisant frémir, piégé entre la surface froide et son corps brûlant. Il ferma les yeux... Il le sentit descendre lentement mordillant, à travers le tissu, la peau de son corps tendu de désir. Puis son amour remonta l'embrasser avec fougue...

Leurs robes longues les gênaient mais en quelques mouvements, ils s'en débarrassèrent. Elles ne formèrent plus qu'un tas à leurs pieds où le rouge et le noir se mêlaient avec harmonie et désordre... comme l'était leurs vies...

Severus continuait à l'embrasser fougueusement. Impatient, il utilisa sa baguette pour faire disparaître le rempart de tissu entre lui et l'objet de ses désirs. Il l'attrapa avec habileté et, en quelques mouvements, il réussit à emmener son compagnon au paroxysme de sa jouissance mais il ne le laissa pas l'obtenir... Il le connaissait par cœur et il le parcourait avec un art qui démontrait une grande habitude. Il laissa ses mains et sa bouche errer sur ce corps familier... Oui, il connaissait la moindre parcelle de peau de cet homme, mais sa réaction enflammée à ses baisers et à ses carresses ne vieillirait jamais...

Les gémissements de Sirius qui résonnaient dans le couloir coupèrent le cours de ses pensées et il se concentra de nouveau sur son amant. Il admira ses paupières s'ouvrir sur ses yeux bleu nuit. Il pouvait presque y voir le plaisir étinceler...

Aussi impatient que lui, Sirius agrippa la taille de son amour de ses deux jambes. Il noua ses pieds au creux de ses reins pour mieux le rapprocher de lui. Le message était clair : Sirius voulait être dominé... et de suite...

Severus prit quelques secondes pour jeter un sort de préparation. Il saisit son compagnon par les hanches et, sans hésiter, il s'enfonça en lui de toute sa longueur. Il s'immobilisa pour laisser son amant s'habituer et pour l'admirer, cambré contre ce mur pour mieux l'accueillir, la tête rejetée en arrière dans un cri de plaisir silencieux...

Sirius redressa sa tête. Il croisa le regard onyx de son amour et accrocha de ses deux mains ses épaules...

Message silencieux qui accordait à Severus de passer à l'alléchante suite... ce qu'il fit avec un intense plaisir... Il commença à une cadence folle qui tira des gémissements plus prononcés de son compagnon et excitèrent encore plus ses sens...

Soudain, Sirius se cambra un peu plus en laissa échapper un long cri. Severus sourit et martela l'endroit si sensible arrachant à chaque fois des sons délicieux à son amant. Le Maître des Potions était un artiste dans autre domaine que celui qu'on lui connaissait publiquement. C'était un artiste du plaisir et là il jouait un concerto avec le plus diffcile mais le plus beau des instruments : un corps tendu sur les cordes du plaisir...

Severus embrassa Sirius, faisant taire momentanément la douce mélodie de ses gémissements... Il glissa une main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser et une entre leurs corps pour saisir son sexe et lui rendre le culte qu'il lui était dû. Il arrêta son baiser et il enterra son visage au creux du cou de son amant jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur la peau chaude. Il respira profondément son parfum si familier et pourtant toujours étonnamment enivrant... Il continuait ses mouvements passionnés. Sa main et ses hanches se déplaçaient à l'unisson...

Les deux amants brûlèrent de passion. Ils se noyèrent dans le plaisir. Ils fusionnèrent pour ne faire plus qu'un pendant un instant, une vie, une éternité...

Jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient pris de soubresauts annonçant leur jouissance... Ils devaient revenir dans le monde réel. Le corps de Sirius se fit plus lourd. Ses jambes glissèrent le long du corps de Severus pour retrouver le sol qui lui permit de garder un semblant d'équilibre...

Dans cette post-luminescence de ce moment de grâce, les deux amoureux tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre profitant de la chaleur de leurs corps repus au milieu de ce couloir glacial...

Les deux hommes sursautèrent aux éclats de voix qui retentirent non loin d'eux. Qui pouvait se disputer dans la maison ?

**.  
**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

Remus avait laissé Rosier à genoux près de la belle rouquine et s'était précipité en cuisine pour préparer le doux breuvage. Franchement, que faisait cette jolie jeune fille avec ce crétin ? Il ne voyait pas du tout une si frêle et si adorable personne vivre au côté d'un cruel Mangemort... Surtout que celui-ci était traître à sa cause ! Remus touillait le lait chaud tout en ajoutant minutieusement la poudre brune... Et quelle traîtrise ! Il n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles quand Severus leur avait conté le miraculeux sauvetage du jeune Malfoy et le fracassant départ de son incroyable sauveur...

Remus continuait à touiller le chocolat profondément plongé dans ses pensées... Evan Rosier... Il avait mis sa vie en danger pour sauver le plus immonde être que la Terre n'ait jamais porté. il ne comprenait pas... D'ailleurs, où Rosier avait-il pu cacher Greyback ? Soudain, ses mouvements se figèrent... Des phrases lui revinrent en tête en une interminable litanie :

"En fait, ma compagne n'en est pas vraiment une... C'est... mon associé sous Polynectar. Êtes-vous tout de même prêt à le protéger ? C'est lui après tout qui a trouvé cette liste"

"Ma compagne n'en pas est vraiment une..."

"Mon associé sous Polynectar..."

"C'est lui après tout qui a trouvé cette liste..."

"Ma compagne n'en pas est vraiment une..."

"Mon associé sous Polynectar..."

L'odeur pas désagréable mais dérangeante...

Dérangeante...

"Mon associé sous Polynectar..."

L'odeur pas désagréable mais dérangeante...

Dérangeante...

"Ma compagne n'en pas est vraiment une..."

"Mon associé sous Polynectar !"

Remus blêmit. Il lâcha sa cuillère et son pot de chocolat pour saisir sa baguette. Blanc de rage, il précipita vers le salon où se trouvaient deux, oui deux Mangemorts ! Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et pointa sa baguette sur la rouquine en hurlant :

« Toi ! Toi ! Toi ! »

Aucun autre mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche déformée par la colère.

Evan s'interposa pour protéger son amour.

« Tiens le petit loup vient de s'apercevoir de son erreur ! Déclara l'homme avec un ton moqueur pour cacher sa peur.

- Dégage Rosier ! Ne te mets pas entre nous !

- Je te laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! »

Evan avait braqué sa baguette sur notre ancien Gryffondor. Fenrir recroquevillé sur le canapé ne disait rien. Il n'avait ni la capacité ni l'esprit pour répliquer à la menace qui pesait sur lui.

La situation était bloquée...

**.  
**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

_Après l'intermède dans le couloir et après s'être rhabillés..._

Severus et Sirius arrivèrent en courant dans le salon pour découvrir un Remus très menaçant, baguette à la main, face à un Rosier dans la même position pour défendre une jolie rouquine recroquevillée sur le canapé derrière lui... Un Mangemort qui défendait une jeune femme de l'attaque d'un Membre de l'Ordre ! Quelque chose n'allait pas !

« Remus ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Et que fait Rosier ici ? S'exclama Sirius en s'interposant entre les deux hommes.

- Albus a conclu un accord avec cette raclure et il m'a demandé de le mettre en sécurité ici. Mais il a osé nous apporter le monstre avec lui ! » Grogna le loup-garou.

Sirius interrogea Severus du regard. Quel monstre ? Si son ami parlait de la belle rouquine que défendait Rosier, il voulait bien devenir tératophile **(1)** ! Quelque chose n'allait pas ? Moony ne perdait que rarement son sang-froid mais, là, il tenait sa baguette si serrée que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient devenues blanches. Ses yeux brillaient d'un reflet jaune qui n'apparaissait que lorsque l'on s'approchait de la pleine lune...

« C'est Greyback ! » Cracha soudain Remus.

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

Sirius tentait de comprendre. Severus avait peur de comprendre. Remus était sûr d'avoir compris.

Evan espérait que personne ne comprendrait !

Et Fenrir... Fenrir ne pensait rien ! Il n'arrivait pas à avoir une seule pensée cohérente...

« Moony, je ne comprends pas. Explique-toi.

- Cette rouquine angélique cache en réalité ce monstre de Greyback sous Polynectar ! »

Les deux compagnons posèrent un regard dubitatif sur la jeune femme.

« Eh bien, c'est un choix pour le moins judicieux. Jamais on y penserait... Se moqua Severus.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour ! Cracha Remus, le regard noir.

- Calme tes ardeurs de lycan ! Si ce que tu dis est vrai dans moins d'une heure, il se retransformera et nous aurons la vérité.

- Je sais que c'est lui ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre qu'il ait retrouvé toutes ses capacités pour tenter de le maîtriser et... »

Evan qui réfléchissait rapidement pour trouver une solution perdit tout contrôle sous cette menace. Il avança d'un pas vers Lupin et il se mit à hurler :

« Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Fudge ! Tu te crois supérieur avec tes bons sentiments et tes bonnes paroles mais dès qu'il s'agit de ta petite personne, c'est fini ! La preuve : tu as préféré ne pas dénoncer ce pervers pour je ne sais quels intérêts personnels ! Et là, tu essaies d'attaquer plus faible que toi pour éviter un combat d'égal à égal ! Sale lâche qui se cache dans la peau du gentil qui se bat contre les méchants ! Tu nous dis sans état d'âme et sans scrupule ! Mais Lupin, tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous ! Seulement tu ne te l'avoues pas ! »

Remus perdit le peu de couleur qui lui restait. Ses lèvres blanchirent à s'en fondre dans son visage. Il n'avait jamais été aussi insulté même lorsqu'il était un loup-garou. On l'avait traité d'animal, d'être non-humain, de moins que rien... mais jamais on n'avait remis en cause son courage et son intégrité ! Il avait la gorge si serrée qu'il ne put répondre à cette attaque.

Siirus le prit par les épaules et réussit à le mener au fauteuil le plus proche pour qu'il s'y asseye. Il lui parla à voix basse pour tenter de le calmer...

Pendant ce temps, Severus éloignait Rosier dans le coin opposé de la pièce... Gardant un œil sur la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé : elle donnait l'impression d'une jolie petite poupée que l'on avait abandonnée sur un immense canapé. Était-ce réellement Greyback ? Severus reporta son attention sur Rosier. La colère retombée, il était si anxieux que cela se lisait sur son visage. Le sentiment devait être extrêmement fort pour que ce Mangemort aguerri le laisse paraître...

« Tu vas dénoncer notre marché au Lord, n'est-ce pas ? » Réussit-il à souffler non sans quelques bégaiements.

C'était donc cela ! C'était bien Greyback et il se cachait avec son amoureux transis ici dans le QG de l'Ordre... Normal ! Il comprenait la réaction violente de Lupin... Humm... Remus ! Les habitudes étaient difficiles à changer !

Le double espion reporta son attention sur le Mangemort toujours sur ses gardes, baguette à la main. Inutile de répondre ! Quoiqu'il dise, Rosier ne le croirait pas.

Des mouvements sur le canapé attirèrent l'attention de tous. Le Polynectar avait cessé ses effets. C'était l'heure de vérité ! Et effet, la magnifique rouquine laissa place à Fenrir Greyback dans une robe émeraude trop courte et dont le bustier laissait dépasser une épaisse toison brune...

Remus lui jeta un regard plein de haine, Sirius de surprise, Severus d'amusement et Evan de désir. Mais personne n'osa intervenir... Ce fut notre espion favori qui se décida à briser ce silence pesant... à sa manière...

« Eh bien, ça casse le mythe ! »

À la plus grande joie du Maître des Potions, Fenrir rougit. Puis Evan s'approcha du loup-garou, enleva la cape qu'il portait par-dessus ses robes longues et la lui tendit. Celui-ci la saisit et s'en enveloppa sans pouvoir réprimer un frisson.

« Vous voyez que j'avais raison ! Et maintenant, on a deux Mangemorts dans notre QG !

- Trois ! » Cracha Evan en fusillant Severus du regard.

Sirius sauta au milieu de la pièce pour éviter la dispute qui dégénérerait irrémédiablement en combat.

« On se calme ! Vous êtes chez moi ! Et si Dumbledore a jugé bon de mettre en sécurité ces deux hommes ici, je suis d'accord car je lui fais entièrement confiance ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Non mais franchement, que son abruti de Gryffondor personnel croit à de telles inepties, il y était habitué mais voir tous les autres baisser leurs baguettes et écouter cet écervelé, il n'en revenait pas !

« Nous n'allons pas vous mentir. Nous ne sommes pas de votre côté mais... les événements font que nous avons été obligés de négocier avec Dumbledore et il a accepté le marché que nous lui avons proposé...

- Quel marché ? Demanda Sirius.

- Il voudra sûrement vous le dire lui-même... La seule chose qui est importante est que, même si nous n'avons pas les mêmes buts, nous allons combattre dorénavant dans le même camp.

- Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis... Murmura Severus.

- Exactement, Snape ! Et toi, je ne sais pas encore dans quelle catégorie te mettre !

- Dans la catégorie "égoïste qui ne travaille que dans son propre intérêt" comme tout bon vilain Mangemort ! Déclara Remus avec tout le fiel dont il était capable.

- Tous les Mangemorts ne sont pas si vilains à tes yeux, ces temps-ci, Lupin ! » Se vengea bassement Severus.

Remus qui était toujours aussi blême qu'au début de l'altercation, vira soudain au rouge breveté Ishtar, teinte encore inconnue à ce jour dans le monde moldu ! Vexé, il se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un mot, allant ruminer ses relents de colère dans sa chambre...

Les quatre hommes regardèrent le cinquième sortir : deux échangèrent un regard soupçonneux et deux autres un regard de connivence...

Sirius ne savait que faire maintenant, il avait accepté les deux Mangemorts ou plutôt ex-Mangemorts mais il était beaucoup facile de dire quelques belles phrases que de passer à l'acte ! Et là, laisser tranquillement s'installer ces deux hommes sous le même toit que lui, lui paraissait soudain extrêmement dangereux...

La solution arriva à point nommé avec l'entrée gracieuse de Fumseck, le phœnix de leur chef qui lui apportait un message, sûrement l'explication du marché ! Sirius le déroula immédiatement et en lut le contenu sans se préoccuper des personnes présentes. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Vous êtes sous serment d'allégeance à Albus Dumbledore !

- Oui, effectivement mais... Commença Evan plein d'espoir.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de vous justifier, Rosier. Albus Dumbledore est peut-être un être qui peut paraître totalement loufoque... »

Sirius croisa le regard narquois surmonté d'un sourcil dubitatif.

« Bon, d'accord ! Complètement loufoque mais il a une profonde connaissance de la nature humain... Et s'il a accepté ce marché, c'est qu'il a vu en vous quelque chose digne d'être sauvé... »

Il s'arrêta quand il se rendit compte que les trois hommes le regardaient avec méfiance. Il s'était peut-être un peu enflammé...

Greyback qui était resté prostré sur le canapé enroulé dans la cape d'Evan osa prendre la parole :

« En parlant de dignité... Pourrais-je appeler mon elfe de maison pour qu'il m'apporte des vêtements un peu plus...

- Masculins... » Termina Severus avec un petit ricanement.

Curieusement, Greyback n'eut aucune réaction mais Rosier lui jeta un regard encore plus noir et émit un grognement. L'homme avait-il été mordu par le loup-garou ? Déjà qu'il était mordu de cet homme ! Severus retint de pouffer de rire. Draco aurait adoré ce jeu de mots...

« Euh... Bien sûr... Répondit Sirius. Allons nous reposer. Nous pourrons discuter de tout cela plus sereinement demain matin... Je vais vous attribuer des chambres. Vous ne ferez pas attention à la décoration un peu lugubre... Quoique que cela ne vous changera pas trop du Manoir de Voldemort. »

Les trois hommes sursautèrent à ce nom maudit et ce fut dans le silence qu'ils suivirent leur hôte... Severus observait son compagnon prendre des décisions si raisonnables. Depuis quand son amour avait-il la tête sur les épaules ? Il finit par se dire modestement que peut-être que son influence y était pour beaucoup...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans le bureau d'un directeur bien indiscret de Poudlard..._

Albus Dumbledore était extrêmement ravi du déroulement des événements : son intervention semblait arriver comme par hasard au bon moment ! Il soupira d'aise : il avait récupéré deux Mangemorts et non des moindres, Harry n'était plus le réceptacle d'un Mage Noir psychopathe et enfin, il avait eu le plaisir de voir que ses deux bruns s'entendaient toujours à merveille !

Il était satisfait... Et il avait bien mérité un petit bonbon au citron avant de prendre un peu de repos...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre du Veela et de son soi-disant compagnon..._

Potty le léchait pour tenter de le réveiller entre deux miaulements. Draco tenta de repousser son réveil-matin poilu en vain. Il était ponctuel et tenace ! Il ouvrit ses paupières. Il sourit au joli minois du vilain minet. Il sortit sa main de la couverture et caressa le chaton qui ronronna de plaisir...

Le blond se sentait bien le dos contre son compagnon qui l'enserrait comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne sauve pendant son sommeil. Il se retourna difficilement dans ses bras possessifs et admira Harry toujours endormi...

Comment ce jeune homme au visage encore enfantin pouvait-il affronter le pire mage noir que la Terre ait jamais porté ? Il frissonna. Il avait peur pour lui... Il leva doucement une main et vint caresser une joue glabre.

Potty, mécontent de ne plus être l'heureux bénéficiaire des caresses de son maître, sauta sur le dos du Gryffondor pour y planter griffes et crocs ce qui fit violemment émerger sa victime de son sommeil, découvrant son corps nu. Draco put de nouveau voir les cicatrices qui zébraient le corps du Survivant...

« Potty, dégage !

- Ne t'en prends pas à mon chaton. Il est juste un peu jaloux des attentions que je te porte... »

Harry se calma de suite et retourna sous les couvertures se blottir dans les bras de son amant... Jamais il n'aurait pensé arriver à une telle complicité avec son ex-ennemi. Il en était heureux. Hermione avait eu encore raison : le destin ne se trompait pas...

« On dit "Bonjour" le matin quand on est un être civilisé, Harry. »

Un grognement lui répondit... Draco sourit. Le mot "civilisé" était peut-être ce qui posait un problème à son compagnon, le matin... et parfois même le reste de la journée ! Son sourire se fit sadique et ses yeux se plissèrent. Il approcha le brun un peu plus et commença à parsemer son cou de baisers, à mordiller son lobe charnu, à lécher la douce courbe de sa mâchoire,... Les grognements se transformèrent en gémissements...

« Alors ? Murmura le Serpentard à l'oreille de son Gryffondor.

- Bonjour !

- Un Malfoy arrive toujours à ses fins... Susurra le blond.

- Un Malfoy n'est que le plus vil des Serpentards mais il ne bernera pas un preux Gryffondor ! Répliqua Harry.

- Tu vois, Harry. Nous venons de nous trouver une qualité commune... Annonça Draco moqueur.

- Nous ne sommes absolument pas modestes ! »

Harry mi-vexé mi-amusé sauta sur l'ignoble Serpentard pour lui faire payer ce coup bas par une série de chatouilles insupportables. Draco s'étouffait de rire... Draco riait aux éclats... Draco gloussait... Il arrêta son infâme torture pour se mettre à genoux et contempler sa victime... Il fallait apprendre à connaître les personnes avant de les juger...

Le jeune homme blond l'observa aussi, lascivement étendu sur le lit...

« Harry, puis-je te poser une question très personnelle ?

- Bien sûr, Draco... Répondit sans hésitation le brun, sentant qu'il était incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à son Veela.

- D'où viennent ces cicatrices ? Je sais que ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts qui les ont faits sinon ils s'en seraient vanter. »

Les lèvres du Survivant se pincèrent. Il aurait préféré éviter ce sujet mais il avait promis de ne plus rien lui cacher. Draco voyant sa réticence tenta de l'aider en faisant la plus probables des propositions :

« Est-ce ta famille ? Une rumeur circule comme quoi elle ne serait pas aussi... attentionnée qu'elle aurait dû.

- Magnifique ! J'adore quand ma vie privée fait l'objet de tous les cancans ! Grogna Harry. Mais pour répondre sincèrement, c'est non ! Certes les Dursley ne sont pas des gens très affectueux et c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Mais... ils ne m'ont jamais battu. Ils se contentaient d'être indifférents ou de me faire subir quelques tortures morales...

- C'est beaucoup mieux effectivement ! Coupa le blond d'un ton amer.

- C'est du passé maintenant. J'ai une famille qui m'aime et j'en suis très heureux

- Si tu crois que cela me soulage. Il faudra d'ailleurs me dire comment mon parrain qui te déteste est devenu ton père. Mais avant réponds à ma question s'il te plaît. Si ce ne sont ni les Mangemorts ni les Dursley, qui t'a fait ces cicatrices ? »

Draco était de plus en plus curieux.

« Alors ?

- J'ai fait une grosse bêtise, cet été...

- Et c'est sensé être exceptionnel ? » Se moqua Draco pour détendre son compagnon qu'il sentait tendu comme un arc.

Harry lui envoya un léger coup sur l'épaule pour le punir de cette moquerie puis il s'allongea sur le dos près de lui, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Les yeux soudain dans le vague, il murmura :

« En fait, je ne comprends pas : je fais une petite chose qui au départ me semble insignifiante. »

Un reniflement l'obligea à reporter son attention sur le blond qui regardait d'un air sceptique, un sourcil levé.

« Bon d'accord un peu risquée mais pas tant que cela ! Et par je ne sais quel poisse, je me retrouve dans une situation incroyablement complexe !

- Traduire par dangereuse ! Mais tu t'en sors toujours ! Se moqua le Serpentard en ponctuant ses mots de baisers tendres sur ses lèvres.

- Oui, heureusement, il y a toujours un petit... un petit... un petit "hop" inattendu pour me sauver.

- Un petit hop ? Mais quelle richesse de vocabulaire, Potter. »

Harry ne pouvait laisser passer ça. Il se jeta sur le blond pour lui faire payer cette moquerie de trop. Draco réussit à se dégager et entre deux hoquets de rire, il réussit à reprendre ses taquineries :

« Oh, le petit Gryffon a repris du poil de la bête !

- Il parait que c'est toi le louveteau d'après le sale monstre. » Rétorqua malicieusement le Gryffondor.

Draco se figea, le regard soudain très sérieux.

« Harry, je peux te demander quelque chose d'autre ?

- Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange. Répondit le compagnon d'une voix sensuelle, en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Est-ce que tu peux accorder ta confiance à Fenrir ? Demanda le blond faisant sursauter le pur Gryffondor.

- Draco...C'est un monstre qui mord les enfants pour en faire des loups-garous !

- S'il te plaît, Harry. Je patienterai tant que tu voudras sur le reste si tu me fais cette faveur... »

Le brun le regarda, intrigué.

« Pourquoi est-ce si important ?

- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai un pressentiment. Je sens que ce lien va être important pour moi mais pour toi aussi...

- D'accord...

- Harry ?

- J'ai dit oui, d'accord. Je lui accorde ma confiance mais au premier soupçon, je le remets sur ma liste noire, mon p'tit louveteau ! Eurk !

- Cela ne te dégoûte pas quand c'est Lupin qui t'appelle ainsi !

- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Moi, de toute façon, je préfère t'appeler mon ange...

Harry resserra son étreinte et plongea un regard plein de désir dans celui de son ange. Le réveil avait été trop mouvementé. Il voulait un peu de douceur...

**.  
**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

_L'après-midi, au Pré-au-Lard..._

Harry tenait Draco par la main devant tous... Il était heureux comme jamais : aucun mal de tête, aucune impression de vide, ses amis l'entouraient, sa sécurité était assurée par une floppée d'Aurors, de membres de l'Ordre et de professeurs... Il faisait beau et surtout, surtout son Draco lui souriait... Était-ce cela l'amour ? Oui, cela devait l'être. C'était si merveilleux d'avoir envie de tout faire juste pour un sourire... aucun des deux ne s'étaient directement déclarés mais cela n'avait aucune importance : avec le temps les mots jaillraient naturellement... Pour l'instant, Harry voulait profiter de cette sortie...

Pourtant, en balayant la rue très fréquentée du Pré-au-Lard, un nuage apparut dans son ciel bleu : Rita Skiter !

Celle-ci s'approcha furtivement et attaqua directement :

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Rita Skiter pour la Gazette ! Est-il vrai que vous souffrez de mauvais traitements infligés par votre propre compagnon ? Des rumeurs circulent sur le fait qu'il vous aurait totalement coupé de vos amis, de votre famille et que vous vous retrouvez seul au milieu de gens qui vous maltraitent à cause de votre lien !

- Dégagez Skiter ! Allez distiller votre fiel ailleurs ! Hurla Harry fou de rage. »

Ne tenant aucun compte de cette intervention, la journaliste corrompue continua.

« Est-il vrai que votre compagnon vous bat ? Est-il vrai qu'il vous viole ? Vous m'avez l'air bien mince et bien pâle ! Vous affamerait-il aussi ? »

Harry allait se jeter sur la désagréable femme mais Draco le retint. Ce fut Hermione qui s'interposa :

« Vous n'avez pas honte de colporter des calomnies pareilles, Madame !

- Le public doit savoir ! Et il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, Mademoiselle Granger ! Monsieur Potter doit avoir bien des choses à se reprocher sinon il aurait répondu calmement à mes questions. Rétorqua vicieusement la journaliste.

- Et vous, si vous faisiez correctement votre travail, vous n'auriez pas à harceler les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils se montrent agressifs. Si vous aviez le moindre talent, vous écririez de vrais articles pour des journaux sérieux et non des diffamations mensongères pour une feuille de choux ! Alors si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse la même chose à la rubrique entomologie **(2)**, je vous conseille de déguerpir au plus vite !

- Vous verrez, Miss quand vous entrerez dans la vie active que le talent n'est pas ce qui prime dans notre société. Vous avez beau être une personne très intelligente, vous n'en resterez pas moins une simple femelle aux yeux des sorciers qui dirigent notre monde ! La preuve : vous êtes de loin la plus intelligente de votre Trio d'Or mais ce n'est pas vous l'héroïne, non le héros c'est Harry Potter ! »

La journaliste, blanche de rage, s'en alla sans demander son reste... Elle tourna dans la première ruelle et s'adossa à un mur pour reprendre contenance. Elle essuya rageusement les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. Cette sale gamine avait fait mouche... Elle avait toujours voulu être une grande journaliste et elle avait étudié très dur pour devenir une excellente reporter. Mais être première à l'école ne lui avait jamais servi au-dehors... La réalité avait été cruelle. Personne ne lui avait donné sa chance ! Elle voyait tous ces crétins obtenir les meilleurs postes avec leurs maigres bagages simplement parce qu'ils avaient un unique mais énorme atout : ils étaient des hommes !

Elle avait fait une demande écrite au Premier Ministre pour expliquer le problème. Il l'avait reçu avec un air affable. Il l'avait écouté patiemment, il lui avait rappelé sa condition et il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien sans un puissant soutien. Puis il lui avait fait une proposition... Il lui offrait la rubrique des potins dans la Gazette contre... quelques faveurs personnelles ! Elle était si jeune et si naïve à cette époque. Elle avait encore envie de vomir quand elle repensait à ses larmes de honte quand l'homme l'avait pris à même son bureau... Elle avait accepté pensant se débarrasser de l'homme à jamais !

Mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Ce sale type se rappelait régulièrement à son bon souvenir quand il avait besoin de lancer une fausse rumeur dans le monde sorcier... comme aujourd'hui... Il l'avait convoqué la veille pour lui ordonner de salir le couple Potter/Malfoy grâce aux rumeurs qui couraient. Elle avait encore accepté ce que lui demandait son maître-chanteur mais dorénavant, elle n'était plus obligée de payer de sa personne : beaucoup trop vieille pour ce pervers... Elle soupçonnait l'homme de vouloir camoufler un de ses méfaits par une bassesse encore plus écœurante...

Qu'importait ! Elle était prise au piège par les choix extrêmement peu judicieux qu'elle avait faits étant jeune. Maintenant elle vivait avec cette épée de Damoclès... Elle inspira profondément, remit son masque de reporter sans scrupules et fila à son bureau écrire un article où elle prétendait avoir interviewé le pauvre Veela obligé de vivre sous le joug de son célèbre et infâme compagnon. Sa vie était ainsi faite...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

_Dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard..._

Draco travaillait en silence... C'était agréable après cette après-midi bruyante au Pré-au-Lard. Non que cela n'ait pas été agréable mais il se sentait encore fatigué de ses nombreuses mésaventures et il aspirait à rester au calme. Il leva les yeux de son parchemin. Il s'était bien amusé avec Harry... à part le passage de cette horrible journaliste !

Il posa son regard sur Hermione qui ne travaillait pas : le menton dans une main, elle semblait réfléchir intensément.

« Hermione... Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non... Enfin, si... Soupira la jeune femme.

- Veux-tu en parler ?

- Draco... Tu penses que ce qu'a dit Skiter est vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, elle a déformé la vérité. Harry n'est pas comme ça ! Quand il fait une bêtise, ce n'est absolument pas intentionnel ! Il a juste besoin qu'on lui ouvre les yeux ! Je t'assure ! C'est quelqu'un d'attentionné et de...

- Du calme, Draco ! Je sais tout cela ! Ne t'enflamme pas !

- Ah ! Répondit brillamment le Serpentard les joues en feu.

- Je parlais de sa diatribe sur la condition de la femme dans le monde sorcier...

- Ah !

- Je vois que si ce n'est pour parler de Harry, tu perds toute verve ! Se moqua Hermione.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai été blessé par les attaques de cette femme...

- Je plaisantais, Draco...

- Cette femme est une calamité mais elle n'a pas tout à fait tort sur ce point. À quelques exceptions près, il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes au Ministère...

- C'est ce que je craignais. Déjà que je serai considérée comme une fille de Moldus, si en plus je dois y ajouter un sexisme moyen-âgeux, je ne suis pas prête de faire carrière !

- Et que veux-tu faire ? Demanda le blond avec curiosité.

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai plusieurs domaines qui m'intéressent : les potions...

- Tous des sexistes ! Demande à mon parrain.

- La médecine...

- Tu seras très appréciée en jolie infirmière, nue sous ta blouse blanche !

- Le barreau...

- Tu feras fureur en secrétaire sexy assise sur les genoux d'un très célèbre avocat !

- Draco, je parle sérieusement ! S'insurgea la brune.

- Mais moi aussi Hermione ! Moi aussi ! Je ne connais que ce genre d'exemples de femmes qui ont réussi.

- Tu appelles cela une réussite ? Demanda l'intelligente Gryffondor dépitée.

- Je peux te citer qu'une seule personne qui a supplanté des hommes à un haut poste : ma tante Bellatrix qui elle a réussi excellement sa carrière ! Mais je doute que tu envisages la même...

- Mais qu'il est drôle ce garçon ! Il est juste en train de me dire que le seul chef non sexiste que je puisse avoir est un mage noir ! Super ! Je suis tout à coup entièrement rassurée ! »

Draco sourit à cette boutade quelque peu amère. Il allait surenchérir lorsque Harry déboula à leur table, essouflé.

« Draco, je t'en prie. Fais quelque chose ou je vais craquer !

- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? Demanda le blond inquiet.

- Goyle va me rendre complètement cinglé ! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un débiter autant d'âneries à la minute ! Gémit le Survivant qui avait peine à supporter les atroces séances de travail sur le pire des sujets possibles.

- Ce n'est rien, mon amour. Cela va s'arranger. Greg est loin d'être un crétin. Il se fait l'imbécile pour t'agacer.

- Ou il est un excellent acteur ou tu es incroyablement naïf !

- À ton avis, Potter ? » Demanda l'héritier de la famille Malfoy avec un air supérieur.

Harry savait maintenant qu'il ne fallait pas se formaliser de cette attitude hautaine et il se lança dans de le récit de ses mésaventures :

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Figure-toi que l'on travaillait sur la potion de Vision Nocturne quand il m'a demandé où on allait chercher les pierres de lune. Je lui ai répondu sur la lune ce qui ne l'a pas choqué. Donc quand il m'a demandé où l'on trouvait les pierres de lumière, je lui ai répondu par provocation sur le Soleil. Eh bien croyez-moi ou non mais il m'a demandé comment on faisait pour y accéder étant donné qu'il y faisait très chaud. J'ai poussé le vice à lui dire : la nuit quand le Soleil était éteint. Il m'a répondu "Ah bin oui ! Suis-je bête ?". Je vous laisse deviner la seule phrase sensée de ce discours suréaliste ! »

Hermione et Draco riaient sans retenue, ce qui leur valut une remontrance de Madame Pince et un regard noir du Survivant.

« Je lui en toucherai deux mots, Harry. Je pense qu'il essaie juste de te faire payer ton comportement envers moi.

- Mais j'ai changé... Gémit le brun.

- Moi, je le sais mais les Serpentards sont méfiants. Ils ne se fient pas aux apparences. Si tu me laisses leur parler... Essaya doucement le Veela.

- Bien sûr, Draco. Je te l'ai dit que toutes mes règles stupides ne tenaient plus. Tu peux voir qui tu veux quand tu veux... Le rassura le compagnon non sans un léger rougissement.

- Merci. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais arranger cela, promis. » Déclara le blond avec un soupir de soulagement non dissimulé.

Le courageux Gryffondor retourna dans l'arène avec réticence. Mais dans quelques temps, la situation s'améliorerait : son Veela le lui avait promis !

Hermione observa son ami s'éloigner. Tout avait changé en si peu de temps... Ils reprirent le travail silencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'un avion de papier surgi de nulle part atterrisse discrètement devant les yeux de Draco sur son parchemin...

Le jeune homme ouvrit le message... Fenrir !

_"Mon petit louveteau,_

_j'ai besoin de te parler en urgence. J'ai des renseignements très urgents sur le Lord à communiquer au Survivant pour prouver ma bonne foi..._

_Mais je pense que si c'est toi qui sert de messager, les négociations seront moins difficiles. J'ai besoin de toi, mon louveteau ! Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi alors je t'en prie aide-moi... L'endroit précis est indiqué au dos du parchemin..._

_Fenrir Greyback."_

Draco fronça les sourcils : des renseignements très urgents sur le Lord ? Cela permettrait peut-être de mettre fin à cette guerre plus rapidement... Mais son coté Serpentard lui faisait douter de l'authenticité de ce message... Non, personne d'autre que Fenrir et Harry ne savait que le loup-garou l'avait appelé ainsi ! Il pouvait aller le voir : son compagnon lui avait dit qu'il pouvait voir qui il voulait quand il voulait ! Et ce n'était que dans les cachots, endroits qui lui étaient familiers...

« Hermione, tu peux dire à Harry que je le verrai au diner. Je vais parler à un... ami.

- Bien sûr... »

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner. Quelque chose la gênait mais elle se mit cela sur le compte du peu d'habitude qu'elle avait de voir Draco libre de ses mouvements...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans une chambre lugubre à Square Grimmaud..._

Evan tournait comme un lion en cage... Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution de toute urgence ! Il ne pouvait plus tenir !

Non, le Mangemort ne pensait absolument pas à sa condition de traître, ni à celle d'invité-prisonnier dans ce Manoir sinistre ! Non, il essaiyait d'élaborer un plan pour séduire l'amour de sa vie, Fenrir Greyback !

Première suggestion : lui lancer un _Impero_ et lui demander de le prendre dans toutes les positions sur chaque meuble de cette chambre ! Cela laissa Evan rêveur : les meubles étaient passés de mode mais ils étaient fort nombreux... Il frissonna d'excitation...

Mais non, ce sort donnait un air de zombi qui risquait de briser l'ambiance passionnée qu'il désirait...

Deuxième suggestion : prendre du _Polynectar_, se transformer en Draco Malfoy et séduire le loup-garou... pour qu'il le prenne dans toutes les positions sur chaque meuble de cette chambre ! Encore !

Ah, non ! Il avait eu une discussion dans sa chambre pendant qu'il se changeait sans pudeur où il lui racontait que le jeune Malfoy était à ses yeux comme un louveteau dorénavant... Mais il avait eu du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de l'homme qui se trémoussait pour sortir de cette robe incroyablement sexy ! Il avait dû se soulager deux fois tout seul sous la douche pour calmer la tension dans laquelle cette scène hautement érotique l'avait mis...

Troisième suggestion : lui faire avaler un filtre d'amour ! Oui, il deviendrait fou de désir et, bien sûr, il le prendrait dans toutes les positions sur chaque meuble de cette chambre !

Oh non, non, non, non ! Il voulait l'avoir pour lui réellement ! Qu'il soit conscient et consentant ! Une seule solution restait...

Quatrième suggestion : Lui dire la vérité tout simplement ! Qu'il l'aimait comme un fou depuis si longtemps ! Et qu'il avait envie de lui, de le dominer, de le prendre dans toutes les positions sur chaque meuble de cette chambre ! Oh oui, ce serait absolument fabuleux ! Le voir plier sous ses assauts fougueux, gémir de plaisir, le supplier d'aller plus vite, de le prendre plus fort avec un regard amoureux...

Evan se figea, le souffle court au milieu de la pièce. Oui, il allait lui dire la vérité et pas plus tard que tout de suite ! Allez, courage ! Il pouvait le faire !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans une autre chambre toute aussi lugubre à Square Grimmaud..._

Fenrir était soulagé d'avoir récuppéré son corps et des vêtements décents et pratiques ! Son elfe l'avait rejoint sans difficulté avec toutes les affaires qu'il lui avait demandées.

Il avait les idées plus claires et il était fou de rage après le Premier Ministre. L'homme allait le payer et le payer très cher !

Sa colère retomba lorsqu'en fouillant dans son sac, il trouva le cadeau qu'il voulait faire au jeune Malfoy quand il pensait encore en faire son Veela... Des bracelets magiques... Des bracelets spéciaux, très rares,... L'un était pour le compagnon et l'autre pour le Veela lui-même... Il n'en avait plus l'utilité mais peut-être que ce serait un beau cadeau en signe de paix...

L'arrivée d'un hibou le coupa dans ses réflexions. Il se leva et attrapa le message sur la patte de l'animal effrayé. Tous les êtres vivants craignaient instinctivement les loups-garous...

L'homme ouvrit le message... Draco !

_"Fenrir,_

_j'ai besoin de te parler en urgence. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te faire confiance et que tu serais là en toutes circonstances..._

_J'ai besoin de toi ! Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi alors je t'en prie aide-moi... L'endroit précis est indiqué au dos du parchemin..._

_Ton louveteau, Draco Malfoy."_

Fenrir fronça les sourcils. Cela ne ressemblait pas au jeune homme mais personne ne savait qu'il l'appelait son louveteau à part Evan... Il lui demandait son aide et il allait être à la hauteur de cette confiance... Il saisit sa cape et sortit de sa chambre. Il n'était pas prisonnier dans cette maison ! Il trouverait donc un moyen de sortir et de rejoindre son louveteau...

Il croisa Evan dans le couloir.

« Fenrir ! Il faut absolument que je te parle ! Et maintenant !

- Non, désolé. Je n'ai pas le temps. Il faut que j'aille parler à Draco. Il a besoin de moi ! »

Le loup-garou dévala les escaliers sans un regard pour l'homme qui resta statufié derrière lui.

« Mais moi aussi... » Murmura avec tristesse Evan, tout courage l'ayant abandonné...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Quelque part dans un endroit reculé des cachots de Poudlard..._

Fenrir arriva à l'endroit indiqué. Il ouvrit la porte et entra... Ses yeux de loup-garou s'adaptèrent très vite à l'obscurité de la pièce. Il était sur ses gardes. Une odeur bizarre flottait dans l'air... Mais il n'y prêta plus attention quand il vit le corps immobile sur le sol. Il se précipita : c'était Draco. Il était vivant mais son souffle était faible. Il sortit sa baguette... Rien... À part cette odeur... de plus en plus présente... La porte claqua. Il se retourna, baguette levée... Rien. Mais sa vue commençait à se brouiller et l'odeur devenait insupportable... Il toussa. Un poison ? Un somnifère ? Il se baissa pour prendre dans ses bras le corps inerte de son louveteau et se dirigea précipitemment vers la sortie... Mais il ne put l'atteindre, le gaz fit son effet et il s'écroula à terre tenant toujours son précieux fardeau...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard..._

Harry saisit sa poitrine... Il se sentait mal... Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une telle douleur. La dernière fois... Il releva la tête et vit Hermione travaillait à sa table, seule ! Oh Merlin, Draco était en danger...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_Toujours quelque part dans un endroit reculé des cachots de Poudlard... Mais quelques heures plus tard..._

Fenrir ouvrit ses paupières lourdes. Il posa une main sur le sol... Un sol froid en pierre... Où était-il ? Et il se souvint ! Draco ! Le gaz !

Il se força à se relever plus rapidement et jeta un coup d'oeil au tour de lui. Il était toujours dans la même pièce et Draco était près de lui se réveillant lui aussi difficilement.

« Draco ? ça va ?

- Oui, je crois... Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas, mon louveteau...

- Moi, je vais vous le dire ! Coupa une voix qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement.

- Pettigrew ! Crachèrent les deux hommes.

- En personne ! » Répondit-il triomphant.

Draco et Fenrir arrivèrent à se relever. Ils n'avaient plus leurs baguettes et leur ennemi les observait depuis le minuscule judas de la porte. Que de courage !

« J'aurai dû te tuer depuis longtemps, sale rat !

- Voyons, Greyback... Tu devrais me remercier. Je t'ai préparé un petit rendez-vous galant avec ton Veela...

- Tu n'es pas au courant mais je considère Draco comme mon louveteau à présent !

- Oui, je sais. Que c'est mignon... Mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre... J'aurai dû en profiter pendant son sommeil... Ajouta le pervers en se léchant les lèvres, son regard lubrique posé sur le jeune homme.

- Espèce de...

- Tais-toi, Greyback. Je suis sûr que ton loup sera du même avis que moi !

- Mon loup ? »

Fenrir se figea... Pettigrew d'un coup de baguette fit apparaître une petite ouverture tout en haut d'un des pans de murs de la pièce : les nuages se dispersèrent pour laisser apparaître une lune ronde et pleine...

« Non... Souffla le loup-garou sans rien pouvoir ajouter d'autre.

- Tu pourras le prendre vivant, hurlant de douleur ou profiter de son cadavre... » Ajouta sournoisement le sale rat.

Sa transformation débutait sous les yeux écarquillés d'horreur du jeune Veela et les ricanements du rat.

« Alors, jeune Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être enfermé sans baguette, avec un loup-garou en pleine transformation, dans une pièce sombre, au fond des cachots où personne ne vient jamais ? »

Une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit. Les paroles de Harry...

"Je fais une petite chose qui au départ me semble insignifiante... Bon d'accord un peu risquée mais pas tant que cela ! Et par je ne sais quel poisse, je me retrouve dans une situation incroyablement complexe !"

Il venait de comprendre le calvaire de son compagnon... et c'était sûrement la dernière chose qu'il ferait ! À moins que...

"Heureusement, il y a toujours un petit... un petit... un petit "hop" inattendu pour me sauver."

Aurait-il la chance d'avoir son petit hop lui aussi ? Merlin, faites que oui et il ne se moquerait plus jamais des mésaventures de son compagnon !

Mais rien ne se passa... Fenrir avait fini sa transformation et le regardait de ses yeux jaunes. Il découvrit ses crocs acérés luisants de salive et hurla à la mort.

Draco frissonna. Il entendit la trappe du judas se refermer brusquement, des ricanements et des pas s'éloigner...

Il était seul avec le plus sanguinaire des loups-garous... Il était perdu...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 23**

.

**(1) **Teratophile : personne qui aimerait les monstres...

**(2)** Entomologie : Science qui étudie les insectes

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**Merci à Ishtar qui m'a prêté sa couleur sorcière et a corrigé toutes les fautes en urgence ! S'il reste des fautes, c'est que je ne sais pas recopier ! lol**

**RAR :**

Je remercie : **Hermoni** (Pile dans le mil, la belle ! Super !),** Sev91, Anonyme, Douce, LuneBleue, Yanlua, Hypnos, Mel,..., Anabanana94 **(T'as vu, je n'ai pas oublié ! lol), **Makie** (Harry va s'améliorer ! lol), **pm, Lyrie **(Et là, tu me trouves sadiques ? lol Merci pour ta participation ! ;)),** Lia** (Toujours aussi choquée ? lol), **Gwladys Evans**, **Hermoni **(Tout est juste ! Bravo ! Et tu n'as pas fini de voir Potty !), **Tsuyu-chan** (Que de compliments merci et bienvenue ! ;)),** Lassary** (Je suis sûre que tu détestes encore plus Fudge ! lol Pour Draco, rassure-toi, il n'a pas l'horcruxe ! Merci de tes compliments et de ta fidèlité !),** Aemilia,**...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note : **Alors vous appréciez mon cadeau ? Non ? J'avoue que c'est un tout petit peu sadique mais vous commencez à avoir l'habitude... lol Alors faites-moi parvenir vos menaces, vos encouragements, vos demandes de sauvetage... Tout est accepté ! ;)

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi... Je devrais tenir le délai ! ;)

.


	24. Chapter 24 : Stupéfaction

**.**

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extremis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci adopte un petit chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty...

Draco sauve la jeune équipe de Quidditch et fait un massage bienfaiteur à Harry... Pour cela, Harry accepte la proposition de Hermione de lui accorder le droit de voir ses parents à la sortie au Prés-au-lard... Une attaque de Mangemorts provoque l'occasion pour Fenrir de faire sa déclaration à Draco...

Draco se fait kidnapper par Pettigrew pendant sa régression et se retrouve entre les mains de Voldemort. Fenrir le sauve au péril de sa vie... Le retour permet aux deux compagnons de se rapprocher...

À l'occasion du match de Quidditch des juniors, Evan prend contact avec l'Ordre du Phœnix pendant que Fenrir se retrouve seul avec Draco et lui explique qu'il le voit dorénavant comme son louveteau...

Fenrir, sous la forme d'une jeune femme, se fait agresser par Fudge mais il est sauvé à temps par Remus qui l'emmène dans le bureau de Dumbledore où Evan négocie leur protection... Remus emmène les deux ex-Mangemorts à Square Grimmaud et se rend compte de la supercherie ce qui provoque sa colère... calmée par Sirius et Severus...

Fenrir et Draco reçoivent un message leur donnant rendez-vous dans les cachots... Mais c'est un piège de Pettigrow...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 24 : Stupéfaction **

.

**Voici le chapitre avec sa deuxième partie donc ce qui ont déjà lu la première, vous pouvez directement aller à la double ligne de ****HPDM.**

.

**_Dans la maison des Black à Square Grimmaud..._**

Potion tue-loup ou non, les nuits de pleine lune n'étaient pas la panacée pour un loup-garou ! Sirius avait donc accompagné Remus dans la pièce qui lui était réservée, pour sa sécurité et surtout pour celles des autres...

Laissant seul son ami à regret, il alla s'occuper de son "invité" lycan...

Dans le couloir, il croisa Rosier les bras ballants. Il avait l'air perdu... Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir une telle expression sur le visage d'un cruel Mangemort. Faux ! Cet été, il s'était juré de ne plus s'étonner de quoique ce soit depuis qu'il avait vu sa détestable et sadique cousine sangloter comme une enfant !

« Rosier ! »

L'homme sursauta et reprit, en un instant, un visage froid. Sirius étonné se demanda si le Mangemort ne jouait pas un rôle...

« Black...

- Pourrais-tu dire à Greyback que je lui ai préparé une pièce particulière pour cette nuit ?

- Une pièce particulière ? Pourq... Oh non ! Il vient de partir ! S'exclama affolé le Mangemort perdant de nouveau son masque d'indifférence.

- Il est sorti ? Demanda Sirius sentant la colère poindre.

- Oui mais c'est pour aller aider le jeune Malfoy...

- Était-il en danger ?

- Fenrir sait se défendre ! Annonça Evan outré.

- Pas Greyback ! Draco !

- Je... Je n'en sais rien... » Répondit Rosier les joues légèrement colorées.

S'il n'était pas si inquiet qu'un loup-garou proche de la transformation puisse se "balader" à Poudlard, Sirius aurait creusé la question du curieux comportement de ce Mangemort...

« On peut peut-être retrouver le message dans sa chambre... » Suggéra Rosier.

Sirius se précipita dans la chambre qu'il avait attribuée à Greyback suivi du Mangemort. Le parchemin était là sur le lit. Il l'attrapa et le lut :

_"Fenrir,_

_j'ai besoin de te parler en urgence. Tu m'as dit que je pouvais te faire confiance et que tu serais là en toutes circonstances..._

_J'ai besoin de toi ! Je n'ai confiance qu'en toi alors je t'en prie aide-moi... L'endroit précis est indiqué au dos du parchemin..._

_Ton louveteau, Draco Malfoy."_

Sirius tiqua sur la signature mais surtout sur l'écriture.

« J'ai eu le jeune Malfoy en cours et je peux t'assurer que cette écriture saccadée n'est pas la sienne ! Je ne comprends pourquoi il signe "Ton louveteau". Jamais un Malfoy n'utiliserait un tel surnom !

- Euuh si... Depuis le kidnapping, Fenrir voit plus Malfoy comme un petit de sa meute...

- Je ne comprends pas. Un compagnon est très possessif envers son Veela et j'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre de changements de... de statut...

- Je sais mais c'est comme cela depuis que le sale rat a failli agresser le jeune homme et...

- Peter ! S'exclama Sirius horrifié. C'est l'écriture de Peter ! Merlin, c'est un piège ! Ils sont tous les deux en danger ! »

Rosier face à lui se décomposa.

Les deux hommes partirent en courant de la chambre. Sirius se précipita dans son bureau où se trouvait une cheminée très particulière reliée à une seule autre... dans les cachots à Poudlard ! Il allait prononcer le mot de passe pour débloquer son accès quand la cheminée s'activa pour laisser passer Severus Snape.

« Severus ! Tu tombes bien ! Le stupide loup-garou va tomber dans un piège !

- Lupin ?

- Greyback ! Rétorqua Sirius foudroyant son amour.

- Comment a-t-il pu sortir de la maison ?

- Ils ne sont pas prisonniers, Severus. Ce sont eux qui n'ont pas intérêt à sortir ! Et regarde ! C'est l'écriture de ce sale rat ! »

Sirius tendit le faux message à son amour qui le lut en fronçant les sourcils :

« Mon filleul est en danger et nous sommes là à discuter tranquillement ! Vous venez avec moi ! Nous allons à Poudlard ! » Siffla-t-il plus inquiet que furieux.

Severus fit volte face faisant tournoyer ses robes longues provocant une bouffée de désir chez son compagnon. Celui-ci se ressaisit bien vite : ce n'était pas le moment de penser à la bagatelle !

Les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent l'un après l'autre dans la cheminée...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

**_Dans les couloirs de Poudlard..._**

Harry était sorti de la bibliothèque en courant après qu'Hermione lui ait annoncé que Draco avait rendez-vous avec Greyback. Il savait ! Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à ce monstre !

En premier lieu, il se rendit dans sa chambre... Rien !

Peut-être était-il sorti ?

Il fonça dehors sans aucune destination précise...

La forêt interdite ? Non ! Il ressentait moins le poids qui étreignait sa poitrine quand il s'en approchait.

Le terrain de Quidditch ? Rien là non plus !

Mais où ce sale type pouvait-il lui avoir donné rendez-vous ? Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il cherchait ? Une éternité ! Draco était peut-être blessé ! Ou kidnappé ! Ou il savait quoi encore !

Il leva les yeux sur le château. Son coeur se serra. Draco... Où peux-tu être ? Comment vais-je te retrouver sans aucun indice ? Draco... Je compte sur toi pour trouver une ruse pour te sortir de... de quoi d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai que ce mauvais pressentiment et cette douleur dans la poitrine ! Mais tu es un Serpentard, je dois avoir confiance : tu peux manipuler ce monstre !

Harry retint soudain sa respiration. Serpentard ! Les cachots ! Parfait endroit pour un rendez-vous discret ! Le Survivant se mit à courir vers le château. Il aurait dû y penser plutôt ! Maintenant la nuit était tombée. Un coup d'œil vers le ciel et il vit avec horreur la lune ronde. Le lien était simple à faire même pour un Gryffondor ! Il redoubla d'efforts dans sa course. Pourvu que Draco ne soit plus avec Greyback !

Il dévala les marches quatre à quatre conduisant dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Il s'arrêta dans un couloir, fermant les yeux pour essayer de sentir le Veela et il réussit : cela devait être un des avantages du lien entre deux compagnons... Il reprit sa course vers la direction d'où semblait venir l'énergie de son Veela.

Dans sa course, il ne put voir venir vers lui une maigre silhouette et il percuta l'homme de plein fouet.

« Monsieur Potter... Toujours à traîner la nuit dans les couloirs... »

Oh non ! Rusard ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! il ne devait pas perdre de temps ! Chaque seconde pouvait être fatidique !

« Désolé, Monsieur mais vous me donnerez la punition que vous voulez demain ! Là, j'ai une urgence ! »

Harry allait fausser compagnie au Cracmol quand celui-ci s'exclama :

« J'allais vous chercher pour vous parler. Le jeune sieur Malfoy est peut-être en danger. »

Le jeune homme fit demi-tour et revint en courant.

« Vous savez où il est ?

- Non, mais j'ai trouvé ceci... »

Le vieil homme lui tendit deux baguettes qu'il reconnut immédiatement : celle de Draco et celle de Greyback !

« Où les avez-vous trouvées ? S'il vous plaît... » Supplia Harry terrifié.

Le concierge hésita puis se décida à tout dire. Il ne voulait pas que ce petit couple qu'il trouvait somme toute bien assorti ait des ennuis, surtout le gentil petit prétentieux...

« Dans le couloir au bout de celui-ci... Miss Teigne chassait un énorme rat quand j'ai entendu du bruit. Quand je suis arrivé, ma chatte semblait un peu désorientée. J'ai pensé à un sale coup des élèves mais quand j'ai vu les baguettes, j'ai su que c'était plus grave... J'étais sur le chemin pour prévenir le Directeur, le professeur Snape et... vous-même... »

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait saisi les deux baguettes et partait en courant dans la direction indiquée. Rusard lui emboita le pas, Miss teigne sur les talons...

Arrivé à l'endroit indiqué, le Gryffondor ralentit... Quel couloir sombre ! Comment Draco avait-il pu pensé avoir un rendez-vous en toute sécurité dans un lieu pareil ? Ceci dit c'était un Serpentard. L'ambiance devait lui être familière...

Soudain, il entendit des rires. Des rires ? Il tourna pour croiser le regard interrogateur du vieil homme. Miss Teigne commença à feuler. Le concierge la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Le silence revint... coupé par quelques gloussements étouffés...

Harry arriva devant une porte. Encore ces rires... Derrière cette porte, il en était sûr. Elle possèdait un judas et c'était un Gryffondor : il eut le courage et la curiosité de faire glisser la trappe doucement. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce encore plus sombre que le couloir où elle se trouvait. Elle n'était éclairée que par une unique fenêtre magique qui montrait la lune cachée par quelques nuages...

Il sentit Rusard se glisser près de lui et observer par la trappe lui aussi, sa tête contre la sienne.

Quand ses yeux s'adaptèrent à la pénombre, Harry remarqua deux silhouettes proches l'une de l'autre. La crainte ne fut pas le premier sentiment à étreindre son coeur mais la jalousie ! Il secoua sa tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Si cela se trouvait, Greyback était penché sur son compagnon à lui déchirer la gorge et à se repaître de sa chair !

Les quelques nuages daignèrent se laisser porter par la brise et la lune libérée put éclairer une scène pour le moins surprenante...

Draco Malfoy, héritier d'une des plus prestigieuses familles sorcières, prince incontesté des Serpentards... Eh bien... Draco se laissait lécher le visage assis entre les pattes du loup-garou comme tout bon louveteau qui laissait un adulte lui faire sa toilette ! Sauf que son amour était si chatouilleux qu'il laissait de temps en temps échapper un petit rire !

Soudain, la créature arrêta la toilette, se tourna vers eux et grogna sauvagement. Harry ne put réprimer un frisson de crainte quand il croisa les yeux jaunes emplis de haine. Il sentit l'homme à ses côtés trembler... Pourtant, le loup-garou ne se jeta pas sur la porte. Il se contentait de les menacer de ses grognements. On le dérangeait dans ses activités... Le Gryffondor reporta son attention sur le jeune blond. Celui-ci semblait le supplier du regard. D'un signe du menton, il lui signifiait de partir...

Que faire ? S'il entrait dans la salle, c'était la bataille assurée. Et qui savait comment cela pouvait finir ? Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait laisser Draco avec un loup-garou une nuit de pleine lune. Et s'il lui venait l'idée de le mordre et d'en faire un membre de sa meute ? Ces créatures étaient censées ne pouvoir supporter les humains... Il acceptait peut-être Draco grâce à son côté Veela... Peut-être... Mais cela ne lui disait toujours pas quoi faire !

« Je crois que nous devrions les laisser... Suggéra le vieux conciergea avec une voix si basse que Harry faillit ne pas entendre.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser là... Siffla le jeune brun.

- Faites-lui confiance. Il vous a demandé de partir... »

Des brides de conversation lui revinrent en mémoire :

_"Est-ce que tu peux accorder ta confiance à Fenrir ?"_

_"J'ai dit oui, d'accord. Je lui accorde ma confiance mais au premier soupçon, je le remets sur ma liste noire..."_

« Allez, venez, Monsieur Potter. je suis sûr que tout se passera bien... »

Harry se laissa trainer par le concierge hors de ce couloir. Il ne voulait pas laisser Draco là mais une force inconnue le forçait à plier aux exigences de son Veela...

Rusard l'emmena jusqu'aux appartements de ses parents. Il savait que ceux-ci ne s'y trouvaient pas mais le jeune homme avait besoin de repos : il semblait complètement... désorienté ? Abattu ? Non, ce n'était pas cela mais il n'était pas dans son assiette ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il aurait les idées plus claires pour gérer cette nouvelle situation...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

**_Dans les appartements du nouveau professeur de DCFM, Ange Bell Tyrex Star..._**

La femme se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante, des perles de sueur coulaient de son front... Encore ces cauchemars !

Oui, elle faisait encore des cauchemars... Elle avait l'impression d'aller mieux mais tant qu'elle ne serait pas arrivée à ses fins, elle ne pourrait dormir du sommeil du juste ! Elle aurait voulu qu'IL soit là... Mais elle était seule...

Sa vie avait radicalement changé en si peu de temps : la mort de son cher Rodolphus, l'effondrement de tous ses idéaux, sa tentative de suicide, l'aide inattendue de Severus Snape, la découverte de la chaude personnalité du glacial Maître des potions, les aventures incroyables de cet été qui l'avait menée à choisir une autre vie...

La femme conjura une théière et une tasse. Elle se servit le délicat liquide chaud et parfumé et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil. Elle ferma les yeux et repensa au jour où...

**_Souviens-toi l'été dernier..._**

Elle était chez Severus en... convalescence. Ce terme était moins difficile à prononcer et n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité... L'homme sombre s'était occupé d'elle à merveille, soignant aussi bien ses blessures physiques que morales. Elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle ne voulait plus décider de quoi que ce soit. Assez de combattre toujours ! Assez de prouver constamment qu'elle était meilleure que les autres ! Assez d'essayer de s'imposer dans ce monde d'hommes qui ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville et qui pourtant obtenaient sans efforts les privilèges qu'elle conquérait de haute lutte ! Rodolphus lui avait tant manqué à ces moments-là. Il trouvait toujours une phrase pour lui montrer sa fierté d'avoir une femme qu'il considérait comme son égal...

Severus arrivait aussi à lui remonter le moral mais ses méthodes étaient bien différentes. Aucun compliment, aucun encouragement ! Seulement des discussions où il lui montrait les failles de sa vie et où il la guidait pour trouver une solution par elle-même. Si Bellatrix avait connu un peu le monde Moldu, elle aurait su donner un nom à ce genre de choses...

Au début de l'été, la brune était presque remise de ses blessures qu'elles soient externes ou internes. Même si certaines ne se refermeraient jamais, elle avait appris à y faire face... Assise comme cette nuit, à prendre le thé, elle réfléchissait moins à son passé dorénavant qu'à son avenir et à ce qu'elle voulait en faire... Quand la sonnette retentit... Depuis qu'elle était là, personne n'était jamais venu chez Severus. Le temps qu'elle réagisse, la personne à la porte s'acharnait sur la pauvre sonnette inusitilée depuis bien logtemps. Elle alla répondre baguette cachée mais prête à servir...

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à l'air revêche. La première chose qui frappa Bellatrix fut le visage chevalin de cette femme puis son regard fuyant...

« Bonjour, Madame. Désolée de vous déranger mais est-ce que l'homme aux cheveux gras et au grand nez habite toujours dans cette maison ? »

Quelle délicatesse ! Elle aimait cette femme d'emblée !

« Vous parlez de Severus Snape ?

- Oui, c'est cela ! Même son nom était hideux ! »

Elle détestait définitivement cette femme mais elle devait rester calme. Elle se rappela qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, elle avait pensé la même chose en ajoutant quelques termes plus appropriés sur un marché que dans la bouche d'une grande dame... Mais elle avait tout de même envie de voir la déconfiture de cette vipère... et elle savait de quoi elle parlait ! Allez un petit mensonge...

« Oui, je suis sa femme ! »

Sa victime se décomposa à son plus grand bonheur, en la regardant de la tête au pied...

« Euuhh, félicitations... Je suis contente... qu'il soit arrivé à... se caser... tout de même... Bégaya la femme horriblement gênée.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Ah oui ! Pétunia Dursley, la soeur de Lily potter, née Evans... »

La tante de Potter ! Mais que faisait-elle chez un Mangemort ? Était-elle consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ?

« Est-ce que je peux entrer, j'ai des choses très urgentes à dire à votre mari...

- Bien sûr, entrez. Mon mari n'est pas là mais je me ferai une joie de vous écouter... »

Pétunia Dursley pénétra dans la maison. Bellatrix vérifia que personne ne l'avait vue et ferma la porte.

« Du thé, Madame ?

- Non merci ! » Répondit poliment la Moldue mais avec un regard où l'on pouvait lire la crainte et le mépris.

Il y avait encore quelques semaines Bellatrix l'aurait torturée pour lui avoir adressé la parole sur ce ton... et même pour lui avaoir adressé la parole tout court ! Elle inspira profondément et reprit sa tasse de thé pour conserver ce calme provisoire. Il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi elle était là !

« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Demanda-t-elle en insistant sur le mot plaisir.

- C'est mon ingrat de neveu...

- Harry Potter?

- Oui... »

Bellatrix avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre.

« Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre, à faire je ne sais quoi et maintenant il n'arrête pas de hurler et de gémir !

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Eh bien, qu'a-t-il ?

- Si je le savais, je ne serais pas là, petite écervelée ! »

Non, non, non, ne pas sortir sa baguette ! Ne pas lui jeter de _Crucio_ ! Zen ! Zen ! Zen ! Il fallait qu'elle sache ce qui se passait ! Peut-être qu'elle pourrait récupérer des informations capitales ? Peut-être pourrait-elle capturer le Survivant lui-même ? Elle pourrait le livrer au Lord avec la fierté d'avoir réussi là où tous avaient échoué !

« Mon mari ne sera pas là avant quelques jours... » Commença la Mangemorte.

Acculée la victime...

La femme face à elle prit un air désemparé. Le Survivant avait dû provoquer une belle catastrophe pour mettre sa tante dans cet état.

« Mais peut-être pourrais-je régler le problème moi-même ? » Proposa Bellatrix.

Donner une issue de secours à la victime...

« Oh, ce serait formidable ! Quand pouvez-vous venir ?

- Je suis à votre disposition le temps de prendre une cape... » annonça-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

Savourer la victime prise au piège sans qu'elle ne le sache...

« Je vous remercie. Ce jeune homme est la pire chose qui nous soit arrivée. Il nous apporte que des ennuis depuis son arrivée et sa simple présence à empêcher la croissance normale de mon magnifique fils...

blablablablabla...

Vous rendez-vous compte qu'il a sa poursuite des ignobles créatures hideuses qui a mon avis sont particulièrement stupides pour ne pas réussir à attraper un garçon aussi crétin ! Qui d'ailleurs voudrait récupérer un tel fardeau : il est inutile et feignant...

blablablablabla...

Ces personnes ont un drôle de nom... Vous savez quelque chose qui a avoir avec la nourriture et la mort...

blablablablabla... »

Bellatrix avait les nerfs en pelote et elle était à deux doigts de plaindre le Survivant !

« Madame Dursley, je n'ai que faire de votre vie ! Ou nous y allons ou vous sortez d'ici !

- Vous pourriez être plus polie ! Rétorqua Pétunia vexée.

- Et vous avez trouvé poli de dire que mon mari était laid ?

- Mais ce n'est pas la même chose ! Pour votre mari, c'est vrai ! »

Revenir à ses anciens objectifs quoi que dise Severus ! L'extermination de ce genre de débiles est un acte d'utilité publique !

« Nous y allons oui ou non !

- Bien, bien allons-y... Grommela la femme. Ce n'est pas étonnant que Harry soit ainsi. Votre race ne devrait pas exister. L'inquisition avait raison ! Un bon bûcher et tout était réglé ! »

Bellatrix sauta sur ses pieds, baguette dégainée, écumant de rage... Comment cette misérable créature osait-elle ?

Pétunia hurla. Le souffle court, la Mangemorte se reprit.

« Encore une réflexion et Potter ou non, vous me supplierez de vous achevez ! »

Terrorisée la Moldue serra son sac contre elle.

« Allez, montrez-moi où se trouve Potter ! »

Arrivée chez les Dursley, Bellatrix put entrer chez eux sans souci malgré les barrières en place puisque la femme l'y avait invitée. Elle fut accueillie par un gros homme au visage rougeaud... Et elle avait osé critiquer Severus : il aurait pu être confondu avec Apollon à côté de ce Moldu !

Le couple la guida jusqu'à une porte derrière laquelle on pouvait entendre distinctement des gémissements entrecoupés de cris...

« Depuis combien de temps est-il ainsi ?

- Depuis trois jours... Il nous empêche de dormir ! Déclara la femme sur un ton exaspéré.

- Trois jours et c'est maintenant que vous faites quelque chose ?

- On a essayé plusieurs solutions : des somnifères dans sa mourriture mais il ne mange pas ! Des boules quies mais mon mari ne supporte pas ces choses ! »

Bellatrix observait le couple face à elle et finit par dire :

« Mais avec une famille comme la vôtre, Potter n'a pas besoin d'ennemis !

- Je vous interdis de nous insulter sous moi toit ! Vociféra le mari.

- Je fais ce que je veux, Moldus ! Je suis une sorcière et si vous ne descendez pas immédiatement au rez-de-chaussée de cette cage à poules, je vous le prouverai ! »

Sans demander leur reste, les Dursleys terrifiés dévalèrent les escaliers pour se réfugier dans leur salon où leur fils indifférent au reste du monde jouait au jeu vidéo...

La Mangemorte jubilait. Enfin un peu d'action ! Elle posa son regard sur la porte et exulta. Elle avait Harry Potter à sa merci !

Elle entrouvrit la porte avec prudence et la scène qu'elle découvrit la figea d'horreur, elle la Mangemorte aguerrie qui pensait avoir tout vu !

Harry Potter lacéré de toutes parts baignait dans son sang, ses vomissures et ses excréments au milieu d'un halo jaune qui aurait senti à plein nez la magie noire si l'odeur de la pièce n'était pas aussi suffoquante. Mais comment l'odeur ne s'était-elle pas répandue dans le couloir ? Une main sur son nez, elle remarqua que la porte était extrêmement bien calfeutrée ! Il y avait plus puant que cette pièce dans cette maison ! Les Dursley !

Renfermant la porte derrière elle, elle fit disparaître tous les déchets d'un coup de baguette. Le halo surbrilla. Elle s'approcha prudemment mettant en place en puissant bouclier pour éviter toute attaque.

Potter était incosncient. Il valait mieux pour lui... Elle essaya plusieurs formules. Rien ne changea... Jetant un coup d'œil circulaire, elle remarqua une urne. Sans la toucher, elle l'étudia. Elle se redressa vivement et recula. Non mais quel abruti ce gamin ! Au moins un point sur lequel la femme n'avait pas exagéré : Potter était bien un crétin pour avoir fait ça ! Mais qu'avait-il l'intention de faire avec une urne funéraire des sorciers de l'Égypte Antique ? À part la rumeur plus que douteuse qui disait qu'elle faisait revenir une personne qui vous était chère d'entre les morts, cet objet n'apportait que mort et destruction ! Voulait-il faire revenir ses parents ?

Un gémissement l'interrompit. Le Survivant n'allait pas survivre : il allait mourir vidé de son sang... Et elle n'aurait plus de trophée à rapporter à son Lord ! Bellatrix retrouva toute son efficacité de Mangemorte et mit à profit tout ce que la famille Black savait des sorts de Magie Noire pour détruire l'urne. Aussitôt, le halo jaune disparut. Il ne restait à terre qu'un jeune homme atrocement blessé...

La femme fit léviter le corps meutri et le déposa sur l'humble paillasse qui lui servait de lit. C'était le grand luxe pour le Golden Boy, pensa ironiquement Bellatrix.

Elle n'avait aucune potion et aucun onguent pour désinfecter les plaies avant de les refermer. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de se décider à retrousser ses manches et à faire ça à la Moldue ! Non mais quelle horreur !

La tâche paraissait sans fin. Elle avait commencé par le visage et le torse puis les bras, les jambes et enfin le dos qui était la zone la plus atteinte.

Potter ne réagissait pas, à quelques gémissements près... Bellatrix prit sa baguette et referma les plaies propres une à une. C'était fastidieux mais nécessaire pour ne pas perdre son précieux butin... qui gémit de nouveau...

Elle prépara un linge humide qu'elle plaça sur son front. Elle n'avait rien pour lutter contre la fièvre et la prolifération des bactéries qui devaient se multiplier allégrement dans son corps... Elle observa le visage du jeune homme et fronça les sourcils. Avait-il toujours eu l'air aussi jeune, aussi vulnérable, aussi... attendrissant... Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser cette pensée stupide sur bébé Potter !

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Quelle chambre hideuse ! Un lit, une armoire,... des barreaux à la fenêtre ? Elle reporta son attention sur la porte calfeutrée et... possédant une trappe... De mauvais souvenirs lui vinrent en tête... Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson et ses yeux se voilèrent d'une ombre de folie... Azkaban... La ressemblance était frappante : Potter était prisonnier avec des créatures toujours là pour l'empêcher d'avoir la moindre pensée positive ! Elle frissonna de nouveau, prit la main du blessé et la serra fortement...

Bellatrix resta là, prostrée au pied du lit d'Harry Potter... où Severus la trouva après l'avoir cherchée des heures fou d'inquiétude...

La suite des événements s'enchaina si vite qu'elle ne comprit pas ce qui avait pu tant la faire changer. Il y avait tout cela et puis il y avait LUI... Elle sourit... Elle expira longuement revenant au monde présent. Elle réchauffa son thé et en but une gorgée. Elle aurait tant voulu l'avoir à ses côtés pour qu'il la réchauffe à la chaleur de son amour, de sa passion,... Elle n'oublierait jamais Rodolphus qu'elle avait sincèrement aimé, qu'elle avait suivi jusque dans les ténèbres, et dont elle avait comblé les goûts les plus scabreux... mais LUI, elle l'aimait avec passion, avec ton son cœur qu'elle avait mis en veille si longtemps, avec toute son âme qu'elle essayait de racheter... Elle aimait sa douceur, son calme, son intelligence, son humour fin, sa passion amoureuse qui les enflammait dans leurs ébats... Elle l'aimait tout simplement...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM ****HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM ****HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM ****HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM ****HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM ****HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM ****HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM **

.

**_Dans les cachots de Poudlard, près des appartements de notre Maître des Potions adoré..._**

Severus était profondément inquiet : Draco et Greyback étaient tombés dans un piège tendu par Pettigrew ! Fait confirmé par Narcissa et Lucius qui venaient d'arriver discrètement à Poudlard pour empêcher la mort de leur fils. Ils avaient été prévenus par une jeune recrue à leur solde que le rat avait essayée de séduire en lui narrant ses futurs exploits. Coincés par le Lord, les deux parents inquiets n'avaient pu prévenir leur fils et venir l'aider qu'à la fin d'une interminable réunion !

Les trois adultes auxquels s'étaient joints quelques membres de l'Ordre avaient cherché toute la nuit les deux victimes du piège... sans succès... Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Harry était lui-aussi introuvable ! Sûrement à la recherche de son compagnon, d'après les informations que le Maître des Potions avaient réussi à collecter auprès de ses amis... Combien de fois faudra-t-il que l'on dise à ce gamin de ne pas partir seul à l'aventure ?

Severus était excédé de ne pouvoir trouver le moindre indice, la moindre indication... Laissant le reste de la troupe continuer les recherches, il se décida à retourner à ses appartements pour demander si quelque chose de nouveau s'était passé à Square Grimmaud où Sirius et Rosier avaient été renvoyés pour surveiller le retour, peu probable mais possible, du loup-garou...

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de chez, il sut immédiate que quelqu'un s'y trouvait. Il leva sa baguette qu'il avait à la main depuis le début des recherches et s'avança dans le salon. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise de découvrir son fils sur le canapé se réveillant le regard encore ensommeillé ! Non, pas ensommeillé ! Il avait un air perdu, désemparé, comme anesthésié,...

« Harry ! Mais que fais-tu, là ? On te cherche partout ainsi que Draco ! Ne put s'empêcher de crier l'homme en s'avançant vers son fils.

- Père, je crois avoir fait une bêtise... Gémit le jeune homme en se levant pour s'effondrer dans les bras de son père.

- Quel genre de bêtise ? Demanda doucement Severus ne voulant penser au pire.

- J'ai laissé Draco avec Greyback... Murmura Harry en relevant sa tête pour plonger son regard désespéré dans celui horrifié de son père.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, Potter ?! » Hurla une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour tomber sur un Lucius fou de colère à côté d'une Narcissa terrifiée les deux mains portées à sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Severus se reprit.

« Que faites-vous, là ? Vous deviez continuer les recherches avec les autres !

- Je me doutais que tu allais trouver quelque chose de plus judicieux à faire alors nous t'avons suivi ! Et pour découvrir quoi ! Que l'imbécile que tu as adopté à laisser mon fils entre les pattes d'un loup-garou sanguinaire ! Dans le meilleur des cas, il l'a mordu ! Dans le pire... Dans le pire... »

La voix de l'homme s'étrangla. Jamais Harry n'avait vu le plus fier des Mangemorts avec un air aussi désespéré. Sa culpabilité augmenta... Merlin mais qu'avait-il fait ?

« Quel genre de compagnon êtes-vous pour laisser votre Veela dans unz situation aussi dangereuse ? Si mon fils... meurt, reprit le blond, je vous en tiendrais pour personnellement responsable !

- Pourquoi as-tu fais cela, Harry ? » Demanda Severus.

- Oui, Monsieur Potter ! Dites-nous pourquoi vous avez laissé mon fils avec Greyback ? Vous savez le loup-garou qui aime par dessus tout contaminer les gens de sa lycantropie ! »

Il ne put répondre. Sa gorge était si serrée : son père était déçu de son comportement. Il avait mis en danger une personne, une personne qu'il aimait, que lui-même aimait... Mais pourquoi avait-il pris cette décision ?

Une douce voix les interrompit. Narcissa avait repris son calme :

« Harry, moi, je suis sûre que tu as agi dans l'intérêt de mon fils. Je te fais entièrement confiance. »

Le jeune brun la regarda avec reconnaissance mais cela n'empêcha pas sa culpabilité d'être encore plus présente. La confiance de cette femme lui faisait peur. Et s'il s'était trompé ?

« Harry, peux-tu nous emmener là où tu l'as laissé pour la dernière fois ? Demanda la mère, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Bien sûr... Suivez-moi. »

Les trois adultes suivirent le jeune homme. Ils furent rejoints au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les parties très peu fréquentées des cachots par les membres du reste du groupe : Molly et Arthur Weasley et leurs fils jumeaux, Maugrey, Shakelbolt, Tonks.

Harry avança jusqu'à cette porte maudite d'où ne sortait plus aucun son. De toutes façons, son sang battait si fort contre ses tempes qu'il n'aurait pu entendre le moindre bruit. Sans un mot, il fit un signe à son père. Celui-ci s'approcha aussi prudemment, entrouvrit la porte et s'y glissa. Il fut bien vite suivi par le reste de la troupe, soudée dans ce terrible moment... Harry hésita un instant puis les suivit...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Dans le bureau directorial...**_

Albus reprit un bonbon confortablement assis dans son fauteuil le regard plongé dans son curieux objet d'espionnage... Argus était venu lui raconter l'incroyable scène entre le jeune Malfoy et Fenrir Greyback. Il avait interdit au concierge d'en parler à quiconque...

Une petite nuit de frayeur était bien peu de chose en comparaison du bénéfice qu'il allait en tirer. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la scène. La preuve : jamais il n'aurait cru possible de voir les Weasley et les Malfoy faire équipe pour une cause commune.

Personne n'étant en danger, il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu de leur mésaventure... Allez, reprenons un petit bonbon au citron...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

**_Dans la cellule où se trouvait Draco et Fenrir..._**

Tous était figés devant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux...

La lune s'étant couchée, Fenrir Greyback avait repris sa forme humaine et dormait paisiblement sur les genoux de Draco Malfoy qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux. La cape du jeune blond le recouvrait...

Éveillé par l'arrivée de tous ces gens dans la pièce, le loup-garou ouvrit un œil. Que de monde ! Il se redressa vivement et se releva faisant glisser la cape au sol. Il se retrouva debout, face à d'une dizaine de personne... nu ! Qui na jamais fait ce genre de cauchemar ? Eh bien sachez-le : la réalité est pire !

Draco encore assis par terre posa un regard étonné sur le corps du loup-garou : les cicatrices et les poils ne gâchaient en rien ce corps musclé. Le dos était large, les fesses étaient bien rebondies et les cuisses étaient épaisses comme celles d'un lutteur grec... La peau était entièrement cuivrée. Le jeune blond se demanda si on pouvait bronzer à la lueur de la pleine lune : aucune marque de maillot n'était visible ! Ou alors Fenrir était un coquin qui cachait bien son jeu ! Cet homme dégageait une grâce animale quasi hypnotique...Draco se reprit. Si quelqu'un s'apercevait qu'il reluquait le loup-garou, il était bon pour des moqueries jusqu'à la fin de l'année, voir jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, si évidemment on le laissait sortir de sa chambre à Saint Mangouste !

Le Serpentard releva la tête pour vérifier discrètement qu'aucune des personnes présentes n'avait remarqué ce petit égarement. Il fut estomaché de voir tous les regards braqués sur le loup-garou avec des lueurs qu'il n'aurait jamais crues voir... sauf Harry, près de la porte, qui avait les ongles plantés dans le mur en pierre. Aïe, très mauvais signe !

Ce fut Molly qui brisa le silence.

« Eh bien, Greyback, j'aurai jamais pensé qu'un jour, je vous aurez trouvé à croquer ! Hummm, si j'avais su que courir nu les soirs de pleine lune donnait d'aussi belles fesses, j'aurai peut-être préféré que ce soit mon mari que vous mordiez et non mon fils ! »

Tout le monde put vérifier que lorsque l'on rougit, ce n'était pas que le visage qui prenait une couleur pivoine. Fenrir ne savez plus où se mettrait. Cette femme avait un sens de l'humour qui lui échappait. Il croisa le regard de son mari attendant une réflexion de sa part comme toute personne dans la pièce. Mais celui-ci ne fit qu'ajouter :

« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi nous avons sept enfants ! »

Pour une fois, ce furent les deux jumeaux qui furent très gênés du comportement de leurs parents !

Encore plus éberlué, le loup-garou trouva que ces deux-là étaient bien assortis : aussi bizarre l'un que l'autre... Pas étonnant qu'ils apprécient les Moldus !

Draco se releva retenant l'envie irrésistible qu'il avait d'éclater de rire. Il était un adepte de ce genre d'humour plutôt déplacé. Il tendit sa cape qu'il avait récupérée au sol à un Fenrir qui s'empressa de s'enrouler dedans. Il ne put avoir une autre pensée qu'il fut étouffé et couverts de baisers.

« Oh mon pauvre petit ! Est-ce que ça va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? J'espère sinon je te jure qu'il le regrettera, lui et ses belles fesses !

- Madame Waesley, pourrais-je avoir accès à mon fils ? Siffla une voix douce mais froide derrière la rouquine.

- Oui, bien sûr, Madame Malfoy ! Désolée, c'est un pur réflexe maternel impossible à réprimer. Mais tenez, le petit ange va bien !

- C'est vous qui le dites ! Son teint violet d'étouffement et de gêne me disent le contraire ! Vous avez sept enfants dont deux présents ! Allez donc étouffer l'un d'entre eux ! »

Vexée, Molly prit mari et enfants sous les bras et sortit de la pièce pour retourner dans le bureau de leur chef faire un rapport positif sur leurs recherches...

Narcissa prit enfin son fils dans ses bras et Lucius posa une main sur son épaule soulagé de récuppérer son fils sans une seule égratinure, tout du moins en apparence. Il demanderait un avis médical dès qu'il sortirait de cette lugubre pièce. Son regard se posa sur Potter qui était toujours près de la porte la tête baissée un poing serré et une main sur un mur qui portait de longues griffures. Greyback ? Non, Potter avait les doigts en sang...

« Ce n'est qu'un miraculeux hasard qui a sauvé, mon fils, Monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez toujours vous sentir coupable pour avoir pris une décision aussi stupide ! »

Lucius prit un discret coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Votre façon de vivre met mon fils en danger continuel ! »

Lucius prit un autre discret coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Monsieur Malfoy-Mangemort, si vous n'aviez pas de si mauvaises fréquentations, votre fils ne serait pas en danger ! Coupa le Survivant d'une voix que personne ne lui connaissait : froide et coléreuse.

- La seule chose qui le met en danger continuellement c'est vous ! »

Lucius prit encore un coup de coude dans les côtes, beaucoup moins discret cette fois-ci.

« Je ne perdrais pas mon temps à discuter avec un danger public ! J'emmène Draco pour vérifier qu'il n'a véritablement rien ! Et ce, pendant que j'ai encore une ou deux côtes intactes ! » Ajouta l'homme en fusillant sa femme du regard et il sortit en soutenant son fils.

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Quelques instants plus tard, dans la chambre du Veela...**_

Lucius installa son fils sur son lit et Narcissa s'assit sur une chaise près de lui.

« Père ! Mère ! Je vous assure que je vais bien ! Ce n'est pas la peine de me traiter comme si j'étais blessé !

- Draco, tu as passé la nuit fermé dans une pièce sombre avec un loup-garou... Lui dit doucement sa mère en lui prenant la main.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a... Continua son père, l'observant inquiet.

- Quoi ? Mordu ? Blessé ? Violé ?

- Ne sois pas insolent, mon fils ! Nous sommes juste inquiet pour toi !

- Désolé, père mais... vous ne pensez pas que Fenrir mérite un peu de votre confiance avec ce qu'il a fait pour moi ? »

Les deux adultes baissèrent les yeux. Que répondre a une telle évidence ?

« Peut-être lui en voulez-vous parce qu'il a trahi la cause que vous servez ?

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis ! S'exclama Malfoy sénior. Je ne... »

Lucius s'interrompit brusquement. En avait-il trop dit ? Non, c'était son fils. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Draco... Cela fait bien longtemps que les buts du Lord ne sont plus les nôtres...

- Mais... Alors pourquoi restes-tu à ses côtés ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple de quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La manière la plus efficace est de mourir...

- Je comprends ta réticence, père. » Se moqua Draco pour cacher son étonnement.

Jamais ses parents n'avait montré la moindre faille dans leur fidélité au Lord. Que s'était-il passé ? Sa nouvelle condition de Veela du Survivant aurait-elle eu un rôle dans ce changement ?

Lucius se doutait de l'origine des sombres pensées de son fils.

« Draco, ce n'est pas ton lien avec Potter qui nous a fait changé d'avis mais la dérive du Lord qui n'a plus toute sa tête depuis son retour. Le moindre faux-pas, la moindre mauvaise humeur et il fait une crise qui finit dans le sang ! Souviens-toi de ton oncle Rodolphus... »

Le silence s'installa.

« Draco, tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'appelle un médicomage ou ne serait-ce que l'infimière du château pour vérifier ton état de santé ?

- Non, mère... Je t'assure que je vais bien. Je vais même très bien. J'ai gagné une personne de confiance cette nuit. Fenrir m'a offert la sienne et le loup en lui me l'a confirmée. Je serai toujours, quelque soit le moment du mois en sécurité avec lui. Toujours ! » Déclara le jeune blond avec ferveur.

Ses deux parents se regardèrent. Narcissa hocha la tête. Elle était la compagne et son Veela pliait à sa décision.

« Alors nous allons te laisser, mon fils.

- Père, ne pouvez-vous pas rester encore quelques instants ?

- Non, nous avons déjà pris un risque inconsidéré à venir t'aider... Nous avions hésité à envoyer seulement un message à Severus mais ta mère voulait que nous nous déplacions nous-même en cas de problème grave... Si quelqu'un de malintentionné s'aperçoit de notre absence, nous aurons du mal à nous justifier auprès du Maître... »

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de frémir de peur, inquiètant Draco. Lucius se leva pour enserrer les épaules de sa femme, utilisant son aura Veela pour la rassurer.

« Nous allons te laisser, maintenant. Sois prudent, mon fils. »

Draco resta quelque peu désemparé après le départ brusque de ses parents. Pourtant, il ne resta pas seul très longtemps. Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il prit sa baguette et l'ouvrit. Une personne qu'il n'attendait pas franchit le pas de sa porte.

« Madame Bell ? » S'étonna le jeune blond, en l'appelant par la première partie de son nom comme elle l'avait demandé.

Pourquoi son professeur de DCFM lui rendait-il visite ?

« Draco, tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu parler de ta mésaventure...

- Oui... Euh... Oui... »

En quoi cela regardait cette femme ? Soit, il était dans sa classe mais sa conscience professionnelle la poussait-elle à aller vérifier par elle-même l'état de santé de ses élèves ?

« Draco, c'est moi, Bella ! »

Bella ? Draco fronça les sourcils. Que racontait cette femme ? Était-elle folle ?

La femme murmura une formule et son apparence changea... Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Tous les profs de DCFM étaient-il des cinglés de l'anagramme ? Ange Bell Tyrex Star était sa tante Bellatryx Lestrange !

« Que fais-tu là tante Bella ? Tu sais ce que tu risques si on te découvre ! Mais vous êtes tous cinglés dans la famille... sauf maman peut-être... »

La femme sourit. Son neveu plaisantait dans un moment difficile donc il allait bien.

« Je vois que tu vas bien donc l'information que j'ai reçue est juste. Greyback ne t'a rien fait... »

Draco allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son compagnon. Il paniqua. La haine de Harry pour sa tante était de notoriété publique. Il s'interposa, affolé...

« Harry, je t'en prie. Reste calme ! Je t'assure qu'elle ne me veut pas de mal, que... »

Le jeune blond n'eut pas le temps de finir que Harry s'exclama.

« Tata Bella ? Tu risques de faire sauter ta couverture en venant ici ! »

Tata Bella ? Draco faillit en perdre sa mâchoire. Il devait se trouver dans une autre dimension !

« Tata Bella ? Réussit-il à bégayer.

- Euhh... Draco, c'est une des choses dont je ne pouvais te parler. Ta tante est passée du côté de la lumière pendant l'été et elle est devenue ma marraine... »

Oui, maintenant, il en était sûr. Il était dans un monde parallèle !

« Mais... »

Le jeune Veela allait demander des explications quand une réalité le frappa : personne ne lui faisait confiance ! Ni son compagnon ! Ni son parrain ! Ni sa tante ! Pas même ses parents qui n'avaient pas jugé bon lui signaler leur changement de coeur envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Personne !

« Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Demanda le blond furibond.

- Eh bien...

- Le plus tard possible, si le hasard ne s'en était pas mêlé ! Sortez ! Sortez tous les deux ! Cracha méchemment le jeune homme.

- Draco... Tenta sa tante.

- Je veux rester seul ! »

Draco alla s'allonger la tête dans l'oreiller. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'écroulait de nouveau pour lui...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud...**_

Fenrir épuisé avait suivi Severus dans la cheminée... Arrivé dans ce qui semblait être un bureau, il vacilla. Une main vint stabiliser son équilibre. Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet d'Evan. Cet homme était un véritable ami. S'il n'avait pas un compagnon à chercher, il s'intéresserait bien à lui d'un peu plus près...

Il allait remercier l'homme quand il fut violemment plaqué au sol par une tornade hurlante.

« Qu'as-tu fait à mon filleul ? Espèce de monstre ! Saleté de bête sanguinaire ! » Hurlait Remus assis sur le torse de l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

Il frappait, frappait, frappait Greyback qui, retrouvant ses rêflexes, commença à répliquer. Sirius, Severus et Evan n'osaient intervenir. Deux loups-garous qui se battaient, c'était impressionnant ! Mais deux alphas qui tentaient de s'entretuer, c'était terrifiant !

« Dégage, Lupin ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

- Oh que si ! Je sais de quoi tu es capable ! Souviens-toi quand j'avais cinq ans ! »

Lupin était fou de rage. En temps normal, Fenrir aurait eu l'avantage : il avait plus de puissance, plus d'expérience, moins de scrupules... Mais là après avoir vu sa vie basculer, après s'être à peine remis des blessures que lui avaient infligées le Lord, après avoir subi des situations qu'il ne pensait jamais vivre, il ne put maîtriser l'homme en colère... Son côté Serpentard lui dicta d'utiliser la ruse pour avoir le dernier mot.

« Lupin, je n'ai rien fait au louveteau !

- Ne l'appelle pas ainsi ! Il n'y a que moi qui peux me le permettre de l'appeler comme ça ! »

Son poing gauche réussit à passer la barrière de ses bras et Fenrir le reçut en pleine mâchoire. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir puis tout cessa. L'homme se releva difficilement. Evan se précipita pour l'aider. Il put voir son agresseur qui se débattait entre Black et Snape qui essayait de le retenir de retourner se battre avec lui.

« Moony, calme-toi ! je t'en prie !

- Il a agressé le compagnon de mon louveteau ! S'exclama l'homme en arrêtant enfin de se débattre.

- Il est aussi mon louveteau puisque je considére Draco comme le mien ! Tu sais comment cela se passe ! Par alliance, Potter devient un membre de ma meute ! Se défendit Fenrir.

- Jamais ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends ! Moi vivant, jamais mon filleul ne sera considéré comme un membre de ta meute !

- On peut arranger ça en réglant ce détail maintenant ! »

Les deux hommes se dégagèrent et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Le combat fut d'une rare violence jusqu'à ce que...

« _Stupefix_ ! »

Albus Dumbledore venait de figer les deux combattants.

« Albus ! Hurlèrent en choeur Severus et Sirius soulagés.

- Mes enfants, veuillez emmener ses deux garnements dans leurs chambres... Le temps qu'ils se calment...

- Vous êtes arrivé à temps sans vous presser, déclara Severus d'un ton suspicieux.

- Oui, mon ami. J'ai toujours eu le don de jouer les zorros ! » Gloussa le vieil.

Les trois hommes le regardèrent sans comprendre. Il était vraiment cinglé ! Puissant, intelligent, mais cinglé !

« Je vous laisse !

- Vous êtiez venu pour quelle raison, Albus ? Insista Severus.

- Simple visite de courtoisie pour voir où on en était... Maintenant que je sais, je peux repartir tranquillement. Ces deux-là vont se calmer et demain matin vous pourrez commencer à les raisonner... Surtout Remus qui doit comprendre que certaines choses sont incontournables pour la victoire... »

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, le directeur s'en alla aussi tranquilement qu'il était arrivé...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Dans la chambre du Veela...**_

Draco faisait les cents pas. Il s'était relevé dès le départ de Harry et Bellatryx. Il voulait parler à quelqu'un, demander un conseil mais il ne faisait plus confiance à personne ! Et ses parents qui étaient retournés à Little Angleton ! Sur quelles épaules pouvait-il épancher le chagrin immense qui étreignait son coeur ? Il arrêta son trajet sans fin. Mais oui, qu'il était bête ! Il prit sa cape et s'éclipsa discrètement vers le bureau du directeur...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Dans la chambre de Fenrir Greyback...**_

Evan déposa le corps lourd de son amour. Heureusement qu'il avait lancé à _Ligardium Leviosa_ sinon il aurait du mal à le déplacer jusqu'à sa chambre.

« _Finite Incantatem_ ! »

Le loup-garou sauta sur ses pieds.

« Tu aurais dû enlever ce sort dès que le vieux toqué était parti ! J'aurais fini ce que j'avais commencé c'est-à-dire régler son compte à ce crétin !

- Et nous enlever la seule porte de sortie qui nous reste ? »

L'homme se calma. Il avait raison. Il n'était plus en position pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Avait-il fait le bon choix finalement ?

Il alla s'assoir sur le lit et il sentit Evan s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Je sais... Je sais... Mais la route sera longue avant que nous soyons considérés comme du bon côté... Si tu le veux toujours...

- Et si je ne le veux plus ? Aboya Le loup-garou.

- Alors, je te suivrai... Ailleurs... »

Une telle fidélité étonna Fenrir ce qui lui permit de se calmer.

« Merci... Pas seulement pour... Enfin... Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »

Evan avait le cœur qui battait si fort. Son amour venait de lui prendre ses deux mains en signe de profonde reconnaissance. Et s'il en profitait... Le moment était parfait. Il était à ses genoux, la tête relévée, le regard plongé dans le sien...

« Fenrir, je voulais te dire... »

ET la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée pour laisser passer un éclair blond qui se jeta dans les bras de ce qui avait failli être enfin l'homme de sa vie...

« Fenrir !

- Draco ? Mais comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici, mon louveteau ?

- J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de m'aider et il a accédé à ma demande, m'indiquant même où se trouvait ta chambre ! »

Fenrir ne dit plus rien. Il était tellement ravi que le jeune homme se soit jeté dans ses bras en toute confiance... Même après l'avoir vu sous sa forme de loup-garou ! Cela remua quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Son coeur s'était-il remis à servir à autre chose qu'à propulser son sang ? Il resserra son étreinte comme s'il avait peur de perdre cette douce sensation...

« Bien, je vous laisse car apparemment je suis de trop ! Grinça Evan entre ses dents sur un ton acide.

- Evan, s'il te plait... Nous finirons notre conversation plus tard. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais s'il te plaît...

- Oui... Oui... » Murmura l'homme ayant vu sa colère fondre comme neige au soleil au ton suplliant de son amour. Des images peu saines mêlant des supplications et un loup-garou sur certains meubles avaient tué en lui toute rébellion ! Et il sortit discrètement...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Dans la chambre de Fenrir Greyback mais quelques instants plus tard...  
**_

Draco lui avait tout raconté... Surpris n'était vraiment pas assez fort pour décrire ce que Fenrir ressentait...

« Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Oui, je t'assure ! J'ai cru que j'étais passé dans une autre dimension ! Que ma tante mente, ça, c'est de l'ordre du possible mais Harry ne sait pas simuler ! »

Lestranges avait changé de camp ? La folle à lier prête à tout pour prouver au Maître qu'elle le vénérait plus qu'un dieu avait trahi ? Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi ?

Il fallait dire que le fait d'avoir tuer son mari sous ses yeux n'avait pas été l'idée la plus lumineuse du Lord. Mais cela avait eu au moins l'efficacité de dissuader quiconque de faire le moindre faux-pas ! Enfin, apparemment pas elle... D'ailleurs, ni lui... ni Evan ! À bien y réfléchir, cela avait eu l'effet inverse !

Pourtant, la femme avait semblé totalement elle-même à la dernière réunion : lueur de folie dans les yeux, rires à percer les tympans d'un sourd habitant quelque part au Pérou et une tendance à vouloir lancer des "_Crucio_" dès que cela était nécessaire et surtout quand cela ne l'était pas !

« J'ai l'impression que personne ne me fait confiance ! Reprit le jeune homme en soupirant.

- Je ne pense pas, Draco, que tu devrais voir les choses ainsi...

- Et comment devrais-je les voir ? Demanda le blond déçu que l'homme ne soit pas de son côté.

- Je pense que beaucoup de gens t'aiment tant qu'ils veulent te préserver, même de l'inquiétude... »

La gorge du jeune homme se serra. Vu ainsi, il se sentait plutôt choyé que mis à part... Il avait eu raison de venir ici. L'homme l'avait écouté patiemment puis en une phrase, les choses étaient devenues différentes. Il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec son entourage pour leur faire comprendre que lui aussi voulait sa part de fardeaux pour aider dans cette guerre !

Un problème restait.

« Et pour Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois qu'il était très jaloux quand il t'a vu nu dans mes bras...

- J'avais ta cape !

- Oui mais pas quand tu t'étais relevé. Indiqua le blond en rougissant.

- Tu as fais comme tous ces pervers ? Tu m'as reluqué ?

- Un peu... Enfin en tout bien tout honneur ! Se défendit le jeune homme.

- Draco, cela n'existe pas de reluquer une personne "en tout bien tout honneur" ! Précisa le loup-garour à la fois amusé et flatté.

- Si ! Tout est permis à un ancien futur Veela devenu louveteau ! Tu en connais beaucoup toi ?

- Non... Je te l'accorde... Tu es exceptionnel ! » Ajouta Fenrir en riant.

Puis il se figea. Une idée lui vint. Il se leva, fouilla dans son sac et sortit deux bracelets sous le regard étonné de Draco.

« Tiens voici un cadeau qui pourra t'aider à te réconcilier avec ton compagnon si jaloux !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Draco en admirant les deux magnifiques bijoux.

- Ce sont des bracelets très rares, réservés à un Veela et son compagnon. Le blanc est pour le Veela et le noir pour son Compagnon. Les runes gravées sur chacun s'activent uniquement quand ces êtres particuliers entrent en contact avec leurs bijoux... À ce moment-là, le bracelet se fond dans le poignet pour laisser un joli tatouage...

- C'est magnifique. Donc le blanc est le mien et le noir... oh... »

Draco s'interrompit comprenant à qui devait être l'autre bracelet.

« Oui, il était pour moi mais c'est sans aucun remord mais plutôt avec une grande joie que je te le donne pour l'offrir à Potter.

- Ils ont dû te coûter une fortune...

- Bien sûr sinon ils ne seraient pas digne de toi ! Un Malfoy aime ce qui est cher ! Se moqua le loup-garou.

- Je peux l'essayer maintenant ? Demanda le jeune homme comme un enfant impatient devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

- Oui, nous pourrons voir quel tatouage va apparaître sur toi... Peut-être une petite fouine blanche ? » Le taquina Fenrir.

Le louveteau lui tira la langue puis lui fit un sourire. Leur complicité était rassurante...

Le blond prit délicatement le magnifique bracelet blanc pour Veela et le passa à son poignet. Celui-ci brilla légèrement puis prit une teinte or mais rien d'autre ne se passa... Le jeune homme releva la tête et Fenrir put lire dans ses yeux une interrogation. Mais il ne sut que dire... Le bracelet ne reconnaissait pas Draco Malfoy en tant que Veela...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 24**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Remerciments : **Merci à ma bêta Ishtar qui est toujours dispo pour moi ! Bisous ! La fin, je l'ai ajouté sans qu'elle y jette un coup d'oeil... Je n'ose imaginer le carnage... lol

Merci à tous pour vos messages mais particulièrement à Azra-Sama et Yumyum2 (alias ! lol) qui m'ont permis de rectifier une petite boulette au dernier chapitre et dans celui-ci ! Merci aussi à Octo qui est une source inattendue d'inspiration pour moi (à son corps défendant ! lol) !

.

**Note : **Je répondrai aux anonymes dans le prochain chapitre car là, j'ai sommeil et oui, cela m'arrive aussi mais seulement quand je suis malade ! lol

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À très, très bientôt ! ;)

.


	25. Chapter 25 : Questions

**.**

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extrémis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci adopte un petit chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty...

Draco sauve la jeune équipe de Quidditch et fait un massage bienfaiteur à Harry... Pour cela, Harry accepte la proposition de Hermione de lui accorder le droit de voir ses parents à la sortie au Prés-au-lard... Une attaque de Mangemorts provoque l'occasion pour Fenrir de faire sa déclaration à Draco...

Draco se fait kidnapper par Pettigrew pendant sa régression et se retrouve entre les mains de Voldemort. Fenrir le sauve au péril de sa vie... Le retour permet aux deux compagnons de se rapprocher...

À l'occasion du match de Quidditch des juniors, Evan prend contact avec l'Ordre du Phœnix pendant que Fenrir se retrouve seul avec Draco et lui explique qu'il le voit dorénavant comme son louveteau...

Fenrir se fait agresser par Fudge mais il est sauvé à temps par Remus. Mais il retombe avec Draco, dans un piège de Pettigrew qui tombe à l'eau car le loup en lui reconnait le louveteau...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Merci pour vos vœux de rétablissement, je vais un peu mieux sûrement que les bisous sucrés guérisseurs d'Hermoni y sont aussi pour beaucoup ! ;) Merci !**

J'ai quelques heures de retard mais je me rattrape avec ce chapitre qui est le plus long que j'aie écrit !

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je ne fais pas tout simplement un autre chapitre ce qui me permettrait d'avoir plus de reviews : je veux faire que 28 chapitres ! Je suis un peu fétichiste des chiffres ! lol Et celui-là, je l'aime beaucoup...

Pour ceux qui ont lu la première partie, la phrase où vous vous êtes arrêté est en caractères gras dans le troisième paragraphe.

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 25 : Questions **

.

_**Dans la chambre du Veela qui ne se sentait plus tout à fait ainsi...**  
_

Draco était allongé dans son lit, les yeux fermés... Mais il ne dormait pas...

Il était rentré extrêmement tard de sa visite à la maison des Black pour voir Fenrir. Il était allé y trouver du réconfort, il était reparti plus déboussolé que jamais. Le bracelet pour Veela ne le reconnaissait pas en tant que tel ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? L'homme plus âgé, tout aussi interloqué, avait fini par lui proposer la possibilité d'un bijou défectueux, sans grande conviction... Il avait passé l'autre bracelet qui eut le même curieux comportement. Le loup-garou confirma sa théorie : les bracelets étaient des faux ! Pourtant quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui disait le contraire...

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Tout allait pourtant si bien... Et voilà que tout un tas d'imprévus venaient chambouler l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur auquel il avait commencé à croire... Trop de doutes, trop de questions,... Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Demain, il commencerait son enquête !

Il se sentait un peu seul... Harry était allé dormir dans le dortoir des Gryffondors à la demande de Dumbledore et le vieil homme avait attendu son retour pour l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il lui avait conseillé de ne pas trop réfléchir, de ne pas se disperser dans de vaines recherches,... Était-il si puissant Legilimens que cela pour arriver à faire mouche à chaque fois ?

À qui demander ? Severus ? Non, il n'avait pas confiance... Il n'avait plus confiance, même si son parrain lui manquait... D'ailleurs, Fenrir lui avait dit que cela serait un bon moyen de réconciliation. Le Maître des Potions voulant se faire pardonner, pourrait se montrer plus coopératif que d'habitude... Il soupira. C'était peut-être un peu puéril de bouder pour un mensonge... Un mensonge par omission qui plus est. Tout le monde lui avait caché quelque chose alors pourquoi en voudrait-il plus à Severus qu'aux autres ? De plus, il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé cet été... Oui, demain après le cours, il irait cuisiner la terreur des cachots dans son propre chaudron !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, le lendemain...**_

Hermione observait les deux compagnons, en soupirant... Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à la situation de début d'année : Harry, l'air malheureux, avait le nez dans son bol et Draco, le visage impassible, semblait drapé dans une froide indifférence... Pourtant, elle avait cru comprendre que leur mésaventure de la veille s'était miraculeusement bien finie... Pourvu que Harry n'ait pas fait une réflexion déplacée...

Les hiboux arrivèrent. Draco prit la Gazette même si, dorénavant, il n'avait plus besoin de ce journal pour communiquer avec ses parents. Il voulait se changer les idées avec les nouvelles de cette feuille de choux. Bien mal lui en prit ! La Gazette titrait à la Une en caractères immenses :

_"Maltraitance chez les Potter-Malfoy !"_

Article de Rita Skiter, page 2.

Le cœur du blond manqua un battement et il se précipita pour lire l'article.

_"Nous avons appris de source sûre que le Survivant serait un conjoint violent et injuste. Le Golden Boy aurait-il pris la grosse tête ? Il se permet de maltraiter le jeune héritier Malfoy qu'il a accepté comme compagnon. Les caprices de Harry Potter sont célèbres mais de là à se permettre d'affamer, de séquestrer et même de violenter un Veela, le monde sorcier s'interroge ! Le Gryffondor se vengerait-il bassement de petites chamailleries d'adolescent ? C'est tout à fait du ressort de cet adolescent ! Sachez qu'il refuse à son Veela de voir même ses propres parents ! Ce qui n'est qu'une ligne de plus à ajouter à la longue liste de ses exactions : mensonges, mises en danger de la vie d'autrui, multiples infractions aux règlements de son école et surtout aux lois sorcières et j'en passe ! J'ai vu moi-même le jeune héritier de la noble famille des Malfoy ! Il semblait si pâle, si amaigri, les yeux vides d'émotion ! Lui que tout le monde connaît beau et fier ! Comment le directeur Albus Dumbledore peut-il permettre une telle ignominie dans son école ? Qu'attend-on pour intervenir et sommer le compagnon de s'occuper correctement de son Veela ?_

_Vies de Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy pages 4 et 5_

_Rita Skiter pour la Gazette"_

Horrifiée, Hermione croisa le regard de Draco. Celui-ci d'un calme olympien lui fit signe de ne rien dire à son compagnon. Il plia le torchon qu'on osait appeler journal et le posa près de sa tasse dans un geste naturel... Personne n'alla à l'encontre de sa décision. Le jeune blond avait beau avoir été perturbé par la réaction du bracelet, il n'en restait pas moins le Veela du Survivant. Harry ne devait pas être inquiété par de tels mensonges...

Il fallait qu'il parle à Severus... et vite !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

**_La matinée passa lentement, très lentement..._**

Draco attendait avec impatience la fin du cours de potions. Pourtant, c'était sa matière préférée... Mais toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur ses cours. Avec déception, il mit sa potion, certes réussie mais loin d'être parfaite, dans une fiole... La sonnerie retentit enfin ! Il laissa les élèves déposer le fruit de leur laborieux travail sur le bureau puis ranger prestement leurs affaires pour sortir... pour s'échapper de ce cours honni de tous ! Harry l'interrogea du regard.

« Je voudrais parler à Severus... Commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

- Bien sûr, je comprends que tu veuilles qu'il t'explique ses décisions.

- Oui, oui,... Merci... »

Draco n'osa contredire cette version des faits. De toute façon, il voulait connaître cette partie-là aussi... Son compagnon parti, il se dirigea vers son traître de parrain. Il avait beau l'insulter, il n'arrivait pas à le détester, bien au contraire...

Severus ne releva pas la tête. Il continua à griffonner de rouge de pauvres copies innocentes...

« Oui, Draco ?

- J'ai besoin de te parler, Parrain.

- Tiens, je suis redevenu ton parrain ? Je croyais que tu allais continuer de m'ignorer le restant de ta vie...

- C'est toi qui n'étais pas là ! Lui reprocha le jeune homme.

- J'ai un travail, Draco.

- Tu m'as menti puis tu as disparu plusieurs jours... Répliqua le blond sur un ton plein de reproches.

- Je n'ai pas à justifier mon emploi du temps, jeune homme et je ne t'ai pas menti ! Je ne t'ai pas tout dit... »

La voix était froide et le Maître des Potions n'avait pas relevé la tête de ses copies. Cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Draco en fut plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Devait-il jouer son Serpentard et tenter de manipuler le grand maître de la manipulation ou devait-il jouer cartes sur table ? Fenrir lui avait conseillé la sincérité... Mais pourquoi l'opinion du loup-garou était-elle devenue aussi importante ? Draco secoua la tête et se lança :

« Tu me manques... »

C'eut au moins le mérite de faire sursauter l'impassible espion l Il releva la tête de ses copies et plongea un regard noir, le sourcil gauche en accent circonflexe.

« Je ne suis pas un gentil louploup que tu ne pourras pas m'attendrir par quelques paroles !

- Pourtant il me semblait que cette tactique fonctionnait très bien quand j'étais petit... Serais-tu jaloux de la place qu'a pris Fenrir dans ma vie, Severus ? »

Severus observa le jeune homme avec son air d'assurance insolente qui cachait la crainte d'être rejeté...

« Tu n'es plus petit... Assieds-toi. Nous devons effectivement parler... » Finit-il par dire d'une voix calme.

Son filleul prit place face à l'homme, tentant vainement de cacher son soulagement.

« Draco... Je sais que ce début d'année a été particulièrement difficile pour toi et si... »

Severus marqua un temps d'hésitation.

« Et si je n'ai pas voulu te prévenir de certains "changements", ce n'était pas pour te mentir mais... pour t'éviter un fardeau de plus à porter sur tes épaules.

- Mais quand je me suis mieux entendu avec Harry, pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de m'en parler ?

- J'aurais dû, oui... Pour une fois, Sirius avait sûrement raison... Murmura Severus.

- D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu te retrouves lié à mon grand-cousin. Tout le monde sait que vous vous détestez ! Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé de si bouleversant cet été pour que le monde soit sans dessus dessous ?!

- Ne crie pas, Draco. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une crise de nerfs... »

Severus se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre... Par une porte dérobée, derrière son bureau, il accéda à ses appartements. Nullement étonné car il connaissait déjà ce raccourci discret, Draco le suivit. Il s'assit immédiatement dans un des fauteuils du salon. Son parrain lui servit un firewhisky... Si sa mère l'apprenait, elle passerait au Maître des Potions un sacré savon... et son père prendrait au passage un "Tu as vu ton fils ? Le portrait craché de son père !"... Draco sourit à cette image. Sa mère était une compagne de poigne malgré son apparence de femme soumise de haut dignitaire... et son père adorait cela. Atteindrait-il un jour un tel degré de complicité avec Harry ? Peut-être...

« Draco ? »

Celui-ci sursauta. Severus le regardait inquiet.

« Draco, si tu es trop fatigué, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie ou simplement dans ta chambre... Tu as subi beaucoup trop de choses. Je peux comprendre que tu ais besoin de repos.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de repos mais de réponses ! Tout le monde me cache tout et je suis lassé de découvrir des choses après tout le monde alors que cela me concerne directement ! Et évidemment, quand c'est trop tard ! Si on m'expliquait ce qui se trame, je pourrais mieux voir venir le danger ! »

Son parrain leva les yeux au ciel

« Aïe ! Le même discours que Harry ! Le destin vous a vraiment bien choisis ! »

Devant la mine déconfite de son filleul à cette curieuse phrase, le Maître des Potions reprit la parole :

« C'est à peu de choses près le même discours que m'a servi Harry quand je l'ai récupéré cet été...

- Cet été... Répéta le jeune blond désespéré. »

Il était vrai que son filleul savait trop de choses pour s'inquiéter et et pas assez pour comprendre la situation actuelle. Même lui qui l'avait vécu s'étonnait d'en être arrivé là !

« Te souviens-tu de la "maladie" de ta tante ?

- Oui, elle a fait une dépression après la mort... soudaine d'Oncle Rodolphus... Répondit le jeune homme avec hésitation.

- Mort soudaine ? On peut qualifier cela ainsi. Figure-toi qu'elle n'était pas partie se reposer dans son manoir en France comme nous te l'avons dit... En fait, elle n'avait pas supporté le geste du Lord... Bien plus que tu ne le penses... Elle s'est sentie si trahie qu'elle a fait une tentative de suicide devant lui... »

Draco sursauta. Sa tante ? Sa tante Bella si forte, si sûre d'elle ? Il ne pouvait y croire ! Mais il n'osa couper le récit de son parrain.

« Je suis arrivé à ce moment-là... Et le Lord m'a demandé de me débarrasser d'elle... Je t'avoue que j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne occasion pour avoir une personne de moins à combattre... »

Était-ce une façon de lui dire qu'il n'était pas du côté du Lord ? Que lui qui faisait partie du cercle proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était un fervent partisan de la cause des Mangemorts ?

« Mais la voir là en train de suffoquer et le Lord qui la regardait comme si elle n'était qu'un veracrasse... Elle qui a tout sacrifié pour lui, je n'ai pu me faire à cette idée. Je l'ai emmenée chez moi et je l'ai sauvée... Le poison avait déjà fait beaucoup de dégâts mais j'ai pu éviter le pire. Depuis elle se remet doucement...

- Tu as passé l'été avec tante Bella ? Demanda Draco ahuri.

- Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, oui ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus incroyable... »

Severus reprit une gorgée de liquide ambré, imité par son cadet.

« La tante de Harry est venue chez moi se plaindre de lui et Bella l'a accompagnée pour... »

Il s'interrompit.

« Sûrement dans l'espoir de capturer ou tuer le Survivant et briller aux yeux de son ancien Maître... Malgré ce qu'IL lui avait fait, elle restait très dépendante de son opinion. Elle a toujours eu une étrange relation avec Lui entre haine et recherche éperdue de son admiration... à en croire qu'elle essayait de palier l'attention qu'elle n'avait jamais obtenue de son propre père en tant que fille...

- Elle a réussi à passer les barrières qui protègent la maison de sa famille ?

- Oui, elle y a été invitée par les Dursley.

- Ce ne sont pas réellement des gens attentionnés ?

- Non, c'est la moindre des choses que l'on puisse dire. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas eux qui étaient en cause... Harry a fait une énorme bêtise...

- Il y a fait allusion lors d'une conversation où je lui demandais si l'origine de ses cicatrices ne serait pas sa chère famille... Ajouta le jeune homme d'un ton amer.

- Cela ne m'aurait guère étonné mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Mais à part réfuter ma théorie, il ne m'a rien dit de plus.

- Harry a essayé de faire de la Magie Noire pour faire revenir son parrain de derrière le voile. Mais en collectant les objets dont il avait besoin, il a ouvert une urne funéraire des sorciers de l'Égypte Antique et le sort qui protégeait l'objet l'a attaqué...

- Oh Merlin, je ne pensais pas que le Survivant pouvait toucher à la Magie Noire ! Par contre, ouvrir un objet sans précaution, c'est tout à fait son style !

- Sans précaution, sans prévenir personne et dans le monde Moldu ! Mais quelle inconscience ! Je t'assure que j'en ai passé du temps à tenter de le lui faire comprendre !

- Comment s'en était-il sorti ?

- Bella l'a trouvé dans cet état et comme elle est spécialiste en charmes et sorts noirs, elle a pu le sauver. Par contre, n'ayant pas de potions sous la main, elle n'a pu faire en sorte de faire disparaître les marques des lacérations qu'il a subies.

- Les cicatrices...

- Oui... Tout a basculé entre le moment où Bella à accompagner Madame Dursley et le moment où je l'ai trouvé endormie au chevet de Harry... Nous avons eu de longues conversations à ce sujet pour mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle a ressenti... C'est incompréhensible mais elle a fait un parallèle entre la condition de Harry et la sienne... Elle est difficile à changer mais une fois décidée, tu connais ta tante, elle s'investit sans compter et avec passion...

- Tu essaies de me dire que Tante Bella a changé de camp ? »

Severus hésita. Il était trop tard maintenant pour reculer. Il fallait tout lui dire. Il était temps de tomber les masques et de connaître où se trouvaient ses ennemis et ses amis !

« Oui ! Tout comme moi, elle est devenue espion pour l'Ordre du Phœnix.

- Tu espionnes pour l'Ordre depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Draco avide de savoir.

- Depuis très longtemps... Très longtemps...

- Pourquoi prendre tant de risques, Parrain, pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler, Draco. Mes changements de cœur sont déjà assez difficiles pour moi, pour en plus en parler ouvertement avec toi...

- Bien, je veux bien que cela reste ton jardin secret... Mais puis-je au moins savoir comment tu t'étais retrouvé lié à mon grand-cousin, vivant, et père de Harry Potter... »

Severus le regarda longuement en silence.

« Harry s'est réveillé avant ta tante... Tu imagines sa tête. Bella a ouvert les yeux pour trouver le jeune homme qu'elle venait de sauver, assis sur sa poitrine, les deux mains sur son cou, hurlant comme un beau diable toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait... Et je t'assure que certaines injures Moldues sont très imagées ! »

Severus tentait de détendre l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait depuis le début de cette pénible conversation.

« Pourtant les Gryffondors sont assez réputés pour leur verbe fleuri... Ajouta Draco moqueur.

- Je pense que tu n'as jamais entendu ton père adolescent. Lors de ma première année, lui était en dernière et je me souviendrais longtemps de ses prises de becs avec les Gryffondors... Son vocabulaire ne reflétait absolument pas sa position d'héritier des Malfoy... »

Le jeune Serpentard sourit. Son père était plein de surprises...

« Et comment cela s'est fini avec Bella et Harry ?

- Mal... J'ai réussi à décrocher ton compagnon de ta tante. Ils se sont copieusement insultés. Les choses étaient redevenues normales ! J'ai emmené Bella à la maison et je suis retourné discuter avec Harry pour lui expliquer la situation et pour avoir la raison de la présence de cette urne... Autant te dire qu'il s'est fait copieusement remettre à sa place quand il me l'a expliqué...

- Et ?

- Et je l'ai laissé se reposer, revenant chaque jour pour continuer les soins... Mais les choses ont dégénéré avec les Dursley qui ne supportaient pas mes allées et venues... Sans prévenir qui que ce soit surtout pas Dumbledore, j'ai décidé de retirer le Golden Boy à sa soi-disant famille accueillante avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise...

- Tu as osé faire vivre sous le même toit Tante Bella et Harry ?

- Oui, j'ai peut-être finalement un goût prononcé pour le risque !

- Gryffondor !

- Ne sois pas insultant, Draco !

- L'insulte aurait été de te dire que tu étais foyer d'accueil pour tarés suicidaires ! »

Tous deux rires de bon cœur. Cela faisait une pause agréable dans ce récit d'événements difficiles à croire pour le jeune Serpentard.

« Puis Bella a fait quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais voir un jour. Elle a été demander pardon à Harry et lui proposer de l'aider à faire revenir son parrain...

- Et ?

- Et ils ont fait venir ce satané loup-garou et ils ont fini par y arriver. Sirius Black est revenu de derrière ce maudit voile...

- Et ?

- Et ils ont compté les points quand nous nous sommes insultés...

- Et ?

- Tu vas continuer longtemps avec tes "Et" ? Laisse-moi donc finir cette histoire tranquillement.

- Je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas me dire l'essentiel ! Rétorqua le jeune blond moqueur.

- Je t'assure que si même si évidemment tu ne connaîtras pas les détails.. Mais nous avons finalement trouvé un accord pour le bien de Harry.

- Et tout ce périple s'est fait en combien de temps ? »

Severus déglutit.

« Deux semaines...

- Quoi ! Non mais...

- Oui, je sais c'est court mais tout se passait réellement bien jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore n'arrive...

- Ah...

- Il était particulièrement mécontent de retrouver son petit protégé hors de ses barrières protectrices avec une Mangemorte, son espion et un revenant ! Nous avons bien tenté de lui faire comprendre que nous pouvions assurer sa protection mais nous n'avions pas l'air crédible, ce qui est bien compréhensible... Du coup, Sirius a dû faire valoir son droit sur son filleul et nous nous sommes retrouvé dans une impasse. Le vieux directeur a finalement cédé mais à une condition : donner un foyer stable à Harry. Quand on a prêté serment, je t'assure que personne ne pensait que ce vieux toqué pouvait avoir des idées aussi tordues... même si avec le recul, je ne le regrette pas je t'assure que la fin du mois de juillet fut difficile.

**- Que vous a-t-il demandé ?**

- Je devais épouser Sirius pour qu'Harry puisse avoir un foyer stable, avec deux parents comme tout le monde. Puis après nous avoir figés d'horreur, notre cher directeur manipulateur a demandé à Bella et Remus d'être les parrains de Harry et de prêter serment de le protéger quoiqu'il arrive... Pour Remus, il n'y a eu aucun soucis mais pour Bella, c'était trop pour notre petit Gryffondor... La mort dans l'âme, nous avons tous évidemment accepté mais l'ambiance était particulièrement tendue... »

Draco avait posé son verre et avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour les enlacer. L'histoire était incroyable... Il se posait beaucoup de questions mais ce qui l'interpelait le plus était la capacité d'un seul homme à bouleverser plusieurs vies en profitant de chaque faille qu'il trouvait... Le regard du Directeur le rendait toujours mal à l'aise. Il avait d'abord pensé à du mépris pour la position de sa famille dans cette guerre... Mais plus il en apprenait sur ce vieil homme plus il se demandait s'il ne le surveillait pas plutôt comme un pion sur son échiquier... Que pouvait-il bien encore leur cacher ?

Severus continua son récit.

« Quand j'ai appris que Sirius et moi ne devions pas avoir un mariage blanc mais que nous devions le consommer pour créer un vrai lien de magiciens, j'ai pensé que ma vie n'avait été qu'une longue liste d'erreurs et de catastrophes et que cette dernière décision était la pire humiliation que je n'aurais jamais subie. J'étais si en colère contre Dumbledore qui usait de ma vie comme le Lord le faisait sans tenir compte de mes sentiments. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurai cru à ce moment-là qu'il avait raison quand il me disait que c'était la plus belle chose qui m'était arrivée dans ma vie ! »

Severus se détendit et ferma les yeux.

« La force de cet homme réside dans le fait que finalement il arrive à voir au-delà des apparences, au-delà de la première impression... Il voit en nous ce que nous ne connaissons même pas de nous-même... Cela ne s'est jamais retourné contre lui... jusqu'à Harry ! Ce jeune garçon est un mystère même pour notre cher directeur... La preuve : pour la réunion sur son devenir après sa majorité, il n'est resté que quelques heures à Square Grimmaud avant d'être renvoyé chez les Dursley. En ce court laps de temps, il a réussi à mettre la main sur une urne funéraire des sorciers de l'Égypte Antique et un livre sur les sorts pour ressusciter les morts alors que nous étions persuadés d'avoir enlevé tous les objets noirs que collectionnait cette famille de cinglés !

- Où les a-t-il trouvés ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait voulu au départ que se recueillir quelques instants dans la chambre de son parrain. En laissant sa main glisser sur les affaires de celui avec qui il avait failli formé une vraie famille, il avait actionné un mécanisme dans le pilier du lit à baldaquin ouvrant un passage secret. Évidemment, il l'a emprunté sans prévenir personne et lorsqu'il a découvert le laboratoire et les notes sur la nécromancie de Sirius II Black dans les années quarante, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se lancer dans la résurrection de son parrain ! Et c'est comme cela qu'il s'est retrouvé lacéré dans sa chambre à Privet Drive... Il a eu encore de la chance...

- Le petit hop... Murmura Draco en un sourire un coin.

- Hop ?

- Non, ce n'est rien... Parlons d'autre chose. Comment ou plutôt quand Sirius et toi vous êtes-vous... réconciliés ?

- Disons... qu'après la nuit de noces, nous avons pu trouver un terrain d'entendre... Répondit Severus avec un petit rire.

- Severus !

- Ne joue pas ton prude Gryffondor, Draco ! Laisse cela à Harry qui était déjà bien assez gêné tous les matins au petit-déjeuner face à nous... Oui, en plus de toutes ces conditions, Dumbledore nous a obligé à passer le reste de l'été à Square Grimmaud avec le conseil de nous reposer et l'ordre de prendre tous nos repas ensemble, tous les cinq ! Je pensais que ce serait la pire des expériences de ma vie mais... Cela me fait mal d'avoir à l'avouer mais ce vieux roublard a eu encore une fois raison. Je nierai tout en bloc si tu oses répéter cela !

- Qu'avez-vous fait le reste de l'été ? » Demanda Draco ne pouvant empêcher un sentiment de jalousie de poindre à la pensée que son compagnon avait profité de la présence de son parrain et de sa tante, tout l'été... Il se sentit soudain coupable : Harry avait tant souffert depuis la mort de ses parents, il pouvait au moins avoir un été choyé dans une famille aimante. Il comprenait mieux sa violence quand on lui avait annoncé son lien Veela/Compagnon. Harry avait trouvé un peu de stabilité, une quasi-normalité et on lui annonçait l'arrivée d'un serpent dans son paradis...

« Comme elle s'ennuyait, Bella est venu travailler avec moi dans le laboratoire de l'ancêtre de Sirius. Elle voulait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser à son mari... Cela nous a mené à élaborer une potion liée à un sort pour sortir les Londubas de leur état de légumes... Avec cette technique et le choc de la voir, Frank et Alice sont revenus à eux pour l'anniversaire de Harry... Tu te doutes que ce cadeau a beaucoup touché notre cher pur Gryffondor qui, les larmes aux yeux, s'est jeté dans les bras de sa nouvelle Tata Bella !

- Ah oui, Tata Bella... Se moqua le jeune blond.

- Oui, Harry est passé d'une haine sans nom à une admiration profonde en un retour de parrain et un "je répare mes erreurs" ! Et ta tante qui avait tant besoin de considération était aux anges de voir le Survivant, seul ennemi que le Lord craint, la suivre partout avec des "Et Tata Bella, tu sais faire ça ?", "Et Tata Bella, tu peux m'aider, toi qui sais tout faire"... C'était infâme ! À côté, ton comportement lors de ta régression pouvait passer pour de la maturité !

- Tu penses que je peux lui faire un peu de...

- Chantage ? Hummmm, je te montrerai quelques souvenirs choisis... Souffla le Directeur des Serpentards avec un regard de connivence.

- Merci Parrain ! Mais n'es-tu pas censé soutenir ton fils...

- Je le soutiens dans son rapprochement avec son compagnon en lui expliquant ses liens avec sa nouvelle marraine qui se trouve être ta tante... Histoire de famille, rien de mal à cela !

- Serpentard !

- Merci du compliment !

- En parlant d'histoire de famille, Fenrir m'a offert des bracelets... »

Severus allait reprendre une gorgée de Firewhisky quand il suspendit le mouvement de sa main.

« Tu considères Fenrir comme faisant partie de ta famille ? Coupa-t-il sèchement.

- Oui ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais je sais que j'ai un lien puissant avec lui... Peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'il aurait pu être mon compagnon ?

- Je ne sais pas, Draco mais je te conseille de te méfier. C'est un loup-garou et un Mangemort !

- Dumbledore l'a accepté et tu m'as dit qu'il percevait ce que personne ne voyait donc il doit y avoir encore du bon en Fenrir ! »

Pris au piège de ses propres paroles !

« Bien... Cela ne fera qu'un loup-garou de plus... Alors ces bracelets qu'ont-ils de spéciaux ?

- Ils ont été conçus pour un couple Compagnon/Veela. Une fois reconnus, les bracelets se transforment en tatouages. Ils étaient prévus pour lui et moi... Fenrir me les a offerts pour que je me réconcilie avec Harry...

- Je croyais que tout allait bien entre vous... même après l'épisode ″j'ai passé la nuit avec mon ex-prétendant nu dans mes bras″... Annonça Severus moqueur.

- Severus ! Mais comment veux-tu ne pas attiser sa jalousie en présentant les choses de cette manière ?!

- Ce n'est pas vrai peut-être ?

- Si on veut... Je dirais plutôt que j'ai passé la nuit à consolider mes liens avec un puissant allié... Mais là n'est pas le problème. J'ai surtout très mal pris qu'il m'ait caché son lien avec ma tante !

- Mais comment voulais-tu qu'il te le dise ? Vous étiez à couteaux tirés au départ et après il ne voulait pas gâcher un début d'idylle ! »

Draco réfléchit. Cela se tenait : tout était une question de point de vue et en parlant de questions, il n'avait toujours pas de réponses aux siennes !

« En fait, je suis resté pour te poser une question essentielle... »

Severus le regard inquiet.

« Es-tu sûr mais vraiment sûr que ta potion de révélation de compagnon de Veela était parfaite ?

- Voyons, Draco ! Bien sûr que oui ! Mais pourquoi cette question ?

- Le bracelet pour le Veela ne me reconnaît pas...

- Tu l'as ici ?

- Oui... »

Draco releva sa manche, enleva délicatement le magnifique bijou et le tendit à son parrain. Celui-ci l'observa avec soin.

« Il est magnifique... et il te correspond bien : argent, écailles de dragon, crochet de Basilic. Mais es-tu sûr qu'il est fonctionnel ? Ce n'est peut-être qu'un bel objet...

- Fenrir m'a assuré qu'il était fait pour un Veela...

- Le bijoutier a pu l'entourlouper ?

- Vois-tu quelqu'un prendre le risque de se mettre à dos le pire des loups-garous qui soit ?

- Non, évidemment... mais cela ne doit pas te faire douter, Draco...

- Il n'y a pas que cela... Fenrir m'a dit que la potion et le sort du Lord n'avait pas non plus fonctionné avec moi...

- Merlin, merci ! Je ne savais que faire quand je lui ai tendu la fiole. Nous avons eu de la chance que cela ne fonctionne pas et moi, j'en ai eu que le Lord ne mette pas cela sur la qualité de ma potion !

- L'intervention de Fenrir t'a sauvé aussi, tu vois !

- Oui, Draco. Tu as un gentil loup-loup apprivoisé ! Répliqua Severus d'un ton acide.

- S'il te plaît, Parrain adoré... Tu te tapes mon taré de grand-cousin, tu as adopté le fils de ta Némésis et tu as su t'entendre avec ma folle de tante donc tu peux essayer d'être aimable avec mon sauveur !

- Je ferai un effort... Répondit le Maître des Potions du bout des lèvres.

- Merci...

- Et pour la potion, j'insiste : elle était parfaite pour révéler le compagnon d'un Veela. Si tu veux tout savoir, elle ne devient capricieuse sur ses révélations que quand c'est un non-Veela qui l'utilise...

- Bien. Dernière chose : sur quelle potion travailles-tu pour avoir été absent ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Quand je dis que Dumbledore a les mêmes méthodes que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je ne plaisante pas. Comme lui, il me fait faire une potion que je ne connais pas...

- Tu es surtout vexé de savoir que ces deux-là connaissent des potions que tu ne connais pas ! »

Severus le fusilla du regard puis sourit... Les deux hommes restèrent en silence à finir leurs boissons puis ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner... Draco était un peu frustré. Certes, il avait appris beaucoup de choses et il y voyait plus clair mais il avait beau essayer de se convaincre que le bracelet était juste un bijou, il avait un très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Après-midi, dans le cours de DCFM...**_

Maintenant qu'il savait pour sa tante tous ses gestes la trahissaient. Comment n'a-t-il pu deviner son identité tout seul ? Surtout avec un nom aussi stupide, aussi flagrant ! Il était sûr que c'était un coup de son Grand-Cousin et q'elle n'avait pas choisi elle-même. Une ex-Serpentarde et Mangemorte de surcroit ne ferai pas une telle provocation inutile ! Il secoua sa tête de consternation...

Là, sa tante leur montrait comment se défendre d'un _Crucio_. Cétait franchement risible comme situation quand on y réfléchissait deux secondes mais en y ajoutant deux de plus qui d'autres s'y connaissait mieux qu'elle ? Ah, oui, le Lord... Draco sourit. Il le voyait bien en professeur : "Alors, je vous envoie des _Crucios_ jusqu'à ce que vous sachiez vous en protéger après je passerai à un autre amusement ! Le blond pouffa. Il devait être bien fatigué pour passer des stupidités pareilles.

Il revint à l'observation de sa tante. Elle en faisait trop avec Neville. Le jeune homme timide semblait vouer à son professeur une admiration sans borne. Si tu savais, Londubas, si tu savais !

Mais il n'était pas le seul à boire les paroles de Bellatrix : toute la classe Serpentards comme Gryffondors trouvaient ce cours passionnant. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas par hasard parce que ses sorts n'étaient pas du tout au programme et qu'ils pouvaient servir dans un avenir proche... Trop proche...

Le jeune blond revint à la réalité. Il ne prenait pas des cours, il emmagasinait des sorts pour pouvoir rester en vie quand le moment de se battre viendra ! Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser...

Il fallait qu'il parle à Harry et au plus vite ! Mais malheureusement ses plans furent contrariés par l'intervention du directeur qui convoqua longuement le Gryffondor, qui dina en privé avec lui et le renvoya dormir dans son dortoir... Cette nuit-là, Draco dormit d'un sommeil agité... Seul avec son chaton...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

**_La même nuit, dans un autre endroit du château..._**

L'homme parcourut doucement de ses mains le galbe de ses jambes, de ses hanches, la douce courbe de ses reins pour finir sur ses fines épaules. Il parsema son cou de baisers. Elle se lova un peu plus au creux de ses bras. Leur étreinte passionnée l'avait épuisée mais l'avait laissée satisfaite. Elle entendit la respiration de l'homme redevenir normale puis se faire plus légère : il dormait... La tête sur son torse, elle respirait cette odeur particulière que son amant avait après l'amour... Une odeur à la fois grisante et rassurante... Elle se sentait bien avec cet homme qu'elle avait insulté tant et tant de fois cet été...

Les yeux fermés, Bellatrix se laissa aller à ses souvenirs. Elle sourit à la réaction qu'elle avait eue... Pourtant, à l'époque, elle n'avait pas le cœur à en rire : si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle pourrait être si heureuse, elle aurait fait souffrir le pauvre malheureux jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la raison et, chez elle, ce n'était pas qu'une simple image !

En effet, à l'annonce des directives du vieux directeur, elle avait failli exploser de colère. Il l'avait obligée non seulement à devenir la marraine de Harry Potter mais en plus de rester tout l'été vivre avec lui, ses deux nouveaux parents dont son crétin de cousin et le "parrain loup-garou" ! Un cauchemar qui a tourné au rêve... Une fois n'est pas coutume ! Elle avait plutôt testé l'expression dans l'autre sens...

Le premier jour avait été très difficile. Harry était gêné de la situation entre ses deux nouveaux parents et piquait un fard dès qu'il croisait l'un d'entre eux. Severus et Sirius essayaient de trouver un terrain d'entente : leur lit était apparemment un premier succès... Remus tentait de trouver des sujets de conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère. Mais comment voulez-vous discuter agréablement quand les points communs sont Azkaban pour son cousin, les réunions de Mangemorts pour Severus, Fenrir pour Remus et Voldemort pour Harry ? Finalement, elle s'était réfugiée avec le Maître des Potions dans le laboratoire découvert par cet inconscient Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas un pléonasme ?

Elle avait au moins Severus de son côté. Puis elle avait récupéré Harry en essayant de réparer ses erreurs. Le garçon s'était révélé finalement respectueux, intelligent, un peu cachotier et calculateur. Il aurait fait un bon Serpentard sans ce complexe de culpabilité qui le faisait se sentir responsable de tout le malheur du monde et cette envie de sauver les autres au détriment de sa vie...

Quant à son idiot de cousin, rien n'y faisait. Il était vraiment trop stupide pour qu'un quelconque rapprochement entre eux soit possible. Sa lettre de "bienvenue" et le choix de son faux nom en était la preuve flagrante !

Et Remus... Remus... Quand Dumbledore l'avait fait venir pour lui proposer d'être le parrain de Harry, elle l'avait regardé comme s'il n'était qu'un veracrasse. Et son attitude n'avait pas changé à Square Grimmaud. Toute tentative de la part de l'homme d'avoir une conversation avec elle se soldait par une réflexion cinglante.

Le premier pas qu'avait fait Remus vers elle avait été le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Harry. Elle expliquait à son nouveau filleul l'étendu de ses pouvoirs en tant que puissante sorcière. Elle en avait peut-être un peu trop fait mais le jeune homme buvait littéralement ses paroles ce qui flattait son orgueil. Le loup-garou était intervenu pour "temporiser" sa fougue et pour préserver la vieille bâtisse qu'ils occupaient. Elle lui avait rétorqué qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle connaissait cette maison bien mieux que lui puisqu'elle y avait vécu. Elle avait ajouté qu'il ferait mieux de se mêler de ce qui le regardait et que la seule utilité d'un loup-garou dans cette maison était sous forme de descente de lit. Remus lui avait souri puis lui avait répondu que si c'était pour y poser ses pieds, il voulait bien se sacrifier une nuit de pleine lune. Son regard était si intense qu'elle avait piqué un fard devant un Harry hilare. À partir de ce moment-là, elle n'avait pas manqué une occasion de remettre l'homme à sa place mais celui-ci trouvait toujours un moyen de tourner ses méchantes paroles en compliments. N'y tenant plus, un soir, elle était allé le voir pour lui demander de cesser son manège. Avec le recul, elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas voulu au contraire provoquer la situation... Elle n'avait pas franchi la porte pour l'interpeler vertement que l'homme l'avait enlacée et embrassée passionnément. Il avait passé la nuit à lui faire l'amour avec une fougue mêlée de tendresse... Au petit matin, elle avait quitté la pièce honteuse comme une femme adultère. Après maintes discussions avec Severus, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne trahissait pas son défunt mari et qu'elle pouvait refaire sa vie sans pour autant oublier son premier amour...

Bellatrix remonta les couvertures sur leurs deux corps. Elle soupira d'aise. Elle n'avait pas regretté son choix. Elle arrivait à se montrer femme sans pour autant avoir l'impression de n'être que l'ombre de cet homme. Il était parfait. Il prendrait bien soin d'elle une fois cette guerre terminée. Elle glissa sa main entre leur corps et vint la poser sur son ventre... Il prendrait bien soin d'eux...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

**_Dans la matinée de ce morne mardi, au cours de Divination..._**

Le petit-déjeuner fut tout aussi morose que ce début de matinée. Draco n'en pouvait plus de guetter l'occasion de parler à son compagnon. Celui-ci semblait attendre qu'il se décide à faire le premier. Pourquoi la moindre chose devait être si compliquée ? Il était vrai que le jeune brun était resté sur l'impression d'un Serpentard en colère qu'on lui ait caché tant de choses. Qui mieux que le Survivant pouvait comprendre cela ?

Le cours de divination était beaucoup moins pénible depuis que le professeur Trelawney avait arrêté ses prédictions funestes sur le Survivant. Draco suivait les consignes même s'il doutait fortement de la justesse de cette soi-disant science... Le cours fut troublé par le Maître des Potions qui emmena Harry voir le Directeur... Que se passait-il encore ? Draco soupira. Il avait l'impression que la situation s'enlisait. À la fin de l'heure, il resta pour pouvoir poser une question ce qui étonna Hermione. Mais la jeune fille sortit avec les autres élèves sans rien dire...

« Porfesseur Trelawney ?

- Oui, Monsieur Malfoy...

- J'aurai voulu savoir si vous pouviez me lire le passé et le présent au tant que avenir...

- Quel intérêt puisque c'est déjà passé ? Demanda le professeur quelque peu mal à l'aise.

- Il y a un problème, j'en suis certain, au niveau de mon lien, je voudrais savoir ce que s'est ! »

Le professeur l'observa à travers ses verres épais puis annonça :

« Pourquoi pas... cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas essayé... »

Elle s'assit sur le premier pouf à porter de main. Elle conjura une tasse avec un café qu'elle demanda au jeune homme de boire puis elle observa le mare obtenu. Le Serpentard était-il si désespéré pour utiliser ce genre de méthodes ?

Draco se sentait perdu...

Le professeur de Divination annonça d'une petite voix hésitante.

« Je ne comprends pas très bien cette forme mais j'ai l'impression de ne voir aucun lien entre les deux compagnons... »

Draco était perdu...

Soudain Sybille Trelawney se figea et parla d'une voix curieuse, une voix d'outre-tombe...

« Quand le calme sera établi entre le chat et le chien, quand le respect sera établi entre l'hermine et le loup, quand l'ordre sera établi entre le chaton et le louveteau, quand le loup verra le blaireau, quand les deux serpents blancs seront de la fête alors la meute sera prête pour aller chasser. »

Draco était complètement perdu...

La femme redevint normal et continua son discours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur Malfoy mais je crois que je préfère prédire l'avenir. Je n'arrive pas à voir quoique ce soit dans votre présent qui n'aille pas... Sûrement parce que tout va bien... »

Elle lui sourit. Il tenta de faire de même mais ne put que grimacer, la saluer et sortir pour aller rejoindre son prochain cours...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

**_Au cours de Soins aux Créatures _Magiques...**

Hermione trouvait Draco encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude. Ses lèvres minces étaient pincés à en devenir blanches. Qu'avait-il pu demander à la vieille folle et surtout qu'avait-elle pu lui répondre pour le mettre dans cet état ?

« Draco ? Appela discrètement la jeune femme pendant le discours d'Hagrid sur les Diricos.

- Oui.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui... »

Il croisa son regard septique et avoua :

« Non...

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Peut-être que toi tu y verras plus clair. »

Il lui conta toute l'histoire...

« Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Pour les bracelets, je ne peux rien te dire mais je suis d'accord avec toi pour ne pas prendre cela à la légère... Pour ce que t'a dit Trelawney, je serais tentée de te dire de ne pas en tenir compte mais malheureusement, elle a de très rare fois la capacité d'annoncer des prophéties... Enfin d'après le directeur. Donc il faudrait dans un premier temps trouver à qui correspondent ses animaux. Alors le chat et le chien... Le chien, je pense tout de suite à Sirius mais le chat...

- Mon parrain se transforme en un lynx noir...

- Cela peut être cela.

- Le louveteau, cela peut être moi. C'est comme cela que m'appelle Fenrir et Harry peut être le chaton, un petit Gryffondor ?

- Je trouve cela tiré par les cheveux mais nous n'avons que cela, pour l'instant. Je le note et si on trouve mieux, on changera... Pour le loup, je pense que l'on peut mettre Remus sur la liste et comme il y en a un deuxième, ajoutons Greyback.

- Fenrir ! Appelle-le Fenrir, s'il te plaît...

- Difficile mais je vais essayer de faire un effort. S'il doit être dans notre camp, autant que l'on essaie tous de faire un effort.

- Merci, Hermione. Répondit le jeune blond avec soulagement.

- Reprenons. Il nous reste l'hermine et le blaireau...

- Pour le blaireau, je n'ai aucune idée mais pour l'hermine, c'est la forme Animagus de ma tante Bella...

- Cela ne nous avance pas puisqu'elle n'est pas dans notre camp.

- En fait... Il faut vraiment que l'on se parle en privé Hermione. »

Ils furent interrompus par un raffut incroyable. Hagrid tenait dans sa main un chaton par la peau de son cou. Potty !

« Mais c'est mon chat ! Cria Draco.

- Oui, M'sieur Malfoy et il était en train de chasser une bête deux fois plus grosse qu'lui ! Quel formidable p'tite boule de poils ! Répondit le géant en extase devant le chaton qui gigotait furieux que l'on ait interrompu sa chasse.

- Mais que fait ton chat dehors, Draco ? Demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Je le laisse se balader autour du château dans la journée pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. »

Le Serpentard alla prendre délicatement son animal, retourna s'assoir sur son rocher et le posa sur ses genoux. Après cet incident, le cours reprit... son cours !

« Tu me disais, Draco ?

- Que je devais te parler de quelque chose d'important mais en privé. J'ai peur des oreilles indiscrète.

- Je pose un charme de silence et tu me racontes. Allez !

- Bien. Tu sais que Harry a été adopté ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Tu sais donc que Sirius Black étant maintenant son père, il ne peut plus être son parrain ?

- C'est évident.

- Eh bien, Dumbledore lui a choisi de nouveaux parrains.

- Et où veux-tu en venir ?

- Son parrain est Remus Lupin.

- Jusque-là pas de surprise ! Se moqua Hermione, ravie pour son ami.

- Mais pour la marraine, c'est ma tante Bella qui a été choisie et c'est elle notre professeur de DCFM !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !! »

Ce n'était pas le cri de la jeune femme mais d'un Weasley en crise de panique. Ron attrapa la manche de l'uniforme de Draco.

« Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Cette superbe créature ne peut pas être ton horrible tante Mangemorte ! »

Hagrid voyant le jeune Weasley gesticuler en silence s'inquièta.

« Ron, tu n'vas pas bien ? »

Hermione rompit le charme de silence immédiatement et Ron tenta de prendre un air calme.

« Siiiiiii !! Je vais bien ! Tenez, je réponds à votre question. Le Dirico est un oiseau replet, incapable de voler qui peut disparaître dans un tourbillon de plumes pour fuir un danger. Les Moldus désignent cet animal sous le nom de "dodo" et croient l'espèce éteinte, n'étant pas au courant de sa particularité. Ce malentendu (et leur sentiment de culpabilité) les ayant amenés à prendre conscience du danger qu'il y avait à tuer indistinctement d'autres créatures, les sorciers n'ont pas jugé utile de les détromper !

- Ah ! Répondit le professeur étonné.

- Monsieur, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Vous voyez bien qu'il ne va pas bien. Il connaît sa leçon avant de l'avoir eue ! Prétexta Hermione.

- Je suis d'accord. Monsieur Malfoy accompagnez-les ! Vous ne serez pas trop deux ! »

Les trois jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers le château. Ils se réfugièrent dans la chambre du Veela.

« Mione, franchement ! C'est vexant ! Pour une fois que je savais réellement quelque chose, tu fais passer cela pour une maladie !

- Il fallait que l'on s'éclipse et je n'ai trouvé que cela ! Draco répète pour Harry, je crois avoir mal compris...

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça de nouveau ! En fait, je ne l'ai jamais entendu ça ! Je veux être atteint d'amnésie partielle ! Cria Ron.

- Bellatrix Lestrange, notre professeur de DCFM, est la marraine de Harry ! S'amusa à répéter tout bas Draco en caressant son chaton dans ses bras.

- Oh Merlin ! Pauvre Harry, il doit être dans une rage noire de cette affreuse décision du directeur... Souffla Hermione.

- Eh bien non, pas du tout ! Il adore sa "Tata Bella" et j'en suis le premier surpris. C'est une longue histoire que je vous raconterai quand j'aurai réussi à avoir un tête à tête avec mon compagnon... Mais sachez qu'elle est maintenant du côté de la lumière !

- Le monde marche sur la tête... Je n'en peux plus entre Snape, Greyback et Lestrange, il va y avoir plus de Mangemorts qui travaille pour notre camp que dans celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Gémit Ron.

Hermione sursauta. Quelle idée...

« Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que j'ai parlé de ma tante ! C'est surtout, comme je te l'ai dit Hermione, parce que son Animagus est une hermine !

- Intéressant, je l'ajoute à la liste... Donc il nous reste que le blaireau... Les animaux sont par couple, on doit les reformer avec les personnes de la liste, en admettant que nous ne nous soyons pas trompés, puis comprendre ce qu'ils doivent faire. »

La jeune femme jeta un sort de _Tempus_. Il était l'heure de déjeuner.

« Il faut que nous allions manger... Mais Draco, tu peux compter sur moi pour découvrir ce que veut dire cette phrase... Peut-être que l'on peut même l'appeler une prophétie...

- Oui, tu peux compter sur moi aussi ! Proposa Ron sous le regard étonné des deux autres. Quoi ? Vous pensez que je n'en suis pas capable ?

- Ne te vexe pas. Je trouvais juste curieux que tu me proposes ton aide spontanément...

- Tout est sans dessus dessous alors pourquoi moi je n'aurai pas un comportement anormal ?

- C'est la raison d'aider quelqu'un la plus stupide qui soit, Ronald Weasley ! Déclara Hermione.

- Peut-être mais c'est une aide quand même ! Hein mon poussin ? »

Draco rougit aux souvenirs de son comportement lors de sa régression mais c'est le cœur plus léger qu'il quitta sa chambre avec ses deux amis... Oui, ses deux amis ! Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Dans la Grande Salle...**_

Harry s'y trouvait déjà, l'air soucieux. Ron prit place de bonne humeur... Normal, il était à table ! Les deux autres firent de même.

« Alors Harry, cette réunion ?

- Comme toujours : beaucoup de blabla, peu d'actions...

- Cela viendra bien plutôt qu'on ne le souhaite... Dit doucement Hermione.

- Bien changeons de sujet ! Annonça le rouquin le regard posé sur Draco. Alors mon poussin, il n'y a pas de saucisses à table comment vais-je te taquiner ? »

Le blond sourit. Ron lui attrapa la main.

« Peut-être devrais-je réellement te proposer la mienne ? » Demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa blague censée mettre mal à l'aise le Serpentard qu'une masse fondit sur lui, le fit basculer de son banc sur le sol et le couvrit de coups. Il réagit enfin à l'attaque et prit le dessus sur le brun déchainé qui l'attaquait.

« Harry mais arrête ! Arrête ! Harry mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! »

Le Survivant ne l'écoutait pas.

« _Stupefix_ ! » Intervint une voix froide.

Le brun fut attrapé par deux bras musclés. Ron put voir son visage était déformé par la colère. Il écumait de rage.

« Je l'emmène se calmer. Mademoiselle Granger, occupez-vous de Monsieur Weasley.

- Oui, Monsieur. »

Le Maître des Potions s'en alla de la Grande Salle avec un jeune brun inconscient dans les bras, sous les regards stupéfaits des élèves et des professeurs...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

**_Pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie..._**

Harry n'était pas encore revenu... Draco écoutait le Professeur Binns avec très peu d'attention... Si peu que lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il ne l'entendit pas, toujours plongé dans ses pensées...

« Monsieur Malfoy, pourriez-vous rester, je vous prie ? Demanda le fantôme de sa voix monocorde.

- Bien sûr, monsieur. »

Les élèves sortirent rapidement pour étirer leurs membres ankylosés et pour respirer une grande bouffée d'air après un cours aussi soporifique.

« Je suis désolé de mon attitude, Monsieur. Cela ne se reproduira pas !

- Ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai demandé de rester. Je vous trouve très préoccupé et je voulais dire que vous seriez le bienvenu si vous vouliez une oreille attentive et discrète à vos soucis... »

Draco le regarda sidéré. Il savait que le professeur l'appréciait mais de là à sortir de son habituelle indifférence...

« Merci, Monsieur. Je suis touché par la faveur que vous me faites.

- De rien, mon petit... »

Draco le salua et il allait sortir lorsqu'il eut une idée.

« Professeur ? »

Celui-ci était prêt à traverser le mur du fond de la classe et le blond sursauta de voir une moitié de professeur lui répondre :

« Oui ?

- Vous vous y connaissez en lien Veela/Compagnon ? »

Le professeur sortit complètement du mur et flotta jusqu'au jeune homme.

« M'y connaître ?

- Oui, avez-vous des informations qui ne sont pas dans les livres ? En avez-vous connus ? »

Le fantôme l'observa curieusement de ses yeux vides.

« Que cherchez-vous exactement, jeune Malfoy ? Les livres et votre éducation auraient dû suffire à satisfaire votre curiosité. Quel est le réel problème ? »

Draco soupira. Pouvait-il formuler à haute voix ses soupçons ?

« Un incident m'a troublé, Monsieur... Fenrir Greyback qui, comme vous devez le savoir, a failli être mon compagnon m'a offert des bracelets spéciaux pour couple/Veela et celui qui m'était destiné ne m'a pas reconnu en tant que Veela. Cela me perturbe énormément. Je me demande si mon lien avec Harry est réellement achevé...

- Je doute que votre famille puisse se tromper dans le déroulement d'une cérémonie... »

Encore une personne qui ne comprenait pas sa crainte.

« Mais j'ai connu quelques cas d'erreurs... »

Draco retint son souffle.

« Plutôt curieux... Il y a environ cinq ans un compagnon détestait tant son Veela que le lien, même bien établi, n'a pas abouti à une réelle relation... Le Veela ne disait rien, à part quelques rares crises de jalousie. Il a souffert de maux de tête, de suffocations, de pertes d'appétit qui ont fini par le tuer... Pauvre petit, il ne demandait qu'à être aimé mais son compagnon avait été embrigadé par un groupe de mages noirs et ne supportait pas de devoir prendre soin de quelqu'un. Après la mort du Veela, il a réalisé son erreur, quelle perte c'était pour lui mais c'était trop tard : il s'est laissé mourir de chagrin. Destin tragique pour un simple manque de communication... Alors mon petit, si tu as le moindre doute, la première personne à qui tu dois te confier, te plaindre ou quoique ce soit d'autre est ton compagnon. Les autres ne sont que des aides supplémentaires... »

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux. Il en avait parlé à Fenrir, à Severus, à ses professeurs Trelawney et Binns, à Hermione et Ron... mais pas Harry, le premier concerné.

« Merci, Professeur Binns.

- De rien, Jeune Malfoy... »

Le jeune blond se promit d'en parler avec son compagnon dès qu'ils seraient tous deux seuls dans leur chambre. Il n'avait aucun des symptômes que lui avaient décrits le fantôme. Il n'était même pas jaloux, c'est d'ailleurs plutôt l'inverse ! Donc il ne risquait rien pour l'instant...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

**_En fin d'après-midi, dans le bureau de Dumbledore..._**

Dumbledore observait la réaction du loup-garou à sa proposition.

« Mais c'est extrêmement risqué ! Rétorqua Greyback.

- Oui, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle ! »

Rosier était impassible comme toujours. Il ne laissait rien paraître de son opinion.

« Et si cela ne fonctionne pas ?

- Je suis sûr que cela se passera comme je l'ai prévu... Affirma le vieil homme en se calant dans son fauteuil extrêmement satisfait de sa dernière idée.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, j'accepte ! Mais après cela, je veux être un membre à part entière de l'Ordre du Phœnix ! Grogna le loup-garou.

- Mais je vous considère déjà comme tel ! C'est pourquoi je vous confie cette mission que vous réussirez avec brio, je suis sûr ! »

Rien n'était moins sûr ! Fenrir observa le directeur faire sauter un bonbon dans sa bouche. Oui, les douceurs au citron lui correspondaient bien. Au début, on a d'abord la douceur du sucre puis on est prit de frissons avec l'acidité du citron et enfin, on apprécie tant la sensation que l'on recommence. Pareil pour ce vieux roublard, il paraît gentil quand on lui demande conseil puis il effraie avec ses incroyables propositions qui manipulent tout le monde mais on finit tout de même par revenir lui redemander conseil... Était-ce lui qui était consternant avec ses idées ou eux qui l'étaient en en redemandant ?

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

**_En fin d'après-midi sur le terrain de Quidditch..._**

Draco observait Harry volait avec grâce au milieu des juniors. Il avait l'air si fatigué... Après une discussion avec son père, il était revenu s'excuser auprès de Ron et de lui-même pour son comportement inadmissible. Il n'avait pu leur expliquer pourquoi une telle rage. Lui-même avait l'air de n'y rien comprendre. Il leur avait juste parlé d'une force irrépressible qui l'avait poussé à se jeter sur son meilleur ami...

Venant du château, il vit Greyback et Rosier venir vers le terrain de Quidditch. Devait-il parler à son alpha ? Cela attiserait peut-être la colère de son compagnon ? Par Salazar ! Il n'allait tout de même pas réfléchir à la réaction de Harry à chaque fois qu'il voulait parler à quelqu'un ! Il fit un signe de la main au loup-garou qui prit le chemin des gradins. Rosier se dirigea vers son fils...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Andrew atterrit près de son unique parent.

« Père, que fais-tu là ? Demanda le garçon tout sourire.

- J'avais une réunion avec le directeur. J'en ai profité pour venir te voir et te rassurer sur mon sort...

- Oui... Des rumeurs circulent sur ta possible trahison... Est-ce vrai ? »

Evan hésita. Il devait lui dire la vérité mais il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

« C'est vrai... Lâcha-t-il enfin avec un longue expiration. Le Lord s'écarte de plus en plus de nos buts initiaux. Il devient fou, je pense... Et je ne supportais plus d'assister à toute cette violence, de participer à toutes ces tortures !

- Surtout quand ces tortures concernent un certain loup-garou ! » Le taquina son fils.

Andrew eut la surprise de voir son fils rougir comme une écolière. Il avait des réactions aberrante quand il s'agissait de son amour. Mais il ne voulait pas que son père soit gêné de lui parler de ses choses-là. Il était assez grand pour comprendre dorénavant.

« Père... J'ai l'impression que tu es complètement mordu !

- Mais non ! Mais non ! Je te jure ! Il ne m'a rien fait ! Il...

- Père ce n'était qu'une blague ! Le coupa le garçon. Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère? Eh bien c'est râté !

- Je... Je...

- Tu as les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Je suis constamment à ses côtés et je... et je...

- Et tu n'arrives pas à te déclarer !

- J'ai essayé ! Je te jure que j'ai essayé ! Mais j'ai joué de malchance !

- Ne parlons plus du passé et là pourquoi tu n'en profites pas ! Tu le prends à l'écart et tu te déclares ! Il fait beau, il n'y a pas trop de monde sans pour autant être seul au monde au cas où tes sentiments ne seraient pas partagés...

- Non, pas maintenant ! Je ne suis pas préparé !

- M'enfin, Père ! Tu es prêt depuis des années !

- Tu le savais ?

- Mais qui des personnes qui te connaissent ne le savent pas ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Où avais-je la tête l'aveugle de service ne le sait pas ! J'ai nommé le Sieur Greyback, loup-garou de son état, aux sens particulièrement aiguisés même en dehors des périodes de pleine lune !

- Andrew, ne sois pas insolent !

- Et toi, Père, n'essaie pas de détourner la conversation ! De toute façon, l'insolence est le propre de l'adolescence ET c'est ce que je suis ! D'ailleurs, cela me donne une idée : je vais aller de ce pas me présenter à lui comme son futur-beau-fils et lui dire que je suis sûr qu'il sera un super beau-papa ! Et je lui dirai : "Vous allez bien sûr épouser mon père car il ne fera pas "picoti picota" avec vous tant qu'il ne sera pas officiellement lié !"

- Andrew... Andrew... Andrew... » S'étouffa Evan ne sachant que dire d'autre pour empêcher son fils d'aller faire cette monumental bêtise.

Andrew lâcha son balai et ses gants et courut vers les gradins...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

Draco ne bougea pas. Il laissa le loup-garou s'installer près de lui.

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Pas très fort... Que fais-tu à Poudlard ?

- Je m'investis dans les plans du chef de l'Ordre... Tu ne me croiras pas si je te disais que ses plans sont encore plus cinglés que ceux du Lord...

- Oh que si ! Répondit Draco, en jouant avec son bracelet.

- As-tu réglé ton problème avec Harry ?

- Non, je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de lui parler seul à seul... À croire que le directeur le fait exprès !

- Tu ne dois pas le croire, tu dois en être sûr !

- Il s'arrange pour que Harry soit loin de moi. Il est harassé. Il est blanc comme un linge. Regarde-le. Il se tient la tête de douleur. Et ajouter à cela, il est d'une jalousie maladive qui le ronge même quand c'est Weasley qui me touche alors toi... »

Draco se figea d'horreur. Non ! Non ! Non ! Cette pensée était trop effrayante ! Ce ne pouvait être possible ! Mais des brides de conversations lui revinrent en boucle, des situations défilaient dans son esprit !

_"Le Veela ne disait rien, à part quelques rares crises de jalousie. Il a souffert de maux de tête, de suffocations, de pertes d'appétit qui ont fini par le tuer..."_

_"L'incompréhensible crise cardiaque de Harry !"  
_

_"...quand l'ordre sera établi entre le chaton et le louveteau..."_

_"Sa crise de jalousie dans les cachots contre Fenrir puis celle contre Ron !"_

Et beaucoup d'autres scènes...

Draco posa les yeux sur son bracelet. Il saisit celui-ci et dévala les gradins bousculant au passage le petit Andrew...

Harry venait d'atterrir et parlait d'une voix lasse à ses juniors pour les féliciter de leurs progrès. Le jeune blond posa sa main sur son épaule et le retourna violemment.

« As-tu eu des rêves très curieux cet été ?

- Draco mais que...

- Réponds à ma question !

- Oui, bien sûr mais j'ai toujours des rêv...

- Était-ce des rêves érotiques ? »

Son compagnon vira au rouge vermillon.

« S'il te plaît, Harry ! Dis-le !

- Euhh oui... »

Draco se saisit de son main gauche et lui passa le bracelet. Celui-ci brilla d'une lueur dorée, se déforma et finalement se fondit dans la peau du poignée. Un magnifique tatouage apparut...

Le Serpentard était livide. Catastrophé, il souffla :

« Il faut que l'on aille voir ce taré qui nous manipule tous ... Et avec nos parents ! Nous avons un énorme problème ! »

Harry ne le regardait pas. Il fixait un point vers la forêt interdite. Il déclara d'une voix froide de colère.

« Quelque soit ce problème, nous en avons un autre. Je viens de voir un rat que nous connaissons bien courir comme un dératé vers la forêt !

- Oh Merlin, nous sommes perdus s'il annonce cela au Lord...

- Il faut que l'on essaie de le rattraper !

- Non , nous devons voir le directeur avec nos parents !

- Cela peut attendre ! Il faut trouver un moyen d'exterminer cette vermine ! Il nous espionne depuis trop longtemps !

- Non allons voir cet enfoiré de directeur ! Hurla Draco qui perdait la raison.

- Arrête de l'insulter ainsi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de lui manquer de respect ainsi !

- Oh que si ! Il nous a caché quelque chose d'énorme, de gigantesque qui aurait pu provoquer notre perte à tous !

- Il faut toujours que tu exagères !

- Harry regarde ton poignet ! C'est le bracelet du Veela et il t'accepte !

- Et ?

- Et cela veut dire que c'est toi le Veela pas moi ! IL nous a tout fait faire à l'envers ! »

Le regard plongé dans celui affolé de Draco, Harry frissonna. Il se sentait trahi par le vieil homme en qui il avait tant confiance...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 25**

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**RAR :**

Je remercie : **Narcissss** (Il n'y a que ça que tu trouves incohérent ? Et le comportement de Fenrir, celui de Bellatrix, le couple Severus/Sirius,... en fait, toute la fic est bizarre ! lol T'es trop mignonne d'avoir tiqué juste sur cela ! lol), **Hermoni **(Draco ne joue pas un double jeu. Il subit l'influence de quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore expliqué ! lol), **Aemilia**,** Lassary **(Oui, j'aime certains méchants ! Pour l'urne, bien vu et pour le reste aussi ! Bravo ! ;)), **Anabanana** (Eh bien non, ce n'est pas lui ! lol), **Lia** et **Lyrie** (C'est le seul célibataire qui reste ! Alors ? lol), **Naus** (Je te les envoie où tes chamallows ? MDR), **Makie**,** Gwladys Evans**, Makie (On a eu le hop ! lol), **Eliz**, **Makie**, **Tsuyu-Chan** (La réponse dans les prochains chapitres mais c'est presque cela !), **Lia** (Dumby ? Non quand même pas ! lol), **Une lectrice** (Rien que le pseudo je pense que tu aies une de mes copines qui veut mettre un peu de piquant en annoçant un petit détail troublant... ou alors tu es une petite fûtée ! lol)

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note : **Alors vous avez trouvé d'où vient le problème du lien et de tous les ennuis de Draco et Harry ?! Et à votre avis quel est la forme du tatouage ?

Au prochain épisode, j'aurai une petite surprise pour Pauline ! Mais tout le monde en profitera ! ;)

Merci à Ishtar pour sa correction et s'il y a des fautes à la fin, elle sont de mon cru car je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout lui envoyer !

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi ! ;)

.


	26. Chapter 26 : Révélations

**.**

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extrémis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci adopte un petit chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty...

Draco sauve la jeune équipe de Quidditch et fait un massage bienfaiteur à Harry... Pour cela, Harry accepte la proposition de Hermione de lui accorder le droit de voir ses parents à la sortie au Prés-au-lard... Une attaque de Mangemorts provoque l'occasion pour Fenrir de faire sa déclaration à Draco...

Draco se fait kidnapper par Pettigrew pendant sa régression et se retrouve entre les mains de Voldemort. Fenrir le sauve au péril de sa vie... Le retour permet aux deux compagnons de se rapprocher...

À l'occasion du match de Quidditch des juniors, Evan prend contact avec l'Ordre du Phœnix pendant que Fenrir se retrouve seul avec Draco et lui explique qu'il le voit dorénavant comme son louveteau...

Fenrir se fait agresser par Fudge mais il est sauvé à temps par Remus. Mais il retombe avec Draco, dans un piège de Pettigrew qui tombe à l'eau car le loup en lui reconnait le louveteau...

Après maintes questions, Draco entrevoit l'horrible vérité et passe le bracelet de Veela à son soi-disant compagnon qui le reconnait comme un Veela...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Il est onze heure quarante cinq mais nous sommes toujours mercredi ! lol**

**Voici le chapitre avec un cadeau pour Ishtar et Pauline !**

.

**Chapitre 26 : Révélation **

.

_**Sur le terrain de Quidditch où peu de personnes avaient remarqué le drame qui se jouait...**_

La seule chose que Draco entendait était son sang qui battait fort contre ses tempes. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Cela ne pouvait être cela ! Le directeur n'avait pu leur mentir à tous sur un sujet aussi énorme ! Et s'il était le seul à ne pas savoir ? Non ! Non ! NON !! C'était un cauchemar ! Il fallait qu'il en est le cœur net ! Il devait aller mettre le bracelet destiné au compagnon !

Tenant toujours Harry par le poignet, il partit au courant sans rien ajouter, laissant leur entourage stupéfait...

Fenrir était lui aussi livide. Il avait compris l'ampleur du problème. Comment avait-on pu mettre son louveteau dans une telle situation ? Les personnes du côté de la lumière ne faisaient pas ce genre de manipulations, de mensonges, de sacrifices, n'est-ce pas ? Et lui ? Lui dans tout cela qu'était-il réellement ? Son loup l'avait-il préservé d'une déception ? Il devait savoir. Il devait rattraper Draco et Harry... mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par un des nains de l'équipe de Quidditch.

« Monsieur ? »

Le loup-garou baissa les yeux sur un petit bonhomme qui, le torse bombé, s'avançait vers lui sans crainte et même fièrement. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi terrible, il aurait ri. Pour le dissuader de toute tentative d'approche, Fenrir découvrit ses dents qui gardaient continuellement un aspect pointu et luisant comme des crocs à la pleine lune. Loin d'être impressionné, le garçon eut un sourire narquois et l'aborda comme s'il n'était qu'un camarade de classe.

« Bonjour, Fenrir. Je voudrais te parler. Je me permets de t'appeler par ton prénom et de te tutoyer du fait de nos prochaines relations.

- Tu as raison. Je ne fais pas de manière avec ma bouffe ! Rétorqua Fenrir moqueur.

- On ne mange pas sa famille, mon futur beau-papa ! » Lança Andrew sans se démonter.

Le loup-garou souleva lentement un sourcil, dévisagea le garçon et comprit la situation. Le fils Rosier ! Quel était son prénom déjà ? Ah oui, Andrew !

« Je crois que tu fais fausse route, Andrew. Pas que je ne trouve pas ton père terriblement séduisant mais il est hétéro et je pense qu'à ton âge, on peut comprendre cela. Franchement si un jour, il s'intéresse à moi, je veux bien t'emmener toi et tous tes amis dans une fête foraine, et même une fête foraine moldue, et faire tout ce que tu voudras ! Mais là, je suis désolé, il faut que je te laisse. Je n'ai pas le temps, mon petit. J'ai une affaire urgente à traiter. »

Andrew regarda silencieusement le loup-garou s'en aller d'un pas vif vers le château. Cela lui disait bien de découvrir une fête foraine moldue...

Il fut tiré de ses intéressantes pensées par une main sur son épaule. Son père l'avait enfin rattrapé et le regardait avec inquiétude.

« J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop désagréable... Tu sais c'est quelqu'un de difficilement abordable et...

- Père, ça va... Par contre, je ne veux pas te vexer mais vous êtes aussi bêtes l'un que l'autre ! »

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Dans les appartements de Severus Snape...**_

Depuis qu'il avait discuté avec son filleul, le Maître des potions ne cessait de penser à tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Les évènements s'étaient enchainés si vite qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il aurait pu arrêter à tout moment... Mais non, Albus Dumbledore veillait au grain !

**_Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier..._**

Le directeur avait prononcé les mots fatidiques qui le condamnaient à se retrouver, le reste de sa vie, lié à son pire ennemi, Sirius Black. Celui-ci le regard noir, la mine sombre se tenait face à lui ses mains dans les siennes et il répétait d'une voix morne leurs vœux de compagnons. Severus se demandait comment il en était arrivé là ! Une seule petite action, une petite bonne action l'avait mené à cette humiliation ! Il avait eu pitié de Bellatrix et il se retrouvait à se marier avec un sale clébard à peine domestiqué, à adopter un adolescent suicidaire, à faire partie de la famille d'une folle et d'un sac à puces sauvage qui avait comme point commun d'être sanguinaire une fois par mois... au moins ! Et évidemment, Albus comptait sur lui pour que tout ce petit monde vive en harmonie ! "Mais bien sûr, directeur sans problèmes !" Cela lui apprendrait à sauver qui que ce soit !

Et le voilà, enfermé par les bons soins de son mentor qu'il admirait tant dans une chambre douillette de Square Grimmaud et croyez-le, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup ! Albus leur avait confisqué leurs baguettes et avait mis un charme sur la porte. Black et lui ne sortiraient que lorsque le lien serait consommé ! Comment pouvait-on jouer avec la vie des gens ainsi ? Même s'il avait raison, personne n'a le droit de forcer quelqu'un à faire ce genre de choses ! Dumbledore aurait-il un côté sombre inconnu de tous ?

« Que fais-tu, Snape ? »

Sirius observait Severus vaporiser le lit avec une potion.

« Je mets de l'anti-puces. Déjà que je dois te supporter alors autant ne pas avoir à vivre avec tes pensionnaires !

- Espèce de sale... "censuré"... de "censuré"... ! Tu n'es qu'un... "censuré"... ! Comment oses-tu ?

- Simple précaution... Mais j'ai aussi pris des aphrodisiaques pour nous motiver. Je ne pense pas y arriver juste en posant les yeux sur toi ! » Ajouta le Maître des Potions d'un ton venimeux.

Les poings serrés, Sirius le fusillait du regard. Il respira profondément. Il fallait en finir pour le bien de Harry... et vite !

« Dépêche-toi de te déshabiller, Snape. Qu'on en finisse ! Je te prends vite fait et on n'en parle plus !

- Comment ça "JE te prends", Black ? Qui te dit que je serai le passif ? J'ai déjà beaucoup à endurer pour en plus te laisser me prendre !

- Tout simplement parce que JE suis le mâle dominant donc JE serais l'actif !

- Toujours aussi prétentieux, Black ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes là pour ton filleul donc c'est toi qui dois te plier...

- Jamais je ne te laisserai abuser de moi !

- Alors nous sommes dans une impasse. Je brise notre accord et tu expliqueras à ton filleul pourquoi il doit retourner vivre chez les Dursley !

- Je te préviens, Snivelus ! Si je dois te prendre par la force, je le ferai ! Mais jamais Harry ne retournera là-bas surtout dans l'état où il se trouve ! Il a besoin de soins, de repos et d'attention !

- Alors c'est toi qui dois faire le passif ! » Ricana Severus à avoir son ennemi de toujours à sa merci.

Blême, Sirius ne savait que dire... Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant et le sourire de Severus s'étirait devant la future et inévitable capitulation de sa némésis. Soudain, une voix bien connue et joyeuse se fit attendre, provenant d'on ne sait où...

« Mes chers enfants, j'ai oublié de vous préciser un point important. Comme je ne voulais pas arriver à un moment "opportun", je communique par un sort de "voix off". Le lien doit être consommé la première fois dans un ordre précis. Sirius, tu vas adopter Harry en tant que père donc Severus, tu feras office de mère. De ce fait, le premier rapport doit se faire avec toi Sirius en dominant. Oui, je sais. Vous n'aimez ni l'un ni l'autre les règles imposées mais je vous assure que vous n'êtes pas les plus... peinés par la situation... si j'en crois le teint verdâtre de Harry à mes côtés à la pensée de voir son professeur de potions promu au rang de mère ! »

Sirius eut un sourire triomphant. Quelle aubaine ! Snape avait soudain, en bonne mère, pris la même couleur de peau que son fils adoptif.

« Jamais ! Vous entendez, Albus ! Jamais ! Je change d'avis et romps le lien !

- Allons voyons, mon enfant, vous ne pouvez faire cela à Harry...

- Et comment je vais le faire ! Que tous se débrouillent sans moi ! Je veux garder un minimum de fierté !

- Tss ! Tss ! Tss ! Severus, tu ne peux pas car je te demande d'obéir au nom du serment que tu m'as fait ! »

Le vieux roublard ! Comment osait-il se servir de la promesse qu'il lui avait faite il y a quinze ans ! En remerciement de l'avoir sorti d'Azkaban, il lui avait juré de faire tout ce qu'il désirait ! Mais quelle erreur stupide pour un Serpentard ! Et quelle fourberie pour un Gryffondor !

« Bien, qui ne dit mot consent ! Donc je vous laisse à votre... accord. »

Puis se fut le silence... Gêné, pesant, terrifiant... Le sale clébard frétillait littéralement de la queue ! Severus n'arrivait plus à agir, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le monde s'écroulait...

Mais toute la haine, toute la rancœur que Severus ressentait laissa place à une terreur profonde. Il n'avait pas mérité cela...

Sirius, de son côté, se léchait les babines. Il allait jubiler de cette situation lorsqu'il se figea... Son ennemi avait perdu son masque d'impassibilité. Son regard s'était troublé. Ses lèvres s'étaient mis à trembler. Il avait mis ses bras autour de son torse dans un geste protection dérisoire... ou de pudeur ? Le changement si brusque de comportement de son ennemi de toujours le fit hésiter. Était-ce une ruse ? Dans ce cas, il était le meilleur acteur qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Toute la haine, toute la rancœur que Sirius ressentait laissa place à un profond malaise. Il ne savait que faire de cela...

Il avança d'un pas. Severus recula de deux. Que faire ?

« Snape... Essaya le Gryffondor.

- Non... Non... Ne t'approche pas... Souffla le Serpentard.

- Severus... » Tenta Sirius.

Le prénom eut le mérite de tirer l'homme de sa torpeur.

« Écoute... On va vivre un moment côte à côte. Pour le bien de Harry, notre fils maintenant, je te propose une trêve... »

Le Maître des Potions retrouva un brin de raison.

« Nous pourrions trouver un terrain d'entente... Proposa Sirius.

- Pourquoi une telle faveur, Black ?

- Pour au moins ne pas être malheureux ?

- Pourquoi te croirais-je ?

- Parce que je suis un imbécile de Gryffondor ? » Ajouta Sirius avec son rire qui tenait plus de l'aboiement.

Severus l'observa. Il se détendit un peu, assez pour pouvoir sortir de son état de terreur et réfléchir à une solution...

Sirius de son côté cherchait un moyen d'entamer une approche. Peut-être un peu de flatterie ?

« Tu sais, Sna... Severus. J'ai toujours désiré vérifier quelque chose... »

Faire un effort ! Faire un effort ! Un dernier effort pour au moins éviter les continuelles insultes. Il n'y croyait pas mais il ne lui restait que l'espoir...

« Que voulais-tu savoir, Black ? »

Celui-ci s'approcha doucement et posa une main sur la robe du Maître des Potion. Severus se crispa mais ne recula pas.

« Il paraît que un homme au grand nez a un grand... Est-ce vrai ? »

L'homme en noir rougit et ne nia pas. Sirius défit un à un les interminables boutons des robes de son nouveau compagnon, faisant monter la tension entre les deux hommes. Il s'agenouilla avec grâce et libéra l'objet de sa curiosité.

« Oh Merlin, Severus ! Je trouve enfin une grande qualité chez un Serpentard ! »

L'homme ne put répondre. Le souffle de son ennemi de toujours sur son sexe était si excitant. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand Sirius le prit un bouche. Il ferma les yeux profitant de la sensation. Cela faisait longtemps... Si longtemps... Les va et vient se faisaient tantôt lents tantôt vifs, jouant avec ses nerfs. Il rouvrit les yeux et baissa son regard. La vision de rêve lui coupa le souffle : sa némésis soumise à ses pieds à genoux, lui procurant un plaisir intense par une habile fellation... Il passa une main dans les longs cheveux soyeux pour accentuer le rythme de la caresse. Merlin, le monde pouvait s'écrouler, il s'en fichait !

Sirius joignit ses doigts à la partie. Une main jouait avec ses testicules. L'autre main glissa un doigt sur son périnée jusqu'à son entrée intime. Le pantalon gênait. Le Gryffondor s'interrompit faisant grogner le Serpentard.

« Viens ! Laissons tout derrière nous ! Je sais ce n'est pas normal ! On va peut-être le regretter ! Mais une bonne baise ne peut nous faire de mal ! »

Severus croisa un regard qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez son ennemi : des yeux de chiot battu ! Son cœur s'accéléra. Il venait comprendre toutes les groupies qui craquaient pour ce débile ! Débile mais séduisant ! Et quand Sirius lui tendit la main, il l'accepta sans rien dire, se laissant trainer jusqu'au grand lit derrière eux...

N'ayant pas sa baguette, le Gryffondor enleva patiemment les innombrables couches que portaient le Serpentard, sans le lâcher du regard. Provocation d'ennemis ou provocation de futurs amants ?

Sirius se pencha. Tenterait-il un baiser ? Voir ce visage tant détesté se rapprocher le fit frissonner mais frissonner pourquoi ? Severus passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste inconscient mais si sensuel. Sirius combla les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de lui et entra en contact avec ses deux lignes minces. Non, elles n'étaient pas rêches ! Non, elles n'étaient pas froides ! Elles étaient douces et chaudes. Il les lécha. Ce fut le signal. Sans plus tenir compte de leur identité, du lieu où ils se trouvaient, de la raison de leur acte, les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, s'embrassant avec passion, se caressant pour découvrir leurs corps qui jusque là n'étaient entrés en contact que pour les coups.

Severus entendit l'homme gémir à moins que ce ne soit lui... Il ne savait plus mais peu lui importait ! Quelques secondes et l'horreur était devenu passion. Ne pas penser ! En profiter ! Il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis si longtemps...

Sirius arrêta son baiser pour s'attaquer à la mâchoire... le cou... l'épaule gauche... le torse... un téton ! Il s'acharna sur le bourgeon brun tirant une symphonie de gémissements de son ennemi. Quoi de plus normal que de torturer l'homme que vous détestez le plus au monde, non ? Donc continuons de tourmenter l'infâme ennemi : laisser trainer sa langue le long de son ventre pour lui donner la chair de poule, souffler sur les trainées humides pour le faire frissonner de plus belle, mordiller la peau douce pour le faire vibrer... Oui, il allait le faire terriblement souffrir !

Severus avait les doigts crispés sur le drap. Il savait que cet homme voulait le tuer... Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il essaierait de le tuer de plaisir... Le Gryffondor prit son sexe dans sa bouche et lui infligea un supplice des plus sadiques : des va et vient si ardents qui réussirent à le vaincre... Severus gémit longuement pendant ses soubresauts de plaisir... Sirius avait gagné une bataille mais il voulait gagner la guerre ! Il continua donc à torturer sa victime profitant de son inattention de post-jouissance. Un doigt s'aventura pour titiller son entrée interdite puis le pénétra. Severus se crispa et retint son souffle. Sirius comprit enfin... enfin peut-être... Le Maître des Potions était un pur actif et se soumettre pour un homme tel que lui était un acte difficile, une défaite humiliante... Ce n'était que pure supposition et lui qui n'avait jamais été fin sur les sentiments des gens, il n'était pas si sûr de ses déductions.

« Je peux, Severus ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et sensuelle.

- Black... On dit "Puis-je ?" Réussit à critiquer Severus entre deux hoquets de plaisir.

- Je croyais que tu étais prof de potions et non de langue ? Se moqua Sirius.

- J'avais cru comprendre que c'était toi l'expert avec la langue... Alors autant que cela soit au sens propre comme au figuré...

- Toujours à essayer d'avoir le dernier mot ? Je vais accéder à ta demande ! »

L'homme plongea entre ses jambes qu'il écarta pour pouvoir prodiguer une caresse totalement inconnue jusqu'à présent au Maître des Potions : un pétale de rose ! Merlin que c'était bon ! Sa tête ne cessait d'aller de droite à gauche et il ne restait du drap à portée de ses mains que des lambeaux...

Sirius stoppa sa douce torture pour passer aux choses sérieuses. Il se positionna et appuya doucement son sexe contre l'entrée humide mais si serrée. Doucement, tout doucement, il entra dans cette antre chaude. Il aurait peut-être dû le préparer plus longtemps... mais c'était absolument délicieux...

Severus s'arqua sous la soufrance. Il lâcha les restes de drap pour venir agripper violemment le dos de son amant. C'était douloureux. Mais l'homme s'immobilisa lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Lentement, le Serpentard se détendit. Laissant ses ongles glisser sur la peau moite du Gryffondor, il retrouva le drap déchiré et froissé. Sirius le rejoignit et allongé, il commença un doux va et vient. Il chercha les lèvres minces déjà si familières qui le retrouvèrent avec enthousiasme.

Sirius accéléra le rythme mais, même si la position était tendre, il voulait plus. Leurs relations avaient toujours été orageuses, tumultueuses, explosives... Ils leur fallait des positions audacieuses, emportées, passionnées à l'image de leurs relations ! Le Gryffondor avait besoin d'action ! Le Serpentard avait besoin d'imagination ! Sirius se releva et retourna son amant qui l'aida à changer de position. Severus attrapa un pilier du lit à baldaquin. Sirius saisit une jambe de son amant dont il cala le pied derrière son dos. Puis une main sur sa hanche et l'autre sur son épaule, il reprit son mouvement millénaire avec une fougue, une rage qui finit par avoir raison de l'impassibilité du Maître des Potions. Celui-ci laissa échapper des cris de plaisir qui mirent le feu aux reins de Sirius qui n'en avait pas besoin pour augmenter encore le rythme de sa danse érotique. Leurs souffles erratiques se mêlaient aux gémissements et aux cris... jusqu'à la victoire tant attendue du Maraudeur : son prénom hurlé de plaisir par son ennemi de toujours !

« Siriuuuuus !! »

Ils jouirent...

Les corps s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les souffles se calmèrent. Sirius enlaça son compagnon désormais officiel et l'installa au centre du lit. Il caressa son corps alangui, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Jamais il n'aurait cru le trouver glorieusement sensuel...

Severus se laissa aller. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela dans les bras d'un amant ou d'une maîtresse. Mais il n'avait jamais exploré ce domaine non plus... Il n'était pas déçu et une chose était sûre : si tout allait mal dans sa vie, cette partie-là de leur vie au moins serait loin d'être désagréable...

« J'ai gagné... Et sans tes aphrodisiaques ! Ne put s'empêcher de se vanter le Gryffondor en lui mordillant doucement l'oreille.

- Je te l'accorde, Black...

- Non, Sirius... S'il te plaît... Au moins dans l'intimité...

- Sirius... Sirius... Souffla l'homme dans son oreille, redonnant vie à son membre qu'il pensait inactif pour un bon moment.

- Severus... j'ai envie... Gémit-il.

- Qu'attends-tu alors ? Où est le courage des Gryffondors ?

- Je reconnais bien là la ruse des Serpentards... Mais j'aimerai tester leur soi-disant habileté... » Déclarant Sirius avec un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Plongeant son regard dans celui qui l'avait fait sien, Severus vérifia qu'il avait bien compris le message. La lueur de désir dans les yeux de l'homme le lui confirma. Le Maître des Potions sourit et commença à lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à lui envier...

**_Severus rouvrit les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres à ce souvenir..._**

Merlin, il gardait un souvenir impérissable de cette nuit de noces... Ils s'étaient découverts des amants passionnés. Ils vibraient à l'unisson à chaque jouissance quelque soit le rôle de chacun, ils s'unissaient dans un lien parfait... Qui aurait cru cela possible ! Mais si leurs corps se reconnaissaient, si leurs cœurs se comprenaient, leurs esprits avaient encore du chemin à faire...

Les deux hommes s'étaient beaucoup disputés pendant l'été pour des choses essentielles, pour des décisions capitales mais aussi pour des détails dérisoires... qu'ils réglaient avec plaisir sur l'oreiller...

Severus se serait bien laissé aller à un autre souvenir mais la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

**_En allant vers les appartements du Maître des Potions rêveurs..._**

Draco courait suivi de Harry... Avec celui-ci, il était allé dans sa chambre et avait passé à son poignée le bracelet du compagnon. Comme il l'avait craint, il le reconnut immédiatement. Arrivé devant les appartements de son parrain, il sortit sa baguette, ouvrit à toutes volées la porte et attaqua :

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir mené en bateau ainsi ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ?

- Draco ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Demanda calmement Severus furieux d'être ainsi dérangé.

- J'ai tout découvert ! Tout ! »

Qu'avait encore fait Harry ? Soupira le père adoptif...

« Assieds-toi et raconte-moi...

- Non ! Je veux aller voir l'autre taré qui a fait de ma vie un enfer !

- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, Draco ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette scène mélodramatique ?

- Non ! J'ai énormément souffert depuis le début de cette année et pour rien !

- Mais qu'est-ce...

- Dumbledore nous a menti... Intervint enfin Harry d'une voix monocorde.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois... Ajouta sarcastiquement le directeur des Serpentards.

- Donc tu étais au courant ! Fusa la réponse du blond.

- Non. Je dis simplement que l'individu est un habitué de la chose... mais qu'en général, c'est pour notre bien. Ajouta Severus avec une pointe de nostalgie.

- Tu penses que c'est pour notre bien qu'il a nous a caché que Harry est le Veela et que je suis son compagnon ? Siffla le blond amer.

- QUOI ?! »

Severus avait bondi.

« Tu vois, Draco, j'étais sûr qu'il n'étais pas au courant... Annonça doucement Harry tentant de calmer Draco blanc de rage.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Regarde, père ! »

Harry tendit sa main où l'on pouvait voir deux pattes de félin agrippant son poignée comme s'ils l'avaient lacéré surmonté d'une tête de loup aux yeux émeraude qui semblaient les observer. Draco fit de même pour montrer, faisant le tour de son poignée, un serpent à une tête de loup aux yeux gris dirigé vers son épaule...

Comprenant la signification de ce phénomène, des scènes défilèrent dans son esprit... Tout s'éclairait ! Mais pourquoi ? Oui, pourquoi Albus avoir caché cela et surtout pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

« Mais comment...

- C'est ce que nous voudrions savoir...

- Malheureusement, le Directeur n'est pas là, ce soir. Il va falloir attendre demain.

- Je ne veux pas attendre demain pour en avoir le cœur net ! Hurla le blond.

- Calme-toi, Draco. Je comprends ta colère mais il nous faut vérifier la véracité de ces dires !

- J'en suis sûr ! je le sens ! Tout se recoupe !

- Il vaut mieux vérifier... Je vous propose de manger ici, de dormir dans la chambre de Harry et demain matin dès que le Directeur arrivera, on lui demandera des explications...

- On lui demandera des comptes !! » Précisa Draco.

Harry semblait complètement refermé sur lui-même. Il avait eu une discussion houleuse avec le blond qui n'avait pas décoléré depuis sa découverte sur le terrain de Quidditch... et il le comprenait bien. La trahison était énorme. Il frissonna et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Eux qui avaient réussi à trouver de l'amour malgré tous les obstacles... Celui-ci leur serait-il fatal ?

Draco ne pouvait tenir en place. Il faisait les cents pas ne tenant pas compte de rien. Il fallait attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Lui qui avait passer son temps à attendre patiemment que les événements passent ne pouvait plus supporter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus ! Il devait clarifier certains points, au moins avec Harry. Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur le jeune brun, la scène qu'il trouva le glaça. Harry semblait terrifié et Severus lui parlait doucement, les deux mains sur les épaules. Draco réalisa soudain le gouffre de désespoir dans lequel se trouvait son amour. Les rôles étaient inversés : Harry se retrouvait à sa merci et il devait avoir peur d'une quelconque vengeance vu la rage qu'il laissait paraître...

Le jeune blond s'avança. Éloignant son parrain, il prit doucement Harry dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis fâché. As-tu faim ?

- Non, j'ai l'estomac trop noué... Murmura le brun toujours tendu.

- Alors viens, on va aller se coucher directement. Nous sommes fatigués de tant de bouleversements et je suis sûr qu'une fois au calme, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous aurons aucun mal à trouver le sommeil. J'ai besoin d'être dans tes bras et j'ai l'impression que tu as besoin d'être rassuré... »

Harry soupira et se laissa aller contre Draco. Rien ne serait-il brisé entre eux ?

Severus observa son filleul et son fils. Quelque soit la tempête qu'allaient déclencher les explications du Directeur, il avait un espoir que le lien entre ses deux-là survive...

Le Serpentard tourna la tête vers son parrain et d'un signe de tête lui signifia que leur décision était prise et qu'il valait mieux les laisser seuls. Puis il prit la main du Gryffondor et l'emmena dans la chambre qui lui était réservée dans ces appartements. Il fut silencieux mais très doux et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver tous deux sagement au lit. Quelques baisers, quelques caresses et les deux compagnons s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Dans le salon de Severus...**_

« Entrez. »

Le Maître des Potions fut surpris de voir Greyback entrer.

« Que fais-tu à Poudlard ? Ton marché ? Demanda Severus sarcastique.

- Ne sois pas aussi toi-même, Snape. Répliqua le loup-garou. On a plus urgent à faire. Les petits ont besoin d'aide et je ne les retrouve plus.

- Je le sais. Je viens de parler avec eux. Ils dorment...

- À 19 heures ?

- Ils ont besoin de repos...

- Ils ont surtout besoin de réponses !

- Le Directeur ne sera pas disponible avant demain matin.

- Et toi, tu ne sais rien ?

- Non. Ils ont beau être mon fils et mon filleul, Dumbledore n'a apparemment pas jugé bon de me mettre au courant de ce... "petit détail" !

- Vexé, Snape ?

- Non, furieux de n'être constamment qu'un pion !

- Des confidences... Dois-je me sentir flatté ou dois-je avoir peur pour ma vie ?

- Tu penses que c'est le moment de plaisanter Greyback !

- Je ne plaisantais pas... »

Severus l'observa. Il ne pouvait reculer. Il avait promis à son filleul.

« Je veux bien t'accorder un quelconque crédit... Cela ne fera qu'un loup-garou de plus dans l'équipe. Mais il va falloir jouer serré demain matin. Tu ne connais pas Dumbledore. Il est loin d'être le grand-père gentil mais puissant qu'il laisse paraître. Il peut être extrêmement fourbe... Même s'il paraît que c'est pour le bien de tous !

- Voyons, Snape... Tu ne vas pas me dire que toi, prince de la verbe acide, de la manipulation verbale, tu as peur de parler à ce papy ? »

Severus plissa les yeux. Comment faire comprendre une chose aussi incroyable que cela ?

« Dis-moi, Greyback. Tu as bien accepté la mission que t'a donnée le Directeur ?

- Oui... Répondit prudemment le loup-garou.

- Donc tu as accepté sans te rebeller d'aller porter plainte contre Fudge pour tentative de viol déguiser en Ericka Frynberg...

- ...

- Puis évidemment , tu as accepté de témoigner en public, au risque de te faire coincer si on découvrait ta vraie identité.

- ...

- Tout cela bien évidemment en contre-partie de... de quoi déjà ? Un peu de confiance et de considération ?

- ...

- Ah oui effectivement, on a vraiment rien à craindre du vieux papy !

- Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'assoir...

- Et peut-être d'un verre de Firewhisky ?

- Oui... Oui, volontiers... »

Severus lui tendit un verre et observait le loup-garou se demandait comment il avait pu se laisser manipuler de la sorte... Et surtout pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au vieux toqué...

« Je demanderai à Sirius et Remus de venir nous rejoindre... Déclara le Maître des Potions. Nous ne seront pas trop de six. Nous pourrons peut-être faire front et ne pas nous laisser emberlificoter ! »

Greyback hochait la tête machinalement. Peut-être que l'homme était récupérable... Mais cela sous-entendrait que Albus avait encore raison. Severus soupira...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Dans le manoir Riddle à Little Hangleton...**_

La nuit était loin d'être aussi calme et lugubre qu'à l'accoutumée. Des lumières et des cris provenaient de l'ancienne salle de bal. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une fête qui y était donnée...

Voldemort était furieux. Les lumières provenaient des sorts qu'il lançait à ses Mangemorts pour passer sa rage et les cris n'étaient que les hurlements de douleur des malheureux qui subissaient son accès de démence.

Tous les Mangemorts présents attendaient à genoux la fin de ce calvaire. La colère grondait dans leur âme noire et cruelle mais aucun n'aurait affiché un tel sentiment de peur de se retrouver mort ou pire torturer en attendant une fin fatale mais salvatrice.

« Où est Peter ? » Hurlait régulièrement le Lord.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, sa fureur augmentait. Mais la seule chose qui préoccupait les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres était de savoir si quelqu'un allait mourir pour apaiser le fou et surtout qui...

« _Crucio ! Stinging Hex amplificatum ! Crucio ! Wand Arrows !_ »

Le Lord de son côté faisait les cents pas en lançant quelques sorts à ses crétins rampants. Que faisait son espion ? Pourquoi ne venait-il pas faire son rapport quotidien ? Il avait besoin de ce renseignement pour mettre en place son plan infaillible ! Le rat avait-il accompli sa mission ? Avait-il échoué lamentablement ? Se cachait-il de sa colère ? Dans le pire des cas, il lui restait la folle qui lui avait donné son âme. Il enverrait les Malfoy vérifier leur traitre de fils et ces deux larves décolorées transmettraient le message à Bellatrix. Elle était facilement sacrifiable puisqu'il lui resterait toujours Severus comme espion bien mieux placé... De plus, la femme réussirait cette mission quoique cela puisse lui coûter. Elle était si servile pour gagner un peu de pouvoir qu'il pouvait tout lui demander, lui prendre n'importe quoi même son mari, sa famille ! Elle restait fidèle comme un chien. Sa vie lui appartenait ! D'ailleurs, il avait le pouvoir absolu sur la vie de tous ses Mangemorts et bientôt sur la vie de tous les sorciers, de toutes les créatures vivantes en ce monde !

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

MacNair... Le Ministère avait perdu son bourreau. Walden n'avait pas de famille, il ne fréquentait que les réunions de Mangemorts. Personne n'allait le pleurer...

Chacun se demandait ce que les autre pensaient, si eux aussi ne supportaient plus cette folie si éloignée de leur espoir de gloire et de suprématie, si eux aussi se disaient qu'il valait mieux se taire plutôt que de se retrouver comme Greyback et Rosier, rejetés de tous et en sursis, et surtout, surtout, si eux aussi se taisaient par crainte d'être le prochain sur la liste des sacrifiés stupidement...

Baisser la tête comme des moins que rien, à genoux devant un fou, comme des lâches... Eux l'élite du monde sorcier étaient abandonné du reste du monde pour une erreur de parcours, pour leur choix stupides, pour leur orgueil mal placé...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Le lendemain, dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore...**_

Albus écoutait attentivement le récit de l'horrible nuit à Hangleton. Les deux Malfoy ne laissaient rien paraître mais le vieil homme sentait leur détresse. Difficile d'admettre qu'un mauvais choix pouvait emmener très loin sur la route des regrets mais que cela ne donnait pas forcément le droit un billet de retour... Allait-il leur offrir cette possibilité ? Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'on leur avait demandé pour sauver leur fils mais n'avaient jamais rien demandé pour eux. Assumaient-ils leur erreur ou étaient-ils trop orgueilleux pour faire une requête qu'ils pensaient rejetée d'avance ? Les Malfoy avaient été nombreux à choisir le côté sombre au cours de l'histoire du monde sorcier. Était-ce le moment de changer cela ? Lucius et Narcissa ne le feraient pas le premier pas vers la lumière de leur plein grès. Il leur faudrait sûrement un coup de pouce...

« Bien, mes enfants... » Commença-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le Directeur fit une pause pour les laisser sursauter à ce début bienveillant.

« Je comprends votre problème... » Ajouta-t-il en posant sur eux un regard compatissant.

Narcissa et Lucius se redressèrent pour affirmer leur assurance... celle qu'ils avaient perdue mais que pour rien au monde, ils ne l'auraient avoué surtout à ce vieil illuminé.

« Il faudra penser à passer définitivement dans le camp de votre fils... »

Jouer sur leur sentiment filial...

« Quoique vous puissiez penser de la puissance de votre Lord, Harry finira par le vaincre et les Malfoy sont toujours du côté des vainqueurs... »

Flatter leur orgueil meurtri...

« ...car ce jeune homme possède une arme que Voldemort n'aura jamais : l'amour ! »

Retourner au rôle de vieux taré pas très crédible pour leur donner un sentiment de supériorité...

« Vous serez les beaux-parents du plus célèbre, du plus puissant des sorciers de notre monde... Alors ? »

Silence tentateur... Mais ne pas laisser de possibilité de réponse...

« Bien ! Nous avons une réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix dans peu de temps. Je vous confirmerai la date et l'heure dès qu'elles seront fixées. »

Donner une confiance soi-disant sans borne et risquée que les destinataires mettraient un point d'honneur à prouver qu'elle avait été bien placée...

Les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore brillèrent de malice en voyant les visages soulagés des deux Malfoy. Que s'était simple ! Presqu'autant qu'avec Severus... puis Bellatrix, Fenrir, Evan,...

Il proposa un bonbon au citron d'un air débonnaire, refusé avec mépris par les deux aristocrates. Lui se servit largement pour fêter sa victoire...

Passons à la bataille suivante. Ils arrivaient... Quelques coups à la porte...

« Entrez, mes enfants... Je vous attendais... »

Severus suivi de Harry, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir, Evan... Une vraie délégation ! Mais plus on est de fous et plus on rit ! Albus observa tous les protagonistes s'installer. Draco se précipita pour saluer ses parents... Deux alliés de plus ! Il s'assit près d'eux avec Harry. Severus prit place près du Survivant avec Remus et Sirius. Puis à l'autre bout s'installèrent Fenrir et Evan qui jetaient des coups d'œil haineux et inquiets aux Malfoy. Ils devaient se demander ce qu'ils faisaient là.

Il y avait trop de tension entre tout ce petit monde pour qu'ils puissent tous s'accorder et s'allier contre lui, Albus Dumbledore... Il allait bien s'amuser !

Quelques coups à la porte. Tiens, il ne manquait plus qu'elle pour que la fête commence...

Bellatrix entra sous l'apparence du professeur de DCFM et alla s'installer près de Remus qui lui avait conjuré un siège et le lui proposait galamment...

Fenrir de son côté était figé : il avait reconnu cette odeur. Il cherchait. Qui ? Qui lui rappelait cette odeur ? Le visage de la femme lui était inconnu mais il soupçonnait un charme ou du polynectar... Mais les odeurs, elles, ne mentaient pas. Il avait bien réussi, lui, à se faire passer pour une frêle jeune femme ! Mais son odeur avait dû être à l'origine de la chute de sa couverture par Lupin... Il inspira profondément. Tout être nouveau n'était pas forcément un Mangemort déguisé en femme... Mangemort... Femme... L'odeur familière... Bellatrix !

« Je le savais ! Éloignez-vous d'elle ! Elle est dangereuse » Hurla-t-il en dégainant sa baguette et se mettant devant Draco et Harry dans un geste chevaleresque.

L'effet fut immédiat : il n'y avait que des combattants dans la pièce. Toutes les baguettes étaient tirées et tous se regardaient en chien de faïence. La tension était palpable. Le silence pesant... Seul un suçottement de bonbons se faisait entendre. Albus était aux anges. Quel spectacle amusant !

« Cette garce a réussi à s'infiltrer dans votre équipe ! Continua Fenrir.

- Je t'interdis de l'insulter, espèce de monstre ! Répliqua Remus.

- Jeune imbécile ! As-tu la moindre idée de la personne que tu défends ?!

- Je défends ma compagne ! La femme que j'aime le plus au monde ! » Déclara fièrement l'interpelé.

Il allait tomber de haut le jeune loup. Fenrir ricana et siffla avec un ton sadique :

« Ton amour n'est autre que Bellatrix Lestrange ! »

Et il attendit l'explosion... Mais seul vint un cri du côté des Malfoy.

« Je le sais. Nous le savons tous ! »

C'était le vieux loup qui tombait de haut. Mais où était-il ? Dans son lit ? À faire un cauchemar ? Dans une autre dimension ?

« Fenrir... Intervint gentiment Draco qui comprenait le désarrois de l'alpha. Je t'expliquerai cela. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons d'abord régler le plus urgent et après nous parlerons tous deux en privé... »

L'homme alla s'affaler sur son siège avec l'aide d'Evan qui lui rangea sa baguette. Les autres personnes présentes retrouvèrent un semblant de calme et rangèrent aussi leurs baguettes...

Albus pouffait intérieurement.

« Mes enfants essayons-nous et discutons de l'affaire qui vous amène... »

Tout le monde obtempéra. Et hop, on reprend les rennes de la situation.

« Albus, vous nous avez menti ! »

Severus attaquait de front. Il fallait que le vieil homme admette ses tords, qu'il leur présente ses excuses les plus plates et qu'il subisse leur terrible vengeance ! Ils étaient dix contre un ! Ils pouvaient y arriver !

« Sur quel sujet mon garçon ?

- Il est vrai que nous avons le choix ! » Répliqua le Maître des Potions qui voulait garder la situation en main.

Mais Draco intervint n'y tenant plus.

« Vous m'avez fait croire que j'étais le Veela et que Harry était mon compagnon ! Hurla le blond furieux.

- Ce n'est absolument pas vrai, jeune homme. »

Silence de doute... Narcissa interrogeait Lucius du regard. Celui-ci ne put que hausser les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle cette attaque.

« Tes parents sont venus d'eux-même me demander de te lier à Harry Potter. Et j'ai accepté puisqu'il me proposait un marché intéressant, marché que toi-même a accepté...

- Mais vous n'avez pas précisé que c'était lui le Veela !

- Personne n'a soulevé la question... »

Severus était estomaqué par tant de mauvaise foi et il n'était pas le seul.

« Mon fils ne serait pas un Veela ? Demanda Lucius.

- Non, père, je n'en suis pas un mais Harry oui !

- Mais les rêves, mes gènes, la potion de Severus ? »

Cette simple phrase déclencha un brouhaha général où tous donnaient son point de vue.

« Silence, mes enfants. Silence ! » Réclama Dumbledore.

À l'attaque ! Imposer son autorité...

« Je vais tout vous expliquer ! »

Allécher les victimes...

« J'ai découvert que Harry était un Veela pendant la réunion de début juillet. En discutant avec lui, j'ai diagnostiqué tous les symptômes qu'il aurait pu lui-même reconnaître s'il avait vraiment lu les livres qu'on lui avait conseillé... »

Harry rougit et baissa la tête.

« Je n'ai pas voulu le préoccuper avec cela. Je voulais qu'il passe de bonnes vacances. »

Chez les Dursley ? Harry releva la tête et le fusilla du regard. Aïe, erreur ! À rattraper...

« Le temps de découvrir son compagnon et de trouver une solution pour que cela ne le lèse pas dans ses études et dans son combat contre Voldemort. »

Frisson d'horreur général à son nom honni... sauf Harry qui le regardait avec un air de "surtout dans mon combat contre Voldemort"...

« Mais il y a eu cet épisode avec l'urne funéraire... »

Regards interrogatifs de certains...

« Harry a fait de la magie noire dans sa chambre pour faire revenir son parrain en utilisant une urne funéraire égyptienne... »

Regards scandalisés...

« C'est Bellatrix qui l'a sauvé puisqu'elle se trouvait là, seule, chez Severus, quand Madame Dursley est venue demandé des secours...»

Regards incrédules, jaloux, contrits, moqueurs...

« Et c'est là que Severus a eu la bonne idée de ramener le Survivant chez lui pour le soigner... »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le Maître des Potions qui resta de marbre. Albus ne l'aurait pas ainsi !

« Et Bellatrix et Remus l'ont rejoint pour l'aider... Ils ont accédé au désir de Harry et ont ramené Sirius de derrière le voile... »

Laisser les personnes réfléchir aux risques pris, à l'incroyable bonne nouvelle... ou mauvaise pour certains...

« Quand j'ai trouvé tout ce petit monde ensemble, j'ai proposé mon aide... »

Severus s'étouffait avec sa propre salive. Non mais quel culot !

« Je leur ai demandé de continuer dans leur lancée et de fournir un meilleur environnement à ce jeune homme déjà tant meurtri par la vie...»

Quelques violons, cela ne faisait pas de mal...

« Sirius adopte Harry et , pour lui fournir un foyer stable, il épouse Severus qui l'a toujours attiré comme un papillon est attiré vers la lumière. N'ayant plus de parrains, Remus semblait tout désigné pour ce rôle et Bellatrix, qui l'avait sauvé, ferait amande honorable en acceptant de partager la tâche avec lui... et pas que cela d'ailleurs ! »

Et on regarde l'effet de cette bombe. Sirius était à deux doigts de la crise d'apoplexie, Remus et Bellatrix étaient pivoine et Severus... Severus le regardait dangereusement...

« Ai-je eu tord, mon garçon ? Auriez-vous préféré laisser Harry chez les Dursley, sans véritable foyer, sans soin... sans amour ? Auriez-vous préféré ne jamais avoir été lié à l'homme qui se trouve près de vous ? »

Oh, le... le... le... Il n'y avait aucun mot sorcier ou moldu qu'il lui paraissait assez fort pour décrire ce que Severus pensait de son mentor ! Il ne pouvait nier sans blesser Harry et Sirius !

« Bien sûr que non ! Vous aviez juste besoin que l'on vous ouvre les yeux tous les deux... Pour vous voir tel que vous êtes : deux êtres passionnés qui se sont haïs car ils ne pouvaient s'aimer dans deux maisons différentes puis dans deux camps différents... »

Que répondre à cela ?

« Puis vous avez réussi à vous accorder. Vous avez formé une famille soudée et deux autres personnes ont su se consoler et trouver en l'autre l'être cher qu'il pensait ne jamais ou ne plus jamais trouvé... »

Que répondre à cela ?

« En un mois et demi, nous sommes passé de cinq personnes meurtries, seules et désespérées à deux couples d'amoureux formant une famille aimante pour un adolescent qui a retrouvé le sourire et même l'espoir... »

Que répondre à cela ?

« Harry est arrivé à la rentrée heureux et sûr de lui... »

C'était vrai et tout le monde s'était aperçu de cela.

Albus joignit le bout de ses doigts : Sirius, Bellatrix, Remus et surtout Severus combattants out...

« Puis il y a eu Draco... Monsieur et Madame Malfoy, vous êtes venus me demander de lier votre fils à Harry, sans faire les vérifications de base... Vous étiez tellement persuadé que votre fils suivrait vos pas que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de vérifier qu'il était bien un Veela ! Vous avez brûlé l'étape la plus importante alors ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-même. Moi, je suis le camp adverse. Ce n'est pas à moi de vous donner ce genre de conseils au contraire je suis là pour en profiter ! »

Lucius serra les dents. Comment avait-il pu faire une erreur pareille lui qui était si méticuleux ?

« J'ai fait ma propre enquête et quand j'ai découvert que votre fils était en fait le compagnon d'Harry, j'ai profité d'une telle aubaine... Au lieu de voir mon protégé dominé et peut-être même emporté par le camp ennemi sans que personne ne puisse intervenir, j'ai décidé de profiter de votre confusion pour mettre en place la situation inverse.

- C'était extrêmement risqué, Albus ! Coupa Severus.

- Non, le risque était calculé. Je savais que Harry ne ferait pas de mal même à son pire ennemi même s'il s'est montré maladroit et quelque peu injuste parfois... Et je savais que votre fils que vous avez éduqué à obéir aux lois sorcières accepterait sans se rebeller une telle décision ! »

L'aristocrate blond crut qu'un gouffre s'était ouvert sous ses pieds. Il ne restait dans la réalité que par la main de sa femme qui serrait la sienne.

Narcissa et Lucius, combattants out...

« Quant à toi, Draco, si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps à essayer de te dérober de tes obligations, tu aurais vu que Harry n'allait pas bien quand tu lui en voulais, qu'il souffrait de maux de tête, qu'il faisait des rêves, qu'il était excessivement jaloux, que son comportement était plus qu'anormal et pas seulement à cause de ses lacunes dans la connaissance du monde sorcier ! Tu aurais pu avec ton expérience, ton éducation et ton intelligence recoller les morceaux bien avant la scène d'hier ! Tu as accepté comme on te l'a appris en pliant aux décisions familiales sans réfléchir, sans aller de l'avant, sans avoir ta propre opinion... Tes petites rébellions n'étaient que de petits coups d'adolescent et non l'affirmation d'un vrai caractère. »

Draco baissa la tête d'humiliation.

« Quand tu as vu Harry tombé de son balai après que tu l'ai rejeté, tu aurais pu à ce moment-là, tout découvrir ! »

Harry saisit la main du jeune homme pour le réconforter ce qui eut pour effet d'accentuer sa culpabilité.

Draco, combattant out...

« Et comment vous expliquez la potion de révélation ? Demanda Harry pour arrêter ce flot d'attaque.

- Severus, tu es le spécialiste et Harry ton mauvais élève en potions. Arriveras-tu à le lui expliquer ? »

Harry fulminait. Severus soupira.

« La potion peut aussi réagir avec une autre personne que les Veelas mais l'effet n'est pas le même. Pour un Veela, il donne le compagnon mais pour quelqu'un d'autre, il révèle juste des fantasmes... »

Harry sursauta.

« Je faisais partie de tes fantasmes ? » S'étonna le Gryffondor le cœur battant.

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux.

« Et moi ? » S'éleva une voix avec hésitation.

Tous se tournèrent vers cette voix : Greyback... Puis revinrent à Draco...

« Euuhh, enfin non !

- Alors pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry avec une pointe de jalousie.

Draco ne put répondre. Severus, un sourire en coin, intervint.

« Sûrement parce que dans sa tête, il a fait un compromis entre un loup-garou qui lui plaisait et une personne qui serait "politiquement correct" pour ses idées... »

Remus eut un hoquet de surprise et un regard noir de son filleul jaloux.

« Draco ? Demanda sa mère.

- Oui, mère. C'était juste une passade... »

Puis il se tut.

« Oui mais avez-vous vérifié que j'étais bien un Veela ? Je ne ressemble en rien à une telle créature ! Rattaqua le Survivant ne voulant pas se laisser faire.

- Bien sûr... C'est un gène récessif qui peut rester muet plusieurs générations selon les compagnons ou compagnes choisies. Il provient des Vélanes qui sont normalement des femmes très belles descendantes des Vily, des fées slovaques qui peuvent prendre la forme d'oiseaux. Elles sont extrêmement jalouses avec une humeur aussi variable que le temps. Elles ont souvent le teint clair et des cheveux bruns ou roux et bouclés qui tombent à leurs pieds. Ce gène se révéle rarement chez les hommes... **(1)**

- Albus, on ne vous demande pas un cours sur les créatures magiques ! Coupa le professeur de potions.

- Oh mais Severus, ceci est très important pour la suite des événements et pour vous expliquer mes décisions... Ces créatures se transforment en véritables harpies quand elles sont furieuses. Tu dois t'en souvenir, Harry. Tu les as vues avec Ron lors du Tournois mondial de Quidditch.

- Oui, elles étaient si belles et tout d'un coup...

- Exact...

- Je peux avoir cette apparence ? Demanda-t-il soudain affolé.

- Non, jamais chez les hommes... Le rassura le Directeur en souriant. Mais j'ai vu que tu subissais quelques changements en cas de colère comme les yeux rouges et les dents un peu plus pointues... Tu sais comme Fenrir... »

Toit le monde sursauta. Pourquoi cette comparaison ?

« Oui, j'ai bien dit comme Fenrir... À quel âge as-tu été mordu ? Demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers le loup-garou.

- À six ans... Répondit le concerné toujours autant sur ses gardes.

- Donc bien avant l'adolescence donc bien avant d'avoir les premiers symptômes d'un Veela... »

Albus se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil profitant du spectacle après avoir lâcher une telle information.

« Cette horreur, un Veela ? Cracha Remus en premier pendant que les autres restaient stupéfaits.

- Oui, Remus. Mais le loup-garou a pris le pas sur le Veela. Et contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, les dents pointus, les ongles dures, le regard jaune perçant et mauvais ne viennent pas de ton côté loup-garou que tu garderais même en dehors de la pleine lune mais de la rage continuelle qu'il y a en toi qui fait ressortir tes attributs de harpies...

- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'insurgea le loup-garou qui avait été si fier de cette apparence... enfin presque...

- Es-tu sûr ? Dis-moi quand tu es en colère ou surexcité par le combat, n'aurais-tu pas remarqué que tu avais plus de poils, les ongles plus pointus, une odeur et une haleine plus fortes ? »

Draco sursauta. Oui, quand Fenrir l'avait agressé la première fois, il avait une odeur infecte. Il n'avait plus jamais senti cette puanteur quand il se blottissait contre lui même la fois où il était transformé en loup-garou !

« Quand tu feras la paix avec toi-même, Fenrir, tu retrouveras ton apparence normale... et je suis sûr que le compagnon que tu cherches t'aidera dans cette voix... Mais ne le cherche pas trop loin. Le bonheur est parfois là où on s'y attend pas. Regarde les couples présents... »

Fenrir était profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge ? Il ne savait plus qui il était... Alors trouver un improbable compagnon...

Fenrir, combattant out...

« Pourquoi y a-t-il un lien entre Draco et Fenrir ? Demanda Harry.

- Là, je n'ai pas de réponses sûres mais je pense que Draco était un compagnon probable pour Fenrir mais que le loup ayant dominé le côté Veela a eu gain de cause pour le choix du compagnon mais en faisant une concession, faire de Draco quelqu'un de proche... Et un être proche pour un loup, quand ce n'est pas un compagnon, c'est un petit de la meute... »

Pourquoi tout paraissait logique quand c'était Albus qui racontait cette histoire somme toute impossible à croire ?

« Mais puisque maintenant tout le monde est au courant, nous allons œuvrer pour le bonheur de ces deux petits... Nous allons donc refaire correctement la cérémonie dans le bon sens et une fois l'union consommée correctement, le lien pourra se mettre en place... »

Harry releva la tête : "consommer correctement" ? Cette expression ne lui plut pas du tout. Draco lui serra la main. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le blond avait un regard doux et rassurant...

Harry, combattant out...

Le silence régnait... Trop d'informations à digérer d'un coup...

Albus Dumbledore en profita pour continuer.

« Bien comme nous sommes tous dans le même camp, nous allons nous unir pour la victoire de la Lumière contre les Ténèbres. Donc je vous apprends que nous allons pouvoir mettre hors-jeu le Premier Ministre...

- C'est un Mangemort... Lâcha Lucius d'une voix monocorde.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Il avait toujours quelque chose pour nous empêcher de progresser dans notre combat... Mais grâce à Fenrir qui va porter plainte contre lui pour tentative de viol, il ne pourra plus nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. »

Quelques ricanements se firent entendre. Tous avaient entendu parler de la mésaventure du loup-garou. Soudain, Draco hurla.

« Oh non ! J'ai oublié une chose importante ! J'ai vu le sale rat s'en allait en courant pour s'engouffrer dans la forêt interdite et il a vu le bracelet se transformer en tatouage ! Il a sûrement compris la nature du problème et il va le révéler au Lord ! C'est une catastrophe ! »

Toutes étincelles avaient disparu du regard du directeur. Quelle malchance ! Tout allait si bien jusqu'à présent. Harry était encore plus en danger maintenant. Il suffisait d'atteindre son compagnon pour l'affaiblir totalement, voir mettre fin à ses jours...

Quelques coups à la porte... Le concierge entra.

« Puis-je entrer, Directeur ?

- Bien sûr, Argus...

- Désolé de vous déranger en pleine réunion mais j'ai quelque chose de très important... »

Il souleva de ses deux mains un chaton furieux dont les dents et les crocs étaient plantés dans une proie deux fois plus grosse que lui.

« Je l'ai trouvé devant la chambre de Monsieur Malfoy en train d'essayer d'entrer avec son butin.

- Et vous nous dérangez pour ça ! Siffla Bellatrix.

- Directeur regardez bien la proie...

- Ce n'est qu'un rat... Un RAT ! Finti par hurler la femme qui venait de comprendre.

- A-t-il un doigt en moins à une patte ?

- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. »

Draco se leva, alla vers le vieux concierge et tendit ses mains vers le chaton têtu.

« Viens, Potty. Lâche cette sale bête. Viens mon petit Sauveur... Tu n'a jamais autant mérité ton nom que maintenant... »

L'animal obéit et sauta dans les bras de son maître se lovant contre lui attendant des caresses. Draco lui gratta la tête et le ventre faisant ronronner le chaton. Puis il remarqua quelques blessures. Il s'était battu contre l'Animagus mais heureusement, il avait eu le dernier mot... non sans quelques éraflures dont une au niveau du front ! Draco éclata de rire.

« Tu mérites vraiment ton nom maintenant, mon petit Potty ! »

Tous regardaient la scène avec un sourire. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre...

« Qu'est-ce que je fais du cadavre de rat, Monsieur le Directeur ? Demanda Argus qui contenait avec difficulté son rire.

- Posez-le par terre, merci. Bien c'est pour le moins miraculeux. Ce chaton nous a enlevé une sacrée épine du pied. Mais avec un nom pareil, on ne pouvait que s'attendre à un petit héros qui a pris un trop grand risque mais qui s'en sort tout de même ! »

Harry rougit. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le directeur ne parlait pas du chaton ?

« Sirius voici ta preuve pour prouver ton innocence et pouvoir être réhabiliter ! »

Les deux Maraudeurs fixaient sans y croire leur ancien camarade qui les avaient trahis. Tout était fini ? Comme ça, tout simplement ?

Albus reprit.

« Je pense qu'il nous faut rapidement convoqué l'Ordre. Notre camp avance et il nous faut une mise au point sur beaucoup de choses et nous préparer à la bataille finale qui est peut-être plus proche qu'on ne le pense... »

Personne ne releva ces paroles mystérieuses.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et pour ma part je vais de ce pas au Ministère, j'ai beaucoup de bonnes, très bonnes choses à régler. » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour Sirius.

Albus Dumbledore était très satisfait de cette réunion. Il avait de nouvelles cartes en mains et il avait réussi à contrer toutes les personnes présentes. Toutes ? Non ! Il restait un timide Mangemort sagement assis près de Fenrir...

« Avant de partir, Evan, dis-moi tu étais bien à Poufsouffle pendant tes études à Poudlard ?

- Oui... Confirma le Mangemort en rougissant.

- Alors sers-toi de ton sens du contact, du dialogue, de la camaraderie pour arriver à tes fins... sinon viens me voir, j'ai quelques petites idées...

- De quoi parle-t-il ? Demanda Fenrir à Evan cramoisi.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce type n'est pas très net. On ne comprend jamais ses paroles ! Se défendit le brun.

- Oh mais Fenrir si tu avais du flair, tu saurais de quoi je parle... »

Laissant ce vieux toqué et ses paroles incompréhensibles, mais pas pour tous, tout le monde sortit.

En bas des escaliers, ils se regardèrent. Quelque chose manquait ! Et là tous prirent conscience : Ils s'étaient encore faits rouler ! Ils étaient là pour coincer le vieil homme ! Non seulement il n'avait pas admis ses tords, il ne leur avait présenté ses excuses les plus plates et il n'avait pas subis leur terrible vengeance mais en plus ils étaient tous ressortis satisfaits de leur sort... Il fallait vraiment qu'un jour quelqu'un coince ce toqué citronné !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**À Square Grimmaud, le soir même...**_

Evan était allongé sur son lit. Il repensait aux paroles du directeur...

"Sers-toi de ton sens du contact, du dialogue, de la camaraderie pour arriver à tes fins."

Le vieil homme ne s'était pas trompé pour des couples improbables, pourquoi se tromperait-il pour lui ?

Il ferma les yeux...

On frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez ! »

Fenrir entra.

« Je te dérange ?

- Non... Fit l'homme en se redressant et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- J'ai parlé à Draco. C'est une histoire incroyable...

- Oui... »

"Sers-toi de ton sens du contact, du dialogue, de la camaraderie pour arriver à tes fins."

Et lui qui se servait de monosyllabes !

Allez !

« Fenrir, je voulais te parler depuis longtemps...

- Oui. Répondit le loup-garou en s'asseyant près d'Evan. Je t'écoute...

- Je t'ai dit que j'admirai tes qualités de leader...

- Merci...

- Mais j'admire bien plus que cela...

- Ah...

- J'admire tout en toi. Ta puissance, ta souplesse... »

Oh la, attention à l'imagination sinon il n'irait pas jusqu'au bout. Eh bien, tant pis !

« Tes capacités de loup-garou me plaisent ! Ta voix rauque et sensuelle me plaît ! Tes yeux au regard coléreux me font frissonner ! Ta bouche agressive me donne des idées peu racontables ! Tes mains me font imaginer des choses qui... qui...

- Je crois que j'ai compris le message ! Je te plais, Evan ?

- Oui ! Oh, oui !

- Je te croyais hétéro !

- Je suis tout ce que tu voudras si tu me prends là, tout de suite, maintenant !

- Je ne peux refuser une telle... requête ! » Ajouta Fenrir en se pourléchant les lèvres faisant frissonner Evan d'anticipation.

Le loup-garou le poussa sur le lit et se jeta sur lui. Il ne prit pas le temps de le déshabiller. Il lui arracha ses vêtements et fit de même avec les siens. Quel corps musclé, puissant ! Evan tendit la main pour toucher cette peau poilue. C'était doux... Mais Fenrir saisit la main audacieuse et la porta à ses lèvres. Il en suça chaque doigt avec avidité. Evan n'en pouvait plus. À ce rythme, il allait jouir avant même la fin des préliminaires... Il croisa le regard de son futur amant... Si préliminaires, il y avait !

Fenrir le souleva et le porta jusqu'à la commode derrière eux. Il le pencha, ventre plaqué contre le meuble et lui caressa le dos, les fesses,... qu'il écarta... Un souffle chaud et Evan gémit de plaisir... Peu de temps... Le loup-garou se releva et le pénétra d'un seul coup. Oui, c'était douloureux mais son amour était enfin en lui ! Quelques secondes de patience et Fenrir le prit sauvagement comme il l'avait toujours rêvé, tirant de lui des cris de plaisir...

Le loup-garou s'arrêta, le retourna et mit les jambes d'Evan autour de ses hanches. Celui-ci croisa ses pieds pour tenir l'équilibre. Fenrir se tourna vers l'armoire et le prit tout aussi sauvagement contre cette surface dure, léchant les perles de sueur sur ses épaules, son cou avec délectation. Ils jouirent tous deux en même temps...

Evan pensait reprendre son souffle tranquillement mais le loup-garou, créature apparemment très endurante, le porta jusqu'au lit pour reprendre son activité et le clouer au matelas. Il lui laboura le dos de ses ongles pendant que l'homme le prenait avec une passion à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait d'un homme tel que lui.

Fenrir le pilonna plusieurs minutes, attendant que son amant retrouve aussi de la vigueur, chose qui ne se fit pas attendre vu l'excitation qu'il l'avait submergé à se faire prendre si violemment par son sauvage compagnon... Son corps s'arqua de plaisir. Fenrir se redressa le tenant toujours par les hanches, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla à la mort...

Son visage se transforma. Des poils le couvrirent, sa bouche s'allongea en gueule, les ongles se firent plus dures sur la peau de l'homme, ses membres s'allongèrent. Quelques secondes et Evan vit avec horreur Fenrir sous sa forme de loup-garou... Toujours en lui, toujours en pleine action, la créature se pencha dangeuresement vers lui, la gueule ouverte, les crocs lisant... et lui déchira la gorge ! Il aurait voulu hurler ! Il se débattit ! Non ! Non !

« Nooooooon !

- Evan ? »

Quelqu'un le secouait par l'épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux. Face à lui Fenrir, l'homme, le regardait inquiet. Il était toujours dans son lit, en pyjamas, au milieu de ses draps défaits...

« Tu as fait un cauchemar... Un simple cauchemar... »

Evan tira les draps sur lui.

« ça va ? Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda Fenrir toujours inquiet.

- Non, merci, je vais me rendormir... Murmura difficilement l'homme bouleversé.

- Bien, si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, je suis à côté... »

Fenrir se dirigea vers la porte et avant de sortir, il se retourna pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la forme recroquevillée sur son lit... Dommage qu'il ait peur de lui, il lui aurait bien fait un petit brin de causette et plus si affinités... Il ferma la porte déçu, se disant que quelque part quelqu'un l'attendait et que cette personne n'aurait jamais peur de lui... Sans crainte, elle viendrait se blottir dans ses bras...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 26**

.

**(1)** Informations sur les Veelas tirées de la formidable et précieuse encyclopédie sur Harry Potter.

.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

.

**RAR :**

**Merci à ****: Mel, ..., Anonyme, Douce, Hypnos, Lunebleue, Yanlua, Idole, El, Makie, Babou, Tsuyu-chan, Anabanana, Vert Emeraude, Lily2507, Sev91, Lyrie, Lassary, Gwladys Evans, Une lectrice... Je suis contente de vous avoir surprise ! ****J'attendais cela depuis le premier chapitre !! lol  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note : **Alors que pensez-vous de Dumbledore ? lol

Pardon Pauline mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher pour la fin du Fenrir/Evan... J'espère que tu as apprécié ce clin d'oeil sadique mais remarque le lemon était là ! ;)

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi... ! ;)

.


	27. Chapter 27 : Acceptations

**.**

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

.

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extrémis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci adopte un petit chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty...

Draco sauve la jeune équipe de Quidditch et fait un massage bienfaiteur à Harry... Pour cela, Harry accepte la proposition de Hermione de lui accorder le droit de voir ses parents à la sortie au Prés-au-lard... Une attaque de Mangemorts provoque l'occasion pour Fenrir de faire sa déclaration à Draco...

Draco se fait kidnapper par Pettigrew pendant sa régression et se retrouve entre les mains de Voldemort. Fenrir le sauve au péril de sa vie... Le retour permet aux deux compagnons de se rapprocher...

À l'occasion du match de Quidditch des juniors, Evan prend contact avec l'Ordre du Phœnix pendant que Fenrir se retrouve seul avec Draco et lui explique qu'il le voit dorénavant comme son louveteau...

Fenrir se fait agresser par Fudge mais il est sauvé à temps par Remus. Mais il retombe avec Draco, dans un piège de Pettigrew qui tombe à l'eau car le loup en lui reconnait le louveteau...

Après maintes questions, Draco entrevoit l'horrible vérité et passe le bracelet de Veela à son soi-disant compagnon qui le reconnait comme un Veela. Albus Dumbledore explique à toute la vérité : Harry est un Veela et Draco son compagnon...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Voici la première partie ! Vous aurez la seconde en fin de semaine... Le jugement de Fudge me pose quelque soucis. Ce type est une plaie pour tout le monde ! lol**

**ATTENTION je republie pour la deuxième partie ! Les fans du couple Fenrir/Evan seront satisfaits, je l'espère ! ;)**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 27 : Acceptation**

**.  
**

**Première partie :  
**

.

_**Dans la chambre du Veela...**_

Fenrir venait de sortir. Draco avait passé un moment à essayer de lui faire comprendre que sa tante n'était plus du côté du Lord. C'était pour lui si inconcevable. Quand Harry était intervenu, le loup-garou avait l'impression que l'on parlait d'une autre personne. Il n'avait pas arrêté de demander si c'était bien de Bellatrix Lestrange né Black dont il s'agissait. Toujours septique, l'homme prit congé pour mieux réfléchir à la nouvelle situation. Il avait pris longuement le blond dans ses bras, trop longuement au goût du brun. Puis il en avait fait de même avec celui-ci qui, un peu raide au départ, avait finalement accepté l'accolade de l'homme...

Seul avec désormais son Veela, Draco ne savait par où commençait. Ce fut Harry qui, en courageux Gryffondor, brisa le silence pesant qui s'installait.

« Tout va changer entre nous ? Demanda-t-il calmement avec un ton où perçait tout de même l'inquiétude.

- Qu'entends-tu par tout ?

- Nos rôles sont maintenant inversés c'est toi qui as toutes les cartes en main.

- Tu as mal compris la relation Veela-Compagnon, Harry. Il faut vraiment que tu lises les livres que t'a donnés Severus. Un Veela comble tous les désirs de son compagnon mais cela ne fait pas de lui son esclave ni son serviteur ni quoique ce soit de ce genre. Regarde mes parents. As-tu réellement l'impression que mon père est asservi par ma mère ?

- Non... pas vraiment... »

Harry n'y avait jamais pensé, pourtant il connaissait le lien des Malfoy depuis la première réunion qui avait révélé la fausse vraie condition de Draco. Monsieur Malfoy était quelqu'un de dominateur, un chef né, un aristocrate prétentieux dans toute sa splendeur... Alors ?

« Mon père ne peut aller à l'encontre des désirs de ma mère mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne lui demanderait quelque chose qui irait à l'encontre de sa personnalité, de ses idéaux... Il faut voir cela comme une symbiose parfaite entre deux êtres. Un lien fait d'un amour sans commune mesure avec une confiance absolue dans l'autre...

- Tu as dû être déçu quand tu as lu mon nom...

- Tu ne peux savoir à quel point j'ai été désespéré et terrorisé... Mais j'ai accepté sans rien dire et surtout sans essayer de savoir pourquoi cela ne marchait pas... J'ai mis cela sur le compte de notre passé, de nos personnalités différentes, des conditions mises en place... Mais Dumbledore a raison : j'ai accepté bêtement, suivant stupidement les traditions sans réfléchir...

- Et ?

- Et les traditions ne sont bonnes que quand on les comprend... Pour moi, rien n'a changé : nous sommes toujours un couple Veela-compagnon et nous devons trouvé notre harmonie pour pouvoir vivre heureux tous les deux ensemble. »

Harry était impressionné. Après la colère du blond à la révélation de leur réelle condition, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il ferait preuve de tant de calme, de tant de maturité, de tant de lucidité...

« Tu n'es donc pas fâché contre moi ?

- Je n'ai jamais été fâché contre toi, Harry. Je savais que tu n'avais pas été mis au courant. Tu es incapable de tenir ce rôle dans une telle mascarade et de toute façon, tu aurais été contre le principe même... Non, tu es une victime comme moi... comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Je suis furieux après Dumbledore qui nous a tous mené en bateau ! Et pour notre bien soi-disant ! Oui, les résultats sont probants mais j'ai tout de même l'impression d'avoir été lésé dans ma liberté de choix. Je ne dis pas que la situation actuelle ne me convient pas ni que j'aurais préféré regretter des mauvais choix en échange de cette liberté mais tout de même... Jusqu'où pourrait aller les manipulations de cet homme et où s'arrêtent le coup de pouce et le choix imposé ?

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire... Mais n'est-ce pas ce qui fait toute la différence entre lui et Voldemort... Oui, Voldemort, Draco. Ce n'est pas un simple mot qui doit te faire peur. Dumbledore l'appelle même Tom et rien ne lui est arrivé.

- Tu lui fais entièrement confiance à ce vieux toqué, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je suis l'homme de Dumbledore... Il peut faire des erreurs. C'est un être humain mais toutes ses intentions sont bonnes !

- L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions...

- Dumbledore est une exception !

- Encore heureux ! Mais il mériterait tout de même un petit retour de bâton pour lui prouver qu'on ne joue pas impunément avec la vie d'autrui !

- Si tu veux une petite vengeance sans grande conséquence. J'en ai peut-être une... »

Harry exposa son idée à Draco.

« Pas mal du tout même si j'aurais voulu quelque chose de plus cuisant...

- Ce n'est qu'un pied-de-nez pas vraiment une vengeance. Pour quelque chose de plus sérieux, il faudra demander à père. Je crois qu'il est un peu remonté contre son mentor !

- Tu aurais fait un bon Serpentard, Harry !

- C'était le premier choix du Choixpeau ! Déclara le Gryffondor en riant, ne voulant plus de secret entre eux.

- Comment ? Mais que s'était-il passé ?

- On m'a dit que le meurtrier de mes parents venait de cette maison et un certain blond qui l'avait horripilé en insultant mon premier ami y avait été placé... Alors j'ai supplié le Choixpeau de me mettre ailleurs et il a cédé.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était possible... Déclara le Serpentard puis il ajouta doucement : Tu m'as détesté dès le premier jour, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment montré ton meilleur côté...

- Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas différents des autres élèves à Serpentard mais par contre, tout le monde cache ce qu'il pense derrière un masque pour ne pas être mis de côté...

- Comme les Mangemorts...

- Pardon ? S'exclama Draco.

- Oui, comme les Mangemorts ! J'ai l'impression que tous les disciples de Voldemort ne restent que par peur de se faire rejeter de tous et du coup d'être en danger de mort... Mais dès que l'un d'entre eux en a l'occasion, il trahit son Maître...

- Je n'avais pas vu cela ainsi mais je peux te dire que les buts de cette organisation était bien différents au début. J'ai discuté avec mon père et il est très déçu de la tournure des événements. Il prônait la suprématie des sorciers et se retrouver esclave d'un sang-mêlé plus royaliste que le roi n'était pas du tout dans ses projets d'avenir au moment de son allégeance...

- Si tous les Mangemorts pensaient ainsi nous aurions une solution toute trouvée à la fin de la guerre...

- Comment savoir ? Soupira le blond.

- On verra plus tard. Pour l'instant, allons nous reposer. Nous aurons les idées plus claires.

- Et le dîner ?

- Dobby se fera un plaisir de nous apporter un petit encas... »

Harry lui tendit la main que Draco saisit sans hésitation. Il l'entraina jusqu'au lit où ils s'allongèrent pour profiter d'un moment de calme bien mérité...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Le lendemain, à l'heure du petit-déjeuner...**_

Draco passa les portes en conquérant, suivi d'un Harry à l'air humble. Il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et s'installa à sa place, sans un regard pour son Veela qui s'assit à ses côtés.

Tout le monde fut surpris, Dumbledore le premier qui observa la scène un peu inquiet. La situation lui avait-elle échappé ? Son inquiétude redoubla lorsqu'il vit son petit protégé servir le petit-déjeuner à son compagnon pendant que celui-ci discutait avec ses amis l'air plus hautain que jamais. Harry mangea peu et la tête baissée, il semblait porter toute la misère du monde. Quelque chose avait déraillé dans son plan !

Severus haussa un sourcil puis cacha un sourire en coin. Son fils était encore plus Serpentard que son filleul et ce n'est pas lui qui irait vendre la mèche. Mais comment calmer le Gryffondor qui bouillonnait déjà à ses côtés ? Dumbledore venait d'annoncer le retour de professeur Labuis et sa collaboration avec le professeur Star...

« On ne peut faire confiance à un Malfoy ! Je te l'avais dit, Severus ! Ton filleul va lui faire payer toutes les cachoteries que "on" lui a faites ! »

Le Maître des Potions allait tenter de rassurer discrètement son compagnon quand il croisa un regard en contradiction totale avec ses paroles. Il avait lui aussi compris ! Les Gryffondors n'étaient pas aussi bêtes qu'il n'y paraissait et surtout beaucoup plus machiavéliques que leur réputation ne l'annonçait ! Il entra dans le jeu...

« Voyons, Kris... Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses...

- Harry va être très malheureux !

- Mais il sera vivant et en sécurité. N'est-ce pas là l'essentiel ? »

Son amour grommela le nez dans sa tasse de café. Severus jeta un coup d'œil discret au directeur : il était blême voir même légèrement verdâtre ! Bien joué les garçons !

...

La torture avait duré toute la matinée. Harry semblait malheureux comme les pierres et Draco était redevenu le Prince des Serpentards... Ils expliqueraient la situation à leurs amis plus tard, pour l'instant priorité à la vengeance.

Albus Dumbledore semblait observer la situation à chaque seconde, craignant pour son Survivant. Il semblait désespérément inquiet au grand plaisir des personnes qu'il avait manipulées. Severus espérait que l'homme si perspicace ne s'apercevrait pas trop tôt de la supercherie...

Mais ce fut sans compter l'intervention de la personne la plus improbable qui soit. De toute façon, les deux jeunes commençaient à s'habituer à ce monde sans dessus dessous où personne n'était ce qu'il semblait être...

Au déjeuner, à la surprise générale, Neville Londubat alla s'installer face à Harry au beau milieu des Serpentards, en déclarant.

« Je ne vais pas me priver de la présence de mon ami parce qu'il n'est pas assis à la table de sa maison ! »

Puis il entama son repas.

Harry et Draco essayaient désespérément de cacher leur hilarité devant cette inattendue anicroche dans leur plan. Les Gryffondors étaient admiratifs devant tant de courage et revoyaient leur jugement sur le jeune homme : il avait réellement sa place chez les Rouge et Or ! Quant aux Serpentards, ils étaient plus vexés qu'autre chose de ne pas avoir eu cette idée quand Draco se trouvait à la table de leurs ennemis...

Devant le silence des professeurs, ce geste déclencha plusieurs changements de place chez les autres élèves. Tout le monde alla s'installait au grès de leurs affinités...

Severus était surpris. Sirius était ravis. Mais tous deux étaient mécontents du sourire extatique du Directeur devant ce mélange des maisons. Pour la vengeance, ce serait pour une autre fois...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le lendemain soir...**_

Draco entendait à peine les paroles que récitait le Directeur. Il les avait déjà écoutées attentivement lors de la première cérémonie... Un simulacre de cérémonie ! Rien à avoir avec le moment intense qu'il vivait à présent... Toute son attention était sur le brun rayonnant de bonheur qui lui tenait les mains avec ferveur. Il était magnifique dans ses robes vert profond entièrement brodées d'argent qui mettaient ses yeux émeraude en valeur. Draco portaient des robes identiques mais de couleur anthracite et noir. Il faisait un couple magnifique...

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient exigé de tout préparer eux-mêmes. Ils y étaient arrivés en quelques heures grâce aux catalogues que Lucius avaient fournis à son fils en début d'année pour contourner les règles de Harry. Allongés sur le ventre, ils avaient passé un agréable moment à choisir les couleurs, les formes, les accessoires. Ils avaient beaucoup ri, ils s'étaient souvent embrassé, ils avaient peu réfléchi à l'avenir... même si celui-ci se profilait bien plus lumineux qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé quand la monstrueuse nouvelle était tombée. Ils repartaient sur des bases saines sans mensonge, sans cachoterie d'aucune sorte...

Les voilà, maintenant, à cette cérémonie, se dévorant du regard. On était loin du glacial et méfiant Gryffondor face au l'impassible et désespéré Serpentard. Ils prononcèrent leurs vœux avec l'hésitation mais la passion de deux amoureux. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore déclarés mais leurs actes et leurs regards en disaient plus que les mots...

Dumbledore conclut la cérémonie et indiqua aux deux jeunes hommes de s'embrasser... Ce fut Draco qui amorça le geste. Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de Harry. Tous deux retrouvèrent la même sensation que sous le saule pleureur... La même magie du moment... Le passage d'une aile de papillon... Harry, les yeux fermés, sentit une main chaude, maintenant familière, venir caresser sa joue...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Dans le bureau de Dumbledore dans un coin de la salle...  
**_

Evan ne put s'empêcher de laisser tomber son masque de froideur pour poser un regard attendri sur les deux jeunes hommes qui s'embrassaient comme si le reste du monde n'existait pas. Tant de tendresse, tant de passion, tant d'amour, dans un simple baiser le laisser rêveur...

Que n'aurait-il pas donner pour être à leur place avec l'homme de sa vie ? Mais il devait faire face à la triste réalité... Il ne réaliserait jamais son rêve : Fenrir était un être inaccessible pour le pauvre imbécile qu'il était. L'homme était puissant, intelligent, charismatique... Il était un mélange de deux créatures fabuleuses. De plus, son loup réclamait le compagnon qui lui était prédestiné et quand il le trouverait, il ferait la paix avec son côté Veela. Il prendrait son apparence normale et il serait, en plus de tout cela, séduisant... Et lui pauvre larve sans attrait, incapable ne serait-ce que d'attirer un instant son regard, comment pourrait-il rivaliser avec l'Élu ? Comment pourrait-il concurrencer un être, sûrement magnifique, destiné à être aimé par Fenrir Greyback ? Comment évincer un être, sûrement parfait, qui aurait été choisi par le destin pour rendre heureux un être aussi rare ?

Evan était fatigué d'avoir couru si longtemps après des chimères. Il était tant de faire une croix sur cet amour impossible...

...

Fenrir regardait son louveteau. Il ne ressentait aucun regret, aucune jalousie. Il avait pris la bonne décision. Il était heureux pour le jeune blond. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre et le baiser que Draco donnait à son compagnon Veela était emprunt de tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et le laissait rêveur...

Que n'aurait-il pas donner pour être à leur place avec l'homme de sa vie ? Mais il devait faire face à la triste réalité... Il soupira. Son loup réclamait son compagnon mais où le trouver ? Et Surtout comment le convaincre de passer le monstre en lui pour découvrir l'être assoiffé d'amour qu'il était ? Il n'avait aucun indice... Quoique... Dans ses rêves, il voyait un homme brun... C'était bien maigre.

Détournant son regard de la scène tendre, il le posa sur son ami près de lui. Il sursauta puis se figea : cette nuque balayait de cheveux bruns... Plusieurs scènes lui traversèrent l'esprit pêle-mêle : les paroles de Dumbledore, la curieuse réaction d'Andrew Rosier et surtout surtout l'incompréhensible réaction d'Evan : son admiration, son sacrifice, sa continuelle présence à ses côtés, ses regards gênés... Tout se mélangeait. Fenrir fronça les sourcils. Et si ? Tout devint tout d'un coup clair... Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête, aussi aveugle !

Déglutissant sa salive, il repensa à la froideur de l'homme pendant leur discussion la veille avant d'aller se coucher. Il lui avait exposer en long en large et en travers ses plans pour trouver le compagnon de ses rêves et il lui avait demandé toute son aide pour l'aider à le conquérir. Quelle hérésie ! Evan avait dû se sentir trahi. Merlin, cela avait dû être difficile pour lui ! D'abord, Draco puis ça ! Il comprenait mieux le cauchemar d'Evan la nuit même ! Pourrait-il encore rattraper une telle bêtise, un tel aveuglement ? Son loup lui hurlait que oui.

Avec lenteur, il tendit sa main et saisit délicatement celle d'Evan, attirant ainsi son attention... D'abord surpris, l'homme afficha un air si triste bien vite remplacé par un masque froid... Une telle froideur que le loup-garou en libéra brusquement sa main.

...

Evan fut surpris de sentir une main sur la sienne. Pourquoi Fenrir lui faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi avait-il si mal pour un geste si anodin ? C'était déjà si difficile... Il tenta de cacher son désespoir et chercha l'homme du regard. Il se figea : Fenrir avait les traits détendus, reposés, lui donnant un visage moins agressif... Les changements auraient-ils commencé ? Il posa sur lui un regard doux quelque peu hésitant. Aurait-il compris ses désirs ? Dommage... Il aurait tant voulu en profiter, se jeter dans ses bras et vivre la nuit d'amour passionné qu'il avait toujours imaginée... Mais il refusait de n'être qu'une passade. Il ne supporterait pas d'être évincé lorsque l'Élu sera là ! Jamais ! Il avait déjà tout perdu ! Il garderait au moins un peu d'amour propre, le peu qu'il restait...

« Evan...

- Non, Fenrir, s'il te plaît... » Sa voix se brisa.

La cérémonie était terminée. Les deux compagnons s'étaient éclipsés pour consommer leur lien. Il ne restait que les familles pour célébrer cette union enfin heureuse...

Evan baissa les yeux. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la cheminée comme un automate. Il prit et jeta de la poudre de cheminette, prononça avec difficulté "Square Grimmaud" et disparut. Personne n'avait réellement pris conscience du drame qui s'était déroulé. Personne ? Et si...

...

Remus qui surveillait constamment l'objet de ses plus profonds cauchemars fut perturbé par une scène aussi incroyable. Qu'y avait-il réellement entre ses deux-là ? Il avait eu l'impression que Rosier voulait accroché cette horreur à son tableau de chasse et que l'horreur en question le snobait avec une belle indifférence. Mais là, une toute autre vision des choses se fit dans son esprit. Essayant de faire abstraction de l'identité des deux protagonistes, il fit appel à toute la perspicacité qui faisait l'admiration de ses proches.

Rosier venait de planter Greyback qui apparemment avait tenté une approche. Attirer l'attention d'un Mangemort était difficile. Le masque continuel qu'ils portaient n'aider pas à ajuster des stratégies et il en savait quelque chose : Bella le lui avait prouvé ! Donc deux Mangemorts... La communication devait être quasi-impossible.

Remus réfléchissait en observant un Greyback toujours figé, les yeux dans le vague... Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela ! Rosier avait couru après lui sans arrivé à attirer son attention. Normal, il savait bien que les loups-garous étaient toujours incrédules face à une quelconque attention à leur égard... et il savait de quoi il parlait... Puis lui revinrent en mémoire les réactions de Rosier à Square Grimmaud : son attention envers "Ericka", son comportement agressif à la découverte de l'identité de la soi-disant femme, les petits soins qu'il prodiguait chaque jour à l'homme discrètement, ses regards admiratifs,... Il était amoureux ! Amoureux de Greyback ! Mais alors pourquoi ce départ précipité alors qu'il avait enfin l'attention de l'homme ? Pourquoi... Il était vrai que Greyback avait un comportement plus que bizarre depuis les révélations de Dumbledore : il était en chasse pour trouver et convaincre le pauvre erre qui serait son compagnon. Il l'avait sous son nez et il ne l'avait même pas remarqué ! Il était sûr que Greyback venait de se rendre compte de la situation... mais trop tard ! À force de demander à Rosier de l'aider dans ses recherches, de lui faire la liste de ce qu'il ferait pour convaincre l'homme qu'il lui était destiné de l'accepter, Greyback avait réussi à décourager son amoureux. Personne n'aimait être la cinquième roue du carosse ! Ce qui explique pourquoi le loup-garou venait de se faire jeter comme un mal propre !

Remus aurait dû se réjouir du malheur de l'homme. Il aurait pu même en rire. Un tel quiproquo ne se produisait tous les jours. Mais il ne resentait que de la pitié, voir de la peine... Cela ne le regardait pas. C'était leur problème. Qu'ils se débrouille ! Il détourna son regard de l'homme tétanisé pour le porter sur le reste de l'assemblé : Bella accrochée à son bras sirotait un simple jus de fruit, Sirius tenait Severus par la main, ils discutaient tous deux avec les Malfoy, Dumbledore... Dumbledore le regardait derrière ses lunettes avec un regard pétillant et un sourire hilare. Il sursauta. Il fallait se méfier de cet homme. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il mijotait... Il reprit son observation : l'ambiance était presque festive. Narcissa s'approcha d'eux.

« Remus... »

Remus ? Le monde avait bien changé !

« Je voulais, en tant que future tante, te féliciter la première de l'heureux événement que tu attends avec ma sœur. »

Le "Remus" rougit... Les deux femmes rirent discrètement à la gêne de l'homme.

« Merci, Narcissa... Je... Nous n'avons pas encore annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Tu dois te douter de la raison...

- Bientôt, je l'espère, nous pourrons vivre tranquillement comme bon nous semble. »

Remus ne se souvenait pas d'une telle douceur chez cette femme. Avait-elle toujours été ainsi ou... Ou quoi Moony ? Il posa son regard sur sa compagnon. Les personnes étaient bien complexes que "gentilles" et "méchantes". Chacun était un mélange des deux et parfois... souvent l'un l'emportait sur l'autre au grès des décisions prises... ou imposées. Son regard refit le tour des personnes présentes. Qui l'aurait cru ? Sirius et Severus, Bella et lui-même, Narcissa et Lucius, Draco et Harry, Fenrir et... Il s'entendit déclarer sans en avoir réellement conscience :

« Courir à la poursuite de pauvres enfants innocents pour les mordre, c'est facile mais par contre, aller retrouver l'amour de sa vie pour se faire pardonner, ça devient difficile ! Il faut avoir beaucoup de courage ! »

L'intervention fit sortir Fenrir de sa torpeur. Piqué au vif, il se précipita vers la cheminée pour rattraper l'homme qui devait sûrement se morfondre dans sa chambre. Il devait disiper le malentendu !

Remus baissa les yeux sur sa compagne qui le regardait avec admiration. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir aidé son pire ennemi dans sa vie amoureuse. Oui, le monde avait changé ! Puis il entendit un rire discret venir du bureau. Il se tourna pour voir un directeur confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, semblant très satisfait de la situation. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Le vieil homme n'avait pu prévoir une tirade que lui-même n'avait jamais pensé dire ! Albus Dumbledore lui fit un clin d'œil de connivence et porta son attention sur sa panière à bonbons...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Dans la chambre du Veela et du compagnon...**_

À peine arrivés, les deux jeunes compagnons se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

« Draco... Appela Harry un peu inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je vais être extrêmement doux et attentif. Et sans me vanter car ce n'est pas mon genre, je vais te montrer ce que plaisir veut dire. »

Cette phrase arracha un rire au jeune brun. Draco était... Draco !

« Tu pourras tester tout ce que je vais t'apprendre sur moi après... et je serai une victime particulièrement consentante...

- Tu ne comptes vraiment pas être le compagnon dominant ?

- Non, Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu dois avoir confiance en moi. Je suis ton compagnon, celui qui va te protéger au péril de sa vie, celui qui te rendra heureux et tu es le Veela, celui qui assouvira tous mes désirs, celui qui aimera quoique je fasse... Ce sont là les traditions mais...

- Mais ?

- Mais je ne veux pas suivre bêtement les traditions. Je me suis fait avoir une fois et cela ne se reproduira pas ! Finalement, je me fous des traditions ! Harry, je t'aime quoique tu sois ! Je l'ai su sous le saule pleureur ! Et ce que je veux savoir est tout simplement si tu partages mes sentiments...

- Je ne sais pas... Je me sens bien en ta présence. J'aime nos baisers, j'aime te toucher mais... Comment puis-je faire la différence entre les désirs du Veela et les miens ?

- Te sens-tu tiraillé par des impressions contradictoires ?

- Non, je suis un peu déboussolé par tout ce que nous venons d'apprendre mais je ne suis pas le seul... Fenrir n'a toujours pas encaissé. Laisse-moi un peu de temps j'ai besoin d'assimiler toutes les nouvelles informations... Je ne suis pas habitué aux traditions sorcières comme toi.

- Alors prends ton temps... Nous parlerons des us et coutumes sorcières un autre jour mais nous en avons une à accomplir cette nuit !

- Avec plaisir...

- Tu devras être très concentré car je vérifierai si tu les as bien apprises dès demain matin au réveil ! » Plaisanta le blond.

Harry sourit. Un amour sans commune mesure... Confiance absolue... Il s'avança vers son compagnon laissant glisser ses robes longues à terre. Il vit le blond déglutir. Il ne portait rien dessous, pas même des sous-vêtements...

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un Veela qui a envie d'assouvir le moindre désir de son compagnon ? »

Draco ne lui répondit pas. Il attira le corps svelte contre lui et prit les lèvres de son Veela avec avidité. Harry entrouvrit la bouche laissant cette langue envahissante explorer de son terrain favori. Pendant que les langues dansaient leur ballet, les mains n'étaient pas en reste. Celles de Draco glissaient sur la peau douce peau du brun pendant que celles de Harry s'acharnaient à essayer de se débarrasser des magnifiques robes du blonds devenues soudain très encombrantes...

Enfin débarrassé de cette barrière de tissu, le brun profita de la peau laiteuse du blond. Celui-ci interrompit le baiser pour passer à un autre jeu buccal : une descente de baisers le long du corps de son amant qu'il le mena droit à son deuxième terrain de jeu favori... Ou le premier ? Cela dépendait de son humeur...

Il souffla sur le gland provoquant une petite secousse du membre et un gémissement de son propriétaire. Il poussa Harry sur le lit et entreprit de lui montrer que l'expression souffler du chaud et du froid n'était pas quelque chose de si désagréable entre deux amants. La chaleur humide et chaude et le souffle sec et froid étaient une merveilleuse alternance que les gémissements du brun ne démentaient pas.

Draco laissa sa langue glisser le long du membre puis du périnée pour aller explorer un endroit encore vierge de toutes caresses. Harry se contracta. Le blond releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet du brun. Il lui sourit avec douceur mais assurance. Harry se détendit et reposa sa tête sur le lit... Confiance absolue... Draco reprit son activité. Le courage du Gryffondor fut récompensé : la sensation était fabuleuse, un mélange de douceur et de frissons d'anticipation pour ce qui s'annonçait...

Draco mêla ses doigts à la caresse humide. Doucement, il força l'entrée pendant que sa langue continuait l'exploration de chaque repli rosé. Harry ne ressentit rien au départ puis le doigt s'avança et bougea. C'était agréable mais sans plus. Un deuxième doigt vint... prêter main forte au premier. Un peu plus douloureux mais un peu plus agréable une fois détendu... Puis une sensation plus intense le fit sursauter. Draco massait un endroit qui arracha un cri au timide Gryffondor. Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à analyser ce qui lui arrivait. Tout ce qui importait était de continuer à ressentir cette étrange et agréable sensation. Le blond accéda à cette demande silencieuse et vint ajouter un troisième doigt. Le brun grimaça au départ puis rejeta la tête en arrière poussant de petits cris de plaisir qui mirent le feu aux reins du blond. Celui-ci continua son intime caresse. Harry devait être bien préparé pour ne pas ressentir une trop grande gêne... Mais contre toute attente, le Gryffondor impatient interrompit son mouvement et le saisit par les épaules pour l'attirer à lui.

« Plus ! Draco ! Je veux plus !

- Cela m'a l'air vital... Se moqua gentiment le Serpentard. Et un compagnon doit veiller à sauver son Veela en toute circonstance ! »

Harry lui sourit et vint frotter son bassin contre celui de Draco.

« Le compagnon a l'air d'avoir un grand désir à assouvir et le Veela se doit de les combler ! Ouiiiiii ! »

La plaisanterie était tombée à point nommé. Le blond avait profité de l'inattention du brun pour commencer sa lente pénétration. Le plus difficile était fait. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, Draco couvrant Harry de baisers pour détourner son attention de la douleur et de la laisser s'ajuster à son membre. Le brun ondula contre lui, lui donnant le signal. Il commença alors un geste vieux comme le monde... Des va et vient au plus profond de son amant... Accroché à ses épaules, Harry fit descendre ses mains sur le dos du blond qui laisseraient sûrement des marques rouges le lendemain.

Draco lui saisit une jambe et la posa sur son épaule, lui permettant une plus profonde pénétration. Cela n'eut pas l'air de gêné Harry qui montra sa satisfaction dans un long soupir heureux. Rassuré, le blond reprit ses va et vient avec encore plus d'entrain.

À chaque contact intime, Draco embrassait Harry qui lui murmurait des paroles tendres. Il laissa redescendre la jambe de son amant pour toucher plus de peau, pour plus de contacts, pour tenter de se fondre en lui... jusqu'à la jouissance qui leur arracha un long cri...

Essoufflé, Draco releva sa tête du cou où il s'était blotti. Il voulait voir le regard de son amant. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il était comblé mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique soit, Harry le réduisit au silence par un baiser et un :

« Je t'aime, Draco... »

**.  
**

**Deuxième partie :  
**

.

_**Dans une chambre d'invité dans la maison des Black...**_

Evan tournait en rond dans sa chambre, se morfondant...

Non ! Non ! Non, il ne serait pas une passade, un amusement en attendant que l'Élu daigne se présenter ! Celui-ci l'évincerait dans l'indifférence la plus totale et irait filer le parfait amour avec son loup-garou sous l'œil attendri de tous ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Mais... il ne pouvait pas à l'encontre de l'instinct de son amour ! Il ne ferait rien pour les empêcher de s'unir même si la simple idée lui donnait des envies de meurtres ! Il écumait de jalousie ! Mais c'était Fenrir... Fenrir qui avait tant souffert, tant était rejeté, tant était détesté...

L'homme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le loup-garou méritait de connaître le bonheur et tant pis si ce n'était pas avec lui ! Lui, il essayerait de survivre et avec l'aide de son fils, il tenterait de refermer cette blessure qui ne guérirait sans doute jamais… Il n'arrivait pas à se résigner. Il s'effondra sur le lit la tête dans ses mains…

Quelques coups légers à la porte le firent sursauter. Il sauta sur ses deux pieds mais ne répondit pas… Pourtant, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et Fenrir se glissa dans l'entre-bâillement. Evan se figea…

Le loup-garou ne savait par où commencer : s'excuser platement ? Expliquer son aveuglement ? Lui exposer ses sentiments ? Le laisser déverser sa colère ? Ce fut la gorge serrée qu'il s'approcha de l'homme qu'il avait blessé par son manque de sagacité. Il croisa son regard… Jamais il n'avait vu tant de souffrance dans les yeux d'une personne et Merlin savait qu'il en avait souffrir ! Comment pouvait-on torturer à ce point, jusqu'à la folie, sans s'en rendre compte ? Aucune explication ne semblait assez valable, assez solide pour apaiser une telle douleur…

Fenrir reprit son approche doucement, silencieusement,… Lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques centimètres de l'homme meurtri qui n'avait pas bougé, il se laissa glisser un genou à terre. Il saisit avec précaution les mains d'Evan et y enfouit son visage. Après quelques secondes, il retrouva un peu de courage et releva la tête pour plonger son regard plein de regrets dans les yeux hagards de l'homme qui se fermèrent aussitôt. Il souffla un simple :

« Pardon... »

Evan ne bougea pas. Ne rien espérer pour ne pas être déçu !

Fenrir se releva et prit le visage de l'homme en coupe entre ses deux mains. Il parsema les traits défaits de baisers légers répétant en une douce litanie "Pardon".

Evan ne bougeait toujours pas. Il n'osait y croire et lorsque les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux clos, le loup-garou prit chaque perle de chagrin et la but comme pour effacer son erreur. Au premier sanglot, Fenrir n'y tint plus. Il prit l'homme dans ses bras et le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les sanglots redoublèrent puis s'apaisèrent pour enfin se tairent. Fenrir caressait avec une grande délicatesse le dos et les cheveux de l'homme...

Était-ce encore un rêve ? Si c'était la réalité, avait-il vraiment vu le regard chargé de regrets et d'amour dans les yeux de son fantasme de toujours ? Que faire ?

Un dernier passage sur ses reins eut raison de ses sombres pensées. _Carpe diem !_ Il fallait qu'il profite de cet instant ! Tant pis si demain il était seul ! Tant pis, s'il se réveillait dans son lit pantelant et frustré !

Il releva sa tête qu'il avait posée sur la puissante épaule et dans un geste hésitant, il laissa ses lèvres glisser le long du cou, remonta jusqu'à la mâchoire et trouva les lèvres brûlantes. Celles-ci tremblaient d'excitation. Deux mains remontèrent sensuellement le dos d'Evan et vinrent se nicher au creux de sa nuque, les doigts enfouis dans sa chevelure brune... Une langue soyeuse passa la barrière de ses dents pour venir taquiner la sienne provoquant l'embrasement de son ventre et de ses reins...

Une main tira sur ses cheveux, lui renversa la tête en arrière et la langue qui avait abandonné sa bouche vint dessiner des arabesques humides sur son cou sensible. Evan haletait sous la douce torture incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux sensations merveilleuses que lui faisait découvrir le loup-garou. C'était merveilleux... C'était délicieux... et cela ne faisait que commencer...

Fenrir s'écarta un instant pour saisir sa baguette et lancer un "Collaporta" et un "Silencio"... Il reprit la bouche tremblante de l'homme dans un profond baiser et le serra de nouveau contre lui. Evan pouvait sentir l'énorme érection du loup-garou. Des scènes de son cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire, refroidissant quelque peu ses ardeurs. Devait-il prévenir son amour qu'il n'avait eu que des femmes dans sa vie ? Qu'il était vierge de toute expérience avec un homme... à part dans ses rêves...

Sentant son futur amant se tendre soudain, Fenrir arrêta son baiser. Apprivoiser l'homme... L'amener à lui faire confiance... Être prévenant... Être très doux pour cette première nuit...

Le loup-garou fit glisser doucement les lourdes robes noires déjà ouvertes. Le bruit de tissu froissé sur le sol augmenta son désir. Il défit lentement la chemise qui subit le même sort, laissant apparaître une peau pâle. L'homme s'empressa de la couvrir de baisers tendres. Une de ses mains s'aventura dans le pantalon d'Evan et dégagea son sexe pour le masser lentement, tirant des gémissement étouffés de son propriétaire. Accélérant le mouvement, Fenrir put lui tirer quelques petits cris de détresse. Il le sentait au bord de la jouissance. Il ralentit et calma la fièvre. Il voulait jouir en même temps que lui... Il le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au lit. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit disparaître le reste des vêtements...

À quatre pattes au-dessus de l'homme, Fenrir plongea son regard dans celui de son futur amant, cherchant le moindre refus de sa part... De l'hésitation, un peu de peur mais aucun rejet... Il se pencha pour prendre un téton entre ses lèvres. Il joua avec le petit bout de chair brune déjà érigé d'excitation. Evan perdit son souffle. Il sentit un doigt quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Il accepta et le suça avec sensualité sous le regard chargé de désir de l'homme qui s'attaquait à son autre téton. Un deuxième doigt puis un troisième vinrent rejoindre le premier. Une fois enduits de salive, ceux-ci descendirent se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son intimité. L'un d'eux entreprit de caresser l'anneau de chair doucement, provoquant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Evan puis il y plongea sans hésitation...

« Fenrir... » Laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle.

L'homme s'était tendu. Fenrir arrêta tout mouvement pour le laisser se détendre puis il reprit ses doux va et vient, allant toujours plus profondément jusqu'à...

« Fenrir !!! Fenrir !!! Fenrir !!! » Laissa échapper l'homme dans un cri en se cabrant.

Loin de l'arrêter, celui-ci n'eut plus d'hésitations, il le plaqua sur le lit et reprit fermement ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus puissants. Les petits cris d'Evan étaient étouffés par le baiser fougueux qu'il lui donnait. Quand le premier doigt fut rejoint par un deuxième qui s'enfonça en lui sans attendre, Evan se crispa. Il sentit alors une autre main venir flatter son sexe ce qui lui fit oublier toute souffrance même lorsque le troisième s'immisça en lui. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps et de lieu... Seuls comptaient la main qui le caressait et les doigts qui effleuraient un point de plaisir intense en lui...

Les doigts se retirèrent et la main guida le membre turgescent du loup-garou vers la délicate entrée... Fenrir prit appui sur un coude pour mieux voir l'expression de son amant. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal... Plus jamais... Lorsque l'extrémité de son sexe effleura son intimité, il sentit de nouveau une tension. Il se pencha pour embrasser délicatement les lèvres d'Evan qui s'étaient crispées puis se pencha et murmura à son oreille :

« Détends-toi... Je serai très doux. J'irai très lentement pour te laisser le temps de t'adapter... Si tu le désires, tu peux te mettre sur le ventre. La position atténuera la douleur...

- Non ! Je... Je veux te voir... » Répondit l'homme... hésitant mais passionné !

Fenrir sourit et déposa encore quelques baisers légers sur les lèvres pincées d'appréhension... Puis il commença une pénétration lente, contrôlée, attentive. Il y avait de la douleur bien sûr mais l'excitation de ce moment si attendu était telle qu'Evan agrippa fermement le dos de Fenrir pour accélérer l'intrusion. L'anneau céda et, dans un puissant râle, le loup-garou se retrouva profondément enfoncé dans son désormais compagnon.

Les deux hommes hors d'haleine prirent un instant pour se dévorer des yeux puis n'y tenant, Evan annonça qu'il était prêt d'un mouvement du bassin. De nouveau, Fenrir le couvrit de baisers et lui murmura des paroles tendres avant de se retirer pour replonger lui. Evan se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler son plaisir mais lorsque Fenrir commença ses délicats coups de reins, l'homme perdit tout contrôle et chaque mouvement lui faisait exprimer bruyamment son plaisir au grand bonheur du loup-garou qui accéléra la cadence.

« Fenrir ! Oui ! Fenrir ! Plus fort !!! » Supplia le brun.

Il n'y avait qu'à demander... Le loup-garou prit appui de ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Evan pour pouvoir accéder au désir de son amant... Disparu l'impassible Mangemort ! Disparu l'ami timide ! L'homme qui hurlait sous son joug irradiait de passion. Il protestait quand il ralentissait, il se tortillait pour avoir plus de frottements, il l'enserra plus fort de ses deux bras, ses doigts pétrissaient la chair couverte de poils pour l'approcher encore plus de lui. Il leva ses jambes qu'il croisa dans le dos de Fenrir. Celui-ci ayant moins d'ampleur pour ses mouvements se rabattit sur des à-coups secs qui, au vue des petits cris qu'il entendait, étaient du goût de son amant... Il changea d'angles plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'Evan se fige dans un grand cri silencieux. Là ! Fenrir recommença encore et encore à martyriser l'organe si sensible faisant perdre totalement pied à l'homme...

Evan nageait dans la félicité. Tout n'était plus que plaisir. Les baisers et le souffle de Fenrir contre son visage... Son sexe constamment excité par la friction des deux corps... Ce corps écrasé contre le sien qui tentait de se fondre en lui à chaque fois qu'il plongeait dans son intimité... comme s'il ne voulait plus faire qu'un !

Soudain, Fenrir se figea et plongea son regard redevenu jaune dans le sien. Le cœur d'Evan manqua plus d'un battement et un froid intense s'empara de lui. Encore un cauchemar ? Non ! Non ! Il ferma les yeux, attendant le réveil brutal et la solitude qui le laisserait prostré pendant des heures...

Mais rien ne vint... Des lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes et murmurèrent contre elles :

« Evan ? »

Celui-ci ouvrit pour découvrir le regard inquiet du loup-garou. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de couler.

« Evan, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Pourquoi t'étais-tu arrêté ? Vas-tu disparaître et me laisser seul avec mes rêves et mes cauchemars ? »

Fenrir prit conscience de la situation. Le cauchemar ! Et cela n'avait pas dû être le seul...

« Non, Evan... Le rassura-t-il entre deux baisers. Je voulais juste te dire que... »

Il hésita. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat singulier et Evan sut à ce moment-là que le loup était présent au plus proche de l'être humain qu'il le pouvait hors d'une pleine lune... et il le reconnaissait !

« Tu es mien maintenant et pour toujours ! » Tonna le loup d'une voix si rauque qu'elle fit frissonner l'homme sous lui.

Evan ne le lâcha pas du regard. Il exultait de bonheur. Il ressera son étreinte et avec assurance, il répondit :

« Oui, je suis tien maintenant et pour toujours ! »

Le loup reflua au fond de l'esprit de Fenrir, rassuré d'avoir été accepté par son compagnon. Le cœur d'Evan battait la chamade. Il n'y croyait pas. Il était LE compagnon ! Il était l'Élu ! La réalité avait dépassé ses rêves !

Fenrir secoua sa tête comme pour sortir d'une pensée profonde. Il croisa le regard d'Evan... Regard débordant d'amour, d'adoration,... Il semblait en extase. Comprenant, il sourit. L'union était désormais établie totalement. Il reprit ses mouvements de passion, toujours enserré par les bras et les jambes de son amant, Il sortait et s'enfonçait en lui mais avec une nouvelle impression : celle d'être chez lui...

Cris et halètements se mêlèrent dans un concerto d'une intense sensualité. Fenrir glissa une main entre leurs deux corps pour aller caresser le sexe d'Evan au rythme du mouvement de ses hanches. Celui-ci lui planta ses dents dans son épaule et ses ongles lacérèrent le dos qu'il agrippait, seul lien avec la réalité... La jouissance était proche... et lorsque Fenrir sentit les muscles se contracter convulsivement sur son sexe et son ventre inondé d'une douce chaleur humide, il se crispa jouissant au plus profond de son compagnon...

« Evaaaaaan ! »

Tout en sachant que cela n'était que le fruit de ses désirs, Evan eut l'impression de sentir un liquide brûlant se répandre dans ses entrailles... ou ne serait-ce que la sensation chaude de son prénom dans la bouche de son amour ? Il relâcha son étreinte et il se sentit basculer. Fenrir avait rouler sur le dos le gardant dans ses bras, au-dessus de lui. Tous deux reprenaient leur souffle dans le calme de cette post-jouissance. Le loup-garou lui caressait doucement le dos. Non pas avec ses ongles qui tenaient plus de griffes mais avec la pulpe de ses doigts... L'homme semblait receler des trésor de tendresse et de douceur qu'Evan n'aurait jamais imaginés... Il sourit contre le torse de l'homme : il avait toute la vie pour le découvrir...

Fenrir sentit son sexe s'échapper de son amant, le faisant gémir. Lui avait-il fait mal ? Il n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts mais il lui avait semblé que Evan les lui avait réclamés. Tout en continuant ses caresses, il demanda :

« As-tu mal ?

- Non... pas vraiment. Mais je pense que c'est quand j'essaierai de m'assoir que je serai fixé. » Répondit Evan essayant un trait d'humour pour rassurer le loup-garou... et lui-même ! Il sentit deux mains puissantes le saisir et l'allonger sur le ventre.

« Fenrir ?

- Shhhuuut, tu es mon compagnon et je dois veiller à ton bien être. »

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Evan se laissa faire. Il le sentit s'agenouiller derrière lui… Ses mains écartèrent ses fesses et il sentit un souffle chaud d'abord puis une langue douce commença à lécher gentiment son ouverture endolorie. Il sursauta. La langue humide l'effleurait doucement et un souffle frais venait rafraichir la peau inflammée. Il ne put retenir un soupir...

_"C'est mon compagnon et il prend soin de moi..."_

Quelle douce médication... Ses paupières se refermèrent doucement et il se laissa aller. Les "soins" prirent fin et les mains qui maintenaient ses fesses devinrent plus actives, malaxant ses muscles, remontant le long de son dos, massant de leurs pouces sa nuque...

_"C'est mon compagnon et il prend soin de moi..."_

Evan somnolait... Il eut encore conscience d'un corps qui vint le couvrir de sa douce chaleur et de quelques mots... mais peut-être était-il déjà en train de rêver ?

« Je t'aime, Evan... »

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Dans le bureau de Dumbledore...**_

.

Albus reprit un bonbon au citron. Aaaah, la fougue de la jeunesse !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

**_Dans la salle de réunions au QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix... Alias la cuisine de la maison des Black à Square Grimmaud ! _**

.

Albus pouffait dans son coin. Tous jetaient des regards noirs à Harry et Draco. Soit ! Ils étaient nombreux pour cette réunion mais delà à s'assoir les uns sur les autres ! Draco caressait son chaton, confortablement installé sur les genoux de son Veela.

Les Weasley, Hermione, Maugrey Fol'oeil et Remus observaient Harry, inquiets de le voir si admiratif devant le Serpentard...

Les Malfoy et Bellatrix observaient froidement, outré que Draco se laisse aller à une telle niaiserie et devant tout le monde...

Severus fusillait du regard un Sirius frétillant pour l'empêcher de faire de même !

Le blond croisa le regard réprobateur de son père. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour avoir le courage de lui tirer la langue de la façon la plus puérile qui soit ! Il regarda sa mère qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice... Il faudrait prévoir une discussion seul à seule pour qu'elle lui donne son point de vue personnel sur la condition de Compagnon. Son attention se reporta sur son parrain. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion mais il crut déceler une lueur moqueuse dans son regard.

« Mais qu'attendons-nous à la fin ? Explosa Alastor avec impatience.

- Deux nouveaux membres manquent, mon ami... Répondit calmement Albus.

- Qui ? Tout le monde est là et même ceux qui ne devraient pas ! Coupa le vieil Auror en jetant un regard mauvais à Bellatrix, faisant grogner Remus.

- Alastor... Le réprimanda le vieux directeur. »

Un léger coup retentit à la porte. Fenrir et Evan tentèrent de se glisser discrètement dans la pièce. Peine perdue !

« Eux ! Non mais Albus, il va y avoir plus de Mangemorts que de gens bien de cette pièce !

- Alastor ! Intervint cette fois Molly. Severus est quelqu'un de bien !

- Merci pour les autres... Murmura Draco à Harry qui gloussa s'attirant de nouveau des regards noirs.

- Alors si on ne peut se débarrasser de ses faux membres, peut-on au moins expulser le sac à puces ! » Reprit le vieil Auror décidément de mauvais poils !

Potty feula en direction de l'homme comme s'il avait compris l'injure.

« Oooh, Alastor ! Sirius est chez lui. Il fait ce qu'il veut ! » Intervint Severus d'une voix venimeuse.

Tous durent étouffer leur soudaine envie de rire pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres du propriétaire des lieux qui ne répondit rien mais bouda dans son coin. Ron trouva pour la première fois son professeur de potion très drôle. Il pouvait entrevoir l'homme qu'il pouvait être... Celui que Harry leur décrivait...

Severus jubilait. Il avait détendue quelque peu l'atmosphère... Et surtout, Sirius n'irait pas s'assoir sur les genoux cagneux du digne Maître des Potions qu'il était !

« Je parlais du chat ! Rétorqua le vieil Auror, seul à ne pas avoir compris la boutade.

- Potty a plus sa place ici que quiconque ! S'exclama Draco. Lui au moins, il a attrapé un espion de Voldemort ! »

Alastor vexé grogna et se tut.

« Ce chaton n'est pas dérangeant bien au contraire... Donc après avoir servi le thé, passons à l'ordre du jour... Ah avant... Evan...

- Oui ? Répondit le concerné sur ses gardes.

- Avez-vous bien dormi ? »

Evan prit une teinte rouge brique sous le regard malicieux du vieux directeur. Que savait-il ?

« B.. Bien... Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a semblé que vous auriez une bonne nouvelle à nous annoncer ? »

Mais comment ce vieux toqué pouvait-il savoir ?

Fenrir vola à son secours.

« Oui, Dumbledore ! Et vous tous ! Je vous annonce que j'ai trouvé mon compagnon en la personne d'Evan Rosier ! Aucune réflexion ! Je dirai simplement que nul n'est plus aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir ! Et... ma condition m'aveugle souvent sur les sentiments des autres...

- Félicitations, mes enfants ! Voilà qui est une bonne chose pour le camp de la lumière. Des sorciers unis sont des sorciers plus puissants. Seule l'amour vaincra ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel ! Il fallait qu'il la recase celle-là ! Après quelques regards amusés ou méprisants, la réunion reprit. Pendant qu'Albus exposait les nouvelles donnes, Fenrir croisa le regard de Remus...

Hochement de tête imperceptible de remerciements...

Acceptation silencieuse...

On ne pouvait leur en demander plus pour l'instant. Albus souriait pendant son discours, lui donnant un air encore plus excentrique... mais tout se passait comme il le voulait !

À l'énoncé de la liste d'Horcruxes trouvait par Fenrir, un silence pesant s'abattit... Ayant pris un peu d'assurance, ce fut Evan qui le brisa.

« Donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait sept Horcruxes qui le rendent quasi-invicible... Résuma Evan d'une voix blanche.

- Pas tout à fait... Il faut détruire les Horcruxes et là, il sera vulnérable... N'oublie tout de même pas que, même sans cela, Voldemort est un puissant sorcier... »

Qui pourrait l'oublier ?

Albus reprit.

« La bonne nouvelle est que deux sont déjà détruits et que j'en possède un qu'il faudra détruire...

- Lesquels ? Demanda Arthur.

- Le journal intime que Luicus a gentiment glissé dans le chaudron de Ginny Weasley a été détruit par Harry. »

Tout le monde put se délecter d'un Lucius Malfoy pivoine... surtout sa femme.

« Et ?

- Et Harry lui-même...

- Ô Merlin non !

- Pas d'affolement, mes enfants ! J'ai dit qu'il avait été détruit.

- Mais comment ? L'objet qui renferme un morceau d'âme ne peut survivre à la destruction de celui-ci ! Annonça Hermione sur d'elle.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais souvenez-vous : Harry est bel et bien mort... pendant quelques minutes ! » Déclara le vieil homme en se tournant vers les deux jeunes gens.

On put encore assister au phénomène rarissime d'un Malfoy mâle couleur écrevisse.

« Cet incident pendant la course poursuite sur vos balais aurait pu être un drame mais... Il semblerait que notre jeune Sauveur a encore eu la chance de son côté. j'aimerai bien voir la tête de ce cher Tom s'il apprenait que c'est son horcruxe qui a été sacrifié pour sauver Harry ! »

Albus riait sous cape sous les regards atterrés des personnes présentes. Comment pouvait-il rire d'une situation aussi dramatique ,

« Vous nous avez donné ceux qui ont été détruits. Il en reste donc cinq? Pouvez-vous nous révéler la liste de ces objets maléfiques ? Peut-être les avons nous déjà vus au manoir Riddle... Proposa Narcissa.

- Peut-être, effectivement... Il y a donc la bague d'Elvis Gaunt qui est en ma possession, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle, Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort. »

Ce nom faisait toujours frissonner même si tous commençaient à s'y habituer.

« Je possède la coupe de Poufsouffle dans mon coffre à Gringott. C'est le Lord qui me l'a confiée... Annonça avec excitation Bellatrix.

- Nous possédons le diadème de Serdaigle... Intervint Lucius. Draco l'a réccupéré dans la Salle sur Demande sur mon ordre. C'était une mission donnée par le Lord pour prouver sa fidélité...

- C'est réussi... Ricana Severus.

- Il ne nous en reste qu'un puisque Nagini est toujours avec son maître... Déclara le chef de l'Ordre satisfait de la tournure des événements.

- Je crois savoir où est le médaillon. » Dit une petite voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers Evan.

« Il est chez Dolorès Ombrage...

- Comment allons-nous pouvoir le récupérer chez cette mégère ? Soupira Arthur.

- Facile, elle en pince énormément pour moi. Je peux aller chez elle quand bon me semble. »

Grognements... Flatté de la jalousie du loup-garou, Evan ajouta avec un sourire.

« Et je peux m'en débarrasser tout aussi facilement. Cette femme a une peur bleue des créatures magiques... »

Gloussements de quelques élèves dans la salle...

Si personne n'avait été là, Albus serait monté sur la table pour danser un flamenco mais même pour lui, cela aurait semblé complètement fou.

« Excellent, mes enfants ! Excellent ! J'étais sûr que les liens que nous avons formés nous aideraient dans cette ultime bataille ! »

Même Alastor dut se résigner à penser qu'ils avaient bien de la chance d'avoir ces sales traitres de leurs côtés...

« Je vous propose donc de les apporter ici, ce soir pour s'en débarrasser. Seul Harry pourra le faire sans craindre que le morceau d'âme n'essaie de le détruire... Prêt, mon garçon ?

- Euuhh, oui... mais vous êtes sûr ?

- Oh oui ! »

Le directeur laissa le jeune homme à son scepticisme et se tourna vers Fenrir.

« Et toi, es-tu prêt pour le jugement de Fudge, demain ?

- Oui !

- Nous serons tous présents au cas où cela tournerait mal... Sauf vous Narcissa et Lucius, vous irez voir ce qui se passe à Little Angleton. Severus ? La potion était-elle prête ?

- Oui mais...

- Parfait ! Mes enfants, nous sommes sur le chemin de la victoire et le combat final est proche ! Harry, grâce à l'amour, tu vaincras cette créature qui n'a plus rien d'humain pas même le nom ! »

Harry se tortilla sous Draco.

« Comment vais-je pouvoir vaincre quelqu'un d'aussi puissant ? Je n'ai que l'amour en plus ? Je fais quoi ? Je m'avance vers lui et je lui déclare que je l'aime et qu'il fera un très gentil papy ? Je n'ai pas la puissance pour le tuer ! Et... et... je vais le tuer... tuer quelqu'un ! »

Il allait tué quelqu'un. Quand ce n'était q'une prophétie, cela le préoccupait juste mais là... Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire une chose aussi abjecte que d'ôter la vie...

« Chaque chose en son temps. Ne t'inquiète pas et fais-moi confiance. Chaque chose en son temps... » Le rassura le directeur.

Harry se détendit. Il avait une totale confiance en ce vieil homme, constata Severus avec... avec... avec quoi ? Lui aussi avait confiance en cet homme ! Donc avec consternation !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

**_Dans la salle de réunions au QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix... Le soir même..._**

La maison incartable, irrepérable... et surtout insonorisée ! Quelle aurait été la tête des Moldus... ou des sorciers, de voir des personnes que tout séparait faire couler à flots la bière-au-beurre et le firewhisky en hurlant leur joie ?

Les Horcruxes étaient détruits !

Un vent de folie, de liberté soufla sur les membres de cette réunion. Mais rien ! Absolument rien, ne devait sortir de cette maison ou être évoqué dans l'avenir ! Certains avaient tout de même une réputation à tenir !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

**_Au Manoir Riddle à Little Angleton...  
_**

Voldemort aussi exultait. Il avait enfin l'occasion ! La fin du Survivant était proche...

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Le lendemain, au Ministère dans le Magenmagot, grand cour de justice magique...**_

.

Amélia Bones, une des rares femmes au pouvoir dans le monde sorcier, présidait la séance. À sa droite se tenait Scrimgeour, chef des Aurors et à sa gauche Dolorès Ombrage, déléguée à l'application des lois sorcières. Elle avait déclaré la séance ouverte et s'en était suivi une longue plainte de Dumbledore expliquant les faits retenus contre Cornélius Fudge.

« Comment plaidez-vous Monsieur le Ministre ? Demanda Madame Bones.

- Non, coupable, Madame. » Répondit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

L'homme sournois jubilait. Il avait tellement de cartes en main qu'il allait enfin pouvoir rabattre le caquet de ce vieil imbécile qui lui volait constamment la gloire !

« Bien ! Passons aux témoins. Albus ?

- Je citerai Remus Lupin, Argus Rusard, Severus Snape, Evan Rosier, Ckris Labuis et bien sûr Ericka Frynberg elle-même...

- Je m'oppose, Madame.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Les témoins ne sont pas aptes à être entendus dans ce tribunal.

- Veuillez préciser...

- Monsieur Lupin est un loup-garou. Je refuse qu'une créature de la sorte me juge... »

Toussotement bien connu d'approbation... Grognements de l'intéressé qui n'arrangea pas les choses...

« Monsieur Rusard est un Cracmol à la solde de Dumbledore. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour le remercier de lui avoir donner du travail dans le monde sorcier. »

Murmures dans l'assemblée... Bougonnements du vieux concierge...

« Monsieur Snape, soi-disant espion pour l'Ordre est toujours en vie donc qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas un agent double ? »

Hochement approbateur du chef des Aurors... Regard glacial du Maître des Potions...

« Monsieur Rosier est un Mangemort ! Qu'il nous montre son bras et vous serez tous fixés ! »

Insultes de quelques membres... Tremblements du brun...

« Monsieur Labuis alias Sirius Black ! C'est un criminel dangereux, évadé d'Azkaban, ressuscité par magie noire dont l'utilisation est célèbre dans sa famille ! »

Exclamation de surprise et de peur... Regards de bête prise au piège de l'animagus...

« Et le plus beau pour la fin ! »

Sourire sadique de l'homme au chapeau rond. Il fit signe à la journaliste au fond de la salle qui écrivait frénétiquement tous les événements. Elle l'avait enfin son scoop qui la propulserait vers la gloire !

« Ericka Frynberg alias Fenrir Greyback sous polynectar ! Monstre sanguinaire qui terrorise la population par ses attaques sur de jeunes enfants ! »

Toutes les baguettes furent dégainées...

Blêmes les membres se sentaient piégés. Comment ce misérable avait pu savoir tout cela ? Leur plan tombait à l'eau et ils se retrouvaient dans une situation bien délicate. Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers Albus.

Le vieil homme semblait serein. Il se plaça au centre de la pièce.

« Du calme ! Du calme ! Baissez vos baguettes ! Personne n'est en danger... J'ai des explications, Amélia.

- Vous avez plutôt intérêt, Albus.

- Je rappelle à l'assemblée que les loups-garous sont des sorciers à part entière. Je vous prie donc de respecter les droits de Remus Lupin. Argus Rusard est entièrement maître de ses opinions et de ses actes mais vous n'avez que ma parole sur ce fait. Severus Snape, tout comme Evan Rosier sont des espions, membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Vous pourrez les interroger sous Veritaserum. Quant à Ckris Labuis, c'est effectivement Sirius Black, mais il ne pouvait venir sous sa réelle identité pour vous apporter la preuve de son innocence. Je l'ai ici ! Nous attendions la fin de ce procès pour entamer la procédure mais puisque nous en sommes là, la voici ! »

Albus jeta le rat aux pieds du greffier... Percy Weasley...

« Mais c'est mon rat ! Qu'a-t-il avoir avec cette histoire ? »

D'un coup de baguette, le rat prit forme humaine, sous les exclamations de surprise des membres de la cour de justice... Le cadavre de Peter Pettigrew que tout le monde croyait mort depuis longtemps !

« C'est lui qui a trahi James et Lily Potter ! C'est lui le coupable de la mort des douze Moldus, le 31 Octobre 1981 !

- Je vous fais confiance, Albus mais nous vérifierons tout cela précisément quand nous aurons clos le sujet de ce matin.

- Mais c'était mon intention de départ, ma chère !

- Et elle ?

- Je vous l'accorde aussi. C'est bien Fenrir Greyback mais il a bien été agressé par Cornélius Fudge quand celui-ci ne connaissait pas son identité... Il travaille aussi pour l'Ordre.

- La belle affaire ! Coupa le Premier Ministre. Dans quelques minutes, il nous annoncera que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même travaille pour l'Ordre pour sa propre perte !

- Cornélius... Je réponds de cet homme. De même, Harry Potter témoignera à sa faveur si les membres du conseil le désirent.

- Vous n'allez pas croire un petit menteur qui fait tout pour se faire valoir ! Qui a ressuscité son parrain avec de la magie noire ! C'est un futur Mage Noir, c'est pourquoi il veut tant se débarrasser de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ! Il veut sa place ! Regardez-le ! Il est entouré de Mangemorts et de criminels ! De plus, en tant que Veela, il est sous l'influence de son compagnon, Draco Malfoy ! Vous connaissez tous la soif de pouvoir de cette noble famille ! »

Fudge ricana à la pâleur de ses victimes. Lui aussi pouvait tout contrôler et avoir une longueur d'avance sur tous... Il ferait mieux que Dumbledore et il allait se débarrasser de tous ! Le Maître serait content de lui et il lui accorderait la place de Premier Ministre à vie !

Silence dans l'assemblée... Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Fudge accusait et Dumbledore devait se défendre ! Tous attendaient la contre-attaque de ce dernier...

« Mais qu'est-ce que cette ineptie, Cornélius ? Demanda Albus.

- J'ai préparé une boule de détection pour Veela. Rouge, c'est une Veela, vert, c'est un compagnon et bleu autre chose !

- Et ?

- Je vais vous prouver mes dires ! Monsieur Potter veuillez vous soumettre à ce test !

- Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? S'exclama violemment Alastor.

- Arrêtez votre paranoïa, Maugrey ! Vous parlez à Monsieur le Premier Ministre du Monde sorcier ! » Coupa le chef des Aurors.

Confiant le homme replet s'avança et tendit la sphère au Survivant. Celui-ci, blême, interrogea le vieux directeur du regard qui hocha la tête. Il saisit l'objet. Fudge le regardait sadiquement, un sourire à moitié dessiné sur ses lèvres... Sourire qu'il perdit, lorsque la sphère vira au vert !

« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Il arracha la sphère des mains de Potter et la mit dans celles de Malfoy qui se trouvait près de lui. Elle vira au rouge. Ce n'était pas possible ! Il était sûr de son information ! Sûr ! Quelle était ce subterfuge ? Dumbledore ! Il posa un regard chargé de haine sur la source de tous ses problèmes.

Les deux compagnons cachaient leur surprise avec un immense soulagement. Ils ne comprenaient pas le phénomène mais il était salvateur. Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers le vieux directeur.

Albus souriait aimablement.

« Tout le monde peut se tromper, Cornélius...

- Vous ! Vous ! Vous... »

L'homme était au bord de l'apoplexie. Albus ricana intérieurement : c'était lui le meilleur ! Et cette potion de changements d'auras qu'il avait fait faire à Severus était une petite merveille. Inconnue même d'un Maître tel que Severus, la potion resterait insoupçonnable ! Qu'il faisait bon tout prévoir et être le plus grand manipulateur de tous les temps !

« Voyons, mon ami. Soyez raisonnable et acceptez la justice millénaire des sorciers. Vous savez que vous n'aurez pas gain de cause alors soumettez-vous. »

Et en plus, il prenait cet air condescendant que Fudge détestait plus que tout au monde !

« Amelia ? Que décidez-vous ?

- Je ne peux prendre une aussi grave décision, seule. J'ai besoin de consulter les membres du conseil. Nous revenons dans quelques minutes. »

La femme se leva et fut suivie par tout le Magenmagot... Tous revinrent seulement quelques minutes plus tard...

« Bien. Nous avons décidé de procéder au jugement. Vos explications seront entièrement vérifiées à la fin de ce procès... »

Sourire de satisfaction d'Albus...

« Mais par contre, nous réfutons tout témoignage puisque les vérifications n'ont pas encore été faites... »

Sourire de satisfaction de Fudge...

« Monsieur le Premier Ministre, après l'énoncé des faits et en ne tenant pas compte des événements qui ont perturbé ce tribunal, veuillez donner votre version des faits.

- Mesdames, Messieurs, oui, j'ai un peu malmené cette soi-disant femme... Mais sachez que je l'ai fait pour le bien de tous ! J'ai reconnu Monsieur Rosier en tant que Mangemort et je pensais soutirer des informations en interrogeant sa catin !

- Vous avez tenté d'abuser de moi ! Hurla Fenrir à bout de patience.

- Pour moi, vous n'étiez qu'une fille de joie à la solde d'un monstre mais je vous assure que si j'avais su que c'était vous le plus monstrueux des deux, je n'aurais pas payé de ma personne pour obtenir des informations ! »

Il fallut l'intervention d'Evan et de Remus pour empêcher Ericka/Fenrir de se jeter sur l'immonde individu.

« Ce n'était donc pas une tentative de viol, Monsieur le Premier Ministre ? Demanda Amelia Bones.

- Bien sûr que non ! C'était une intimidation pour faire peur à une petite garce qui avait dû en voir d'autres et une fois déstabilisée, elle aurait répondu à mes questions. Je suis un gentilhomme, Madame. Jamais, je n'aurais de telles manières avec une vraie demoiselle... »

Rita Skiter au fond de la salle suspendit sa plume à papotte. Elle était écœurée par le culot de cet homme pervers au possible. Mais elle reprit son travail. Elle avait un article à écrire !

« Autre chose à ajouter ? Albus ? »

Le directeur se sentait pour une fois coincé. Il n'avait pas prévu cette tournure des événements. Il regarda les membres de l'Ordre. Tous étaient blêmes. Ils sentaient qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire tomber le Premier Ministre. Si seulement, il pouvait prouver qu'il était un Mangemort mais il ne pouvait porter une accusation directe...

« Bien dans ce cas, je ne peux rien retenir contre Cornélius Fudge. L'agression n'est qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances. »

Fudge était triomphant mais l'on sentait un silence pesant dans la salle. Amélia Bones reprit.

« Vous êtes déclaré non cou...

- Arrêtez ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le fond de la salle, vers la personne qui osait interrompre de nouveau ce procès. Rita Skiter, les poings serrés, la mâchoire tremblante, s'était levée. Au diable son article !

« Arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas qu'un simple concours de circonstances et Monsieur le Premier Ministre est loin d'être le gentilhomme qu'il prétend être ! Il... Il m'a violée !

- Que racontez-vous ma pauvre ? Vous avez perdu la tête. Vous vous êtes vous-même jetée dans mes bras pour avoir une place dans la Gazette. Et personne ne m'en voudra d'avoir accepté d'aider une fille un peu légère à obtenir une promotion canapé ! Je ne suis qu'un homme après tout... »

Rita était mortifiée. Il l'humiliait devant tous les membres de cette respectable assemblée.

« Non ! Je vous interdis de me...

- Tststs ! Vous avez crié autrement quand vous étiez sur mon bureau et ce n'est pas "non" que vous hurliez... Rétorqua l'homme de sa voix mielleuse, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je... »

Rita ne savait plus que dire. Trainée dans la boue, elle ne put retenir ses larmes de honte.

« Voyez... Un petit malentendu et des petites garces dans son genre rappliquent pour demander des comptes !

- Je ne pense pas, Cornélius... »

Dolorès Ombrage ? Harry, et il n'était pas le seul, en avait la mâchoire pendante.

« Cela ne vous a pas gêné de m'obliger à vous accorder certaines faveurs quand j'étais jeune... Siffla la femme d'une voix amère.

- Eh bien vous ne l'êtes plus ! Ce n'est pas une ancienne maîtresse frustrée d'avoir mal vieillie qui me portera préjudice ! »

Fudge était agacé et il commençait à s'énerver. Il n'y avait rien contre lui alors qu'elle se taise et qu'on en finisse !

« Vous étiez audacieuse et assoiffée de pouvoir. Et vous avez tout fait pour passer dans mon lit ! Souvenez-vous comment vous vous trémoussiez avec votre décolleté et votre petite jupe sous vos robes longues ! Les femmes pensent accéder au pouvoir qu'en passant sous et sur le bureau ! Qu'y puis-je ? »

Amélia Bones le regarda outrée. Aïe ! C'était une erreur !

« Certaines femmes sans réelles compétences bien évidemment, pas toutes ! »

Dolorès le regarda avec haine. Elle n'était qu'une petite stagiaire et lui était déjà le secrétaire de l'ancien Premier Ministre. Il avait abusé d'elle plusieurs fois et il l'avait faite taire en la menaçant de l'accuser de mœurs légères, chose impardonnable à l'époque... et même de nos jours... À chaque fois, elle s'était enfoncée un peu plus dans la dépression qui l'avait menée à s'empiffrer seule chez elle. Les conséquences sur son corps furent dramatiques mais l'avantage est qu'elle en avait dégoûté l'homme qui la laissa pour s'attaquer à une autre proie... Ce type l'avait détourné des hommes à jamais. Elle était devenue une femme aigrie, amère, à la santé fragile et seule... Trente ans plus tard, l'homme mettait sa menace à exécution. Les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs de son siège, elle avait les mâchoires serrées de rage. Il gagnait encore...

Fudge la toisait avec un regard méprisant. Personne n'osait intervenir dans ses règlements de compte déplacés qui n'avaient apparemment pas leur place en public dans une salle de tribunal !

« Reprenons et cette fois pas d'interruption. Le Magenmagot n'est pas le lieu où on lave son linge sale ! » Clama Fudge triomphant.

À contre-cœur, Amélia Bones dut reprendre la sentence. Elle sentait que le problème était plus profond mais les preuves n'étaient pas assez tangibles...

« Non au contraire lavons notre linge sale ! Coupa Percy Weasley. Vous m'avez muselé assez longtemps comme cela !

- Percy reste à ta place ou...

- Ou quoi ? Vous allez dire à ma famille que je vous sers d'encas entre deux petites secrétaires ! Eh bien, c'est fait ! Vous ne me soumettrez plus jamais à vos petits jeux pervers ! »

Percy chercha ses parents du regard. Oui, il avait honte mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Mais il ne croisa que le regard plein de tristesse de sa mère qui avait les deux mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas hurler et le regard plein de fierté de son père devant son courage de vrai Gryffondor ! Ils comprenaient maintenant le repli de leur enfant, son visage inexpressif, sa méfiance envers tous... Ils avaient pensé que leur fils avait changé par ambition mais c'était par crainte ! Quelle erreur de lui avoir tourné le dos à un moment si difficile ! Cet homme avait failli leur faire perdre leur enfant !

« Je vais vous arracher les yeux ! Je vais vous arracher les couilles ! Espèce de monstre ! Infâme pervers ! Lâchez-moi ! Laissez-moi le castrer ! »

Molly retenue par Arthur et Severus était folle de rage ! Fudge tremblait comme une feuille. Cette femme lui faisait encore plus peur que l'immonde loup-garou à ses côtés.

« Madame Bones, reprit Percy, je vous donnerai une liste complète des jeunes femmes et hommes qui ont été abusés par cet homme, mais elle ne sera pas exhaustive puisque je suis seulement au Ministère depuis X années !

- Merci, Monsieur Weasley. Je vous remercie pour votre courage. Mais je pense qu'une fois que le scandale aura éclaté, et je compte sur vous Madame Skiter,...

- Bien sûr Madame ! S'empressa de répondre la journaliste qui ne se tenait plus de joie : une vengeance et un article choc !

- Merci. Donc une fois que le scandale aura éclaté, les victimes viendront d'elles-mêmes témoigner... »

Les membres de Magenmagot regardaient maintenant leur futur-ex-Premier Ministre avec mépris. Mais comment avait pu servir si longtemps sans que personne ne se plaigne ? Il fallait revoir la communication et la confiance au Ministère.

Fudge était en pleine panique. Il était pris au piège. Albus le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Il fallait qu'il ait le dessus sur cet homme ! Qu'il lui fasse mal ! Qu'il l'humilie en public ! Il avait encore une issue de secours...

« Cornélius Fudge, vous êtes suspendu de vos fonctions en attendant de faire toute la lumière sur cette atroce affaire. Et je vous assure que je suis très déçue et je regrette d'avoir fait partie des personnes qui vous ont nommé à la tête de notre monde... Auror Tonks et Auror Shakelbolt, veuillez mettre Monsieur Fudge aux arrêts ! »

Les deux Aurors s'avancèrent et mirent des liens magiques sur l'homme qui transpirait la peur...

Les membres du Magenmagot commencèrent à quitter les lieux.

...

Dolorès Ombrage soupira : un poids de trente ans venait de s'enlever de ses épaules. Elle allait commencer une nouvelle vie. Elle allait passer la porte quand un petit toussotement l'arrêta. Qui se moquait d'elle ? Elle se retourna furieuse pour tomber sur le concierge de Poudlard. L'homme droit comme un i, bafouilla :

« Madame... Avez-vous besoin d'une escorte après ce moment difficile ? »

Abasourdie, elle observa le vieil homme, la cinquantaine mal conservée... comme elle. Et pourquoi ne pas commencer sa nouvelle vie maintenant ?

« Aimez-vous le thé et les chats ?

- J'adore le thé et mon animal de compagnie est une adorable chatte ! »

Dolorès lui sourit. Rusard lui tendit galamment un bras. Elle s'y accrocha.

« Merci de me proposer votre aide. Les hommes galants sont si rares de nos jours...

- La politesse se perd. Je vous assure. je vis dans une école et je vois bien le déclin des bonnes manières...

- Rien ne vaut un bon règlement suivi à la lettre !

- C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de répéter au directeur mais il est trop gentil, trop laxiste ! Moi, je voudrais... »

Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans le couloir...

...

Rita Skiter les regarda partir. Même ce vilain crapaud rose allait trouver chaussure à son pied. Elle soupira puis se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de désespérer, elle avait l'article de l'année... Non, l'article du siècle à écrire !

La journaliste pensait avoir été le seul témoin de la scène mais Remus et Bellatrix avait observé la scène mi-dégoûtés mi-amusés. L'homme se pencha sur sa compagne :

« Dis-moi, Rabastan est toujours célibataire ?

- Oui... »

Bellatrix croisa un regard malicieux. Non ! Si, il pensait bien à cela ! Elle éclata de rire. Après tout pourquoi pas ?

...

Pendant ce temps, Percy s'était avancé vers ses parents et ses frères qui l'accueillirent avec chaleur.

« Oh mon Percy pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

- J'avais trop honte la première fois, maman et après tout s'est envenimé. Je ne m'en sortais plus...

- Tout va s'arranger maintenant. » Le rassura son père.

Avec colère, tous regardèrent passer Fudge prisonnier entre les deux Aurors. L'homme d'abord défait sourit sadiquement. Harry Potter venait de prendre en main la sphère révélatrice de Veela entre ses mains. Il cria :

« La victoire est à nous ! »

Et sous les regards horrifiés, Harry Potter disparut...

Sirius sauta sur le petit homme et secouant, il hurla :

« Où l'avez-vous envoyé espèce de traître ?

- Là où tout va se régler ! Le Maître sera content et il viendra me sortir de là ! »

Fudge se mit à rire comme un fou. Severus lui agrippa le bras gauche et le dénuda. Tous hurlèrent d'horreur. La Marque des Ténèbres !

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Dans la Salle du Trône au Manoir Riddle...**_

Harry déboussolé arriva dans une salle lugubre...

« Bonjour, Harry ! C'est gentil de venir te livrer de toi même ! »

Le Survivant se retourna pour se trouver face à Voldemort et une dizaine de Mangemorts qui braquaient leurs baguettes sur lui...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 27**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :** Les réponses à vos questions sont pour la plupart dans la deuxième partie ! lol Je remercie : Nanyss84, Lunebleue, Mel, Anonyme, ..., Hypnos, Mel, Yanlua, Gwladys Evans, Princess Saeko, Ness, Eliz, Lyrie, Hermoni, Li-san, Lafolleorange, Anabana94, Tsuyu-san, Lilou, Lassary, Douce, Paprika Star !

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note : **C'est bientôt la fin ! Alors après ce très long chapitre (quinze mille mots ! Désolée pour ce qui aiment le court...), un petit encouragement ? Juste pour le fun car vous savez tous que Harry va s'en sortir puisque c'est un happy-end ! ;)

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! ;)

.


	28. Chapter 28 : Reconstruction

**.**

**ACCEPTATION**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte des tomes 6 et 7 et de beaucoup d'autres choses que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure… Tout est possible, nous sommes dans le monde des fanfictions !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

**Note 3 :** Les RAR aux anonymes sont en bas de pages... sauf pour ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs adresses e-mail...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dans les épisodes précédents :**

.

Après de curieux rêves, les parents de Draco lui révèlent qu'il est un Veela. Une potion de son parrain, Severus, fait successivement apparaître deux noms qui les figent tous d'horreur : Fenrir Greyback et Harry Potter… Au cours d'une réunion de Mangemorts, Voldemort découvre le nom du premier compagnon possible et il offre Draco au loup-garou. Crabbe et Goyle Seniors sauvent in extrémis le jeune Malfoy… Pendant le voyage dans le Poudlard Express, Draco croise un Harry Potter très changé, sûr de lui… On apprend que celui-ci ne vit plus chez les Dursley mais chez de mystérieux parents adoptifs…

Lorsque Harry apprend la situation, il réagit très mal et rejette Draco mais une discussion avec ses parents lui fait reconsidérer la situation. Il consent finalement avec des conditions inhumaines mais Draco accepte n'ayant pas de meilleure alternative. La cérémonie des liens sorciers se conclut par une "nuit de noces" plus que catastrophiques... Draco arrive à détourner toutes les règles discrètement...

Harry et Ron montent une équipe junior de Quidditch avec les premières années. Pendant ce temps, Hermione découvre ce que sont les petites annonces destinées à Draco et le dénonce à Harry. En faisant son mea culpa lors d'un travail imposé par Snape, elle se lie avec le Serpentard. Celui-ci adopte un petit chaton ébouriffé qu'il nomme Potty...

Draco sauve la jeune équipe de Quidditch et fait un massage bienfaiteur à Harry... Pour cela, Harry accepte la proposition de Hermione de lui accorder le droit de voir ses parents à la sortie au Prés-au-lard... Une attaque de Mangemorts provoque l'occasion pour Fenrir de faire sa déclaration à Draco...

Draco se fait kidnapper par Pettigrew pendant sa régression et se retrouve entre les mains de Voldemort. Fenrir le sauve au péril de sa vie... Le retour permet aux deux compagnons de se rapprocher...

À l'occasion du match de Quidditch des juniors, Evan prend contact avec l'Ordre du Phœnix pendant que Fenrir se retrouve seul avec Draco et lui explique qu'il le voit dorénavant comme son louveteau...

Fenrir se fait agresser par Fudge mais il est sauvé à temps par Remus. Mais il retombe avec Draco, dans un piège de Pettigrew qui tombe à l'eau car le loup en lui reconnait le louveteau...

Après maintes questions, Draco entrevoit l'horrible vérité et passe le bracelet de Veela à son soi-disant compagnon qui le reconnait comme un Veela. Albus Dumbledore explique à toute la vérité : Harry est un Veela et Draco son compagnon...

Lors d'une réunion de l'Ordre avec les anciens et nouveaux membres, Albus dévoile ses informations sur les Horcruxes. Grâce à un travail (et une chance incroyable ! lol), ceux-ci sont retrouvés et détruits sauf Nagini...

Lors du jugement de Fudge pour tentative de viol, on découvre que celui-ci n'en est pas à ses premiers méfaits. Il est comdamné mais au moment d'être emmené à Azkaban pour attendre la sentence finale, il prononce un mot de passe qui active un Portoloin. Harry disparaît du Ministère et se retrouve face à Voldemort et une dizaine de Mangemorts qui le menace de leurs baguettes...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Je publie mercredi comme d'habitude au lieu de plus tôt comme prévu... Mais j'ai eu du mal à finir. Je n'avais pas envie que cela soit la fin... *sniff***

**Note spéciale : MERCI à UNE LECTRICE ! ^^ Je suis touchée par tous tes messages et comme je ne peux t'écrire, j'ai trouvé ce moyen pour te rattraper : republier mon chapitre avec ce message spécial ! Merci encore ! ^^  
**

**.  
**

**Chapitre 28 : Reconstruction **

.

_**Au Ministère dans le Magenmagot, grande cour de justice magique...**_

« C'était un _Portoloin_ ! S'exclama Maugrey, en faisant les cents pas. Personne ne veut me croire quand je dis qu'il faut avoir une vigilance constante !

- Alastor, trêve de reproches ! Il nous faut une solution ! Harry doit être en danger ! »

Albus Dumbledore avait perdu son ton calme et ses yeux ne reflétaient que l'inquiétude, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la peur des personnes présentes. Le désespoir se lisait sur leur visage... même chez l'impassible Maître des Potions.

« Il faut aller le sauver ! Cria Molly.

- Mais où aller ? Nous ne savons où ce _Portoloin_ l'a conduit ! Répondit Arthur.

- Et cet vermine de Fudge a complètement perdu la boule ! Il n'arrête pas de ricaner en hurlant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va le couvrir de gloire pour lui avoir livré le Survivant ! Impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit de lui ! Constata Remus.

- C'est déjà un début... »

Tous se tournèrent vers Evan, le seul qui semblait calme.

« Il a raison... Surenchérit Bellatrix. Il a dit qu'il l'avait envoyé au Lord... Depuis l'évasion de Fenrir et d'Evan, le Maître contrôle lui-même toutes les allées et venues... Donc maintenant le seul lieu où l'on peut transplaner ou arriver en Portoloin au Manoir Riddle est la Salle du Trône.

- Et vous trouvez cela rassurant ? Demanda Sirius éberlué.

- Oui... On sait exactement où il est donc on peut réfléchir à un plan pour le sauver...

- S'il n'est pas déjà mort ! Coupa l'animagus affolé.

- Non, pas tout de suite... Intervint Albus. Tom a besoin de faire son spectacle, de se délecter de sa victoire, de profiter de la souffrance de celui qu'il considère comme son unique obstacle vers la conquête du monde... Cela nous donne un répit.

- Nous sommes rassurés, Albus, IL ne va pas tuer Harry, il va juste le torturer ! Siffla le sarcastique Maître des Potions.

- Que proposez-vous, Directeur ? » Demanda Ron qui était entré avec Hermione dans la salle du Magenmagot à la fin du procès pour voir avec horreur son meilleur ami disparaître.

- Une attaque générale du repère de ce monstre, maintenant et qu'on en finisse ! Déclara Fenrir qui avait retrouvé sa forme normale et ses vêtements.

- Je suis d'accord avec lui pour une fois ! Confirma Alastor, d'un hochement de tête satisfait vers le loup-garou.

- Trop risqué ! Voldemort risque de nous repérer et de tuer Harry avant que l'on brise les barrières de protections... Précisa le chef de l'Ordre, un visage sérieux comme jamais on ne lui avait vu.

- La Mangemorte a confirmé que l'on pouvait transplaner dans la Salle où se terre cette raclure !

- Bellatrix, Alastor ! Bellatrix ! Nous ne connaissons pas la configuration des lieux. Le temps de se repérer, beaucoup d'entre nous serons morts.

- La Mangemorte a une idée... Siffla Bellatrix en fusillant le vieil Auror du regard. Je propose d'y aller en éclaireur. Je fais comme si je rapportais les événements au Lord, j'analyse la situation et je fais tomber les barrières...

- Tu n'auras pas assez de temps... Le Lord risque de se douter de quelque chose et il te tuera sans hésitation ! Intervint Severus. Je propose d'amener Fenrir comme prisonnier ce qui te laissera plus de temps et tu auras déjà un allier sur place !

- Bonne idée. Son attention sera détourné par ma présence. Affirma Fenrir, content de prendre par à l'action en première ligne.

- Je t'accompagne alors ! Imposa Evan en agrippant le bras de son compagnon. Deux prisonniers justifieront une deuxième personne en escorte ! N'est-ce pas, Severus ?

- Ouiiii... Souffla le Maître des Potions avec un regard à vous glacer l'enfer. Nous serons quatre et avec Harry, Narcissa et Lucius, cela fera sept !

- Alors je vous accompagne aussi ! »

C'était Draco... Il était resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, s'en voulant profondément de n'avoir pas su protéger son Veela, de lui avoir tendu cette maudite sphère, objet de son malheur !

« C'est trop dangereux, Draco...

- Severus... Vous m'avez tous reproché de m 'être laissé porté par les évènements, par mon éducation... Eh bien là, je prends la décision de montrer mes convictions et de prendre totalement part à cette guerre ! En bon compagnon, je dois protéger mon Veela ! En amoureux fou, je dois voler au secours de mon amour ! Je viens avec vous en tant que prisonnier. Voldemort... Oui, j'ai dit Voldemort, voudra sûrement s'amuser à me torturer pour blesser Harry. Cela donnera du temps supplémentaire... »

Avec stupéfaction, il vit dans les regards de tous de l'admiration. Severus était fier de son filleul. C'était ça le courage ! Mais il semblait n'avoir aucune peur... Là, c'était de l'inconscience !

« Donc vous serez sept sur place... Résuma Hermione.

- Non, les pères de Vincent et Grégory sont du côté de mon père. Ils ont entièrement confiance en lui et ils le suivront dans ses décisions, quelqu'elles soient !

- Donc vous serez neuf...

- Peut-être même plus... Mon beau-frère n'est pas spécialement en admiration face au Lord depuis qu'il a tué son frère. » Ajouta Bellatrix, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Remus vint immédiatement la réconforter. Severus prit la suite.

« Si nous arrivons à montrer notre supériorité, nous pouvons aussi compter sur la défection d'Avery qui est le souffre douleur du Lord... À mon avis, il ne reste que parce qu'il est piégé par la Marque...

- Comme beaucoup, Severus... Ajouta Evan.

- Oui, exactement... Ce ne sont que des suppositions mais Nott doit rester par peur pour son fils et Mulciber pour sa femme... Alecto et Amycus Carrow tremblent à chaque fois l'un pour l'autre de peur de subir le même sort que les Lestrange. Il ne reste que Rookwood et Dolohov, je ne sais pas mais ce sont des Serpentards. Si le vent tourne, ils prendront la perche qu'on leur tendra ! Pour ceux que l'on ne connait, ils ne seront certainement pas au Manoir. On décidera de leur sort plus tard !

- Quel optimisme Severus ! S'exclama ravi Dumbledore.

- C'est la fin, Albus. Nous sommes obligés de laisser tomber les masques. Ce sera tout... ou rien !

- Moi, j'ai bonne espoir. Tout a changé. Les alliances ont changé. Le Maître est tellement fou qu'il s'est éloigné des convictions de départ de son organisation. Notre préoccupation première est devenue : rester en vie ! Tout le monde surveille tout le monde pour éviter d'être le prochain sacrifié et, dans ce climat de terreur, chacun trahirait n'importe qui pour cela.

- Donc rien n'est sûr... Murmura Hermione. Dommage nous étions passé de dix contre dix à dix-neuf contre un !

- Le plan semble un peu plus réalisable... Souffla Arthur. Et nous nous serons tous à l'extérieur, attendant l'abaissement des barrières.

- Est-ce la bataille finale ? Demanda Ron d'une voix blanche comme son teint où ne se voyait presque plus ses tâches de rousseur.

- Oui, mon petit... C'est sûrement notre dernière bataille... quelque soit l'issue... »

.

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

.

_**Dans la Salle du trône au Manoir Riddle...**_

_**.  
**_

Harry fixait la scène avec stupéfaction. Il était tombé dans un piège. Fudge, cet... Non, restons polis ! L'immonde Fudge avait transformé la sphère en _Portoloin_ ! Et le voici, seul face à son pire ennemi. Quelque chose remua contre son torse. Il baissa les yeux pour tomber sur deux yeux verts sur une petite tête ensommeillée et mal coiffée : Potty ! Il l'avait oublié avec l'enchainement des événements. Draco lui avait confié pour qu'ils fassent la paix et il l'avait caché contre son torse, dans ses robes longues. Bravo ! Donc rectification : il était seul avec un chaton face à Voldmort et onze Mangemorts. Inutile de paniquer, n'est ce pas ? Même dans ses cauchemars les plus horribles, il n'avait pas imaginé une situation aussi catastrophique ! Au moins, l'animal ne bougeait pas...

Silencieusement, il fixa Voldemort avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

« Eh bien... Eh bien... Tu as enfin compris la supériorité du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry. Déclara l'ersatz d'humain avec un ton pompeux en se calant confortablement sur son trône.

- Sûrement... Mais Salazar Serpentard est mort depuis longtemps donc cela ne m'engage à rien... »

Voldemort plissa dangereusement ses yeux. Soit ! Énervé ce cinglé n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher.

« On verra si tu feras toujours de l'esprit quand tu te tordras de douleur sous mes _Crucios_ ! »

La voix était si froide que le Survivant sentit l'atmosphère se charger de peur... En observant bien, il crut voir, de l'autre côté des baguettes, des mains trembler.

« Tu n'es rien, Harry. Tu n'es qu'une erreur de parcours qui a bénéficié d'un heureux concours de circonstances... »

Viens vivre chez les Dursley et tu verras l'heureux concours de circonstances !

« Tu n'as rien d'un héros ! Tu es trop jeune, trop petit, trop malingre, trop faible,... »

Et lui trop bavard !

Harry observait les Mangemorts pendant le monologue d'insultes de la vil créature... Dans les yeux des Mangemorts, seule partie visible, il pouvait voir de la peur. Ils étaient onze autour de leur Maître et lui était seul. Pourquoi avoir peur de lui ? Un mouvement sur le sol attira son attention : Nagini passait entre les disciples du Lord les scrutant de ses yeux froids. Ils n'avaient pas peur de lui mais de cette terrifiante créature dont ils tentaient d'ignorer les effleurements. Figés telles des statues, ils attendaient la fin du discours de leur Maître qui mènerait la mort du Survivant sauf s'IL voulait s'amuser à le torturer un peu avant...

«... Tu ne dois ta célébrité qu'à moi et au stupide sacrifice de ta mère... »

Cela allait, Harry avait encore un peu de temps puisque Voldemort s'était lancé dans sa biographie.

« ...Blablabla... Errance... Blablabla... Moi, descendant du grand Serpentard... Blablabla... Magie noire... »

Harry cherchait une solution, un indice, une vague idée, n'importe quoi pour se tirer de ce très mauvais pas. Il réfléchit à tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit mais la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était cette phrase stupide : "Tu as une arme que Voldemort ne possède pas ! Tu as l'amour !" Facile à dire ! Ce n'était pas lui la crevette qui se retrouvait cerné d'immenses tueurs face au pire psychopathe qui soit ! Maudit sois-tu vieil homme ! Comment s'en sortir maintenant ? Il s'avançait vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il l'embrassait en lui disant "je t'aime jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ! Il pourrait juste tuer de rire quelques Mangemorts avant d'être étranglé par les propres mains du psychopathe !

_"Une arme que Voldemort ne possède pas ! Tu as l'amour !" _ Quelle ineptie !

_"Une arme que Voldemort ne possède pas ! Tu as l'amour !" _Bien jolie phrase mais d'une inutilité profonde en ce moment critique...

« ...Blablabla... Résurrection... Blablabla... Victoire totale... Blablabla... »

Soudain...

Cinq silhouettes apparurent devant lui, trois furent jetées à terre et deux s'agenouillèrent.

« Maître, nous avons un cadeau pour vous ! Annonça Bellatrix avec un rire fou.

- Un triple cadeau, Maître ! Ajouta Severus en ricanant. »

Voldemort arrêta son discours et observa les nouveaux venus. Un frisson de joie parcourut son corps décharné.

« Fenrir, Evan et même Draco ! Je commençais à douter de vos capacités, fidèles Mangemorts ! »

Et merci, c'est un coup de maître, non ?

« Vous ne serez pas punis, ce soir ! »

Quelle récompense !

« Merci, Maître... »

La tête baissée, les mains liées magiquement dans le dos, les trois prisonniers agenouillés ne répondaient pas...

« C'est fantastique ! Je vais avoir ma victoire écrasante sur toutes ses vermines ! »

L'homme éclata d'un rire mauvais. Bellatrix tenta d'expliquer la capture des traîtres.

« Maître, nous les avons capturés au péril de notre vie à la fin du procès lorsqu'ils étaient encore perturbés et donc...

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas ! Va donc rejoindre les autres et fais ce que les femmes ont de mieux à faire : se taire ! »

Bellatrix s'empressa d'obéir, cachant ses poings serrés de rage dans ses robes longues.

Harry s'était précipité sur Draco et l'aidait à se relever. Quand il plongea son regard dans celui de son compagnon, l'angoisse laissa place à la ruse... Potty sortit pour sauter sur les épaules de son maître et lui lécher le visage.

« Comme c'est touchant ! Quelle belle scène de tendresse ! Se moqua Le Lord.

- N'emploie pas des mots dont tu ne connais pas le sens, Tom Riddle alias Voldemort ! » Lança Draco avec insolence.

Tremblements de tous... Voldemort se leva.

« Comment oses-tu, moins que rien ?

- Je suis un Malfoy et les Malfoy ont tous les droits ! » Clama le blond, menton levé, debout à côté de son Veela.

Tremblements d'effroi des Mangemorts... Frissons de fierté des Malfoy... Tremblements de rage de Voldemort... Calme de Harry...

« Eh bien c'est ce que nous allons vérifier ! Crabbe et Goyle immobilisaient Fenrir et Evan ! Severus retiens Harry ! Je m'occupe personnellement de ce petit insolent... _Crucio_ ! »

Sous les regards horrifiés, Draco tomba sur le sol, pris d'atroces convulsions. Voldemort exultait : il allait s'amuser un peu avant de les éliminer tous !

Harry se débattit, tentant de s'extirper des bras de son père. Il savait que celui-ci devait maintenir les apparences mais là ! Là ! Il était déchiré par la douleur de son compagnon. Il leva la tête pour supplier son père de le laisser aller l'aider mais son regard l'en dissuada. Une mise en scène ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait valoir une telle torture ? Il continua à se débattre pour la forme et tentait de calmer le Veela fou de douleur en lui...

De son côté, Bellatrix commença une longue incantation pour faire tomber les barrières qu'elle ponctuait de ricanements pour donner le change. Quelques minutes ! S'il vous plaît, Merlin, Il ne fallait que quelques minutes !

Près d'elle, Narcissa avait compris cette mascarade. Elle se décala de quelques centimètres pour dissimuler ce que faisait sa sœur. La main sur la poitrine, elle paraissait, même avec son masque, souffrir pour son fils.

Un cri de surprise retentit. Non, il ne provenait pas de Draco mais de... Voldemort ! Une boule de poils hirsutes lacéraient furieusement le bas des robes longues du Lord ! Celui-ci attrapa l'animal par la peau du coup et ricana :

« Mais c'est gentil, Harry, d'avoir apporté un encas pour ma chère Nagini ! Elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de cette pauvre chose comme je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de toi ! »

Et il jeta le chaton à Nagini qui s'était approchée bien trop près de Bellatrix. Attirée par la proie, le serpent interrompit son observation pour s'approcher de son futur minuscule repas. Le chaton feulait comme une panthère mais comment pouvait-on impressionner un animal si grand quand on était si petit ?

Voldemort reprit ses joyeuses activités faisant profiter maintenant Fenrir et Evan de ses jeux cruels.

Potty reculait patte par patte. Nagini se figea et tourna, suspicieusement, sa tête vers la femme qui marmonnait. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère. L'intelligente bête venait de comprendre les traîtres intentions de cette femelle. Elle sortit sa langue pour siffler un avertissement à son maître mais l'organe se retrouva brusquement clouer au sol. Furieuse, Nagini baissa son regard froid pour voir deux griffes plantées dans sa langue. Le petit animal avait les yeux brillants de satisfaction et tout en continuant à défier l'énorme serpent du regard, il sectionna l'organe avec les griffes de son autre pattes.

Nagini se mit à se tortiller de douleur, attirant l'attention de son maître.

« Nagini ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Qu'a fait cette insignifiante créature à mon animal ? » Tonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Personne n'osa répondre.

Severus croisa le regard de Bellatrix. Elle avait fini. Il se pencha vers Harry et lui murmura :

« À toi... »

Le Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier. Il fit mine d'échapper au Maître des Potions. Il saisit sa baguette et avant que quiconque ne fasse un geste, il jeta un sort mortel à l'animal qui tortillait de douleur. Voldemort figé regardait l'animal inerte sur le sol puis son visage se déforma de haine. Il saisit sa baguette et lança un Avada à Harry. Celui-ci contre-attaqua.

Entre les deux baguettes, les deux sorts mortels formèrent un lien d'énergie. Un _Priori Incantatum_ ! Comme la dernière fois, dans le cimetière...

Dumbledore lui avait expliqué la raison...

_"__Quand deux baguettes sont opposées en duel et qu'elles contiennent la même substance magique du même animal, il se produit le sort "Priori Incantatem" qui affiche une séquence des derniers sorts émis par l'une des baguettes. L'effet produit oblige la baguette à émettre une image fantomatique du dernier sort émis. Les images peuvent être détruites par la formule _Deletrius_. __Quelle baguette affichera sa séquence dépend de la volonté des deux sorciers impliqués._

L'immense boule d'énergie formée était en équilibre entre les deux sorciers. Soudain une petite boule se dirigea vers Voldemort faisant gagner un de terrain au mage noir. Celui-ci ricana de triomphant. Une forme torturée s'échappa de la sphère d'énergie... Une forme représentant une souffrance intense, une douleur sombre... Sûrement un sort de _Crucio_...

Baguettes toujours menaçantes, les Mangemorts tremblèrent ne sachant que faire...

Une autre sphère d'énergie s'échappant et se dirigea vers Voldemort. Harry perdit encore un peu de terrain et de confiance en soi. Comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Il n'avait pas de Portoloin ! Il n'y avait pas le fantôme de ses parents !

Tétanisés, les nouveaux membres de l'Ordre tremblèrent ne sachant que faire...

Une autre sphère... Une autre victoire de Voldemort... Une forme torturée... Encore un _Crucio_ ! Dans les derniers sorts jetés, celui-ci devait être le plus courant.

Harry ne savait que faire. Il était en train de perdre. Le monstre était bien plus puissant que lui. Il avait plus de volonté de vaincre. C'était le moment crucial, le moment ou jamais de finir cette guerre et il n'avait pas l'avantage ! Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre ! Tant de gens comptaient sur lui ! Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre ! Désespéré, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas le tuer ! Sa main trembla et il perdit encore un peu de terrain à la plus grande joie de Voldemort. Que devait-il faire ? Il était seul, seul avec un seul avantage :

_"Une arme que Voldemort ne possède pas ! Tu as l'amour !" _

Il allait perdre ! Que pouvait-il faire avec si peu ? Il se sentait petit, faible comme dans le discours de son ennemi !

_"Une arme que Voldemort ne possède pas ! Tu as l'amour !" _

Et ?

Il soupira de désespoir. Il tenta de croiser un regard familier pour un soutien. Mais tous ceux qui auraient pu l'encourager se trouver derrière lui. Il ne croisa que des regards de Mangemorts. Non, ils n'étaient pas vides ! Non, ils n'étaient pas froids ! Harry y lut de la peur, de l'incertitude, de l'hésitation... Derrière les masques, il y avait des personnes.

Deux autres sphères se dirigèrent de nouveau vers un Seigneur des Ténèbres exultant mais cette fois, deux ombres apparurent : les fantômes de MacNair et de Rodolphus Lestrange ! Ceux-ci vinrent se placer près de Harry, lui portant un regard bien veillant Le Survivant fronça les sourcils.

_"Une arme que Voldemort ne possède pas ! Tu as l'amour !" _

Et ?

_"Une arme que Voldemort ne possède pas ! Tu as l'amour !" _C'était sûr que ce taré psychopathe ne devait pas distribuer des preuves d'amour tous les jours. Il avait vu comment il traité ses disciples avec son père et sa marraine. C'était horrible pour eux et il aurait tant voulu les libérer de cet esclavage ! Son amour, il ne voulait pas s'en servir comme arme ! Il voulait le garder pour les personnes qui lui étaient proches, qu'il aimaient et qui l'aimaient ! Pas une once ne méritait d'être consacré à ce type qui ne savait distribuer que la mort et d'infâmes tortures même à ses fidèles serviteurs !

Harry sursauta. Tout tourna dans sa tête à une vitesse folle. Mais qui disait qu'il devait le tuer avec de l'amour ? Il devait utiliser ce sentiment pour faire basculer ce duel à mort. Il leva les yeux est croisa le regard de Rodolphus : des yeux ni vide, ni haineux mais plein de compréhension. Harry en était interloqué. Il se redressa. Et si c'était...

« Ce qui te perdra c'est l'amour ! » Clama-t-il soudain, bien conscient du ridicule de la situation.

Le Lord éclata de rire.

« Tu vas me tuer avec un sort d'amour Harry !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne possèdes pas cette arme car tu n'as plus d'amour à donner contrairement à tous. C'est ce qui fait de toi une exception !

- Merci du compliment s'enorgueillit le mage noir.

- Ce n'en était pas un ! Tu as oublié l'amour d'un père pour son fils, tu as oublié l'amour d'un homme pour son frère, tu as oublié l'amour d'une femme pour son mari... Il a certes différentes formes d'amour mais tu n'en connais aucune. Tu ne t'aimes même pas toi-même au point de n'accorder aucune importance à ton âme que tu as déchiré, à ton corps que tu as dénaturé. »

Tressaillements parmi les Mangemorts. Harry avait visé juste. Il comprenait ! Il comprenait enfin ce qu'il devait faire de cet avantage qu'il croyait si dérisoire !

Soudain, un sort vert vint rejoindre le sien. Draco ! Draco avait réussi à passer la barrière et l'avait rejoint, leur faisant gagné une infime parcelle de terrain.

« Mangemorts ! C'est le moment ou jamais ! Voulez-vous toute votre vie être asservi par ce monstre ou voulez-vous saisir la seule chance que l'on vous propose de retrouver votre liberté, votre fierté de sorciers, votre orgueil de sang-pur ! »

La barrière s'affaiblit et Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Evan, Fenrir et enfin Bellatrix vinrent rejoindre les deux jeunes hommes faisant enfin basculer l'avantage en leur faveur ! Les Mangemorts étaient éberlués. Que devaient-ils faire ? La proposition était tentante mais les habitudes étaient tenances et la menace toujours omniprésente... Mais c'était là la porte de sortie dont ils avaient toujours rêvés !

« Mangemorts ! Je vous ordonne de me rejoindre ! Immédiatement, chiens ! » Ordonna Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Expression mal choisie... Ce fut le déclencheur. Tous sans exception dans un même élan rejoignirent le groupe de rebelles, humains et fantomes.

« Vous me paierez tous très cher cette trahison !

- Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion, Tom. Tous tes Horcruxes ont été détruits et tu vas mourir ! »

Voldemort blêmit et Harry se sentit soutenu, entouré, encouragé... Il se sentait maintenant la force de le faire ! Oui, l'amour était une arme puissante ! Elle permettait d'allier des forces pour un résultat incroyable.

L'immense se sphère d'énergie bascula vers Voldemort. Ils avaient enfin l'avantage ! Les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent à ce moment-là et prêtèrent main forte. La sphère se dirigea droit sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui disparut un regard d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

Le silence... Le silence non pas pesant mais apaisant...

« J'avais raison : l'amour a vaincu ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Le vieil homme ne changerait jamais ! Mais ce qui était agaçant, c'est qu'il avait raison comme toujours !

« On a gagné ? Demanda innocemment Evan.

- J'espère que oui car si c'est ça l'enfer, une éternité avec vous, c'est pire que je ne l'imaginais ! » Rétorqua le Maître des Potions.

.

_**Fin du Chapitre 28**_

**.  
**

**ÉPILOGUE**

**.**

_**Quelques secondes après la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres...**_ _**Dans la Salle du trône au Manoir Riddle... **_

**.**

La scène était figée comme si le moindre geste risquait de mettre en péril cette ère de paix qui semblait s'annoncer... Personne n'arrivait à y croire. Le plus terrible des mages noirs depuis des siècles et des siècles aurait-il disparu ? Juste ainsi ?

Harry baissa sa baguette. Avait-il réellement gagné ? Avait-il mis fin à cette guerre ? Était-il un assassin ? Était-il libre ? Une seule certitude : il était perdu...

Des ombres près de lui se déplacèrent. Les deux fantômes commençaient à disparaître. Leur aide avait été précieux, leur mort avait été vengée, ils étaient libres de reposer en paix. Le corps spectral de MacNair disparut rapidement mais avant que celui de Rodolphus ne s'évanouisse, il s'avança vers Bellatrix. Les larmes aux yeux, celle-ci regardait son défunt mari avec joie mais appréhension. L'homme, maintenant à peine visible, posa sur elle un regard intense. Un de ses doigts fantomatiques sembla se poser sur les lèvres pleines de vie dans un geste d'une tendresse infinie... Même mort, il l'aimait encore. Sans plus de retenue, les larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la femme. Elle aussi l'aimait encore : il aurait toujours la même place dans son cœur... Le doigt descendit lentement pour effleurer son ventre. Remus frissonna près de sa nouvelle compagne n'osant intervenir dans ce moment si intime. Rodolphus porta son regard sur le loup-garou... Mais loin d'être menaçant, le fantôme semblait faire une demande silencieuse que le nouveau compagnon de sa femme sembla comprendre :

« Je prendrai soin d'elle. Je l'aimerai, je la chérirai et je la soutiendrai le restant de sa vie. Je le jure... » Souffla Remus, la gorge serrée d'émotion, pour cet homme qu'il avait pensé sans cœur comme tous les Mangemorts...

Le fantôme rassuré reporta son attention sur Bellatrix. On ne percevait plus que la moitié du buste de Rodolphus. Ses lèvres remuèrent pour prononcer un silencieux "Je t'aime" et il disparut...

Bellatrix s'effondra dans les bras de Remus. Rodolphus l'aimait tant qu'il lui avait donné la bénédiction qui apaisa sa conscience pour continuer sa vie avec un autre homme.

Beaucoup avait regardé la scène avec étonnement et émotion. Même Tonks ne pouvait plus en vouloir à cette femme qui lui avait volé son béguin de jeunesse....

Là, était l'erreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres : ne pas avoir tenu compte de l'amour de chacun. Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas des enfants de chœur mais ils n'étaient pas non plus des pantins sans âme et sans cœur et s'ils détestaient et méprisaient beaucoup de monde, surtout les Moldus, ils n'en aimaient pas moins leurs proches. Voldemort avait oublié cela. Ne ressentant plus ce sentiment depuis longtemps, il n'avait su l'utiliser à son profit...

Harry avait enfin compris le sens de la phrase de son vieux directeur... à temps... juste à temps... Mais le sauvetage du monde in extrémis n'était-il pas l'apanage du héros comme le long discours était l'erreur fatale du méchant ? Il avait réussi à mettre tout le monde de son côté, à unir des personnes différentes comme ce satané Choixpeau s'acharnait à le chanter chaque début d'année. Il ne devait pas parler que des élèves mais de tous... Tous ceux qui avaient contribué à tuer ce monstre. Personne ne saurait quel sort avait été fatal au Lord Noir... Peut-être plusieurs en même temps... Peut-être réellement tous ! Qui pouvait savoir ? Le cœur un peu plus léger, Harry se tourna vers Draco qui venait de lui prendre la main :

« Nous sommes libres ! » Annonça le blond en le prenant dans ses bras, Potty sautant joyeusement d'une épaule à l'autre.

Ce fut soudain l'explosion de joie : cris, pleurs, embrassades,... parmi les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les Mangemorts restaient hébétés au milieu du groupe en liesse, tiraillés entre le soulagement et l'appréhension. Qu'allaient-ils devenir, maintenant ?

Ce fut Dumbledore qui vint à leur aide. Pour être bienveillant ou pour être bien placé pour influencer leurs vies futures ? Qui pouvait le savoir avec la personnalité de ce vieil excentrique ?

« Oui, nous sommes tous libres ! Profitons de ce moment de joie sans arrière pensée ! Nous commencerons à reconstruire le monde sorcier dans la paix et la joie après avoir fêté dûment cette victoire... avec la participation de tous !

- Cela veut dire que nous n'allons pas être arrêtés et condamnés pour les actes que nous avons commis avec le Lord ? Demanda avec suspicion la sœur Carrow.

- Vous avez fait le bon choix qui a permis la fin heureuse de cette guerre. Cela joue fortement en votre faveur.

- Mais, Albus... Intervint Alastor outré.

- Non ! Écoutez-moi tous, mesdames, messieurs ! Si nous voulons reconstruire réellement un monde où nous pourrons tous vivre en harmonie, il faudra enterrer nos vieilles rancœurs aussi profondes soient-elles, aussi justifiées soient-elles !

- Cela veut dire que nous ne serons réellement pas condamnés pour Azkaban ? Demanda Rabastan Lestrange, incrédule.

- Non... Je pense que je pourrais vous aider à expier vos fautes, en vous trouvant deux-trois petites choses à faire... » Proposa gentiment le vieil homme d'une voix douce mais avec des yeux brillants de malice.

On entendit murmurer dans la salle sur un ton sarcastique.

« Je vous conseille de choisir Azkaban. C'est moins risqué.

- M'enfin, Severus. Si Albus leur donne une chance de se racheter, laisse-les la saisir. Chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de son compagnon.

- Tu ne sais pas quel être machiavélique se cache derrière cet air débonnaire et... » Tenta de répondre discrètement le Maître des Potions.

Puis il s'arrêta net en croisant le regard sadique de son amour.

« Oh que si, je le sais... Oh que si... »

Severus reporta son attention sur ses anciens "collègues". Après tout, il n'était que justice qu'ils en bavent un peu. C'était trop facile de retourner sa veste au dernier moment... Soit ! Judicieux moment et judicieux choix... Mais un peu de "Dumbledories" dans leur vie serait une excellente rédemption ! Il ricana.

« Tu as raison. Pour une fois, ce sera chacun son tour et pas chacun Mon tour ! »

Les Mangemorts se regardèrent. Dumbledore continua.

« Je vous assure de retrouver un avenir au sein du monde sorcier...

- Tu as entendu qu'il n'a pas dit "une liberté"... Murmura Severus à Sirius.

- ...un rôle bénéfique dans la reconstruction de ce monde...

- Il n'a pas dit non plus un rôle qui allait leur plaire...

- ...et je suis sûr que vous mettrez toute votre énergie dans cette reconstruction...

- Et le pire dans l'histoire est que non seulement ils vont se faire avoir mais qu'en plus ils le sauront et qu'ils lui en seront tout de même reconnaissants !

- Expérience personnelle, mon amour ? Se moqua Sirius.

- Nous sommes tous passés par là... » Rétorqua le Maître des Potions sur un ton qu'il voulait froid et amer mais qui se révéla admiratif.

Dumbledore se tourna vers les deux "pas si discrets bavards".

« Severus, mon enfant, tu te feras un plaisir de répondre à leurs diverses questions sur la reconversion des Mangemorts...

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Il y a Bella, Lucius, Fenrir, Evan !

- Balance... Murmura-t-on lâchement.

- Mais mon cher, tu as le plus d'expériences dans le domaine et... ta pédagogie et ta patience de professeur te permettra de gérer la chose...

- Oh les pauvres ! Osa lâcher un rouquin mais il ne savait lequel.

- Il a l'ouïe fine, le vieux toqué. Chuchota l'animagus canin.

- Et Sirius, ce fera un plaisir de vous aider.

- Mais je n'ai jamais été un Mangemort ! S'indigna l'homme.

- Tu n'es toujours pas innocenté donc le parcours sera le même ! » Déclara le vieux directeur avec un grand sourire.

Deux qui arrêteront leurs bavardages moqueurs pendant ses discours !

« Mais Dumbledore, même si tous ceux présents acceptent, il n'en sera pas de même avec la population ! Fit remarquer Avery.

- Qui vous dit qu'elle saura qui était Mangemort ?

- Il y avait des Mangemorts subalternes qui n'étaient pas dignes de participer aux réunions importantes... Précisa Dolohov.

- Il faudra nous en donner la liste et nous leur proposerons le même marché.

- Et s'ils nous dénoncent avant ? Demanda Nott en déglutissant, sachant qu'une seule certitude et son fils serait sûrement lynché avant même de sortir de Poudlard.

- Et alors quelle preuve auront-ils ? Demanda le vieux directeur en riant doucement.

- Mais la Marque ! Répondit Mulciber en secouant la tête, dépité d'avoir à faire confiance à ce demeuré trop confiant.

- Quelle marque ? »

Intrigué par le ton de cette question, tous d'un même geste relevèrent leurs manches gauches : rien ! La Marque avait disparu avec son propriétaire ! Comment le vieux toqué avait-il pu le savoir ?

Inutile, n'est-ce pas, de leur préciser que Albus Dumbledore avait vécu avec Gellert Grindelwald, mage noir qui avait longuement travaillé sur ce sort maléfique qu'il rêvait de mettre en place... sans succès.

Tous se posaient des questions. Pourraient-ils accepter les autres ? Pourraient-ils pardonnaient tant d'infamies ?

Alastor Maugrey était effaré.

« De toute façon, Cornélius Fudge s'arrangera pour nous faire tomber. Il était l'un des nôtres et maintenant qu'il ne reste aucune preuve, il va pouvoir garder sa place et nous faire accuser ! Se plaignit Avery.

- Je ne pense pas. Il a été démasqué et démis de ses fonctions et il croupit en ce moment au fond d'une cellule. »

L'ex-Mangemort soupira de soulagement et Dumbledore reprit :

« La place est donc vacante et nous organiserons de vraies élections pour choisir notre futur Premier Ministre. Je suis sûr que parmi vous certains voudrons se présenter... ou certaines, n'est-ce pas Bellatrix ? »

Celle-ci sursauta.

« Moi mais je suis... une femme. Il n'y a jamais eu de Premier Ministre femme !

- Eh bien, ce sera un délicieux changement. Vous seriez parfaite pour changer l'état d'esprit poussiéreux qui règne sur notre monde. Vous défendrez à merveille les lois sorcières tout en faisant avancer les droits des femmes, des créatures magiques...

- Je défendrai même les Sang-de-bourbe et les sous-espèces !

- Bellatrix ! Il faudra veiller à choisir votre vocabulaire...

- Excusez-moi, Maître. je voulais dire des sorciers nés Moldus et des Moldus...

- Ma chère enfant, le "Maître" était en trop... Quoique... Je me vois bien en Maître absolu, forçant tout le monde à s'aimer et à manger des bonbons au citron ! Répondit le vieux directeur d'un ton rêveur.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il fait déjà quand on met les pieds dans son bureau... Siffla une voix perfide.

- Severus, t'ai-je dit que Sirius pouvait définitivement garder le poste de professeur de DCFM ? »

Quel coup bas ! Cette nouvelle ère de paix ne changerait pas la fourberie de cet homme !

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

_**Quelques heures après la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres...**_ _**Dans la Grande Salle à Poudlard... **_

**.**

Tout le monde fut rapatrié à Poudlard. C'était l'heure du dîner. Les élèves se posèrent beaucoup de questions en voyant arriver tout ce monde surtout les enfants de Mangemorts qui tremblaient pour leurs parents... surtout Théodore dont le père était présent. Que faisait-il, là ? Était-il prisonnier ?

Dumbledore prit sa place habituelle.

« Mes chers enfants, je veux que vous soyez les premiers à apprendre la formidable nouvelle : Voldemort est mort ! »

Après un silence de surprise, les élèves et les professeurs éclatèrent de joie. Laissant quelques minutes à cette exultation, le directeur donna la parole à Bellatrix... Autant la mettre dans le rôle de dirigeante dès à prèsent :

« Oui, nous allons entrer dans une ère de paix. Tout va changer ! Nous sommes là pour commencer la reconstruction de notre monde. Vous allez pouvoir grandir et vivre tranquillement ! »

Tout le monde applaudit, même si quelques élèves se demandaient encore ce qui étaient advenus de leurs parents Mangemorts...

Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Neville. Lui aussi applaudissait et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Que savait-il exactement ? Il avait bien reconnu le bourreau de ses parents et il paraissait n'en avoir que faire... Le jeune homme avait dû en savoir plus qu'il n'y paraissait des événements de cet été.

Le dîner se déroula comme toujours mais l'ambiance était totalement différente : il y avait un parfum de liberté qui rendait les personnes euphoriques...

Les "invités" dinèrent à la table des professeurs, agrandie pour l'occasion, puis ils suivirent le directeur vers son bureau.

Fenrir tenait la main d'Evan. Ils étaient libres de vivre tous deux au grand jour sans risque... Enfin presque !

« Père...

- Andrew ? Ne devrais-tu pas rester avec tes camarades ?

- Si mais je voulais te dire que j'étais fier de toi et que j'étais ravi de voir que tout s'est arrangé.

- Oui, nous avons gagné et nous sommes libres ! Déclara Evan avec fierté.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas de cela dont je parlais... Répliqua le jeune garçon en observant la main de son père dans celle de Fenrir.

- Ah... Je...

- Il est curieux de voir comme tu perds tes mots quand il s'agit de beau-papa. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement, en regardant le loup-garou.

« J'espère que vous allez officialiser avant de faire picota picoti.

- Andrew ! » S'offusqua Evan pivoine avec son amant qui avait pris une couleur assortie.

Fenrir était gêné par l'attitude insolente de son futur beau-fils mais pas autant que par la phrase qui trottait dans sa tête.

« Ce sera sûrement pour les vacances de Noël... Tenta l'homme en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amour encore plus gêné maintenant.

- Je pourrais être le garçon d'honneur ?

- Ce que tu voudras...

- Et cela se passera avant ou après la fête foraine ? Demanda le garçon innocemment.

- Quelle fête foraine ? Coupa Evan.

- Non, ce n'est rien... Je t'expliquerai plus tard... Quant à toi, tu as intérêt à avoir des bonnes notes sinon...

- Il n'y aura aucun soucis là-dessus ! » S'esclaffa le Serpentard en partant rejoindre ses camarades.

Non, il n'avait pas oublié ! Ce que les gamins pouvaient être tenaces ! Fenrir n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver dans une aussi mauvaise situation...

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

_**Quelques jours après la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres...**_ _**Dans la Salle de Bal du Manoir Malfoy... **_

**.**

Dumbledore souriait aux deux nouveaux couples qu'il venait de lier lors d'une magnifique cérémonie au Manoir Malfoy : Remus et Bellatrix puis Fenrir et Evan... C'était magnifique de commencer cette nouvelle ère par deux mariages déjà féconds. Le vieil homme était au courant depuis un petit moment pour la grossesse de Bellatrix mais pour Fenrir... Il fallait avouer qu'il avait été surpris. Il n'avait pas imaginé que l'Alpha céderait sa place au Veela pour pouvoir obtenir une descendance. Le réservé Evan cachait bien son jeu, le coquin. Mais il adorait ce genre de pied-de-nez du destin.

Tous étaient là pour les féliciter : leurs proches, Harry et Draco, Sirius et Severus, Narcissa et Lucius, les Weasley, Tonks,... et beaucoup d'autres mais le plus surprenant était Alastor Maugrey. L'homme s'était découvert des affinités avec le loup-garou. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Les jeunes mariés ouvraient leurs cadeaux... Tiens, ils ouvraient les siens. Remus apprécierait sûrement le clin d'œil fait à sa femme avec la descente de lit faite en vraie fausse fourrure de loup-garou, symbole de leur premier échange "amical", cet été. Le couple éclata de rire et se tournèrent vers lui pour le remercier.

Il n'en fut pas de même avec Fenrir et Evan. Sirius tentait de savoir pourquoi le fait de leur offrir les meubles de l'ancienne chambre d'ami qu'avait occupée Evan leur ferait tant plaisir. Severus, observant leur gêne et leur teint rouge vif, entraina son compagnon à l'écart pour une explication discrète, tout en jetant des coups d'œil suspicieux au vieux directeur.

Dumbledore pouffa de rire à la vue d'un Sirius de la même couleur que ses anciens "invités". Lui qui avait eu peur de s'ennuyer en tant de paix, il était rassuré ! Il lui restait encore beaucoup de petites choses à manipuler... Pardon, à mettre en place pour le bien de tous !

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

_**Quelques dizaines de jours après la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres...**_ _**Dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard... **_

**.**

Dumbledore relisait l'article dont le sujet faisait la Une de la Gazette :

" Élection de notre nouveau Premier Ministre : Bellatrix Lupin remporte les suffrages haut la main !"

Il se cala confortablement dans son siège, dégusta un bonbon au citron et relut l'article...

La campagne politique avait été menée en main de Maître par une personne qu'il n'attendait pas : Hermione Granger ! Elle avait su convaincre Bellatrix qu'elle pouvait continuer ses études et s'occuper de sa campagne. Et quoi de mieux qu'une femme pour s'occuper de son image ? Dernier argument qu'avait avancé la sournoise Gryffondor : l'amie Moldue du Sauveur à ses côtés gagnerait la confiance de beaucoup de gens et surtout de ceux qui étaient issues du même monde qu'elle ! Hermione fit mouche et Bellatrix l'engagea, lui promettant un poste d'assistante de Premier Ministre dès sa sortie de Poudlard si elle arrivait à la faire élire. La Gryffondor mit tout en œuvre pour accomplir cet exploit. Elle alla jusqu'à faire alliance avec Dolorès Ombrage pour connaître tous les rouages du Ministère et avec Rita Skiter pour leur servir de porte-parole via la Gazette ! Cette collaboration improbable porta ses fruits et Bellatrix fut élue au premier tour avec plus de quatre-vingt pour cent des voix. Du jamais vu !

Dumbledore reporta son attention sur l'article : il était signé Rita Lestrange. Il sourit : les liens se resserraient entre les sorciers... Il décida d'aller dans le Grand Hall pour vérifier si Fenrir avait réussi à décrocher le tableau...

...

Planté dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard, Dumbledore riait... Non, le loup-garou n'y était pas arrivé. Les sorts de glu perpétuelle étaient plutôt tenaces !

Tentant de se calmer, il releva la tête de nouveau et son rire repartit de plus belle. Que les temps de paix étaient drôles ! Et quelques vengeances sans conséquences graves étaient nécessaires pour cicatriser les blessures. Remus avait eu sa petite revanche et si cela lui permettait de mieux accepter son ennemi de toujours, alors pourquoi pas ?

Le vieux directeur fit demi-tour et sortit prendre l'air pour calmer les spasmes de rire qui le prenaient à chaque fois qu'il pensait au tableau accroché face à l'entrée principale de l'école.

Il faut dire qu'un portrait géant de Fenrir Greyback à une fête foraine moldue et tenant un immense lapin rose avait de quoi déclencher l'hilarité. Finie la réputation du méchant loup-garou croque-mitaine ! Plus aucun n'enfant ne seraient effrayé !

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

_**Quelques semaines après la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres...**_ _**Dans la Grande Salle à Poudlard au petit-déjeuner... **_

**.**

Dumbledore faisait grise mine. Non, finalement le lien entre les sorciers n'était absolument pas toujours une bonne chose. La preuve : il était sûr que c'était Severus qui avait demandé cette faveur à Bellatrix ! Et celle-ci lui fait le même sourire qu'un crotale à un rongeur lorsqu'elle lui avait présenté la "chose" !

Non ! Non ! Non ! Ce n'était pas viable ! Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Dolorès Ombrage avait été transféré pour soi-disant lui alléger ses lourdes tâches administratives en lui servant de secrétaire personnelle ! Quelle plaie, cette femme ! Elle avait même osé changer ses bonbons au citron contre d'infâmes horreurs au germe de soja pour qu'il prenne soi-disant soin de sa santé ! Non mais, de quoi se mêlait cette femme !

Si quelqu'un avait croisé le regard du vieil homme à ce moment-là, il aurait pu apercevoir les rouages de son esprit machiavélique tourner à une vitesse phénoménale et peut-être même un peu de vapeur s'en échapper !

Comment pouvait-il se débarrasser de cette empêcheuse de manger des bonbons au citron en rond ? Argus entra dans son champ de vision... Oui... Et s'il envoyait ce "gentil" petit couple en voyage de noces pour une durée indéterminée ? Il se débarrasserait de la vieille rombière et passerait pour un patron très compréhensif... Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

« Argus, mon brave... Puis-je vous parler, dans mon bureau ? »

L'homme le suivit... Il faudrait aussi qu'il pense à trouver une petite vengeance pour Severus...

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

_**Quelques mois après la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres...**_ _**Dans le bureau directorial de Poudlard... **_

**.**

Dumbledore fulminait. Pourtant, tout allait bien...

Le monde se reconstruisait doucement mais sûrement. Dolorès et Argus étaient revenus de leur voyage de noces, bronzés et beaux comme... comme... comme... Donc Dolorès et Argus étaient revenus de leur voyage de noces !

Le concierge avait convaincu sa femme de reprendre ses activités au Ministère... Idée qu'il ne lui avait bien sûr pas du tout était soufflée par Albus Dumbledore ! Celui-ci n'avait pas non plus été à l'origine du brillant programme mettant en place un département dédié uniquement à l'aide aux Cracmols, aux nés Moldus perdus dans ce monde magique et à toute créature qui se sentait le besoin d'avoir un soutien ou tout simplement une épaule sur laquelle pleurer... On aurait pu l'appeler "le bureau des pleurs"... Ce n'était d'ailleurs de la faute de personne, si les seuls sorciers disponibles pour ce poste étaient des anciens Mangemorts reconvertis ! Le vieux directeur avait adoré les voir se mettre en colère, être offusqués, être dégoûtés... Puis ils avaient croisé son regard... La promesse faite dans l'efervescence de la mort de leur abominable ancien Maître... et là, Albus eut le plaisir de les voir plier à sa volonté. La vie était à ce moment-là très belle !

Mais voilà, le perfide directeur des Serpentards avait réussi à comprendre qu'il devait avoir un système d'observation particulier pour tout savoir et il avait osé aller pleurer dans les robes de la sévère directrice des Gryffondors ! Oui, "pleurer dans ses robes" était la bonne expression ! Il avait si bien défendu sa cause que la noble chef des Rouge et Or avait pris son partie ! Et, c'était ainsi qu'il se retrouvait sans son objet préféré ! Sa pensine pour tout observer, où il le voulait, quand il le voulait ! Il était extrêmement malheureux et très frustré de ne pas savoir tout ce qui se passait comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis tant d'années...

« Minerva... S'il vous plaît ! Supplia le vieil homme.

- Non, Albus ! L'utilisation de cet objet était amplement justifiée en temps de guerre mais maintenant ce n'est que du simple voyeurisme ! Severus a raison ! Vous n'avez pas honte à votre âge !

- Mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à accomplir... Gémit le vieil homme.

- Eh bien, vous le ferez comme tout le monde ! Rétorqua fermement Minerva.

- Et moi qui ai dit à Albertforth que vous étiez si gentille... Dois-je réviser mon jugement ?

- Faites ! Peu m'importe !

- Dommage, il était à deux doigts de vous inviter à diner...

- ...

- Il vous trouve profondément à son goût...

- ...

- Je vais être obligé de lui dire que vous m'empêchez de rendre les gens heureux...

- Ceci porte un nom, Albus : du chantage !

- Oui, mais c'est pour le bien de tous ! Les Carrow sont encore célibataires et Nott est veuf ! Nous n'allons pas laissé ces pauvres erres seuls dans la vie... Clama Albus en papillotant innocemment des paupières.

- Bien... Je cède mais je vous préviens...

- Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Je serai extrêmement prudent ! »

Dumbledore saisit sa pensine que la sous-directrice venait de faire réapparaître. Il mit la femme dehors et se précipita pour recommencer ses observations... Pour le bien de tous ? À vous de voir...

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

_**Premières grandes vacances après la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres...**_ _**Au Manoir Malfoy... ****Dans la chambre de Draco au Manoir Malfoy...**_

**.**

Le brun mordilla doucement le lobe tendre de l'oreille qu'il abandonna pour descendre lentement couvrir la gorge pâle de légers baisers. Le blond gémit de plaisir... Il sentit son bourreau sourire contre sa peau : ses leçons avaient été extrêmement bien apprises ! Le brun fit glisser sa langue sur l'épaule offerte pour tracer des arabesques. Puis il souffla sur son œuvre éphémère provoquant frissons et gémissements. Il continua ses caresses artistiques sur le torse puis le ventre du blond qui n'en pouvait plus...

Les gestes de Harry étaient sensuels et délibérément lents, montrant l'envie du jeune homme de faire durer le plaisir aussi longtemps que possible... Mais Draco n'était pas d'accord : il avait une envie furieuse de se faire empaler sans douceur. Il tenta de faire comprendre son envie à son amant en caressant fiévreusement les parties de son corps qui lui étaient accessibles. Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il comptait bien montrer à son amour l'étendue de ses connaissances nouvellement acquises... Il goba sans prévenir le sexe de Draco qui se cambra de plaisir. Il suça, lécha, mordilla avec une ignoble lenteur qui emmena le blond au bord de la jouissance... Jouissance que le brun ne lui laissa pas atteindre. Il entreprit une préparation longue et attentive mais qui tenait plus de torture...

« Harry ! Supplia Draco, sa tête ne cessant d'aller d'un côté à l'autre.

- Oui, mon amour ? Demanda innocemment celui-ci.

- S'il te plaît !

- C'est si gentiment demandé ! » Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque qui mirent les sens du blond encore plus en ébullition.

Ils étaient plus que prêts. Se redressant, Harry retourna Draco et le saisit par les hanches de ses deux mains. Il se positionna et le pénétra avec la même abominable lenteur qu'il avait mise à le préparer. Il vit le blond se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour étouffer son cri de satisfaction. Mais c'était trop lent ! Draco d'un coup de reins finit de s'empaler sur son amant. Ce fut autour de celui-ci de crier de plaisir. Tous deux immobiles profitaient de ce moment où ils avaient l'impression de ne faire qu'un...

Draco se cambra un peu plus pour augmenter le contact. Harry plaqué contre lui commença à imprimer un rythme sauvage, obtenant à chaque à-coup un cri étouffé dans l'oreille de son amour. Sans diminuer sa cadence il se plaqua contre lui augmenter le contact de leur peau. Draco tourna la tête pour réclamer un baiser que s'empressa de lui donner Harry. Comme il l'aimait ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé aimé quelqu'un à ce point ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'amour de sa vie serait celui qu'il avait considéré si longtemps comme son ennemi !

Tendrement, le Sauveur du monde sorcier lui murmurait à l'oreille des mots d'amour. Les gémissements se transformèrent en petits cris passionnés... Le blond se cambra un peu plus plus pour accueillir plus profondément son amant. Ses entrailles brûlaient de désir. Il allait à la rencontre de chaque mouvement, accentuant le frottement de leur peau. La cadence se fit effrénée... Leurs cris se muèrent en hurlements entrecoupés de leur souffle court. Ils étaient tous deux proches de la jouissance... Dans un dernier mouvement, Harry sentit le corps de son amant se resserrer intimement par de rapides petits à-coups. Il l'avait amené à la jouissance ce qui déclencha la sienne... Il s'affala sur le corps en sueur de son amour. Il le prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des "je t'aime" que le blond reprenait en écho.

Puis les souffles et les coeurs de calmèrent et la passion devint tendresse...

Passant délicatement ses mains dans les cheveux du Veela, Draco murmura :

« J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Fenrir et d'Evan...

- ...

- Le bébé va de mieux en mieux. Il ne reste du fait que ce soit un grand prématuré que sa petite taille... Ce qu'il va sûrement se régler avec le temps...

- J'ai eu peur. Au ton de ta voix, j'ai cru qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ! Répondit Harry en expirant de soulagement.

- Non, le seul problème qu'ils ont est que Fenrir doit s'occuper seul du bébé puisque Evan est reparti travailler au Ministère. Il a terriblement peur de blesser son bébé... »

Les deux jeunes sourirent au souvenir d'un Fenrir Greyback affolé portant son fils sur ses deux mains, bras tendus, en répétant "Au secours, il pleure !".

« Je ne t'explique pas sa réaction quand il va être obligé de le laisser à la crèche pour aller travailler ! Se moqua Draco.

- Maugrey a finalement réussi à le faire entrer en tant qu'Auror ?

- Oui... Il s'entend tellement bien avec lui qu'il est le parrain de leur fils... C'est bizarre ce qu'est devenu le monde.

- Moi, j'aime ce temps de paix ! Tu as remarqué comme les traits de Fenrir se sont adoucis. Son côté Veela s'est complètement révélé depuis son mariage. Il est en paix avec lui-même. Je le trouve presque séduisant... Aïe ! »

Draco venait de le pincer et lui murmura :

« Attention, il n'y a pas que le Veela qui peut être jaloux ! »

Quelques rires puis le silence...

« Draco ?

- ...

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour ?

- Tu te souviens de la fausse annonce de Madame Pomfresh ? Demanda le blond avec hésitation.

- Oui...

- J'aurais voulu que cela soit vrai. Déclara Draco en plongeant un regard brillant de passion dans les yeux de son amour.

- Tu voulais vraiment ce bébé ?

- Oui !

- Mais il n'est pas trop tard pour y remédier ! Répondit le brun en riant. Tu le veux pour quand ?

- Maintenant ! Répondit le blond avec enthousiasme.

- J'ai le droit à un délai de fabrication ? Se moqua Harry.

- Cela ne te dérange pas de le porter ? S'inquiéta Draco.

- C'est moi le Veela, non ? Alors c'est à moi de le faire ! Et je t'assure que cela sera avec bonheur que je vais me sacrifier pour sa conception. »

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire... Rires qui furent vite étouffés par la passion...

**.**

**HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM HPDM**

**.**

_**Premières grandes vacances après la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres...**_ _**Au Manoir Malfoy... ****Dans le laboratoire de potions du Manoir Malfoy...**_

**.**

« Mais que fais-tu là si tard, Narcissa ? S'écria le Maître des Potions.

- Je... »

Aucun argument de défense. Elle était prise en flagrant délit !

« Ne serait-ce pas ma potion de révélation de compagnon de Veela ? S'inquiéta Severus.

- ...

- Mais elle ne te servira à rien ! Tu connais ton Veela et TU n'es pas une Vélane !

- ...

- À moins que... Oh, Narcissa !

- J'ai bien le droit de connaître mes fantasmes inconscients ! Non ? Demanda la jolie blonde en minaudant.

- Bien mais dans ce cas, j'assiste à la révélation ! Je suis ton ami après tout !

- Ah non ! Tu pourrais me faire chanter après !

- C'est cela ou j'invente une histoire entre toi et Albus Dumbledore ! Menaçant le directeur des Serpentards avec un sourire sadique.

- Oh, Severus ! Qui parlait d'amitié tout à l'heure ? S'offusqua faussement Madame Malfoy.

- Alors ?

- D'accord ! Finit-elle par lâcher de mauvaise grâce.

- Bien ! »

La jolie blonde avala d'une traite le contenu du flacon et devant elle apparurent des lettres.

« Narcissa ! S'écria le Maître des Potions scandalisé.

- Jure-moi que tu ne diras rien !

- Je vais te dénoncer à Lucius !

- Mais j'ai toujours aimé les chats et j'adore les chignons ! »

Silence.

« Moi aussi !

- Toi aussi tu aimes les chats et les chignons ? Demanda étonnée Narcissa.

- Non... Enfin si... mais moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup fantasmé sur son côté sévère quand j'étais adolescent. »

La blonde éclata de rire.

« J'aurais aimé que Sirius se déguise en chat pour moi mais comment veux-tu qu'un chien accepte une pareille demande ?

- Et moi... Comment veux-tu que je demande à mon fier mari de m'attendre nu sur notre lit avec comme seuls accessoires des petites oreilles de chats en peluche ? »

Soupirs des deux amis qui se jurèrent de ne rien raconter de cela avant de se séparer pour rejoindre leur amour dans leur chambre respective.

_**À des kilomètres de là, un vieil homme trouvait l'idée fabuleuse...**_

Dans la chambre à coucher des Malfoy, Narcissa découvrit son mari menotté aux montants de leur lit et bâillonné. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une jolie paire d'oreilles en peluche rose et un collier assorti où était inscrit "Propriété de Narcissa Malfoy"... Le regard qui plongea dans les yeux furieux du maître de maison eurent raison de sa colère. La passion était encore au rendez-vous et un Veela se devait toujours de plaire à son amour...

Dans la chambre d'amis, Severus découvrit une scène similaire : un Sirius furieux était menotté et bâillonné... Il y avait aussi les petites oreilles de chat en peluche et le collier où l'on pouvait lire "Propriété de Severus Snape" mais surtout il avait une combinaison moulante de soie noire qui enflamma les sens de notre glacial Maître des Potions. Son regard onyx brillait de désir ce qui figea l'Animagus canin... qui prit soudain une pause bien féline et aguicheuse... Qui a dit que les chiens ne savaient pas ronronner ?

_**Toujours à des kilomètres de là,**** Albus souriait. Toujours manipulateur... mais toujours bienveillant... **_

Oui, il était manipulateur. Oui, il provoquait un peu les situations, les rencontres, les changements,... Mais le monde ne s'en portait que mieux, non ?

Il fallait juste accepter que les choses soient différentes, que les gens puissent être différents pour voir en eux ce qu'il y a de meilleur et de surprenant !

Il fallait juste accepter pour donner une chance d'apprécier les différences...

Une simple acceptation...

.

**Fin de l'épilogue.**

**Fin de l'histoire !  
**

**.**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**.**

**Merci à Ishtar et Kimmy Lin de m'avoir soutenue et aidée tout au long de cette histoire ! Merci les filles ! Et j'embrasse Elrienne et Litany juste pour le plaisir ! ;)**

**Merci à tous de m'avoir suivie dans cette petite aventure !**

**.  
**

**Note :** C'est fini ! Sniff, je commençais à beaucoup m'attacher à mes personnages ! J'ai réussi à tenir le rythme de publication ! Je suis fière de moi ! J'ai le droit ? lol Surtout qu'à la base, je ne suis absolument pas une drarriste ! Mais j'aime les défis ! ;)

Au cours de cette histoire, j'ai remarqué quelque chose de curieux : plusieurs d'entre vous ont exprimé des désirs sur les chapitres suivants ou refont une scène carrément ! Donc je me suis dit que vous seriez intéressé pour intervenir dans ma prochaine fic ! Prenez cela comme un petit cadeau pour m'avoir suivie dans cette histoire et pour m'avoir encouragée par vos gentilles reviews !

Soit dans une review, soit par message privé, vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez (mais évitez tout de même l'inceste et le meurtre ! Pour le premier, je n'aime pas le côté immoral et pour le deuxième, je suis une fausse sadique qui aime les happy-ends ! ^^)... Je verrai comment je peux intégrer cela ! Je ne vous dirai rien de l'histoire sauf le titre : TRENTE-ET-UN ! (Petite précision : NON ! Ishtar et Kimmy Lin, vous ne pouvez pas faire de propositions ! Pourquoi ? Parce que Fudge ne sera jamais un vrai gentil et Severus sera toujours vivant et heureux, NA ! lol)

** Si vous êtes encore là, c'est que vous avez au moins un peu apprécié l'histoire alors un petit de la fin ? ;)**

**.**

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Je remercie de nouveau tous les lecteurs de m'avoir accompagné tout au long de cette histoire. Cela m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! ;) **


End file.
